Ma source de vie
by Harana
Summary: Qu'est-ce que la magie? Pour le savoir, Harry plongera au cœur d'évènements où son mystérieux directeur et le massacre de créatures magiques le laisseront face à un choix douloureux pour la survie d'une personne trop proche de lui…Hors tome 6&7
1. Les derniers instants à Poudlard

**Ma Source de vie**

_Disclaimer :_ _Tout l'univers (lieux, personnages, etc) appartiennent à JKR, la bienheureuse. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon cru._

_N/a :_ _Cette histoire ne tient _absolument _pas compte du tome 6, certaines similitudes sont par conséquent tout à fait fortuites. Un grand merci à _Loufoc_a et au _Saut de l'Ange _pour la correction de cette histoire.

* * *

_

_Résumé :_ _Qu'est-ce que la magie ? Une matière quantifiable qui mettra une personne proche d'Harry en danger... Ce dernier commence sa formation d'Auror et son nouveau directeur est bien mystérieux...

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Les derniers instants à Poudlard**

Depuis son combat contre Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il ne réalisait pas encore que sa dernière semaine à Poudlard se finissait aujourd'hui. Il est vrai qu'entre ses ASPICs et les comptes-rendus journaliers que lui faisait le professeur Dumbledore sur les conséquences de la mort du mage noir, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais à Poudlard… Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise : Qu'allait-il devenir sans ce lieu où tant d'évènements l'avaient marqué ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà envisagé avec Ron de s'installer dans un logement à Londres pour poursuivre leurs études d'Auror, mais il s'était tellement attaché à ce château qu'il en ressentit un profond désarroi. Allongé sur l'herbe pas très loin du Saule cogneur, il regardait d'autres élèves jouer dans le lac. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, eux au moins reviendraient l'année prochaine et l'année suivante…

Harry essaya tout de même de se consoler en pensant à l'indépendance qu'il aura à la prochaine rentrée. Enfin, il ne serait plus obligé de revenir chez les Dursley. Il repensa avec amusement à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Dobby. Celui-ci avait émis le souhait de le suivre dans son nouveau logement pour l'aider à devenir «le meilleur Auror de tous les temps» mais Harry avait du retenir Dobby de se fracasser la tête contre les murs ; en effet Dobby était partager entre le désir de suivre Harry et celui de ne pas paraître ingrat aux yeux du professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait si gentiment recueilli quelques années auparavant…Harry l'avait assuré que cela ne dérangerait pas le professeur Dumbledore et que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas.

Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de savoir ce que feraient les autres l'année prochaine. Il savait que Neville partait en Papouasie étudier une nouvelle espèce de _Mandragore_ pour ses recherches en Botanique. Seamus et Dean prendraient comme Ron et lui une chambre pour continuer leurs études ; Harry savait seulement qu'ils souhaitaient travailler dans le commerce.

L'avenir le plus mystérieux pour Harry était celui d'Hermione ; il n'avait aucune idée du futur métier qu'elle désirait faire. Ron avait beau la questionner, elle répondait invariablement qu elle ne savait pas encore. Harry ne savait que penser de cette attitude, Hermione est d'habitude si arrêtée sur ses choix que son indécision paraissait louche. D'ailleurs, Ron avait demandé à Hermione si par hasard elle ne comptait pas se marier avec Victor et devenir femme au foyer étant donné que la dernière fois où elle leur avait fait des cachotteries, c'était pour aller au bal des trois sorciers avec l'attrapeur Bulgare…Hermione, à cette évocation, était devenu rouge et les avait quittés furieuse, les laissant avec des interrogations sur son avenir.

Un léger vent se leva et vint lui caresser le visage, Harry sans s'en apercevoir s'endormit réchauffé par les rayons du soleil de juin. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux à leur approche mais sentit tout de suite que c'était Luna et Ron qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devenait peut-être un peu médium… Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit les premiers mots qu'ils échangèrent, visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Luna, je demanderai à mes parents si tu peux venir passer quelques semaines en vacances chez nous.

- Je te remercie mais je ne voudrais surtout pas les déranger. Toi aussi tu pourras venir chez moi, mon père sera ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance et puis, il ne pourra rien me refuser s'il sait que nous serons séparés pendant un an…

Sur les derniers mots, la voix de Luna se cassa.

- Luna, ça ira. Tu seras tellement occupé par tes examens que tu ne penseras même plus à … moi.

Mais la voix de Ron sonnait faux… Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, se redressa lentement et partit dans la direction opposée, un buisson cachant sa fuite…Il dut remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : Ron et Luna…ensemble ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Ron qui était censé, en tant que meilleur ami, ne rien lui cacher ou s'il devait avoir honte d'avoir surpris une conversation aussi confidentielle. Après une intense réflexion, Harry se surprit à sourire : il était finalement heureux pour eux. Son sourire s'effaça soudain quand il vit apparaître Malfoy dans le hall. Depuis les récents évènements, Harry ne savait pas quelle contenance adopter vis à vis de Drago. C'est ce dernier qui donna immédiatement le ton :

- Potter, t'as l'air d'un grand dadais à sourire bêtement. Mais tu tombes bien, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Harry serra les poings mais sa colère retomba vite quand il croisa le regard de Malfoy ; celui-ci n'avait plus cette lueur farouche coincé dans le fin fond de la rétine.

- Autant le dire tout de suite…je…je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie…, reprit Malfoy le regard fuyant.

- Ben…euh…c'était…normal, marmonna Harry.

- Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, Potter. Mais là, je te déteste parce que tu as tué mon père…

Malfoy le regarda cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton père, c'était un accident et tu le sais… répliqua Harry fermement.

- Accident ou pas, reprit calmement Malfoy, je te déteste quand même car c'est moi qui aurais du le tuer.

Harry resta bouche bée par cette révélation. Il ne sut pas quoi répliquer ; que répondre à cela ?

- Mais, reprit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, j'apprendrais peut-être à ne plus te haïr si je ne te vois plus.

- Tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ? réussit à demander Harry.

- Ma mère a des relations avec le Ministère russe de la magie, je compte travailler dans leur service de commerce international.

- Ah…alors bon voyage Malfoy…, répondit Harry sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Il ne pourra qu'être bon puisque je ne te verrais plus…

Sur ce, il le planta là et partit rejoindre les cachots des Serpentard.

§XXXXXXXX§

Harry n'était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis quelques minutes seulement, quand Hermione déboula comme une tornade, les joues en feu. Elle s'arrêta net à la vue d'Harry.

- Ah … ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

- Je…et où étais-tu depuis ce midi ?

- Je somnolais sur la pelouse près du lac, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite d'Hermione.

- Rien, c'est que…et toi tout va bien ?

- Et bien oui mais ça pas l'air d'être ton cas, observa Harry

- Si-si simplement j'ai cru que…que…enfin…, as-tu vu Ron ?

Harry ne comprit pas l'attitude d'Hermione mais avec elle, il avait l'habitude ; une explication viendrait plus tard. Se rappelant la question d'Hermione, Harry se mit à rougir au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Hermione le regarda avec attention et pâlit sensiblement.

- Harry, tu…tu l'as vu ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une constatation.

- Disons que je l'ai plus entendu…discuter…enfin…j'ai surpris une conversation personnelle…

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle angoissée

- Hermione ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as !

- Mais rien ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète !

Elle s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre comme si elle en avait trop dit.

- Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ?

- Je…et bien, tu as bien vu Ron et Luna discuter, euh ensemble ?

- Oui, soupira Harry en remarquant qu'Hermione se serrait les mains très fort. Et alors ?

- Mais…mais tu le savais pour eux…je veux dire…qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Et…et ça ne te fait rien ?

Soudain, Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione était si angoissée : elle avait des sentiments amoureux envers Ron et elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle relation entre Ron et Luna ! Cette découverte déplut fortement à Harry, il n'aimait pas que parmi ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un souffre à cause du bonheur de l'autre.

- Hermione, crut bon de justifier Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils s'appréciaient à ce point là ; Ron ne m'avait rien dit.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

- Je suis un peu énervé que Ron ne m'en ait pas parlé mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas l'idéal ces derniers temps pour une petite discussion de ce genre…Sinon, je suis content pour eux, et toi ? ajouta-t-il doucement

Hermione parut quelque peu désorientée l'espace d'un instant.

- - Moi aussi évidemment, finit-elle par dire, mais j'aurais pensé que…

Elle le regarda attentivement.

- …que tu avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de Luna, lâcha rapidement Hermione, ses joues reprenant la même couleur qu'à son arrivée.

- Je l'aime bien c'est sûr, mais de là à vouloir être son petit copain, certainement pas !

Harry se sentit enfin rassuré de l'attitude d'Hermione et changea de sujet en racontant sa conversation avec Malfoy. Hermione fut autant étonnée que lui par le manque de remarques acerbes envers Harry mais elle ne croyait pas que Malfoy changerait son comportement aussi facilement.

§XXXXXXXX§

Quand vint l'heure du repas, Hermione avait retrouvé sa couleur de joue habituelle et Harry avait laissé de côté sa mélancolie. Ils descendirent vers la grande salle tout en bavardant quand ils virent arriver Luna et Ron. Celui-ci parut gêné mais ils s'installèrent tous à la table des Gryffondor et la profusion des plats laissa bientôt tout sentiment de côté si ce n'est une sensation de pure gourmandise devant des mets de plus en plus savoureux à mesure que le repas de fin d'année avançait. Harry remarqua cependant qu'Hermione parlait beaucoup avec Luna, il réalisa soudain que cette dernière devait être plus attristée que lui de cette fin d'année…

Le discours de Dumbledore fut plus enthousiasmant que jamais devant cette ère nouvelle qui s'offrait au monde des sorciers et de la magie. Celui-ci, débarrassé d'un des plus grands terroristes de la sorcellerie, pouvait enfin respirer en paix. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en contemplant la table des professeurs. Ces sorciers et sorcières avaient été en quelque sorte pour lui sa famille ou des personnes sur qui compter. Il contempla un instant les sièges vides du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et du maître des potions. Bien que la première absence soit tout à fait coutumière de cette fin d'année, la seconde laissa Harry songeur : il avait appris à respecter Rogue et son regard perçant allait lui manquer…

§XXXXXXXX§

De retour dans la pièce commune des Gryffondor, Hermione demanda aussitôt à Ron des explications sur le nouveau couple qu'il formait avec Luna. Sur le coup, Ron blêmit un peu.

- Hermione, laisse Ron tranquille, ce n'est pas le moment ! répliqua Harry ne voulant pas faire de peine à son ami.

- Ca va…réussit à articuler Ron, je…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous en aperceviez si tôt…

Ron raconta alors brièvement comment au fil des semaines il s'était rapproché de Luna pour finalement lui avouer qu'il avait très envie de la revoir après ses années d'études à Poudlard. Hermione le taquina un peu mais Ron semblait quand même soulagé de leur avoir enfin dit ce qu'il gardait secret depuis un bout de temps.

Le trio resta un long moment à parler de choses et d'autres au coin du feu magique, qui ne dégageait fort heureusement pas de chaleur en cette fin de mois de juin, puis quand il n'y eut plus personne à part eux, ils sortirent rapidement dans le couloir en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la grosse dame. Ils sortirent du château pour venir voir une dernière fois Hagrid. Celui-ci les accueillit à bras ouvert et leur annonça une grande nouvelle : il allait se marier avec Olympe. La nouvelle ne surprit personne, son annonce fut quand même l'occasion de déboucher une bonne bouteille d'hydromel qu'Hagrid avait caché derrière son buffet. Hermione fit une moue désapprobatrice que démentait son regard malicieux. Ron demanda des nouvelles du frère d'Hagrid et sa femme.

- Ils vont bien, ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi maintenant. J'espère seulement que les centaures vont mieux s'entendre avec eux…

Tout en sirotant son hydromel, Harry demanda :

- Mais Hagrid, avec votre mariage avec Olympe, vous irez vivre en France ? Qui prendra soin désormais des animaux de la forêt interdite ?

- J'vais pas en France c'est plutôt Oly qui viendra vivre en Angleterre.

- Oly ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Ron d'un air perplexe.

- Mais qui sera directrice de Beaux bâtons ? reprit Hermione en envoyant sous la table un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ron.

La réponse d'Hagrid couvrit l'exclamation de douleur de ce dernier :

- Son poste est convoité par pas mal de personnes en France. Et puis, Dumbledore, lui a proposé un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal doublé d'un poste de directrice adjointe. Un grand homme, Dumbledore ! Ajouta Hagrid.

La nouvelle laissa les trois amis surpris. Ce fut Harry qui posa la question que les deux autres n'osaient pas abordés :

- Mais Hagrid, Olympe n'a pas peur d'accepter ce poste ? Même si Voldemort n'est plus, elle n'a pas peur de subir la malédiction qu'il avait jetée sur ce poste ?

Ron, Hagrid et Hermione retinrent leur souffle : c'était la première fois qu'Harry faisait allusion à Voldemort depuis son combat contre lui. Hagrid finit par répondre :

- Et ben, j'ai posé la question à Dumbledore, faut dire que je n'étais pas très rassuré mais ce saint homme m'a assuré que la malédiction était levée et qu'Olympe ne risquait rien.

- Que va devenir le professeur McGonagall ? fit remarquer Hermione.

- Elle prend sa retraite ! Bien méritée, je dois dire ! sourit Hagrid.

La deuxième nouvelle chagrina un peu Hermione car, et c'était une révélation pour personne, McGonagall était son professeur préféré. Harry lui fit la remarque qu'elle pourrait toujours allait lui rendre visite et que ce serait même plus facile maintenant qu'elle n'était plus occupée par son travail à Poudlard.

- Qui l'a remplacera au poste de professeur en Métamorphose ? demanda Ron à Hagrid.

- Sais pas, je suppose que Dumbledore devra passer une annonce dans la _Gazette_.

- Il fera sûrement de même pour le poste de professeur des potions, dit Harry dans un murmure.

Les trois autres, ayant clairement entendu sa remarque, le regardèrent stupéfait : Harry n'avait pas, là non plus, fait encore allusion à la disparition de Rogue. Personne, à part Dumbledore et lui, ne savait ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Rogue avait cessé d'exister… Harry, conscient d'avoir jeter le trouble parmi ses amis, se ressaisit et lança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

La nuit déjà bien avancée, le trio se sépara de leur ami pour aller se coucher après avoir convenu de venir se rendre visite à Londres et Poudlard l'année prochaine.

§XXXXXXXXX§

Le lendemain matin, Harry finissait de boucler sa valise quand le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition pour lui faire savoir que Dumbledore le demandait dans son bureau.

Harry trouva ce dernier en train de consulter ses différents instruments astronomiques dont un petit télescope assez bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Fumsek somnolait sur son perchoir mais crachait par moment de petits jets de flamme comme s'il ronflait…

- Bonjour mon garçon, désolé de te déranger dans tes derniers préparatifs.

- Bonjour, monsieur… C'est un nouveau télescope que vous avez là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- L'_Eroscope_ ? Non, cela fait longtemps qu'il est en ma possession mais sa manipulation s'avère délicate…aussi je ne l'utilise qu'exceptionnellement…

Piqué par la curiosité, Harry jeta un regard plus appuyé sur le télescope. Celui-ci avait, à dire vrai, plus l'allure d'une arbalète que d'une lunette astronomique. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry aperçut une gravure en forme de tir à l'arc qui suivait la forme de l'Eroscope. « A quoi peut-il bien servir, pensa-t-il ? » Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité.

- Harry, je sais déjà ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine et je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu es des capacité suffisantes pour être Auror. Il apparaît en effet que tu as parfaitement réalisé tes épreuves d'ASPIC. Mais garde cela pour toi, un directeur n'est pas censé révéler les résultats d'un élève avant l'heure, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il, tes études supérieures ne seront pas pour autant de tout repos. Gallilus Narval, le directeur du centre de formation d'Auror, est une de mes vieilles connaissances et pour cette raison, je peux te dire qu'avec lui il faut respecter le règlement…D'autre part Harry, ton combat contre Voldemort t'a conféré un statut tout particulier.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'interrompit comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Je sais tout cela, professeur et je ne me réjouis pas de toute cette publicité. J'ai eu mon compte tout au long de ma scolarité à Poudlard…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Harry. A vrai dire je sais parfaitement que de ce côté là, tu as appris à gérer cette notoriété bien malgré toi…Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que maintenant tu te situe à un niveau de puissance beaucoup plus haut que la plupart des sorciers actuels. Ton combat ultime face au mal t'a permis d'accéder à un stade supérieur de magie. Cette puissance risque de te jouer des tours, apprend à la gérer et tu pourras dispenser le bien dans le monde magique. Laisse toi dominer par elle et tu finiras par te replier sur toi-même et ne plus voir que toi... Je préfère te préciser que Tom Jedusor n'a pas su dominer cette puissance que la nature lui a donnée et tu sais où cela l'a mené…

- Cependant, reprit-il d'un air plus joyeux, ton cœur t'a jusque là toujours soutenu, je ne me fais donc pas trop de soucis. A moins que tu deviennes un zombie, ce qui serait un peu plus inquiétant…

Harry se souvenait du cours du professeur Lupin sur les Zombies. Les principales caractéristiques de ces créatures étaient leur absence de cœur et leur incapacité à courir plus vite qu'une limace bulboteuse.

- Les diligences ne vont pas tarder à partir Harry. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta nouvelle vie d'étudiant. En attendant passe de bonnes vacances !

Harry se leva lentement comme avec regret puis au moment où le professeur Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, il se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Monsieur…euh…m…merci p…pour tout, bredouilla-t-il.

Le directeur lui tapota l'épaule.

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu as simplement envie de parler.

§XXXXXXXX§

Installé dans le train, Harry regardait s'éloigner les dernières maisons de Pré au lard puis avec un soupir il se plongea dans le dernier Balai Magazine. Quand Ron et Luna arrivèrent dans le compartiment, ils trouvèrent Harry seul et endormi, les lunettes de travers, la tête contre la vitre. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre d'autres Gryffondor pour ne pas le réveiller quand des cris perçants retentirent dans un compartiment voisin. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir ils virent une ombre passer devant eux à toute vitesse et sortir du compartiment où ils se trouvaient: Harry, baguette à la main, était déjà devant le compartiment où s'étaient échappés les cris. Ils le rejoignirent et virent Dean et Ginny, auteur des cris, en train de se chamailler en rigolant sous les regards malicieux de quelques Gryffondor: Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Neville. Ce dernier, bien que participant à l'hilarité générale, avait un regard teinté d'amertume qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. En voyant Harry déboulé dans le compartiment, les Gryffondor se calmèrent un peu et parlèrent de choses et d'autres avec les trois nouveaux arrivants. Au bout d'un moment, Harry les quitta discrètement mais Ron s'en aperçut, il rejoignit son ami dans son compartiment.

- Tu as réagi drôlement vite tout à l'heure quand Ginny chahutait avec Dean, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ron.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais, répondit Harry gêné.

- J'ai oublié de te dire mais ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou express: elle ne pourra pas venir nous chercher à la gare mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que quelqu'un soit là...

- C'est gentil à elle de nous accueillir pour les vacances, tu es sûre que nous ne la dérangerons pas?

- Non, elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre que la maison est vide à longueur d'année. Voir le Terrier rempli d'invités ne peut que lui faire plaisir. Charlie viendra sûrement passer quelques jours avec nous mais je crois que Bill sera en voyage pour le ministère aux Iles Galapapaga...euh Golapopo...

- Les îles Ga-la-pa-gos, Ron, c'est situé dans le Pacifique! lança Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment après avoir fini sa tournée d'inspection en tant que Préfète en chef.

- Enfin bon, il est en voyage, de même pour Percy qui lui sera aux Etats-Unis.

- Les jumeaux seront là? demanda Harry en prenant une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu qu'Hermione avait acheté à l'avant du train.

- Ils sont assez occupés par leur boutique qui marchent du tonnerre d'après ce que me dit maman. Depuis la mort de V... Voldemort, les gens ont plus tendance à s'amuser. Mais, je pense qu'ils feront un petit effort pour venir nous voir!

La conversation dériva sur les vacances qu'ils allaient passer: pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, ils n'auront pas de devoirs à faire! Le pied, selon Ron. Hermione leur rappela cependant qu'ils devront s'attendre à une année difficile car, c'est une année préparatoire aux deux années de formations intense au métier d'Auror. Harry en profita pour lui demander si elle savait enfin où elle serait l'année prochaine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle invariablement, j'ai fait des demandes mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être acceptée, lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione qui disparut bien vite avec leurs explications:

- Hermione, si TOI, tu n'es pas acceptée où tu veux: personne ne le sera jamais! dit Ron avec certitude.

- Quoique tu fasses, tu y arriveras, renchérit Harry.

- M...Merci, bégaya une Hermione rougissante qui changea de sujet rapidement.

- Alors qu'a dit de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure?

Harry leur raconta brièvement son entrevue sans parler de ses bons résultats ni de la mise en garde sur sa nouvelle puissance. Il aborda donc le sujet de Gallilus Narval. Ron poussa une exclamation:

- QUOI! C'est lui notre nouveau directeur !

Il paraissait épouvanté par la révélation. Devant l'air étonné des deux autres, il expliqua:

- Comment vous dire? Cet homme est... Bon, vous connaissez Fol Oeil et bien Maugrey à côté de Narval, c'est un agneau! Narval est réputé pour avoir été le plus grand Auror de tous les temps...

- ...mais comment ça se fait qu'il n'a pas aidé l'Ordre et le Ministère à battre Voldemort? s'exclama Hermione, on en n'a jamais entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant!

- Il avoisine les 180 ans, Hermione, répondit Ron comme si sa réponse suffisait à elle seule.

Il consentit à en dire plus devant l'air dubitatif d'Hermione:

- Je sais qu'il a aidé Dumbledore à battre le sorcier Grindelwald en 1945 mais il y a eu une histoire après, je ne la connais pas. En tout cas, il s'est retiré de la vie publique. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait repris du service...

- Comment connais-tu cette histoire? interrogea Harry attentif.

- J'ai surpris une conversation l'année dernière entre mon père et ma mère. Ils parlaient de lui et mon père avait souhaité qu'il se joigne à l'Ordre en ajoutant qu'il serait un membre des plus importants. Ma mère avait alors répondu qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux. Voilà je n'en sais pas plus!

Harry parla alors de l'_Eroscope_, l'étrange instrument qu'il avait découvert dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux autres émirent des suppositions quant à son utilité mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi il servait. Ginny, Luna, suivis de prêt par Neville entrèrent alors dans le compartiment. Luna avait toujours son air un peu ahuri mais son regard s'illuminait toujours en regardant Ron... Ginny paraissait excitée et lâcha sans plus attendre la grande nouvelle qui lui donnait envie de courir partout:

- Devinez la nouvelle! Neville nous a proposé de venir passer la fin des grandes vacances chez son oncle à Falmouth!

- Quoi! s'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Harry.

- Je... J'ai pensé que ça...ça pouvait être sympas de...de se retrouver pendant les vacances.

Neville jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny.

- Mais... mais ne vous sentez pas obliger d'accepter. Je... je comprendrai tout à fait que...

- On accepte ton offre et plutôt deux fois qu'une! l'interrompit Ron.

- Et comment! renchérit Ginny, des vacances au bord de la mer! Le rêve! N'est-ce pas Luna?

- Oui, le rêve, c'est sûr, dit cette dernière d'un ton badin en regardant Ron avec bonheur.

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard, le sourire en coin. Neville lui aussi souriait mais d'un sourire a lui décroché la mâchoire.

§XXXXXXXX§

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que toute la petite bande descendit en gare de King Cross sous un soleil déclinant.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage? demanda une voie douce derrière eux.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc: Remus Lupin se tenait devant lui, le sourire un peu fatigué, les béquilles sous les bras mais le regard pétillant.

- Remus! s'écria Hermione.

Elle faillit se jeter à son cou mais elle sembla se rappeler à temps que Remus avait été grièvement blessé quelques semaines auparavant.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, tous étant ravi de revoir leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier leur fit savoir qu'il était chargé de les emmener au Terrier. Neville, en retrait, venait de rejoindre sa grand-mère. Il s'adressa à ses amis rapidement avant de partir:

- Je vous enverrai un hibou fin juillet pour vous dire quand je viendrais vous chercher avec mon oncle. A bientôt!

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry et le professeur Lupin, à la sortie de la gare, se dirigèrent vers une voiture qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà vu en troisième année: C'était une voiture vert foncé du ministère de la magie.

- Pourquoi avons-nous une voiture du ministère? demanda Ginny.

- Le Ministre de la magie a pensé qu'il pouvait accorder cette faveur à ton père.

- Mais pourquoi Papa aurait-il reçu une faveur?

- Il a reçu une promotion au poste de sous-directeur du département de la justice magique, suite aux services qu'il a rendus au monde magique dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

La nouvelle fut reçue avec enthousiaste de la part des adolescents. Harry partageait la joie de son ami bien qu'il soit déjà au courant par Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de garder la surprise. Hermione, perspicace, s'approcha de lui:

- Tu étais déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, lui dit Harry avec amusement.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire radieux et Harry se dit que les vacances s'annonçaient de la même façon que le sourire d'Hermione : lumineuses...

* * *

_N/a :_ _Autant vous avertir tout de suite : le début de cette histoire (les deux premiers chapitres) est resté assez gamin dans le comportement des personnages …Un peu d'enfantillage, ça ne fait de mal à personne, non ?_


	2. La peur du changement

**Chapitre 2 : La peur du changement**

Harry ne s'était pas trompé sur sa prédiction. Il passa cet été-là les plus belles vacances qu'un adolescent, venant de battre le plus grand sorcier noir, puisse rêver. On pourra faire la remarque, soit dit en passant, qu'au regard des étés précédents, il n'était pas difficile d'en passer de meilleurs… Ceci dit, Harry avait vraiment décidé de se divertir et, si possible, de récupérer toutes ces années perdues à rester chez son oncle et sa tante, en amusements et farnientes, quitte à laisser ressurgir une mentalité puérile mais tellement innocente…

Le mois de juillet passa rapidement au Terrier. Ron, Harry et Hermione reçurent dans le courant du mois leurs résultats d'ASPIC. Harry fut ravi de ses notes, surtout en défense contre les forces du Mal (Optimal). Ron était légèrement déçu pour sa note en potions (Acceptable) mais sa note Optimal en Sortilèges dépassait largement ses attentes. Hermione, quant à elle, rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Elle flotta ainsi sur un petit nuage pendant plusieurs jours. Ses deux amis comprirent sa réaction vu qu'elle avait littéralement cartonné dans toutes les matières sans exception.

§XXXXXXXX§

Allongé sur le sable chaud, des lunettes de soleils ayant remplacé ses habituelles lunettes rondes, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du groupe de jeunes jouant au volley non loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que la jolie jeune fille, en maillot de bain noir, qui jouait avec Neville, Luna et Ginny, était sa camarade de classe et sa meilleure amie depuis sept ans. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'Hermione avait changé. « Et pourtant chacun évolue plus ou moins vite vers le monde adulte » Pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Lui aussi avait changé: son caractère entêté et téméraire s'était affirmé au fil du temps mais son physique également...Il devait maintenant avoisiner les 1m80. Il trouvait pourtant qu'il avait toujours la même tête: des yeux verts, une cicatrice et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Si Harry admettait qu'il n'y avait que sa taille qui avait changé, les autres avaient remarqué sa carrure devenir plus étoffée: indéniablement son entraînement au Quidditch et ses séances personnelles de défenses contre les forces du Mal lui avaient bâti une silhouette agréable à regarder.

- Merlin, je ne reconnais plus cette fille, est-ce bien la mademoiselle Je-sais-tout qu'on connaît? demanda Ron, de la potion mauve anti-UV sorcier partout sur le visage.

- Ron, tu me fais peur des fois, tu sais?

- Ah ? Pourquoi? répondit ce dernier en se mettant un énorme chapeau de paille sorcier jaune vif sur ses cheveux roux.

- Rien, laisse tomber, sourit Harry, ravie de voir que son meilleur ami n'avait pas peur du ridicule.

- Alors tu penses quoi du changement d'Hermione?

- C'est étonnant en effet, dit-il simplement.

« Je crois que je ne veux pas qu'elle change » Pensa-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il sentait au fond de lui poindre une vague inquiétude: Hermione représentait la stabilité, c'était toujours elle qui la rassurait dans les moments difficiles, bien que ce soit elle l'éternelle angoissée de service le reste du temps. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas qu'elle change. Il en arrivait à cette conclusion quand un ballon de volley lui arriva droit dans la figure. Il entendit Ron s'exclamer:

- Bien joué Neville! Mais ne vise pas mon visage la prochaine fois, ma potion anti-UV m'a coûté 2 Gallions et 5 Mornilles!

- Euh... désolé! fit la vois essoufflée de Neville qui arrivait en courant.

Harry légèrement assommé, fermait les yeux, la tête sur le sable, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment la maladresse de Neville l'épaterait toujours. Un rire étouffé près de lui, le fit se redresser brusquement: Hermione était agenouillée près de lui.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

Harry se renfrogna tout d'un coup, il répondit par un grommellement. L'objet de ses pensées était tout près de lui maintenant et il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il se sentait troublé. Il se demandait quoi faire pour se changer les idées quand Hermione répondit à sa question:

- Et si on allait se baigner avant que la marée ne descende ?

Sa proposition fut accueillit avec joie par la petite bande et plus particulièrement par Ron qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il sentait son corps griller comme un _Mircarlate_ à la saison des amours. Si sa remarque faisait sourire avec indulgence Luna, elle en faisait rire sous cape d'autres qui avaient beaucoup de mal à garder leur calme…

Les cinq Gryffondor et la Serdaigle coururent finalement tous vers la mer en poussant des grands cris pour effrayer les mouettes. Le lieu de leur baignade était une petite crique abritée des vents que seul Kaïus, l'oncle de Neville, connaissait. Il leur avait révélé l'emplacement en leur faisant jurer de ne le répéter à personne.

Après une bataille d'eau en règle, la petite bande sortit de l'eau en rigolant ou en souriant. Ils étaient en train de se sécher en bavardant quand Kaïus Londubat fit son apparition en transplanant.

- Ah, les enfants ! Il est temps de déterrer les _palourbis_ !

Sa remarque reçut les cris d'enthousiasme de la part des «enfants» sauf par Harry et Hermione qui ne voyaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Pendant que Kaïus expliquait à son neveu l'importance du niveau de la mer pour trouver ces précieux coquillages, Ron les renseigna :

- Ce sont des palourdes, magiques bien entendu, qui sont extrêmement rares à trouver. Il paraît que leur goût est tout bonnement extraordinaire. Ron ajouta en marmonnant qu'il n'avait jamais pu y goûter, ce met rare étant trop cher…

La chasse au précieux coquillage commença, Kaïus avait suggéré de former des petits groupes pour se répartir le boulot en ratissant l'étendu de sable de la petite crique qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la marée descendait. Il avait fait apparaître pour l'occasion pelles et seaux qu'il donna à chacun. Ce fut Ginny qui cria la première :

- J'en ai un! Venez voir !

Harry et les autres se précipitèrent vers Ginny et Luna qui ratissait à côté d'elle. Harry eut juste le temps de voir une sorte de coquille St-Jacques dans le creux de la main de la jeune fille puis un petit flash de lumière bleutée apparue et le coquillage se liquéfia alors en une substance gélatineuse légèrement rosée pour se laisser couler de la main de Ginny. Celle-ci poussa un «Beurk» retentissant et jeta la chose gélatineuse sur le sable. Ils regardèrent, perplexes, la substance reprendre rapidement une forme de coquillage pour s'enfoncer subitement dans le sol. Kaïus poussa un rugissement qui semblait être un rire tonitruant. Ginny vexée fit la moue et Neville lui lança un petit sourire confiant du style « T'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras la prochaine fois ». La rouquine lui renvoya un sourire de gratitude. Pendant cet échange muet qui n'avait pas échappé à Harry, Ron demanda à l'oncle de Neville des explications. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier :

- Le _palourbis_ a la faculté de se transformée en une sorte de méduse pour échapper à ses prédateurs. Oh pas d'affolement, en voyant l'air épouvanté de Ginny, elle n'est pas dangereuse. Sa forme est simplement… déconcertante pour ses prédateurs qui abandonnent cette gélatine peu appétissante.

La chasse reprit donc de plus belle mais cette fois-ci les chasseurs de _palourbis_ étaient prévenus et attentifs. Quand les seaux furent suffisamment remplis pour le repas du soir, ils rentrèrent chez Kaïus, le ventre criant famine. Kaïus prit immédiatement d'assaut la cuisine pour pouvoir régaler ses convives.

§XXXXXXXX§

L'oncle de Neville affichait une certaine bonhomie qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son neveu. Son visage laissait transparaître son caractère de bon vivant, d'épicurien auraient même rajouté ceux qui le connaissaient plus. Et en tout bon épicurien qui se respecte, Kaïus mettait un point d'honneur à préparer pour ses jeunes invités les repas les plus succulents de la carte gastronomique britannique. Quand les _palourbi_s furent cuites et assaisonnés à point, ils passèrent à table avec une rapidité déconcertante. Chacun dégusta religieusement les précieux fruits de mer.

- Hum, je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, soupira Ron une main sur son estomac qui affichait un bombement satisfaisant.

- Ça se voit ! ajouta sa sœur d'un regard narquois au nombre de coquilles vides qui jonchaient l'assiette du gourmand.

Les autres se mirent à rire : la réputation de Ron n'était plus à faire. La suite du repas se déroula dans un agréable bourdonnement des conversations plus ou poins animées. Une fois le dessert dévoré (un délicieux _triffle_ aux fraises), Ginny remarqua :

- C'est incroyable qu'une si petite bestiole comme le _palourbis_ soit capable de se métamorphoser ainsi ! Cela doit demander une bonne puissance magique !

Kaïus répondit d'un ton professoral :

- Dans certaines choses, il y a la magie.

Cette simple phrase laissa hilares les jeunes sorciers mais ils reprirent leur sérieux avec la suite du discours de Kaïus :

- La magie est une sorte de matière quantifiable. Elle se retrouve aussi bien dans un simple mollusque que dans l'être humain. Elle peut être en toute chose mais à des degrés variés : la magie dans un dragon est plus élevée que dans un _horglup_ ou dans un _palourbis_.

L'atmosphère de la cuisine sembla subitement se tendre, chacun attendant la suite de la réflexion de l'oncle de Neville.

- C'est là d'ailleurs le mystère de notre monde, pourquoi un reptile des temps anciens comme le dragon a-t-il plus de magie qu'un chêne ailé âgé de 1000 ans ? Pourquoi de si fragiles créatures comme les humains surpassent-elles par leur pouvoir magique d'autres créatures telles que les licornes ?

- D'où vient la magie ? demanda alors Neville.

- C'est là la question, mon garçon, des philomages planchent encore dessus à l'heure actuelle ! De même comment se répartit-elle au sein des êtes vivants sur cette terre ? Nul ne le sait !

- Peut-être que…que la magie agit comme certains rayons dits radioactifs ? suggéra Hermione.

Kaïus lui lança un regard perçant :

- Précise ta pensée Hermione.

-Et bien, reprit cette dernière l'air gêné, dans le monde des Moldus, il existe une science qu'on appelle la physique. Elle étudie les phénomènes, les lois qui régissent notre univers. Il a ainsi été découvert des particules de matière présentes un peu partout dans l'espace et sur notre Terre.

La jeune fille s'interrompit ne sachant pas si les autres trouvaient sa réflexion barbante. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tablée. Harry l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête à poursuivre. Rassurée, elle reprit :

- Les chercheurs Moldus ont ainsi découvert les atomes. Tout le monde sait, même les sorciers, que le monde est composé de molécules qui sont elles-mêmes composés d'atomes. Certains atomes sont dits radioactifs et émettent des ondes caractéristiques. Ces dernières peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts aux molécules notamment celles du corps.

- Je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça, reprit la Gryffondor dans un souffle, mais certains êtres vivants sont plus ou moins sensibles à ces ondes. Ainsi, le scorpion par exemple, pourrait résister à certaines quantités de radioactivité (1). Peut-être que le _palourbis_ est une race de palourde qui a été au fil du temps plus sensible que d'autres aux ondes magiques et en a absorbé une quantité suffisante pour se métamorphoser.

- Pour résumé, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, plus un être vivant est sensible aux courants magiques, plus il devient puissant.

La réflexion de la jeune fille laissa quelque peu perplexes les six autres personnes. Kaïus hochait la tête d'un air méditatif. Luna regardait Hermione avec ses habituels yeux ronds mais on pouvait y lire une admiration sans borne. Neville et Ginny semblaient être plongés dans des abîmes de réflexion. Ron, habitué à la capacité de réflexion d'Hermione, lui lança amusé:

- Tu as déjà pensé à faire des études de chercheur, 'Mione ?

Cette dernière rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

Harry, lui, était à 1000 lieux de là, perdu dans ses pensées. « Plus un être vivant est sensible à la magie, plus il devient puissant, alors cela signifie que je suis sensible, une sorte de récepteur d'onde ? Voilà pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait me prévenir, je dois non seulement maîtriser cette puissance déjà en moi mais apprendre à ne pas me laisser submerger par la magie qui m'environne…Mais pourquoi suis-je plus sensible que d'autre à la magie? » Une idée bizarre lui traversa l'esprit : était-ce son «cœur» qui lui conférait cette sensibilité? « Non ça ne peut pas être ça, le professeur Dumbledore m'a clairement dit que tant que j'aurais du cœur, je ne tomberais pas de l'autre côté comme Voldemort… » Mais une petite voix s'insinua en lui : « Ton cœur t'empêche seulement de passer du côté obscur mais il n'est en aucun cas un régulateur de puissance. C'est au contraire lui, qui par l'intermédiaire de ta sensibilité, est le déclencheur de tes pouvoirs ; souviens-toi de Rogue…

Au souvenir de son maître de potion, Harry sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge : Son professeur avait sacrifié sa magie pour lui. Mortellement blessé, il lui avait transféré ses dernières forces magiques avant d'expirer et de disparaître en poussière d'étoiles. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ces derniers instants.

Ne voulant pas revivre ces instants pour le moment, Harry s'obligea à être attentif sur ce qu'il se disait à table. La conversation avait dévié sur les capacités magiques de certains joueurs de Quidditch. Kaïus fit disparaître les reliefs du repas puis ils sortirent tous de la cuisine en bavardant pour aller dans le salon. Harry restait un peu en arrière encore secoué par ses propres réflexions. Il reçut comme une décharge électrique quand il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione :

- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te remémorer de sombres souvenirs…

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

Harry resta un instant interdit. « Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir que mes pensées avaient dévié ainsi ? » Il se dit l'instant d'après, que son visage laissait trop refléter ses états d'âmes. Il se morigéna mentalement en se promettant de ne plus rendre ainsi ses amis inquiets.

- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes réflexions personnelles, reprit Hermione, c'est les vacances alors je promets d'arrêter de me prendre la tête pour des choses métaphysiques qui nous dépassent tous. Amusons-nous plutôt! Kaïus a dit qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice au village ce soir ! Allez, viens !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Au moment de rentrer dans la pièce, la voix de Ginny les interpella du haut des escaliers :

- Hermione ! Je t'attends pour te préparer ! Dépêche-toi de monter !

Le ton impérieux de Ginny rappela à Harry celui de Mme Weasley.

- Et zut ! murmura tout bas Hermione, j'avais oublié ça…

- Ça quoi ? S'enquit Harry curieux. Hermione le jaugea un instant, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder un secret :

- Bien, promets-moi de ne pas te moquer !

Harry acquiesça doucement. Hermione prit sa respiration et dans un souffle lâcha :

- Ginny a décidé de me relooker po…pourrévelermavraibeauté…selon elle…

La jeune fille avait maintenant les joues rouges. Harry la regarda bizarrement puis subitement se pencha vers elle pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue :

- Tu es déjà plus que pas mal 'Mione mais si Ginny s'en mêle, là tu vas faire un malheur, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux à sa meilleure amie.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, il la lâcha. « Chacun change un jour ou l'autre, pourquoi vouloir empêcher ça ? Il est temps qu'Hermione lâche un peu ses bouquins pour s'amuser un peu … » Pensa-t-il. Il passa dans le salon en se faisant la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à Ron avec son attitude de frère protecteur…

Si Harry était resté un peu en arrière à observer Hermione monter les escaliers, il aurait pensé que cette dernière avait bu autre chose que de l'eau au repas ; sa démarche semblait saccadée voir même titubante…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je me sens tellement fatiguée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu pied !_

§XXXXXXXX§

Quand les filles furent prêtes, la petite troupe sortit de la maison sous une lune à moitié pleine et un ciel éclairé de mille feux. Une fine brise soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Ils descendirent le chemin qui menait au village. Kaïus, de part sa qualité de sorcier, préférait s'isoler des villageois. Il avait une réputation de farfelu. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas car d'autres sorciers et sorcières résidaient à Falmouth. Ce que les Moldus de Falmouth ne savaient pas, c'est que la population de ce village était en très large majorité sorcière…

La joyeuse troupe s'avançait vers les festivités estivales organisées chaque année par le village. Un orchestre de rue avait élu domicile sur le quai du petit port. La musique était entraînante et s'entendait de la place du village où ils étaient arrivés. Ginny commença à supplier les autres pour s'approcher du port. Kaïus les laissa là pour partir s'attabler avec des amis devant une bonne bière au pub du village qui avait sorti les tables dehors pour l'occasion. Il demanda néanmoins de ne pas faire d'excès et de rentrer avant l'aube…

La place du village accueillait des stands de jeux pour les jeunes enfants et pour les plus vieux également. Des lumignons de toutes les couleurs se croisaient au-dessus de la place telle une toile arachnéenne aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des marchands de crêpes et de barba papa faisaient aussi étalage de leurs friandises dignes des grandes fêtes foraines. Ron et Neville partirent acheter des crêpes tandis que Ginny, pour calmer son impatience, entraînait Luna devant un stand de bijoux artisanaux. Harry, l'humeur enthousiaste, regardait avec avidité toute cette animation. Il fit part de ses impressions à Hermione restée avec lui ; elle aussi était étourdie par tant d'animation. Il tourna tout autour de lui pour s'enivrer encore plus de cette ambiance, son regard s'arrêta soudain sur la jeune fille à côté de lui. Il fut incapable pendant plusieurs secondes de s'arracher à sa contemplation : « Où était passée Hermione Granger, l'élève studieuse par excellence, réservée sauf avec ses amis et fagotée comme si c'était la dernière préoccupation de son esprit ? » Hermione avait revêtu une petite robe blanche sans manche avec des brettelles qui se nouaient dans le cou laissant une bonne partie de son dos dénudé. Sa robe légèrement évasée à partir de la taille lui tombait en dessous du genou. Sa chevelure abondante avait été remontée pour dégager sa nuque et mettre son visage en valeur. Le regard de la jeune fille pétilla de malice quand elle croisa celui d'Harry.

- Alors je vais faire un 'malheur' selon toi ?

Harry déglutit avec peine. « Je dirais pire que ça » pensa-t-il. Il n'eut pas à répondre à la question car Ron et Neville revenaient avec des crêpes. Ils partirent tous ensemble sur le quai pour voir les danseurs, après avoir récupérer Luna et Ginny. Cette dernière mangea sa crêpe à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'élança sur la piste de danse. Les autres prirent leur temps pour déguster leur crêpe. Ron, qui en avait pris une au chocolat, avait trouvé le moyen de s'en mettre partout autour de la bouche. Luna s'empressa de l'aider à s'essuyer les lèvres ce qui fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le rouquin... Neville fut soudain entraîné sur la piste par Ginny. Celle-ci avait décidé de lui apprendre à danser. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait l'expérience de son ignorance dans ce domaine lors de sa troisième année pendant le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Bientôt, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent tous sur la piste en train de se déhancher au son des musiques pop à la mode dans le monde Moldu. Ils faisaient tous plus ou moins le clown choisissant des pas de danses tous aussi loufoques les uns que les autres…Quand arrivèrent les slows,... ils décidèrent tous d'aller boire un verre.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est faite inviter à danser par le grand brun aux yeux bleus, répondit Luna en regardant du coin de l'œil Harry.

Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange, il se retourna brusquement pour regarder la piste de danse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Hermione était en effet en train de danser un slow avec un grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Et bien, faut pas s'en faire ! lâcha Ron amusé. Bon vous venez ! Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Harry eut du mal à détacher son regard de la piste « C'était prévisible » pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers la buvette avec les autres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la brunette les rejoignit les joues en feu. Elle but directement dans le verre de Ginny une grande gorgée de limonade.

- Alors, alors ! Demanda la rouquine, comment il s'appelle ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Il est sympa ?

Neville et Ron trop occupés à parler avec un des barmans de la buvette, ne virent pas Harry se rapprocher furtivement des trois filles.

- Il s'appelle Ryan, il a vingt ans. Et j'ajouterai que c'est un petit prétentieux imbu de sa personne !

Harry revint, toujours aussi furtivement et comme si de rien n'était, auprès des deux autres garçons. Il affichait maintenant un petit sourire en coin.

§XXXXXXXX§

Quand vint l'heure du feu d'artifice, Ron et Luna les quittèrent préférant passer ce moment en tête-à-tête. Les quatre autres s'installèrent sur le sable de la petite plage municipale. Les premières lumières fusèrent dans le ciel nocturne pour éclater en de magnifiques gerbes d'étincelles bleues, rouges et vertes. Des 'Oh !' et des 'Ah !' d'ébahissements s'entendirent ici et là. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu un feu d'artifice en vrai, pensa que ça ressemblait à des lancés de sorts magiques. Il trouvait cela magnifique même s'il avait l'impression que les étincelles vertes ressemblaient à des sorts d'_Avada Kedavra_… Quand arriva le bouquet final fait de pluies d'étoiles filantes dorées et rouges, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il entendit un murmure à côté de lui : « Ce sont les couleurs des Gryffondor ». Harry tourna sa tête vers la voix et vit le visage d'Hermione éclairé intensément par les lumières du feu d'artifice. Elle lui sourit doucement et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il détourna vite son regard pour le reporter vers le ciel. Quand la dernière gerbe de couleur eut disparu pour laisser la place aux étoiles, Harry se leva pour s'apercevoir tout confus que Ginny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Neville, le regard rêveur porté vers la mer. Hermione lui agrippa le T-shirt et l'entraîna vers la place du village.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle.

- Mais, les autres ? rappela Harry.

- Sont trop occupés à mon avis… répliqua-t-elle taquine.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de revenir tout seul avec Hermione. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise et n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il n'eut cependant aucune raison de se sentir gêné tout le long du chemin, son amie faisant la conversation pour deux. Il rigola même un moment quand Hermione imita un des danseurs qui ressemblait à un croisement de gorille avec un cochon, doublé d'une allure de pachyderme. Il rit encore plus quand elle précisa d'un air contrit et désolé que malheureusement, il y eut dans la soirée, une hécatombe de doigts de pied quand le dit danseur décida de danser le tango en mélangeant des pas de flamenco et de salsa…

Ils arrivèrent chez Kaïus en riant de bon cœur, ravis de leur soirée. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par les quatre autres qui avaient l'air d'être tous sur un petit nuage. Une fois passés par la salle de bain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le grenier, dortoir improvisé pour loger les six jeunes gens. Trois lits, adossés sur un des murs les plus longs de la pièce, faisaient face à trois autres lits installée contre le mur opposé. Ils discutèrent de leur journée du lendemain. Ils avaient décidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée d'aller faire un tour au marais de Querdditch, célèbre lieu qui donna son nom au Quidditch. Harry était en train de convaincre Hermione de monter sur un balai pour jouer avec eux le lendemain quand Ron poussa un cri d'effroi. Une araignée s'était faufilée sur sa couverture. D'un geste maladroit, il réussit néanmoins à la stupéfixer avec sa baguette. Neville ne put s'empêcher de rire de la trouille de son ami, ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs l'oreiller de ce dernier en pleine figure. Neville voulu répliquer mais étant toujours aussi maladroit pour viser, l'oreiller atterrit (encore) sur la tête d'Harry. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers à laquelle vinrent se joindre rapidement les filles. Des plumes volaient à travers la pièce formant bientôt un écran cotonneux. Luna mit fin à la bataille en confisquant les oreillers et en faisant disparaître les plumes.

- Rrrra, t'es pas drôle Lu', on s'amusait bien, râla un peu Ginny.

- Je sais mais demain, il faut être en forme, répliqua Luna d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- On croirait entendre 'Mione, bougonna Ginny.

- Justement, elle dort déjà, elle, alors ne la réveillez pas ! murmura Luna.

Harry regarda le lit d'Hermione et vit que cette dernière s'était assoupit, recroquevillée en chien de fusil, les couvertures par terre. Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour s'être endormie au cours d'une bataille d'oreillers ! Le jeune homme se leva pour aller la border sans s'apercevoir du regard narquois que lui lançaient les quatre autres. Ron ajouta d'un air innocent :

- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit crevée, elle s'est fait draguer toute la soirée…Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Il rejeta ses couvertures sur lui en s'affalant sur son lit.

Ginny et Luna pouffèrent de rire silencieusement mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant le regard perçant que leur jeta Harry. Tout le monde dans le grenier s'endormit rapidement en souhaitant tous revivre une journée comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer.

* * *

_(1) : D'après certaines études scientifiques, le scorpion aurait un métabolisme beaucoup plus adapté pour assimiler la radioactivité sans que cela le perturbe._

_N/a : J'ai écrit ces deux chapitres il y a plus de deux ans. Soyez indulgents pour le style…un peu (beaucoup) gamin… ; ). Cette histoire est mon bébé ; je me suis creusée la tête, arrachée les cheveux, bref j'en ai bavé pour lui pondre un semblant de scénario cohérent. Scénario, qui soit dit en passant, ne commencera pleinement qu'au quatrième chapitre ! Vous voilà prévenus !_

_RDV dans une semaine (environ)._


	3. Querdditch, révélateur de talent

Petites notes :

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé (Ninouche, il me faut ton adresse mail ; p) pour ces débuts (chaotiques) de Ma Source de Vie. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** **Querdditch, révélateur de talent…**

Le lendemain, la tête ébouriffée, les jeunes gens descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se préparèrent bien vite, pressés d'arriver au marais. Seule Hermione qui était descendue la dernière semblait traîner de la savate. Ils embarquèrent finalement tous dans la vieille camionnette Moldu de Kaïus qui se mit à toussoter dès que Neville eut mis le moteur en marche. Kaïus leur fit des dernières recommandations pour le trajet puis transplana dans un pop sonore pour aller au travail. Harry qui était installé à l'avant avec Neville, demanda à ce dernier où travaillait son oncle.

- Il est apothicaire à Plymouth, il fabrique d'ailleurs les meilleures potions à base de plantes médicinales de tout le pays !

Neville se lança alors sur l'importance d'avoir des bonnes relations avec les herboristes, qui fournissaient à amont les plantes et avec les Médicomages de Sainte mangouste, qui achetaient en aval les potions de son oncle.

Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment discuté de plantes avec Neville, vit à quel point celui-ci était passionné. Loin de le trouver assommant, il lui posa pleins de questions. Il apprit ainsi que Neville comptait faire des études approfondies sur toutes les plantes magiques médicinales et notamment la _Mandragore_ pour aider par la suite son oncle. Neville lui avoua même ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit aux autres. Il comptait d'abord faire des études en laboratoire sur les _Mandragores_ avant d'envisager un quelconque voyage. Il ajouta un peu confus que les études sur le terrain n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer un Neville pris au piège avec un filet du diable dans les bas fonds de la forêt amazonienne, les pieds et les mains liés par des lianes étrangleuses… Il ne fallait mieux pas provoquer la maladresse du jeune homme en l'envoyant dans un pays reculé…

§XXXXXXXX§

- On est arrivé! lança Ginny, la préposé au plan de route. Tu dois tourner à la prochaine à gauche, Neville, et on prendra un chemin qui traverse un bois cachant les marais aux Moldus.

Une fois traversée, le dit bois, la camionnette stoppa sur une petite aire en terre battue située devant le plus grand parc que n'avait jamais vu Harry. Encaissé au fond d'une vallée qui était bordée d'une forêt dense dans les hauteurs, le parc semblait animé d'une clarté propre à lui.

Ils descendirent de la camionnette avec hâte, les yeux éblouis par cette vision champêtre. Au fond de la vallée, coulait un ruisseau qui descendait parfois en cascade ou parfois en décrivant des courbes sinueuses. Harry ne voyait pas jusqu'où allait le ruisseau mais il comprit qu'il menait au marais de Querdditch en lisant le panneau situé au bord de l'aire où ils s'étaient garés.

Ils s'apprêtèrent tous à descendre les marches taillées dans la roche pour atteindre la vallée quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il manquait quelqu'un à la bande. Tout à leur excitation de la découverte de la vallée, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il manquait…

- Hermione ! Fit Ron énervé, elle s'est encore fait draguer ou quoi !

- Non, je crois qu'elle est restée dans la camionnette ! répliqua Ginny.

- Je vais la chercher, vous n'avez qu'à commencer à descendre sans nous. Nous vous rattraperons, lâcha rapidement Harry.

Harry partit chercher son amie sans entendre la réplique de Luna. Celle-ci faisait simplement remarquer qu'Hermione était restée bien silencieuse tout le long du chemin. La perspicace Serdaigle se doutait qui plus est que la jeune fille s'était assoupie pendant le trajet.

Harry retrouva effectivement Hermione endormis dans la camionnette, recroquevillée sur une banquette arrière.

- Hermione, l'appela-t-il doucement, réveille toi.

Ses appels n'eurent aucun effet ; il décida alors de la secouer légèrement.

- Tu rates quelque chose, je t'assure, le paysage est magnifique !

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bras nu sur lequel il avait posé sa main pour la réveiller. Une envie subite de le caresser lui vint à l'esprit. Au moment où il décidait de joindre le geste à la pensée, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond, manquant de renverser Harry. Il se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de deux yeux noisette qui le fixaient étrangement. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, il y vit un gouffre sombre rempli d'anxiété et d'une souffrance indicible.

- Harry ? dit Hermione dans un souffle, pourquoi…pourquoi tu m'as appelé à l'aide ?

- Hein ? Fit Harry déconcerté.

- Tu m'as bien appelé à l'aide à l'instant, non ?

- Je…m…mais non, je n'ai rien dit de tel 'Mione ! balbutia Harry, encore troublé par l'expression de la jeune fille.

- Alors, j'ai du rêver, constata la jeune fille dans un bâillement. On est arrivé? reprit-elle une lueur d'excitation naissant dans son regard à la vue du paysage.

- Oui et on n'attend plus que Melle la marmotte daigne se bouger pour aller jusqu'au marais, fit Harry sarcastique.

- La marmotte voudrait bien sortir de cette camionnette mais un gros tas l'empêche d'accéder à la portière !

Harry rougit en réalisant la promiscuité dans laquelle il se trouvait avec la jeune fille. Il sortit prestement en grommelant « gros tas, gros tas, faut peut-être pas exagérer ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire faiblement en s'étirant hors de la camionnette. Harry remarqua alors à quel point elle paraissait pâle sous son léger bronzage.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Mais oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es toute pâlichonne et tu n'arrêtes pas de dormir depuis hier soir !

- Ah oui ? Et bien je dois simplement être en manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Je dormirai plus à la rentrée, pour le moment _Carpe Diem_ !

- Karpé quoi ? Fit Harry étonné.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

- Le latin est la langue la plus importante pour un sorcier occidental, Harry. Quand te décideras-tu à prendre des cours de latin ?

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je préfère te voir parler de l'importance d'avoir certaines connaissances que de somnoler dans une vieille camionnette. Mais attends ! Fit Harry en se frappant soudainement le front du plat de la main.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille d'un air plus que suspicieux.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'utilises pas un Retourneur de temps ? Tu présentes certains symptômes en tout cas, comme la fatigue. Ce serait en plus tout à fait toi, ça, de vouloir à la fois profiter des vacances et en même temps de vouloir t'attaquer à la lecture de vieux grimoires poussiéreux sur tes futures études. Tu n'aurais pas reçu l'aide du professeur Mac…

Harry s'interrompit vite après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière affichait une couleur rouge cramoisie sur son visage. Harry sentit que ce n'était pas un rouge-culpabilité mais un rouge-crispé virant même plutôt au rouge-énervé. Il comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux décamper avant que ça ne vire à la colère noire…

- Oups, désolé 'Mione, je disais ça comme ça !

Il était arrivé en bas des marches et foulait l'herbe tendre de la prairie quand Hermione apparut, l'air renfrogné. Ils prirent un chemin longeant le ruisseau et menant au marais. Elle se dérida cependant lorsque Harry, le nez en l'air à regarder les quelques arbres qui les entouraient, s'étala de tout son long en trébuchant sur une racine.

- Bien fait ! lâcha-t-elle moqueuse en étouffant un rire.

Devant la mine déconfite du garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de s'esclaffer. Harry se joignit bientôt à elle, heureux de retrouver son amie avec le regard pétillant. Celle-ci lui proposa une main secourable qu'Harry accepta de bon cœur.

Au moment où leurs mains rentrèrent en contact, Harry sentit alors comme une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Hermione en revanche se mit à trembler de tout son long. Harry se releva et lâcha la main d'Hermione, complètement désorienté. Hermione cessa de frissonner mais dans un réflexe, s'agrippa les bras, elle semblait aussi perdue qu'Harry. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour aussitôt détourner leurs regards, rougissant tous les deux. Ils reprirent leur chemin sans dire un mot, plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer : quelque chose venait de circuler entre eux deux, par l'intermédiaire de leurs mains, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Au plus profond de lui, il savait (il en était sûr) de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'arrivait pas à le nommer…Un profond sentiment d'agacement s'empara du jeune homme, il commençait à trouver ses réactions et son attitude vis à vis d'Hermione tout bonnement….exaspérantes…

§XXXXXXXX§

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'écria Ron en les voyant arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tiens Harry ton balai, et celui-ci est pour toi 'Mione, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant les balais.

- Non-merci Ron, je vais seulement vous regarder jouer, dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Sans un autre regard pour les deux garçons, elle partit s'installer dans les gradins posés sur une colline dominant le terrain de jeu et les marais situés en arrière plan. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés…

Les autres commencèrent une partie qui leur prit toute leur attention pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ron, gardait les buts pendant que Ginny, Neville et Luna tentaient de percer sa défense. Harry, lui, était batteur et à l'aide d'une balle en cuir qu'il avait ensorcelée comme un Cognard mais avec moins de violence, il essayait de déjouer les tactiques des trois poursuiveurs. Luna se débrouillait plutôt bien pour faire des passes mais elle s'avérait subitement incapable de tirer quand elle arrivait face à Ron. Neville quant à lui passait son temps à s'agripper à son manche et à essayer de protéger Ginny contre les attaques du Cognard potterien. Essayer était un grand mot mais son attitude était touchante à voir surtout quand immanquablement, il se prenait le Cognard en pleine poire. Harry pensait avec effarement qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu lors d'un match Gryffondor -Serpentard…

Se défoulant en frappant le plus fort possible, Harry avait de l'énergie à dépenser. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ce regain d'énergie et en profita pour faire le fou avec son Eclair de feu sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les estrades en pensant qu'il fanfaronnait comme son père… Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Hermione endormie. Il laissa les autres continuer à jouer. Ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à essayer la célèbre tactique d'attaque en faucon pour remarquer son absence. S'approchant de la jeune fille, il l'observa avec inquiétude : il ne savait que faire. Devait-il la réveiller ? Mais si elle était si fatiguée que ça, mieux fallait la laisser dormir. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des exclamations venant du bas des estrades. Quatre jeunes hommes regardaient Ron et les autres en discutant avec animation.

- Oh non ! Pas lui ! fit la voix de son amie qui semblait avoir été réveillée par la venue des jeunes hommes.

Harry, toujours sur son balai, faillit en tomber.

- Hermione ! Tu dormais encore ! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? dit-il rapidement, le visage affichant clairement son anxiété.

Hermione le remarqua et répondit aussitôt :

- Ecoute Harry, je vais bien, j'ai simplement un besoin de sommeil en ce moment. C'est comme…c'est comme si je voulais rattraper tout le sommeil que je n'ai pas eu durant nos années mouvementées à Poudlard, et Merlin sait qu'on en a loupé, des heures de sommeil.

- Tu devrais quand même consulter un Médicomage, 'Mione, insista le Gryffondor. Il saura sûrement quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

- J'irais mieux dès que ce prétentieux aura quitter ce terrain, lança la jeune fille un regard contrarié en direction des quatre garçons.

Harry reconnut alors le garçon qui avait dansé un slow avec Hermione la veille au soir. Fronçant les sourcils, il descendit les voir, laissant Hermione sur les estrades.

- Salut ! Fit-il brièvement dans un atterrissage parfait.

Les quatre jeunes hommes le regardèrent, bouche bée.

- La vache ! Matez-moi ce balai les gars, fit un grand garçon à l'allure dégingandée et aux cheveux bruns.

- Du calme, Russel, répondit le bellâtre qui avait énervé Hermione. Le jeune homme avait visiblement une carrure d'athlète et ses yeux bleus étincelaient de sagacité. Salut, on passait faire une petite partie, ça vous dirait de jouer avec nous ? ajouta-il en en serrant la main d'Harry.

Harry, prit au dépourvu, remarqua alors qu'ils avaient tous un balai à la main.

- Euh, ouais, ça peut se faire.

- Parfait. Chris ! lança le dragueur d'Hermione à un jeune homme qui avait le même regard que lui. Arrête de fixer comme ça euh…

- Harry…Harry Potter, répondit-il rapidement, pressé de passer la scène qui allait suivre. Mais il fut un peu soulagé de voir que son interlocuteur ne s'attardait pas sur son cas.

- Moi c'est Ryan Wenisch. Désolé mon jeune frère n'est pas très discret parfois ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Voici donc Chris, Russel, mon autre petit frère, et mon meilleur ami Matt, fit Ryan en désignant un grand garçon visiblement d'origine hindoue.

Ginny atterrit soudain près d'Harry bientôt suivit des autres. Harry les mit alors au courant de la proposition. Tout le monde fut enthousiaste mais Luna fit remarquer qu'une personne ne devrait pas jouer, étant un nombre de joueurs impairs, à moins qu'Hermione ne se décide à monter sur un balai.

- Hermione ? Hermione est ici ? Je…je veux dire c'est votre amie ? dit d'un air confus Ryan qui regarda, l'œil brillant, les gradins.

Harry grogna un « J'vaislachercher » avant de s'envoler. Luna et Ginny, qui avaient reconnu le beau Ryan, affichèrent un grand sourire narquois du moins légèrement ironique pour la Serdaigle, l'air de penser que finalement cette partie risquait d'être forte intéressante.

§XXXXXXXX§

- Quoi ! Harry ! Ne me dis pas qu'il va rester ici ! dit Hermione d'un air dépité.

- Désolé 'Mione, je suis venu te proposer de venir jouer avec nous, on est en nombre impair, mais si tu es trop fatiguée…

- Ça va ! L'interrompit la brunette. Elle sembla hésitée un instant puis finit par lâcher :

- Si je joue cette fichue partie, tu me jures que tu ne me forceras plus jamais à remonter sur un balai ?

- Promis-craché-juré, 'Mione ! dit Harry ravi.

- Et tu me promets, ajouta-t-elle après une courte réflexion, que tu ne m'embêteras plus avec ces histoires de Médicomage ?

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement en faisant un looping avec son balai, trop heureux de faire partager sa passion avec son amie.

Une fois tous réunis pour décoller, ils décidèrent du choix des équipes. Ginny et Luna exigèrent de jouer avec toutes les filles dans la même équipe.

- Vous allez le regretter à mon avis. Je vais être un handicap pour vous, lança Hermione ignorant superbement Ryan à la grande satisfaction d'Harry qui n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

- Pas si je joue contre vous, répondit dans un sourire maladroit, Neville. Les handicaps sont partagés.

Malgré la déception de Ginny qui se lisait sur son visage, les équipes furent ainsi faites. Ron et Russel étaient les gardiens et Ryan et Harry, les batteurs. Le match put enfin commencer.

§XXXXXXXX§

Au début, Ginny et Luna ne se débrouillèrent pas trop mal, elles menaient la danse avec dextérité et maintenant que Ron était dans le même camp que Luna cette dernière révélait des vrais talents de Poursuiveuse. Elles réussirent ainsi à marquer trois buts assez facilement, les trois poursuiveurs adverses ayant du mal à s'adapter à leur jeu, « deux poursuiveurs adverses » aurait été un terme plus juste car ce pauvre Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la tornade rousse Ginny passer devant lui sans pouvoir esquisser ne serait ce qu'un seul geste de la main.

Cependant, Matt et Chris se ressaisirent bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Ils réussirent finalement quelques feintes en faisant croire aux adversaires qu'ils passaient le Souaffle à Neville. Mais au dernier moment, ils gardaient toujours la balle. On pouvait tout de suite voir qu'ils jouaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps car ils se faisaient des passes sans même regarder où l'autre se trouvait. C'était comme s'ils avaient développé un sixième sens. Ron, néanmoins, réussit à arrêter quelques tirs mais il ne put plus rien faire quand Ryan entra en action. Observateur jusqu'ici, il entreprit alors de déconcentrer, comme se doit de faire un batteur qui se respecte, le cours du jeu : il n'hésita pas à envoyer les Cognards, un deuxième ayant été ajouté à celui d'Harry, sur les deux malheureuses Poursuiveuses et sur Ron.

Harry n'était pourtant pas en train de chômer, il s'afférait à suivre et à anticiper la trajectoire des Cognards envoyés par Ryan, exercice assez facile puisque son poste initial consistait à calquer sa trajectoire sur celle d'une minuscule balle. Une fois bien engagé, il s'évertuait à relancer de toutes ses forces, les dangereuses balles mais il constatait que Ryan mettait énormément de puissance dans ses lancés. Il contractait les muscles de l'épaule qui tenait la batte au moment de l'impact et renvoyait aussi de toutes ses forces les Cognards vers Chris, Matt ou Russel. Les échanges entre les deux batteurs devenaient ainsi d'instant en instant, de plus ne plus tendus. Durant ce charmant duel, les attrapeuses essayaient vainement de marquer des buts mais Chris et Matt les empêchaient toujours.

La pauvre Hermione était plus spectatrice que joueuse dans cette partie, c'est ainsi qu'un observateur extérieur aurait trouvé bizarre de voir 4 attrapeurs filant dans les airs dans tous les sens et 2 autres faisant pratiquement du surplace. Neville, pas très loin d'Hermione tentait désespérément de faire signe à ses coéquipiers pour lui passer la balle ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais les deux autres avaient visiblement décidé de l'ignorer. Il réussit néanmoins à s'interposer au milieu d'un échange entre les deux autres en volant littéralement la balle qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il s'élança alors, bien décidé à montrer qu'il savait jouer. Arrivé devant les buts, il feinta d'une remarquable manière son ami Ron et passa le Souaffle rapidement à Matt qui le suivait derrière. Celui-ci tira sans plus attendre et marqua : le score était maintenant de 40 à 30 en leur faveur. Matt vola près de Neville, rejoins par Chris. Tous deux firent un sourire d'excuse au Gryffondor : l'équipe venait de récupérer son troisième attrapeur.

- Oh Merlin, les filles vont se faire massacrer, murmura Hermione, et moi qui est l'air d'une pauvre godiche sur ce balai !

Le trio adverse amorçait une attaque serrée et Ginny, talonnée par Luna, tenta de les arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de jouer ? Harry Potter, si mes deux amies perdent la face, ce sera entièrement de ta faute ! poursuivit Hermione en grommelant.

Le jeune homme passa justement près d'elle :

- Hermione ! Arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe et va aider les autres ! Tu ressembles à une Poufsouffle à rester bien sagement dans ton coin, lança-t-il exaspéré.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille ; un Cognard allait rentrer en collision d'ici quelques secondes avec Luna.

Hermione sembla énervée par la remarque d'Harry. Elle commença à maudire à voix haute le Gryffondor quand elle aperçut les mines essoufflées de Luna et Ginny, faisant cessé tous baragouinements vengeurs. Les deux jeunes filles venaient de laisser Ron se faire encaisser un cinquième but. Ce fut le coup d'œil qu'Hermione lança à Ryan qui acheva le travail : ce dernier affichait un petit air conquérant qui sembla exaspérer la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle dirigea alors la pointe de son balai vers le trio adverse et se pencha en avant. Elle dut sûrement prier tous les saints sorciers qu'elle connaissait, si on considérait son visage verdâtre, quand son balai prit de plus en plus de vitesse...

Ce fut Matt qui tenait le Souaffle quand une tornade brune hurlante s'abattit sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà Hermione se retrouvait en possession de la balle. Celle-ci prise par son élan effectua un magnifique virage serré pour se relancer en direction des buts de Russel.

- Mais où a-t-elle appris à voler comme ça ? s'étonna Harry qui avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il frappa un Cognard qui passait par-là, en direction de Chris puis se fit la réflexion que la jeune fille volait peut-être sans savoir vraiment comment il fallait se tenir sur un balai. Auquel cas, elle risquait d'être dangereuse pour les autres. Tout en bloquant la trajectoire d'un second Cognard, en le renvoyant cette fois-ci vers Russel, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé : visiblement sa petite remarque portait ses fruits.

Ginny et Luna, galvanisées par l'attitude d'Hermione, se surpassèrent pour assurer leur quatrième but : à 20 m des buts, Hermione fit une passe maladroitement à Ginny qui, d'un mouvement brusque, frappa le Souaffle assez violemment vers Luna. On aurait pu croire dans ce lancé que Ginny voulait se débarrasser de Luna en confondant le Souaffle avec un Cognard mais cet envoie était parfaitement calculé et Luna, dans une synchronisation parfaite, frappa le Souaffle dans le but gauche adverse. Russel avait tout juste eu le temps de se remettre du lancé de Cognard envoyé par les bons soins d'Harry, qu'il avait vu cet enchaînement parfait sans pouvoir empêcher son aboutissement logique.

La suite du jeu fut tendue, le réveil d'Hermione avait permis d'égaliser les chances de victoire de la partie. Bien qu'Hermione se sentait toujours aussi peu dégourdie sur un balai qu'un fantôme avec une fourchette, elle assurait néanmoins un soutien non négligeable à ses deux amies.

La partie qui devait durer trois quarts d'heure allait bientôt se terminer. Les filles menaient au score 80 à 70. L'équipe adverse multipliait les attaques et Ron fit un superbe arrêt qui lui valut les félicitations des filles.Ron, les oreilles si rouges qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec les feus arrières d'une voiture, une nuit de brouillard, s'apprêtait à relancer le Souffle vers Ginny qui repartait déjà de l'avant avec Luna, quand soudain, un Cognard envoyé par Ryan, se dirigea droit sur lui.

Harry l'avait vu passer trop tard, occupé à renvoyer le second vers Chris qui serrait de près Ginny. Il se retourna et eut à peine le temps de penser que la force du tir risquait d'être fatale à Ron que son cœur s'arrêta brutalement : Hermione qui venait de féliciter Ron, s'était placée sans le savoir sur la trajectoire du Cognard, entre ce dernier et Ron.

Harry s'élança sans réfléchir une seconde mais il arriva trop tard. Il vit à quelques mètres de lui Hermione se prendre violemment le Cognard dans le ventre. Celle-ci afficha l'espace d'un instant un air de totale incompréhension puis comme au ralentit, emportée par l'élan du Cognard, elle glissa de son balai, le souffle coupé, se précipitant vers le sol situé 20 m en dessous. Des hurlements de peur retentirent dans le stade mais Harry ne les entendait déjà plus. Il fila à une vitesse qu'en temps normal, son balai aurait été impossible de fournir mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il sentait toutes les fibres de son corps tendues vers un seul objectif : attraper Hermione avant que son corps ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Il fonça en piquer sur elle et l'attrapa par le buste. Il la plaqua contre lui, se préparant à subir le contrecoup de ce poids supplémentaire au moment où il amorça le redressement de son balai. Il lui fallut toute sa ténacité et sa force pour rétablir son balai à l'horizontale. Harry venait de faire une feinte de Wronski avec une seule main et c'était un exploit extraordinaire pour le monde du Quidditch mais en ce moment, il s'en foutait comme de sa dernière chaussette. Il arrêta son balai doucement, descendit et allongea sur l'herbe Hermione qui avait perdu connaissance. Il vérifia sa respiration et son estomac se contracta quand il ne sentit aucun souffle. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres qui avaient atterris près d'eux. Il réfléchit rapidement : il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire du bouche-à-bouche mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Il serra les dents et dit tout bas :

- Allez Hermione ! Respire, bon sang !

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un le pousser doucement, il vit avec stupeur Matt appuyer son poing sur l'estomac de la jeune fille et exercer une brusque pression. Il voulut protester violemment contre ce qui lui semblait être une agression vis à vis de son amie mais il s'aperçut que la cage thoracique de cette dernière avait recommencé à se soulever. Il lança un regard de gratitude vers l'Indien qui l'observait d'un air calme.

Les autres poussèrent alors tous en même temps un soupir qui ressembla à une légère brise tellement ils étaient soulagés. Leurs réactions similaires détendirent l'atmosphère et les filles remercièrent vivement Matt. Harry, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux Hermione qui ne tarda pas à reprendre connaissance. Son regard resta flou quelques secondes puis elle se redressa doucement en regardant avec ahurissement l'herbe verte autour d'elle. Neville et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever pendant que Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le regard flamboyant en direction de Ryan. Celui-ci était très pâle et regardait avec appréhension la jeune fille qui avait frôlé l'accident grave par sa faute.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, Ryan, intervint Luna qui avait rapidement perçu le bouillonnement intérieur de Harry. Hermione ne tenait pas son balai avec ses deux mains et ne regardait pas devant elle. Ne t'inflige pas tous les tords.

Ryan ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pour protester. Le jeune homme affichait réellement un air malheureux. Ce fut une des deux raisons pour lesquelles Harry décida de ne pas contredire les propos de la Serdaigle. La deuxième étant la faible voix d'Hermione qui interrompit toute discussion sur le responsable de cet accident.

- Luna a raison, c'est de ma faute, Ryan. Je vous demande pardon à tous. Je vous ai tous fait très peur et j'en suis désolée.

Elle ajouta avec une légère hésitation dans un pauvre sourire :

- Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'en me laissant jouer avec vous, vous le regretteriez…

- Et bien, on s'en souviendra, lâcha Ron d'un air effaré.

La remarque du rouquin fut le signal pour laisser place à l'hilarité du groupe. Chris et Russel sympathisèrent avec Ron en le félicitant pour ses nombreux arrêts au cours de la partie. Neville consolait Ginny qui, les larmes aux yeux, affichait le contrecoup de l'incident. Ryan s'approcha de Harry courageusement : 'de façon suicidaire' aurait été le terme qui convenait le plus…

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauver Hermione. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je ne m'en serais jamais remis…

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai sauvé, répondit Harry acerbe.

Leur début (prometteur) de conversation fut fort heureusement interrompu par Ron, Chris, Matt et Russel. Ils décidèrent tous d'arrêter le Quidditch pour la journée et quittèrent le terrain pour remonter la vallée jusqu'à la camionnette. Luna glissa rapidement à Hermione :

- J'ai réellement cru qu'Harry allait commettre un meurtre. Je pense sincèrement que Ryan n'aurait pas dû frapper ses Cognards si fort.

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, la blondinette ajouta mine de rien :

- Harry t'a sauvée de façon remarquable. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi inquiet sauf peut-être la fois l'année dernière quand il y a eu ce tremblement de terre à Poudlard…

- _Merci_ Luna mais cet incident est réglé alors n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Luna acquiesça et avec un sourire en coin, elle partit rejoindre Ginny et Neville.

Hermione soupira distraitement et sembla apprécier le fait d'être à l'écart du groupe tout en avançant. Elle croisa alors un regard émeraude remplit d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant, mais je suis majeure et vaccinée et assume donc mes actes. En bref, tu ne m'as _pas_ forcée à jouer alors _arrête_ de te sentir responsable de chaque incident qui se passe autour de toi !

Harry la regarda un instant les yeux ronds puis un sourire d'abord timide puis franchement amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Indubitablement, sa meilleure amie le surprendra toujours ; elle venait de frôler la catastrophe un instant plus tôt et elle lui annonçait, là tranquillement, qu'elle assumait parfaitement le fait de s'être jetée dans le vide avec un Cognard dans le ventre. Harry voulut se frotter la tête, réflexe qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait déconcerté, et pour ce faire leva son bras. Il faillit lâcher une exclamation de douleur. La partie avait été si physique que les muscles de son épaule en étaient tout endoloris.

Le groupe se sépara devant la camionnette de Kaïus et Ron promit de rester en contact avec Matt et Chris en échangeant rapidement leurs adresses sur des morceaux de parchemin. La petite troupe repartit donc sur la route : direction la plage pour pique-niquer. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre entre farniente, jeux de plage et baignades. Neville et Ron se lancèrent même dans un concours de châteaux de sable qui prit malheureusement fin quand un cataclysme s'abattit sur les murailles : une vague de 10 cm de haut avait décidé de jouer les tsunamis miniatures.

§XXXXXXXX§

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent chez Kaïus exténués mais ravis de leur journée. Après le dîner, chacun prit ses aises dans la maison. Ginny et Luna étaient parties à la chasse à l'araignée sur l'initiative de Luna. Neville et son oncle discutaient de plantes tandis qu'Hermione et Ron tentaient de ''comprendre'' un écrit culinaire chinois sur les bienfaits des viandes de Boutfeus (1) élevés dans les rizières asiatiques. Harry était parti regarder les étoiles sous un ciel dégagé. Accoudé contre la rambarde du patio, il cherchait Sirius des yeux…Il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit, il pressentait un malaise indéfinissable et n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il en ressentit comme une frustration. Lui, qui depuis ces derniers temps, avait la faculté de comprendre le monde l'entourant, était incapable d'exercer son don d'omniscience sur son environnement actuel. Il entendit des pas s'approcher près de lui. Il ne détourna pas la tête mais ne souhaitait pas être dérangé, encore moins par _elle_. Aussi s'adressa-t-il rudement à Hermione :

- Que veux-tu ?

- R…Rien, répondit-elle précipitamment, je profite simplement de cette belle nuit étoilée. Je…je vais te laisser, bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Harry regretta immédiatement son attitude, il voulut s'excuser mais la jeune fille était déjà partie.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il cependant tout bas.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un petit pot posé sur la rambarde à l'endroit où était la jeune fille l'instant d'avant. Il s'agissait d'une crème relaxante contre les courbatures à base de feuilles de saule. Il ressentit une profonde gratitude à l'égard de son amie. Lui, qui avait appréhendé le réveil douloureux le lendemain matin, ne pouvait qu'être soulagé. Il décida de suivre les autres qui allaient se coucher en passant au préalable par la salle de bain pour soigner son épaule contractée. Il retrouva les garçons dans la chambre en train de parler tout bas. Luna et Ginny lisaient chacune un bouquin, seule Hermione était assoupie, pelotonnée dans ses couvertures. Harry lui lança un bref regard troublé et se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement, l'épaule irradiant d'une douce chaleur…

* * *

(1): Boutfeu : dragon chinois si vous vous souvenez plus… ; ) 

RDV la semaine prochaine!


	4. L'ELFE des Aurors

_Petites notes : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Les réponses sont dans le petit blog créé à cet effet (lien sur 'homepage' dans ma bio). Voili-voilou. Joyeux Noël à tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :** **L'ELFE des Aurors**

Les vacances chez Kaïus passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût des jeunes gens. C'était toujours dans les moments où on s'amusait le plus que le temps passait trop vite. Harry en fit la douloureuse expérience quand il fallut repartir par la poudre de Cheminette au _Terrier_. Hormis le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise en compagnie d'Hermione depuis les incidents bizarres de leur journée de Quidditch, Harry s'était senti comme un poisson dans l'eau chez Kaïus.

Pour le remercier de les avoir si chaleureusement accueilli, les «enfants», comme aimait si souvent les appeler Kaïus, lui offrirent un superbe livre sur les _Gastronomies mystiques du monde entier_ de Bénedicta Mayonna, en édition limité bien évidemment. L'oncle de Neville en pleura presque de joie tellement son cadeau lui fit plaisir. Un quart d'heure avant de partir, Harry eut l'idée subite de demander si Kaïus connaissait le directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine), Gallilus Narval.

- Qui ne connaît pas ce vieux Narval, c'est une légende vivante ! Le meilleur Auror de tous les temps ! Avec lui aux commandes de votre institut de formation, vous serez bien dirigés.

Piqué par la curiosité, Ron ajouta :

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas loin de 180 ans ?

- C'est possible, répondit Kaïus brièvement. Direction la cheminée maintenant, je n'aimerais pas que Mme Weasley s'impatiente.

Harry eut la désagréable impression que Kaïus ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet Narval. D'habitude si prolixe en détails en tout genre concernant la communauté des sorciers, leur hôte ne semblait soudain pas vouloir étaler ses connaissances sur cet homme. Un coup d'œil à Ron lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux à Neville et Kaïus, Harry, Hermione, Luna et les deux Weasley arrivèrent chez ces derniers où les attendait Molly. Après les embrassades et les explications des passionnantes journées qu'ils avaient passé, ils occupèrent le reste de leur journée à flemmarder près du petit étang des Weasley, jouer aux cartes de sorciers ou bouquiner pour certaines (Hermione et Luna, pour ne citer qu'elles…). S'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils se seraient aperçus qu'une petite rouquine avait le regard vague et le soupir facile…

§XXXXXXXX§

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley emmena Ginny et Luna au chemin de Traverse pour compléter la liste de fournitures de leur dernière année à Poudlard, la rentrée commençant dans une semaine. Hermione qui s'était levée plus tard que les autres, était en train de grignoter un dernier toast, avachie devant un bol de café, quand Remus Lupin fit son apparition dans la cheminée de la cuisine, répandant un petit nuage de suif sur le carrelage.

- Bonjour, Remus. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Bonjour Hermione, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer aux garçons ! Répondit-il d'un regard scrutateur sur la jeune fille. Tu as encore lu trop tard hier soir ? Ajouta-il inquiet.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit la Gryffondor en étouffant un bâillement.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent à point nommé dans la cuisine pour entendre la bonne nouvelle : Remus leur avait trouvé le logement étudiant idéal selon ses dires. Les deux garçons ravis, demandèrent plus de détails au lycanthrope. Le logement était une maison relativement grande comprenant cinq chambres, trois au premier étage et deux au second. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait, outre une cuisine, un salon, un bureau et une bibliothèque.

- Mais c'est énorme ! Comment les garçons vont-ils payer leur loyer ? Ça doit être extrêmement cher ! s'exclama Hermione.

- En fait, reprit Remus, c'est la grand-mère de Neville qui prête cette maison aux garçons. Ce qui m'amène à une autre nouvelle : Neville va venir s'installer avec nous !

- Neville ? s'étonna Ron.

- Nous ? fit Harry.

- Neville va finalement faire des études en laboratoire avant de partir en Papouasie, aussi il restera à Londres. Et pour veiller sur vous, Molly a insisté pour que je vienne habiter chez vous. Je suis désolé pour cette dernière nouvelle, ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

- Mais c'est super ! s'écria Ron. Plus on est de fous, plus on…

- Comment ferez vous les nuits de pleines lunes ? l'interrompit brutalement Hermione.

- Mes conférences, depuis mon combat contre les Mangemorts, m'ont permis d'acquérir un poste de consultant au ministère sur la réhabilitation des Loups-garous. Cela va d'ailleurs donner lieu à un nouveau projet de loi sur la protection des Loups-garous contre la discrimination au travail, ajouta-t-il fièrement. J'ai ainsi un salaire me permettant d'acheter mes potions Tue-loups. Ai-je répondu à votre question Miss Granger ? dit Remus faussement sévère.

Cette dernière rougit et marmonna précipitamment qu'elle devait aller se préparer, avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange chez Hermione ces derniers temps ? dit Remus reprenant une mine soucieuse.

- Et bien, elle est irritable et ronchonne mais c'est coutumier chez elle les veilles de rentrée, certifia Ron.

- Savez-vous quelles études va-t-elle entamer ? reprit Remus.

- Nan, elle veut rien nous dire ! bougonna le rouquin. Comme si elle n'avait pas confiance en ses amis…

- Elle n'arrête pas de dormir aussi, ajouta Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Dormir ? s'alarma soudain leur ancien professeur de DCFM.

- Ouais, renchérit Ron, mais elle nous assure que c'est parce que pendant toutes ses années d'études à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir. On la soupçonne plutôt d'abuser de lecture tardive mais bon, c'est Hermione. J'ai toujours dis qu'elle était cinglée.

Remus ne parut pas convaincu de son explication mais ils furent distraits de leur conversation : une volée de hiboux petits ducs entrèrent par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ron et Harry ouvrirent leur lettre respective. Un troisième hibou attendait perché sur le buffet de la cuisine.

- Ça vient de notre ELFE ! s'écria Ron.

_Université Lunicorne, **E**cole **L**ibre de **F**ormation **E**studiantine en Sorcellerie Aurorienne.  
Directeur : Gallilus Narval, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Métamorphoseur-en-chef, Manitou-Chercheur en Démonologie fondamentale  
Cher Mr Weasley,  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages conseillés pour vos études d'Auror. L'équipement en potions, camouflages et médicomagie vous sera fourni par l'université.  
La rentrée aura lieu le premier septembre. Vous serez prié de vous présenter au ministère de la magie à 10 h; un responsable de téléportation vous attendra dans le hall.  
Veuillez recevoir, Mr Weasley, l'expression de nos salutations distinguées.  
Leonus Bellicar, Directeur-adjoint._

Les trois amis commentèrent brièvement les lettres. Remus leur conseilla quelques autres livres dont certains qu'Harry avait déjà reçus de la part de son parrain et de Remus pour l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans. Á la pensée de son parrain, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Son attention fut heureusement attirée par l'arrivée d'Hermione, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus dans la cuisine qu'elle reçut la troisième lettre. Les trois hiboux au plumage fauve prirent leur envol et repartirent, majestueux, par où ils étaient rentrés. Hermione décacheta avec fébrilité l'enveloppe. Elle parcourut la lettre rapidement et resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes. Les autres la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle demanda alors d'une petite voix :

- Remus, tu as bien dit qu'il y avait 5 chambres dans cette maison. Je peux venir habiter avec vous ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans mot dire puis ils sourirent, ravis par la demande de la jeune fille. Les études sans Hermione n'étaient plus vraiment des études...

- Je pense que ça ne pose pas de problème, répondit Remus, et que vas-tu faire comme étude ?

- Formation à la recherche expérimentale des incantations, sortilèges et potions. Section des chercheurs-Aurors.

Elle avait dit ça d'un trait. Harry mit quelques temps à assimiler mais ce n'était pas le cas de Remus qui était stupéfait : il poussa un sifflement qui n'était pas coutumier au caractère du lycanthrope.

- Hermione, je te félicite !

Une douce lueur passa dans le regard de la jeune fille. Harry le remarqua et eut un pincement au cœur qu'il ne chercha pas à interpréter.

- M…Merci, balbutia-t-elle, mais j'ai…j'ai été aidé pa…par le professeur Dumbledore qui…

- Hermione ! Ça veut dire quoi ton charabia au juste ? l'interrompit Ron.

- Ça veut dire, répondit calmement Remus, qu'Hermione est une des rares élues à avoir accédé à cette formation directement après ses ASPIC. Elle va apprendre les bases pour rechercher de nouveaux sorts aidant les Aurors dans leur travail.

- Il y a également de la recherche en incantation et potions, ajouta Hermione pensivement, j'envisage de m'orienter dans ces deux secteurs.

Les études envisagées par Hermione en laissèrent plus d'un enthousiaste au Terrier. L'admiration que Luna portait à la Gryffondor s'en trouva renforcée d'un cran ; la mère de la Serdaigle avait, elle aussi, réalisé les mêmes études. Molly Weasley était, elle, bien soulagée de savoir qu'une jeune fille studieuse allait vivre sous le même toit que son fils.

§XXXXXXXX§

C'est ainsi que le trio inséparable s'installa dans la maison, rue Edgar Clock, célèbre poursuiveur de l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch de 1897 à 1912. Leur quartier était le seul de Londres à abriter une communauté magique aussi importante si bien que même les noms des rues avaient été changés. Si par hasard, un Moldu passait par là et se demandait qui était Edgar Clock, une envie irrépressible d'aller soudain éteindre le gaz chez lui le prenait, même s'il n'avait pas de gazinière...

Ron, qui avait dû faire ses adieux à sa petite amie la veille, avait un air de teckel irlandais qu'on laissait au pas de la porte un jour de pluie. Harry prit son copain par la manche et le força à faire le tour du propriétaire. Hermione et Remus les suivirent dans la cuisine qu'ils trouvèrent spacieuse et chaleureuse. Ils eurent tous un sursaut de frayeur quand dans un petit « pop » sonore, apparut Dobby. Ce dernier affichait désormais un pot de chambre renversé sur sa tête à la place de son si célèbre cache-théière ; un sourire lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Tandis que les deux garçons retenaient avec peine un fou rire, Hermione s'avança vers l'Elfe de maison en leur jetant par-dessus son épaule des regards outrés.

- Dobby, je suis ravie que tu sois avec nous. Savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que toi s'installe avec nous me rassure beaucoup !

- L'amie d'Harry est si magnanime à l'égard de cet ingrat et si méchant Dobby !

Sur ces mots, l'Elfe s'élança, tête baissée, en direction de la table en chêne massif quand Harry, en habitué, l'attrapa par le col de son pull. Hermione, un moment décontenancée, se reprit bien vite et demanda la raison de cette culpabilité. Harry lui expliqua que Dobby se sentait ingrat à l'égard de Dumbledore qui l'avait recueilli à Poudlard il y a quatre ans de cela. Hermione s'adressa à la créature magique :

- Dobby, tu es un Elfe libre qui sert les personnes qu'il désire. Aussi je tiens à te rémunérer pour ton travail au sein de cette maison.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit qu'elle s'engageait à fournir une certaine somme à Dobby. Elle parapha le rouleau et sa signature apparut en surbrillance pendant quelques instants puis le rouleau disparut.

- Mademoiselle est trop bonne, je ne sais comment lui prouver ma reconnaissance, fit Dobby les larmes embuant les balles de ping-pong qui lui servaient de yeux.

- Et bien tu pourrais commencer par expliquer comment tu as fait pour transplaner dans la cuisine alors que la maison à des barrières anti-transplanage, embraya aussitôt Ron.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa place :

- Les barrières anti-transplanage ont une certaine tolérance à l'égard des Elfes de maison car ceux-ci sont considérés comme des êtres inoffensifs…

Harry murmura tout bas une phrase où les mots de « Kreature » et «Elfe dangereux » ressurgirent.

- …Mais maintenant que la maison possède son Elfe, continua Hermione, la barrière sera active pour tous les êtres vivants magiques!

- Je vois que tu t'es documentée sur la question, remarqua Remus amusé.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules du genre « mais non, tout le monde sait ça de nos jours… »

- Vas-tu abandonner la SALE ? lança soudainement Ron avec une lueur d'espoir.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Harry qui lui marmonna un « Ne-ramène-pas-ça-sur-le-tapis-sinon-on-va-encore-avoir-droit-à-un-discours-moralisateur… »

Hermione qui n'avait pas été dupe de leur petit manège, lança d'un ton acide :

- Non, je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je la mets simplement de côté pour me consacrer pleinement à mes études ! MAIS, rajouta-t-elle plus énervée en voyant le soupir de soulagement des deux autres, je compte bien en faire un but dans ma vie et quand j'aurais gagné mes gallons en tant que chercheuse, je ferais une campagne au ministère pour prouver à toute la communauté des sorciers que les Elfes méritent la liberté!

Elle avait fini sa tirade d'un ton enflammé. Les garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps, bientôt rejoints plus discrètement par Remus. « Décidément notre 'Mione nationale a de la suite dans les idées » pensa Harry.

- Avec l'ambition que tu as, tu ressembles tout à fait à une Serpentard, balança Ron d'un ton moqueur.

La réplique outrée de la pseudo Serpentard fut étouffée par le bruit de la sonnette. L'arrivée de Neville tombait à point nommé pour calmer les discours ardents d'une Gryffondor remontée qui partit d'un pas pressé façon Percy vers sa chambre. Harry la regarda partir d'un air amusé en pensant que le désappointement de la jeune fille avait au moins permis de faire remonter le moral de Ron.

§XXXXXXXX§

Les jours restant avant la rentrée se passèrent rapidement, les jeunes gens aidant à remettre en ordre la maison de la grand-mère Londubat qui n'avait pas été occupée depuis des lustres. Remus avait également pris ses quartiers mais ne s'attardait pas trop avec les futurs étudiant, étant très pris par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il leur dit cependant un soir en rentrant qu'il avait croisé Tonks au ministère.

- Elle sera présente à l'ELFE des Aurors le jour de la rentrée.

- Cool, avec elle on ne s'ennuie jamais, lâcha Ron en faisant allusion à la maladresse de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi sera-t-elle là-bas ? demanda Harry.

- Elle doit présenter l'école et puis attendez-vous à la voir souvent : les Aurors sont tenus de suivre régulièrement des stages disons 'd'entretien'.

La veille de la rentrée, les jeunes gens reçurent des lettres de la famille Weasley, Granger et de Kaïus Londubat. Ils leur souhaitaient tous bon courage pour la reprise des cours et souhaitaient savoir comment se passait leur installation.

- Bill me dit de faire attention au prof d'espionnage. Un de ses amis Aurors lui dit que c'est une vraie peau de vache. Ah , continua-t-il quelques minutes après, Fred me conseille de se méfier de la nourriture servie au self de l'ELFE, il paraît qu'elle est régulièrement contaminée par des _Vermisouris_… Pouah ! J'espère que c'est encore une de leurs plaisanteries. Tiens, finit-il par ajouter, Maman me dit que Charlie est sûr le point de nous faire une petite dépression, un des ses dragons, un suédois à museau court, a été 'sauvagement mutilé' et est mort de ses blessures. L'agresseur n'a pas encore été arrêté.

- Qui peut être aussi cruel pour blesser ainsi un pauvre animal ? lança Hermione profondément choquée.

- Euh…'pauvre animal' n'est pas le terme qui convient 'Mione, répliqua Harry qui avait encore des bons souvenirs de son Magyar à Pointe il y avait quatre ans de cela.

- En tout cas, renchérit Ron, faut être balèze pour s'en prendre à un dragon !

- Peut-être que c'est un ancien Mangemort qui a fait le coup ? suggéra Neville.

La remarque de ce dernier lança la discussion des quatre Gryffondor sur les hypothétiques risques de voir encore courir dans la nature des Mangemorts en mal de maître des Ténèbres à vénérer, les serviteurs de feu et non regretté Voldy, étant tous derrière les barreaux ou bisoutés par les Détraqueurs en mal d'amour…

§XXXXXXXX§

Le jour de la rentrée, les cinq occupants du 2 rue Edgar Clock se rendirent au Ministère de la magie. Une fois dans le hall, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent appelés par un Transplaneur affilié à l'ELFE des Aurors : c'était une personne qui était chargé de distribuer des photos nécessaires au transplanage affilié à des bâtiments spéciaux, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore les lieux.

Lupin et Neville, qui partait à son ELFE de Botanique, les quittèrent après avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux trois autres. Ceux-ci se concentrèrent chacun sur leur photo qui représentait un bâtiment assez austère, ressemblant à ces immeubles d'habitation du XIXième siècle qui eurent leur heure de gloire dans des temps définitivement révolus. Ils arrivèrent avec un pop caractéristique dans une cour intérieure de l'immeuble représenté sur la photo. Derrière eux, un immense portail vert foncé leur cachait la vue de la rue qu'ils devinaient aux bruits des voitures.

Ils virent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, d'autres étudiants étaient présents parmi lesquels ils reconnurent Susan Bones et Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Harry aperçut également quelques adultes dont Tonks et Kingsley, situés en retrait. Il les salua d'un petit signe de la main. Personne ne s'aperçut qu'une paire de yeux bleus ressemblant à des aigues-marines, les observait derrière un lourd rideau en velours vert foncé d'une fenêtre du troisième étage.

Ils étaient environ une vingtaine d'élèves qui furent conduits dans une immense salle à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, ressemblant à une nef d'église. Un vitrail en forme de rosace attira immédiatement le regard d'Harry. Peut-être parce que les rayons solaires révélaient le bleu pur extraordinaire qui se dégageait du vitrail. Un croissant de lune nacré ornait son centre tandis que différents animaux s'étalaient autour. Harry eut à peine le temps d'y distinguer une licorne, un dragon, un phénix et un serpent de mer que son attention fut reportée sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer et monter sur une estrade.

Il se dégageait de l'allure de cet homme une force tranquille qui mit aussitôt Harry en confiance. Agé d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns bouclés, il balaya d'un regard l'assemblée de jeunes sorciers et prit la parole :

- Bienvenu à Lunicorne, jeunes Aurors ! Notre ELFE est ravi de vous accueillir. Je suis Leonus Bellicar votre sous-directeur !

(« L'est où Narval ? » Fit Ron, « Chut ! » lui répondit Hermione)

- Au cours de la matinée vous visiterez, accompagné d'un guide et par groupe de cinq, l'Institut et ses différentes sections puis vous débuterez les cours cet après-midi.

(« Perdent pas de temps ici ! » Commenta Ron, « La-ferme-Ron ! » lança Hermione les dents serrés)

- Vote assiduité aux cours n'est pas obligatoire…

(« Vive l'universit-aïeuuu ! »)

- … mais il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler l'importance de cette année préparatoire.

Leonus Bellicar fit une pause, permettant ainsi à Ron de se masser les côtes après un coup de coude bien senti de son amie. Le sous-directeur reprit le regard plus sombre :

- Je tiens également à vous préciser que vous faites partie d'une nouvelle génération d'Aurors ; Nos effectifs ont été réduits pendant la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Vous avez donc un devoir de mémoire envers vos aînés : faîtes leur honneur !

La dernière phrase de Bellicar laissa à l'assemblée un sentiment proche de l'appréhension mais on pouvait lire dans les regards une farouche détermination.

§XXXXXXXX§

Ce fut Tonks qui se chargea de guider les trois Gryffondors pour le reste de la matinée. Leur groupe se complétait d'un garçon aux cheveux et regard d'ébène, son sourire par contraste était éclatant.

- Salut, moi c'est Noa Wyle.

- 'Lut moi c'est Ron Weasley, le bigleux c'est Harry Potter et la superbe jeune fille qui aurait pu être ma petite…

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger, l'interrompit cette dernière en marchant brusquement sur le pied du rouquin.

- Je vous avais reconnus, vous savez, répondit Noa tout en suivant Tonks à travers le dédale de couloirs.

- Ah ouais ? On est célèbre à ce point ? s'étonna Ron en boitillant légèrement.

- Non, j'ai simplement été à Poudlard jusqu'en quatrième année, à Serdaigle, précisa-t-il.

- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, renchérit Hermione. Et tu as fait quoi les trois dernières années ?

- J'ai passé mes examens à Beauxbâtons pour me perfectionner dans le duel.

- C'est vrai que l'école propose un « Sort-étude » en duel, intervint pour la première fois Harry.

- Oui, j'ai voulu me perfectionner dans ce domaine pour faciliter mon intégration dans l'ELFE des Aurors. Et puis, surtout à l'époque, mes parents ont pris peur que Poudlard soit attaqué par Vous-savez-qui.

Noa affichait une mine contrite mais Harry comprenait parfaitement la réaction du jeune homme : à l'époque, beaucoup de sorciers avaient compris que Voldy ressuscité chercherait à se venger d'Harry. Ron poursuivit la conversation avec Noa, ignorant superbement son attitude gênée. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait lié connaissance avec la dernière personne de leur petit groupe de visite : il s'agissait d'une jeune femme assez grande, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en tresse. Elle paraissait timide mais répondait chaleureusement à la Gryffondor qui, Harry en était sûr, ne devait pas arrêter de lui poser des questions sur son cursus scolaire.

§XXXXXXXX§

Tonks leur fit d'abord visiter l'aire de détente de l'ELFE qui comprenait une grande salle servant de réfectoire et plusieurs petites salles de détente situées sur les côtés de la salle dans des alcôves vitrées. On devait y accéder par des couloirs situés à l'entrée de la grande salle. L'ensemble ressemblait à une grande serre entrelacée de poutres métalliques conférant à l'ensemble une grande luminosité et un espace confortable.

Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers qui pour le grand soulagement des jeunes gens, n'étaient pas tournant. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage où Tonks leur fit savoir dans un demi-sourire que c'était l'étage le plus calme…

Les cinq étudiants se regardèrent étonnés. Dans un éclat de rire, Nymphadora leur fournit leur emploi du temps puis leur précisa que les matières se déroulant à cet étage ne nécessitaient pas des travaux pratiques « dangereux ».

- C'est…c'est à dire ? réussit à articuler Ron.

- C'est à dire, reprit Tonks avec emphase, que vos cours de filature et tapinois, d'attaque contre les forces du mal et bien-sûr d'incantation, etc…, sans compter la pratique de sculptation corporelle pour la lutte, méritent plus de concentration, de détermination dans vos gestes au risque de voir apparaître un abonnement régulier à l'infirmerie.

Noa et Ron déglutirent avec peine. Pendant que le groupe et l'Auror étudièrent leur emploi du temps, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par le fond du couloir où ils se trouvaient, il distingua dans une semi obscurité une grande silhouette légèrement penchée vers une autre qui semblait se ratatiner de plus en plus. Harry plissa les yeux pour avoir des détails mais il ne remarqua rien de plus, il perçut cependant des murmures de voix dont une lui paraissait étrangement sourde et grave. Il voulut faire un pas dans la direction des silhouettes quand Tonks l'interpella :

- Eh, Harry, le sens de la visite c'est par là.

Elle pointa le doigt dans la direction opposée puis suivant le regard du jeune homme, elle perçut à son tour les deux silhouettes qui continuaient à deviser. Le visage de l'Auror fut un instant profondément surpris.

- Ben ça alors ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Harry détacha son regard des ombres pour lancer un regard scrutateur sur l'Auror.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Tonks eut l'air gêné, elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure puis lança rapidement :

- Je crois qu'on vient d'apercevoir le directeur et son secrétaire… c'est la première fois que je vois le dirlo d'aussi près…

- Hein ? Tu veux dire, en gros que tu ne l'as jamais vu ! fit Harry effaré.

- Très peu de personnes savent à quoi il ressemble, tu sais. J'ai reconnu sa silhouette grâce au livre d'histoire des combats, où une image de lui avec Dumbledore illustre le chapitre sur Grindelwald. Et puis la silhouette recroquevillée à ses côtés ne pouvait être que Jadus Von Blatte, son secrétaire cracmol.

Tonks avait fini son explication avec une moue de dégoût puis reprit plus rapidement :

- Je n'apprécie guère cet homme, à chaque fois qu'il me regardait j'avais l'impression d'être…déshabillée du regard…Enfin, se ressaisit la jeune femme, ce n'est peut-être pas étonnant de les avoir entrevus : leurs bureaux sont situés à cet étage mais dans une aile particulière…

Harry, soufflé par les commentaires de Tonks reporta son regard vers le fond du couloir mais les silhouettes avaient disparues…

- Alors Harry qu'en penses-tu ? dit Ron tout près de lui.

Harry sursauta légèrement :

- De quoi ?

- Ton emploi du temps ! T'en penses quoi ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Euh…je n'ai pas encore jeté un coup d'œil dessus.

Puis au regard interrogateur de son ami, il ajouta :

- Je discutais avec Tonks, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Les autres membres du groupe conversaient toujours sur les différentes matières et leurs horaires. Harry se décida enfin à examiner le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main :

** Matières fondamentales :**_  
Attaques contre les forces du mal_ avec M. BELLICAR  
_ Théorie des incantations et des invocations _avec Melle. SPRIT  
_ Poisons, venins et antidotes_ avec M. TORVE  
_ Sortilèges et contre sorts de protection_ avec Melle SPRIT  
** Matières complémentaires  
**_ Filature et tapinois _avec M. LAGAMEL_  
Sculptation corporelle_ avec M. LAFRITE  
_ Dissimulation et déguisement_ avec M. LAGAMEL  
** Matières optionnelles** (une au choix minimum)  
_ Réflexion sur les guerres, combats et révolutions_ (ASPIC d'histoire obligatoire) avec M. MARTEAU  
_ Dressage de créatures protectrices_ (ASPIC de Soins aux créatures magiques obligatoire) avec M. WOUAF  
_ Stratégie de combat par l'astronomie_ (ASPIC d'astronomie obligatoire) avec M. REEVES  
_ Principes de médicomagie_ avec Mme. PIMOL

Harry lança un regard ahuri au nombre de matières proposées, il prenait enfin conscience que les vacances étaient belles et bien finies… Il comprit également pourquoi ils débutaient les cours l'après-midi même en jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Il commençait en effet tous les jours à 8h30 pour finir à 17h30. Il remarqua cependant qu'il avait l'après midi du mercredi libéré et les cours du vendredi se finissaient à 15h. Harry soupira en pensant que ces horaires n'étaient valables que pour une matière optionnelle. Lui qui voulait en prendre deux devait admettre qu'entre les entraînements de Quidditch du club des Aurors et ses cours, il n'aurait pas trop le temps de prendre une autre option…

Tonks leur précisa qu'ils devaient donner leur choix d'options dans les jours suivants puis, elle les emmena à une bifurcation de plusieurs couloirs assez particulière : celle-ci était en forme d'étoile et 6 couloirs partaient en son centre. Pendant qu'ils empruntaient le couloir le plus éclairé, Ron demanda à Harry le choix de ses options :

- Je pense prendre le dressage de créatures protectrices, et toi ?

- J'y ai pensé également mais Stratégie de combat par l'astronomie me branche plus, répondit Ron, songeur.

Harry dissimula une grimace, le combat par l'astronomie : très peu pour lui. On lui avait assez rabattu les oreilles avec ces histoires de Mars qui s'allumait et de Jupiter en conjonction avec Saturne, moment idéal selon Firenze pour combattre Voldemort. Sa remarque s'était en effet avérée être juste… Harry se secoua la tête, il devait tourner la page. Il croisa le regard scrutateur d'Hermione. Il lui fit un faible sourire puis détourna la tête, il ne voulait (ou ne pouvait) plus regarder Hermione longtemps dans les yeux. Á chaque fois, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler se réveillait au fond de lui…

Le petit groupe poursuivit la visite. Tonks les fit passer par d'autres escaliers situés derrière des portes toutes plus ou moins différentes les unes que les autres. Ron trouva cela d'ailleurs follement amusant et fit la remarque aux autres qu'il y avait une certaine similitude avec les passages cachés de Poudlard. Hermione posa plusieurs questions à Tonks sur l'agencement du bâtiment. Celle-ci confia alors que l'université était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle ajouta également que l'arrangement de certaines parties était volontairement biscornu et compliqué dans le but d'entraînements pour certains cours de filatures et tapinois.

Ils repassèrent néanmoins vers l'escalier central en marbre noir : du haut de ce dernier, les étudiants eurent une vue plongeante du gigantesque hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était le point central de la bâtisse et donnait à la fois sur la grande porte d'entrée, le réfectoire et ses alcôves sur le côté et la grande salle où ils avaient été introduits pour le discours du sous-directeur.

- Mince, fit Noa, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ce hall était grand !

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le hall était impressionnant et aboutissait dans sa hauteur sur une rosace de verre teintée qui faisait office de plafond, éclairant ainsi le hall d'une douce clarté. La rosace représentait à peu de choses près, la même figure que celle de la grande salle ressemblant à une nef d'église. Harry demanda quelle était la symbolique des animaux.

- Y a-t-il des Maisons comme à Poudlard ?

- Non, non, fit Tonks, un sourire aux lèvres, beaucoup d'élèves font la même remarque, mais il s'agit en fait des différents stades que doit acquérir l'Auror : La licorne représente la pureté de l'esprit dans lequel doit se trouver tout Auror. Celui-ci ne peut pas protéger les sorciers et appliquer une éthique en toute loyauté s'il n'adhère pas entièrement à sa tâche.

Les étudiants approuvèrent, tous suspendus aux paroles de la jeune Auror.

- Le serpent de mer, reprit cette dernière, représente l'endurance à l'état pur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet animal peut nager sur des milliers de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Sa ténacité est une qualité importante que se doit de posséder tout Auror. Si vous ne persévérez pas dans une enquête, si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout des choses, ne vous attendez pas à voir les hors-la-loi, vous tomber dans les bras !

Sa dernière phrase fit sourire les cinq étudiants.

- Le dragon, comme chacun sait, Tonks adressa un clin d'œil particulier à Harry, ont une force magique hors du commun. Ils sont d'autant plus incroyables que certaines espèces sont capables de faire abstraction de toute magie venant de l'extérieur. A moins d'être aussi puissant que cette créature, rien ne l'atteint vraiment. La puissance chez un Auror s'acquière au fil de son apprentissage, bien que certains aient déjà certaines dispositions (re-clin d'œil toujours à la même personne qui piqua un fard sous les regards amusés de ses amis). Il va sans dire qu'elle est indispensable pour appréhender certains criminels et autres créatures…

Harry savait que Tonks parlait en ce moment des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs.

- Enfin le phénix est symbole d'espoir et de courage. Qualités primordiales pour tout Auror. Voilà ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, je vous conseille l'excellent livre sur la symbolique des ELFES, que vous trouverez dans notre bibliothèque qui est située à votre gauche en bas des marches, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un regard appuyé à leur amie. Celle-ci trépignait littéralement d'impatience, un sourire extatique planté sur ses lèvres et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- J'en connais une qui va bientôt atteindre le septième ciel, commenta Ron, à l'attention d'Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça par réflexe, un sourire aux lèvres mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'Hermione. Elle parlait avec entrain à Tonks et semblait tout bonnement transfigurée. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Un seul mot la résumait en cet instant : heureuse…

_

* * *

N/a : Si vous avez petit a - de meilleures idées pour les lettres d'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) et petit b-des trucs et astuces pour améliorer l'esthétisme de mon blog, je suis toute ouïe ! _


	5. L'attaque des Grogneurs

_N/a : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire (même s'ils ne laissent pas tous de review ; p). Mes réponses aux commentaires du chapitre 3 sont sur le blog créé à cet effet (adresse Homepage dans ma bio). Un grand merci à mes béta lectrices adorées: Le Saut de l'Ange (mon ange gardien) et Loufoca (mon garde-fou :D)  
Pour info, mon histoire fait pour le moment environ 16 chapitres, elle devrait en faire 10 de plus d'après mes calculs…mais bon comme ce sont justement mes calculs, autant dire que tout cela est très aléatoire… ; p_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2006 ! Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'attaque des Grogneurs **

Le repas du midi de cette rentrée fut un vrai régal, les plats équivalaient en qualité à ceux de Poudlard. Les cinq jeunes gens, ou plutôt les quatre, firent connaissance avec les autres groupes, Ron étant plongé toutes les 2 minutes sous la table à la recherche de _Vermisouris_. Harry sympathisa avec Barbara, la jeune fille de son groupe de visite. Il appris ainsi qu'elle orientait ses études vers la carrière de Protecteur (Traduction Moldu : sorte de garde du corps). Harry ainsi que Ron préféraient le travail d'Auror enquêteur (TM : Inspecteur). Noa, lui préférait se spécialiser dans la carrière d'Enchanteur d'élite (TM : tireur d'élite). Harry apprit également que Susan et Justin avaient choisi comme lui et Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, fit l'objet d'admirations plus ou moins diverses sur sa spécialisation : Thaumaturge aurorien (TM : police scientifique), spécialisation qui n'apparaissait normalement qu'au bout de la deuxième année d'étude.

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent enfin vers les salles de cours. Ils commencèrent par un cours de _Théorie des incantations et des invocations. _Melle. SPRIT paraissait au premier coup d'œil sans âge. Elle portait un chignon qui tirait impeccablement des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le châtain et le gris. La couleur de sa robe variait dans les mêmes tons et son air impénétrable laissait à Harry l'impression que ce professeur était une statue. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses camarades sursauter quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour les accueillir dans le petit amphithéâtre. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux, la salle pouvait accueillir pas moins de 50 personnes.

Quand Melle SPRIT commença son cours, Harry put enfin lui donner un âge. La matière qu'elle enseignait la transcendait et la faisait enfin paraître vivante : elle ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine d'années.

Les incantations étant une matière totalement nouvelle pour la plupart des étudiants, il régna pendant toute l'heure une ambiance fébrile d'écoute.

_L'incantation consiste à chanter ou réciter une formule magique dans le but de faire apparaître un phénomène magique prenant effet selon le souhait de l'incantateur.  
L'invocation consiste à chanter ou réciter une prière dans le but de faire apparaître toute créature magique pouvant aider l'invocateur dans l'action souhaité. L'effet n'est pas immédiat et les créatures sont difficilement contrôlables. C'est pourquoi les invocations sont extrêmement réglementées et ne sont que très peu utilisées._

Harry la tête penchée sur ses écrits, la langue sortie en coin de la bouche était concentré sur ses notes, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas Ron, Noa et Justin se moquer de lui en lui lançant des petites boules de papiers.

_Que les papiers lancés intentionnellement  
Pour déconcentrer les autres étudiants  
Reviennent jouer un tour par la voie des airs  
En harcelant durant ce cours, leurs propriétaires  
_

Harry s'apprêtait à noter les mots du professeur : « Que les pa… » quand il s'interrompit brutalement et releva la tête vers le professeur. Un éclat de rire général auquel se mêla bien vite le jeune homme, retentit dans la salle. Ron et les deux autres se retrouvèrent littéralement assailli par un essaim de boulettes de parchemin qui bourdonnaient tout autour de leurs têtes.

Melle SPRIT, un petit sourire en coin, reprit son cours sans ajouter un mot de plus sur « l'incident ».

Noa et Justin essayèrent tant bien que mal tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais s'ils avaient écouté leur professeur, ils auraient compris qu'une incantation est très puissante et qu'elle ne disparaît pas aussi facilement avec un contre-sort. Ron, quant à lui, tout penaud de s'être fait remarquer, reprit ses notes sous le regard impérieux d'Hermione. Il réussit à suivre la fin du cours malgré le passage incessant autour de sa tête de petits bouts de parchemin.

§XXXXXXXX§

- Wah, ce cours était incroyable ! lança Susan en sortant de l'amphithéâtre.

- C'est sûr ! renchérit Barbara, la théorie est intéressante mais la pratique est encore mieux !

- Mais il faudra travailler dur la théorie avant de pouvoir s'exercer, intervint Hermione qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Ron pour faire tomber quelques boulettes restées amoureusement accrochées à leur propriétaire.

- Grmphl, grogna le rouquin qui partit d'un pas dynamique vers le cours suivant dans l'espoir d'oublier sa première expérience de la pratique incantatoire.

Les autres ricanèrent et le suivirent en commentant le prochain cours : Filature et tapinois. Harry remarqua cependant qu'Hermione était restée seule en arrière à consulter un parchemin. Il s'approcha près d'elle et put voir qu'elle consultait son emploi du temps :

- Viens, Hermione la salle de M. Lagamel est par-là.

Elle redressa rapidement la tête et fit une petite moue d'excuse :

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas ce cours sur mon emploi du temps, je dois rejoindre les deuxièmes années qui ont pris la même orientation que moi. A vrai dire je n'ai aucune de vos matières complémentaires, je ne partage que vos matières fondamentales et les options.

- Ah…ne réussit qu'à dire Harry.

Il semblait soudain gêné de se retrouver tout seul avec elle, les autres ayant disparus au détour du couloir. Il parvint néanmoins à lui demander où se trouvait sa salle.

- Au troisième étage, d'après ce parchemin, près de l'aile administrative.

- Je t'y accompagne, décida soudain Harry.

- Mais tu vas être en retard pour ton prochain cours, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

- Mais non, on a dix minutes de pause, ça me laisse le temps de retrouver ma salle. Alors quel cours va-tu avoir ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

- _Les fondements de la Métamorphose _! lança joyeusement Hermione.

- Hum, ça m'a l'air…passionnant, commenta Harry.

- Ça l'est, tu peux me croire ! On apprend pourquoi certaines personnes sont des Animagi, des Métamorphomages, des Elementari, etc…C'est très utile, je t'assure !

- Je n'en doute pas, lança avec amusement Harry qui, arrivé en haut de l'escalier, ouvrit une porte pour laisser passer la jeune fille devant lui.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de souffler un vague remerciement qu'Harry lui saisit brusquement le poignet pour la tirer en arrière. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ils virent, les yeux ébahis, le couloir devant eux parcourut horizontalement par une flamme gigantesque emplissant tout le volume du couloir. Une bourrasque de chaleur suivit quelques instants plus tard. Le couloir qu'ils avaient visité le matin même se transforma en véritable brasier. Harry voulut éteindre les flammes mais il s'aperçut avec rage qu'il ne connaissait pas de sorts Aqua suffisamment puissant pour éteindre ces flammes d'une telle intensité. Il avait seulement appris à s'en protéger. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte pour ne pas que les flammes gagnent la cage d'escalier où ils se trouvaient, quand elles disparurent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient venues.

Le Gryffondor se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir : rien des deux côtés. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'est alors qu'il perçut le changement : quelque chose de tout à fait déroutant se déroulait en ce moment même. Harry reconnut certaines sensations qu'il avait quand il utilisait des portoloins ou quand il transplanait. Cette impression de distorsion de l'espace lui était coutumière. Il regarda Hermione pour confirmer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était très pâle et son souffle était court.

- Hermione ! Ça va ?

- Ça…ça va aller, Harry, c'est simplement cette sensation. J'ai l'impression d'utiliser un Retourneur de temps mais c'est comme s'il était bloqué.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Sans lâcher la main d'Hermione, il avança dans le couloir avec précaution.

- Harry ? C'était quoi ces flammes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu connais le sort pour s'en protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un sort de type _Aqua_ mais je ne vois pas quelle formule utiliser, répondit-elle, l'air penaud.

Harry sourit avec indulgence, elle n'avait pas bénéficié comme lui de cours particulier de DCFM avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ces flammes sont très puissantes, un simple _Aqua_ ne suffit pas, à la limite un _Aqua maxima_ mais il ne durerait pas assez longtemps. La formule idéale est _Hydraterecorpus_.

Ils parcoururent un moment le couloir pour finalement déboucher sur le fameux croisement à six branches. Harry prit sans hésiter la direction menant là où il avait aperçu les silhouettes de Narval et Von Blatte. Il sentait une confiance grandir en lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Son instinct lui disait également de ne pas relâcher la main d'Hermione. Même si cela semblait gamin, Harry se sentait plus fort au contact de la jeune femme.

Quand ils débouchèrent à une autre bifurcation, Harry comprit qu'ils venaient de pénétrer un secteur particulier. Les murs semblaient en effet murmurer à leur approche. Harry crut même voir une tapisserie onduler et un lustre se balancer au dessus de leur tête. Il resserra plus fort la main glacée d'Hermione. Deux choix s'offraient à eux : soit ils prenaient à gauche, soit à droite, les deux morceaux de couloirs se ressemblant étrangement comme les reflets d'un miroir. Harry opta pour la gauche, il regretta aussitôt son choix. Un murmure furieux se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Un vacillement des murs et des objets lui fit craindre l'espace d'un instant, la venue d'un tremblement de terre mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa question muette :

- Merlin ! Harry ! Nous subissons une torsion de l'espace-temps !

- Quoi !

- Notre perception est modifiée ! Regarde ! Tout bouge et nous sommes immobiles !

- Mais comment est-ce poss…Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

Harry venait juste de glisser un bras sous les épaules d'Hermione qui avait eu un vertige.

- Je …je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et étrangement sourde.

Harry l'assit un instant contre un mur du couloir et s'apprêta à sortir du sac d'Hermione, selon les instructions de cette dernière, une petite fiole contre les maux de tête quand la jeune fille poussa un cri étranglé. Harry en un éclair comprit que quelque chose s'approchait du fond du couloir vers eux. D'instinct, il lança un sort de protection entre eux et cette chose. Bien lui en prit car l'instant d'après son bouclier reçut l'impact d'un sort _Aeria_, sûrement destinés à les balayer comme des feuilles mortes. Harry ne prit pas la peine de recréer son bouclier, il reprit Hermione par la main et courut en sens inverse à toute vitesse.

Ils repassèrent devant la bifurcation et cette fois-ci, Harry prit le couloir qui était à leur droite quelques instants auparavant. Le même murmure furieux retentit, les flammes des lustres vacillèrent et Harry fut un instant déboussolé par les sensations qui l'assaillirent. Il continua cependant à avancer, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre cette chose et eux. Ici, il n'était pas à Poudlard, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment l'ELFE des Aurors pour chercher des passages secrets et autres bizarreries. Il commençait à s'essouffler et il comprit qu'en fait, il courrait pratiquement pour deux. Il traînait presque la pauvre Hermione qui avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Il décida de stopper leur course pour essayer d'entendre les bruits des couloirs mais Harry n'entendit que les propres battements de son cœur et un autre bruit plus sourd qui ressemblait également à un battement. Il regarda alors avec effarement Hermione qui avait maintenant le teint cireux. Etait-ce les battements de son cœur qu'il percevait ! Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de vérifier.

Deux créatures (comment appeler cela autrement ?) s'avançaient vers eux en glissant littéralement sur le parquet du couloir. Elles étaient enveloppées d'une robe de sorcier grossière et taillée, selon toute vraisemblance, dans une toile de jute. Ainsi vêtues, elles ressemblaient à des moines. Un capuchon leur recouvrait la tête et elles avançaient tout doucement côte à côte. Quand Harry vit des mains et des pieds dépasser de leur robe, il eut un haut de cœur. Les extrémités de leurs membres semblaient …carbonisées et leurs pieds flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry n'avait jusqu'alors rencontré comme créatures aussi terrifiantes que les Détraqueurs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir peur d'autre chose.

Ces êtres dégageaient autre chose que de la simple peur, il semblait émaner d'eux une attraction malfaisante et démoniaque. Ils n'auraient même pas pu appartenir à la catégorie « Animal de compagnie de Voldemort ». Celui-ci, et Harry en était certain pour avoir appris à le connaître, n'aurait pas voulu voir ces créatures lui faire de l'ombre...

Une faible pression sur sa main lui fit regarder Hermione, celle-ci avait le regard fixé derrière eux. La chose qu'ils avaient fuie les avait finalement rattrapés par derrière. Il s'agissait de la même créature que les deux autres mais elle semblait plus grande et plus nerveuse. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés et les deux créatures s'étaient finalement arrêtées, repérant enfin leur présence. Ils restèrent tous, un instant, immobiles puis soudain Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry pour se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles. Son visage exprimait une souffrance muette et la jeune femme s'agenouilla, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la douleur.

Harry se sentit désemparé, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face à ces sortes de spectres. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pendant que ses yeux valsaient d'une créature à l'autre en passant par Hermione. Ces choses avaient-elles lancé un sort à Hermione ? Il n'avait pourtant pas perçu le crépitement habituel de la magie qui résonnait dans son corps quand elle se manifestait sous la forme de sort. Que fallait-il faire pour la soulager ?

Bon, première chose à faire : évaluer les capacités de l'adversaire. Ces choses avaient la faculté de lancer des sorts Aeria et de flammes ; c'était donc des créatures de Première catégorie au même titre que des sorciers. Harry ne les avait jamais étudiés, n'en avait jamais entendues parler ou même vues en image.

Deuxième chose : connaître leur but et leurs interactions avec les autres. Elles avaient manifestement une tendance belliqueuse. Harry fronça les sourcils toujours sur le qui-vive. C'était des créatures maléfiques et le jeune homme, en un éclair de compréhension, sut qu'elles avaient besoin de créer un champs spatial et temporel particulier pour évoluer dans l'ELFE des Aurors. Celle-ci devait être blindée de sorts contre les forces du Mal. Mais comment diable avaient-elles pu pénétrer ici ? Harry crut même l'espace d'une nanoseconde que c'était un test que les dirigeants de l'ELFE faisaient passer à leurs premières années. Mais son instinct lui hurlait le contraire. Cela ne le renseignait absolument pas sur le but de cette charmante visite.

- Non ! Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, gémit soudain la jeune femme qui semblait avoir récupérée la parole.

- Hermione ! lança tout bas Harry. Essaye de te relever et va chercher de l'aide, je vais tenter de les retarder.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Son corps tomba dans une soudaine léthargie même si ses yeux restèrent ouverts et sa bouche murmurant sans cesse des paroles inaudibles. Harry vit alors du coin de l'œil les trois formes s'agiter, il pointa sa baguette et lança aussitôt un sort de protection pour reporter son attention sur Hermione. Des sueurs froides descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'agenouilla et prit Hermione par les épaules ; celle-ci sembla, à son contact, reprendre ses esprits. Elle lança un regard voilé et chargé d'appréhension à Harry.

- Ils me parlent, murmura-t-elle tout bas, Harry, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils me disent…

Harry ne répondit pas mais resserra la pression des ses mains sur ses épaules. Son estomac se contracta : combattre les forces du Mal tout seul, il avait appris à le faire mais prendre soin d'une personne au milieu d'une situation plus qu'inquiétante, était une autre paire de manches.

- Ils me parlent, répéta la jeune femme presque dans un sanglot, ils disent que je suis comme eux…ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sourde qui sembla à Harry étrangement familière.

Le jeune homme fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensait raisonnable de faire, pestant contre lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il lança un sort de protection avancée sur Hermione. Quand Flitwick lui avait enseigné ce sort sous la directive d'Albus, il avait résumé ainsi la capacité de ce sortilège : son efficacité était-elle qu'on le surnommait le _Sortilège du coffre-fort_. Il était utilisé pour certains coffres de Gringott et ne s'appliquait qu'à des volumes relativement restreints. Seule la baguette du jeteur de sort pouvait annuler le sort.

Hermione protégée, Harry vit immédiatement qu'elle avait cessé de murmurer. Elle était désormais recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale sur le sol et elle ne bougeait plus. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son comportement pour une amélioration mais il ne craignait plus que ces choses l'attaquent.

Il remarqua alors que son bouclier magique n'avait pas été entamé par la magie. C'est avec surprise qu'il constata que les trois créatures se balançaient sur place de droite à gauche en mouvements brefs et réguliers. Il entendit pour la première fois un son venant de leur part ; il était grave et répétitif, se propageant en sourdine partout dans l'espace, l'enveloppant d'ondes qui donnèrent à Harry de long frissons le long du dos. Harry crut même déceler le mot _Grim_ répété à l'infini. Le tout formait comme une sorte de litanie, ressemblant à s'y méprendre au son d'une rivière souterraine donnant l'impression de…grogner.

Les trois choses arrêtèrent soudain leur semblant de chant liturgique monosyllabique et la plus grande créature avança vers Harry. Le bouclier de protection ne résista pas longtemps au grand dam du jeune homme qui put enfin réaliser la puissance de ses adversaires. La créature sembla en effet aspirer la magie du sort aussi facilement que vider une chope de bièreaubeurre avec une paille.

Harry canalisa alors sa force magique vers sa baguette comme le lui avait apprit Dumbledore et lança un _Stupefix_ sur la créature. Celle-ci sembla là encore absorber aisément son sort mais elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si la digestion était difficile… Elle tourna lentement son capuchon vers Harry. Le jeune homme vit alors quelque chose qui lui laissa le cœur sur le bord des lèvres... La chose était assez proche pour qu'il puisse distinguer sous le capuchon ce qui semblait être sa tête : elle ressemblait à un crâne noirci, avec des restes de peau ayant carbonisés sur l'os même. Mais ce qui paralysa Harry fut les yeux de la créature, énormes, renfoncés et surtout pourvus d'une pupille parfaitement ronde et le regardant fixement d'une couleur rouge intense... Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un autre sort. Le corps paralysé par la stupeur, il fut projeté contre le mur avec une vitesse inouïe. Harry vit un voile noir passer devant les yeux et il perdit connaissance…

§XXXXXXXX§

Des martèlements retentirent dans sa tête, une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha aussitôt dans son subconscient. Hermione et lui étaient en danger, il devait se battre ! Il se força à ouvrir péniblement les yeux puis constatant que sa vue et donc ses lunettes étaient intactes, il aperçut Hermione recroquevillée non loin de lui. Sa joue plaquée contre le sol, il bougea lentement son corps excepté sa tête. Il entendait toujours des sortes de martèlements saccadés et lointains. Au moment où il se releva entièrement, décidé à faire face, il constata que le couloir était désert, les créatures s'étaient littéralement évaporées et la sensation d'espace-temps décalé avait disparu.

Il prononça aussitôt le contre-sort de protection sur Hermione puis la prit tout doucement dans ses bras. La tête de la jeune femme roula sur son épaule ; les yeux restaient désespérément clos. Harry tenta le sort _Enervatum_ sur son amie. Celle-ci soupira imperceptiblement et papillonna doucement des paupières. Quand le regard chocolat croisa le regard de jade, il y eut comme un éclair de lumière les enveloppant tous les deux. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir et en même temps dans une autre dimension. Le contact dura ainsi quelques instants, aucun des deux n'étant décidé à baisser le regard. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, quelque chose essayait de pénétrer son esprit depuis quelques semaines. Encore quelques instants et il saurait enfin.

Mais les martèlements saccadés qu'il avait perçus, les rattrapèrent soudain quand, au détour du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés, trois personnes accoururent. Harry rompit le lien l'unissant à Hermione pour connaître leur identité. Il s'agissait de Leonus Bellicar, Mlle Sprit et un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Quand il reporta son regard brièvement sur Hermione, celle-ci avait baissé les yeux et se détachait délicatement du torse d'Harry pour essayer de se mettre debout. Harry l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds quand les trois adultes arrivèrent à leur hauteur :

- Etes-vous blessés ? demanda vivement Bellicar.

- Non monsieur, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Puis il hésita à peine quand il ajouta :

- Mais il semble qu'un sort douloureux ait été prononcé sur mon amie Hermione Granger.

Le sous-directeur échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec ses deux autres collègues puis s'adressa à Harry plus calmement :

- Bien, Melle Sprit va emmener cette jeune fille voir Mme Pimol, le Médicomage de notre ELFE pour vérifier les séquelles de ce sort. Quant à vous, venez dans mon bureau me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry quitta à regret Hermione puis se dirigea avec les deux hommes vers le bureau de Bellicar. Quand il se retrouva assis en face du sous directeur, l'autre homme étant resté debout au côté de Bellicar, Harry ressentit une vague de fatigue le parcourir. Il repensa alors fortement à Hermione, il eut soudain le désir intense de la rejoindre. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que les deux hommes le regardaient avec attention.

- Ainsi donc, je crois qu'Albus ne nous avait pas menti quand il nous avait prévenus de votre capacité incroyable à vous retrouver dans les situations les plus inextricables.

Harry se figea sur les paroles de Bellicar. Celui-ci reprit dans un sourire mi-sérieux, mi-amusé :

- Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir dans notre ELFE, Mr. Potter mais je crois que pour un premier jour de cours, vous ne perdez pas de temps à vous trouver au cœur des phénomènes les plus étranges.

Un soupir des plus ennuyés sortit soudain de l'homme resté debout. Harry le regarda brièvement et constata aussitôt que l'homme affichait une certaine morosité. D'âge mûr, une carrure quelque peu affaissée, l'homme qu'Harry connaîtra plus tard comme étant M. Torve, le professeur de potions, venins et antidotes, ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste de se retrouver avec eux dans le bureau. Son regard impassible allait de Bellicar à Harry en un mouvement lent, rythmé par le tapotement de ses doigts sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse.

Harry ne voulant pas faire attendre ses deux interlocuteurs se lança dans le récit des évènements qu'il venait de vivre avec Hermione. Il minimisa cependant les réactions d'Hermione ne voulant pas alerter les deux hommes pour une raison qu'il le dépassait. Plus son récit avançait et plus Bellicar et son collègue affichaient une attitude sombre et soucieuse. Quand Harry parla du grognement bizarre qu'il avait entendu, Torve lâcha une exclamation étouffée. Bellicar prit aussitôt la parole :

- Vous avez entendu leur grognement !

- Euh…Et bien, oui, cela ressemblait à une sorte de grognement sourd, où la syllabe _Grim_ semblait toujours se répéter.

- C'est incroyable, murmura le sous-directeur comme pour lui-même, et vous êtes sûr d'aller bien, Mr. Potter ? ajouta-t-il à son intention.

- Juste de la fatigue mais à part ça, tout va bien, répondit Harry de plus en plus intrigué par l'attitude des deux hommes.

- « Juste » de la fatigue, s'exclama ironiquement le professeur Torve, vous devriez être plongé dans un coma profond à l'heure actuelle ! Jamais personne n'a pu témoigner de la sorte des attaques des _Grogneurs_ !

- Maëlus ! l'interrompit Bellicar, légèrement énervé, Mr. Potter, plus que n'importe qui, a tout à fait les capacités de pouvoir résister à leurs attaques. Vous pouvez continuer votre récit, reprit-il en regardant de nouveau calmement Harry.

Ce dernier ne savait que penser, sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Foi de Potter, il saurait bientôt ce qu'étaient ces Grogneurs ! Il continua son récit et perçut nettement la lueur d'admiration chez Bellicar et d'incrédulité chez Torve quand il parla du sort qu'il avait jeté sur ce qui semblait être le chef des Grogneurs.

- Professeur Bellicar, fit Harry quand il eut terminé, qui sont les Grogneurs et pourquoi ont-ils pénétrés à l'intérieur de l'ELFE ?

Dans un franc sourire, le professeur d'attaques contre les forces du Mal, répondit :

- Désolé, Mr. Potter, je ne peux pas vous répondre quant aux motivations des Grogneurs car je n'en ai tout simplement pas la moindre idée bien que je pense en avoir une d'ici demain… Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de vous expliquer ce que sont les Grogneurs mais un bon livre à la bibliothèque fera l'affaire.

Après quelques questions techniques, Bellicar le remercia et l'invita à rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie. Harry ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea promptement vers la porte quand il vit cette dernière s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'allure bossue et au teint malade. Harry recula sous l'effet de la surprise et l'homme le dévisagea de ses yeux fiévreux. Cela déplut immédiatement à Harry.

- Jadus ! Comment va Gallilus ? fit immédiatement Bellicar.

Harry comprit alors que l'homme devant lui était Jadus Von Blatte, le secrétaire du Directeur de l'ELFE.

- Il va mieux et est très intéressé par leur venue, comme vous devez vous en douter. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il désirait voir les deux jeunes gens qui ont, selon son tableau de surveillance, réussi à arrêter les trois Grogneurs.

- Et bien, vous avez devant vous Harry Potter qui se fera, j'en suis sûr, un plaisir de rencontrer notre directeur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Bellicar. Le sous-directeur connaissait-il à ce point sa curiosité, pour lui proposer ainsi un entretien avec une personne qui paraissait être plus fantomatique que réelle ?

- Néanmoins, je vous conseille d'attendre demain pour laisser le professeur Narval les recevoir, Melle Granger, la deuxième personne ayant assisté à la rencontre avec les Grogneurs, est actuellement à l'infirmerie pour des examens de vérification.

- Très bien, fit laborieusement Von Blatte puis se tournant vers Harry il ajouta :

- Melle. Granger et vous êtes priés de vous rendre dans le hall demain à la fin de vos cours. Je vous y attendrai.

Harry acquiesça rapidement et disparut dans le couloir. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et arriva devant la porte, le souffle court et les idées confuses. Son estomac jouait la salsa en rythme avec son cœur qui ne cessait de battre à toute allure sur un air de techno. Finalement, il se décida à frapper à la porte et Mme Pimol l'accueillit avec un regard interrogateur. Une fois qu'Harry se présenta, il fut conduit dans une pièce aux murs blancs et au mobilier des plus sobres.

Hermione était assise sur un lit, une manche de son chemisier retroussée pour laisser une perfusion sans aiguilles entrer dans son avant-bras. La perfusion diffusait à même la peau son produit colorant et à chaque goutte qui tombait, une petite parcelle d'épiderme affichait une brève lumière. L'autre bout de la perfusion était relié à une bonbonne arborant une jolie couleur verte aux volutes violettes, le tout suspendu magiquement dans le vide.

Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'Hermione paraissait moins fatiguée. Elle le pressa de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait chez Bellicar. Il répondit évasivement mais promit de lui raconter tout en détail quand ils seraient de retour rue Edgar Clock. Hermione le regarda d'un air circonspect mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils virent Ron, Noa, Barbara, Susan et Justin accourir vers eux.

- Mais où étiez-vous passés! lâcha Ron énervé.

- J'ai accompagné Hermione à son cours avec les deuxièmes années et après je me suis perdu. Quand j'ai finalement retrouvé notre salle, le cours avait déjà bien commencé alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai finalement été cherché Hermione à la fin de son cours.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard interloqué de son amie qui n'avait toujours pas, au bout de sept ans, assimilé la capacité incroyable de son meilleur ami d'échafauder moult mensonges en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Les autres semblèrent se contenter de son explication mais Ron ne fut pas dupe, peut-être parce qu'il partageait également cette capacité incroyable et était, par conséquent, imperméable aux mensonges potteriens...

_

* * *

RDV la semaine prochaine. Titre du prochain chapitre : 'Pire que des Détraqueurs !' _


	6. Pire que des Détraqueurs!

_N/a : Un grand merci comme toujours à Loufoca et au Saut de l'Ange pour avoir corrigé les fautes ! Comme d'habitude, les RAR (Réponses aux reviews) sont dans mon lien homepage. Je ferais bientôt un récapitulatif des personnages en début de chaque chapitre parce que là, ça va commencer à peut-être faire beaucoup, non ? Bref, vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre mon abominable petit chéri…héhé. Allez, bonne lecture ; )_

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pire que des Détraqueurs !**

Les cours de la fin d'après-midi ayant été annulés, les trois compères regagnèrent leur maison d'étudiants. Ils y retrouvèrent Neville, qui lui n'avait eu cours que le matin. Harry décida de se faire un copieux sandwich sous le regard exaspéré de ses deux amis qui piaffaient d'impatience. Neville semblait avoir remarqué le manège des trois autres. Il s'assit près d'eux dans la cuisine attendant patiemment qu'Harry finisse de manger.

- J'ai une envie de spaghettis bolognaises, vous en voulez ? demanda innocemment le Survivant qui allait bientôt être sous vivant, voir mort si on se fiait aux regards de Ron et d'Hermione.

Neville fit une remarque qui accentua encore plus l'impatience des deux autres. Il avait noté en effet, qu'Harry semblait avoir un appétit surdéveloppé dès que celui-ci utilisait intensément sa magie.

Finalement, après une plâtrée de pâtes, un bol de céréales, une glace parfum chocolat-vanille-pistache et un grand verre de jus d'orange pour faire passer le tout, aux dires d'Harry, celui-ci consentit à inviter ses amis dans sa chambre pour être plus à l'aise au cas où si Remus rentrait. Hermione en montant les escaliers confia à Neville, sur le ton de la confidence, son impression d'avoir assistée au bafrâge d'un deuxième Ron. Celui-ci se retourna, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, prêt à exploser comme une cocotte minute ayant subi une trop grosse pression depuis quelques temps. Un « hum-hum » poli les fit se retourner en sursautant vers un Harry à l'air aimable, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, les invitant d'un geste gracieux à pénétrer dans son antre.

Ron s'affala sur le lit d'Harry, Neville s'y installa au bout. Hermione s'écroula dans un fauteuil faisant face à la fenêtre où Harry était adossé. Celui-ci raconta les évènements de l'après-midi de façon concise sans omettre cependant ses réactions face à ces nouvelles créatures. Il évita soigneusement le regard attentif d'Hermione et se garda bien de décrire le comportement de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était à elle d'en parler, pas lui. Quand Harry eut fini son récit, Ron poussa un long sifflement d'émerveillement, présage d'un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Á ses yeux, il était clair que toute nouvelle aventure ne pouvait qu'être un divertissement au regard de ce qu'ils avaient traversé par le passé. Neville, lui, ne partageait pas cette opinion. Son anxiété naturelle reprenait le dessus, ces Grogneurs ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Harry se décida à jeter un furtif regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées. Ce fut Ron qui l'en sortit :

- Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ? Je veux dire, toi aussi, tu les as vus ces Grogneurs. Alors on aimerait bien avoir ta version des faits.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter au récit d'Harry, si ce n'est que j'ai perçu légèrement différemment les Grogneurs. Je n'ai pas la puissance d'Harry, donc quand ils se sont mis à nous attaquer, même si ça ne ressemblait pas à un lancer classique de sorts, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à résister à leur magie…D'où mon bref passage à l'infirmerie par la suite…

Hermione n'ajouta plus rien et face au visage impassible et légèrement froid qu'elle affichait, les autres n'insistèrent pas.

- Mais qui sont ces Grogneurs ? reprit Ron. On n'en a jamais entendu parler durant sept ans à Poudlard !

- Le professeur Lupin pourrait nous renseigner, proposa Neville.

- Non ! fit brusquement Hermione qui rougit instantanément aux regards étonnés des trois jeunes hommes. Je veux dire, reprit-elle confusément, on peut lui demander mais sans lui préciser notre implication dans cette affaire. Ça ne sert rien de l'alarmer, il serait capable de nous interdire de pousser un peu plus loin notre enquête.

Les trois autres approuvèrent lentement de la tête, une lueur indéfinissable naissant dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce fut Neville et Ron qui complétèrent la pensée de tous :

- Il faut savoir ce qu'ils voulaient…

- …Et se préparer à les recevoir s'ils se pointent à nouveau à l'ELFE, conclut Hermione.

Elle sourit, les yeux pétillants d'une nouvelle énergie. Leurs précédentes aventures leur avaient donné à tous l'esprit d'entreprise et il n'était pas dans la nature d'anciens Gryffondor de rester passifs face à des évènements si mystérieux.

- Et nous voilà repartis vers une folle aventure ! fit nonchalamment Ron, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry ne partageait pas trop leur enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient assisté à l'étrange manège de ces créatures. L'attitude d'Hermione, plus que celles des autres, le surprenait. C'était toujours elle qui les réfrénait dans leur soif d'aventures et la voir ainsi, aussi prompte à l'action, ne le rassurait pas du tout. N'était-elle pas, quelques heures auparavant, recroquevillée sur un parquet de couloir, plongée dans une souffrance indicible ? Le Gryffondor se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec cette amie qu'il prenait pour le moment pour une jeune écervelée. Il soupira en secouant la tête et sur le regard interrogateur des trois autres, il maugréa :

- Jetons déjà un coup d'œil dans les livres que j'ai reçus pour mes études avancées en DCFM.

Tous savaient à quels livres il faisait allusion, ceux-là même qui l'avaient probablement aidé à vaincre Voldemort au printemps dernier.

La recherche fut confiée à Hermione, experte en feuilletage intensif de bouquins en tout genre. Quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils se penchèrent tous les quatre vers la page. Harry mit un certain temps à se concentrer sur les mots écrit en tout petits, ayant une soudaine conscience aiguë de la proximité de son amie et de son léger parfum à la mûre.

_**Les GROGNEURS**_

_Classés Créatures maléfiques de degré 1  
Apparentés aux Détraqueurs, aux vampires et aux spectres démoniaques de niveaux 2_

_Le Grogneur est de nos jours très rare à observer, ou alors ceux qui l'ont observé ne sont plus là pour en témoigner. D'après les dommages observés suite à un passage de Grogneurs, la classification met leur malfaisance en tête sur la liste des Créatures maléfiques._

Ron, incrédule, commenta :  
- Et moi qui pensais que c'était les Détraqueurs les créatures les plus maléfiques !

_Cependant leur rareté revient à les considérer comme équivalent en dangerosité aux Détraqueurs._

_POUVOIRS :  
Les Grogneurs possèdent le pouvoir des éléments (Aqua, Aeria, Pyros et Gea) et des pouvoirs sur la distorsion du temps. Il a ainsi été prouvé que pour ne pas subir certaines barrières magiques, le Grogneur est capable d'arrêter le temps pendant un certain moment._

_Leurs INTENTIONS :  
Le but recherché par un Grogneur est d'absorber la magie pour s'en nourrir. Le Grogneur est en effet incapable de retenir longtemps la magie qu'il a absorbée (pour plus d'information, se référer à la partie ORIGINE). Il doit donc régulièrement chasser pour ne pas sombrer en léthargie. Il peut capter la magie de certains artefacts et est friand de tous sorts jetés sur lui, les sorts Impardonnables étant ceux qu'il préfère. Mais, généralement, pour être complètement rassasié (du moins pour un certain temps), le Grogneur préfère s'attaquer à sa proie de prédilection : le sorcier.  
L'attaque ultime de la créature consiste ainsi à psalmodier un chant lugubre ressemblant à un grognement sourd, d'où leur nom. Un rare témoignage (1) parle d'un chant monosyllabique où la consonance « Grim » est mainte fois répétée. Cette syllabe latine signifiant « sinistre » n'ajoute qu'une touche des plus ténébreuses au portrait de la créature._

_EFFETS :  
Pour mieux comprendre l'impact d'un Grogneur sur l'organisme d'un sorcier, une étude réalisée par le professeur Marchebank (2) a comparé les effets d'un Détraqueur à ceux d'un Grogneur :  
« Un Détraqueur absorbe l'âme du sorcier laissant ce dernier imperméable à toute émotion et inconscient de son état. La coquille est vide.  
Un Grogneur capte les pouvoirs et la force du sorcier. Celui-ci se retrouve démuni de toute vitalité, il est conscient de son état mais est incapable de se servir de son corps. La coquille se brise et part en fumée : l'âme est toujours là mais elle est complètement démunie. »_

_ORIGINE :  
De nos jours, l'origine des Grogneurs n'est pas encore connue. Cependant des recherches entreprises au laboratoire de l'ELFE des Aurors par le professeur Narval ont mis en évidence une relation avec les liens magiques établis entre sorciers de pouvoirs élevés. (3) L'hypothèse actuelle laisse à croire que les Grogneurs naissent à partir d'une forte décharge de magie, événement rare expliquant ainsi le faible nombre de ces créatures._

_(1) : d'après G. Titefrousse et son roman best-seller au titre le plus long jamais connu : « Quand j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu et quand j'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu, j'étais bien content d'être caché là où j'étais caché»  
(2) : auteur de l'excellente thèse « les Créatures maléfiques et leur ascendance sur les sorciers ou La descente aux enfers»  
(3) _: _pour plus de détails, se référer au livre : Les liens magiques, les tenants et les aboutissants, tome 2 de l'Encyclopédie des Forces Surnaturelles, édition originale d'Obscurus Books.  
_

- Ouf ! souffla Ron, tu parles d'une description, en gros c'est plus méchant qu'un Détraqueur et à moins d'être un Harry Potter croisé d'un Dumbledore avec un père du nom de Merlin, personne ne peut vaincre ce truc !

Neville opina de la tête pour soutenir le propos du rouquin. Hermione et Harry regardaient, le visage grave et pensif, les lignes du livre.

- J'irais jeter un coup d'œil dans les livres référencés, proposa simplement la brunette.

Le sujet sur les Grogneurs semblait clos pour le reste de la journée. Ron demanda alors à Harry ce qu'il avait vu le matin qui l'avait perturbé. Ce dernier rajusta ses lunettes d'un air pénétré puis balança les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de Tonks sur le directeur et son secrétaire sans omettre sa vision de leurs deux silhouettes. Hermione en conclut que le directeur devait être extrêmement rare à approcher et Ron renchérit que cet homme était décidément un homme bien mystérieux. Harry, quant à lui, se garda bien de parler de leur rendez-vous avec Narval pour le lendemain.

§XXXXXXXX§

Le dîner se déroula sans Remus, celui-ci les avait en effet prévenu en fin d'après midi, que la réunion au Ministère, à laquelle il assistait, risquait de se finir tard. En fin de soirée, Harry monta discrètement le deuxième étage pour rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Il savait que cette dernière était dans la salle de bain aussi attendit-il patiemment dans le couloir. Il entendit ainsi une conversation étouffée à travers la porte de la salle de bain. De toute évidence, Hermione parlait à son chat :

- Pattenrond ! Combien de fois, je t'ai dis de lâcher cette baguette. Ce n'est pas un jouet ! Et tu n'es pas un chien a qui on a besoin de lancer le bâton pour rapporter ! Alors cesse, je te prie, de mordre cette baguette ! Vraiment, depuis le retour des vacances, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais j'espère que ce n'est pas les deux mois passés chez mes parents qui t'ont mis dans cet état !

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en laissant passer un Pattenrond, sentant bon le savon, le poil lustré et luisant et elle se retrouva en face d'un Harry goguenard. Le sourcil retroussé, elle lui demanda la raison de sa présence devant le pas de sa chambre.

- Je devais te parler mais je ne veux pas interrompre une discussion, ma foi, fort intéressante…

Hermione ramena le sourcil et son voisin en signe de froncement puis avec une petite moue typiquement hermionesque, elle invita Harry à la suivre dans sa chambre. Celui-ci regarda, curieux, le repère de la jeune fille. Puis se tournant brusquement vers elle, il lui fit part de leur rendez-vous avec Narval. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique se soit, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Grogneurs et pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé aux garçons. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et s'assit lourdement sur son lit.

- Ecoute, Harry, ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi doit rester entre toi et moi. Je…je me sens comme honteuse de cette faiblesse qui m'a prise. Je dois absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement.

- Tu veux dire, réagit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et ces Grogneurs ? Tu ne te souviens plus !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, simplement j'aimerais comprendre un peu mieux mes réactions ! répondit tragiquement Hermione.

- Pff, c'est bien les filles, ça, vouloir tout analyser, quelle perte de temps ! sortit Harry pour essayer de dédramatiser.

Pour toute réaction, il se reçut un oreiller en pleine poire. Harry ricana et reprit :

- Et si tu me racontais dans les détails ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils t'ont tapé un brin de causette mais j'en étais malheureusement exclu.

- Heureusement plutôt, murmura Hermione gravement.

- Dis-moi.

Le ton d'Harry était pressant.

- Ils…ils évoquaient dans ma tête certaines paroles comme une mantra. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me susurrer des…des choses sur toi.

- Sur moi ? fit Harry incrédule.

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme, ils me murmuraient que...que tu ne m'apporterais que peine et désolation. Ils…ils me disait que je...je devais te brûler les yeux et...et t'arracher le cœur…

- Oh, fit Harry moyennement impressionné par ce genre de propos qu'il avait entendu maintes fois de la part de Mangemorts et autres débiles du côté sombre.

Hermione redressa la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait outrée et désespérée.

- 'Oh' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? 'Oh'! As-tu une idée de ce que leurs voix me faisaient ressentir au fond de moi ? Crois-tu qu'il est plaisant d'entendre ces ordres me disant de te tuer ! Et...et le pire dans tout cela, c'est...c'est...

L'agitation d'Hermione l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase dans l'immédiat. Harry, inquiet, n'osa intervenir. Après avoir respirer un bon coup, elle murmura dans un souffle :

- Leur voix était tellement persuasive que l'espace d'un instant il m'est parut aisé de... de leur obéir...

Harry soupira.

- Hermione, ne te culpabilise pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Si un jour tu me tues, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal de ton propre chef.

Hermione, l'air morne, le regarda sans grande conviction.

- Allez, tu es fatiguée. Repose-toi et n'oublie pas que demain, nous aurons l'immense privilège de voir le grand Narval.

Harry se leva et en voyant sa meilleure amie l'air si abattu, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Courage ! Nous trouverons un moyen de vaincre ces Grogneurs, après Voldemort le reste c'est du flan.

Puis dans un dernier clin d'œil, il quitta la pièce.

_Tout semble si cotonneux. Ma joue me brûle... Il faut que je dorme._

§XXXXXXXXXX§

Un homme au teint bronzé et à la crinière noire fit les cents pas dans une salle assombrie par la tombée de la nuit malgré les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes et donnant sur la Tamise. D'une allure féline et qui pourrait être presque qualifiée de gracieuse, il arpentait la pièce en proie à une rage indescriptible. Sa chevelure légèrement ondulée lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos et bougeait au rythme de ses pas.

- Bande d'incapables, Narval était censé être le plus facile ! Si là vous échouez, je me demande à quoi sert notre alliance!

Un murmure sourd lui répondit.

- Comment ! répondit-il avec agacement s'arrêtant soudain de marcher.

Le murmure reprit avec plus de profondeur encore.

- Voilà qui peut changer la donne, fit l'homme, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Comme ils vont désormais se méfier, attaquez-vous plutôt à l'autre partie de mon plan.

Il reprit après un instant d'intense réflexion se reflétant dans ses yeux sombres et brillants :

- Les Eruptifs ne devraient pas vous poser de problèmes. Je chargerais le cafard de m'apporter de plus amples informations sur …cette potentielle nouvelle recrue… Maintenant, hors de ma vue jusqu'à temps d'avoir dans vos mains mes précieuses peaux !

L'homme se tourna vers le fleuve pendant un long moment. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait sur les vapeurs argentées des lumières de la ville se reflétant dans l'eau noire.

Une voie aigrelette se fit alors entendre derrière lui :

- Je viens faire mon rapport, Maître Asmodeus.

- Je t'écoute, Nèpe (N/a : punaise des eaux stagnantes, du latin _nepa_ : scorpion)

« Nèpe » ne broncha pas sous l'insulte habituelle puis commença son récit. Quand il eut fini, son maître se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Il semblerait que tous ces grands sorciers ne soient pas si grands finalement, sourit-il sombrement. Mais au lieu de détruire leur lien, nous allons désormais le pervertir.

Le sourire d'Asmodeus s'élargit encore plus, une étincelle de cruauté se reflétant dans son regard, faisant frissonner son interlocuteur.

- Maître ! Narval, même s'il est perverti, au final, n'arrachera jamais le cœur de …, marmonna le cafard en taisant volontairement le nom honnis.

- Je le sais bien ! Stupide insecte ! Je parlais du deuxième lien, le plus jeune, fraîchement tissé avec ce Potter… Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'arracher tout de suite le cœur de Potter… Mais, reprit l'homme avec une voix empreinte de sauvagerie, le lien doit être gangrené, la peur, la rancœur doit s'installer et après la Source fera le reste… Mais pour cela, il nous faut plus de renseignements sur cette dernière. Il faudra l'influencer pour qu'elle nous serve plus tard. Tu t'en chargeras et il va de soi, avec discrétion…

Asmodeus congédia l'autre homme d'un mouvement de la main et se retourna à nouveau vers la Tamise, le regard plus diabolique que jamais… Une masse grouillante et cliquetante s'agitait à ses pieds dans un bruissement de plus en plus fort.

- Je sais mes chéris, je suis aussi impatient que vous, murmura Asmodeus ne quittant pas des yeux la ville illuminée. Au loin, le _Tower bridge_ brillait de mille feux. L'homme tendit le bras sur le côté et aussitôt une partie de la masse noirâtre et luisante gisant à ses pieds s'agita et remonta rapidement le corps de l'homme pour venir recouvrir entièrement son bras.

- Bientôt mes chéris, bientôt...

XXXXXXXX

Après l'attaque des Grogneurs, le réveil du lendemain matin fut dur pour Harry. Il avait présumé de ses forces et une rare lassitude avait envahi son corps comme après un entraînement de Quidditch trop intensif, du temps de ce cher Olivier Dubois. Il traîna la savate jusque dans la cuisine où il trouva Neville, Ron et Remus en train de converser gaiement. Remus tenait un exemplaire de la gazette et Harry vit au premier coup d'œil que rien n'avait transparut dans la presse concernant l'attaque des Grogneurs la veille, à l'ELFE des Aurors. En grignotant mécaniquement de quoi se sustenter, Harry entendit Ron faire étalage de l'équipe admirable de Quidditch que possédait leur ELFE. Neville répliqua cependant que le championnat universitaire risquait d'offrir plus de compétition que l'affrontement entre des équipes collégiennes comme celles de Poudlard. La discussion devint générale quand Remus prit des nouvelles des uns et des autres sur leurs rentrées respectives. Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de table pour partir en cours en voyant l'heure avancée quand une Hermione passablement décoiffée ou, en tout cas, plus que d'habitude, entra comme une tornade dans la pièce. Sous l'œil effaré de ses amis, elle enfila en un temps record un toast et un verre de jus d'orange, manquant de s'étouffer. Elle repartit aussi sec vers les étages en baragouinant qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'ils auraient dû la réveiller. Neville les quitta en leur souhaitant bon courage et en insistant pour qu'ils le tiennent au courant de toute nouvelle. Quand il eut transplané, Harry croisa le regard attentif de Remus.

- Faites attention à vous. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échappé aux Grogneurs, Harry, qu'il faut que vous les preniez à la légère. Et oui, ne faites pas cette tête là, je sais par Tonks que des Grogneurs sont apparus à l'ELFE hier après-midi. Si toute nouvelle attaque devait se reproduire, ne restez pas dans les parages et laissez faire Narval.

Harry échangea un regard incrédule avec Ron. Cela lui démangeait de poser plus de questions sur cet étrange directeur à son ancien professeur. Ron commença à ouvrir la bouche et Harry était sûr qu'il allait les trahir en montrant qu'ils s'intéressaient aux Grogneurs. Fort heureusement, Hermione déboula en cet instant les escaliers prête à transplaner.

XXXXXXXX

Quand le trio inséparable transplana dans la cour d'entrée, il régnait une grande effervescence. Ils étaient tout bonnement envahis par une horde d'Aurors qui allaient et venaient en transplanant ici et là.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! les héla Tonks.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour découvrir la jeune femme ou plutôt une femme d'âge mûr au visage allongé et aux cheveux et yeux marrons, vêtue d'une robe austère façon collé monté de couleur gris souris tirant sur le gris louvé. Etonnés de la voir transformée de façon aussi 'conventionnelle', ils restèrent bouche bée.

- Je pars en mission dans 20 minutes, maugréa l'Auror apparemment peu ravie de son accoutrement.

Son humeur maussade allait en revanche à ravir avec son teint de vieille fille puritaine.

- Faites attention à vous, dit-elle sérieusement en répétant exactement mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Remus. Je sais que vous êtes personnellement impliqués dans cette histoire de Grogneurs. Elle est à prendre au sérieux, vous n'avez qu'à voir l'agitation qui règne autour de nous. Bellicar a immédiatement prévenu Kingsley hier et le quartier des Aurors est en ébullition. Espérons que la presse n'ait pas encore eu vent de cette affaire.

Les jeunes gens ne surent que dire et de toute façon, Tonks ne leur en laissa pas le temps, elle les salua rapidement et partit rejoindre Kingsley qui venait d'apparaître. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers la partie administrative de l'ELFE.

- Pourquoi Bellicar a-t-il contacté directement Kingsley ? Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser directement au chef des Aurors ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils pénétraient tous les trois dans le grand hall.

- Kingsley _est_ le chef des Aurors. Répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Elle avait visiblement le réveil difficile.

- Pourquoi Bellicar n'a pas fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Demanda Ron, ignorant par habitude le comportement de son amie.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'il n'en faisait pas partie mais cela ne l'a sûrement pas empêché de se battre contre Voldemort et compagnie, suggéra-t-il en scrutant le gigantesque panneau d'affichage indiquant le chemin à suivre pour leur premier cours.

« La bonne vieille carte des Maraudeurs nous serait bien utile dans ce labyrinthe » Songea-t-il distraitement. En chemin, il fit part brièvement à Hermione des paroles de Remus. Là encore le nom de Narval avait ressurgi. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire mais au regard qu'elle jeta à la porte de la gigantesque bibliothèque, il devait lui tarder de se renseigner sur le bonhomme. Harry quant à lui, avait hâte de voir son directeur.

* * *

_RDV la semaine prochaine, titre du prochain chapitre : « Gallilus Narval »_


	7. Gallilus Narval

_N/a : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en période d'examens. Un GRAND merci à mes correctrices qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire. Voici un petit récapitulatif comme prévu qui s'enrichira au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !_

Récapitulatif des personnages :  
_**Barbara** : Une camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle désire se spécialiser en Protecteur, a fait sa scolarité en Espagne.  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce rare et très méchante. (mdr).  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années  
**Noa** : Un camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il désire se spécialiser en Enchanteurs d'Élite et a fait sa scolarité précédente à Beauxbâtons.  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.  
**Von Blatte Jadus**: Cracmol et secrétaire particulier de Gallilus Narval. A l'habitude de reluquer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un jupon….lol

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : Gallilus Narval**

Harry avait hâte de voir son directeur. Il ne vit cependant pas la journée passer : ses nouveaux cours accaparèrent toute son énergie. Le cours de Sortilèges et contre-sorts de protection fut passionnant pour les camarades d'Harry mais pas pour ce dernier. Les notions abordées n'étaient en effet pas nouvelles pour lui. Melle Sprit parla même du sort de protection qu'il avait employé, pas plus tard que la veille, sur Hermione pour la protéger des Grogneurs. Avec un certain soulagement, Harry se dit qu'avoir un peu d'avance dans cette matière lui permettrait de s'avancer pour les autres et notamment en Incantations et invocations.

XXXXXXXX

Le deuxième cours de la matinée s'avéra beaucoup plus impressionnant. La vingtaine d'élèves en premières années débouchèrent dans une grande salle de cours qui avait la particularité d'avoir ses murs matelassés. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant l'aménagement de la pièce et Ron, à qui le courage ne manquait pas mais qui préférait toujours d'autres issues avant d'en faire étalage, pâlit férocement sous ses tâches de rousseur. Hermione, quant à elle regardait avec un intérêt poli la salle d'Attaque contre les forces du mal.

'Attaque' était en effet le terme qui convenait surtout quand ils virent surgir plusieurs sorciers encagoulés dans le fond opposé par où ils étaient entrés. Aussitôt un murmure d'appréhension retentit dans les rangs des apprentis Aurors. Il est vrai que porter une cagoule dans un monde post-Voldemort pouvait renvoyer à de bons vieux souvenirs mais en l'occurrence, des encagoulés maléfiques portant tous comme blason sur leur robe, l'insigne des Aurors, laissait plutôt à supposer que leur intention n'était pas de vous envoyer dans l'autre monde. Leur objectif fut clairement affiché quand ils lancèrent des sorts sur les étudiants.

Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait seulement que de sorts d'_Entrave__aphonus_, rendant aphone le sorcier entravé. Même pas un sort de Stupéfixion. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, en somme.

Harry calcula instinctivement le nombre de sorciers masqués. Seize. Du gâteau quoi. Malgré le fait que sept de ses camarades étaient déjà à terre. En revanche, pas un sorcier adversaire n'avait été touché dans la riposte maladroite et brouillonne des premières années. Le trio gryffondorien collé de prêt par Noa, Barbara et les deux anciens Poufsouffle résistaient vaillamment en se plaçant en formation de défense comme le leur avait appris en quatrième année, le faux Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Barbara fut la première touchée, ayant baissé la garde à sa gauche pour s'occuper d'un adversaire à sa droite. « Tss, pensa agacé Harry, elle aurait du protéger les arrières de Justin. » Puis le jeune homme se rappela brièvement qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard.

Pendant qu'il assenait un sort de Jambencoton à triple foyer atteignant trois sorciers en pleine poitrine à une vitesse fulgurante, il réfléchit rapidement et dit à ses camarades :

- Justin, Susan ! Dispersez-vous dos à dos! Noa, Ron, Hermione ! Sphère de protection et occupez vous des blessés...euh...des entravés, pardon.

Ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il avait donné des ordres, il effectua une percée parmi les opposants. Ses camarades ne s'aperçurent pas non plus qu'Harry leur avaient ordonné quoique que ce soit; suivre ses directives semblait aussi naturel que de respirer...

On aurait pu comparer l'intrusion d'Harry dans les rangs adverses comme un renard sautant en plein milieu d'un poulailler ou d'un chien boulant dans un jeu de quilles. Bref, cela avait le même effet : la débandade générale dans le camp adverse. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry avait déjà mis à terre quatre encagoulés. Il avait décidé de jouer comme eux : que des sorts d'Entrave... Il vit du coin de l'œil Susan et Justin en difficulté et aux prises avec pas moins de six opposants.

Il se débarrassa des trois derniers sorciers osant encore rôder autour de lui, comme un homme d'affaire ôtant une poussière sur son costard trois pièces noir puis s'élança vers ses camarades. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que deux bi-sorts atteignirent quatre des six adversaires restants. Les deux derniers figés dans la surprise furent facilement entravés par les deux Poufsouffles. Harry se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis dans un grand sourire :

- Joli coup ! Commenta-t-il le regard brillant d'excitation.

La brunette et le rouquin lui renvoyèrent un sourire de connivence puis ils désentravèrent le reste de leurs camarades. Les portes du fond par laquelle étaient entrés les sorciers s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser place cette fois-ci à Bellicar. Il leva sa baguette et sous l'admiration générale effectua quatre sorts à quadruple foyer en quelques secondes réveillant ainsi les seize sorciers encagoulés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'évaluer la force magique de Bellicar, ce dernier devait être un coriace au combat. Lancer des multi-sorts n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Harry se souvint encore des entraînements douloureux que leur avait imposés Hermione à tous les trois pour apprendre ne serait-ce qu'à effectuer des bi-sorts. Sortir des jets magiques à triple foyer s'était par la suite imposé naturellement à Harry lors de ses entraînements avec Dumbledore. Mais là encore, la précision du geste était telle qu'il lui fallait au début cinq bonnes minutes pour remettre dans leurs orbites ses pupilles, ces dernières ayant l'habitude de vouloir suivre les sorts lancés... Fort heureusement Harry était myope, le port de ses lunettes lui permettant de se souvenir où remettre ses yeux...

Bellicar les félicita pour leur combativité ; il tenait à la main un calepin parcheminé où il avait annoté un paquet de mots d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait en voir. Suivant le regard du jeune homme, Leonus Bellicar eut un sourire en coin :

- Je vous ai observé du haut de l'encorbellement que vous voyez là-bas. J'ai pris note du déroulement de ce premier échange ; il y en aura d'autres par la suite et cela me permettra de voir votre évolution au fil de l'année.

Les seize sorciers ôtèrent leur cagoule et les premières années purent enfin regarder le visage de leur adversaire. Harry fut surpris de les voir aussi jeunes.

- Vous pouvez remercier les deuxièmes années qui vous ont servi de tests pour ce premier cours. Dit Bellicar dans un grand sourire.

Harry remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux le regardait avec insistance, il croisa même quelques lueurs d'admiration dans le regard de certains et cela le mit comme d'habitude très mal à l'aise. Quand cesserait-on de le regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde ? Harry désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un lui faisant clairement comprendre que ses hauts états de faits ne l'impressionnaient pas, quelqu'un comme Malfoy en somme. Harry se figea d'horreur. S'il en venait à regretter son meilleur ennemi de sept ans c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de repos... La suite du cours fut plus théorique et après que les deuxièmes années les eurent quittés, le professeur et les étudiants analysèrent ensemble l'attaque-test.

XXXXXXXX

Au déjeuner, il régna une grande effervescence. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années ayant fait leur rentrée, le self était beaucoup plus bruyant que la veille. Harry écouta d'un air moqueur Justin et Susan se disputer sur le physique de Bellicar que Susan trouvait absolument craquant. Il ne devait pas être au goût du Poufsouffle si on considérait l'air buté et légèrement vexé qu'il affichait. « Encore deux qui se tournent autour sans oser faire le premier pas » pensa-t-il goguenard.

Il se tourna alors vers ses deux amis. Ceux-ci bavardaient avec entrain ne se doutant pas des pensées qui agitaient en cet instant leur ami commun. Harry se souvenait en effet qu'il avait cru à une époque désormais révolue que ses deux amis allaient sortir ensemble mais au cours de la sixième année, les choses s'étaient petit à petit calmées entre ces deux là. Harry avait malgré tout toujours gardé espoir de les voir finir ensemble bien que leurs disputes, signe selon lui d'un intérêt mutuel entre les deux opposants, s'étaient peu à peu atténuées. Mais actuellement force était de constater que ses amis ne se seraient jamais liés que par une étroite amitié.

Songeur, Harry trifouilla ses légumes dans son assiette. Quelque chose en lui, lui tordait l'estomac et bizarrement cela le réchauffait. Haussant légèrement les épaules, Harry chassa cette sensation en enfournant une pleine fourchette de petits pois-carottes et releva la tête. Des yeux chocolats l'interceptèrent au passage. Harry, la bouche pleine comme les bajoues d'un hamster, s'abstint de sourire à son amie, estimant que la jeune femme avait assez vu d'horreur avec les Grogneurs... Il détourna le regard pour se servir un verre d'eau, pas qu'il avait vraiment soif mais pour tenter d'analyser la lueur d'inquiétude (et de douleur ?) dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, bon sang ? » Pensa-t-il de plus en plus énervé. Depuis l'été passé ensemble, le comportement de son amie le laissait perplexe et ses propres réactions le désemparaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Harry soupçonnait fortement Hermione de leur cacher quelque chose et son acuité sensorielle étant devenue plus développée depuis sa lutte contre Voldemort, il réagissait malheureusement très vite aux troubles de son amie. Il finit rapidement son repas et partit en direction des jardins de l'ELFE pour s'aérer les méninges. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée et se retourna agacé.

- Harry ! fit Hermione en reprenant son souffle, il faut que je te parle, c'est important !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'extérieur.

- Non ! Ça ne peut pas attendre ! Cela concerne Narval !

- Quoi ? fit Harry en se retournant d'un bloc vers son amie.

Celle-ci, les joues rouges, paraissait étrangement fatiguée. Harry avisa un banc sous la galerie longeant tout l'arrière du bâtiment et donnant sur les parterres de fleurs du jardin. Il entraîna Hermione de force, pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Pour notre entretien avec Narval, ce soir, je...je ne veux pas que tu lui dises ce qu'il m'est arrivé!

Harry ne répondit rien. Quelque chose l'avait forcé à ne pas parler du comportement d'Hermione face aux Grogneurs, la veille dans le bureau de Bellicar. Inconsciemment, Harry ressentait le besoin de garder ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir de l'ELFE secret. Il pensait confusément que cela ne regardait qu'Hermione et lui. La jeune fille, un regard voilé fixé sur un pied de Ruine-de-Rome (1) enroulant une colonne de marbre, reprit dans un souffle :

- J'ai cru comprendre que Narval était un chercheur en Démonologie, il voudra sûrement savoir ce qui nous est arrivé dans les moindres détails... Je... je ne suis pas prête à lui dire que j'ai entendu des voix m'ordonnant de t'arracher le cœur...

- Je n'ai rien dit à Bellicar et l'autre homme qui était là, si ce n'est que tu avais sûrement reçu un sort douloureux. Et puis je n'avais pas l'attention de cafter si tu veux savoir ! Ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

- Je le sais bien, fit Hermione dans un sourire, mais je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu avais dis exactement, histoire de me préparer à l'entretien.

Harry regarda deux moineaux qui se chamaillaient un insecte mort à quelques dalles de leur banc.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir à quel genre de bonhomme on a à faire, pensa-t-il tout haut en se relevant.

- Oh mais moi, je ne vais pas attendre ce soir ! répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. J'ai une heure de libre pendant que vous allez en Sculptation corporelle. Je vais de ce pas dans...

- Laisse moi deviner, ce ne serait pas un endroit que tu envisages d'assiéger pour tes trois prochaines années d'études? fit Harry dans un sourire moqueur en suivant la jeune femme dans le hall.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard, l'air hautain, puis partit d'un pas pressé vers les grandes portes blanches du savoir. Harry la regarda s'en aller, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres.

XXXXXXXX

Le manque de sommeil du jeune homme combiné à l'heure post-déjeuner ne l'aida pas vraiment par la suite à suivre convenablement le cours de Sculptation corporelle. Une petite sieste n'aurait pas été de refus. Aussi passa-t-il l'heure à bailler jusqu'aux larmes en essayant d'intégrer les figures de luttes gréco-romaines que tentait de leur apprendre leur professeur enthousiaste M. Lafrite. Ce dernier avait une pêche d'enfer et passait dans les rangées de la salle de classe à leur expliquer à grands renforts de gestes et autres moulinets inutiles, les techniques de bases de l'art du combat antique. Seuls les va-et-vient incessants de son professeur empêchèrent le jeune homme de sombrer dans une somnolence de pré-coma.

Quand le cours fut fini, il sortit mollement rejoindre les autres dans le couloir. Tout en avançant, Barbara et Noa discutaient sur la technique du Kung-fu intégrée dans le rituel satanique du vénérable Maître Li-Zang et les autres les écoutaient ébahis. Susan fit même une grimace de dégoût quand les mots 'salto arrière' et 'lumbago' s'accrochèrent dans la même phrase. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque et Harry alla chercher Hermione au passage demandant aux autres de ne pas les attendre.

Il pénétra alors dans la salle la plus belle, selon lui, de l'ELFE aurorienne. La hauteur de l'espace qui s'ouvrait à ses yeux était aussi élevée que celle du hall et là encore, le plafond était fait de verrerie, croisée cette fois par des montants métalliques, s'apparentant au style Belle Epoque. (2) Les murs étaient lambrissés en bois blanc et d'immenses fenêtres venaient éclairer les rangés de livres anciens, qui s'élevaient à plus de deux fois la hauteur d'un Hagrid. La lumière naturelle du plafond diffusait une clarté reposante.

Harry s'avança parmi les rayonnages à la recherche d'un tas informe de parchemins, livres, cheveux touffus et grimoires croulants sur une table isolée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une tignasse brune dépassant d'une pile de livres, lui confirmant sa théorie selon laquelle Hermione tentait de se fabriquer un abri anti-nucléaire avec le tas de connaissances qu'elle avait emmagasiné aux cours de ses années d'études. Il s'avança vers la table quand il percuta sans le vouloir une personne qui croisait sa route à la sortie d'un rayonnage. Le choc fit tomber sans le faire exprès un cahier des mains de la personne et Harry tout confus s'empressa de le ramasser en s'excusant platement.

- Imbécile, siffla la personne, regarde où tu vas !

Harry reconnut alors la personne percutée : il s'agissait du secrétaire particulier de Narval, Jadus Von Blatte. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement... ronchon. Il arracha violemment des mains d'Harry son livre et partit sans autre forme de procès. Harry, un instant perplexe devant la hargne du secrétaire qu'il qualifierait de 'Rusardienne', rejoignit Hermione. Cette dernière, qui avait suivi la scène de loin, avait commencé à ranger ses affaires.

- Alors, as-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes ? Demanda Harry en aidant la jeune fille à placer des livres dans les étagères.

- Pas ici, murmura-t-elle en zieutant du côté où était parti Von Blatte.

Harry remarqua son geste et en sortant de la bibliothèque demanda abruptement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiète.

- C'est ce bonhomme bossu que tu as percuté. Fit Hermione en avançant dans les couloirs vers la salle de Venins, Poisons et Antidotes.

- C'est Von Blatte, le secrétaire de Narval. La renseigna Harry.

Le visage de la jeune fille se figea dans l'horreur.

- Tu veux dire que c'est cette même personne que Tonks n'apprécie pas?

Harry acquiesça en scrutant le visage anxieux de son amie. Hermione s'approcha prêt de lui et lui chuchota brièvement à l'oreille comme si elle craignait que les murs aient des oreilles.

- Il pue le bouc.

- Comment le sais-tu ? fit Harry sans se laisser démonter par la caresse du souffle chaud d'Hermione dans son cou.

- Parce qu'il s'est approché de moi, fit-elle l'œil aux aguets. Il...il a essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi.

- Et ? Fit Harry tendu.

- Il ne connaît pas les Mentos®. Fit-elle sinistrement.

Harry haussa les sourcils, l'air confus puis se ressaisissant, il répondit :

- Tonks ne l'aime pas parce qu'il lorgne sur toutes les filles alors méfies-toi.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des recherches de la jeune femme tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, le cours ne reprenant que dans dix minutes. Hermione avait découvert que Narval travaillait sur les Grogneurs depuis un demi-siècle, précisément depuis la bataille qui avait opposé le monde sorcier au mage noir Grindelwald. En fait, il semblerait que leur directeur ait littéralement vécu en ermite au cours des années 1950. Plusieurs fois, la Gazette annonça sa mort, le sorcier ne donnant plus signe de vie. Mais à chaque fois, il réapparaissait pour démentir les rumeurs. Certaines mettaient même en évidence une possible divergence d'opinion entre Narval et Dumbledore. Á ce stade, Harry demanda si cela était possible. Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Un seul témoignage d'un certain A.M. dit qu'au soir de la bataille contre Grindelwald, juste après la défaite de ce dernier, une violente dispute a éclaté entre lui et Dumbledore et qu'à partir de ce jour, personne ne les a plus jamais vus ensemble. Narval est devenu un mythe en quelque sorte. Des recherches plus poussées m'ont permis de voir qu'il était en fait retranché dans son laboratoire de recherche, ici même. Je crois donc que là encore la presse a inventé n'importe quoi. Dumbledore lui-même ne t'a-t-il pas dit que Narval était un ami à lui ? Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu opposer les deux hommes même si Narval a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la Maison des Serpentard.

Harry fut surpris par cette nouvelle mais en y réfléchissant bien, les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous bons à jeter aux orties. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas d'exemple sous la main mais il restait convaincu que les Serpentard étaient en gros des personnes comme les autres… Á condition de ne pas y regarder de près...évidemment. Il eut alors la vision fugitive du visage de Rogue avant sa mort. Harry contracta les mâchoires et demanda, plus pour occuper son esprit que par pur intérêt, où en étaient les recherches de Narval sur les Grogneurs. Il ne remarqua donc pas le léger tressaillement d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de différent de ce que nous avons lu hier. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Mise à part que les Grogneurs semblent vraiment être des créatures abominables. J'ai vu quelques dessins sur un sorcier après l'aspiration de sa magie... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un livre d'images pour enfants à feuilleter avant d'aller se coucher.

- Tu veux dire qu'au bout de 50 ans d'études, Narval n'a toujours pas trouvé l'origine des Grogneurs ?

- Narval est un démonologue : il n'a pas travaillé uniquement sur les Grogneurs. Néanmoins, il a bien mis en évidence qu'à proximité d'une forte décharge magique, un Grogneur apparaît dans les heures qui suivent à l'endroit même du point de libération de magie.

- Comment il a su ça ? demanda étonné Harry.

Hermione marqua une légère pause puis finit par dire d'une voix évasive :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la question mais d'après le peu que j'ai lu, Narval serait l'inventeur d'un grand nombre d'artefacts capables de mesurer la magie, de la quantifier, voir même de la...transvaser... Il a dû détecter la naissance d'un Grogneur avec un de ses instruments de mesure...

Harry fut impressionné par les découvertes de la jeune femme, il ne pensait pas que lui, dans le même laps de temps, aurait trouvé tous ces renseignements. Ils virent soudain arriver Ron au détour d'un couloir :

- Je vous cherchais ! J'ai cru un instant que les Grogneurs vous avaient de nouveau attaqués!

- Nous avons croisé Von Blatte qui nous a demandé de venir voir Bellicar à la fin de nos cours concernant deux-trois détails sur les Grogneurs, répondit calmement Hermione.

Harry la regarda, étonné. Celle-ci semblait avoir parfaitement enregistrée la façon de mentir à la Potter. Même Ron s'y laissa prendre.

- Ah ? Mais pourquoi Bellicar ne vous l'a pas demandé ce matin ?

Hermione haussa les épaules innocemment.

- Il avait peut-être oublié.

Ron considérant que le sujet était clos, leur demanda leur choix en matière d'options. Harry s'était décidé pour Dressage des créatures protectrices, Ron avait quant à lui pris Stratégie de combat par l'astronomie et Hermione, à la surprise des deux jeunes hommes ne prenait que deux options : Principes de médicomagie et Réflexion sur les guerres, combats et révolutions.

- T'es malade, Hermione ? demanda inquiet Ron.

La supposée malade lui décocha un regard noir et expliqua froidement que ses matières complémentaires exigeaient beaucoup trop d'attention pour 's'amuser' à prendre une autre option. Elle laissa là ses deux amis et partit rejoindre Susan et Barbara qui attendaient avec les autres dans le couloir que la salle s'ouvre.

XXXXXXXX

Quand Harry rentra enfin dans la salle de Poisons, venins et antidotes, il reconnut immédiatement le sorcier qui se tenait droit devant l'immense tableau qui siégeait sur tout un pan de mur. « Alors c'est donc lui, le professeur Maëlus Torve ? » songea Harry en scrutant cet homme qui avait manifesté ouvertement son agacement dans le bureau de Bellicar la veille. Visiblement, le sorcier était loin d'être ravi de leur enseigner sa matière. Il regardait les élèves avec un désintérêt total, attendant probablement que le dernier soit assis pour commencer son cours.

Harry remarqua alors la salle dans laquelle il était entré. Elle était gigantesque, tellement haute qu'Harry distinguait avec peine le plafond. Les plans de travail, sur lesquels ils devraient probablement exercer leurs talents en massacres alambiqués, étaient faits de marbre d'un blanc si pur que sur le coup, Harry en eut mal aux yeux. Quand les étudiants se furent tous installés dans un silence aussi impressionnant que leur professeur, celui-ci prit enfin la parole d'une voix sèche et ne souffrant aucune interruption. Harry commença alors à craindre que les Maîtres en potion devaient tous l'être aussi en cynisme et mépris total envers les étudiants. L'heure qui suivit ne fut que théorique et Harry apprit pourquoi la pièce était si haute. Aux dires du professeur Torve, la plupart des potions étudiées seraient maléfiques et posséderaient donc des vapeurs extrêmement toxiques nécessitant une pièce correctement proportionnée.

- Quel est le poison qui nécessite un volume gazeux 666 fois supérieure à son volume liquide une fois chauffé ? demanda alors brutalement Torve.

Aucun étudiant n'osa répondre. Harry, comme tous ses autres anciens camarades poudlariens, jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci leva finalement la main avec une certaine hésitation. Torve haussa un sourcil en la regardant, doutant manifestement que la jeune femme sache répondre.

- Il peut s'agir du Gonaséreuil ou du Futomakiébioshi rouge si ce dernier est sous sa forme solide en début de cuisson.

Torve la regarda un instant incrédule en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard malicieux, leur amie était une véritable encyclopédie ambulante.

- Bien. Et quelles seraient les conséquences si le volume de la pièce s'avérait inférieur au volume gazeux dégagé?

- La fumée rongerait les murs comme le soleil sur de la glace et les personnes présentes mourraient d'hémorragies généralisées en commençant par les yeux qui exploseraient, les fosses nasales qui se boucheraient et la peau qui laisserait éclater tous ses vaisseaux capillaires.

Tous les étudiants présents déglutirent avec difficulté en regardant affolés les dimensions de la salle. Le professeur resta interdit pendant un instant et Harry changea alors d'avis sur la similitude de caractère sur les Maîtres de potion : Rogue n'aurait jamais souri comme Torve venait de le faire.

- Excellent, Miss… ?

- Granger, professeur.

Harry attendit presque par réflexe que Torve annonce le nombre de points qu'elle avait fait gagner à sa Maison.

- Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Bien, nous débuterons l'année par les venins végétaux et animaux et leurs antidotes. Une série de travaux pratiques clôturera ce premier chapitre avec, à la clé, un test, dans le cadre d'une mission sur terrain, pour reconnaître l'arsenal du parfait petit mage noir et appréhender ce dernier sans danger. De plus lors de vos enquêtes, vous serez confrontés à plusieurs substances douteuses que vous devrez être à même de reconnaître rapidement sans analyse.

Le professeur commença alors le cours en écrivant au tableau. Harry se tourna vers Ron, tous deux avaient hâte d'être au fameux test. L'application de toute cette théorie serait selon Harry le meilleur moyen de ne pas se lasser de ce cours.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, Hermione partit voir le professeur en précisant aux garçons de ne pas l'attendre.

- On sera dans l'alcôve de repos, la renseigna Ron.

XXXXXXXX

La fin de la journée était enfin là et Harry se sentit soudain anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer son directeur. La curiosité avait fait place à l'inquiétude. Avec ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il ne se sentait pas trop rassuré. Comme mué par cet instinct qu'il tentait trop souvent de refouler, il décida de se rassurer par lui-même en espionnant son directeur, histoire de voir à qui il aurait à faire. Il s'installa confortablement sur le banc matelassé entourant l'alcôve adjacente à la grande salle à manger.

Á cette heure là, les étudiants étaient rares et préféraient rentrer chez eux. Seuls Ron et lui siégeaient donc dans une des salles de repos. Ron avait décidé de faire preuve de bonne volonté en approfondissant le cours sur les invocations de Melle Sprit. Il ne désirait pas être catalogué comme le cancre de leur promotion suite à ses pitreries de la veille. Harry fit mine de relire ses cours quand il se concentra pour fermer ses sens et partir à la recherche de son directeur. Son souffle se fit plus lent et ses yeux fixèrent sans les voir les lignes sur ses parchemins. Harry murmura mentalement la phrase qui lui permettait de rester connecté à son corps avant de partir explorer le troisième étage sous sa forme d'esprit.

_« Ancora corpus ante oculus_, _Ancora corpus ante oculus_, _Ancora corpus ante oculus_, ... » (3)

Harry continua ainsi jusqu'à ne plus sentir les joies de l'apesanteur. Puis, tel un souffle de vent, il laissa son ami et traversa à la vitesse instantanée les différentes matières qui le séparaient de Narval. Il sentit certaines résistances magiques, il frôla même un cercle d'arcanes sûrement destiné à repousser les esprits maléfiques. Le cercle le picota un peu mais Harry poursuivit sa route pour arriver devant une porte vert foncé qui dégageait une lueur jaune que Harry savait ne pas être visible par les êtres 'vivants'.

Concentrant toutes les forces de sa pensée sur la première image de pureté qui lui venait à l'esprit, il focalisa alors sa mémoire sur l'image de ses parents lui faisant signe dans un brouillard blanc puis il avança à travers la porte. Il se retrouva alors dans un bureau sombre où se distinguaient ici et là les objets habituellement rencontrés dans un bureau. Les rideaux avaient été tirés mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de noter que le bureau aurait très bien pu appartenir à un Moldu. Aucun meuble ou objet ne faisait référence à la magie, excepté les titres des livres alignés soigneusement dans une bibliothèque.

Harry vit alors à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte, une lueur bleuâtre. Il s'en approcha et pénétra dans la seconde pièce qui était tout aussi sombre, à l'exception d'une cheminée qui dégageait de petites flammes bleues en partie cachées par une haute silhouette. C'était Narval, Harry le savait. Une haute silhouette comme cela ne se voyait pas tous les jours et l'esprit du jeune homme reconnut immédiatement celle entraperçue la veille.

Harry avança sur le côté et distingua alors le visage du sorcier penché vers l'âtre de la cheminée. La première chose qu'Harry nota fut ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, puis il vit la peau parcheminée qui entourait ses yeux. Bizarrement, la peau était ridée par endroit mais saillait aux pommettes laissant l'impression à celui qui regardait Narval de voir un homme sur son lit de mort... Harry remarqua cependant le menton volontaire et le nez droit de son directeur. Des cheveux épais et blancs aux reflets bleutés par l'effet des flammes encadraient son visage qui pour l'heure affichait un air sombre et soucieux. Le vieux sorcier discutait avec quelqu'un dans l'âtre mais le manteau de la cheminée empêcha Harry de voir à qui il s'adressait. Le jeune homme se demanda mentalement s'il avait déjà vu une poudre de Cheminette bleue. Il se concentra plutôt sur la conversation.

- ... Leo et Maëlus ont été impressionnés par sa force mais je crains qu'ils n'aient eu que de la chance, lui et la fille. Si les Grogneurs n'avaient pas échoué dans leur tentative pour me tuer, je pense qu'ils auraient dévasté l'université. Ils sont du genre à ne pas s'attarder après un échec...

La voix de Narval laissa Harry pétrifié. Son esprit tel une chape de plomb semblait fixé dans l'incrédulité totale. Outre les propos intéressants du directeur, c'était sa voix qui laissait à Harry un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Elle était grave et caverneuse comme si elle provenait des profondeurs de la Terre. Elle sourdait dans son esprit comme un vieil écho de ses souvenirs. La pensée fulgurante de Rogue heurta son esprit avec tellement de force qu'il laissa échapper un son étranglé. La même voix ! Narval avait la même voix que Rogue au moment de sa mort ! Il savait que Narval ne pouvait pas avoir entendu son bruit étouffé mais il eut une désagréable surprise en voyant ce dernier se redresser de toute sa hauteur et regarder dans sa direction.

- Je sens une présence ! Tiens-moi au courant de ton côté Albus !

La lueur bleue dans l'antre de la cheminé disparut et Harry se sentit tiré par l'arrière, arrêtant ainsi la connexion qu'il avait pu établir.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ! Grimaça Ron en lâchant la manche de son ami.

- Rien d'important, maugréa ce dernier, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Tu sais ce que t'a dit Hermione à propos de jouer aux esprits !

- Fais-moi plaisir, Ron ! Evite de parler comme elle, j'ai assez d'une gouvernante...

- Faire de la télépathie astrale relève de la débilité pure et simple, continua Ron qui avait appris à ignorer le caractère de son ami quand celui-ci faisait sa tête de mule.

Harry poussa un grand soupir, il savait que Ron avait raison : ce qu'il venait de faire équivalait pour un Moldu à s'enfiler une bouteille entière de Vodka en cinq minutes au risque de plonger dans le coma éthylique. Harry se savait seulement plus résistant que la plupart des sorciers à cette forme particulière de magie. « Un cadeau de tonton Voldy » Pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Soupira à son tour Ron, en s'adossant contre le mur de l'alcôve.

Harry l'imita et raconta la conversation surprise entre Narval et Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? C'est à Narval en particulier que les Grogneurs voulaient s'en prendre ?

- Ouais et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a réussi à les éviter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

- Chut, voilà 'Mione !

- Mais on ne peut pas lui cacher une info aussi importante !

- Alors invente ! Glissa silencieusement Harry avant d'afficher un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie. Salut 'Mione ! Alors cet entretien avec Torve ça s'est bien passé?

- Pas trop mal... Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ce dernier affichait une mine un peu constipée.

- J'ai...j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mme Pimol et Mme Sprit au détour d'un couloir en allant aux toilettes. Fit-il dans un souffle.

- Oui ? Et alors ? Demanda poliment Hermione comme si elle s'adressait à un déficient mental incontinent.

- Il parait que c'est Narval qui était visé par les Grogneurs et qu'il a réussi à en réchapper.

- Mais encore ?

Sur le coup, les deux garçons regardèrent avec incrédulité leur amie.

- Et bien quoi ? fit Hermione excédée, ça parait logique qu'ils s'en soient pris en premier à lui ! Dois-je vous rappeler que Narval fait des recherches sur ces créatures depuis plus de 50 ans ! Il parait d'ailleurs tout à fait logique qu'il ait réussi à esquiver leur attaque. C'est aussi pour ça que Remus nous a conseillé d'en référer à Narval pour toute autre attaque.

Ron maugréa que ce n'était sûrement pas un vieux croûton comme Narval qui pourrait les aider ; il ajouta d'un ton convaincu que ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait la bestiole qu'il savait la vaincre. Hermione haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à partir vers leur rendez-vous avec Narval. Harry plongé dans ses pensées suivit sans mot dire Hermione, laissant Ron à ses devoirs.

- On se retrouve à la maison, fit ce dernier, en se penchant avec application sur ses notes.

XXXXXXXX

Tout en marchant silencieusement, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'associer le mot 'croûton' de Ron à la haute silhouette aperçue lors de son transfert astral. Visiblement, Narval était loin d'être effondré par le poids des ans. Il laissa ses pensées de côté quand il aperçut la silhouette voûtée de Von Blatte les attendant dans le hall. Ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de le revoir. En revanche, Harry n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout, la façon dont il reluqua Hermione avec ses yeux étrangement fiévreux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme se crisper à ses côtés et instinctivement, il passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules.

- Comme c'est touchant, grinça le secrétaire du directeur, mais rassurez-vous le grand Narval ne va pas vous manger... Suivez-moi.

Ils empruntèrent alors un couloir qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il reconnut cependant en avançant, les différents passages qu'il avait traversés astralement. Harry se demanda un instant d'ailleurs pourquoi après sa petite expérience, il ne sentait pas fatigué. Il ressentait une douce chaleur dans son avant-bras et regarda surpris sa main. Main qui emprisonnait une autre, plus pâle, à la peau diaphane... et douce. Il contempla un moment avec ahurissement cet enchevêtrement de doigts et ce nœud de chaleur puis regarda Hermione.

Celle-ci semblait en l'instant si fragile qu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait à faire à Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de son état et loin d'avoir besoin qu'on la protège. Harry eut une vision fugitive d'Hermione en furie projetant sur une Bellatrix Lestrange échevelée, tout corps solide à portée de baguette... Il retira prudemment sa main ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter envers cette amie sur qui il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur elle. Manque de bol, elle guettait son regard :

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on aille le voir ? chuchota-t-elle avec colère, ne voulant pas se faire entendre de Von Blatte marchant à quelques mètres devant eux.

Harry agrandit les yeux, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Murmura-t-elle furieusement. Je sais que tu as pratiqué la télépathie astrale ! Un jour, ta curiosité te perdra Harry Potter !

Harry fut tellement interloqué qu'il en oublia d'avancer. Hermione le saisit par le bras avec humeur et le força à reprendre la marche. Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Hermione comment elle l'avait su qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Harry avait du recourir au souvenir de ses parents. Von Blatte se tourna alors vers eux :

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- C'est soit vous me donnez vos baguettes soit vous ne voyez pas le directeur !

Harry, contrarié, imita Hermione en tendant sa baguette au Cracmol. Même s'il savait que Von Blatte ne pouvait pas s'en servir, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings quand il le vit regarder avec avidité leurs baguettes.

- Bien, quand vous entrerez dans la pièce, vous verrez un décagramme dessiné au sol. Vous vous placerez immédiatement à l'intérieur et vous n'en sortirez sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry, les sourcils froncés fit de même mais avec un temps de retard. « A quoi sert toute cette mascarade ? » Pensa-t-il intrigué.

Von Blatte leur ouvrit la porte en posant sa main sur un panneau de bois accroché à côté sur le mur et les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce d'aspect Moldue qu'Harry avait déjà vu. Il vit alors le pictogramme tracé avec de la poudre blanche scintillante. « Probablement issue de la corne d'une licorne » pensa Harry rapidement. Il rejoignit Hermione et vint se placer au centre du dessin. Ils attendirent quelques instants et la porte donnant sur la pièce à la cheminée s'ouvrit lentement. La haute silhouette de Narval se dessinait dans l'encadrement. Harry nota la démarche assurée et pleine de vigueur quand il vint s'asseoir en face d'eux dans un fauteuil de cuir vert.

- Je vous pris d'excuser tout ce cérémonial, fit-il de sa voix grave en désignant d'un geste vague le décagramme, je suis actuellement sur une expérience qui nécessite des précautions quant aux doses magiques. Ce dessin permet de contenir votre magie et de ne pas interférer avec la mienne.

Harry plissa les yeux un instant, légèrement incrédule. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son directeur lui laissait croire que ce dernier ne disait pas la vérité. Mais il se laissa aussitôt distraire par la voix profonde.

- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, reprit Narval en joignant ses doigts noueux, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, c'est pour que vous me parliez des Grogneurs. Le professeur Bellicar m'a déjà rapporté les grandes lignes mais je souhaite entendre les faits de vos bouches. Mr Potter ?

Harry, toujours subjugué par cette voix sourde et vibrante, se reprit et commença par raconter pour la énième fois l'attaque des Grogneurs. Il fut interrompu plusieurs fois par Narval qui lui posait des questions techniques sur l'emplacement précis des Grogneurs, leurs gestes et sur leur description physique. Quand Harry aborda le moment où il avait entendu la litanie des Grogneurs, il sentit que Narval était plus attentif à ses paroles. Il évita soigneusement de parler de la réaction d'Hermione en signalant seulement qu'elle était restée en retrait.

Quand elle fut interrogée à son tour, Harry remarqua aussitôt que Narval fronçait légèrement les sourcils dans une expression perplexe. Hermione expliqua qu'elle s'était sentie mal comme si un Retourneur de temps s'était détraqué.

- Comment connaissez-vous les effets d'un Retourneur de temps ? Demanda brusquement Narval.

- Lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard, j'ai bénéficié de cet objet pour pouvoir assister à tous les cours que j'avais choisis.

Harry vit clairement Narval esquisser un léger sourire en coin. Il se demanda un instant si la réputation de boulimique de travail de son amie avait franchi les frontières de Poudlard.

- En somme, Melle Granger, vous avez été très sensible aux pouvoirs temporels des Grogneurs. Sensibilité développée peut-être au contact d'un artefact temporel comme le Retourneur.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry la devina soulagée de pouvoir fournir une explication aussi simple. Narval soupira légèrement et Harry vit qu'il avait les traits assez tirés. « Il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué en rentrant dans le bureau tout à l'heure » Remarqua-t-il songeur.

- Je tiens à vous avertir que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance en échappant ainsi à l'emprise des Grogneurs, reprit le directeur d'une voix encore plus sourde. Leur but n'était pas de s'en prendre à vous. Si cela avait été le cas, vous ne seriez plus ici pour en témoigner, je le crains.

Le vénérable sorcier continua, malgré un accès de fatigue qui accentuait les traits de son visage parcheminé:

- J'ai longuement étudié ces créatures et leur présence, hier dans ce bâtiment, laisse à présager des évènements inquiétants. Si la communauté magique a jusqu'ici été relativement épargnée par leurs attaques, c'est uniquement du à la nature particulière des Grogneurs. Leur besoin de magie les oblige à réduire leurs activités mais une forte décharge de sorcellerie les a tirés en juin de leur léthargie.

Les deux jeunes gens restaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur directeur. Harry se sentait même gêné et responsable de l' « éveil » des Grogneurs. Puis comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Narval ajouta :

- C'est un moindre mal pour un bien, Mr. Potter. Les Grogneurs se sont aussi éveillés en 1945, lors de la défaite de Gustaf et ce n'est pas pour autant que le monde sorcier s'est retrouvé envahi par de telles créatures.

Le directeur ne remarqua pas l'air interrogateur d'Hermione et conclut en se levant avec une certaine lenteur :

- Faîtes attention à vous désormais. Les Grogneurs n'ont pas pour habitude de laisser des témoins vivants derrière eux... Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre compréhension mais le devoir m'appelle. Bonne soirée.

Narval les laissa plantés là en s'éclipsant par la porte où il était venu. Harry nota cette fois-ci une certaine raideur dans sa marche.

- Depuis quand appelle-t-il les mages noirs par leur prénom ? demanda étonnée Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules, Dumbledore appelait bien Voldemort par son prénom, ce détail ne le formalisa pas outre mesure. Si Narval voulait appeler Grindelwald par Gustaf, ça le regardait...

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant ! grinça la voix du secrétaire.

Une fois dans le couloir, il leur redonna leurs baguettes et partit sans mot dire non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur sur la robe cintrée d'Hermione.

Harry, les mâchoires contractées, avança à grands pas vers la sortie de l'ELFE. Hermione eut grand mal à le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, elle lui demanda de patienter quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher à la bibliothèque 'un ou deux' livres qu'elle avait repérés l'après-midi. Harry l'attendit donc quelques minutes et se précipita à sa rencontre quand il vit qu'elle portait avec difficulté six bouquins.

- Un ou deux c'est cela ?

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai pas pu résister...Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ! rougit violemment Hermione.

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il riait toujours quand ils arrivèrent par transplanage devant leur maison d'étudiants. Il manqua de ce fait le regard étrangement doux qu'Hermione lui lançait...

* * *

(1) : Cymbalaire, plante à port retombant, aux petites fleurs rose pourpre, très mignonnes ; ) 

(2) : Début XXième si je me souviens bien.

(3) : _Ancora_ : ancre, _ante oculus_ : 'devant l'œil', même racine que pour les andouillers du cerf...

_N/a : Le chapitre suivant commence à fournir des explications entre les lignes… Son titre : « Une Source ne dort jamais »… Tout un programme… Et puis si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas m'écrire. Bizzz_


	8. Une Source ne dort jamais

Un grand merci à mes correctrices : Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca. Merci également à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une Source ne dort jamais**. 

Plusieurs questions restèrent en suspens dans la tête de l'apprenti-Auror pendant les jours qui suivirent. Celle qui revenait le plus concernait son directeur et sa voix sourde. Comment avait-il pu établir une relation entre sa voix et celle de Rogue au moment de sa mort ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment attaché beaucoup d'importance à la voix étrangement profonde qu'avait pris Rogue à l'agonie. Ce dernier avait été mortellement blessé par un _Endoloris säbelis_ (1), un sort de douleur agrémenté de coupures faites par un sabre imaginaire et inventé par les bons soins de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le sort avait été reproduit avec succès par Voldemort sur le traître Mangemort. Ce dernier avait péri dans d'atroces souffrances… Malgré cela, avant d'expirer dans un dernier souffle libérateur, il avait trouvé la force de prendre Harry par la main en l'obligeant à accepter la puissance magique qui lui restait. Ces derniers mots resteraient à jamais gravés dans la tête du Survivant. Des mots qui avaient été prononcés avec une voix tellement caverneuse et sourde qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas se le rappeler.

_« Que le lien Sacré nous unisse Potter, à vous l'honneur d'achever le monstre et à moi le repos sur le champ de Mars... »_

Harry avait même entendu Hermione employer ce même genre de voix lors de l'attaque des Grogneurs. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que quand il avait fait la comparaison entre la voix de Narval et celle de Rogue, celle de Narval restant beaucoup plus sombre et étouffée. Mais quel était le point commun entre Narval, Rogue et Hermione ? Harry en était même venu à se demander s'il ne cherchait pas le mystère là où il n'y en avait pas. « Je deviens peut-être paranoïaque ? » pensait-il régulièrement au cours des jours qui suivirent son entretien avec Narval. Mais pourtant, il savait qu'au fond de lui, un timbre de voix pareil n'était pas ce qu'on appellerait 'ordinaire'.

- Ça va mon vieux ? lui demanda Ron en agitant sa main devant les yeux verts. Ça fait un bail que je te vois pensif, il y a un problème ?

Harry, un léger sourire en coin pour ne pas alerter son ami, lui répondit qu'il réfléchissait aux travaux pratiques qui l'attendaient sur le dressage des Hippogriffes lors d'une traque au vampire. Ron, pas très convaincu, haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Harry passa donc les dix minutes suivantes à lui expliquer en long en large et en travers, en quoi consistait son cours sur le Dressage des Créatures protectrices.

Ils étaient installés dans la bibliothèque de leur maison et la porte-fenêtre était légèrement ouverte, déversant une légère brise rafraîchissante en ce début d'automne. Le ciel se teintait des premières lueurs du crépuscule, signe que les jours devenaient de plus en plus courts. Déjà les arbres du petit jardin de la famille Londubat se teintaient d'une légère couleur jaune. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient entendre à l'extérieur les voix de Neville et d'Hermione converser. La jeune femme aidait l'apprenti botaniste dans un travail de rempotage d'une nouvelle espèce de mandragores. Fort heureusement, cette nouvelle espèce avait la particularité de ne pas posséder de cordes vocales... Quand Harry eut fini sa longue diatribe sur les vertus d'un Hippogriffe dressé à la mode italienne pour rechercher un vampire épicurien, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait littéralement assommé son ami avec son cours.

- Hermione déteint sur toi ou quoi ?

Harry afficha poliment un air étonné mais en vérité, il se sentait beaucoup plus troublé par la remarque du rouquin qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- Et comment va Luna ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Ron rougit instantanément au nom de sa petite amie.

- Elle...elle va bien, bégaya-t-il, elle m'écrit souvent.

Harry l'écouta avec attention, attendant que son meilleur ami lui parle un peu plus de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ... facile. Je...elle me dit qu'elle pense à moi et que je lui manque et...et moi, je...je

- Elle te manque aussi, compléta naturellement Harry.

Son ami lui renvoya un petit sourire crispé en hochant la tête.

- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? continua Harry curieusement.

- Oh, il parait que Mme Maxime est un professeur extraordinaire, répliqua aussitôt Ron, ravi de voir la conversation dévier légèrement du sujet concernant ses propres états d'âme. Mais Luna est encore plus impressionnée par sa capacité à se mouvoir dans la classe sans faire trembler les bureaux. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Et qui est le professeur des Potions ? demanda Harry en essayant le plus possible de ne pas paraître intéressé par la réponse.

Ron émit un petit ricanement.

- Tu ne devineras jamais.

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Etait-ce une personne qu'il connaissait ?

- L'ex d'Hermione ! Fit le rouquin d'un air triomphant. Viktor Krum en personne.

Harry voulut aussitôt répliquer que ce dernier n'était jamais sorti avec Hermione. Mais la Gryffondor fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre.

- J'ai entendu le nom de Viktor, de quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en enlevant délicatement ses gants en peau de lézard tibétain, tachetés de terre.

Ron lui fit part de la nouvelle qui s'avéra ne pas en être une pour la jeune femme.

- Oh ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture en s'affalant dans un fauteuil après avoir posé ses gants et sa blouse de travail sur la table. Il m'a prévenu début août. Il était enchanté de se retrouver à Poudlard et de pouvoir exercer la matière qui le passionne.

- Tu entretiens une correspondance assez soutenue avec lui, remarqua insidieusement Ron.

- Oui assez, répliqua Hermione en étouffant un bâillement. Je vais peut-être aller le voir un week-end à Pré-au-lard.

Harry ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil furtif que lui lança Ron. Le jeune homme était trop occupé à fixer avec intensité Hermione. Quelque chose le dévorait dans le creux de son estomac et pour une obscure raison, il ne voulut pas exprimer cet étrange mal-être. Il se leva sans mot dire en commençant à rassembler ses affaires de cours. Neville arriva à ce moment par la porte-fenêtre et referma cette dernière.

- Merci pour ton aide Hermione, lança-t-il joyeusement. Je pense qu'elles vont mieux dormir maintenant.

- Qu'avez-vous fait aux Manticores ? demanda Ron avec curiosité en observant son ami en train de batailler fermement avec le fermoir de son encrier. De l'aide Harry ?

Un marmonnement s'apparentant au grognement d'un ours fut sa seule réponse.

- Neville a eut la judicieuse idée de leur fabriquer des oreillers à base de coton américain, répondit Hermione en observant à son tour un Harry, décidément très nerveux, qui fit tomber maladroitement ses livres par terre dans sa précipitation à vouloir quitter la pièce.

- Tu es quelqu'un de très prévenant envers tes plantes, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un sourire chaleureux vers Neville.

- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit le timide Gryffondor. Au fait, avez-vous entendu parler de cette histoire sur ces sorciers africains qui s'occupaient d'Eruptifs ?

Des hochements de tête négatifs le firent continuer.

- Il parait qu'ils ont découvert un matin, leurs bêtes mortes complètement dépecées mais leurs cornes étaient intactes.

Hermione grimaça, Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry laissa du coup retomber tous ses parchemins.

- Pourquoi prendre des peaux d'Eruptifs quand c'est la corne qui intéresse généralement les trafiquants ? demanda étonné Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, fit pensivement Neville, mais la mort d'une grande partie du troupeau est une perte immense pour l'économie de leur pays.

- La peau de l'Eruptif est réputée pour arrêter la majorité des Sorts et des jets de potions, reprit Harry pour mémoire.

- Qui veut se servir de telles peaux ? demanda alors Ron aux trois autres.

- Cela parait évident ! lança sèchement Hermione. C'est la même personne qui a mutilé le dragon dans la réserve de ton frère.

La remarque de la jeune femme laissa les trois autres dans la stupeur.

- Co...Comment cela ? réussit par dire Ron.

- La peau du Suédois à museau court est, elle aussi, réputée pour ne pas laisser passer la plus part des sortilèges, pas la peine d'être sorti de 'Saint-Syrcier' (2) pour faire le rapprochement.

- Mais pourquoi un sorcier faisant partie de notre monde chercherait à se protéger des sortilèges en décimant toutes ces créatures ? La seule peau d'un Eruptif ne suffirait-elle pas à le protéger ? répondit Harry.

- Cela dépend de l'usage que la ou les personne(s) veulent en faire, remarqua posément Neville.

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Comme pour plusieurs personnes qui désirent se protéger en faisant une armure, par exemple, continua Neville.

- Un peu comme des _miniterres_ ? suggéra Ron, l'œil vaguement intéressé.

- Une armée avec des militaires sorciers ? reprit Hermione en corrigeant machinalement le rouquin, mais pourquoi une armée ?

- Peut-être qu'il existe encore des partisans de Voldemort, déclara Neville en révélant finalement le fond de sa pensée. Et qu'ils souhaitent reconstruire une armée !

Les quatre jeunes gens s'engagèrent alors dans une discussion tendue concernant là encore les risques de voir ressurgir des fous fanatiques de magie noire. Harry et Hermione parlèrent même d'exemple Moldu avec les néo-mouvements observés bien après la chute d'un certain dictateur allemand. La vie Post-Voldemort mettrait décidément du temps avant que la communauté sorcière retrouve un semblant de sérénité.

Quand Harry quitta la bibliothèque pour aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, il monta les escaliers d'un air songeur. Depuis juin, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question des conséquences à long terme de la mort de Voldemort. Harry ne se sentait pas concerné par tout le remue-ménage médiatique et politique que la fin d'un terroriste suscitait au sein de sa communauté. Il avait fait sa part de marché et ne comptait pas jouer un quelconque rôle par la suite dans les affaires publiques sorcières. Néanmoins, si des partisans du Lord Noir faisaient leur apparition, devrait-il se manifester et aider de nouveau ?

- Tu ne leur dois rien, Harry, retentit une voix sourde dans l'escalier qui l'emmenaient à son étage.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers cette voix qui le faisait étrangement tressaillir et qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione.

- Mais, par Merlin, fit-il éberlué, tu lis dans mes pensées, ou quoi !

La jeune femme parut un instant décontenancée puis reprit avec malice en le rejoignant dans sa chambre :

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Potter ! Alors ne va pas t'imaginer que sous prétexte que tu es le SurvivantBis, tu te dois d'être au service de tous.

Après avoir posé ses affaires sur son bureau, le jeune homme soupira en se grattant machinalement le haut du crâne. Hermione avait sûrement raison. Comme toujours.

- Ce doit être mon côté Gryffondor qui me joue des siennes, répondit-il laconiquement en étouffant un bâillement.

- Non je ne pense pas, fit sincèrement son amie.

Ils sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme et prirent la direction du deuxième étage vers la chambre d'Hermione.

- Je crois que tu as cette volonté inconsciente de toujours vouloir prouver ta valeur dans le monde magique.

Harry grimaça.

- Arrête, à t'entendre, je ressemble à ce fanfaron que Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de décrire à mon égard.

- Tu n'es pas fanfaron, Harry. Au contraire, tu cherches à rester modeste. Cela n'empêche pas que tu veux être reconnu par la plus part des sorciers même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Ils arrivèrent chez Hermione qui posa, à son tour, ses affaires de jardinage et ôta au passage un Pattenrond qui farfouillait allégrement dans sa malle de fournitures de potion. Harry méditait sur les paroles de son amie.

- Je cherche, selon toi, une reconnaissance, qui, en restant honnête, m'est déjà acquise, et ce par un grand nombre de personnes, alors qu'il est parfaitement impossible de plaire à tout le monde ?

Hermione fit une moue de réflexion qu'Harry, au passage, trouva charmante. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce pour aller dîner et s'arrêta soudain sur le seuil de la porte pour lui faire part de sa réflexion.

- Tu sais, Harry, j'ai l'impression parfois qu'on se ressemble...

Le jeune homme, attentif, avança vers elle pour sortir à son tour.

- En cherchant cette reconnaissance aux yeux des autres, poursuivit-elle, tu veux...on veut prouver qu'on appartient bien à ce monde. Ce qui peut paraître ridicule, je te l'accorde. Mais ton appartenance lors de ton enfance à un tout autre monde, l'impression d'être au final un être à part, que ce soit dans chacun des deux mondes, fera toujours de toi quelqu'un cherchant à aller de l'avant, à se battre pour prouver qu'il mérite d'être là où il est...

- Je trouve que ce que tu dis est vraiment triste, répondit le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté juste près d'elle. Cela signifie que toute notre vie nous devrons lutter pour être acceptés par...nous-même ?

Hermione opina doucement du menton dans un timide sourire. Harry en étant si près d'elle put même voir la petite fossette dans le coin de sa joue.

- Ce n'est pas triste, il suffit juste de s'en rendre compte.

- Merci de m'éclairer, fit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Mais je dois t'avouer, reprit-il posément en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes, que savoir que tu me connais si bien me trouble beaucoup...

- P...pourquoi ? balbutia la jeune femme rougissante.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'à côté de toi je me fais l'effet d'un gros benêt incapable de réflexion sur moi-même, lâcha Harry le regard pétillant mais toujours braqué sur les pupilles de son amie

Hermione se mit à rire avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de soulagement. Ses joues restaient toujours un peu rouges, conférant à sa peau une jolie couleur dans la lumière tamisée des lanternes du couloir.

- Pour être franche, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que très récemment...

- Pour être franc, reprit Harry, tu m'as vraiment étonné la dernière fois, quand nous sommes allés chez Narval. Quand tu as deviné que j'avais utilisé la télépathie astrale...

Il vit alors Hermione serrer fortement dans ses bras un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Occupé à lire le titre, il manqua de ce fait, le changement brusque de couleur des joues d'Hermione. Celles-ci étaient devenues légèrement pâles.

- _Les Liens ancestraux_ ? déchiffra-t-il sur la couverture. C'est intéressant ?

- Ou...oui, assez, répondit en tremblant Hermione.

Harry le remarqua aussitôt et s'en inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va ?

- Je...j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va passer...

- Tu as des maux de tête ? As-tu consulté un Médicomage ? s'enquit vivement le jeune homme.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, gronda sourdement la jeune femme, le son de sa voix faisant frissonner étrangement Harry. Tu m'avais promis lors du match de Quidditch cet été de me laisser tranquille avec tes histoires de Médicomage !

- Oui, mais ça c'était pour ton besoin de sommeil, qui ne s'est pas arrangé, soit dit en passant. Et ne fais pas cette tête là! Le benêt que je suis, remarque quand même le comportement étrange de ses amis !

Hermione posa une main sur son front d'un air las.

- OK, ne parlons plus de ça, veux-tu ?

- Non, je ne veux pas, répliqua fermement Harry en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme et en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain du premier étage.

Il n'écouta pas ses faibles protestations et arrivés dans la pièce, Harry daigna enfin lâcher Hermione pour farfouiller dans les placards. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et décapsula une fiole de Calmigraine qu'il tendit d'un air féroce à Hermione.

- M...Merci, dit-elle en prenant la fiole qu'elle but d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans toi ? ajouta-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

- Pas grand chose, je le crains, répondit paisiblement Harry.

Sa réponse lui valut un froncement de sourcil doublé d'un regard légèrement noirâtre.

- Mais à défaut d'appartenir à une communauté quelconque, il faut bien prendre soin des personnes qui nous sont chers, continua Harry le regard soudain perdu dans le vide.

Puis trouvant qu'il en avait trop dit, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant une Hermione désemparée, les bras pendants, une fiole vide dans une main et un vieux livre dans l'autre...

XXXXXXXX

- Cette fille ne me semble pas être la plus crétine, commenta le soir même Asmodeus en consultant un cahier. Elle doit savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. L'omniscience se révèle plus aux sources qu'au commun des mortels.

Son serviteur Nèpe restait silencieux en face de lui, attendant les conclusions de son maître.

- Parents Moldus, hum,...intéressant, continua Asmodeus en feuilletant le dossier. Il faudra leur rendre visite un de ces jours... Mais pour leur moment, Nèpe, contente-toi de récolter des renseignements.

Asmodeus envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce les notes qu'il lisait, signifiant pas la même occasion que l'entretien était clos. Nèpe s'empressa d'aller ramasser ses notes.

- Dis aux Grogneurs d'entrer, ajouta froidement le jeune homme en faisant cliqueter ses bras...

Nèpe partit, il dit d'une voix cruellement suave :

- Du calme, mes amours, vous en aurez bientôt. Patience...

Quand une ombre noire apparut derrière lui déformant légèrement l'espace temps, Asmodeus ne s'en aperçut pas, ce fut le bruissement insistant de son corps qui l'avertit de l'intrus. Il se tourna alors vers lui et s'avança vers la créature. Des cliquetis métalliques s'entendaient à chacun de ses pas.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec les Eruptifs, mais j'ai entendu dire que les Marabouts ont fait appel à la Confédération internationale.

Chaque mot avait été prononcé d'égale façon mais la lueur de folie dans le regard de l'homme devenait de plus en plus grande. La créature en face de lui ne broncha pas.

- Restez plus discrets ! claqua la voix d'Asmodeus. Nos plans ne pourront jamais aboutir si vous continuez ainsi !

Il ajouta cyniquement :

- Vous auriez dû prendre les cornes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ça vous aurait fait un casse-croûte !

Des petits martèlements tout le long du corps de l'homme se firent entendre en un claquement de pinces surexcitées... Il reprit d'une voix plus doucereuse.

- Vous savez que je ne suis pas encore prêt. Remplissez votre part du contrat _discrètement_ si vous voulez que je vous apporte la magie sur un plateau d'argent !

XXXXXXXX

Au fil des semaines, Harry dut mettre de côté ses préoccupations pour se consacrer pleinement à ses études. Sa formation d'Auror le passionnait et Ron et lui mettaient un point d'honneur à s'entraîner et à bosser leurs cours. Ron avait rapidement révélé des talents en Incantations et Mlle Sprit se montrait particulièrement amicale avec le rouquin. Ce dernier en tirait une fierté toute nouvelle et redoublait d'effort dans une sorte de spirale vertueuse. Lui et Harry avaient postulé pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Apprentis-Aurors et ce fut sans difficulté qu'Harry fut reçu au poste d'attrapeur, cela sans aucun mérite car l'ancien attrapeur avait fini ses études l'année précédente et personne à l'exception d'Harry ne s'était présenté. Ron, en revanche dut batailler ferme face à un deuxième année qui avait occupé le poste de gardien l'année dernière. C'est là qu'Harry put constater les incroyables progrès qu'avait faits Ron au cours de ses trois dernières années.

Le rouquin fut officialisé Gardien titulaire après avoir courageusement montré sa valeur lors d'une séance d'essais sous la pluie par un vent à décorner les bœufs. Hermione quant à elle passait son temps entre la bibliothèque et le laboratoire de recherche du professeur Torve. Ce dernier après avoir constaté son immense talent et sa soif d'apprendre lui avait proposé de devenir son Maître de recherche.

XXXXXXXX

Un soir, à la fin du mois d'octobre, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours particulièrement fatigant d'Attaque contre les Forces du Mal, Barbara questionna Hermione qui s'apprêtait à aller dans une direction opposée à la sortie du bâtiment :

- Mais où vas-tu ? Ne nous dis pas que tu vas encore voir le professeur Torve !

- Et si ! répondit joyeusement Hermione, je dois lui rendre ma recherche alchimétrique sur un de ses sujets de recherche !

- Et bien, siffla Noa, tu as l'air de l'aimer ton Maëlus !

Hermione grimaça en rougissant un peu pendant que Ron et Harry affichaient une moue quelque peu dégouttée.

- Je…c'est normal que je passe du temps avec lui ! Je vais effectuer mon travail de recherche avec lui !

- Et les deuxièmes années qui ont pris ta spécialisation aussi ? répliqua insidieusement Barbara.

- Aussi quoi ? répéta un peu bêtement Hermione, prise au dépourvue.

- Les autres aussi vont faire de la recherche avec lui ? reprit patiemment Barbara.

- A vrai dire, je suis la seule qui ait demandé à travailler avec lui, répondit timidement Hermione en baissant pudiquement les yeux.

Noa et Barbara affichèrent tous deux un grand sourire goguenard (et débile) et Ron regardait du coin de l'œil un Harry qui semblait complètement désemparé. Justin, qui aidait à trier quelques parchemins de Susan tout en avançant avec le reste de la troupe, intervint soudain dans la conversation :

- Cha fou dirait d'aller poire un pot au par du frèfle pleu ?

- Pardon ? se retourna étonné Noa.

- Je disais, reprit Justin en ôtant cette fois-ci les parchemins de sa bouche, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un pot au bar du Trèfle Bleu ?

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Ron. Les autres, enthousiastes, approuvèrent de la tête sauf Susan trop occupée à ranger d'un air dégoutté ses parchemins légèrement baveux sur les bords.

- Tu nous rejoins après ton 'rendez-vous' avec Maëly-chou, Ok ? demanda Ron d'un air espiègle à Hermione.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et répondit positivement, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle les retrouva quelques instants plus tard, attablés dans le coin d'une taverne aux allures de saloon du Far West. Noa et Justin taquinaient gentiment Susan qui grondait et riait en même temps, Harry parlait posément avec Barbara sur un sujet nécessitant la mise en œuvre de deux pailles, cinq cacahuètes et une olive et Ron sirotait son cocktail azuré en faisant des bulles d'un air rêveur. Il fixait le dos d'une sorcière blonde à la même chevelure que Luna.

- Alors ! Sur quoi portera ton sujet de recherche ? demanda Barbara une fois qu'Hermione eut commandé une Tequila Incendio.

- Sur la neutralisation des loups-garous !

Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de lychee gingembré à la vodka estonienne.

- Tu en as parlé à Remus ! demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Bien sûr ! Il était très intéressé par mon projet, figure-toi !

- Neutraliser un loup-garou avec une potion ? demanda sceptique Ron qui était revenu sur terre.

- Qui sera lancée par vaporisation sur la bête pour laisser le temps aux Aurors de la mettre en sécurité! Remus trouve cela très astucieux, se défendit Hermione devant la mine de plus en plus dubitative de Ron, l'odorat des loups est ce qu'ils ont de plus sensible m'a-t-il dit !

- Qui est Remus ? demanda Barbara avec curiosité.

- C'était notre professeur de DCFM en troisième année à Poudlard. Il est depuis devenu notre ami, répondit Harry de façon neutre.

- Oh je vois ! C'est pour cela qu'il est calé en loup-garou !

Le trio gryffondorien échangea un regard éloquent puis Hermione répliqua :

- En fait, Remus _est_ un lycanthrope.

Barbara la regarda un instant les yeux exorbités.

- C'est un homme extrêmement gentil et courageux, continua Hermione sévèrement. Il a vécu des épreuves difficiles, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard en biais vers Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça pour confirmer les propos de son amie même s'il ressentait une légère contraction dans le creux de l'estomac. Contraction qui s'accentua quand Hermione continua à sortir des propos élogieux à l'égard de leur ancien professeur.

- Pour résumer, finit par dire Barbara, et si je comprends bien, entre Maëlus et Remus ton cœur balance !

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione fit une moue amusée sauf Harry, qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Il se leva brusquement prétextant une envie pressante. Il sortit du bar dans l'idée de se calmer. Quelque chose en lui l'agaçait profondément, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité de l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait le petit bar. Il shoota nerveusement dans un carton qui traînait là. Une rare mélancolie le saisit alors comme celle qu'il avait eue après la disparition de son parrain. Un vent sournois s'engouffra dans l'impasse faisant voltiger ici et là quelques détritus. Harry, l'air sombre, remonta le col de sa chemise et s'adossa contre le mur près de l'entrée du bar.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel déjà noirci par la nuit dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Sirius puis il se rappela avec colère que cette étoile n'était visible qu'en été. « Je vais m'exiler dans l'hémisphère sud ! » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il faillit mettre sa pensée à exécution quand de grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur l'impasse et sur les lunettes du jeune homme. Il enleva rageusement ces dernières pour les fourrer dans sa poche et s'accroupit sur le sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? songea-t-il fortement. J'ai pourtant vécu des situations qui auraient valu que je me jette du haut d'un pont au-dessus d'une voie ferrée. Alors pourquoi les propos d'Hermione m'horripilent et me désespèrent à la fois ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de foutre mon poing dans la figure de… » Harry n'osa pas continuer plus loin le fil de ses pensées mais une constatation se fit malgré lui dans son esprit en s'inscrivant en lettres rouges clignotantes : 'Jaloux'. Harry était jaloux.

- Pourquoi envierais-je Remus ou Torve ? Ça n'a pas de sens, grogna-t-il, je me fais l'effet d'un égoïste.

Harry dans un soupir d'exaspération se frotta énergiquement les cheveux dans l'intention de faire passer son cafard inhabituel, déversant au passage quelques gouttelettes de plus restées accrochées dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua alors que plus une seule goutte de pluie ne tombait sur lui. Elles avaient bizarrement décidé de tomber autour de lui mais pas sur lui. Une douce chaleur saisit Harry par le cœur. Il redressa la tête pour voir que quelqu'un était agenouillé près de lui et appliquait sa baguette magique pour le sécher. Hermione, concentrée sur sa tâche, avait un air serein et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Harry se releva brusquement l'air soudain tétanisé.

- Euh…Hermione ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Assez pour voir que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Harry détourna le regard incapable de croiser celui calme et attentif d'Hermione.

- Harry, reprit-elle en marquant une pause. Depuis quelques temps, tu sembles lunatique. Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il posa enfin son regard émeraude sur les grands yeux noisettes. Il porta inconsciemment sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en la caressant du pouce.

- Hermione, ça va aller. J'ai simplement un petit coup de cafard. Ça va passer.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, Harry, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étrangement caverneuse qui électrisa Harry. Il sourit faiblement puis tout naturellement comme si le geste était évident, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure broussailleuse et perlée de pluie. Il la serra comme jamais il n'avait serré une personne contre lui. La présence constante et apaisante de son amie suffisait à le rassurer. Il se sentit envahi par une énergie toute nouvelle et sa mélancolie disparut comme neige au soleil. Tant que ses amis seraient là pour le soutenir et l'aimer, Harry alors se sentirait invincible. Le jeune homme se dégagea finalement de son étreinte, le regard apaisé et dit avec légèreté:

- Tu es une source intarissable de réconfort Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'être un égoïste à abuser de ta gentillesse.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle rougissante. Allez viens ! J'ai une Tequila à finir, je t'autorise à y goutter, ça te réchauffera !

- Mademoiselle est décidément trop aimable.

Ils rentrèrent dans la taverne en continuant à se taquiner, Harry ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel.

XXXXXXXX

Ce soir, en revenant rue Edgar Clock, Ron, Harry et Hermione furent accueillis par un Neville inquiet sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Ron.

- Chut ! murmura Neville, suivez-moi et restez silencieux.

Hermione appliqua aussitôt un sort de Sourdinam sur ses deux amis et sur elle-même arguant qu'une virée dans un bar était le meilleur moyen pour être aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphants apprenant les claquettes dans une église. Ils suivirent Neville jusqu'à la porte restée entrouverte du bureau de Remus.

- Albus, je suis inquiet pour elle, je vous assure, elle manque constamment de sommeil. Leo m'a même affirmé qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler pendant son cours et celui de Galatée Sprit. Vous imaginez ? Bailler à un cours de Bellicar? On n'a même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avec lui !

- Je sais Remus, c'est pourquoi il faut la convaincre d'aller voir Pimol. Elle a peut-être des séquelles de l'attaque des Grogneurs.

Les quatre étudiants s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour constater que Remus conversait via la poudre de Cheminette avec la tête parcheminée et barbue du pétillant Dumbledore.

- Mais Narval lui a parlé n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait rien vu chez elle d'anormal ?

- Gallilus a simplement constaté qu'elle avait dû être plus sensible au champ temporel qu'Harry.

- De toute façon, elle semblait en manque de sommeil bien avant l'attaque des Grogneurs, depuis cet été en fait !

Harry, Ron et Neville jetèrent un coup d'œil attentif à leur amie qui écoutait la mine butée et les sourcils froncés la conversation dont elle était, à n'en pas douter le sujet.

- Alors il vaut mieux la faire réexaminer par Pimol. C'est la meilleur Médicomage que je connaisse. C'est elle qui a si joliment soigné mon genou après cette partie de bowling il n'y a pas loin de trente ans. Elle n'était qu'une stagiaire et elle a habilement ressoudé ma peau en m'incluant le plan du métro londonien, n'est-ce pas charmant ? (3)

Remus toussa un peu pour, semble-t-il, se donner contenance et estimant, peut-être, qu'une remarque sur le commentaire hors propos du directeur n'était pas très loyale.

Harry sentit Ron se marrer silencieusement mais lui était toujours attentif à l'extrême tension que dégageait le corps d'Hermione à côté du sien.

- Qu'a donné l'enquête de Tonks ? reprit Dumbledore calmement comme si sa digression était passée inaperçue.

- Kingsley m'a dit qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'indices directs.

- Et les indices indirects ?

- La végétation aux alentours des lieux des agressions, que ce soit pour le Suédois à museau court ou pour les Eruptifs, a subi des distorsions anormales de l'espace-temps.

- Voilà qui ne pourra qu'intéresser Gallilus, répliqua sobrement Dumbledore.

- Et voilà ce qui rejoint ce pourquoi vous m'avez contacté, compléta Remus l'air tendu.

Le directeur soupira faisant voltiger quelques mèches de sa barbe dans le feu vert crépitant.

- Les centaures comme tu le sais, peuvent aussi bien voir un évènement qui se déroulera dans trois siècles que la semaine prochaine. Je prends en compte l'avertissement de Firenze mais de là à penser à un nouveau Voldemort, j'en doute.

- Mais l'activité anormale des Grogneurs est à prendre en compte tout de même ! S'étonna Remus, de part la désinvolture de son ancien directeur.

Harry perçut alors en une fraction de seconde, si courte qu'il aurait cru à une hallucination de sa part s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ancien directeur, un regard de ce dernier dans leur direction. Il comprit alors qu'Albus n'exprimerait pas clairement le fond de sa pensée en leur présence.

- Certes mais les Grogneurs sont des créatures bien mystérieuses qu'il convient de traiter prudemment. Selon Gallilus, continua-t-il après avoir marqué une légère pause comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire, la puissance déployée lors du combat de juin a suffit à réveiller plusieurs Grogneurs de leur léthargie. Ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps pour que ceux-ci cherchent désormais à assouvir leur soif de pouvoir magique. Il faut rester sur ses gardes…

Remus acquiesça et le directeur prit rapidement congé. Les quatre espions remontèrent rapidement les escaliers pour se planquer dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils restèrent tous un instant consternés par les propos qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Dumbledore n'a pas dit clairement tout ce qu'il pensait, finit par dire Harry en arpentant l'immense tapis de sa chambre. J'ai vu qu'il nous avait repérés.

Ron, affalé sur un fauteuil, poussa un grognement de mécontentement puis se tourna vers Neville assit sur le bord du lit :

- Qu'as-tu entendu avant notre arrivée ?

- La conversation venait juste de commencer quand j'ai entendu ton nom, Harry, à travers la porte entrebâillée. Dumbledore prenait apparemment de tes nouvelles mais la véritable raison pour laquelle il a contacté Remus concerne un avertissement qu'il aurait reçu des centaures et plus particulièrement de Firenze. Il semblerait que les centaures ne soient pas tranquilles et que des bouleversements astronomiques dans la constellation du Scorpion est modifié l'équilibre cosmo…cosmomagiti…cosmomaginergétique ou un truc de ce genre. Bref, la stabilité magique n'est plus, finit par soupirer Neville.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant après ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, pas vrai Harry ? demanda incertain Ron.

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement l'air plus sombre que jamais. Son attitude finit par faire frissonner inconsciemment les autres. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Mais le meilleur ami du SurvivantBis savait que ce dernier avait du affronter ses propres démons.

- En tout cas, il faudra vraiment faire attention à ne pas croiser le chemin de ces Grogneurs, reprit Neville.

- Quand on pense que ce sont eux les auteurs de la boucherie, que dis-je, du carnage des Eruptifs et du dragon, ça a de quoi se retourner les tripes !

Les autres, heureusement pour leur estomac, n'eurent pas le temps de méditer sur les paroles du rouquin que déjà ce dernier s'adressait en particulier à Hermione.

- Tu avais deviné juste, 'Mione, ce sont les mêmes créatures qui ont fait le coup pour le dragon et les Eruptifs !

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Cachée dans l'ombre de Neville et adossée contre un pan du lit, personne n'arrivait à distinguer son visage. Quand Neville se leva pour mieux la voir, il poussa un cri étouffé. D'une pâleur quasi translucide, Hermione avait les yeux clos. Harry bondit sur son lit tout près d'elle en une fraction de seconde.

- Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! ordonna-t-il fébrilement.

Celle-ci battit des cils l'air un instant paumé et vit les trois jeunes hommes penchés vers elle la mine anxieuse.

- Ben quoi ? articula-t-elle maussade, j'ai le droit de piquer un petit somme !

Ron et Neville poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais Harry se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur.

- Pas quand tu es sur mon lit, répliqua-t-il puérilement, ne trouvant que cela à dire.

- Allons, Harry, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une montagne ! répondit-elle nonchalamment. Quand bien même je m'endormirais sur ton lit, cela ne serait pas un problème C'est que les nuits commencent à se rafraîchir et un peu de chaleur est toujours la bienvenue, non ? ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants malicieusement.

Devant la tirade hallucinée de la jeune femme, les trois autres restèrent pantois pendant quelques secondes. Harry avait en particulier rougit violemment et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à regarder ailleurs que dans la direction d'Hermione. Ce fut un éclat de rire de cette dernière qui le ramena vers elle.

- Vous verriez vos têtes, ça vaut une photo ! continua-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai une petite faim, pas vous ?

- Tu as raison, allons manger ! renchérit Neville dans un sourire, il se fait tard !

- Harry qui ressemble de plus en plus à Hermione et Hermione qui me ressemble de plus en plus, je crois que ça ne tourne pas rond dans cette maison, commenta Ron en suivant Neville et Hermione. Seul Harry mit un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre…

XXXXXXXX

Le repas fut relativement joyeux. Remus semblait faire un effort pour paraître plus jovial que de coutume et Ron amusait comme à son habitude la galerie en commentant par des anecdotes cocasses les cours de Bellicar et Lagamel, le professeur de camouflage, qui portait bien son nom.

Quand tout le monde se quitta pour aller se coucher, Harry vit Hermione se glisser dans la bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé à l'idée de penser qu'Hermione allait encore passer sa nuit à lire. Il la trouva entrain de chercher sur les rangées quelques titres.

- Hermione ! dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Son amie sursauta et Harry put clairement voir à la lueur des lampes à huile à quel point elle pouvait être pâle. Des cernes violets apparaissaient sous ses yeux ternes. « Elle ne les avait pas tout à l'heure au bar » pensa soudain le jeune homme.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Je ne faisais que prendre de quoi bouquiner pour m'endormir.

- Vraiment ? répliqua Harry en retenant avec peine une rage mêlée d'inquiétude et en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je…mais oui ! Je…je voulais simplement m'occuper… balbutia-t-elle en détournant, affolée, le regard.

Harry pinça fortement les lèvres. Il savait Hermione parfois irraisonnable pour apprendre un grand nombre de connaissances et en cet instant, il trouvait son comportement des plus gamins. Manquer de sommeil pour quelques livres ne valait pas la peine de se détruire la santé. « Elle m'a soutenu tout à l'heure, à moi de l'aider, pensa-t-il décidé, même contre son gré… » Il s'avança alors un peu plus vers elle et plongea durement son regard dans le sien. Il vit alors Hermione trembler et dire de cette voix sourde qui commençait à être coutumière aux oreilles d'Harry :

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si...

Harry ne chercha pas à interpréter sa phrase ou du moins son début : Hermione venait de tourner de l'œil et perdre connaissance. Il réussit à temps à la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Elle reprit conscience quelques instants plus tard dans les escaliers du deuxième étage alors qu'Harry la transportait dans ses bras. Elle n'osa rien dire ce qui pour une fois semblait raisonnable si on observait la mine lugubre qu'affichait son ami. Harry ne pensa même pas à se servir de la magie pour transporter son amie. Il la posa sur son lit et lui ôta les chaussures puis il remonta la couverture sur elle.

- Ne joue plus jamais avec ta santé comme cela Hermione ! J'ai été patient, mais ne m'oblige pas à t'emmener de force chez le Médicomage ! A partir de maintenant, j'irai moi-même te border, tous les soirs s'il le faut, et je ferai des rondes régulières vers ta chambre pour vérifier que tu dors. Et pas d'entourloupe, 'Mione ! Je suis plus fort que toi dans le domaine des ruses, ne l'oublie pas !

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ravi de sa petite tirade. Il pensait que ses mots, un peu durs, suffiraient à faire réaliser à Hermione l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Satisfait, il se coucha, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que son amie rirait avec lui, le lendemain de son sermon paternaliste.

Il se trompait.

Pendant que le jeune homme plongeait dans le pays des rêves, un corps recroquevillé dans une couverture tremblait et sanglotait, incapable de trouver l'apaisement nécessaire à un sommeil salvateur…

* * *

_(1) : säbelis, mot allemand, origine du mot sabre_

_(2) : 'Saint-Syrsier', jeu de mots entre sorcier et Saint-Cyr. (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas: école française de police, réputée pour son élite intellectuelle)._

_(3) : Albus Dumbledore a vraiment une cicatrice en forme de plan de métro londonien sur le genoux. (Si-si je vous assure, je lui ai demandé de me la montrer...mdr). Il aime aussi beaucoup le bowling… De là à faire un rapprochement, c'était facile… ; p_

_RDV la semaine prochaine, avec je l'espère peu de contre-temps (arghhh mes révisions...TT). Titre du chapitre suivant: Le lien Sacré _


	9. Le Lien Sacré

_N/a : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, une remarque sur des passages qui peuvent vous paraître flous ou pas très bien expliqués ! Comme toujours, un GRAND merci à mes correctrices : Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca. Re-Voici le petit récapitulatif des personnages que j'ai oublié de remettre la dernière fois. Les réponses aux reviews sont dans le forum que j'ai créé sur ffnet (en attendant que mon blog fonctionne à nouveau...)  
Ce chapitre va vous faire découvrir un de mes personnages préférés (Avec Leonus) et révèle une bonne partie du mystère alors bonne lecture et bisous à tous !_

_Récapitulatif des personnages inventés ou non:  
**Asmodeus **: Être mystérieux qui semble sérieusement avoir une dent contre Narval, entre autre… Complètement dingue.  
**Barbara** : Une camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle désire se spécialiser en Protecteur, a fait sa scolarité en Espagne.  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Bones Susan : **ancienne camarade d'Harry&co, elle est également apprenti-Auror et cherche à se spécialiser dans la même branche que Ron et Harry : Auror enquêteur.  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce rare et très méchante. (mdr).  
**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique). A un comportement étrange depuis l'été dernier : problème de sommeil…  
**Flinch-Fletchey Justin : **ancien camarade d'Harry&co, il est apprenti-Auror et désire se spécialiser comme Susan dans la branche des Aurors enquêteur.  
**Lovegood Luna :** Toujours dans la lune mais désormais en pensant à son Gryffondor. En dernière année à Poudlard. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny.  
**Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années.  
**Nèpe :** Espion à la solde d'Asmodeus.  
**Noa** : Un camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il désire se spécialiser en Enchanteurs d'Élite et a fait une partie de sa scolarité précédente à Beauxbâtons.  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Shacklebolt Kingsley : **Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après la guerre, il est devenu Chef des Aurors.  
**Tonks Nymphadora :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle travaille en tant qu'Auror mais elle continue à venir à l'ELFE des Aurors pour se former (comme tout Auror qui se respecte).  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.  
**Von Blatte Jadus**: Cracmol et secrétaire particulier de Gallilus Narval. A l'habitude de reluquer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un jupon.  
**Weasley Ginny :** en dernière année à Poudlard. Elle est devenue proche de Luna.  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? Follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le lien Sacré**

Harry ne mit pas à exécution ses menaces de papa-poule à l'égard d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui assura, le lendemain du sermon du jeune homme, qu'elle serait désormais plus raisonnable. Le jeune homme resta sceptique mais force fut de constater qu'au cours des jours suivants, Hermione n'avait plus ces cernes violets qui l'avaient tellement inquiété. Le train-train quotidien des étudiants continuait son bonhomme de chemin. Cependant, Ron et Harry découvraient chaque jour de nouvelles informations concernant leur ELFE. Par exemple, ils apprirent que Barbara, étant d'origine espagnole, avait choisi de venir dans cette ELFE, et non dans celle espagnole, parce qu'elle était réputée pour la qualité de son enseignement dans la branche des Protecteurs, les gardes du corps sorciers. Les garçons, sous le regard amusé de Barbara et sous celui exaspéré d'Hermione, comprirent alors que leur Ecole faisait partie d'une vaste communauté de centres de formation aurorienne à l'échelle européenne.

- Quand sortirez-vous enfin de votre univers fait de Souaffle, de balais et de petits Vif d'or ? les sermonna leur amie, un soir alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

- Et toi quand sortiras-tu de tes bouquins ? répliqua Ron, agacé en suspendant sa cape sur le portemanteau.

- Et bien ce week-end, par exemple, rétorqua Hermione du tac au tac. Je vais à Pré-au-lard voir Viktor !

Sur ce, elle les planta là et partit rejoindre Remus dans son bureau.

- C'est en plus le premier week-end où les élèves de Poudlard sont autorisés à sortir, songea tout haut Ron en shootant maladroitement sur une pile de Sorcière-Mode déposée au bas des escaliers. Ça te dit de venir, Harry ? Euh... Harry ?

Le jeune homme sembla décrocher de ses pensées et se tourna vers le rouquin en acquiesçant sombrement.

- Je viendrai.

Il monta les escaliers aussitôt d'une démarche lourde et énervée. Ron regarda longuement dans sa direction, en secouant lentement la tête un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Puis son regard porta involontairement sur les magazines féminins éparpillés sur le sol. Tous, sans exception traitaient du maquillage. Il sourit encore plus en voyant qu'ils avaient tous été commandés par Hermione.

- Qui essayes-tu de séduire, 'Mione ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant mains dans les poches vers la cuisine.

Mais la bonne question aurait été : Qu'essayait-elle de camoufler ?...

XXXXXXXX

Quand Neville, Ron, Harry et Hermione débarquèrent à Pré-au-lard par transplanage, ce samedi après-midi, ils constatèrent avec amusement que le village conservait son air de carte postale par temps halloweenien. La fête des morts avait en effet eu lieu la veille et des citrouilles vadrouillaient encore toutes seules dans la rue, s'attaquant parfois à de jeunes enfants qui venaient se réfugier dans les jupons de leur mère en piaillant. Les quatre sorciers attendirent aux portes des grilles de Poudlard que Luna et Ginny les rejoignent. Hermione, quant à elle devait retrouver Viktor un peu plus tard et resterait à dîner avec lui.

Harry était d'une humeur de chien depuis le début de la journée et ses amis n'osaient pas l'approcher dans un périmètre de deux mètres estimant que s'attirer les foudres d'un SurvivantBis grognon n'était pas la meilleure manière de rester sur ses pieds, sain et sauf. Neville, qui connaissait moins bien Harry questionna Ron à son sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis ce matin ? fit-il étonné en dévisageant Harry adossé contre un pilier surmonté d'un sanglier ailé.

- Oh, simple remise en cause de ses fondements sentimentaux sur l'impossibilité référentielle à se figer dans une situation amoureuse compromettante pour ses positions sur la place de l'amitié au sein de son moi profond et de ce fait, inavouée.

Neville ouvrit la bouche, hébété.

- Euh, en gros, ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il est...

- Neville, interrompit Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu la réponse du rouquin, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'attitude d'Harry. Je crois qu'il pense à la mort de ses parents. C'était il y a tout juste dix-sept ans hier, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Les deux autres garçons haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils mais pas pour la même raison, l'un par compréhension, l'autre par ironie. Ron allait répliquer quelque chose quand son regard s'illumina : au loin sur le chemin menant au château venait d'apparaître sa sœur et Luna. Quand les deux jeunes filles furent à leur hauteur, Ron oublia toute retenue et prit Luna dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer, faisant échapper à cette dernière des cris de joie. Les autres les regardèrent un instant un peu émus et même Harry esquissa un léger sourire.

Ginny et Hermione se serrèrent longuement dans les bras et Ginny en se redressant pour mieux regarder son amie, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Harry aurait juré qu'elle regardait avec insistance l'endroit où se trouvaient quelques jours auparavant les cernes de la jeune fille. La rouquine détacha cependant bien vite son regard pour le reporter sur Neville. De tendres sourires s'échangèrent entre les deux et Neville se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Heureux de te revoir, Ginny, murmura-t-il doucement.

Hermione, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, croisa le regard amusé d'Harry mais celui-ci fut obligé de couper le contact visuel quand Luna s'approcha pour le saluer, tenant dans sa main celle d'un rouquin sur un petit nuage. Quand tout le monde se mit d'accord sur le programme de leur après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les boutiques pour ensuite aller s'installer aux trois Balais.

Luna et Ron étaient devenus des siamois et rien n'arrivait à les déscotcher l'un l'autre, pas même un potiron qui passait par là. La pauvre cucurbitacée se reçut d'ailleurs une rafale de sorts _Picus_ d'un Ron qui ne souhaitait franchement pas être dérangé. Neville et Ginny conversaient allègrement comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille et bientôt Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent côte à côte à marcher dans la rue. Le jeune homme, toujours d'humeur maussade, ne disait rien et se contentait d'écouter une Hermione volubile sur l'architecture sorcière.

Quand ils eurent fait le tour des magasins, ils partirent rejoindre la taverne où ils furent accueillis par une Melle Rosemerta tellement ravie de les revoir qu'elle leur offrit à tous, la tournée de bièreaubeurre.

- Alors comment va Poudlard, les filles ? questionna Hermione.

- Les fantômes hantent les couloirs, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête et Peeves fait son mariole à longueur de temps. En somme, tout va bien, commenta Ginny.

- Et les nouveaux profs ? interrogea Neville ne quittant pas des yeux Ginny.

- Mme Maxime est très intéressante, commenta Luna doucement.

La blondinette fit une pause puis reprit calmement.

- Elle ferait un excellent sujet d'études sur les mouvements physico-musculaires dans un espace confiné.

Ginny pouffa de rire et Luna continua, la mine impassible.

- Elle a un terrible accent mais tout le monde arrive à la comprendre.

- Qui est le sous-directeur ? demanda Ron.

- Mme Maxime, répondit aussitôt Hermione qui le tenait de Viktor.

- Et qui sont les nouveaux directeurs des Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

- Hagrid a pris la suite de McGo, lança joyeusement Ginny.

- Sérieux ! s'exclama Harry qui ouvrit enfin la bouche depuis son entrée dans la taverne.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard commentèrent alors les innombrables péripéties du nouveau directeur de Maison à commencer par son incapacité à faire autorité sur, dans le désordre, ses élèves (« Normal, c'était pareil lors de ses cours » intervint Ron), la sous-directrice (« Hum...je vois » reprit le rouquin goguenard) et Rusard (« Enf+BIPùµX§ de concierge ! Qu'il lui botte les fesses, par Merlin !) Ginny glissa cependant rapidement après un regard entendu avec Hermione que Mme Hagrid s'occupait dans l'ombre de la bonne marche de la Maison des Rouges et Or.

- Et qui est le directeur de Serpentard finalement ?

- Marius Targhal, répondit Ginny en pouffant de rire.

Luna, d'habitude complètement en décalage en matière de rigolade, rejoignit cependant rapidement Ginny dans son hilarité.

- Qui c'est ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Ron décontenancé.

Les deux jeunes filles redoublèrent de rire et finirent par lâcher entre deux hoquets :

- C'est le nouveau prof de Métamorphose et il n'arrête pas de...

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- Disons que comparé à Tonks, se reprit Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux, celle-ci est un Maître zen se mouvant avec grâce et précision.

Les quatre étudiants se regardèrent désemparés. Si Tonk, réputée pour sa maladresse, avait un adversaire plus fort qu'elle, mieux valait courir se planquer en voyant l'énergumène.

- Tenez, en parlant du loup, commenta Luna, le voilà qui arrive avec Flitwick et d'autres professeurs.

Les autres regardèrent alors attentivement le drôle de personnage qui venait de rentrer dans la taverne. Á voir la tête de la tenancière, sa venue n'était pas vraiment appréciée. Et Harry comprit tout de suite pourquoi. En deux pas et demi, le professeur de Métamorphose se prit simultanément les pieds dans une chaise, bouscula un autre client, s'étala sur une table voisine renversant les boissons autour dans un rayon de trois mètres et s'effondra finalement sur le plancher en déchirant les capes de deux autres sorciers qui ne s'étaient pas reculés à temps. Ron complètement subjugué, balança :

- Par Agrippa, il en tient une couche celui-là!

Harry afficha un franc sourire en continuant d'examiner le pauvre professeur. Il avait une taille moyenne, des cheveux longs brun et de grands yeux bleus autant qu'Harry pouvait en juger de sa place. Pendant que l'homme se redressait tant bien que mal en affichant moult courbettes d'excuses toutes aussi dangereuses que ses pitreries d'avant, Harry remarqua une chose assez bizarre. Il sentit dans les gestes de l'homme quelque chose de fluide et de flou. Comme si sa silhouette s'était un instant brouillée. Un tressaillement, à côté de lui, lui apprit qu'Hermione avait remarqué la même chose. Les quatre autres jeunes gens continuèrent à commenter les frasques du nouveau professeur en pouffant de rire. Mais ni Hermione ni Harry ne semblèrent prendre part à l'hilarité générale. Le jeune homme était en effet trop troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix étrangement sourde d'Hermione.

- Ne vous moquez pas ainsi de lui ! Ce n'est pas sa faute !

Les autres la regardèrent un instant étonnés.

- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas sa faute, reprit Ron, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle !

Ginny et Luna pouffèrent de rire à nouveau.

- Je trouve cela au contraire extrêmement triste, répliqua aussitôt Hermione en colère. Cet homme n'a pas choisi sa condition et il fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'abnégation !

Harry crut reconnaître dans ses paroles un plaidoyer pour leur ami Remus. Il regarda à nouveau brusquement l'homme en ayant un doute sur sa vraie nature.

- Que veux-tu dire, Hermione ? demanda calmement Neville.

La brunette fit une pause le regard lointain, essayant de reprendre contenance après s'être légèrement énervée :

- C'est un Elementarus.

Devant les visages ahuris des ses amis, l'encyclopédie sur pattes consentit à divulguer son savoir :

- Contrairement à un Animagus, un Elementarus, au même titre qu'un Métamorphomage ne devient pas ce qu'il est mais il naît avec ce pouvoir. Un pouvoir parfois maudit si on regarde ce M.Thargal.

- Mais c'est quoi au juste ce pouvoir ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Un Elementarus a le pouvoir de contrôler un élément de la nature. Ce peut être l'air, la terre, la pierre, etc... Malheureusement, certains éléments sont tellement difficiles à contrôler que l'Elementarus en subit malgré lui les frais.

- Est-ce la raison de la maladresse de Thargal ? demanda Neville.

Hermione acquiesça, la mine grave puis reprit posément :

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'approfondir mon cours sur _Les Fondements de la Métamorphose_, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter comme si elle avait un peu honte, mais je pense que l'élément de M.Thargal est l'eau.

- L'eau ? reprit en écho Ron.

- Oui. Si on le regarde attentivement, une aura un peu floue l'entoure. C'est dû à l'eau. D'où également ses gestes peu précis et maladroits. L'air fait aussi le même effet mais c'est une substance beaucoup plus facile à diriger.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le professeur qui était maintenant installé à une table avec d'autres professeurs. Tous, sauf Harry qui regardait Hermione avec un mélange de tendresse et de quelque chose qu'il aurait été bien en peine de deviner lui-même. Celle-ci releva la tête pour soudain croiser son regard. Harry, surpris, ne put qu'esquisser un petit sourire. La réaction en retour lui fit chaud au cœur, Hermione lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Elle devait être ravie de voir qu'Harry avait enfin cessé de faire sa tête de cochon...

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama soudain Ginny, je viens de le voir bouger et c'est comme si son bras s'était estompé!

Ron, Luna et Neville renchérirent en cœur.

- Merci, fit Luna à l'intention d'Hermione, je m'aperçois que j'ai été bien cruelle avec cet homme. Mais dis-moi, cette matière que tu étudies doit être passionnante !

- Oh oui, s'exclama Hermione, j'ai ainsi appris qu'Helga Poufsouffle était un Elementarus de Terre ! Elle a réussi à développer jusqu'au bout son pouvoir et vers la fin de sa vie, elle maîtrisait, ainsi les tremblements de terre et la croissance de la végétation !

- Tu dois en apprendre des choses, s'exclama Luna avec admiration, qu'as-tu découvert d'autre dans ce cours ?

- Et bien que personne ne sait s'il existe des Elementari maîtrisant le feu !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent alors dans des détails techniques qui désintéressèrent rapidement les garçons. Ceux-ci, comme par opposition, commencèrent aussitôt à parler de Quidditch avec Ginny.

- Mais à part les Elementari, les Animagus et les Métamorphomages, existe-t-il d'autres types de pouvoirs de métamorphose ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec Dubois, ils ont de bonnes chances de remporter le championnat !

- On ne sait pas justement ! Et c'est là que ça devient passionnant ! On étudie en ce moment les transformations anciennes et même les chercheurs au Département des mystères y travaillent !

- Travail ou pas, ils n'ont aucun potentiel, ils n'ont tout simplement pas le talent ! Il faut parfois du génie pour être de bons poursuiveurs !

- Le savoir s'est perdu mais on peut d'ors et déjà dire que les anciens étaient des génies !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Flaquemare a perdu contre eux, je te le rappelle !

- Et que donnent alors ces anciennes transformations ?

- Des champignons ! Urticants en plus ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont perdu ! Le département des jeux et des sports magiques mène l'enquête pour savoir qui a mis cette poudre dans leur maillot. Et devinez ce qu'elle fait comme effet secondaire !

- Les sorciers doivent subir des transformations lentes et compliquées... Apparemment, cela met en œuvre des liens ancestraux avec deux ou plusieurs sorciers...

Harry ignora soudain la réponse cocasse que Ron fournit à ses amis sur de quelconques effets secondaires de poudre urticante. Il tendit l'oreille vers la conversation de la Serdaigle et d'Hermione.

- Et en quoi consistent ces liens ancestraux ? demanda Luna avec intérêt.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt qu'Hermione regrettait d'en avoir trop dit. Tout en regardant Ron palabrer sur le Quidditch, il ressentit avec une acuité qu'il avait acquise depuis le mois de juin, toute la détresse que pouvait dégager en cet instant son amie. Il eut soudain une idée.

- Dis donc, Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, toi qui as fait de l'arithmancie, tu devrais établir une prévision mathématique sur les chances des Canons de remporter le championnat, histoire de calmer celui-là.

Il désigna Ron du pouce en affichant un air d'exaspération. Il vit aussitôt Hermione s'engouffrer avec bonheur dans la brèche pour ne pas répondre à la Serdaigle.

- Pas besoin d'un modèle mathématique pour ça, les Canons sont nuls et archi-nuls, affirma-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Ron se redressa aussitôt fier comme un coq près à défendre sa basse-cour.

- Koi-koi-quoi? caqueta-t-il, les oreilles s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la crête du gallinacé.

- _Nuls et archi-nuls_, susurra Hermione, le regard pétillant, en pesant chaque mot avec délectation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron parte sur ses grands chevaux au triple voir quadruple galop, le fouet dans une main et l'épée vengeresse pour son équipe bien aimée, dans l'autre. Les autres purent alors assister à une bonne vieille querelle de derrière les fagots, spécialité Granger&Weasley. Harry alimentait régulièrement la conversation en ajoutant quelques remarques par-ci par-là relançant la fougue des deux protagonistes. Luna regarda Harry en plissant légèrement les yeux, ce qui lui donnait au final des yeux de taille normale.

- Tu ne serais pas du genre à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, toi ?

- Moi ? Fit Harry étonné en prenant une pose faussement offusquée, mais que vas-tu t'imaginer?

- Oh, plein de choses justement, commenta la blonde en sirotant sa bièreaubeurre tranquillement.

Elle avait repris son air rêveur et ses yeux brillaient étrangement quand elle regardait son Ron déclamer à qui voulait l'entendre que les Canons de Chudleys renaîtraient de leurs cendres tel le phénix majestueux et immortel.

La bande d'amis se quittèrent finalement en début de soirée, l'heure de rentrée au château étant finalement arrivée pour Ginny et Luna. Quand les garçons s'apprêtèrent à transplaner aux portes de Poudlard, Harry vit Hermione dans la pénombre suivre les deux autres filles.

- Hermione ? Tu viens ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de stupeur et de gêne s'afficher sur le minois de son amie.

- Je...j'avais rendez-vous avec Victor, tu te souviens ? répondit-elle sourdement.

Harry resta un instant hébété puis dans un grognement, il répondit par l'affirmative et transplana aussitôt laissant une Hermione nerveuse, entourée par deux jeunes filles aux sourires entendus.

XXXXXXXX

Harry tel un lion en cage arpentait et ré-arpentait le tapis de sa chambre en maugréant un tas d'ineptie sur une Bulgarie et un attrapeur au nom affreusement écorché. Les mains dans les poches, l'apprenti-Auror se sentait ... trahi. Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, le mettant par la même occasion encore plus en colère. Si on lui aurait dit en cet instant que son comportement ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un rouquin il y a quelques années de cela, Harry y aurait regardé à deux fois avant d'user jusqu'à la corde son tapis…

- Elle doit rester près de moi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain d'une voix sortie au plus profond de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? reprit-il effaré, ça ne va pas mon vieux, il faut que tu te calmes !

Il continua à faire les cent et unièmes pas quand une autre phrase surgit à nouveau par l'intermédiaire de sa bouche.

- Ma source... Il s'interrompit aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il voulut poursuivre aussitôt en pensée la phrase qu'il allait dire tout haut mais il fut incapable de s'en rappeler. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne se souvenait même plus du mot qu'il avait sorti à voix haute. Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, l'air vraiment perdu. Il se rappela soudain de la conversation entre Luna et Hermione. Poussé par la curiosité, il décida d'aller se renseigner sur les _Liens ancestraux_ et de retrouver le livre qu'Hermione avait dans les bras l'autre soir. Pour une raison obscure, quelque chose préoccupait Hermione au sujet de ces liens et Harry était bien décidé à découvrir pourquoi.

Il prit silencieusement sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas avoir à s'expliquer sur sa présence dans la bibliothèque de la maison au cas où Neville, Ron ou Remus le verraient quand il passerait devant le salon. Aussitôt après le repas, il s'était retiré du salon refusant une partie d'échec avec son ami. Il avait bien senti sur son dos les regards plus qu'appuyés du lycanthrope et des deux garçons quand il était sorti de la pièce. Mais que pouvait-il leur dire pour les rassurer alors même qu'il se sentait dans une insécurité latente depuis le début de la soirée ? Quand il arriva devant les rayonnages de livres, il alluma sa baguette et commença à déchiffrer titre après titre les ouvrages. Il se repéra rapidement dans le système de rangement et fut déçu de ne pas trouver le livre qu'il cherchait entre '_Les Liens Anabolisants du pus de grenouille sur les potions de régénération_' et '_Les liens magiques : de la corde en chanvre à la chaîne métallique, quel matériau utiliser_?'.

Il remonta le premier étage et décida d'aller faire un tour au deuxième en priant pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas fermé sa chambre par un tas de maléfices, tous plus abominables les uns que les autres. Il vérifia d'un coup de baguette magique le pouvoir de protection de la chambre et fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée. S'il eut quelques scrupules à pénétrer dans le territoire de la jeune fille, ils furent bien vite effacés quand il se rappela l'état de détresse dans lequel elle s'était trouvée, rien qu'à l'évocation du titre du livre. Si la chambre n'était aucunement protégée magiquement, Harry eut cependant la désagréable surprise de la découvrir protégée par un fauve miniature. Pattenrond bondit de nulle part pour venir se poster, pattes arquées, et prêt à en découdre, devant Harry. Ce dernier posa sa cape par terre et s'agenouilla devant le chat.

- C'est moi, Pattenrond, l'amadoua-t-il en tendant sa main.

Un feulement fut sa seule réponse.

- D'accord, reprit Harry, tu ne veux pas que je rentre chez ta maîtresse, je peux le comprendre. Mais figure-toi que je fais cela pour son bien !

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi il parlait à un chat mais il avait eu la preuve un bon nombre de fois qu'un croisé Kneazle était loin d'être un matou ordinaire.

- Quelque chose la perturbe et j'aimerais savoir quoi, continua le jeune homme sincèrement. Telle que je la connais, elle a dû faire une découverte concernant peut-être les Grogneurs ou Narval et elle refuse de nous en parler pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Ça serait bien son genre tiens, poursuivit-il pour lui-même.

Il se tut, le regard perdu dans le vide, essayant de retracer le comportement bizarre de la jeune fille depuis leur installation rue Edgar Clock. « Soit honnête » pensa alors le Gryffondor « Elle a toujours eu un comportement plus ou moins bizarre depuis que tu la connais ». Une petite voix s'immisça insidieusement en lui : « C'est normal, tu n'y comprends rien aux filles». Il sentit soudain quelque chose heurter doucement ses genoux, il baissa les yeux pour voir un Pattenrond faire avancer vers lui, du bout de la patte, un vieux livre qu'il reconnut sans peine. Saisi par la vivacité d'esprit du chat, il le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête en le remerciant chaleureusement. Il s'empara du livre et de sa cape pour aussitôt descendre dans sa chambre.

Après de longues minutes de lecture fastidieuse, Harry trouva un paragraphe intéressant où il était question d'un lien Sacré. Il mit quelque secondes avant de découvrir que c'était exactement le même terme qu'avait employé Rogue avant de disparaître en poussière...

_Le lien Sacré,_

_« Où les étoiles et le soleil ne font qu'un » Citation d'Az Manir, Sorcier-Source de la troisième génération du Padischah Ben Arez._

_Le lien Sacré fut de tout temps vénéré par sa puissante symbolique et par les pouvoirs bienfaiteurs qui en résultaient. Faire don de son aura magique est un acte de grande pureté. Mais le don était à l'origine un acte de nécessité. Au temps de la lointaine et mystérieuse terre d'Avalon, les Grandes prêtresses procédaient à des rituels plus primitifs où l'harmonisation de leur aura magique avec leur environnement était primordiale pour l'équilibre tangible des forces vives du monde cabalistique. Leurs pouvoirs s'échappaient librement de leur enveloppe corporelle pour pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Elles étaient ainsi nommées les Sources de vie._

_Par la suite, le rituel sacré est devenu plus intime, se concentrant sur une seule et même personne, le Magnimage, créant un lien éternel, ineffable et intemporel avec ce dernier. Faire ainsi don de son aura magique à une même personne permettait à cette dernière dans des cas extrêmes de posséder une puissance titanesque nécessaire à la remise en équilibre des force magiques. Les nouveaux Sorciers-Sources, bien qu'ils soient asservis à leur Magnimage, continuent à laisser s'échapper plus ou moins volontairement leur magie autour d'eux. Les conséquences sont bien évidemment..._

Harry fut brusquement interrompu dans sa lecture par des bruits de pas montant les escaliers. Il reconnut aussitôt la démarche d'Hermione et ferma rapidement le vieux livre. Quand on toqua à sa porte, il se leva précipitamment, les joues soudain rouges, en laissant l'ouvrage s'échapper de ses mains. Il entrouvrit la porte pour apercevoir une Hermione le visage un peu pâle mais le regard déterminé.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Euh, maintenant ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Non, à la Saint Glinglin, crétin.

Harry ouvrit alors un peu plus sa porte en espérant qu'elle ne verrait pas le livre tombé à terre près du fauteuil mais Hermione interrompit son geste.

- Non, pas ici, les autres risquent de nous entendre. Montons dans ma chambre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et referma rapidement sa porte derrière lui.

XXXXXXXX

Le livre était tombé sur la tranche, laissant les rayons de lune caresser l'écriture manuscrite des pages du recueil. Quand Harry avait refermé la porte, le léger courant d'air engendré fit voleter quelques pages pour s'arrêter à l'endroit où il avait précisément stoppé sa lecture :

_Les conséquences sont bien évidemment désastreuses pour leur propre vie. Si le développement du lien Sacré se fait de manière trop aboutie, il conduira à la mort du Sorcier-source. Ce dernier aura un besoin important de sommeil puis il éprouvera de plus en plus de mal à dormir pour ne finalement plus trouver le sommeil. Son état sera donc constitué de phases de léthargie justes suffisantes pour lui permettre de ne pas mourir de fatigue. Pour finir, une source ne dormira plus jamais. Son flux magique continuera à s'échapper jusqu'à provoquer sa mort. La seule solution serait de vivre sans aucune magie ce qui est quasiment impossible car la Magie, comme chacun sait, est omniprésente…_

XXXXXXXX

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry une fois qu'Hermione eut refermé la porte de sa chambre sur eux.

La jeune fille se tordit les mains nerveusement.

- Viktor... hésita-t-elle dans un murmure.

Harry se tendit aussitôt.

- Quoi Viktor ? S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant près d'elle.

- Il...il m'a...

Harry agrippa soudainement les épaules d'Hermione en la voyant si bouleversée. La respiration coupée, il n'osa pas la forcer à parler.

- Il m'a confié certaines informations sur...Narval, continua-t-elle les yeux embués.

Harry se détendit imperceptiblement. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose ne concernant que Viktor et Hermione mais il ne chercha pas à savoir quoi exactement.

- Pourquoi cela a-t-il l'air de te bouleverser 'Mione ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête incapable de parler comme si elle avait un nœud dans la gorge. Harry la serra doucement dans ses bras et il sentit qu'elle se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui tapotait le dos.

- Allez, raconte à grand frère Harry ce que tonton Vicky a dit.

Hermione étouffa un râle d'indignation dans la chemise d'Harry, elle releva la tête et le regarda l'air mauvais.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est Viktor pas Vicky !

Elle se détacha du torse d'Harry, de mauvaise humeur mais Harry s'en moquait, il préférait la voir ainsi. Elle eut cependant l'air d'avoir compris sa manœuvre car elle le gratifia au final d'un petit sourire. Elle s'adossa sur le rebord de pierre de sa fenêtre et se mit à raconter d'une voix neutre :

- Lors du repas, Viktor a abordé le sujet sur Narval. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup hésité avant de m'en parler mais qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'avertir. Selon lui, Narval a été trempé dans des affaires louches, il y plus d'un siècle de cela. Réputé pour sa grande efficacité en tant qu'Auror, il aurait été chargé de s'occuper du dossier des Manticores de Grèce.

Devant le regard étonné d'Harry, Hermione poussa un bref soupir de lassitude.

- A l'époque c'était une affaire qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit : des Manticores s'étaient alliées avec des Turcs moldus et les sorciers les ont soupçonnées d'avoir participé au massacre des Grecs moldus.(1) Il fallait mettre un terme à cette répression et ce dans la discrétion. Narval a été envoyé sur les lieux et le travail effectué a été jugé... trop bien fait...

- Trop bien fait ? répéta Harry incrédule.

- En gros, c'était une vraie boucherie manticorienne si tu préfères.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité. Savoir que son directeur âgé de 180 ans avait été une parfaite machine à tuer lui laissait de longs frissons dans le dos.

- Mais ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière. Viktor m'a ensuite confié que Narval avait collaboré sur certains projets assez louches avec, tiens-toi bien, Grindelwald en personne.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui l'a tué avec Dumbledore ! C'est impossible !

- Tu as la mémoire courte, répondit doucement Hermione, souviens-toi de Rogue.

Harry, sur le coup, en resta la bouche ouverte. Rogue avait eu exactement le même comportement en pactisant avec Voldemort puis en aidant finalement à le vaincre. Sauf que lui, il y avait laissé la vie... Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. La douleur ne s'estompera donc jamais... Une main posée sur son bras le ramena à la réalité pour croiser un regard chocolaté compréhensif.

- Revenons-en à nos murlaps, veux-tu ? En fait, Viktor m'a précisé que Grindelwald avait été le disciple de Narval dans le domaine de la démonologie appliquée. Une rumeur circule selon laquelle ils auraient travaillé ensemble sur les Grogneurs mais tu sais le peu de crédit que j'apporte aux rumeurs. Viktor n'a d'ailleurs pas insisté quand il a vu mon regard désapprobateur. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que Narval connaissait très bien Grindelwald.

- ...Comment Viktor a-t-il su tout cela ? demanda soudain Harry soupçonneux.

- Parce que Grindelwald a été le directeur de Dumstrang pendant un grand nombre d'années et que Victor a pu lire sa bibliographie là-bas, en long en large et en travers, répliqua Hermione, la mine sombre.

Harry resta silencieux un instant puis finit par dire:

- La question est : est-ce que Narval et Grindelwald étaient de simples collègues ou de bons potes ? Auquel cas il faudrait savoir comment Dumbledore et lui ont pu être amis et le rester...

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse et le regard étrangement noir. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et attendit. La jeune fille releva leva alors lentement son regard vers lui comme si elle revenait d'un songe éveillé. Harry savait avec son indéfectible intuition qu'Hermione était tracassée par ses propres conclusions de la conversation avec Viktor.

Le ciel était dégagé laissant scintiller une multitude d'étoiles et une lune croissante. La lumière diffuse enveloppait la chambre d'une douce clarté. Les deux amis avaient une peau étrangement pâle et seule la lueur qui brillait au fond de leur prunelle permettait de ne pas les confondre avec des spectres. Hermione délivra enfin le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu sais Harry, depuis quelques temps, je...je perçois certaines choses auxquelles je n'avais pas attaché d'importance avant.

Le regard émeraude était attentif mais son propriétaire avait le cœur qui cognait étrangement vite.

- Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très... ouvert pour certaines choses. Mais je dois reconnaître que maintenant, cela a changé...

Ses joues pâles s'assombrissant un peu, elle reprit son souffle. Harry, lui, perdait le sien et son sang battait à ses tempes avec force.

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment te dire cela mais... je crois que...que..

Harry eut soudain peur que son cœur ne s'entende dans toute la pièce tellement il cognait fort.

- Que... Narval est un homme bien, malgré son passé.

La jeune fille avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle puis devant la mine désappointée de son ami elle reprit aussitôt à toute vitesse :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de fonder de tel jugement à la Trelawney mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est un homme bon. Tu peux en penser ce que tu veux, mais je crois qu'il a vécu des choses terribles et que malgré tout, il est resté quelqu'un d'intègre !

Harry serra gentiment la main de son amie puis la lâcha pour se lever.

- Je vais en penser ce que je veux, comme tu dis, mais ton avis m'est très important pour me faire mes propres opinions.

Il quitta la chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, non sans avoir remarqué un Pattenrond se glissant discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ramenant dans sa gueule un vieux livre à la couverture familière...

XXXXXXXX

Harry, une fois allongé sur son lit, se surprit à sentir encore ses tempes tambourinées. Il se sentait sans aucun doute rassuré mais en même temps une étrange excitation l'avait saisi quand Hermione avait commencé à s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu lui dire que pour lui aussi certaines choses avaient changé, seulement il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi exactement. Il se sentait tout simplement confus et ce fut avec l'esprit embrouillé qu'il finit par s'endormir. Ses rêves, cette nuit là, furent peuplés de spectres étranges et cauchemardesques où une petite fille l'appelait en vain pour qu'il vienne la chercher et où un scorpion géant au sourire démoniaque l'empêchait d'avancer. Quelques paroles furent échangées par des voix aux origines incertaines. « Elle est pourrie, ne la touche pas ! » « Je suis moi aussi quelqu'un de bien et elle sera fière de moi ! » « Non, n'approche pas ! Ma source...ma source se tarit...je vais bientôt disparaître...NOOOoon ! »

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec une tête légèrement embrumée et aucun de ses songes ne refirent surface dans son esprit...

* * *

_(1) : Évènement basé sur des faits réels : la guerre greco-turc en 1897, où, je crois, un grand nombre de grecs fut massacré par les turcs. (Je me suis inspirée d'un tableau relatant cet évènement, si quelqu'un se souvient du titre et du nom du peintre, faites moi signe, merci !) Á cette époque, Narval a techniquement 80 ans et considérons qu'il est encore vaillant...hum._

_RDV la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire est toujours la bienvenue! ; )  
Titre du prochain chapitre: 'Petits scorpions deviendront grands...'_


	10. Petits scorpions deviendront grands

_N/a : Merci pour vos reviews : réponses sur My forums. Merci à Loufoca et Le Saut de l'Ange pour leur aide et correction (Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elles ? je me le demande T-T). Excusez également mon retard (impératif scolaire comme on dit…).  
Ce chapitre contient une scène que j'avais en tête depuis plus de deux ans. C'est en partie elle qui a déclenché l'écriture de Lune Vierge, je pense que certain(e)s devineront laquelle…Bonne lecture !_

**Récapitulatif sur certains personnages:**

**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique).  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce _rare_ et _très_ méchante. (héhé).**  
Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lovegood Luna :** Toujours dans la lune mais désormais en pensant à son Gryffondor. En dernière année à Poudlard. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny.  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Rogue Severus :** décédé lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort des suites des blessures du sort Sabaëlis infligé par Jedusor. A fait don de ses dernières ressources magiques à Harry et a disparu en poussière d'étoiles  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Weasley Ginny :** en dernière année à Poudlard. Elle est devenue proche de Luna.  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments.

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Petits scorpions deviendront grands**

Depuis le soir de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry avait beaucoup pensé à Hermione. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi le livre _Les liens ancestraux_ semblait avoir autant d'intérêt pour la Gryffondor. Il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à récupérer le livre pour approfondir ses recherches.

Néanmoins il en avait lu assez pour réaliser que Rogue avait fait preuve d'une grande bravoure en créant le Lien Sacré entre eux deux. Mais Harry avait pensé, en fin de compte, qu'apparenter Rogue au mot 'bravoure' était trop similaire de 'gryffondorien'. Aussi, par respect pour sa mémoire, il avait décidé de continuer à l'affilier à sa bonne vieille Maison écailleuse.

Avoir détesté un homme pendant sept ans et voir ce dernier se sacrifier pour lui donner une chance de vivre, avait laissé dans son esprit des séquelles difficiles à clarifier... La lecture de ce livre l'avait finalement fait se sentir plus adulte au regard de sa relation avec Rogue. Pouvoir mettre une explication sur le phénomène qui avait eu lieu entre eux deux lui permettait désormais d'affronter son souvenir avec plus de courage...

XXXXXXXX

Un soir de novembre, Harry était en train de s'énerver sur un problème ardu qu'avait donné le professeur Sprit à toute la classe. Ils devaient rechercher un cercle runique à appliquer spécifiquement à une incantation complexe. Hermione, excédée par le piétinement de ses propres recherches, était partie arpenter les rayons de la bibliothèque personnelle de la maison pendant qu'Harry gribouillait et raturait coup sur coup une demi-douzaine de parchemins. Ron, attablé en face de lui dans la bibliothèque, l'observait depuis un bout de temps quand il finit par lâcher :

- Tu devrais te calmer, Harry, ça ne sert à rien d'en vouloir à tes parchemins, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

- Grmfle.

- Je vois.

Puis le rouquin ajouta posément :

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous calmer toi et Hermione. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous détendre en allant à ce _cimémé_ avec lequel vous n'arrêtez pas de me bassiner depuis l'autre jour ?

- On veut y aller avec toi, pas tous les deux ! C'est pour te montrer des images moldues animées, pas pour y aller tous les deux en amou…

Sur le coup, Harry lâcha sa plume et plongea la tête dans ses feuilles, rouge de confusion.

- En amou-quoi ? demanda poliment Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard hargneux. Parfois il se demandait si son ami ne jouait pas au plus débile qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

- Rien, répondit laconiquement Harry en espérant que sa voix serait le plus neutre possible. Laisse tomber, ma langue a fourché.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu parler le fourchelang pourtant, sourit narquoisement le rouquin. Mais il me semble que tu allais dire quelque chose de tout à fait instructif.

- Rah, oublie ça veux-tu ? lança Harry agacé.

- Oh non ! Je te tiens mon gaillard ! Avoue que tu en pinces pour notre amie commune !

Harry, la bouche ouverte, resta interloqué pendant un instant.

- N'importe quoi !

Ron afficha un air supérieur et haussa un sourcil. Ce fut sa voix calme qui empêcha Harry de répliquer de manière véhémente à son propos :

- Cela fait depuis cet été que je t'observe, Harry. Et Luna est d'accord avec moi : tu es jaloux des garçons qui approchent Hermione, tu t'occupes d'elle comme jamais tu ne t'es occupé de quelqu'un et tu la couves du regard à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages. Si avec ça, tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle, je veux bien me pendre.

- Je n'ai jamais regardé Hermione comme Cho, répliqua soudain Harry heureux d'avoir trouver de quoi répliquer. Je la considère comme une sœur au même titre que Ginny. Toi aussi, je te signale, tu réagis pareil avec ta sœur !

- Peut-être, concéda Ron magnanime, mais je n'ai jamais rougi comme toi dès qu'Hermione te montre de l'affection ou dès que tu penses à elle de manière un peu trop subjective.

XXXXXXXX

Sa conversation avec Ron le força alors à faire le point sur ses sentiments et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas son fort. Harry avait toujours interprété de loin ses états d'âmes, ne cherchant pas trop à y regarder de près par peur d'y trouver des choses déplaisantes. Le fait de savoir qu'une partie de lui était issue de Tom Jedusor suffisait déjà à le rebuter amplement mais il avait fait avec au fil du temps.

En ce qui concernait son regard sur les filles, il avait sciemment mis de côté toute relation avec une personne de sexe opposé. Son combat contre Voldemort avait, il fallait dire, suffisamment accaparé son esprit. Il avait comme tout garçon regardé parfois de travers certaines jupes ou chemisiers un peu trop ouverts. Il savait ses réactions, à ces moments-là, parfaitement normales.

Mais Harry s'était interdit inconsciemment de flirter ; la mort de Sirius avait laissé encore des séquelles profondes enfouies dans son coeur. Avoir éprouvé une affection aussi entière et vitale envers une personne aujourd'hui disparue ne permettait pas d'engager ses sentiments avec autant de légèreté et d'insouciance que les jeunes gens de son âge. Et ça, Harry n'arrivait pas à le réaliser consciemment ; cela serait revenu à admettre son peu de confiance en lui.

Il sentait vaguement qu'il avait un besoin de reconnaissance affective proportionnel à tous ses manques de jeunesse mais il se contentait de la franche amitié de Ron, d'Hermione et des autres. Cela lui suffisait, du moins le croyait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que son côté Serpentard pouvait déserter son esprit et son corps à tout moment…et en particulier quand un sang froid était de rigueur face à certaines situations…

Il bavardait tranquillement de sa journée de cours avec Neville et Ron dans le couloir de leurs chambres quand Remus les avait croisés venant de l'étage supérieur. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à aller à un de ces galas de bienfaisance qu'il trouvait ennuyeux au possible.

- Oh ! Oh ! Remus ! Tu vas faire tomber les dames comme des mouches ce soir ! lança Ron avec son habituelle délicatesse.

Remus lui renvoya un regard résigné quand ils virent une forme orangée descendre l'escalier menant au deuxième étage : Pattenrond avançait tranquillement vers eux la queue en panache, tenant dans sa gueule la baguette de sa maîtresse.

- Qu'est-ce que ce ch…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir violemment à l'étage supérieur suivi d'un bruit de course. L'instant d'après, une Hermione aux cheveux mouillés et enveloppée d'une serviette s'arrêtant mi-cuisse, dévalait à grandes enjambées l'escalier descendu juste avant par son chat.

- Pattenrond ! Maudit chat ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Le chat continua sa progression de sa démarche arquée sans aucune réaction à l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Il était arrivé à hauteur des garçons quand Hermione, les joues rouges, s'élança à sa poursuite. Les trois jeunes hommes et le lycanthrope eurent alors droit de voir un des plus beaux placages dignes de grands joueurs moldus pratiquant le sport, tout aussi moldu, qu'était le rugby. Hermione, dans un plongeon à la grâce parfaite, réussit à attraper les pattes arrière de son chat. Elle se contorsionna alors pour rapprocher près d'elle le matou qui avait planté ses griffes dans le tapis du couloir. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à l'immobiliser et d'une main lui arracha la baguette de la gueule. Elle se releva prestement en réajustant machinalement sa serviette et d'un air accusateur pointa sa baguette sur Pattenrond qui crachait de dépit.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup, Pattenrond ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !

Les grands yeux jaunes du matou s'agrandirent un instant, attentifs à la punition que sa maîtresse risquait de lui infliger.

- Si tu recommences, reprit la jeune fille plus durement, je te renvoie chez mes parents ! Maintenant file ! Je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans mes pattes !

Le chat s'en alla alors d'une allure résignée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione commençait à se sécher les cheveux avec sa baguette quand elle s'aperçut enfin de la présence des quatre hommes. Elle les regarda un instant en plissant les yeux puis elle explosa de colère :

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là!

- Mais Herm… tenta d'expliquer Ron

- Vous n'auriez pas pu attraper ce chat, non ! l'interrompit-elle.

Elle avait posé les poings sur ses hanches, l'air franchement énervé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois autres représentants de la gente masculine, se demandant s'il était le seul à être troublé par l'accoutrement d'Hermione. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, l'air gêné de ses deux amis. En revanche, le regard de Remus s'était légèrement voilé ; Harry comprit que seul Remus était troublé comme lui…

Hermione les regardait successivement puis sa colère retomba subitement. Elle repartit d'un pas brusque à l'étage supérieur sans ajouter un mot. Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent sur les hanches de la jeune fille puis il soupira discrètement.

- Sacré caractère, dit Remus. Bon, je vais être en retard, bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe à l'escalier par lequel était partie Hermione.

Harry prétexta des cours à réviser et partit brusquement dans sa chambre. Adossé contre la porte, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir, et plus précisément au moment où Hermione se trémoussait sur le tapis devant lui… Harry se sentit rougir et décida de ne plus _jamais_ repenser à cette scène pour la tranquillité de son esprit et de son corps…

XXXXXXXX

Malheureusement, la chose ne fut pas aisée par la suite. Harry, pendant quelques jours, n'arriva plus à regarder son amie dans les yeux. Les courbes du corps de la jeune fille s'inscrivaient en filigrane dans ses prunelles dès qu'il avait le regard posé sur elle. Cela en devenait extrêmement gênant, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient dans leur maison d'étudiants où la promiscuité n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'un entraînement particulièrement intensif, il se fit la réflexion que s'épuiser à voler derrière une petite balle lui permettait d'évacuer toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie depuis ces derniers jours. Il éprouvait en effet une tension dont il avait beaucoup de mal à déterminer l'origine... Dans un effort d'honnêteté, il savait que cela concernait Hermione mais avec un indéfectible instinct, il se gardait bien d'y jeter un coup d'œil de trop près. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Harry se sentait plus Serpentard que Gryffondor...

Épuisé par sa séance de Quidditch, il arriva dans la cuisine en salivant par avance à la pensée d'un bon petit plat préparé par Dobby. Il vit ce dernier en compagnie d'Hermione, tous deux postés devant une grande marmite où des volutes de fumée indiquaient qu'une soupe se préparait. Harry remarqua alors Remus et Neville assis à table devant des assiettes désespérément vides. Neville se tenait le ventre pour l'empêcher de gargouiller à tord et à travers et Remus lisait _Le Monde Sorcier_, nouveau quotidien qui faisait concurrence à la bonne vieille _Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Alors que vaut ce nouveau canard ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Neville tout en allongeant ses jambes pour les étirer.

Remus replia soigneusement le papier en répondant :

- La Gazette a de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs. Ce 'canard' est géré par Emeline Vance et crois-moi, les nouvelles rapportées sont autrement plus claires et véridiques.

- Hum, ce n'est pas difficile en somme, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil curieux devant le manège d'Hermione et de Dobby. Il suffit de décrire exactement le contraire de la Gazette.

Remus émit un petit rire ironique quand soudain Neville posa brutalement la tête sur la table en gémissant :

- Manger ! Par pitié! Je veux manger...

Harry, surpris, s'adressa à Remus :

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas mangé avant nous ? D'habitude, les soirs de nos entraînements vous ne nous attendez pas.

- C'est à dire que...

Remus jeta vers Hermione un coup d'œil qu'Harry aurait juré craintif.

- Que nous avons décidé de vous attendre pour une fois.

- On ne vous aurait pas forcé _par_ _hasard_ à nous attendre ? demanda ironiquement Harry en regardant vers son amie.

Une série de puissants gargouillements suivie d'un râle d'agonie du futur botaniste suffirent à laisser Harry hilare.

- Vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'on a subi, Ron et moi, pendant sept longues années ?

Remus et Neville, qui avait relevé la tête, le regardèrent horrifiés. Ron, passant toujours plus de temps sous la douche qu'Harry, arriva enfin dans la cuisine.

-Et bien vous en faites une tête ! s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Remus.

Il piocha généreusement dans la corbeille à toasts et commença à se servir allégrement d'une bonne tranche de beurre.(1)

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, tu pourrais attendre que le potage soit cuit avant de t'empiffrer !

- Ouais-ouais, c'est ça, grogna Ron en se servant une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille. Je crève la dalle et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ?

Harry perçut rapidement une lueur admirative dans les yeux de Neville envers Ron pour avoir oser faire front à la gente féminine de cette maison. Remus, quant à lui, regardait d'un œil amusé la jeune fille qui avait pour l'heure une attitude ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Molly Weasley.

Dobby resté en retrait agita soudain ses oreilles et avertit Hermione de sa petite voix couinante que la soupe était prête. Hermione, la mine ravie, leur avoua que c'était elle qui avait cuisiné le repas du soir.

Bientôt, toute la tablée put humer le souper alléchant que leur offraient leurs assiettes. Neville n'y tenant plus, engloutit une bonne rasade de potage pour aussitôt la recracher en éclaboussant copieusement Ron en face de lui. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de dégoût et Harry pouffa de rire. Neville tout confus, voulut essuyer le visage de Ron mais il renversa malencontreusement son assiette.

Par la suite, Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès... Car, après que Ron eut récupéré un visage présentable et qu'Hermione eut reversé généreusement une bonne louchée de soupe dans l'assiette de Neville, Harry put constater qu'Hermione n'excellait pas dans les arts culinaires. Mais alors pas du tout... Celle-ci ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupée à leur sourire, guettant leur réaction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le teint verdâtre qui s'affichait sur le visage des trois garçons et du lycanthrope car Dobby lui tira gentiment la manche en lui soufflant qu'elle avait oublié de rajouter une épice sur la table. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour aller chercher l'ingrédient dans l'arrière cuisine. Les quatre autres en profitèrent pour recracher aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

- Beuaa ! C'est dégueul...

- Ron ! le réprimanda Harry. Parle moins fort, elle pourrait t'entendre !

Remus regardait son assiette avec une expression de perplexité et d'horreur sur le visage. Neville, lui, semblait malheureux comme la pierre en voyant son assiette remplie à ras bord.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta Ron. On ne peut pas bouffer ça !

- Je crois que nous venons enfin de découvrir un domaine dans lequel Hermione n'excelle pas, énonça Remus posément.

- Dobby est désolé, Messieurs. Dobby est sincèrement désolé, gémit Dobby de sa petite voix. J'aurais dû insister pour ne pas qu'Hermione Granger verse toute la salière dans le chaudron...

Harry et les autres le regardèrent, un instant interdits. L'elfe poursuivit sa litanie en serrant convulsivement ses petites mains noueuses.

- Et Dobby est un méchant elfe parce qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher d'ajouter des choux de Bruxelles avec le vinaigre. Mais mademoiselle Granger pensait tellement bien faire, Messieurs, elle voulait disait-elle, mettre du goût. Dobby est vraiment un méchant elfe.

- Euh, non Dobby tu n'es pas un méchant elfe, répondit précipitamment Harry, de peur que l'elfe orchestre de nouveau un raid contre un quelconque objet solide et si possible contondant. Mais promets-nous que plus jamais tu ne laisseras Hermione faire la cuisine !

Ron approuva les paroles de son ami d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. L'elfe promit juste à temps, avant qu'Hermione ne revienne dans la cuisine.

- Et bien ? s'exclama-t-elle, vous n'avez pas commencé à manger ? Ça va refroidir !

- Mais on t'attendait, Hermione, bredouilla Harry en rougissant.

Il se reçut un coup de pied dans les tibias et entendit nettement un persifleur « Lèche-bottes ! » de la part de Ron. La jeune fille posa le flacon d'épices sur la table en précisant que le condiment était extrêmement corsé et qu'il risquait d'ôter le goût de la soupe. Les garçons se ruèrent aussitôt dessus en se chamaillant pour l'avoir. Remus, stoïque, prit une tranche de pain et commença à beurrer délicatement sa tartine. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione porta une cuillère de soupe à ses lèvres que les garçons cessèrent tout mouvement pour guetter sa réaction. Harry sentit même une goutte de sueur perlée dans son dos. Il remarqua également que Ron grimaçait et se préparait à voir éclater un ouragan. Neville se ratatina sur sa chaise et Remus mastiquait nonchalamment sa tartine en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci, après avoir déglutie sa gorgée de potage, resta immobile pendant un instant puis lentement, elle reposa sa cuillère à côté de son assiette. Toujours, très lentement, des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux puis inspirant profondément, elle finit par éclater en sanglot, les mains sur son visage. Harry tendit aussitôt un bras pour lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

- Allez, Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Ouais, enfin à ce point là, faut vraiment en vouloir, lâcha Ron, faisant redoubler les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Le rouquin se reçut en retour un coup de pied dans les tibias et un regard vert à l'écorcher vif.

- Allez Hermione, s'efforça-t-il à dire malgré la douleur dans sa jambe, Harry a raison, c'est pas grave, tu n'es pas douée pour le vol en balai et pour la cuisine voilà tout.

Hermione renifla bruyamment puis redressa légèrement la tête.

- Je suis d...désolée, bégaya-t-elle, cette soupe est... immangeable !

Les autres opinèrent de la tête gravement pour confirmer ses dires, faisant venir un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle prit timidement le mouchoir que lui tendait Remus et effaça sa crise de larmes rapidement. Harry ôta, non sans regret, sa main du doux tissu de la robe d'Hermione.

- Pour une fois que je voulais faire quelque chose sans livre... soupira la jeune fille.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi d'un bon vieux livre de cuisine ? s'exclama Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air vague :

- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux livres.

Les garçons la regardèrent complètement interloqués et Remus, sur le coup, arrêta de mâcher sa tartine.

- Je pensais que la cuisine pouvait être un domaine où on pouvait inventer, poursuivit-elle d'un ton badin en se levant pour faire disparaître de table l'odieux bouillon. Pour une fois que j'y mettais de l'imagination...

- Et bien réserve ton imagination pour tes potions, répliqua Ron encore sous le choc de la précédente remarque de la jeune fille.

- Je comprends enfin, finit-elle par conclure avec espièglerie, pourquoi mes parents suggéraient toujours brusquement d'aller au restaurant quand je voulais faire la cuisine.

Les autres se regardèrent alors amusés et Remus plissa soudain les yeux en signe de concentration :

- Puisque nous sommes le vendredi soir et que vous n'avez pas cours demain, pourquoi ne pas aller effectivement au restaurant ? Je vous invite, bien entendu.

Sa proposition fut aussitôt acceptée par les autres et la petite troupe se retrouva rapidement au Chemin de Traverse pour trouver un endroit où se sustenter dans l'allée des Auberges. Celle-ci, comme de multiples petites ramifications à l'artère principale, avait une localisation particulière. Elle était magiquement rattachée au Chemin de Traverse mais en réalité la ruelle donnait sur les bords de la Tamise. En avançant dans l'allée, le groupe entendit nettement les sirènes des navettes qui remontaient régulièrement le fleuve. Ils étaient arrivés non loin des docks, lieux privilégiés pour les restaurateurs sorciers qui pouvaient se fournir en toute discrétion en produits alimentaires du monde magique. Remus et les étudiants s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans une pizzeria car la pluie, glaciale à cette époque de l'année, menaçait de tomber à tout moment.

Leur repas fut un vrai régal et l'échec culinaire d'Hermione devint rapidement un sujet de plaisanterie qu'Hermione entretenait elle-même en proposant des plats aux noms douteux qui faisaient grimacer les garçons. Remus participait à la conversation avec une joie qu'Harry avait rarement vu chez lui. Le lycanthrope semblait avoir retrouvé, le temps d'un soir, une jeunesse qu'il avait laissé quelque part un jour dans son passé...

Dans cet endroit chaleureux et convivial, Harry ressentit un élan de forte amitié envers le dernier Maraudeur. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir été si distant avec lui ces dernières semaines. Il avait été jaloux du temps qu'avait passé Hermione avec lui. Mais en entendant parler Remus sur le projet de recherche d'Hermione, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Remus portait le professeur Torve très haut dans son estime. Vouloir enfin considérer le loup-garou comme un sorcier transformé à maîtriser les nuits de pleine Lune et non comme une bête à abattre était un progrès incontestable. Remus semblait être reconnaissant envers l'équipe de chercheurs des Aurors pour ainsi faire évoluer les mentalités quelques peu rétrogrades de la communauté sorcière. Harry discuta ainsi énormément pendant la soirée avec son ancien professeur de DCFM. Arrivé au dessert, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec Remus. Entre deux bouchées de tiramisu, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas voulu obtenir le même lien qu'il avait eu avec Sirius...

XXXXXXXX

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, il était déjà tard mais ils décidèrent de déambuler le long de l'allée (pour digérer selon Ron).

- Digérer quoi, Ron ? interrogea Hermione l'air sévère. Ta pizza Margharita, ta pizza Calzone ou tes Tortelini carbonara ?

Ron leva un sourcil en sa direction.

- Rien de tout cela ma chère, je pensais au potage que j'avais eu le malheur d'ingurgiter avant.

Pendant qu'Hermione courrait après Ron en vue de l'étriper pour voir s'il digèrerait mieux, Harry se tourna vers Neville dans un sourire qui laissait présager que le Survivant était d'humeur taquine ce soir-là.

- Dis-moi, Neville, tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ?

- Ah-euh...oui...Euh... enfin je... elle...nous correspondons...beaucoup.

Harry élargit involontairement son sourire devant la gêne de son ami.

- Et je suppose que son frère n'est pas au courant ?

- Ouhla non, répliqua aussitôt Neville, l'air de dire 'ne tentons pas le diable'.

Harry se mit à rire pendant que Remus à côté affichait un sourire indulgent.

Un cri horrible retentit alors dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de la ruelle et se répercuta en écho contre les murs. Un cri déchirant qui ne semblait plus vraiment humain tellement la voix était déformée par la terreur. Harry dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, imité par Remus et Neville. Il chercha instinctivement des yeux Hermione et Ron mais ne les vit pas. Son cœur s'enveloppa immédiatement d'une chape de plomb.

Il s'élança vers l'obscurité par où était arrivé le cri, incapable de réfléchir mais les sens en alerte. Leur promenade les avait conduits en bas de l'Allée des Auberges et au moment où le cri avait retentit, ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit de la ruelle faiblement éclairé laissant place à un endroit obscur qui devait déboucher sur les quais.

Harry entendait les pas de Remus et de Neville derrière lui mais il les avait déjà largement distancés. Il dévalait des escaliers de pierre à une allure vertigineuse qui lui aurait valu de se rompre le cou s'il ne s'était pas éclairé d'un _Lumos_. Il perçut soudain devant lui des bruits de pas qui descendaient aussi des marches mais à une allure moins rapide. Encore quelques pas, et Harry aurait rattrapé la personne. Il s'engouffra dans un boyau particulièrement obscur pour aussitôt déboucher dans une clarté qu'il lui fit mal aux yeux. Il était arrivé au bord de la Tamise sur une place qui était éclairée par des projecteurs qu'il devinait magiques.

A peine s'était-il accoutumé à la nouvelle luminosité qu'il vit distinctement non pas la personne mais les deux personnes qui l'avaient précédé. Dans un immense soulagement, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et Ron. Ces derniers avaient eux aussi les sens en alerte et jetèrent un bref regard à Harry en le voyant arriver. Naturellement, ils se placèrent tous les trois dos à dos en scrutant minutieusement chaque recoin de la place. L'air empestait une vieille odeur de poisson pourri.

- Par Merlin qu'est-ce que ça pue ! murmura Ron.

- Ce doit être la place du marché des aubergistes, souffla Hermione qui balayait du regard les détritus alimentaires qui jonchaient le sol.

- Par-là, s'écria soudain Ron en pointant du doigt une venelle qui repartait en longeant le quai.

Les deux autres eurent juste le temps de voir une ombre bizarre se faufiler sur les murs des bâtisses environnantes.

- Vite, elle va nous échapper ! s'écria Harry.

Dans un dédale de ruelles qui étaient faiblement éclairées par des lanternes diffusant une lueur blafarde, ils coururent à la poursuite d'une silhouette fugitive. Harry et Ron, en distançant Hermione, purent bientôt voir que la silhouette qu'ils coursaient, avait des allures de... monstre. Au détour d'une ruelle qui faisait un coude, ils purent alors distinguer indirectement l'ombre de ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu en vrai mais ô combien étudié pendant leurs cours de DCFM.

Reprenant difficilement leur souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent instinctivement avant le tournant, préférant rester dans l'obscurité à observer en détail la silhouette qui se découpait sur le fond grisâtre et suffisamment éclairé d'un pan de mur délabré. Le buste et la tête étaient humains, le bas du corps était celui d'un félin et la queue...la queue se recourbait vers la tête et était composée de plusieurs tronçons articulés. C'était une queue de scorpion.

- Une Manticore, souffla Hermione en respirant avec difficulté, penchée derrière les garçons.

Ils virent alors avec ahurissement, la silhouette se désintégrer littéralement en plusieurs morceaux qui chutèrent aussitôt au sol en un cliquetis bruissant et fourmillant. La silhouette d'un homme se découpa alors à côté de la masse grouillante et tendit les bras. Les 'morceaux' grimpèrent aussitôt sur lui en escaladant ses jambes puis son torse et enfin pour l'envelopper tout entier.

- Vous avez bien mangé, mes chéris ? fit la silhouette d'une voix veloutée.

Harry distingua alors avec horreur un 'morceau' dans la paume de l'homme : c'était la silhouette d'un petit scorpion.

Harry voulut se pencher un peu plus pour voir directement la scène inscrite en ombre chinoise sur le mur mais deux mains le retinrent par l'épaule. Il voulut se dégager, légèrement agacé par ses deux amis, mais les deux mains se mirent soudain à trembler. Harry détourna aussitôt la tête pour voir ses deux amis fixer, terrifiés, le fond de la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient venus : quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées avançaient en flottant vers eux.

- Des...des Grogneurs ! balbutia Hermione, épouvantée.

- Vite, planquons-nous par-là, réagit aussitôt Harry, en entraînant ses deux amis vers ce qui était une impasse.

Ils se cachèrent rapidement derrière des cageots de bois en reprenant leur souffle.

- Allons-nous en ! supplia Hermione.

- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Harry, nous devons voir ce qu'ils font là!

- Vous avez vu ce qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains ! chuchota Ron fébrilement.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, occupé à regarder l'entrée de l'impasse.

- Des sortes de draps, répondit Ron anxieusement, on aurait dit des...des peaux !

- Je vous en prie ! Allons-nous-en ! On ne pourra plus transplaner quand ils seront trop près ! gémit Hermione en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- On ne te retient pas 'Mione, fit Ron en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Transplane et va avertir les autres !

Harry tourna son regard vers Hermione pour constater que cette dernière était extrêmement pâle. Elle refusa la proposition de Ron en répliquant :

- Jamais je ne vous laisserais ici tous les deux !

- Hermione ! l'avertit Harry, si tu éprouves des difficultés à résister à leur appel, veux-tu que je t'enferme dans le sortilège du Coffre-fort ?

Il ignora le regard insistant de Ron posé sur lui et continua à scruter la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et murmura tout bas :

- Non, je veux leur résister !

Harry posa une main pleine de chaleur sur son épaule en un encouragement muet. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait que trop bien à quel point le passage des Grogneurs à l'ELFE avait bouleversé Hermione. Il avait confiance en elle et savait que jamais elle ne tenterait de lui arracher le cœur et les yeux comme ces charmantes créatures le lui avaient suggéré la dernière fois...Les regards vert et chocolat se croisèrent brièvement avant de reporter leur attention vers la ruelle.

Ils ressentirent soudain une vague de distorsion de l'espace-temps au moment où les Grogneurs approchaient enfin.

- Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce... commença Ron.

- Chut Ron ! répliqua vivement Hermione. Nous devons abaisser nos centres d'énergie au maximum pour ne pas être détectés par eux !

- Comment on fait ! s'impatienta Ron.

- Donnez-moi vos mains ! Vous n'y arriverez pas en si peu de temps ! répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Et pendant que les garçons donnaient chacun une main à une Hermione aux yeux fermés, ils virent passer des Grogneurs en procession lente en flottant au-dessus du sol pavé. Leur marche sembla s'arrêter quand, en tête de fil, la plus grande des créatures, qu'Harry reconnut sans peine, tourna lentement son capuchon vers l'impasse. Ron poussa un son étranglé et Harry crispa les mâchoires.

Ils ressentirent alors une douce chaleur les envahir. Ils se sentirent soudain si légers, si détachés de leur environnement extérieur qu'ils auraient pu croire un instant qu'ils étaient partis rejoindre le monde des morts. Ils détournèrent les yeux vers Hermione. Elle psalmodiait des paroles tout bas et ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration. Une goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe pendant qu'elle serrait très fort les mains de ses deux amis. Harry aurait pu trouver la pression sur ses doigts douloureuse s'il n'avait pas été en même temps soulagé d'avoir ce seul point qui le rattachait à la réalité. Sentir son énergie s'enfouir au fond de lui était quelque chose d'extrêmement déconcertant.

Lorsque Harry reporta son regard vers l'impasse, il vit que les Grogneurs avaient repris leur marche et put distinguer ce que Ron avait remarqué avant lui. Les trois derniers Grogneurs tenaient dans leurs membres squelettiques de grandes peaux violettes. Le plus grand des Grogneurs tenait, quant à lui, de longues cornes pointues. Dès que les créatures sortirent de leurs champs de vision, Hermione relâcha la pression.

Une légère vague de distorsion de l'espace-temps leur indiqua que les Grogneurs s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour ne plus qu'ils les détectent. Harry sentit Ron pousser un long soupir de soulagement mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de commenter ce qu'ils avaient vu : Hermione venait de s'évanouir sur le sol.

Les deux garçons décidèrent rapidement de la marche à suivre. Harry demanda précipitamment à Ron de ne pas alerter Remus et Neville de l'évanouissement d'Hermione. Il proposa de rentrer rue Edgar Clock avec Hermione pendant que Ron allait rechercher les deux autres. Ron, la mine soucieuse pour leur amie, acquiesça brièvement.

XXXXXXXX

Quand Harry arriva par transplanage avec Hermione dans les bras, il l'emmena aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il posa délicatement le corps de la jeune femme sur son lit et partit chercher des potions régénératrices. En sortant de la chambre, il remarqua à peine un Pattenrond en train de déchirer consciencieusement les pages de plusieurs livres situés sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

Quand il revint avec le nécessaire, il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione avait repris ses esprits, elle invectivait d'ailleurs copieusement son chat qui semblait s'en moquer comme de sa dernière souris. Harry sans rien lui dire lui tendit une potion et attendit qu'Hermione reprenne des couleurs avant de parler. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Merci Harry ! fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude légère de son amie.

- J'ai réussi ! jubila-t-elle. J'ai résisté à leur 'voix' !

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois 'Mione, répondit-il. L'impact de leur présence était beaucoup moins fort.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, la mine devenue boudeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! bougonna-t-elle.

- Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Elle fit à nouveau un sourire mais plus timide cette fois-ci.

- Ça va. Isoler nos énergies m'a épuisée mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en se penchant vers Harry et lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Harry, plus pour se donner une certaine contenance que par envie de quitter la pièce, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre. Il ne vit ni l'étincelle de soulagement dans le regard de la Gryffondor ni la grimace de souffrance s'affichant sur son visage quand il ferma la porte. La jeune femme se leva en titubant et s'empara du livre _Les liens Ancestraux_. Elle prit au passage son chat dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre elle.

- Oh, Pattenrond, si tu savais... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps...

XXXXXXXX

Harry partit rejoindre Ron et les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda aussitôt Remus quand il arriva dans le salon.

Le garçon jeta un bref regard à Ron et comprit par un hochement de tête de ce dernier, qu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Elle va bien, elle était simplement fatiguée par la course-poursuite que nous avons faite.

- La course-poursuite ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant tour à tour Ron et Harry.

Ce dernier expliqua alors ce qu'ils avaient poursuivi en précisant simplement qu'ils avaient vu seulement l'ombre d'une Manticore. Harry ne parla pas des petits scorpions ou des Grogneurs et demanda habilement ce que Remus et Neville avaient fait pendant ce temps-là.

Neville, le visage pâle, expliqua qu'ils avaient débouché sur la place du marché des Aubergistes peu après eux. Mais ne les trouvant pas, Remus et lui avaient arpenté la place et avaient découvert des traces de sang. En les suivant pendant un certain temps, ils avaient compris que quelque chose avait dû traîner un corps qui saignait... Malheureusement leur investigation cessa quand ils furent arrivés au bord de la Tamise, les traces de sang s'arrêtant là.

- La personne ou la chose qui saignait a dû être jetée dans l'eau, conclut sinistrement Remus.

Les trois garçons restèrent songeurs dans un silence lourd de sombres pensées. Remus les laissa seuls et partit contacter Kingsley. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Le Survivant soupira et leur fit signe de monter dans sa chambre.

Poursuivre une Manticore pouvait encore passer dans le feu de l'action mais révéler qu'ils avaient croisé quatre Grogneurs leur vaudrait les foudres de Remus, peut-être de Narval –et Harry frémit légèrement en pensant à son directeur- ou de bien d'autres personnes encore. Harry n'était pas sûr que cette rencontre méritait d'être racontée surtout quand on leur demanderait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas transplané dès qu'ils les avaient repérés. Révéler alors qu'ils enquêtaient de leur côté sur ces créatures relèverait de l'inconscience pure et simple -et peut-être d'un enfermement à Sainte Mangouste à vie…

Harry expliqua donc à Neville ce qu'il n'avait pas dit devant Remus. Ron demanda alors ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant l'attaque de l'ELFE pour qu'Harry ait eu besoin de lancer le Sortilège du Coffre-fort. Le jeune homme arpenta le sol de sa chambre nerveusement.

- Il semblerait que, la première fois, Hermione ait entendu les voix des Grogneurs. Je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça, aussi j'espère que vous garderez votre langue ! ajouta-t-il d'un air féroce vers ses deux copains.

Les deux autres, le visage grave, confirmèrent par un hochement de tête.

- Ces voix lui ordonnaient de m'arracher le cœur et les yeux, poursuivit Harry. J'ai alors utilisé le sortilège du Coffre-fort pour la couper du contact avec les Grogneurs. Hermione a été… bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. C'est pour cela, Ron, qu'elle voulait absolument transplaner tout à l'heure. Et son évanouissement, ce soir ...

Neville poussa un petit cri de surprise mais fut bien vite rassuré par Harry qui poursuivit :

- Sa perte de connaissance n'était due qu'à de la fatigue pour avoir isolé à elle seule nos trois énergies. Elle allait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux en arrivant ici puisqu'elle s'est permise de gronder son chat qui mettait le bazar dans sa chambre.

Ron en imaginant la scène afficha un sourire qui détendit ses traits. Neville resta songeur puis prit la parole posément:

- Pourquoi Hermione a entendu ces Grogneurs et pas toi?

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Il s'était lui-même maintes fois posé la question mais il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Devait-il leur faire part de ces autres questions qui hantaient son esprit depuis plusieurs mois ? Pourrait-il exprimer clairement les changements qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Hermione ? Il avait pressenti très tôt que cette dernière leur cachait des choses, mais quoi ? Devait-il la forcer à lui parler ou en discuter avec ses amis ?

D'un autre côté, il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus intime le liait désormais avec elle. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé et Harry reconnaissait que cela ne concernait que lui et Hermione... Il laissa donc les deux autres garçons se poser les questions sans y participer. Ron enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et regarda le sol.

- Je me demande ce que transportaient les Grogneurs, dit-il songeur.

- D'après votre description, ce devait être des peaux de Grapcornes, répondit aussitôt Neville.

Harry se souvint alors que Neville s'intéressait assez à la matière enseignée par Hagrid, à Poudlard.

Ron plissa le nez.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette bête a aussi une peau qui résiste très bien aux sortilèges.

- Encore mieux que les dragons, renchérit Neville.

- Ce qui nous ramène à notre point de départ, reprit Harry. Que cherchent les Grogneurs en s'attaquant à ces animaux ?

- Ils travaillent peut-être pour l'homme dont vous avez vu la silhouette? suggéra Neville.

- Il est vrai, reconnut Ron, que la présence de Grogneurs, si proches de cet homme, ne peut pas être un hasard.

- Un homme capable qui plus est, de porter les 'restes' de la pseudo Manticore sur lui... dit Harry en repensant à la scène qu'il avait vue sur le mur.

Si seulement il avait pu se pencher un peu pour voir le vrai visage de l'homme.

- Pseudo Manticore ? demanda étonné Neville.

- Ouais, reprit Ron, la bestiole s'est littéralement désintégrée pour laisser place à une multitude de petits scorpions qui ont recouvert l'homme.

Neville poussa un son étranglé lui attirant le regard étonné des deux autres.

- Des scorpions ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais...mais vous vous souvenez de l'avertissement des centaures ! Il concernait la constellation du scorpion ! Cela ne peut pas être un hasard !

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête sombrement. Ils avaient appris aux cours de leurs années passées à Poudlard à ne négliger aucun indice et Harry, plus que n'importe qui, savait que ce genre de coïncidence n'était pas à prendre à la légère...

_

* * *

(1) : Habitude complètement française... Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire grignoter à Ron en attendant ? Des scones ? ; p_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 au titre toujours très inspiré (hum) : 'Nous sommes devenus…'. _


	11. Nous sommes devenus

**Chapitre 11 : Nous sommes devenus...**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent leur course-poursuite dans les bas-fonds des quais de la Tamise, Harry et les autres purent constater qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à entendre le cri déchirant. Le Monde Sorcier, la Gazette du Sorcier et les autres quotidiens avaient relaté dans leurs colonnes le témoignage de certains sorciers restaurateurs. Ces derniers avaient entendu un chantonnement à leur glacer le sang, confirmant ce qu'avaient vu Ron, Hermione et Harry. Les Manticores avaient en effet la particularité de se mettre à chantonner quand elles dévoraient leur proie. Cette dernière fut même identifiée quelques jours plus tard quand les Aurors repêchèrent dans la Tamise, après avoir en partie dragué le fleuve, un corps à moitié déchiqueté. Le cadavre appartenait à un marchand Cracmol connu des services des Aurors pour des affaires de commerce illicite. Après l'expertise des Médicoléthomages, médecins légistes sorciers, la victime avait bien été dévorée par une Manticore car ils avaient retrouvé dans l'analyse de son sang le poison caractéristique de ces créatures. Si le mort ne fut regretté par personne, l'affaire plongea néanmoins la communauté sorcière dans une certaine inquiétude. Remus le fit remarquer un soir à table :

- Tous ces gens au Ministère semblent enfin s'apercevoir que l'après Voldemort n'est plus tout rose et tout tranquille. Il serait temps qu'ils se réveillent. Tenez, des Grapcornes dans les Alpes autrichiennes ont été découverts morts et dépecés. Si ça, ça ne leur met pas la puce à l'oreille, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Te ramener au Ministère un soir de pleine de Lune, histoire de leur provoquer une bonne petite frousse ? suggéra Ron qui avait voulu faire diversion pendant que Neville s'était étranglé avec sa bouchée de tourte aux rognons.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs promis, suite à cette discussion, d'entraîner Neville dans l'art subtil et délicat de la dissimulation de faciès aux expressions compromettantes.

XXXXXXXX

Les jours s'égrenèrent un à un et le mois de décembre arriva sans qu'Harry s'en rende compte. Le temps était sec et froid. Un vent glacé l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'il transplanait dans la cour de l'ELFE aurorienne. L'école n'avait jamais été aussi remplie de monde. Susan lui apprit que la présence d'une Manticore dans les bas-fonds de Londres avait mobilisé toutes les forces de protection du pays. Sa tante Amelia Bones, qui était également la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, avait mobilisé tous les Aurors disponibles pour traquer jour et nuit la créature.

- Il est extrêmement difficile d'attraper une Manticore, n'est-ce pas ? fit Barbara à Harry après un cour de Dressage des créatures protectrices qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux.

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

- J'ai vu dans le journal qu'ils allaient faire venir des Griffons de Grèce pour les traquer, répliqua-t-il.

- Oui, ils ont fait venir aussi des Aurors Enchanteurs d'élite de mon pays, renchérit l'Espagnole.

- J'ai croisé aussi Tonks, tu sais, celle qui nous a fait visiter l'ELFE en début d'année. Les Aurors vont subir une série de journées de formation à la traque particulière d'une Manticore.

- Ils mettent les moyens, chez vous, fit Barbara impressionnée.

- Tu sais, cela fait à peine six mois que Voldemort est mort alors ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de baisser la pression.

Barbara afficha une moue de dégoût au nom le plus haï d'Europe.

Outre l'effervescence inhabituelle qui régnait dans leur ELFE, les étudiants s'apprêtaient à avoir des examens. Dans deux semaines, ils subiraient une série de tests qui clôtureraient la première partie de leur année d'études. Ils devraient ensuite effectuer un stage dans la structure aurorienne dans laquelle ils envisageaient de se spécialiser. La discussion alla bon train un soir alors que la bande d'amis était partie se désaltérer comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au bar du Trèfle Bleu situé près de leur ELFE.

- Tu devras partir en Espagne ! s'exclama Ron à l'adresse de Noa.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua ce dernier, si je veux faire ma deuxième année dans la branche Enchanteur d'Elite, je dois aller en Espagne pour mon stage, c'est là qu'ils sont les meilleurs !

L'Espagnole approuva vivement les propos du jeune homme. Les autres avaient tous plus ou moins décidé de rester en Grande Bretagne. Barbara étonna même le trio gryffondorien quand elle révéla que son stage de Protecteur aurait lieu dans un service du Ministère que les trois connaissaient bien : le bureau des consultants des Êtres magiques. Á la demande des hautes sphères du Ministère, le service des Aurors avait renforcé sa protection envers certaines personnalités qui commençaient à être connues du public et d'éventuels adeptes de mage noir déchu qui sévissaient encore dans la nature. Le bureau des consultants des Êtres magiques était particulièrement concerné de par son statut qui avait pris une importance grandissante sous l'égide de la Ministre Bones. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry apprit que Barbara aurait pour Wardônis (1), Remus Lupin.

- Il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être protégé, dit alors Hermione d'un air pincé.

Barbara sourit avec indulgence à sa nouvelle amie.

- Je sais qu'il a été professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Kingsley Shacklebolt n'affecte que les débutants auprès des personnes les plus aptes à se protéger elles-mêmes.

La conversation continua sur les différents stages qu'effectueraient les jeunes gens mais Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étrange moue de mécontentement d'Hermione. Le jeune homme en fut très affecté même s'il n'arriva pas, au cours des heures qui suivirent, à déterminer exactement pourquoi.

XXXXXXXX

Il surprit quelques jours plus tard une conversation entre Hermione et Remus dans le bureau de ce dernier. Harry voulait demander conseil au lycanthrope pour le choix de son stage quand la scène qu'il vit le laissa figé sur place. La pièce était brillamment éclairée et Harry, resté à l'ombre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, put voir Hermione derrière le fauteuil de Remus en train de lui faire un massage du cou. Remus avait les yeux fermés et un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as des vrais doigts de fée, Hermione, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione appliquée sur sa tâche sourit légèrement.

- A défaut d'être un parfait cordon-bleu, il faut bien que je me rattrape ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, Remus sourit plus franchement.

- Je peux te pardonner cette petite faiblesse, fit-il. Surtout si tu arrives à mettre l'aérosol de neutraloupsation au point avec Torve.

Le lycanthrope ne put remarquer la lueur de regret dans les yeux d'Hermione mais Harry, lui, la vit parfaitement. Hermione arrêta son massage, l'air mortifié. Remus ouvrit les yeux et pivota légèrement son fauteuil vers la jeune fille.

- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois justement y travailler, expliqua-t-elle en contournant le bureau pour venir reprendre ses affaires.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie le visage fermé. Harry recula de quelques pas quand il la vit se retourner brusquement vers Remus. Celui-ci la regardait partir, l'air pensif.

- Connais-tu l'adresse du professeur McGonagall ?

Le lycanthrope répondit négativement.

- Mais je peux arranger ça, ajouta-t-il dans un léger sourire.

Hermione le remercia et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry partit aussitôt dans le salon ne voulant pas la croiser. Sa présence si près du bureau aurait éveillé des soupçons chez la jeune femme et Harry ne le voulait surtout pas. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, la tête dans ses mains. Voir les mains d'Hermione posées sur le cou de Remus lui avait tordu le ventre comme un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet au même endroit. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé arriver à cette constatation : c'était sur son cou et ses épaules à _lui_ qu'il voulait qu'elle pose ses doigts. Il voulait sentir sa peau douce, son léger parfum, son regard chocolat posé sur lui. Oui, tout cela n'était pas très convenant pour cette amitié qu'il vénérait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas que sa sacro-sainte amitié avec Hermione disparaisse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'avec des pensées comme les siennes, il finirait tôt ou tard par ne plus pouvoir bénéficier de ce statut privilégié d'ami...

Il se frotta la tête énergiquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il était énervé, et se leva en poussant un grognement d'exaspération. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout cela. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il la vit.

Elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à le regarder fixement. Harry fut saisi par son expression inquiète. Pas un seul bruit ne s'entendait dans la pièce, mis à part le paisible crépitement du feu. Elle s'avança vers lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Même ses pas sur l'épais tapis ne faisaient aucun bruit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait toujours des petits cernes violets sous les yeux. La chevelure abondante qui encadrait son visage faisait ressortir cette impression de fragilité. Harry se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup charrié son amie quand, arrivés en sixième année, Ron et lui s'étaient mis à grandir brusquement et qu'elle était restée à la même taille. La voir plus petite, plus vulnérable, lui donnait envie de la protéger de tous ces maux qui pouvaient affecter son doux sourire. Et pour l'heure, il devait la rassurer pour enlever cette insupportable lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Harry ? chuchota-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas troubler le silence de la pièce.

Le jeune homme resta muet, se contentant de la regarder. Par une absurde idée, il craignait que ses mots en sortant de sa bouche témoignent du trouble qui l'habitait sur le moment.

- Harry, reprit Hermione incertaine, je...j'ai senti que...Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, 'Mione. Mais toi, qu'as-tu senti ? répliqua-t-il curieux.

Une flamme vacilla dans le regard chocolat et son corps se raidit. Mais Harry décida tout d'un coup d'être sans pitié ; il devait savoir. Pour l'aider.

- Hermione, qu'as-tu senti ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me rejoindre ?

Hermione fixa son regard assombri vers le foyer rougeoyant. Elle expira brièvement et finit par se tourner vers Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est toi qui m'as appelée!

- Moi !

- Oui ! Toi, Harry ! Toi sur qui je...je n'arrête pas d'avoir des pensées...étranges.

Elle se tut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Étranges ? reprit-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle se faisant soudain court.

- Moui, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Hermione, se ressaisit Harry en relevant le menton de son amie pour mieux voir l'expression de son visage. Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

- J'ai...je sens depuis quelques temps certaines de tes émotions...

- Quoi ! s'alarma aussitôt Harry.

- Quand tu éprouves...un grand trouble, bégaya-t-elle, je...parfois je le ressens et...et ça m'inquiète. Alors je pars à ta recherche.

Harry comprit alors certaines attitudes passées de son amie.

- C'est pour cela, que le soir où nous sommes allés au bar du Trèfle Bleu, tu m'as rejoint sous la pluie ?

Hermione acquiesça sans mot dire, n'osant pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et Harry trouva le visage de son amie adorable... Il se ressaisit avec difficulté et questionna de nouveau :

- Est-ce comme cela que tu as su également que j'avais utilisé la télépathie astrale l'autre jour avant d'aller chez Narval?

Un petit 'pas tout à fait' murmuré fut sa réponse. Harry plissa les yeux :

- C'est à dire ? fit-il durement.

Il sentit aussitôt Hermione se tendre. Elle commença même à trembler un peu.

- Je t'en prie Harry, ne t'énerve pas ! reprit-elle avec affolement.

Harry se radoucit instantanément. Il savait qu'il pouvait parfois être rapidement colérique. Et la colère d'un Survivant n'était généralement pas ce qu'on appellerait de 'bonne augure' pour celui qui était en face du sorcier. Harry se rappela dans un éclair ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore fin juin : il devait maîtriser la puissance qu'il avait en lui et contrôler ses émotions qui étaient plus exacerbées que celles des autres...

- Hermione, reprit-il calmement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, je dois savoir.

- C'est quand...quand tu m'as pris la main que j'ai su... Tu avais un besoin d'énergie suite à la télépathie...Je l'ai ressenti et...c'est là que j'ai compris ce que tu avais fait.

Harry, le regard troublé, se rappela le moment où il avait tenu la main de la jeune fille. Il s'était étonné sur le coup de ne pas avoir de fatigue suite à l'utilisation de la télépathie et il avait perçu la chaleur incroyable que lui avait _fournie_ Hermione pas le simple fait de tenir sa main. Le jeune homme sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il savait déjà au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose qui était restée enfouie depuis plusieurs mois déjà dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Instinctivement, avant même de réaliser consciemment ce que c'était, il ôta ses mains des épaules d'Hermione et la regarda, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur.

- Hermione... souffla-t-il soudain, les pupilles largement dilatées. Je...nous...nous sommes devenus...

Hermione tressaillit. Elle aussi avait le souffle court et ses yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur les deux émeraudes de son ami. Le contact fut soudain rompu quand Neville ouvrit brusquement la porte en grand :

- Ron, je t'assure, arrête de te prendre la tête pour des choses qui n'existent pas ! Il n'y a _rien_ entre moi et Ginny !

Tourné vers le rouquin qui rentra à son tour dans la pièce, il vit à l'expression de ce dernier qu'ils avaient interrompu une conversation importante.

- Ah...euh salut, fit Neville gêné en se retournant.

Harry, déconcentré par l'arrivée des garçons ne réussit pas à retrouver cette impression, cette révélation qui avait été sur le point de ressurgir en lui. Agacé et même terriblement frustré, il voulut quitter la pièce de son pas rageur habituel mais Hermione le devança et s'échappa littéralement du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Harry ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien ou du moins rien qui vous regarde ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Une sombre violence le saisit au ventre comme un bouillonnement intérieur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de son parrain. Une lampe murale éclata soudain en morceau, le jeu d'échec situé près de la fenêtre renversa tout à coup ses pièces contre la vitre et le feu crépitant dans l'âtre se mit à redoubler d'intensité faisant voltiger ici et là des étincelles. Harry regardait ses mains, ces mains qui, il y avait à peine quelques instants, étaient posées sur les épaules d'Hermione. Un ressentiment surgissant du plus profond de lui se matérialisa devant ses yeux sur ces mains même qui, il le sentait, avaient apporté beaucoup de torts à Hermione. Une chaleur incroyable irradia alors ses membres supérieurs et Harry crut un instant, à travers ses yeux voilés de rage, que les paumes de ses mains reflétaient un feu ardent. Ce fut cette hallucination qui le força à se ressaisir. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Neville étaient restés figés près de la porte, témoins effrayés de la puissance du sorcier. Harry, le regard voilé, s'avança vers eux pour sortir aussitôt de la pièce sans un mot. Une odeur de cendre flottait dans l'air.

- J'ai rêvé ou ses mains sont devenues rouges ? balbutia Neville.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, répliqua Ron d'une voix atone en fixant toujours l'endroit où était Harry quelques instants auparavant. Ses mains...ses mains étaient comme incandescentes...

XXXXXXXX

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry évita soigneusement tous contacts charnels, tous effleurements de vêtement ou de peau qui pouvaient avoir lieu entre Hermione et lui. Il évitait aussi et ce le plus possible tout contact visuel. En résumé, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement s'il avait voulu faire croire aux autres qu'il faisait la tête à Hermione. Celle-ci semblait très bien accepter ce nouvel arrangement ; elle passait de toute façon la majeure partie de son temps à réviser dans ses bouquins. Leurs amis de l'ELFE n'osaient pas parler de leurs comportements avec eux mais bombardaient de questions le malheureux Ron qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Et qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Ce qu'il avait vu dans le salon ce soir-là lui avait laissé l'impression que ses deux amis s'étaient rendus coupables de choses qu'il ignorait et qu'ils s'accusaient eux-mêmes de leurs actes.

- Peut-être...peut-être qu'ils se sont embrassés ? pensa-t-il tout haut un soir.

Il était dans la cuisine avec Neville en train de discuter et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu...quoi ? s'exclama Neville, les yeux ronds.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être ça...marmonna le rouquin. Harry aurait eu l'air plus joyeux et Hermione et bien ma foi, Hermione aurait peut-être été plus gênée en sa présence et non inquiète comme elle pouvait l'être en ce moment.

Non décidément, Ron ne voyait pas ce qu'il clochait entre ces deux là et pourtant, s'il avait su... Il aurait été, sans nul doute, terrifié...

XXXXXXXX

Le vendredi soir avant la semaine de ses examens, Harry était allongé sur son lit en train de lire son Balai-magazine en gobant machinalement des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il avait résolument décidé de mettre de côté ses petits soucis avec sa meilleure amie. Jouant la carte de l'insouciance, il exerçait sa volonté, réputée pour être forte, à ne pas réfléchir sur l'étrange relation qu'il avait engagée avec Hermione. Cela n'empêchait pas son subconscient de lui jouer de sales tours. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sursaut au cours des nuits précédentes ? Il ne comptait plus... A chaque fois il se réveillait en sueur, le corps tremblant et irradiant d'une chaleur incontrôlable. Plusieurs fois il avait senti son corps s'embraser tout entier sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il tentait ensuite, en allant boire un verre d'eau dans un même rituel, d'enlever de sa tête les images du rêve qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

Harry poussa un bâillement retentissant en tournant la page de sa revue. Raccourcir ses nuits avait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa santé. Il avait un besoin de sommeil proportionnel aux heures passées devant sa fenêtre. Il passait ainsi son temps au cœur de la nuit à regarder les flocons tomber dans la rue faiblement éclairée.

Harry ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter machinalement les yeux. Il s'était accordé une petite pause dans ses révisions et la description du nouveau prototype de l'usine Nimbus nécessitait toute sa concentration. Il attrapa une dragée et voulut remettre ses lunettes quand le goût de la friandise le fit replonger dans ses souvenirs sans crier gare. Le bonbon avait le goût de la mûre, le même parfum que portait Hermione...

La vue d'Harry se brouilla et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Il ne resta pas longtemps les paupières closes car il entendit aussitôt qu'on entrait dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Il se redressa sur son lit et vit qu'Hermione le regardait le visage fermé. Elle s'était avancée en plein milieu de la pièce et ses pieds étaient nus sur son tapis. Il déglutit avec peine quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Le fin tissu se soulevait au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme et Harry pouvait deviner ses courbes arrondies se dessiner à chaque mouvement de sa poitrine. Son visage était inexpressif mais Harry la devinait anxieuse.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et avança vers son lit.

- Tu te décides enfin à m'adresser la parole, Harry ?

- Hermione...je...je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme nerveusement en la voyant si près de lui.

- Ne le sois pas, fit-elle d'une voix sourde, je comprends.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et Harry entendit une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Elle tendit une main vers lui mais il recula aussitôt, se retrouvant coincé contre le montant du lit.

- Tu as peur de moi ? dit-elle le regard triste.

Harry était incapable de parler et de détacher son regard du corps d'Hermione. Une envie irrésistible de la toucher s'empara de lui. Le déclencheur fut la main diaphane de la jeune femme qui se posa sur sa cuisse. Il poussa un faible gémissement et se pencha soudain vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra à l'étouffer presque. Que son parfum lui avait manqué... Son amie, sa si chère amie qui avait toujours été là dans les moments les plus durs de sa vie, il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu la remercier par le simple fait d'être là, près de lui mais il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses mains se mirent à caresser d'elles-mêmes le tissu de sa chemise de nuit et Harry sentit une vague de désir incroyable le saisir. Terrifié à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir, il voulut arrêter mais ses propres mains en avaient décidé autrement. Il redressa la tête pour se raccrocher à ses yeux. Il avait le besoin urgent de sentir une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, à ses actes si peu familiers à l'égard de son amie. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il vit dans la prunelle de ses yeux sombres un feu ardent. Il se pencha si soudainement vers ses lèvres qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit. Le velouté de ses lèvres, le faible soupir qu'elle poussa, tout contribua à enflammer le corps d'Harry. Il accentua son baiser en effleurant du bout des doigts les courbes de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et chaudes… « Merlin, que suis-je en train de faire ? » pensa-t-il confusément. Mais quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione parcourir son dos, son torse, son visage en une caresse légère et fébrile, il oublia de réfléchir à ses actes... Il fut surpris quand Hermione le força à basculer sur le dos ; elle se mit à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains déboutonnèrent la chemise d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur faire des loopings dans sa cage thoracique. Quand Hermione posa justement sa main à cet endroit, peau contre peau, Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle remonta ensuite ses mains jusqu'au cou d'Harry pendant que ce dernier caressait son dos dans un va-et-vient confus. Il avait les mains brûlant littéralement d'impatience.

Mais sans qu'il puisse réaliser tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit les doigts d'Hermione se resserrer brusquement sur sa gorge. Il voulut aussitôt l'arrêter en plaçant ses mains sur ses poignets mais la force qu'elle mettait dans son geste semblait incroyable. Elle murmura alors d'une voix tellement sourde et profonde qu'on l'aurait dite sortie d'outre-tombe :

- Si tu meurs, je serais libre, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu meures Harry !

Harry ne put prononcer un seul son ; il commençait à étouffer. Il avait beau exercer toute la force qu'il possédait pour ôter les mains qui l'empêchaient de respirer, rien n'y fit. La jeune fille semblait animée d'une force hors du commun. Harry voulut se débattre, se retourner, bousculer Hermione mais il était étrangement collé sur le dos. « Elle m'a jeté un sort ! » pensa-t-il désespéré. Il voulut saisir sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux si bien qu'il ne vit pas la fumée se dégager de sa main restée sur un des poignets d'Hermione. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air mais Harry aurait été bien incapable de respirer quoique ce soit.

- Hermione ! Voulut-il crier, ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ressaisis-toi !

Au moment où il réussit à attraper sa baguette, elle détacha ses mains. Des traces de brûlures étaient apparues sur le poignet qu'Harry avait continué à serrer. Il reprit sa respiration difficilement mais Hermione ne lui laissa aucun répit, elle se mit à lui griffer le visage. Harry ferma fortement les paupières car il sentait qu'elle s'acharnait sur ses yeux.

- Il faut les arracher ! cria-t-elle furieusement de sa voix rauque. Et ensuite j'arracherai ton cœur !

Harry secouait la tête dans tous les sens en essayant d'arrêter le déchaînement de violence qui s'abattait sur lui. D'une main il essayait de repousser Hermione puis n'y tenant plus, il envoya un sort propulsant Hermione hors du lit. Il réussit à se relever et mit aussitôt pieds à terre, la baguette pointée vers Hermione qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, allongée sur le ventre. Elle se redressa rapidement pour planter son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise : les yeux chocolats avaient laissé place à un noir absolu emplissant tout l'espace de sa cornée. Le Gryffondor se sentit alors aspiré vers ces profondeurs abyssales.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt après, en entendant un cri de rage. Il vit alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, son Balai-magazine sur le torse. Il regarda sa chambre avec affolement mais tout était flou : il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Une fois ce détail réglé, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione dans sa chambre et que sa chemise était parfaitement boutonnée... En revanche, Harry ressentait parfaitement son cœur qui cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses mains qui irradiaient encore de chaleur. Il entendit ensuite des voix parlant violemment dans le couloir et même un autre cri de rage.

Harry ne voulut pas aller tout de suite voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était sûrement la dispute, qu'il entendait à travers la porte, qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il prit quelques secondes avant de retrouver complètement ses esprits. Il s'était réveillé à cause d'un songe qui l'avait laissé de nouveau dans tous ses états. Encore tremblant, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Ses rêves ou ses cauchemars avaient toujours pris une signification particulière au cours de ses quatre dernières années, devait-il alors tenir compte de celui-ci ? Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cela revenait à admettre que vis à vis d'Hermione, il n'était plus le même... et ça il ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas...

Il se décida enfin à sortir dans le couloir quand la dispute s'intensifia : il avait reconnu les voix de Ron et de Neville. Quand il les vit, le visage rouge, prêts à en venir aux mains, Harry oublia momentanément ses rêves. La querelle semblait sévère.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ce mec est un menteur et un détourneur de mineur !

- Ce mec est un fouineur et un excité de service ! Répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Harry grimaça un peu. « Bon, ça s'annonce difficile » pensa-t-il.

- Pourquoi Ron est-il un fouineur ? demanda-t-il à Neville en sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec Ron s'il ne lui laissait pas quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer.

- Parce qu'il a fouillé dans mon courrier !

- Je n'ai pas fouillé dans ton courrier ! Tu laisses traîner tes lettres partout dans le salon !

- C'était pas une raison pour les LIRE ! cria Neville le visage si rouge qu'Harry crut un instant qu'il allait avoir une syncope.

- Ça va, ça va Neville, calme-toi, s'alarma Harry. Ron ? Pourquoi as-tu traité de Neville de menteur ?

- Parce qu'il m'a juré par tous les saints sorciers qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et ma sœur !

Harry en resta bouche bée pendant un quart de seconde. Cette dispute n'avait lieu qu'à cause de Ginny ? Regardant brièvement autour de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé chez les fous, Harry prit une grande respiration en espérant rester le plus calme possible.

- Et c'est pour _cela_ que vous vous enguirlandez depuis tout à l'heure ?

Ron fronça les sourcils en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Neville, toujours aussi rouge, baissa les yeux en serrant les poings.

- Ron n'avait pas à regarder mon courrier ! s'insurgea-t-il faiblement.

Harry scruta le rouquin et vit ce qu'il attendait : une expression de remord.

- Je...je m'excuse, balbutia le jeune homme, quand...quand j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Ginny, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire...

- Et Ginny est majeure maintenant, il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes ton numéro de frère protecteur. Tu ne crois pas ? ajouta Harry le regard moqueur.

- Mais pourquoi Neville ne nous a pas parlé plus tôt de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Gin' ? répliqua Ron à court d'argument.

- Pour éviter ce genre de scène, grinça des dents Neville, le regard encore vaguement furieux.

Ron soupira brusquement et secoua la tête, un demi-sourire commençant à apparaître sur son visage.

- Eh mon vieux ! Va falloir t'y faire au frère chiant et râleur... Si tu veux rentrer dans la famille faut savoir montrer patte blanche, surtout qu'il y a cinq frères derrière moi...

Neville grimaça légèrement. Harry voulut répliquer à Ron qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était un frère 'chiant et râleur' mais Neville le prit de court :

- De toute façon, ne cherche pas, il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi...

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Ron, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans vos lettres que...

Puis estimant que raviver le souvenir d'une intrusion dans l'intimité du futur botaniste n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour se réconcilier, Ron le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée en commençant à lui raconter les petits trucs qu'aimait ou détestait sa sœur. Harry resta un moment les bras ballant au milieu du couloir le regard fixé vers le tapis. L'attitude de Neville, un peu défaitiste sur sa vie sentimentale, le plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il en avait voulu à Neville en début de sixième année à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas compris lui-même pourquoi jusqu'au jour où Hermione, énervée par son attitude, l'avait coincé au détour d'un couloir pour le tancer vertement. Elle lui avait sorti qu'il avait été injuste avec Neville depuis le début de l'année et que s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher qu'il le lui dise en face. « Neville ne se sent pas bien du tout en ce moment! Il croyait que vous étiez devenu ami depuis l'histoire au Département des mystères mais maintenant il pense que tu lui en veux d'avoir cassé la prophétie ! » Harry se souvenait encore parfaitement des paroles de son amie. Il avait alors compris qu'il en voulait à Neville de ne pas avoir été choisi à sa place par Voldemort. Hermione avait eu parfaitement raison : il avait été injuste avec Neville. Dès lors, Harry avait essayé de faire amende honorable en étant plus amical envers Neville. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé certains points communs avec ce dernier, notamment en ce qui concernait leurs relations avec les filles. Mis à part une relation avec Lavande Brown qui s'était finie, au même titre que celle d'Harry avec Cho (en eau de boudin), Neville n'avait pas eu d'autres petites amies. Tous deux n'avaient pas la confiance qu'il fallait pour appréhender la gente féminine en vue d'un éventuel rendez-vous. Harry soupira en souriant et son regard distrait porté sur le tapis se fixa avec intention dessus : c'était l'endroit même où Hermione s'était tortillée si sensuellement devant lui, il y a quelques semaines de cela... Sentant une extraordinaire bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, Harry voulut retourner dans sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit de chute et une série de jurons qui aurait fait frémir d'horreur Peeves. Il se précipita dans l'escalier menant au deuxième étage et vit une hécatombe de grimoires et autres engins de torture éparpillés sur toutes les marches des escaliers avec une Hermione se massant le postérieur en une moue douloureuse.

- P... de b... de livres de m...! grommela-t-elle en commençant à rassembler les ouvrages outrageusement insultés.

Sans un mot, Harry ramassa les livres. Ils traitaient tous de la « Métamorphose quantique et des applications sub-conceptuelles dans le Karma des Analogies antéphysiques du chiasma cartésien et arcanique ».

- Par Merlin, j'ai mal à la tête rien qu'à lire le titre, souffla le Gryffondor.

Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de parler avec Hermione. Tous les deux. _Seuls_. Il déglutit avec difficulté et vit qu'Hermione le regardait en se massant le poignet. Elle avait la mine mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée. Harry baissa les yeux aussitôt, incapable de la regarder en face et ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de lunettes cassées. Il les répara d'un prompt _Oculus réparo_.

- Tu te souviens ? C'était avec ce même sort que j'ai fait pour la première fois de la magie devant toi, fit doucement Hermione en reprenant les lunettes.

- Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oh ça doit faire deux-trois ans. Je m'en sers surtout pour lire.

Harry, d'un coup de baguette magique, regroupa les livres restés plus haut sur les marches.

- Comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour tomber ainsi ? continua à questionner Harry se sentant obliger d'engager la conversation.

Hermione souleva les livres en affichant une grimace signifiant la légèreté de l'entreprise.

- Cet idiot de chat m'a encore volé ma baguette et j'ai dû transporter ces livres à la main, grogna-t-elle, après il était facile de se rompre le cou dans ces escaliers...

Harry lui arracha les livres d'un coup de baguette magique et par un _Locomotor barda_, il les descendit dans la bibliothèque, Hermione sur les talons. Il l'aida à ranger les livres sans dire un mot, simplement ravi de rester près d'elle. Il plaça un livre dans une rangée puis s'apercevant qu'il ne l'avait pas assez enfoncé, il voulut le pousser avec sa paume quand il vit Hermione vouloir faire de même. Il retira prestement sa main, évitant de justesse d'effleurer la peau d'Hermione. Harry murmura aussitôt un vague bonsoir et sortit de la pièce.

- Harry, attends ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme stoppa, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Je... je vais voir le professeur McGonagall chez elle, dimanche. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

Harry serra les dents, incapable de prendre une décision.

- Ron a déjà promis qu'il viendrait, crut-elle bon d'ajouter. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir si la retraite sied bien à ses rides.

Harry se retourna en souriant à la remarque de leur ami commun :

- Je viendrai 'Mione, ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire radieux et Harry passa le reste de la soirée de fort bonne humeur...

* * *

_(1) : Wardônis, racine allemande pour le verbe 'garder'. Le Wardônis ici est le protégé du Protecteur..._

_N/a : Alors de tout mon cœur : désolée pour ce retard ! (Je me suis laissée quelque peu déborder par une vie professionnelle trépidante…) Un ENORME merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris de mes nouvelles et qui m'ont laissé des reviews (réponses sur le forum comme d'hab'). Egalement un gros bisous (bien sonore et légèrement baveux sur les bords) pour mes chères correctrices, Loufoca et Emma, sans qui je n'aurais jamais poursuivi l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très bientôt !_


	12. Blanc, noir et sang

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Harry et compagnie ont entamé la première année à l'Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine (l'ELFE) des Aurors. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Hermione croise la route de créatures démoniaques Les Grogneurs qui poursuivent un but obscur en rapport avec le directeur de leur ELFE, Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier a un passé trouble qui intrigue nos amis. Harry et Hermione font des recherches sur lui et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore.  
En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'établit entre lui et la jeune femme…  
Alors qu'arrivent à grand pas les examens qui clôturent ce premier semestre d'étude, Harry réussira-t-il à démêler ses sentiments et le mystère de sa meilleure amie ? D'autant que dans l'ombre, un certain Asmodeus ne semble pas lui faciliter la tâche…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Harry : **héros de l'histoire (pour changer…). C'est de son point de vue que l'essentiel de la narration s'effectue. Il y aura de plus en plus d'exceptions en avançant dans l'histoire.  
**Asmodeus **: Être mystérieux qui semble sérieusement avoir une dent contre Narval, entre autre… Complètement dingue.  
**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique). A un comportement étrange depuis l'été dernier : problème de sommeil…  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce _rare_ et _très_ méchante. (héhé). Pour plus de détails se référer au chapitre 6.  
**Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Nèpe :** Espion à la solde d'Asmodeus.  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? Follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Blanc, noir et sang**

Le début du dernier week-end avant de passer les examens, se passa en révisions en tout genre. Remus pouvait voir les quatre étudiants plongés studieusement dans des livres et des parchemins dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Ayant toujours eu l'habitude de réviser ensemble, ils se posaient mutuellement des questions et mettaient en pratique leur connaissance en improvisant des situations plus ou moins abracadabrantesques dans lesquelles les futurs Aurors devaient faire preuve d'imagination et de spontanéité.

Ce fut, sans aucune surprise, Harry qui se révéla le plus fort dans ce genre d'exercice. Remus, en voyant ses trois amis le féliciter, esquissa un sourire triste. Harry, quant à lui, n'éprouvait aucune fierté à avoir déjoué les attaques théoriques de ses amis : il avait acquis ces compétences au prix fort et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir à les apprendre comme n'importe qui...

Le samedi après-midi, Ron et Neville partirent rejoindre Luna et Ginny à Pré-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats de Noël, laissant Remus, Hermione et Harry en tête-à-tête. Le jeune homme bénit intérieurement le lycanthrope qui était resté avec eux dans la bibliothèque à compulser certains livres de Droit magique en rapport avec son travail. Il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter seul à seul avec Hermione. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs complètement absorbée dans ses feuilles. Elle grattait furieusement des notes avec sa plume. Harry curieux voulut y jeter un coup d'œil. Hermione releva la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux en posant son coude sur ses parchemins pour ne pas qu'il regarde.

- Plus puérile comme attitude, on ne fait pas, commenta Harry l'air de rien en revenant sur ses propres feuilles.

- Tu peux causer ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Harry comprit parfaitement l'allusion à son attitude de la semaine où il avait superbement ignoré son amie mais continua néanmoins sur sa lancée : après tout, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était plongé dans ses révisions.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser regarder ce que tu sculptes sur le bois de la table ?

- Je ne sculpte rien sur...commença Hermione en soulevant avec effarement ses papiers pour voir si effectivement elle n'avait pas incrusté ses notes sur la table.

Mais Harry fut plus prompt qu'elle : à peine avait-elle soulevé ses notes qu'il s'en empara en les lui arrachant presque des mains. Hermione voulut aussitôt les reprendre mais Harry avait décidé de jouer. Il se leva prestement en contournant la table et en déchiffrant en même temps le gribouillage de son amie. Il commença à lire tout haut :

- Les effets de la Neutraloupsation, uh ?

- Harry ! Rends-moi ça ! fit Hermione en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

- Possibles effets secondaires nia nia... lisait le jeune homme en courant à petites foulées autour de la table.

- Ça ne te concerne pas ! glapit Hermione en s'échinant à le poursuivre à travers la pièce.

- La retransformation blabla avant le coucher de Lune blabla serait...AARGH !

Harry venait dans un magnifique plongeon de s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet, Remus l'ayant contré par un petit croc-en-jambe qui passait par-là. Hermione arrivée derrière lui, lui arracha les feuilles des mains et repartit triomphante vers la table non sans avoir lâché un sévère « Ça t'apprendra, crétin ! Humpf !».

- Traître, grogna Harry à l'adresse de Remus qui l'aidait à se relever.

Pour le coup, le lycanthrope lui lâcha la main et Harry retomba sur son postérieur dans un Bong douloureux. Devant la mine ulcérée du jeune homme, Hermione et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Harry, comprenant qu'il avait remplacé Ron dans le rôle du clown par ses mimiques involontaires, se joignit à eux en se relevant souplement. Ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de faire une pause en allant boire un thé dans la cuisine. En passant dans le hall, Harry lança un regard malicieux à Hermione qui lui tira la langue en retour. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération feinte :

- Non mais quelle gamine ! soupira-t-il.

Hermione le bouscula alors d'un coup dans l'épaule mais au regard de leur carrure respective, l'effet en fut nettement amoindri. Harry réalisa en un quart de seconde qu'ils venaient de se toucher sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait de drôle de sensation. Il décida alors en retour de la bousculer un peu. Mais pour une fois, Hermione fut plus rapide, elle dépassa Remus en courant et riant à la fois pour échapper à Harry qui avait décidé de la coincer dans la cuisine. Le Maraudeur, même si ni Harry ni Hermione ne l'entendirent, s'exclama :

- Pire que James et Lily...

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il découvrit Harry portant sur son épaule une Hermione échevelée et tambourinant de ses poings le dos du Gryffondor.

- Remuuuuus ! Au secooours !

- Il ne faut pas provoquer un Potter, ma chère, désolé, répliqua Remus faussement navré.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas à cours d'argument.

- Je vous ferai un massage si vous m'aidez ! lança-t-elle en ayant l'air le plus convainquant possible malgré sa tête rouge et penchée à l'envers sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier, tenant toujours fermement son amie par la taille, commençait à préparer la bouilloire en agitant sa baguette. Remus fit mine de réfléchir en sortant des gâteaux du buffet.

- Hum...Laisse-moi voir... une heure pour chaque épaule, plus une heure pour mes tempes et ajoutons une heure pour le cou, ce qui nous fait quatre disons cinq heures en arrondissant. Ok, je te sauve au péril de ma vie et en échange, tu me masses pendant cinq heures.

- Cinq...heures, gémit la jeune femme pendant qu'Harry préparait les tasses.

- Oui et si tu commences maintenant, tu auras fini avant vingt deux heures, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mais...mais j'ai encore des révisions à faire moi...balbutia Hermione qui ne savait vraiment pas comment se dépatouiller de cette histoire.

Harry amusé lança un clin d'œil au Maraudeur qui avait du mal en retour à ne pas rire. Quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler, Hermione était toujours juchée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Ça va Harry ? Tu te fatigues pas trop ? lança-t-elle hargneusement alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras sous son menton en attendant que monsieur Potter daigne la descendre.

- Á vrai dire, tu n'es pas un poids plume et je doute que les gâteaux devant nous soient pour toi.

La jeune fille fut enfin reposée à terre. Le regard furibond, elle plongea insolemment la main dans l'assiette de biscuits et s'assit, énervée, sur sa chaise. Pendant qu'elle buvait son thé en pensant certainement à une sombre vengeance, Harry et Remus discutaient des nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard.

- Ça ne vous plairait pas de retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Plus tard, peut-être, si Albus me le demande, répondit Remus, mais pour le moment j'ai beaucoup trop à faire au Ministère. De toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre que l'actuel professeur était des plus compétents.

- Oui, soupira Hermione, il aura fallu attendre la chute de Voldy pour voir enfin un prof convenable.

Devant le visage surpris de Remus et d'Harry à la mention du petit surnom du mage noir, elle s'empressa de se justifier à tort sur sa dernière phrase :

- Je veux dire qu'à part vous et le faux professeur Maugrey, nous n'avons pas été gâtés...

Remus sourit et avec le regard soudain malicieux, il enchaîna :

- En parlant de FolOeil, vous allez voir Minerva demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Harry ne comprenant pas le rapport entre FolOeil et McGonagall.

- Quel est le rap...commença Hermione.

- C'est un petit pari entre Albus et moi, l'interrompit Remus, vous verrez par vous-même demain.

Hermione, un éclair de surprise passant dans ses yeux, finit par mettre une main devant sa bouche en pouffant de rire. Harry, complètement à l'Ouest, les regardait tour à tour sans rien comprendre. Ils finirent leur pause et avant de quitter la cuisine, Harry reçut une lettre amenée par Pimprenelle, la chouette de Ginny. Celle-ci leur indiquait que Ron et Neville avaient été invités à dîner par Hagrid et Olympe.

- Et bien, je leur souhaite bon appétit, surtout si c'est Hagrid qui cuisine, commenta Harry pendant qu'Hermione partait prévenir Dobby.

Remus fit un sourire en coin et partit rejoindre ses décrets, lois, ordonnances et autres textes soporifiques. Harry attendit Hermione mais ne la voyant toujours pas arriver au bout de dix minutes, il repartit dans la bibliothèque. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure quand il constata que le siège à côté du sien était toujours vide qu'il partit à sa recherche. Ne la trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussée, il monta à l'étage et finalement arriva au second pour la découvrir accroupie contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

En s'approchant, il put voir qu'elle avait le visage livide et une main crispée sur son cœur. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

- Ha...Harry, haleta-t-elle, le sachet...le sachet noir sur ma commode...

Harry comprit aussitôt et partit le chercher. Il vida le sachet devant elle et en sortit des petits graviers blancs qu'il tendit avec hésitation vers elle. Elle tressaillit en effleurant la paume d'Harry mais s'empressa d'avaler les petites pierres sous l'œil ébahi d'Harry. Aussitôt après, les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent et elle réussit à se lever. Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et remercia Harry en voulant refermer sa porte sous son nez. Mais Harry était trop inquiet pour la laisser seule. Il la suivit et la vit s'avancer en titubant vers son lit où elle s'effondra littéralement à plat ventre. Harry sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi mal en point et il avait toujours cette culpabilité, cette immense culpabilité coincée quelque part entre son esprit et son cœur.

- Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant avec précaution près d'elle.

- Va-t'en, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tellement rauque que si Harry n'y avait pas été habitué depuis quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais reconnu la voix de son amie.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, Hermione. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit rien, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- De quoi souffres-tu ? Dis-le-moi, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondait toujours rien.

- Je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Supplier n'était pas dans le panel d'actions du Survivant aussi l'évènement était de taille. Hermione dut le remarquer car elle tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond douloureux.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, je...j'ai des problèmes de cœur. Ce n'est pas grave mais c'est gênant...et je suis tellement...tellement fatiguée avec ces révisions que ce problème se manifeste plus souvent.

Harry, bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, resta désemparé. Elle continua à parler, les yeux pudiquement baissés.

- J'ai consulté un Médicomage, rassure-toi. Il m'a dit de prendre régulièrement les pierres de neige que tu as vues pour calmer la douleur. Voilà tu sais tout.

- Demain, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. Je préviendrai McGonagall pour reporter notre visite.

- Non, fit Hermione en tremblant, je ne veux pas reporter la visite, après il sera trop tard...

- Pourquoi trop tard ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit Hermione pâlir de plus en plus.

- Je...je voulais lui poser des questions sur une étude qu'elle a publiée en métamorphose génétique. C'est en rapport avec les examens alors tu comprends...

- Et bien écris-lui une lettre et je la lui donnerai demain.

- Non, gémit-elle, non...

Elle secoua la tête incapable de parler et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. Harry, la gorge sèche, s'empressa de répondre :

- D'accord, d'accord, on ira la voir demain mais en attendant repose-toi !

Elle hocha la tête, continuant toujours à pleurer silencieusement. Harry n'y tenant plus, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi affectueux avec qui que ce soit et Harry devait bien reconnaître que c'était extrêmement agréable. Depuis quelque temps, il éprouvait un besoin d'établir ce contact chaleureux avec Hermione. Il se rappela alors le genre de contact auquel rêvait son sub-conscient quand il était endormi et son corps s'embrasa aussitôt d'une forte bouffée de chaleur. Il s'écarta vivement d'Hermione ; celle-ci avait cessé de pleurer mais avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle poussa un soupir en s'allongeant sur le dos.

- J'ai l'impression de te découvrir chaque jour un peu plus, Harry, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il actionnait la poignée de la porte.

- Ne me découvre pas trop vite, alors, répliqua-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione plongea dans un sommeil épuisant où les rêves n'existaient plus depuis longtemps...

XXXXXXXX

- Le lien ne va pas tarder à la plonger dans le coma. Elle doit être dans une phase de doute, c'est le moment d'agir 'Nèpe' ! lâcha ce même soir Asmodeus.

- Bien Maître, murmura la silhouette à genoux devant lui. Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

- Et n'oublie pas ! Précise bien que c'est de la faute de Potter si elle est devenue une Source ! Ajoute aussi que les Sources dans son genre doivent être éradiquées de la planète à commencer par les créateurs d'une telle engeance...

L'homme basané partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit cliqueter d'excitation son armure biologique...

'Nèpe' se retira aussitôt à reculons en tremblant de tous ses membres. Bientôt il commettrait pour la première fois de sa morne vie, un double homicide.

XXXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione et Harry partirent en début d'après-midi le dimanche par poudre de Cheminette sans Neville qui était convié à un repas dominical avec ses grands-oncles, ses grands-tantes et sa grand-mère. Ils atterrirent sur les pierres de l'âtre d'une vieille cheminée qui fleuraient bon la bruyère séchée.

- Messieurs Weasley, Potter et Miss Granger, soyez les bienvenus, leur fit la voix ferme et familière de leur ancienne directrice de Maison.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione. Ravie de vous revoir !

- La retraite vous va comme un charme, renchérit Ron dans un sourire enjôleur.

Harry crut un instant que leur professeur allait éclater de rire mais elle garda un flegme remarquable.

- Vous vous êtes trompé pendant sept ans, Weasley. Moi c'était la métamorphose que je vous enseignais. (1)

Hermione pouffa de rire pendant qu'Harry serrait chaleureusement la main de leur hôte. Cette dernière les emmena dans le salon de son manoir sous l'œil attentif et sévère d'une multitude d'aïeuls McGonagall engoncés dans leur tableau. La pièce était suffisamment éclairée contrairement au hall de la cheminée d'arrivée et Harry pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres un paysage vallonné recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. La neige toujours plus abondante en Ecosse qu'à Londres plongea Harry dans des souvenirs d'hivers passés à Poudlard.

Du givre encerclait chaque carreau de la fenêtre et seul un halo de vitre intact se distinguait parmi la glace. Le salon était rustique et les poutres en chêne massif parcouraient dans la longueur le plafond de la pièce. Du tissu écossais à profusion se retrouvait sur les rideaux, coussins, fauteuils et seuls les tapis semblaient épargnés. Pendant qu'Hermione entamait son habituel babillage, Harry continua discrètement à examiner le salon ; il vit du coin de l'œil que Ron faisait de même.

Dans un coin de la pièce, sur un buffet d'une largeur impressionnante, reposait une cornemuse qui n'était plus de toute première jeunesse. Á côté du fauteuil siégeant dans le coin de la cheminée, se trouvait un petit guéridon sur lequel était posé un cendrier avec une pipe encore fumante. Un agréable feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Harry en regardant les flammes virevolter dans l'âtre ressentit un apaisement qu'il avait été loin de trouver au cours des jours précédents. Il prit part à la conversation en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Hermione pour vérifier qu'aucune trace de fatigue n'apparaissait sur son visage.

Discuter avec son ancienne directrice s'avéra plus plaisant qu'Harry ne l'aurait espéré. La vieille dame semblait pétiller d'énergie et si sa mise vestimentaire, toujours aussi stricte, ne changeait pas, la lueur d'allégresse qui dansait dans ses prunelles semblait, elle, bien nouvelle. Elle aborda néanmoins des sujets sérieux qui comprenaient pêle-mêle les mots 'examens', 'stage', 'études' et 'avenir professionnel'. Si Hermione était parfaitement à l'aise sur ces thèmes, les deux jeunes hommes l'étaient beaucoup moins. Ils se tassèrent un peu dans le canapé en buvant leur tasse de thé pendant qu'Hermione parlait à leur place. Si McGonagall le remarqua, elle ne s'en formalisa pas ; elle changea néanmoins la conversation en introduisant un mot ô combien apprécié : Quidditch. Dès que le mot fut lâché, Ron dressé comme un ressort, retrouva le sourire et embraya dessus au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui aurait bien voulu continuer sur la 'méta-formose et ses nouvelles applications'.

Cela faisait depuis une bonne heure qu'ils étaient arrivés quand la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. Les trois jeunes gens se tendirent mais la maîtresse de maison ne semblait pas inquiète. Harry reconnu aussitôt la personne au bruit des pas : un _Clac-clac-clac_ caractéristique retentit dans le hall et bientôt Alastor Maugrey et sa jambe de bois apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il tenait à bout de baguette magique une bonne demi-douzaine de bûches qui vinrent aussitôt se loger dans un coin près de la cheminée. Son œil magique était braqué sur les jeunes gens et son sourire tenta de faire une percée à travers un visage déjà fendillé de cicatrices.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens, grogna-t-il.

Les trois étudiants le saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme ; l'apparition de FolOeil nécessitait toujours un temps d'adaptation. Le vieil homme s'avança vers eux pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé près de la cheminée sans plus de formalité. Harry, étonné que Maugrey ait autant de familiarité chez McGonagall, vit cette dernière faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique un verre au liquide ambré qui devait être du Whisky PurFeu et le poser sur le guéridon à côté du cendrier. Leur ancienne directrice se rassit dans son fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

- Toutes les bûches sont coupées, Mina, dit FolOeil sur le ton de celui qui avait fait du bon travail.

Ron faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse et se retint à temps pour éviter les foudres d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui pinça la cuisse discrètement en signe d'avertissement pendant qu'elle regardait avec attendrissement le vieil Auror se faire remercier par une McGonagall rougissante. Harry repensa alors à ce que Remus avait dit la veille dans la cuisine et un petit sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres : il comprit vaguement quel genre de pari Remus et Dumbledore avaient fait. Fol Oeil prit sa pipe qu'il ralluma et engagea la conversation :

- Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire ?

Il partit d'un rire rocailleux devant le visage hagard de Ron qui ne devait toujours pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Harry scruta un instant l'Auror à la retraite et répliqua :

- Vous savez que nous faisons des études d'Aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

Maugrey acquiesça en aspirant une bouffée avec sa pipe.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez été enseignant à l'ELFE il y a quinze ans, quelle matière avez-vous enseigné?

- Á ton avis ? questionna Maugrey en regardant Harry d'un œil bleu perçant.

- 'Attaques contre les forces du Mal', répondit Harry aussitôt.

- Je suis trop prévisible, fit FolOeil en ricanant et en sortant une blague à tabac de sa poche, pendant que McGonagall esquissait un sourire.

- Vous devez bien connaître Narval, alors ? demanda Hermione.

Le vieil Auror fronça un instant les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil perçant à la jeune femme qui se tortilla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Bien, non, répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais ouais je le connais.

- Sacré bonhomme, ajouta-t-il en bourrant sa pipe.

Les jeunes gens étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment que Maugrey consente à en dire plus. Celui-ci dut s'en rendre compte car il se pencha vers eux, la lumière du feu creusant les nombreuses imperfections de son visage grêlé.

- Si je vous dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à connaître votre directeur, tels que je vous vois, vous allez vous empresser d'aller enquêter sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ne répondit rien pendant qu'Hermione affichait un petit sourire de contrition. Harry cependant répliqua :

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, alors ce serait aimable de votre part de nous éviter de le faire.

Les deux yeux de FolOeil rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. L'échange dura quelques secondes et finalement le vieil homme soupira :

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Pourquoi on ne le voit jamais ? commença Harry

- C'est vrai qu'il a 180 ans ? continua Ron

- Où en sont ses recherches sur les Grogneurs ? termina Hermione.

Les questions fusèrent avec tellement de rapidité que les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, déconcertés. Les deux retraités en revanche s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Il est né en 1822, répondit brièvement Maugrey à Ron.

Harry se souvint alors que Ron n'avait pas bénéficié des lumières d'Hermione sur le personnage. Elle et lui savaient toutes les choses générales qu'une bonne bibliographie pouvait apporter sur Narval mais pas Ron. Ce dernier ignorait aussi la visite qu'ils avaient faite au directeur le jour suivant leur rentrée à l'ELFE.

- Pourquoi est-il toujours caché du public ? insista Harry.

- Narval est un homme de recherche et la vie mondaine l'importe peu, répondit sèchement McGonagall.

- Au point de vivre dans une aile de bâtiment en partie magifugée ? répliqua soudainement Hermione.

Les deux vieux sorciers sursautèrent.

- Comment...commença McGonagall.

- 'Aménagement de l'ELFE aurorienne dans les années 1950', troisième édition, interrompit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Magifugé? Demanda Ron.

- 'Qui est construit par des matériaux d'anti-magie', dit Hermione mécaniquement.

Leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose soupira :

- Je suppose que ce serait une insulte à la recherche aurorienne de dire que cette particularité n'est due qu'aux travaux de recherche de Narval ?

- En effet, sourit faiblement Hermione, les travaux de recherche n'expliquent pas tout cet aménagement. De plus, j'ai pu lire qu'il était question d'un Pacte entre les professeurs de l'ELFE et Narval alors...

- Par les pustules d'Agrippa ! s'exclama Maugrey en ôtant sa pipe de la bouche. Mais où avez-vous eu ces informations classées confidentielles ?

Hermione rougit un peu mais répondit néanmoins sincèrement.

- Pour mes recherches en potion, j'ai pu accéder à la bibliothèque personnelle du professeur Torve.

- Et vous avez fourré votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas ! gronda Maugrey.

Ron et Harry regardaient avec attention leur amie qui leur avait caché ses petites découvertes dans les livres de Torve. Harry se sentait indécis sur l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il lui en vouloir ? Dans ce cas il était mal placé pour penser cela, vu qu'il cachait également des choses à Ron. Ou devait-il simplement faire confiance à Hermione et la laisser mener sa propre enquête ?

- Pourquoi tous les professeurs sont sous le sceau du Secret ? demanda Hermione d'un ton dégagé, nullement impressionnée par l'attitude de Maugrey.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, grogna-t-il en enfournant sa pipe dans son bec.

- Allons, Alastor, intervint McGonagall posément, tu peux bien leur dire, après tout, cela leur évitera d'aller fourrer leur nez partout, comme tu le dis si bien.

Le vieil Auror se leva brutalement et prit un tisonnier comme s'il tenait une baguette.

- Tous les sorciers qui ont travaillé ou qui travaillent à l'ELFE des Aurors sont tenus sous le sceau du Secret. Même si je le voulais -et ce n'est sûrement pas le cas !-, aboya-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione, je ne pourrais pas vous en parler !

Il termina sa phrase en agitant son tisonnier sous le nez des jeunes gens qui se ratatinaient par réflexe sur leur fauteuil.

- Sachez seulement, reprit-il, que c'est pour le bien de Narval. Et même si ce bonhomme peut vous paraître étrange, c'est le seul Serpentard qui ait à ce jour gagné mon respect !

Les commentaires de Maugrey semblèrent raisonner dans la pièce pendant que le vieil Auror agitait les bûches dans l'âtre pour raviver le feu.

- Il s'est pourtant brouillé avec Dumbledore lors de la défaite de Grindelwald, lança courageusement Ron.

L'œil magique se braqua sur le rouquin qui se mit à rougir violemment.

- Stupide rumeur, éructa FolOeil. Il n'y pas eu plus de brouille que d'Acromentules dans la forêt Interdite !

« Si par ce commentaire, Maugrey souhaitait démontrer qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de différends entre Dumbledore et Narval alors les deux sorciers devaient s'être souvent crêpés le chignon » songea Harry. Il put voir Hermione esquisser un sourire en coin et Ron faire une horrible grimace. « Il faudrait peut-être que FolOeil ait une discussion sérieuse avec Hagrid » pensa Harry « histoire de remettre à jour ses connaissances sur les monstrueux locataires de la forêt Interdite»

- Comment savez-vous que Dumby...euh Dumbledore et Narval n'ont pas eu cette fameuse querelle ? persista Ron qui continuait à rivaliser en couleur avec une tomate bien mûre.

- Parce que je les ai vus, grogna FolOeil avec emportement. Ils ont eu des mots un peu forts mais pas de quoi en venir aux baguettes, précisa-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- C'était vous le témoin A.M. ! Alastor Maugrey ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Vous...vous avez assisté à la bataille qui a opposé Dumbledore et Grindelwald !

Harry mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'Alastor Maugrey était le témoin dont avait parlé Hermione après avoir effectué ses recherches le deuxième jour de leur rentrée à l'ELFE. Ron regarda Hermione puis Harry avec une expression intrigué sur le visage. Harry prit le parti d'ignorer son regard. McGonagall affichait son habituel air sévère mais Harry nota qu'une lueur d'admiration couvait derrière ses lunettes à l'égard de son ancienne élève.

- Quand vous cherchez quelque chose, vous, vous ne le faîtes pas qu'à moitié, gronda le vieil Auror à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'avança sur son fauteuil ne laissant qu'une petite partie de son postérieur appuyé sur le siège. « Ça y est ! » s'exclama mentalement Harry « on arrive à la partie qui l'intéresse... Elle va bientôt lever le doigt bien haut pour montrer qu'elle a tout compris... » Malgré lui Harry afficha un sourire narquois.

- Vous avez donc vu des Grogneurs ? commença par attaquer Hermione.

Maugrey maugréa.

- J'en ai vu un, finit-il par dire mal à l'aise.

Voir Maugrey mal à l'aise était d'ailleurs quelque chose de parfaitement incongru. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Hermione à brûle pourpoint, ignorant l'attitude du sorcier.

- Il nous attaquait pardi ! répliqua FolOeil comme si c'était évident.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Il...il a disparu, répondit-il avec réticence.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Ron.

Maugrey re-maugréa et Harry finit par trouver que son attitude ressemblait au gamin qui refuse de dire à sa mère qui a cassé le carreau.

- Il...il a été détruit.

- Comment peut-on détruire un Grogneur ? s'exclama Ron.

- Ou plutôt _qui_ est capable de détruire un Grogneur ? rectifia Hermione en scrutant avidement le vieil Auror.

- Je suis sûr que Potter en serait parfaitement capable, dit Maugrey en coulant vers ce dernier un regard perçant.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être mal à l'aise.

- Mais...mais je...commença-t-il à dire.

- Mais qui en a été capable jusqu'ici ? interrompit Hermione en regardant toujours intensément Maugrey comme si, de la réponse, dépendait l'avenir de l'humanité toute entière.

Le vieux sorcier se rassit dans son fauteuil en prenant une longue inspiration avec sa pipe. Il avait reposé son tisonnier et il valait mieux si on considérait l'état de tremblement qui agitait ses mains posées sur l'accoudoir. Harry ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir car McGonagall posa une main apaisante sur celle de Maugrey.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire Alastor, dit-elle fermement mais son regard exprimait de l'inquiétude. Si tu...

- Ça va ! fit-il sèchement. Ça va, répéta-t-il plus doucement à l'égard de la sorcière.

- La seule personne connue à ce jour qui ait réussi à vaincre un Grogneur, finit-il par dire après un instant de silence, n'est autre que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

- Dumbledore ? articula silencieusement Ron comme s'il s'incrustait le nom dans la tête.

Mais Hermione ne sembla pas étonnée outre mesure.

- Et que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- De toute ma carrière, je...je n'avais jamais vu ça, souffla le vieil Auror le regard lointain.

Il reprit la parole mais Harry sentait qu'il se contrôlait pour éviter de trembler.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris quelle incantation a utilisé Albus mais, aidé par Narval, il a littéralement...désintégré le Grogneur. Sa baguette a dégagé une telle puissance magique que tout le monde présent en fut ébloui... Quand j'ai pu de nouveau voir, Narval était agenouillé derrière Albus qui continuait à rayonner étrangement en pointant toujours sa baguette vers ce qui restait du...du Grogneur.

- Et que restait-il ? demanda timidement Ron.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, il restait de cette satanée bestiole, un organe ressemblant à un cœur et des globes oculaires. Je le sais, rajouta-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, parce que j'ai eu le temps de voir les nerfs optiques qui gisaient derrière les globes...

- Vous...vous n'avez pas été voir de plus près ? hésita à demander Hermione qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Harry quant à lui se sentait glacé.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps tout simplement parce que Grindelwald et ses acolytes nous attaquaient. Juste après la bataille, au moment où j'ai assisté de loin à la discussion entre Narval et Dumbledore, j'ai essayé d'aller voir les restes du Grogneur mais... ils avaient disparus...

Par la suite, Harry se demanda comment la conversation avait pu finir, il se souvenait simplement que Ron l'avait alimenté pour eux trois, Hermione et lui s'avérant incapables de discuter librement sans penser sans arrêt aux phrases du vieil Auror. Un cœur et des yeux... L'association n'était que trop familière pour Harry. Et il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione devait être aussi inquiète que lui. Les Grogneurs n'avaient-ils pas suggéré à la jeune fille de lui arracher son cœur et ses yeux ? Quand ils prirent congé de leur ancien professeur de métamorphose, Harry sentit peser sur lui le regard interrogateur des deux retraités. Par des talents qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés depuis la chute de Voldemort, il réussit à effacer leur inquiétude en jouant parfaitement une comédie de Serpentard.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué en affichant un sourire chaleureux et trompeur.

- Merci à vous aussi Alastor, ajouta-t-il en regardant sérieusement le vieil homme, je sais que cela a été difficile de vous remémorer ces souvenirs et ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera entre nous.

Dans un dernier sourire charmeur, Harry quitta le manoir McGonagall par la poudre de Cheminette.

- J'étais un peu inquiète après ce que tu leur as dit, Alastor, confia McGonagall en regardant l'âtre vide. J'ai bien vu qu'Harry n'était plus dans son assiette. Mais ce garçon sait se ressaisir incroyablement vite.

- Mais oui ! grogna FolOeil en allant se rasseoir dans le salon, tu as bien vu, il était ravi d'être venu.

Si Harry avait entendu cette dernière phrase, il aurait grimacé. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait retourné le temps pour ne jamais entendre ce qu'avait dit Maugrey. Mais guidé par son instinct, il avait fait semblant d'apprécier la visite. Pour ne pas inquiéter... Tom Jedusor avait lui aussi cet incroyable pouvoir d'enrôler les cœurs et d'endormir les soupçons. Et Harry pour une fois était bien content d'avoir hérité de ce talent...

XXXXXXXXX

Quand il arriva dans le salon de la maison rue Edgar Clock, il vit que Hermione et Ron étaient partis dans une de leurs grandes conversations.

- Mais enfin, Ron ! Le professeur McGonagall est une femme comme les autres qui a droit à de la considération ! Se faire...courtiser par un Auror, même défiguré et à la retraite, est très gratifiant !

- Courtiser ? répéta Ron en grimaçant. Je dirais plutôt que le bonhomme avait carrément pris ses quartiers chez elle et qu'il se comportait comme le maître des lieux !

- Il doit simplement lui tenir compagnie, s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Être à la retraite quand on est seul ne doit pas être facile à vivre !

- Ouais, ronchonna Ron, mais de là à ce qu'il se mette un kilt et joue du biniou, je te le dis, il n'y a qu'un pas !

Hermione souffla d'exaspération et quitta le salon laissant Ron et Harry en tête-à-tête. Le rouquin tourna aussitôt un regard soupçonneux vers le brun.

- Tu étais au courant qu'Hermione avait fait des recherches sur Narval ?

- Vaguement.

- Vaguement ?

- Bon écoute, je savais qu'elle faisait des recherches mais je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait appris autant sur le personnage. De toute façon, Narval est un ami de Dumbledore, apparemment inabordable et vivant en ermite. Alors il est inutile d'aller lui chercher des Doxys dans la tête sur le sujet des Grogneurs. Manifestement, il n'a pas fait de découverte majeure dans ses recherches !

- Tu oublies l'activité anormale des Grogneurs ! Et Dumbledore a même dit l'autre jour, quand nous écoutions à la porte, que cela devait intéresser Narval ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait approfondir la recherche ?

- Fais comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Harry d'un ton désinvolte, mais je suis sûr que tu n'apprendras rien de plus que nous savons déjà ! Á savoir que Narval n'est qu'un vieux sorcier sans doute trop sénile et trop accaparé par ses recherches pour voir que le monde tourne à côté.

Bien évidemment Harry ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, surtout après avoir vu le directeur en personne. Jouer la comédie avait du bon parfois, comme éviter d'avoir des comptes à rendre à son ami, par exemple...

- Tout de même, répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils l'air songeur. Son attitude avec Dumbledore est assez ambiguë, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé entre ces deux-là...

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique puis il quitta la pièce en prétextant le besoin de revoir deux, trois parchemins avant leurs examens du lendemain. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi près des propres interrogations d'Harry, à quelques détails près.

D'incroyables questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Harry. Mais il s'inquiéta avant tout pour Hermione ; il décida de monter jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir comment elle allait. Se diriger vers sa chambre lui semblait tellement naturel qu'il se rendit à peine compte de la montée des marches. Il fut reçu par un accueil glacial de la part de la jeune fille. Elle était assise à son bureau, en train d'opérer des révisions de dernières minutes.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en restant les bras ballants dans sa chambre.

- Très bien, merci. Tu feras attention à ne pas fermer brusquement la porte en sortant ; il y a des courants d'air, merci.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien sauf que j'aimerais réviser en _paix_. Bonsoir!

Mais Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

- OK-OK, je te laisse en paix, dit-il en s'affalant de tout son long sur lit de la jeune fille.

Il prit un journal qui traînait là et commença à le feuilleter distraitement. Il la sentit approcher avant même de lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Harry! Sors d'ici!

Là, elle était vraiment en colère. Harry surprit dans son regard une ombre noire et fugitive.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as ! répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

La tâche noire dans ses prunelles chocolat revint en force pour s'élargir.

- _Sors d'ici_, dit-elle lentement et d'une voix gutturale.

Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'épine dorsale. Un pressentiment inquiétant, sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son rêve 'étrange' entre elle et lui, lui revint en tête avec la force d'une gifle. Se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds, il se leva brusquement puis resta indécis sur l'attitude à tenir. Il tendit le bras inconsciemment vers son amie mais celle-ci recula vivement pour éviter son contact, son regard restant toujours aussi noir.

- Très bien, fit Harry la mine abattue, si c'est ce que tu veux... Mais si tu ne vas pas bien ou si tu te poses trop de questions, viens en parler avec moi.

Hermione n'esquissa pas un seul geste de consentement et le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il regagnait le seuil de sa chambre. Au moment de refermer la porte sur lui, Harry put cependant voir que l'ombre de son regard avait disparu pour laisser place à une grande lassitude.

Harry, l'air abattu partit rejoindre ses pénates en pensant que quelque chose venait de se briser entre lui et Hermione. Et ne pas savoir exactement les tenants et les aboutissants de cette sensation le laissait désemparé. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, Harry sentit un grand vide s'emparer de lui et ce fut dans ces conditions qu'il trouva le sommeil. Un sommeil lourd et sans rêve...

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelque part, ailleurs dans Londres, un homme plié en deux comme s'il voulait paraître plus petit sortit d'une maison d'un quartier résidentiel. Il tenait caché tant bien que mal sous sa cape, une lame fine et tranchante. Il rasa les murs dans la rue et seules les ombres repéraient son passage près des lampadaires. Le halo de lumière que ceux-ci diffusaient semblait bien dérisoire face à la noirceur que seules pouvaient receler les rues de la nuit. La neige tombée ces derniers jours se fondait déjà dans une boue citadine et grisâtre. Mais malgré cela, une couleur arrivait à se faire remarquer comme si elle voulait crier qu'elle existait, qu'elle vivait encore. Elle se propageait à la suite de l'homme comme pour le pister, le traquer jusqu'à l'assèchement et la fonte totale de la neige. Ce fut le livreur du journal qui remarqua le premier le lendemain matin, les gouttes de sang rosis devant la maison des Granger...

* * *

(1) : Ok, c'est une blague pourrie mais je ne contrôle pas ce que mes petits doigts boudinés tapent… : p 

N/a : Un grand merci à mes deux correctrices : Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Je suis encore désolée pour le retard de cette publication mais mon PC m'a lâché (le traite !) et la perte potentielle de mes données m'a l'espace d'une semaine fait flipper à mort... Mais tout se finit bien (sauf pour mon PC) et l'histoire peut continuer ! yes !  
Sinon Ma Source de Vie ne comportera pas plus de 30 chapitres. (ouf…) Actuellement je gamberge sur le 20ième chapitre au brouillon. Voilà côté nouvelles.  
Je souhaite à tous ceux qui passent des examens bon courage ! Bisous !  
P.S : Les réponses aux reviews sont bien sûr sur mon forum. ; )


	13. Quand le cœur pleure, l’âme ne fait pas

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Harry et compagnie ont entamé la première année à l'Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine (l'ELFE) des Aurors. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Hermione croise la route de créatures démoniaques Les Grogneurs qui poursuivent un but obscur en rapport avec le directeur de leur ELFE, Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier a un passé trouble qui intrigue nos amis. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs. Et quel est ce pacte qu'il a passé avec les enseignants de l'ELFE ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur. La dépouille de la créature laissa selon les dires d'Alastor Maugrey, témoin de la scène, un cœur et des yeux. Organes qu'Hermione faillit ôter à Harry lors d'un rêve érotique fait par ce dernier…

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'établit entre lui et la jeune femme…

Alors qu'arrivent à grand pas les examens qui clôturent ce premier semestre d'étude, Harry réussira-t-il à démêler ses sentiments et le mystère de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'est moins sûr d'autant que dans l'ombre, un certain Asmodeus ne semble pas lui faciliter la tâche… Celui-ci envoie son serviteur Nèpe accomplir une sale besogne, reste à savoir comment Hermione et Harry vont réagir face à la terrible nouvelle…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Harry : **héros de l'histoire (pour changer…). C'est de son point de vue que l'essentiel de la narration s'effectue. Il y aura de plus en plus d'exceptions en avançant dans l'histoire.  
**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique). A un comportement étrange depuis l'été dernier : problème de sommeil…  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce _rare_ et _très_ méchante. (héhé). Pour plus de détails se référer au chapitre 6.  
**Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? Follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments.

N/a : Les corrections grammaticales, d'orthographes et j'en passe ont été réalisées par mes chères correctrices : Loufoca et Le Saut de L'Ange. Merci à vous deux et bon courage pour vos exam' ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Quand le cœur pleure, l'âme ne fait pas long feu…**

Au matin de leur premier jour d'examens à l'ELFE des Aurors, les jeunes gens virent Remus débouler dans la cuisine, le visage blême. Aussitôt les conversations cessèrent. Le lycanthrope posa un regard troublé sur Hermione et s'approcha près d'elle d'une démarche saccadée.

- Hermione, balbutia-t-il, j'ai…je viens d'apprendre… tes parents…

Harry se tendit instantanément. Du plus profond de lui, il sut avant même que Remus ne prononce les mots terribles. Il se leva d'un bond, livide en criant :

- Non !

Les autres le regardèrent incrédules et Remus, le visage déjà éprouvé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, fronça les sourcils. Seule Hermione ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Remus. Elle se redressa en tremblant, le visage aussi exsangue que celui d'Harry. Ce dernier en cet instant voulut lui épargner toute cette souffrance qui ne tarderait pas à transparaître sur elle. Elle semblait déjà tellement à bout de force...

- Remus, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Harry comprit que la question d'Hermione n'était que formelle. Elle savait aussi. Elle l'avait su exactement au moment même où lui avait pratiqué l'occlumencie sur Remus à un niveau imperceptible par ce dernier.

- Hermione, murmura le lycanthrope, tes…tes parents ont été…agressés chez eux.

Un silence glacé suivit ses paroles. Plus personne ne bougeait ou respirait.

- L'alerte a été donnée par le livreur de journaux qui a remarqué des traces de sang devant la porte, poursuivit plus rapidement Remus, le souffle court. Ils ont été transférés à l'aube dans l'hôpital Edward dans un état critique mais encore vivants.

Une lueur rejaillit dans tous les regards mais elle semblait encore bien trop terne pour éclairer les visages d'un espoir plus franc. Et cet instant ressembla, plus que jamais, à ceux qu'avaient vécus au temps de la guerre contre Voldemort tous les sorciers présents dans la cuisine. Remus reprit d'un air sombre :

- Hermione…les médecins sont très réservés. Tes parents sont actuellement entre la vie et la mort… Il faudrait que…

- Emmenez-moi là-bas, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Remus inspira brièvement et hocha la tête sèchement. Neville partit immédiatement chercher le manteau de la jeune femme et Ron et Harry s'approchèrent près d'elle comme pour la soutenir. Harry tendit sa main vers son épaule mais Hermione recula aussitôt en tremblant. Elle le regarda alors d'une telle façon qu'Harry se sentit désemparé. Ses yeux immenses de petit oiseau blessé le dévisageaient avec tellement d'insistance qu'il ressentit également la gêne de Ron et Remus.

- Hermione, hésita-t-il.

Il voulait lui dire à quel point il souhaitait partager sa peine pour l'alléger, à quel point il souhaitait l'aider. Il allait proposer de l'accompagner quand elle le coupa avant même qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

- Non, dit-elle tout bas mais suffisamment distinctement pour que tout le monde entende. Vous ne venez pas avec moi.

- Mais Hermione, répliqua Ron d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, reprit-elle plus sourdement.

Harry sentit sa colonne vertébrale parcourue par un picotement maintenant familier.

- Vous avez des examens à passer, continua-t-elle en tremblant à nouveau.

Un manteau se posa sur ses épaules et le regard attentif de Neville se posa sur la mine bravache d'Hermione.

- Les miens commencent cet après-midi. Je t'accompagne, fit simplement le jeune botaniste.

Remus les pressa aussitôt pour partir et bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron et Harry dans la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot avant d'arriver à l'ELFE.

XXXXXXXXX

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Harry fut bien incapable de se concentrer sur ses épreuves. Il expédia la théorie des Sortilèges de protection si rapidement qu'il ne se rappela pas s'être assis devant sa copie. Quant à la pratique en Attaque contre les forces du Mal, Harry ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Sous l'œil sidéré de ses amis, il envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle les malheureux deuxièmes années qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'exercice. Harry ne remarqua pas le regard sévère et inquiet de Bellicar ni les chuchotements des autres étudiants quand il sortit de la salle avant la fin de l'examen. Il transplana directement rue Edgar Clock et entra en trombe dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus et Neville en train de déjeuner. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir grand appétit si on considérait leur assiette pleine. L'image fugace d'Hermione leur préparant à dîner lui revint à l'esprit et son cœur se tordit de douleur.

- Où est-elle ? souffla-t-il.

- Dans sa chambre, répondit Remus, elle se repose et…Molly est avec elle, ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son élan, indécis puis se retourna lentement vers la table.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Remus secoua la tête négativement et désigna une chaise à Harry. Celui-ci hésita puis s'installa à leur table.

- Ils sont toujours dans un état critique, reprit Remus l'air plus préoccupé que jamais. Les médecins ne sont pas rassurés et une infirmière veille continuellement sur eux.

- Que s'est-il passé? La police a-t-elle retrouvé les agresseurs ?

- Ils ont reçu plusieurs coups de couteau et… certains indices laissent à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un meurt… d'une tentative de meurtre en rapport avec notre monde magique.

- Quels indices ? réagit vivement Harry.

Il remarqua aussitôt le regard sombre de Neville.

- Un parchemin représentant une Manticore a été retrouvé dans leur chambre avec…

- Avec quoi ? perdit patience Harry.

Remus fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas encore envie d'en parler et Neville se leva lentement de table, le teint cireux. Il s'excusa et partit rejoindre son ELFE pour ses examens. Remus coula un bref regard vers Harry et put ainsi vérifier que ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse.

- Kingsley a fait jouer ses relations à Scotland Yard pour connaître les circonstances de l'agression. Un vieil ami Moldu, et policier de surcroît, nous a ainsi rapidement mis au courant des indices. Le département des Aurors ne devrait pas tarder à se charger de l'affaire.

Au moment où Harry voulut tirer les vers du nez une bonne fois pour toutes à Remus, Molly entra dans la cuisine le visage défait.

- Elle veut retourner à leur chevet, Remus, balbutia-t-elle. Bonjour Harry, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour se tamponner les yeux.

- La pauvre petite, reprit-elle. Je n'ai rien compris au message que la police a découvert mais je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser lire par Hermione. Elle semble maintenant encore plus bouleversée.

- Quel message ? intervint Harry alarmé.

- Un message que l'agresseur a laissé avec pour signature le dessin de la Manticore. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le faire analyser maintenant pour Kingsley.

Remus se leva de table aussitôt et jeta un regard étrangement troublé vers Harry.

- Remus ! commença à s'impatienter Harry, que disait ce message ?

- Ce soir Harry, ce soir. Je n'ai pas le temps. Molly ? Je compte sur vous pour Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, s'indigna-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

Harry serra les poings, rageur et voulut suivre Remus dans le hall mais il avait déjà transplané sur le perron de la maison. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Remus avait délibérément pris la fuite. Les yeux émeraude s'enflammèrent de dépit et toutes les lampes du hall d'entrée s'allumèrent. Harry s'élança vers les étages supérieurs de la maison sans même remarquer le portemanteau s'enflammer pour finalement brûler par combustion spontanée…

XXXXXXXX

Arrivé devant la porte d'Hermione, il hésita à frapper et laissa finalement retomber son bras le long de son corps. Á quoi bon toquer pour se faire repousser comme le matin même ? Harry ne comprenait plus l'attitude d'Hermione et il ne souhaitait pas la voir de nouveau le rejeter. Il esquissa un faible sourire qui se voulut ironique mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Même quand ses amis traversaient un moment difficile, il trouvait le moyen de prouver son égoïsme. Il se décida finalement à entrer pour se prouver qu'il restait avant tout un ami loyal et secourable.

- Harry ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un bloc pour voir Ron la main sur la rambarde d'escalier et le visage inquiet.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée. Que s'est-il passé?

Harry soupira faiblement. Visiblement Ron avait omis de passer par la case cuisine avant de monter. Cela aurait pu lui éviter d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements avec lui. Il entreprit de raconter ce que Remus et Molly avaient pu lui apprendre ou pas. Ils descendirent dans le salon et quand Harry eut abordé le sujet sur le parchemin avec la Manticore, il vit à l'air sombre de Ron que ce dernier en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que Neville.

- Le scorpion humain, murmura Ron. Tu…tu crois que l'un des agresseurs des parents d'Hermione serait le même que l'on a vu le soir où il y a eu une agression avec la Manticore ?

Harry secoua les épaules, incapable de réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par de grands yeux noisette.

- Ce même homme serait celui qui a récupéré les peaux de Grapcornes, continua Ron en exposant ses idées tout haut. Mais quel est le rapport entre un homme qui visiblement cherche à collectionner les artefacts de protection anti-magiques en s'entourant de Grogneurs pour faire la sale besogne, et les parents d'Hermione ?

Ron reprit son souffle, de plus en plus songeur et Harry commença à être plus attentif à ce que disait son ami.

- Á moins qu'on ne cherche indirectement à viser Hermione par l'agression de ses parents, répliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a donc Hermione au point qu'une personne veuille la toucher par la tentative de meurtre de ses parents ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cet homme cherche à tuer, lança soudainement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Et bien, en admettant que les Grogneurs travaillent pour lui, on peut donc en déduire que l'attaque des Grogneurs visant à tuer Narval était commanditée par le même homme.

Ron fronça à son tour les sourcils, en proie à une vive concentration.

- Alors qu'auraient Narval et Hermione en commun ? finit-il par dire.

- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, Ron. On n'a pas voulu tuer Hermione mais ses parents. Et puis cet homme n'a pas envoyé des Grogneurs pour aller les tuer mais des hommes assassinant à l'aide d'un couteau.

- Oui, parce que ce sont des simples moldus, répliqua le rouquin sûr de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant silencieux et Ron reprit plus faiblement :

- Tu crois qu'Hermione aurait découvert quelque chose sur Narval et que ça la mettrait d'une manière ou d'une autre en danger ?

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami et sentit poindre une boule d'angoisse au fond de son estomac. Ce serait tout à fait le genre de la jeune femme d'avoir découvert une information capitale qui mette sa vie en danger…

xxxxxxxx

La nouvelle tomba en fin d'après-midi : les parents d'Hermione n'étaient plus dans un état critique et leurs jours ne semblaient plus en danger. Les médecins moldus parlèrent même de miracle mais Harry se douta bien que c'était le genre de propos standard de docteurs aussi sûrs de leur savoir qu'une fourmi connaissant le nombre d'étoiles dans la constellation du Capricorne. Remus, porteur de la bonne nouvelle laissa Molly prévenir Hermione, pendant que les trois jeunes hommes harcelèrent de questions le lycanthrope pour de plus amples informations.

- Qu'a donné l'analyse du parchemin ? demanda Neville qui avait été mis au courant par Ron et Harry de leurs hypothèses.

Le jeune Londubat s'était gardé d'en faire de son côté, arguant sous l'insistance de Ron qu'il préférait attendre l'enquête des Aurors. Remus leur répondit que les résultats de l'enquête arriveraient sûrement dans les jours suivants mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour faire un quelconque rapprochement avec la Manticore rôdant dans les bas-fonds de Londres.

- Les parents d'Hermione sont-ils encore en danger ? questionna ensuite Ron.

Remus marqua une hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Au regard du message laissé par l'agresseur…

- L'agresseur ? répéta Neville. Il n'y avait qu'un agresseur ?

- Et bien, reprit Remus de plus en plus mal à l'aise, l'examen des blessures au couteau montre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne (1). Ceci a été confirmé par les traces de pas laissées devant la maison.

- Va-tu enfin nous dire ce que contenait ce message ? grinça fortement des dents Harry.

Celui-ci sentait poindre du bout des doigts des picotements familiers, prémices d'un bouillonnement intérieur. Les lampes de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient se mirent soudain à vaciller et le feu crépitant dans l'âtre ronfla furieusement.

- Remus…fit soudain une voix atone derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Hermione et Molly dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune femme s'avança rapidement vers son ancien professeur et le serra dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès. Plusieurs bûches sur les chenaux de la cheminée se fracassèrent en deux sous l'effet de la puissance des flammes. Ron et Neville, situés non loin de là, sursautèrent.

- Merci, murmura la Gryffondor, la voix étouffée dans la robe du sorcier.

Remus affichait un drôle d'air, comprenant une pointe de soulagement et une certaine gêne. Il caressa maladroitement la tête d'Hermione et…croisa le regard d'Harry.

Le jeune homme était en proie à une telle émotion que l'afficher ouvertement sur son visage lui était égal. Une frustration gigantesque avait pris place dans son cœur et il aurait volontiers admis, de mauvaise foi, qu'elle était due au contenu du fameux message qu'il n'arrivait pas à connaître. Remus se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Hermione, nous devons savoir maintenant ce que tu sais à propos de ce message. Molly m'a dit que tu l'avais lu et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses.

- Pourrait-on savoir enfin ce que dit ce message ? s'énerva Ron qui reçut une bouffée de gratitude mentale de la part d'Harry.

Celui-ci ressemblait à une cocotte minute qui n'allait pas tarder à siffler et lancer des jets de vapeurs dans tous les sens. Hermione sortit machinalement un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Ron sans le regarder. Il s'agissait d'une copie et l'original devait être en ce moment entre les mains de Kingsley pour analyse. Neville et Harry se penchèrent autour de Ron pour lire en même temps que lui ce qui était écrit. Une manticore était stylisée en bas du papier et ses yeux rouges semblaient fixés sur le lecteur.

_« Par sa faute, tu as pêché. Votre punition sera leurs morts. Fais saigner ses yeux et pleurer son coeur et peut-être trouveras-tu la rédemption...»_

Harry dut relire deux fois le message avant de le comprendre. _Sa_ faute, _votre_ punition, _ses_ yeux et _son_ cœur….Autant de possessifs pour les désigner, à n'en pas douter, lui et Hermione. Mais l'allusion au sort que voulait réserver les Grogneurs à Harry n'était que trop flagrante. Le lien entre l'homme aux scorpions manticoriens et les Grogneurs était désormais évident.

- Quand penses-tu Hermione ? demanda d'une voix douce Remus.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas _qui_ reproche _quoi _et _à qui_, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que je suis visée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je sais simplement qu'ils ont cherché à tuer mes parents et que cela a échoué.

Sa voix se mit à trembler mais elle poursuivit :

- Ils voudront recommencer : il faut protéger mes parents !

Remus la rassura sur ce point et demanda à nouveau :

- As-tu une idée de l'identité de la personne citée comme fautive ?

- Non, répliqua Hermione en relevant la tête.

Elle croisa malheureusement le regard d'Harry à ce moment là et sa négation en fut nettement atténuée, surtout quand Remus vit où portait le regard chocolat. Il lança un coup d'oeil perçant sur le jeune homme qui resta impassible. Á vrai dire ce n'était pas difficile, les yeux d'Hermione posés sur lui avaient suffi à le laisser dans une sorte de transe dont il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à en comprendre le sens. C'était comme s'il se sentait… revivre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Molly soit partie, Ron, Harry et Neville eurent un petit conciliabule sur le contenu du petit mot laissé par les bons soins de l'agresseur.

- Les yeux et le cœur ! Harry, tu as remarqué que ce sont pratiquement les mêmes allusions qu'ont fait les Grogneurs à l'égard d'Hermione ? s'exclama Ron en arpentant le parquet de long en large.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas négliger la capacité de déduction de ses amis.

- Ce qui nous amène à une conclusion effrayante, poursuivit Neville.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec attention.

- Un homme ayant d'étranges affinités avec les scorpions, et semble-t-il les Manticores, s'entoure de Grogneurs pour acquérir des protections d'anti-magie. Être capable de s'associer avec eux relève donc de pratiques diaboliques.

- Mouais…Un peu comme l'autre psychopathe décérébré albinos avec les Détraqueurs, renchérit Ron.

- Reste à savoir pourquoi il veut se protéger de la Magie… fit Neville en hochant la tête.

- Cet homme a un plan plus vaste, répliqua Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un pan de sa chemise.

- Qui est ? interrogea Neville les sourcils relevés.

- En partie, la mort de Narval, répondit Ron.

Harry décida qu'il était temps également de parler de sa rencontre avec le directeur de leur ELFE. Sous le regard sidéré des deux autres, il décrivit l'étrange comportement de leur directeur et ajouta également les révélations de Viktor sur son passé plus que trouble. Quand il eut fini son exposé, il fut assez troublé par l'expression de Ron. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités en une belle imitation d'un poisson non pas jeté hors de l'eau mais carrément propulsé dans l'espace intersidéral.

- Mais…mais pour…pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

- Harry a le droit d'avoir des petits secrets, Ron, intervint Neville que la situation n'avait pas l'air de gêner. Surtout s'il les partage avec Hermione, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire entendu vers le brun.

Celui-ci se mit à rougir et contracta fortement les poings pour éviter de lancer une répartie cinglante à son ami. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas non plus 'titillé' en ce qui concerne Ginny le soir où la Manticore avait attaqué ? Soudain le rapprochement entre Narval et les Manticores éclaira son esprit passablement embrumé : avoir parlé à ses amis semblait l'aider à y voir un peu mieux.

- Si Narval a eu maille à partie avec des Manticores à une époque, exposa tout haut Harry en ignorant l'air blessé de Ron, peut-être qu'une de ces créatures essaie de se venger ?

- Oui mais pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour se venger ? rétorqua Neville qui essayait d'y voir aussi clair que lui. Le massacre des Manticores date de plus d'un siècle…

- Hum…Ce n'est pas une piste à négliger, finit par dire Ron qui avait les yeux baissés. La haine d'une personne peut se transmettre de génération en génération. Il faudra y regarder de plus près. Quant à Narval, il est clair que le bonhomme cache encore des choses…

- C'est étrange…, continua Neville. Par bien des égards, il me fait penser à Dumbledore…

- C'est sûr que ces deux là font la paire, renchérit Ron.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tous les professeurs de l'ELFE sont sous le sceau du secret…poursuivit Harry. Cela nous permettrait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi Narval s'entoure ainsi d'un champ de force anti-magique.

Devant le regard étonné de Neville, Ron entreprit alors de relater la conversation de FolOeil obtenue la veille.

- Mais attendez ! s'exclama Neville quand Ron eut achevé sa narration. Tout nous ramène donc encore aux Grogneurs ! Cette histoire d'organes retrouvés à la place du cadavre du Grogneur en 1945 nous prouve encore que le cœur et les yeux ont leur importance !

- Qui est ? questionna Ron, un sourire ironique devant l'emballement du jeune Londubat.

- Eh ! Á vous de chercher, moi je me spécialise en botanique pas en créature à abattre, répliqua vertement Neville à qui l'attitude narquoise du roux n'avait pas échappé. Mais, pour vous aider, reprit-il magnanime, peut-être…Peut-être que les Grogneurs ont besoin de se nourrir de cœur et d'yeux pour survivre magiquement ?

Ron fit la moue devant l'imagination de Neville, aussi fertile que son terreau spécial Mandragore. Mais Harry trouva l'idée intéressante. Si les Grogneurs avaient effectivement décidé que son coeur et ses yeux devaient être arrachés, c'était peut-être à seule fin de nourrir la panse de ces affreuses créatures ?…

- Mouais, maugréa Ron, encore une chose à élucider…Au fait Harry, c'était quoi alors ta faute ?

Harry resta un instant interloqué avant de comprendre que Ron faisait allusion au message retrouvé chez les Granger. Il sentit aussi vaguement que Ron était énervé et qu'il le poussait dans une discussion où il n'était franchement pas à l'aise…

- Ma faute ? fit-il le plus innocemment possible.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione pour qu'elle doive absolument faire pleurer ton cœur et saigner tes yeux pour être « pardonné »? dit Neville sèchement.

« Oh non pas toi, Neville ! » fit mentalement Harry qui se sentait mis au pied du mur par ses deux amis.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, finit-il par dire le plus sincèrement possible.

Ce qui était en partie vrai. Harry avait fermement décidé de ne pas reconnaître ses torts… si torts il y avait. Harry les enfouissait, ou ne les laissait pas ressurgir, car ils menaçaient de rompre tout lien d'amitié avec les autres, que ce soit avec Hermione, Ron, Neville ou les autres. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Cependant devant les regards profondément dubitatifs des deux autres, il se dit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de courage.

- J'ai…j'ai parfois l'impression que j'accapare un peu trop l'attention d'Hermione, réussit-il à dire non sans difficulté. De…depuis cet été, je…

Á ce stade, Harry fut incapable de continuer. Quelque chose du plus profond de lui faisait un blocage. Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité.

- Te fatigue pas, Harry, on avait remarqué aussi, fit Ron d'un regard malicieux et beaucoup moins orageux que l'instant auparavant.

Harry voulut secouer la tête, confus par ce que pouvaient penser Ron et Neville.

- Allez, on te taquinait, poursuivit Ron en lui tambourinant l'épaule avec son poing, la seule chose qui pourrait te rendre fautif à l'égard d'Hermione ce serait de ne pas lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

Neville approuva d'un sourire bienveillant, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à son oncle Kaïus.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir, peut-être que demain on y verra plus clair, suggéra Neville.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, dit Ron en souriant. Ah j'oubliais de vous dire, le portemanteau a disparu, Maman m'a dit qu'il s'était consumé spontanément, on a eu de la chance d'après elle qu'aucune affaire ne soit dessus. Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot, elles n'auraient pas fait long feu.

Pendant que Ron et Neville s'éloignaient d'Harry en discutant sur les accidents domestiques (incluant la combustion spontanée) que pouvaient rencontrer les sorciers, Harry resta planté là, incapable de bouger.

Milles pensées tourbillonnaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa caboche malmenée. Déjà l'attitude de ses amis n'arrangeait en rien ses états d'âmes. Une attitude qui l'avait aussi passablement dérangé était celle de Remus…Pourquoi avait-il semblé aussi gêné? L'attitude du lycanthrope laissait à croire qu'il pensait Harry impliqué dans le message. Oui, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Quel sens donnait Remus au mot 'pêché'? Á cette pensée, Harry se mit à rougir. Pensait-il que lui et Hermione… Avant même de finir sa pensée, il détala dans sa chambre, résolu à dormir sans le moindre rêve, cauchemar et autre perturbation psychique…

XXXXXXXXX

La semaine d'examens se passa rapidement. Hermione partageait son temps entre l'ELFE et l'hôpital. Un Auror se faisant passer pour un policier était posté constamment à la porte de la chambre des Granger. Ron, Neville et Harry l'accompagnèrent plusieurs fois dans ses visites. Ron avait raconté, sans les détails, l'agression à leurs amis de l'ELFE permettant à ces derniers de comprendre un peu mieux l'attitude d'Harry le premier jour de leur examen. Les regards compatissants et compréhensifs de Susan et Barbara eurent le don d'agacer profondément Harry.

Un soir de la semaine alors qu'il attendait Hermione à la sortie d'une de ses épreuves, il revit avec humeur et en pensée les sourires entendus que se lancèrent les deux jeunes femmes quand il leur avait dit qu'il partait attendre Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles s'imaginent ! » pensa-t-il avec colère. « C'est le travail de tout Auror ! Protéger ceux qui sont menacés ! C'est normal que mes pas collent ceux d'Hermione ! Par Merlin, ce qu'ils ont pu tous m'énerver aujourd'hui ! »

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il tapa du poing le mur sur lequel il était adossé. Au même moment, les lampes à huile fixées le long du mur explosèrent en un feu brutal et l'incident aurait pu passer inaperçu si une personne n'était pas passée à proximité d'un des minis feux d'artifices. Harry, trop accaparé par ses élucubrations ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se précipita vers la personne qui, sur le coup, s'était agenouillée en portant ses bras devant sa tête par crainte peut-être de recevoir d'autres gerbes de feu. Quand Harry aida la personne à se relever, il constata avec déplaisance qu'il s'agissait du secrétaire particulier de Narval. Il pensa aussitôt qu'il pourrait peut-être soutirer des renseignements à l'étrange bonhomme. Il en fut vite dissuadé, quand, en retenant un hoquet de surprise, il vit le Cracmol avec une horrible égratignure sur un côté de son visage. Côté où se trouvaient également les lampes…

- Il faut aller à … s'interrompit Harry en comprenant que la blessure partiellement cicatrisée du bonhomme n'était pas due à l'éclatement des lampes.

Le secrétaire se dégagea brusquement des mains d'Harry, le visage mauvais qui accentuait le côté peu seyant de son éraflure.

- Encore vous, Potter, cracha-t-il, vous êtes décidément beaucoup trop visible à mon goût.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que disait ce charmant Voldemort dès qu'on se rencontrait, répliqua Harry, le regard insolent.

Il n'aimait décidément pas Von Blatte. Dans un effort d'honnêteté, une petite voix dans sa tête tenta bien d'argumenter qu'il n'aimait surtout pas qu'il reluque Hermione mais rien n'y fit, il était décidé à le détester.

- Votre insolence vous perdra Potter, siffla le secrétaire avant de se retourner.

Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Cet homme venait de dire exactement le genre de phrases qu'affectionnait autrefois le professeur Rogue… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme lui manquerait un jour…

- Harry ? fit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. D'autres étudiants, de deuxième année, venaient aussi de sortir de leur salle d'examen. Certains le regardaient même avec un air mauvais et Harry se souvint qu'il y avait quelques jours, il avait envoyé quelques-uns d'entre eux goûter au bois du parquet de la salle d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu viens ? fit Hermione en serrant contre elle quelques cahiers de notes.

- Tu as fini tous tes examens ? demanda-t-il en marchant à ses côtés le long du couloir.

- Oui, j'ai même passé les examens que j'avais manqués lundi.

- Oh, fit Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'Harry remarqua.

- Alors on est en vacances, expliqua-t-il gêné ne sachant trop comment son amie prendrait le mot vacances avec les évènements actuels.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en regardant devant elle. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande cour de transplanage de leur ELFE qui était recouverte d'un grand tapis blanc.

- Il a encore beaucoup neigé cette nuit, constata simplement Harry en levant le visage vers le ciel déjà noir.

Les fins d'après-midi ne leur permettaient plus de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil.

- Vivement que les jours rallongent, dit Hermione en resserrant le col de sa cape doublée.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt pour apparaître devant le seuil de leur maison d'étudiants. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se sentit envahi par une douce chaleur et regarda, éberlué, vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda avec le même air. Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se toucher. Mais Harry avait senti une fusion, une sorte de contact aussi bref qu'intense avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait le regard dans le vide et semblait assez perplexe. Elle secoua la tête comme pour ignorer une idée futile qui lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

- Á quoi penses-tu ? demanda curieux Harry.

- Je pense qu'on se les pèle sur ce perron, et si on rentrait ? suggéra-t-elle, le regard las mais où pointait cependant une lueur malicieuse.

Harry soupira dans un demi-sourire en entrant. Hermione avait le don pour cultiver le mystère et il se promit un de ces quatre matins de lui soutirer tout ce qu'elle savait sur un tas de choses comprenant pêle-mêle Narval, les Grogneurs, sa recette de soupe au vinaigre, les liens magiques et les conseils pour la courtiser. Harry s'arrêta dans sa marche, le regard fixe et la bouche sèche. Non-non, ne plus penser, arrêter tout contact neuronal, vite-vite… Il reprit sa marche en pressant le pas, arracha sa cape qui alla se fixer d'elle-même au nouveau portemanteau et partit dans la cuisine sous le regard sidéré d'Hermione, du tableau représentant un bisaïeul Londubat et de Trevor qui passait par-là. Mais bon, ce crapaud avait toujours un air sidéré alors ça ne comptait pas.

XXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent ne permirent pas à Harry, Ron et Neville de parler de leur conclusion à Hermione. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à préparer Noël. Il aurait lieu au Terrier pour la famille Weasley, les Londubat le passant à Falmouth chez Kaïus. Luna et son père avaient été invités par les soins de Molly qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'être convaincue par son benjamin de la vitalité de la chose : il suffisait de voir l'air extatique que prenait Ron dès qu'on évoquait le seul prénom de sa petite amie. En revanche, Harry paraissait un peu moins joyeux…peut-être parce qu'Hermione allait passer les fêtes chez ses grands-parents. Au moment du départ de cette dernière, Harry réussit à rester un petit moment seul avec elle.

- Repose-toi, Hermione et reviens-nous en pleine forme.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui donna du baume au cœur d'Harry.

- Et toi, ne fais pas le fou sur ton balai. Quand tu es avec les frères Weasley, tu prends toujours trop de risques !

Harry roula des yeux en signe de fausse exaspération et se reçut une petite tape sur la tête en guise d'avertissement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les nuages sont beaucoup trop bas en ce moment, on ne pourra qu'essayer les passes trompe-la-mort du poursuiveur Gogligo, répliqua Harry sur un ton sérieux.

Hermione le regarda horrifiée l'espace d'un instant puis fronça les sourcils devant le grand sourire de débile de son ami.

- Crétin, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle partit prendre sa valise quand Harry la retint par le bras. Aussitôt il ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur particulière mais elle s'estompa quasiment dans l'instant quand Hermione posa son regard sur lui.

- As-tu pris tes pierres de neige ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Harry chercha désespérément une autre chose à lui dire quand il accrocha son regard noisette…pour ne plus le détacher. Il tressaillit ou peut-être que c'était elle ? Il approcha spontanément sa main du visage d'Hermione qui se crispa imperceptiblement. La paume d'Harry effleura sa joue en une caresse ténue.

- Fais attention à toi Hermione, murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

La jeune femme approuva timidement d'un signe de tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Ses yeux battirent un peu trop des paupières et Harry devina quelques larmes naissantes, à la commissure de ses cils.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix encore plus enrouée que la sienne.

Elle déglutit avec peine et le jeune homme essuya du pouce une goutte d'eau salée qui menaçait de dévaler l'arrondi de sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle doucement et posa son front contre le sien. Ils étaient maintenant si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient en une seule respiration. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

- Quoiqu'il arrive…commença-t-il.

- Tu seras prêt de moi, finit-elle à sa place, le regard brillant.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Harry se sentit submergé par une émotion indéfinissable. L'étreinte fut brève mais Harry en garda un souvenir impérissable au cours des jours qui suivirent le départ d'Hermione.

XXXXXXXXX

Noël passa rapidement avec son habituel cortège de cadeaux, confiseries et soirées au coin du feu. Se retrouver au Terrier permit à Harry d'oublier un peu les évènements extérieurs. Il fut cependant ramené brusquement à la réalité quand il apprit coup sur coup deux nouvelles qui le laissèrent songeur. Tout d'abord, il surprit une conversation assez brève entre Arthur et Remus. Celui-ci faisait part des analyses du parchemin retrouvé chez les Granger. Le papier portait la marque de fabrique d'une papeterie grecque or la Grèce était le berceau, comme le remarqua fort obligeamment Arthur (bien qu'Harry n'eut pas besoin de ça), des Manticores.

Le regard soucieux, Harry partit rejoindre Ron dans la chambre de ce dernier pour évoquer avec lui cette dernière nouvelle. Mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à enlacer sa bien-aimée pendant que cette dernière regardait avec intérêt ce que lui présentait Ginny. Harry, d'abord désappointé de ne pas pouvoir parler à son ami, fut aussitôt intéressé par les petites pierres que tenait Ginny dans le creux de sa main.

- J'espère que ça va lui plaire, confia Ginny dans un regard préoccupé.

- Á qui veux-tu offrir ces pierres de neige? demanda Harry soudain inquiet.

- Á Neville, répondit Ron en jouant avec une mèche blonde qui traînait dans le coin.

- Ah bon ? Neville a des problèmes cardiaques ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Ron arrêta de trifouiller dans la chevelure de Luna.

- Des quoi ? fit Ginny d'une moue amusée.

Harry redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais Harry, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse, les pierres de neige ne guérissent rien du tout.

- Á quoi elles servent alors ? demanda-t-il la gorge soudain sèche.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione ait pu lui mentir quant à l'usage de ces pierres.

- Elles retiennent la magie, répondit Luna calmement. Neville en a besoin pour certains de ses traitements anti-vermine pour concentrer la magie.

- Mais…mais l'usage sur les humains n'existe pas ?

- Euh… je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, dit Ginny d'un air perplexe.

- Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de garder la magie en eux, expliqua Luna de son regard ahuri. Ils l'ont.

Les autres attendirent la fin de sa phrase qui apparemment n'était pas nécessaire d'après l'expression contemplative de la blondinette.

- Mais…est-ce qu'un Médicomage peut les prescrire à un patient ? poursuivit Harry le visage blême.

- Quand bien même un Médicomage aurait l'idée farfelue d'en prescrire, n'importe quelle personne tout aussi farfelue peut s'en procurer au Chemin de Traverse et ce, sans ordonnance, répondit Ginny en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à sa condisciple.

Elle craignait peut-être que son amie se vexe pour usage abusif d'adjectifs la qualifiant le plus souvent d'allumée… Harry, les jambes flageolantes, s'assit brusquement sur une chaise. Il fourra une main dans ses cheveux, digérant lentement la nouvelle. Hermione _lui_ avait menti. Elle n'avait _jamais_ consulté de Médicomage et surtout…elle cherchait à concentrer sa magie, à empêcher qu'elle ne se s'échappe… Là encore, Harry sentit sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, une immense vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? demanda une voix lointaine.

Le visage défait, il se releva un peu trop brusquement et vacilla un instant. Ses amis s'étaient levés en même temps que lui et affichaient une vive inquiétude.

- Ça va aller….les rassura-t-il, je…je crois que j'ai un petit creux. Ron, crois-tu qu'il reste de ces délicieux muffins que ta mère a préparés ?

Son ami acquiesça lentement sans rien dire et regarda partir Harry, la mine atterrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Ça…, haussa des épaules sa sœur, va savoir…

Seule Luna restait songeuse, les sourcils froncés et le visage pâle.

XXXXXXX

Après la période de Noël, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent tous, rue Edgar Clock pour passer le réveillon et leurs derniers jours de vacances ensemble. Neville finit par rentrer de Falmouth et ce fut le visage jovial et les joues rouges qu'il pénétra un soir dans la cuisine où personne ne l'attendait. Harry, qui prévoyait comme les autres sa venue quelques jours plus tard, ne s'étonna pas de ce changement quand il vit le regard étincelant que le jeune Londubat lança à la rouquine de leur petite bande. Luna se leva brusquement en attrapant sa moitié par la manche pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Cela surprit un peu tout le monde, l'énergie de la jeune fille n'étant pas réputée pour être des plus dynamiques… Ron, un regard d'abord étonné puis rêveur se laissa emporter, docile et un sourire de grand dadais accroché aux lèvres. Harry se retourna vers les deux autres qui ne se quittaient déjà plus des yeux. Il leur lança un petit sourire crispé et un petit salut de la main par pure formalité et s'éclipsa à son tour en fermant doucement la porte.

Il erra un instant dans le couloir ne sachant trop où aller quand il vit le nouveau portemanteau qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert, prêt à lui balancer sa cape moelleuse et chaude. Il se décida en un quart de seconde et attrapa son vêtement au vol en se dirigeant vers la sortie. L'air glacé et piquant lui fit étrangement du bien. Pas qu'il se sentait mal auparavant mais ses journées ne semblaient plus en finir et il peinait à trouver sa place parmi ses amis et sa famille adoptive.

Un manque, une attente, l'espoir d'une présence…Mais elle ne venait pas… Harry se mit à déambuler le long des rues sur les trottoirs ouatés d'une neige dense et bien tassée au fil des jours. Il avançait le nez dans son col et la buée venait se plaquer contre ses verres. Plus ses pas crissaient dans la neige fraîche, plus son cœur se comprimait à l'étouffer.

Il repensa au regard brillant de Neville et eut soudain envie de courir. Il s'élança à travers le dédale des rues et cavala ainsi un bon moment. Ses poumons le brûlaient à force d'inhaler de l'air glacé mais la douleur lui fit presque du bien… Il courut encore et encore jusqu'à être en sueur mais il s'en moquait et courrait toujours. Sa cage thoracique n'était plus que brasier et sa vue brouillée par les larmes glacées du froid lui laissait un brouillard fait de grisaille et de noirceur. Sa cape ne remplissait plus son office depuis longtemps. Ouverte à tous les vents, elle claquait derrière le jeune homme comme un rappel tyrannique de sa condition de bipède dépourvue d'ailes… et d'elle. Elle était son soleil et lui son Icare sans même une plume pour perdre le vertige à son approche… (2)

Il déboula dans un petit square immaculé. Le givre commençait à agir sur la végétation endormie et la neige scintillait sous les lumières des réverbères. Harry s'arrêta hors d'haleine, ne sentant plus sa gorge ni ses poumons. Il se sentait fou, ivre…perdu.

Qu'il avait besoin d'elle !

Harry vacilla alors devant un parterre de neige chatoyante et finit par basculer en avant. Sa chute se fit en douceur, presque lentement pour se terminer dans une couette de blancheur mouillée. Les lunettes défaites, à côté de son visage, il se mit à sourire sous la tendre morsure du froid humide apaisant ses mains brûlantes et son visage en feu. Subissant petit à petit l'engourdissement caractéristique, il finit par s'endormir. Son corps immobile laissait une empreinte en croix dans la neige et ses cheveux noirs poudrés de neige se soulevaient au gré des bourrasques du vent qui, de son souffle mortel, recouvrirait bientôt de neige toute forme inerte ou vivante...

**

* * *

**(1) : Je me suis inspirée pour cet indice d'Agatha Christie dans 'Le crime de l'Orient Express' où le médecin (légiste) remarque que les blessures faîtes au couteau sont orientées différemment et n'ont pas la même profondeur (beurk…) laissant à penser que le meurtre a été commis par plus d'une personne. Je n'en dis pas plus… mais il faut lire ce bouquin ! 

(2) : Je fais bien sûr ici référence au mythe grecque d'Icare qui, en s'approchant trop près du soleil, se brûla les ailes que son père Dédale avait crée avec de la cire afin de les sortir du labyrinthe.

N/a : Les réflexions des 3 jeunes hommes servent à essayer d'y voir (un peu) plus clair. Ce n'est pas toujours évident (voir carrément barbant) de mettre en page les réflexions des uns et des autres, toutefois, j'espère que l'intrigue vous a paru plus explicite (lol). En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris (Je vois déjà Séléné marmonner que ça-ne-sert-à-rien-de-toute-façon-elle-répond-jamais-à-mes-questions…mdr).  
Titre du prochain chapitre : « Reste ! » (arf…toujours aussi clair mes titres…)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je répondrais aux reviews sur cette page (même si c'est interdit…bououh) :

Séléné : Je suis désolée… Le temps passe pour moi très vite si bien que je n'ai réalisé qu'aujourd'hui que cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas posté… Tu ne t'es pas trompée : Asmodeus (le big boss bien méchant lol) sait qu'Hermione doit tomber dans le coma du fait de son statut…particulier. Reste à savoir si cela va se concrétiser… Mais si je le veux, ton avis sur Hermione/Remus ! mdr C'est le même que le mien ! Enfin pour ce qui concerne Hermione…héhé. En tout cas, je crois savoir qu'en ce moment, tu passes ton bac : alors M… ! Si ça peut te rassurer j'avais pas réviser pour la philo et pour les maths et trois jours avant pour la bio et j'ai eu mon bac (sans gloire certes mais sans rattrapage non plus ! lol). Bisous et merci encore énormément pour tes reviews !

Loufoca : Salut ma grande ! grand sourire de débile lol Merci pour ta review. Tant mieux si tu redécouvre des trucs en relisant ! se frotte les mains d'un air réjoui En tout cas, tu m'as corrigé le chapitre 15 et 16 super rapidement ! MERCI ! (tu auras bientôt le chapitre 17 et j'appréhende d'avoir vos avis….hum)  
  
Kika : MERCI ! Tes encouragements me sont _très_ bénéfiques (surtout quand on écrit 36 fics en même temps ! lol) Mais je reste fidèle à 'Ma source de vie' :p Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bizz  
  
Adle Amodio: Salut ma grande! Tout d'abord : NON MAIS SEIGNEUR TOUT PUISSANT IL NE FAUT PLUS ECRIRE NE MAJUSCULE PARCE QUE C'EST COMME SI TU HURLAIS ! lol…mouarff…euhhum… Bon ok, ça doit être la chaleur qui me fait cette effet…mdr. Je suis super contente d'avoir de tes news, surtout que je ne pouvais plus accéder à ton site…snif ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! reboostée à fond la mère Harana lol Bisous !

Layone : Merci pour ta review ; j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	14. Reste!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Harry et compagnie ont entamé la première année à l'Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine (l'ELFE) des Aurors. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Hermione croise la route de créatures démoniaques Les Grogneurs qui poursuivent un but obscur en rapport avec le directeur de leur ELFE, Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier a un passé trouble qui intrigue nos amis. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs. Et quel est ce pacte qu'il a passé avec les enseignants de l'ELFE ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur. La dépouille de la créature laissa selon les dires d'Alastor Maugrey, témoin de la scène, un cœur et des yeux. Organes qu'Hermione faillit ôter à Harry lors d'un rêve érotique fait par ce dernier…

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'établit entre lui et la jeune femme…

Harry réussira-t-il à démêler ses sentiments et le mystère de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'est moins sûr d'autant que dans l'ombre, un certain Asmodeus ne semble pas lui faciliter la tâche… Celui-ci envoie son serviteur Nèpe tuer les parents d'Hermione. Ceux-ci échappent de peu à la mort mais le message laissé sur le lieu de leur agression met en cause indirectement Harry. Celui-ci apprend également qu'Hermione lui a menti concernant l'usage de ses pierres de neige. Attendant le retour de la sorcière avec impatience, il quitte la maison de Neville car il sent qu'il étouffe…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Harry : **héros de l'histoire (pour changer…). C'est de son point de vue que l'essentiel de la narration s'effectue. Il y aura de plus en plus d'exceptions en avançant dans l'histoire.  
**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique). A un comportement étrange depuis l'été dernier : problème de sommeil…  
**Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Shacklebolt Kingsley : **Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après la guerre, il est devenu Chef des Aurors.  
**Tonks Nymphadora :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle travaille en tant qu'Auror mais elle continue à venir à l'ELFE des Aurors pour se former (comme tout Auror qui se respecte).  
**Thargal Marius :** directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potions. Très maladroit mais ça peut s'expliquer par son pouvoir d'Elementarus de l'eau.  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? Follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments.

N/a : Et comme toujours, un GRAND merci à mes correctrice Loufoca et Le Saut de L'Ange sans qui ce texte ne serait qu'un charabia incompréhensible et un ramassis d'inepties des plus burlesques. Grâce à Merlin, les filles veillent au grain ; p Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Reste !**

- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron quand Neville et Ginny firent leur apparition dans le salon, main dans la main.

Neville haussa une épaule, comme si la chose le dépassait mais Ginny fronça un instant les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Je crois qu'il vous a suivis quand vous êtes sortis de la cuisine.

- Tu crois seulement ? reprit sarcastique Ron.

- Ron… fit doucement Luna, les Ronflaks cornus ont des oreilles qui forment des œillères à la saison des amours, ne l'oublie pas.

- Euh…répondit Ron ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi dire.

Neville pouffa de rire mais Ginny grinça des dents. Etre comparée à ce quadrupède avait l'air de ne pas la ravir tant que ça.

Neville et elle partirent s'installer dans un canapé au coin du feu. Leurs mains semblaient soudées avec un sort de glue perpétuelle. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, un sourire de béatitude scotché sur leur visage respectif. Ron, écœuré par la scène se retrouva soudain les joues encerclées par deux mains fines qui le firent pivoter vers deux grands yeux bleus.

- Sais-tu ce que font les sorciers de Papouasie à leur dulcinée ? questionna-t-elle d'un regard plein de candeur.

- Euh…reprit Ron qui était très inspiré par le vocabulaire ces derniers temps.

La jeune sorcière rapprocha son visage de celui, déjà rouge, de Ron.

- Ils s'embrassent comme tout le monde, murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son rouquin.

Et Ron oublia pour un certain temps le couple que formaient désormais sa sœur et Neville et son meilleur ami Harry parti en vadrouille on ne savait où.

XXXXXXXXX

- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! s'exclama une voix féminine pleine de malice en pénétrant dans le salon.

Les deux couples détournèrent leur regard de leur moitié respective pour voir la nouvelle arrivante.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Tonks ! s'exclama Ginny en s'élançant à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer.

Les autres se levèrent aussitôt pour venir la saluer et ils commencèrent bientôt à papoter à tort et à travers avec la Métamorphomage.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ?

- Tu es en mission en ce moment ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire et ses cheveux d'une couleur verte en rentrant dans la pièce prirent une ravissante couleur rouge magenta.

- Hélas, dit-elle dans un sourire, je ne comptais pas m'attarder ce soir. Je passais juste voir Remus pour lui emprunter des dossiers.

- Remus est parti voir la rédaction du _Monde sorcier_, répondit rapidement Ginny, en attendant tu peux dîner avec nous ?

- Il est avec Emeline Vance ? reprit Tonks sans répondre à la question. Alors c'est qu'il lui a donné son rapport sur la démographie lycanthropienne…réfléchit-elle tout haut. Bon c'est pas grave je vais attendre…

- Pourquoi, tu es pressée ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ? questionna Ron.

Tonks rougit un peu mais afficha un grand sourire.

- Non-non, ça peut attendre. Avez-vous de la poudre de Cheminette ?

Pendant que Neville partit lui en chercher un pot, Tonks demanda d'un air malicieux :

- Et où est notre troisième couple ?

- Harry et Hermione ? questionna Ron.

- Hermione est encore dans sa famille, répondit aussitôt Ginny, et on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle rentrera, au grand désespoir d'Harry d'ailleurs. Et celui-ci est quelque part dans la maison à errer comme une âme en peine.

Tonks pouffa de rire.

- Et ils en sont où tous les deux ? fit Tonks, toujours friande de potins.

Ginny et Luna se tournèrent vers Ron qui haussa les épaules.

- Ils se tournent autour sans rien faire. C'est agaçant mais je…je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hermione éprouve la même chose qu'Harry.

- Hermione est devenue très distante ces derniers temps, renchérit Neville en arrivant avec la poudre étincelante.

- Je vois, dit Tonks, déjà qu'Harry est un grand maladroit en ce qui concerne les sentiments, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Ouais, un peu comme toi dans une pièce envahie par des porte-parapluies, répliqua Ron.

- Dis donc Aspirant Weasley ! Un peu de respect pour votre supérieure ! gronda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais l'effet était nettement affaibli avec un sourire en coin. Ron resta un moment interdit.

- Tu…tu veux dire que ce sera toi mon maître de stage ! s'exclama-t-il enfin dans un grand sourire.

- Ouaips ! Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Et celle d'Harry également !

- Je vais prévenir Harry ! lança aussitôt Ron en sortant du salon.

Tonks souriait toujours quand elle prit une poignée de poudre pour la lancer dans la cheminée. Elle se retourna vers les trois autres qui commentaient joyeusement la nouvelle.

- Dites, ça ne vous dérange pas si je…

- Non-non, bien sûr fit Ginny en entraînant Neville et Luna à l'extérieur du salon. On te laisse tranquille, rejoins-nous dans la cuisine !

La rouquine venait de refermer la porte quand elle entendit l'adresse prononcée par l'Auror. Elle plaqua aussitôt son oreille contre la serrure de la porte, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Neville curieux.

- Chut ! Fit-elle en sortant des oreilles à rallonge de sa poche pour les distribuer aux deux autres.

Luna prit un bout, l'air perplexe, et souffla dedans comme une trompette. Une langue rose sortit aussitôt du pavillon de l'oreille en éclaboussant généreusement de postillons Neville.

- Eh ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! S'exclama-t-il tout bas.

Il montra le fonctionnement à Luna qui avait l'air de trouver sa propre utilisation bien plus drôle et ils purent finalement tous écouter discrètement la conversation de Tonks.

Ils entendirent tout d'abord un bruit interminable de bris de vaisselle en tout genre et finalement un silence consterné.

- Tonks…fit une voix faible.

- Marius ! Et bien tu en as mis le temps pour me répondre.

- D…dé…désolé…Je…enfin j'ai tout fait tomber, bref le…le repas est à refaire.

Tonks se mit à rire mais Marius l'interrompit :

- Dis-moi plutôt d'où tu m'appelles au lieu de te moquer de moi.

- Je suis chez Remus et je te prévenais justement pour cela : il doit me refiler les dossiers dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour et il n'est pas encore là.

- Quand arriveras-tu pour manger ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, M.Targhal, mais le repas a intérêt à être prêt sinon je serais obligée de me rabattre sur un autre plat… plus consistant…

Ginny et Luna ouvrirent grands les yeux mais Neville semblait un peu perdu dans la compréhension de la conversation pour faire attention aux allusions de la métamorphomage.

- Et bien prêt ou pas prêt, les elfes de Poudlard peuvent toujours nous apporter un petit encas au cas où…

Tonks soupira.

- Quand est-ce que tu ne seras plus d'astreinte déjà ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Et bien quand Krum reviendra de sa chère Bulgarie. En attendant, les gamins restés au château se marrent bien avec moi.

- Ils t'aiment, c'est l'essentiel.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ils sont différents avec moi depuis Halloween. J'ai même entendu des rumeurs disant que j'étais un être de l'eau, c'est rigolo n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois jeunes gens entendirent Tonks s'esclaffer et Ginny affichait un air satisfait.

- Je croyais que c'était un Elementarus de l'eau, chuchota Neville.

- Il l'est mais tu sais ce que sont les rumeurs… répondit Luna, l'air rêveur.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la conversation entre la jeune Auror et le professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard.

- Je dois te laisser, je vais rejoindre Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi que Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter.

- Oh, ils sont ici ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu parler d'eux dans la bouche d'Hagrid…

- Au moins autant de fois où tu t'es étalé par terre devant tes élèves j'imagine.

- Tonks…soupira Marius. Tu…

- Je t'aime, l'interrompit-elle, et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, à ce soir.

Un petit chuintement indiqua que la conversation par poudre de Cheminette venait de prendre fin.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, fit alors une voix grave et amusée dans le dos des trois jeunes gens.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois et affichèrent en même temps un joli dégradé de rouge qui fit venir un rire aux lèvres de Remus. Il posa sa cape sur le portemanteau et secoua ses cheveux humides de neige.

- Alors qui est derrière cette porte pour que cela vaille le coup de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage ?

- C'est Tonks, répondit Ginny l'air penaud. En t'attendant, elle a demandé à parler par poudre de Cheminette.

Remus haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- Et il se trouve que son interlocuteur est Targhal, notre professeur de Métamorphose, poursuivit Luna avec ses grands yeux candides.

- Et a posteriori, ils s'aiment, conclut Neville l'air pensif.

Ginny poussa un gémissement catastrophé.

- J'imagine pas leurs enfants plus tard, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas encore envisagé cette possibilité.

- De vraies catastrophes ambulantes, murmura-t-il horrifié.

Luna et Remus partirent d'un grand éclat de rire vite rejoins par Ginny et Neville. Ils s'interrompirent cependant quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une Tonks au visage radieux. Elle était sur un petit nuage et ne remarqua pas le tapis devant elle… Il fallut les réflexes conjugués de Remus et Ginny pour la rétablir sur ses pieds. Elle se confondit en excuse quand ils entendirent Ron dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Harry n'est plus là, dit-il dans un souffle. J'ai fouillé partout, il n'est plus dans la maison.

Remus fronça aussitôt les sourcils et Tonks retrouva immédiatement sa lucidité.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as oublié aucune pièce? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a que le grenier que je n'ai pas fait mais la grand-mère de Neville nous a avertis qu'il était condamné depuis une invasion de doxys, il y a quelques années.

- Nous allons chercher par-là. Peut-être que l'idée saugrenue d'y monter lui est venue.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit là-haut, fit posément Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle pointa du doigt le portemanteau.

- Sa cape n'est plus là.

- Alors il est simplement parti faire un tour, constata Ginny la mine rassurée.

- Par ce temps ? Á cette heure ? s'exclama Ron. Ça m'étonnerait fort !

Le jeune homme avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à cacher son inquiétude.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas parti faire une bêtise, fit tout bas Luna.

Le son de sa voix était très faible mais tout le monde l'entendit dans le silence pesant du hall. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain brusquement dans un mugissement de vent glacial. Tous sursautèrent et levèrent leur baguette. Une silhouette se profila à la lumière des réverbères et quand elle pénétra à la lueur des lampes de la maison, tous crurent à l'apparition d'un spectre. Mais pas de n'importe quel spectre… La mine blanche, les yeux mangés de cernes et le regard fantomatique, Hermione s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche légèrement titubante.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle d'une voix gutturale qui firent frissonner les personnes présentes. Il est en danger.

- Comment…comment peux-tu dire cela ? trembla Ginny.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers elle et son regard étrangement fixe et éteint pénétra celui de Ginny. Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté et chercha instinctivement la main de Neville.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répliqua Hermione de sa voix caverneuse. Il faut partir à sa recherche immédiatement.

Elle amorça un demi-tour pour ressortir et sa cape claqua au vent.

- Hermione, attends ! l'arrêta Remus. Tu…tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille posa son étrange regard sur lui et ses yeux noisette se firent plus chauds.

- Je vais bien mais j'irais beaucoup moins bien si on ne retrouve pas ce Gryffondor de malheur avant ce soir.

Quelque peu déroutés par le comportement d'Hermione, les autres enfilèrent rapidement un manteau et Tonks répartit les équipes en trois groupes de recherche. Neville et Ginny partirent vers l'est, Ron et Luna vers l'ouest et Remus, Tonks et Hermione vers le nord. Le quartier sorcier était vaste et il possédait des ramifications magiques qu'on ne soupçonnait pas. Remus, les sens en éveil, avançait à grandes enjambées dans la neige, Tonks avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à le suivre. Trop occupée à marcher derrière ses pas et à zieuter à droite et à gauche, elle ne remarqua fort heureusement pas pour son rythme cardiaque, qu'Hermione se déplaçait telle une ombre. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour où partaient quatre rues sombres. La lumière des réverbères ne permettait pas de distinguer les formes en dehors du halot blafard qu'ils projetaient sur la neige. Remus s'arrêta et huma les effluves du vent glacé.

- L'air humide m'empêche de détecter quoi que soit, dit-il le visage crispé dans la concentration.

- Attends, nous allons peut-être le détecter avec ça, fit Tonks en sortant dessous sa cape une drôle de boussole.

- Un Magiflaire ! s'exclama Remus, où as-tu dégoté cela ?

- Euh…disons…que j'ai des relations…

- Je vois. Du genre de Mondigus Fletcher?

- Hum…bon alors, tu sais comment ça marche ? Tu tapotes avec ta baguette sur la pointe de la boussole en indiquant le nom des personnes que tu veux détecter. Le rayon d'action n'est que d'une centaine de mètres. Vas-y, fais un test.

Remus approcha sa baguette et dans une expiration de buée prononça :

- Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Hermione Granger.

Aussitôt la petite pointe devint lumineuse, tourna rapidement pour s'arrêter devant Remus puis se dédoubla pour venir se placer devant Tonks. La boussole possédait maintenant deux aiguilles et Remus et Tonks attendirent qu'une troisième fasse son apparition. Mais rien ne vint. Perplexe, Tonks secoua la boussole en maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapelet d'injures envers Mondigus quand Remus arrêta son geste en lui prenant le bras. Etonnée, Tonks leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il regardait derrière son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien à part un vent tourbillonnant qui charriait ici et là quelques flocons de neige égarés. Elle comprit alors qu'il manquait Hermione.

- Mais…mais où est-elle ? balbutia l'Auror.

- Regarde par terre, fit Remus d'une voix atterrée.

Tonks s'exécuta mais ne vit rien d'autre que de la neige et leurs traces de pas. Mais leur trace de pas à eux _deux_. Ils coururent alors en sens inverse et force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait jamais eu dans la neige que leurs deux paires de pas.

- Mais…mais elle était là, avec nous ! S'exclama Tonks, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

Remus semblait figé dans une totale incrédulité quand soudain une idée traversa son regard.

- Tonks, peux-tu contacter Targhal et lui dire de venir faire les recherches avec nous ? Je crains qu'il ne faille prendre le comportement d'Hermione au sérieux. Ce qu'elle a dit sur Harry nous engage donc à la plus grande prudence.

- Pour…pourquoi tu veux que Marius vienne nous aider ?

- Parce qu'avec un Elementarus de l'eau, la neige pourra nous révéler tous ses secrets.

La métamorphomage, comprenant enfin où Remus voulait en venir, rentra aussitôt vers la maison, suivit de près par Remus.

XXXXXXXXX

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Il se sentait oppressé et brûlant. Plongé dans le noir, il ne distinguait rien, ne sentait rien si ce n'était cette chaleur étouffante et mortelle. Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Puisant au fond de lui tout le sang froid qu'il lui restait, il essaya de concentrer sa magie, de la sentir en lui. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut d'accentuer le brasier invisible qu'il l'entourait. Alors Harry prit peur. Pour la première fois depuis la révélation de ses pouvoirs, il ne ressentait plus ce flux magique qui coulait dans ses veines. De la lave. Voilà ce qu'était devenu son sang, de la lave en fusion. « NON ! voulut-il crier, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas après l'avoir tué lui ! Pas avant de l'avoir revue elle… Hermione…Où es-tu ? »

« Harry ? »

« Hermione ! Hermione, aide-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne peux que te montrer la voie. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Près de toi »

«… Hermione, ne me quitte pas ! »

« … Il le faudra un jour ou l'autre, Harry… »

« NON ! »

Et Harry ressentit enfin un souffle d'air libérateur. Le fait de hurler sa rage et le refus des paroles d'Hermione, bien qu'il n'en comprit pas encore tout le sens, le poussa vers une lumière aveuglante et cruelle pour ses yeux de myope.

« Non ! Reste ! »

Dans un râle de douleur, il inspira un air glacé par la bouche qui se remplit de neige.

- Je…ne…veux…pas, crachouilla-t-il les yeux mouillés, je ne veux pas…que tu t'en ailles.

- Harry ! Je suis là! Calme-toi !

Mais Harry sentit son corps trembler violemment en réaction à la morsure du froid. Il se mit à claquer des dents sans pouvoir s'arrêter et contracta vivement son corps en fermant les yeux. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, il perçut la présence d'Hermione tout près de lui. Il tendit une main frissonnante vers elle et rencontra la sienne. Il la serra aussitôt de toutes ses forces et ressentit une douceur et une énergie incroyable pénétrer son corps et son esprit. Et il sut en l'instant que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Mais la voix profonde et chaude d'Hermione lui fit oublier cette sensation.

- Harry, viens. Ouvre les yeux.

Il lui obéit et détacha non sans mal ses cils givrés. La première image qui s'enregistra dans ses rétines fut le ciel noir où tourbillonnaient en spirale les flocons de neiges puis un visage au regard sombre et attentif entouré d'une masse de cheveux touffus. Il se redressa non sans mal sur ses coudes. Son corps était encore agité de soubresauts incontrôlables mais il tenait toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La jeune femme, agenouillée près de lui, avait même reposé son autre main sur le dos de sa main glacée.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, je…je m'excuse…je…

Elle plaça alors un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence et dans un sourire, elle caressa ses cheveux trempés de neige et de sueur. Harry, malgré le froid et la fièvre, lui rendit son sourire. Elle était là, elle était revenue. Il pouvait maintenant continuer à vivre… Dans un soupir d'épuisement, il ferma les yeux et tomba dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXX

Mais avant de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, Harry dut se battre, une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, l'ennemi était plusieurs, invisibles, en lui. Une grippe Cabaliste l'avait saisi le soir de son malaise dans la neige et les médicomages avaient été catégoriques : la violence du virus était telle qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'Harry s'en sorte sans séquelles magiques importantes.

Remus, Tonks et Marius Targhal avaient retrouvé le corps évanoui d'Harry flottant à un mètre du sol et enveloppé dans la cape d'Hermione. Celle-ci les avait avertis en lançant une fusée éclairante avec sa baguette. Elle était aux côtés du Survivant, ne lâchant pas sa main. Quand Remus prit la relève avec sa baguette, il remarqua aussitôt le soulagement de la jeune femme qui s'écarta du corps d'Harry et une immense lassitude envahir ses traits. Pendant qu'ils ramenaient le jeune homme à la maison, Tonks s'affaira autour de lui pour lui lancer des sorts de réchauffement. Hermione les suivait quelques mètres en arrière comme si elle n'osait pas s'approcher de l'étrange convoi. Remus, du coin de l'œil, vérifia néanmoins si des empreintes de pas la suivaient.

Targhal, quant à lui, était resté en arrière. Le professeur de métamorphose avait le front soucieux. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le petit square dans lequel Harry avait échoué. L'homme s'approcha lentement de l'endroit tassé par la neige et sa démarche n'avait plus rien de maladroite : il était dans son élément. Un brouillard se leva en même temps qu'il porta ses bras vers la nuit. Ses yeux devinrent fluide, le bleu des pupilles limpide. L'instant d'après, le gigantesque manteau de neige devant lui se liquéfia et l'homme se retrouva enveloppé dans une énorme bulle d'eau brassant tout autour des vents circulaires. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau redevint neige et celle-ci retomba brusquement au sol dans un bruit similaire à celui fait par une branche enneigée gigantesque décidant de se débarrasser d'un poids trop lourd à porter.

Targhal était trempé comme s'il venait de piquer une petite tête dans la mare du coin mais le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Les molécules d'eau sur son corps faisaient barrière et refusaient formellement de s'ordonner en glace. Mais pour l'heure celui qu'elles protégeaient restait figé dans une stupeur impénétrable. Un étrange sourire ressemblant à un soulagement naquit sur ses lèvres puis il tourna le dos au square pour repartir vers la maison, chacun de ses pas imbibés faisant derrière lui un slik-slik des plus mélodieux…

Harry passa plusieurs jours à subir une fièvre délirante. Ses amis, Remus, Tonks, Molly et Dobby se relayaient à son chevet pour le surveiller et le soigner avec les potions prescrites par les médicomages. Tous attendaient de voir comment s'en sortirait le jeune homme.

Ron se sentait particulièrement coupable ; il aurait dû se méfier du comportement étrange d'Harry au début des vacances. Si les études d'Auror de son ami s'en retrouvaient compromises, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait fait part maladroitement de ses craintes à ses amis qui l'avaient aussitôt rassuré chacun à leur manière. Luna en l'assurant qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien et qu'Harry allait s'en remettre sans séquelle magique. Ginny en le sermonnant copieusement sur ses craintes mal placées et égoïstes et qu'il ferait mieux de m'aider-à-porter-ces-fioles-dans-la-chambre-d'Harry-Merci ! Neville en lui confiant que si Harry devait se retrouver lésé d'une partie de ses pouvoirs alors tout le monde serait responsable à commencer par Harry lui-même.

Seule Hermione était restée sans réaction face aux interrogations et aux doutes de ses amis. Elle ne quittait pas le chevet du jeune homme même pendant la nuit. Elle parlait et mangeait peu et n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. L'état du jeune homme se stabilisa finalement. Extrêmement fatigué, il passa dès lors son temps à dormir et sa magie ne sembla pas entamée.

XXXXXXXXX

Quatre jours après qu'Harry soit tombé malade, Ginny et Neville qui sortaient de la cuisine, virent Marius Targhal se diriger vers le bureau de Remus. Le professeur de la jeune Weasley les salua d'un hochement de tête et le geste se finit sur le panneau de la porte du bureau. Ginny se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire pendant que le directeur des Serpentard se massait maladroitement le front en une grimace de douleur. Il ouvrit néanmoins la porte en lançant un regard d'excuse aux deux jeunes gens et s'engouffra dans l'antre du lycanthrope.

La porte mit bizarrement un certain temps avant de se refermer mais les deux jeunes gens ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Ginny colla rapidement sa tête contre le bois de la porte et Neville l'imita avec un peu de retard et les pommettes rosissantes. Mais quand ils entendirent Molly descendre les escaliers, ils se réfugièrent immédiatement dans le salon puis Ginny fit jouer les oreilles à rallonge qui se faufilèrent sous le tapis du hall d'entrée pour finir leur course en se glissant sous la porte du bureau.

Remus était debout face à son bureau à compulser un grand grimoire. Á ses côtés, Tonks lisait, avachie dans un fauteuil, des parchemins frappés du sceau de la brigade des Aurors. Elle releva la tête à l'entrée du professeur de Poudlard et afficha aussitôt un grand sourire. L'Elementarus vint se poster derrière elle et se mit à lire lui aussi les parchemins. Remus ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention pas plus qu'il n'eut d'intérêt quand le feu de la cheminée devint vert et où apparurent Leonus Bellicar ainsi que Maëlus Torve. Les deux professeurs saluèrent tout le monde et ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter de la cheminée qu'arrivèrent par cette même voie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones et Albus Dumbledore. Remus et Tonks cessèrent alors de lire.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, fit la Ministre de la magie, je vous remercie d'être tous venus à mon appel. En consultant le chef de la brigade des Aurors,…

Amelia Bones glissa un regard entendu vers Kingsley et reprit :

- …Il m'a semblé important de mettre tous en commun nos réflexions personnelles sur ces affaires. Vous avez tous été au cours des derniers mois concernés directement ou indirectement par divers évènements inquiétants. Or, aux regards des récents évènements, il s'agirait bel et bien d'une seule et même affaire.

Elle marqua une pause que mit à profit Leonus Bellicar pour intervenir :

- Cela ne nous explique pas notre venue dans cette maison, dit-il d'un air interrogatif.

Maëlus Torve acquiesça brièvement pour appuyer les propos de son collègue.

- Nous allons y venir Leonus, fit Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

Puis en un accord silencieux avec la Ministre, il révéla leurs dernières conclusions d'enquêtes qui s'avéraient être les mêmes que celles d'Harry et ses amis quelques mois plus tôt : le lien évident entre les Grogneurs et les différents carnages d'animaux magiques et le rapport, qui se dessinait en filigrane, entre les Grogneurs et la Manticore.

- Le trafiquant Cracmol Joellus MacTeth surnommé Topla, assassiné par une Manticore, nous laisse à penser qu'il était de mèche avec les Grogneurs car il était réputé pour tanner certaines peaux de créatures magiques comme celle des Eruptifs ou des Grapcornes.

- Comment peut-on s'associer avec ces créatures ? s'exclama dans une profonde moue de dégoût Maëlus Torve.

- Il semblerait que les Cracmols puissent côtoyer sans problème les Grogneurs, rétorqua calmement Albus.

- Mais comment les Grogneurs peuvent encore survivre sans avoir besoin de magie ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

- D'après Gallilus Narval, commença Dumbledore, la décharge d'énergie mesurée lors du combat contre Jedusor et Harry a été telle que les Grogneurs ont emmagasiné assez de pouvoir magique pour rester éveillés pendant plus d'un an. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de répit.

- Mais, demanda Marius Targhal, que ferons-nous quand ils éprouveront le besoin d'attaquer les sorciers ? Personne ne sait donc comment les neutraliser ?

Nul ne remarqua les coups d'oeil rapides que lancèrent les deux professeurs de l'ELFE vers Albus Dumbledore.

- La question des Grogneurs reste pour le moment, je le crains, secondaire, intervint le directeur de Poudlard. Car n'oublions pas que ce Cracmol trafiquant, s'il était de mèche avec les Grogneurs, n'en a pas moins été tué par une Manticore.

Kingsley approuva d'un hochement de tête et reprit :

- Cette Manticore n'a pas fait de nouvelle victime, ou du moins nous ne sommes pas au courant de nouveaux meurtres. D'après les témoignages de certains de nos indic', la créature semblerait être aux ordres d'une personne qui tenterait de faire sa loi dans les quartiers chauds de Londres.

- Qui est cette personne et que veut-elle ? demanda aussitôt d'un ton ferme Amelia Bones.

- Ces intentions restent floues pour le moment. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle recrute des personnes uniquement Cracmols et que certains l'appellent Asmodeus.

- Asmodeus…murmura Remus, l'un des sept anges déchus.

Torve sourit ironiquement.

- Pff, pourquoi pas Belzebuth ou Azraël pendant qu'on y est…

- Pourquoi des Cracmols ? questionna Tonks le regard perçant porté sur son supérieur. Est-ce pour côtoyer sans danger les autres « employés » de cet homme ?

- Il n'y pas de lien direct que cet…Asmodeus travaille avec les Grogneurs. Nous n'avons que des indices.

- Il est vrai qu'un trafiquant Cracmol mort est un peu maigre comme lien, reprit songeur Leonus Bellicar.

- Nous avons également l'attaque chez les Granger, contra posément Dumbledore.

- Les Grangers ? s'étonna Torve. Que viennent faire les parents de Miss Granger dans cette enquête ?

- Le dessin d'une Manticore et un message faisant allusion aux Grogneurs ont été retrouvés sur les lieux de l'agression, répondit sèchement Kingsley.

- Comment cela « allusion aux Grogneurs » ? plissa des yeux Torve en ne se laissant pas démonter par l'attitude du chef des Aurors.

- Le message a été lu par votre supérieur Gallilus Narval qui l'a authentifié comme tel, répondit de façon neutre la Ministre de la Magie.

Sur le coup, le professeur des Potions de l'ELFE se renfrogna, laissant Bellicar amusé par l'emportement de son collègue.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione aurait un lien particulier avec cette affaire ? demanda inquiète Tonks.

Remus et Albus soupirèrent de concert puis se regardèrent, surpris par leur réaction similaire. Le vieux sorcier ébaucha un sourire et invita silencieusement Remus à prendre la parole.

- Deux options s'offrent à nous. Tout d'abord, Hermione, aux cours des ans, a révélé une certaine aptitude à obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait. Il se pourrait tout à fait qu'elle ait trouvé un indice ou quoique ce soit qui la mette en mauvaise posture elle ou ses parents. Ceci a été confirmé par Minerva McGonagall lors de la visite d'Hermione à cette dernière. La jeune femme semble s'intéresser de près aux Grogneurs et porte un intérêt tout particulier à son nouveau directeur qui vous savez, concentre ses recherches sur ces créatures.

Aussitôt Torve et Bellicar se tendirent inquiets mais Albus les rassura d'un regard.

- Mais l'autre option qui nous parait la plus probante, et de plus corrélée par le message laissé chez ses parents, concerne sa grande amitié envers Harry.

- Potter ? Toujours fourré dans les histoires étranges celui-là ! grommela Torve s'attirant par la même occasion le regard courroucé de Tonks.

- Harry représente désormais un symbole, dit Albus sereinement. Indirectement, on cherche à l'attaquer en passant par ses amis.

- Hum…et même en passant par les parents de ses amis…La méthode est très indirecte alors, commenta mine de rien Targhal.

L'Elementarus reçut des regards de travers de la plus part des sorciers présents mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre-mesure. Sa condition de directeur des Serpentard devait l'avoir habitué à ce genre de regard… Albus néanmoins esquissa un sourire en coin et reprit :

- Il est vrai que l'agresseur voulait peut-être 'seulement' s'en prendre à Miss Granger.

- Mais pourquoi elle, plus que Ronald Weasley, par exemple ? demanda Kingsley.

Tonks toussota brièvement en rougissant et les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux embarrassés et ses cheveux se dressèrent d'eux-mêmes sur sa tête en de flamboyants piques vermillon la faisant ressembler avec son visage en cœur à un parfait petit cupidon de la Saint Valentin…

- Nymphadora ? demanda son supérieur, aurais-tu des informations qui nous mettraient sur la voie ?

- Oh..euh..non. Non-non, rien du tout, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle ne vit pas le regard tendrement amusé que lui lançait Marius.

- Peut-être qu'Asmodeus ou l'agresseur des Granger s'en est pris aux parents d'Hermione parce qu'elle était présente avec Harry lors de l'attaque des Grogneurs en septembre ? suggéra Leonus.

- C'est une éventualité, acquiesça Kingsley.

- D'un autre côté, l'attitude d'Hermione, ces derniers temps, est assez étrange, reprit Remus songeur. Surtout à l'égard d'Harry.

- Comment cela ? fronça des sourcils Amelia Bones en rajustant son monocle.

Remus leva les yeux vers la Ministre, pris de cours.

- Vous savez tous qu'Harry se remet en ce moment d'une grippe Cabaliste, intervint Tonks un regard de soutien porté sur Remus. Il l'a attrapée, il y a quatre jours de cela, alors que pour une raison inconnue il était sorti un soir où il neigeait.

Marius Targhal se tendit imperceptiblement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tonks poursuivit sans s'apercevoir du trouble de l'homme debout près d'elle.

- Hermione qui venait de passer Noël avec ses parents est arrivée ce même soir en nous indiquant sans autre explication qu'Harry était en danger. Nous sommes tous partis à sa recherche immédiatement car l'attitude d'Hermione faisait vraiment peur. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a retrouvé la première, comme si elle avait été douée d'un instinct que nous n'avions pas…

Les mots de Tonks résonnèrent dans le silence pesant du bureau de Remus.

- Harry l'avait peut-être simplement prévenue qu'il partait faire une-euh…promenade, proposa Kingsley-l'esprit-rationel.

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas négliger la qualité des amis d'Harry, intervint Remus. Ron a trouvé tout à fait inapproprié la 'promenade' d'Harry et il s'est aussitôt inquiété de son absence.

- Mais pourquoi diable ce garçon est-il parti ainsi ? demanda durement la Ministre de la Magie.

Un échange de regard entre Albus et Marius s'effectua à la vitesse éclaire. Le jeune professeur se râcla la gorge et appuya ses mains contre le dossier du fauteuil où était assise Tonks. Les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité semblant peut-être se demander quelle remarque plus ou moins caustique il allait bien pouvoir sortir. Le professeur voyant porté sur lui toute l'attention s'écarta du dossier et avança vers les autres.

Il oublia malheureusement trop tard qui il était un grand maladroit, voire un maître dans ce domaine…

Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis si soudainement que personne n'esquissa un geste. En chutant il se rattrapa à la Ministre qui était la plus près de lui. Elle trébucha à son tour et en voulant rattraper au vol son monocle détaché sous le choc, elle s'agrippa à la robe de Bellicar qui tiré vers l'avant par le poids de la Ministre chutant, bouscula Torve juste à coté. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là, les gens se seraient remis debout, se répandant en plates excuses les uns les autres, morts de honte mais malgré tout en vie.

Mais Tonks décida alors d'entrer en scène pour porter secours à son Elementarus.

En se levant brusquement, elle fit basculer son fauteuil que Remus par réflexe voulut retenir de tomber. Bien mal lui en prit car Tonks avait décidé de faire de même. Ils se cognèrent la tête, la jeune femme s'arquant de douleur vers l'arrière et rencontrant de façon parfaitement synchronisée, Torve qui finissait sa chute dans le coin. La Métamorphomage se tenait la tête avec une main et fut si surprise du choc par derrière qu'elle trébucha sur le côté pour prendre à témoin -et avec l'autre main- Kingsley ou du moins le coin de sa cape qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. S'en suivit un horrible craquement et le chef des Aurors dut prier les Saints-Sorciers que sa femme s'y connaisse en sort de hautes coutures -voir très grandes coutures-. Quand enfin tout le monde fut plus ou moins par terre, avec plus ou moins un vêtement déchiré, une bosse au front, et des bleus dans les côtes, le silence se fit.

Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Albus Dumbledore, éminent et vieux professeur, respecté de tous, rigolait tout seul dans son coin en posant une main inutile devant son rire peu discret. Les autres se redressèrent tant bien que mal, confus mais en même temps furieux contre Tonks et Marius qui se faisaient tous petits dans un coin en portant des brefs regards d'imploration muette par en dessous. Enfin, pas si muette car il s'échappait de leurs bouches pas saccades des petits « Désolé », « pas fait exprès » « r'commenc'rais plus ». Mais pour l'heure, leurs excuses étaient aussi nécessaires qu'une paire de palmes à un dauphin (1), le ressentiment et la fierté outragée étant encore beaucoup trop présents chez leurs 'victimes'. Quand tout le monde se remit de ses émotions, Torve qui avait la rancune tenace lança à Marius :

- J'espère que tous les Elementari ne sont pas comme vous, sinon bonjour le cadeau.

- Et bien d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, répliqua Dumbledore soudain très sérieux, je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit devenu maladroit.

Les paroles du directeur de Poudlard firent place à un silence pesant. Mais alors Pesant de chez Pesant. Chacun restait les yeux fixés sur le vieux barbu, complètement sidérés. Albus reprit en marchant posément vers le bureau de Remus :

- Harry est un Elementarus et c'est ce dont Marius allait vous parler, n'est ce pas Marius ?

Celui-ci opina de la tête n'osant plus regarder les autres. Il ajouta d'une voix éteinte :

- Quand j'ai examiné le lieu où a été retrouvé Harry, la neige m'a dit que…

- La neige vous a 'dit' ? s'étrangla Amelia Bones.

- Oui, reprit l'Elementarus de l'eau, la neige m'a dit qu'Harry était comme moi.

- Mais quel est son élément ? demanda précipitamment Kingsley.

- Comment se fait-il que ses pouvoirs ne se soient pas déclenchés plus tôt ? poursuivit Tonks.

- Le feu est une matière délicate à apprivoiser et un élément peu connu dans l'histoire des Elementari, répondit Albus aux deux questions. Mais je pense qu'un événement particulier est intervenu dans la vie de notre jeune sorcier pour que son pouvoir se réveille…

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec notre affaire ? questionna Kingsley l'air inquiet.

- Je ne crois pas, fit simplement Albus. Toujours est-il qu'il faudra désormais faire attention à Harry _et_ à Hermione.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence, encore trop occupés à digérer la récente nouvelle. La petite réunion s'acheva ainsi rapidement, la Ministre n'oubliant pas de rappeler que tout _ceci_ était confidentiel. Quand elle partit avec Kingsley et les deux professeurs de l'ELFE, Albus se tourna vers Marius et Remus:

- Il faudra faire attention à Hermione, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est beaucoup plus impliquée dans cette histoire que son amitié avec Harry ne le laisse paraître… Hum, il faudra que je parle sérieusement avec Gallilus sur le papier laissé chez ses parents. Je connais Gallilus depuis 140 ans et je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose.

- Il faudra aussi entraîner Harry à gérer ses pouvoirs, répliqua Remus, sinon il recommencera à sortir ainsi pour se rafraîchir les idées…

- Le feu de la passion est parfois impossible à éteindre, lâcha Tonks l'air songeur.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec étonnement face à sa phrase sibylline.

- Bon, je vous laisse, continua Tonks en baillant. Bonne soirée Professeur. Bonne soirée Remus. Marius, tu viens ?

Celui-ci salua les deux autres rapidement et suivit automatiquement la Métamorphomage. Personne ne vit que la porte mit là encore un certain temps avant de se refermer sur leurs pas.

XXXXXXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron courait jusque dans la chambre d'Harry. Hermione lui ouvrit et Ron vint s'asseoir auprès du brun à lunettes, adossé contre une pile d'oreillers. Hermione prit place à côté d'eux dans un fauteuil. Pendant qu'elle pliait soigneusement la cape d'invisibilité que Ron venait de lui remettre, ce dernier commença son récit. Quand il eut fini de rapporter la réunion des sorciers, Harry et Hermione le remercièrent et Ron quitta la pièce rapidement, le visage sombre. Les deux jeunes gens restés seules reportèrent leur regard l'un vers l'autre dans un lourd silence qu'Harry décida de briser le premier :

- Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione.

(1) J'ai écris cette comparaison quand j'étais disons dans ma période dauphins, tortues, requins, daurades, lagon et palmiers (je continue ou j'arrête de vous faire baver ? lol)

N/a : Ok, ok le « faut qu'on parle » est un peu facile… Je vais désormais poster mes chapitres au moins une fois par mois. Donc la prochaine publication aura lieu courant septembre.  
Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon forum sur ce même site.  
Titre du prochain chapitre : euh…hum…faut pas vous moquez parce que ce jour là ; l'inspiration me manquait, OK ! Bon, le titre c'est : « Mimi la souris »… Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est le titre d'une série pour enfants qui passait à 7h tous les matins en Polynésie… Je me cultivais comme je pouvais…lol


	15. Mimi la souris

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Harry et compagnie ont entamé la première année à l'Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine (l'ELFE) des Aurors. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Hermione croise la route de créatures démoniaques Les Grogneurs qui poursuivent un but obscur en rapport avec le directeur de leur ELFE, Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier a un passé trouble qui intrigue nos amis. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs. Et quel est ce pacte qu'il a passé avec les enseignants de l'ELFE ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur. La dépouille de la créature laissa selon les dires d'Alastor Maugrey, témoin de la scène, un cœur et des yeux. Organes qu'Hermione faillit ôter à Harry lors d'un rêve érotique fait par ce dernier…

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'établit entre lui et la jeune femme…

Harry réussira-t-il à démêler ses sentiments et le mystère de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'est moins sûr d'autant que dans l'ombre, un certain Asmodeus ne semble pas lui faciliter la tâche… Celui-ci envoie son serviteur Nèpe tuer les parents d'Hermione. Ceux-ci échappent de peu à la mort mais le message laissé sur le lieu de leur agression met en cause indirectement Harry. Celui-ci apprend également qu'Hermione lui a menti concernant l'usage de ses pierres de neige. Troublé, il se retrouve pris dans la tourmente (d'une tempête de neige) et révèle ainsi sa véritable nature d'Elementarus de feu…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Harry : **héros de l'histoire (pour changer…). C'est de son point de vue que l'essentiel de la narration s'effectue. Il y aura de plus en plus d'exceptions en avançant dans l'histoire.  
**Granger Hermione : **a eu la chance d'accéder directement à l'enseignement de deuxième année pour étudier la Thaumaturgie aurorienne (police scientifique). A un comportement étrange depuis l'été dernier : problème de sommeil…  
**Longdubas Neville :** Apprenti-botaniste, il habite avec le trio gryffondorien. Son but inavoué est de trouvé un remède à la folie grâce aux plantes et notamment à une espèce particulière de mandragore. Est devenu beaucoup plus assuré dans son comportement sauf à l'égard des filles…  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Weasley Ron :** euh…que dire de lui ? Follement amoureux de Luna, il prend moins la mouche et a su prendre l'assurance qu'il fallait pour oser tenir tête à Harry quand il le fallait. Son humour n'a pas changé et il reste toujours aussi peu délicat à certains moments.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mimi la souris**

Un feu de cheminée crépitait doucement dans la chambre d'Harry conférant à la pièce une atmosphère reposante. Les deux jeunes gens regardaient les flammes danser dans l'âtre, l'air songeur.

- Tu avais deviné que j'étais un Elementarus de feu ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête d'un air désolé. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Bah de toute façon, j'aurais du m'en douter, dit-il d'un ton badin, les portemanteaux ne résistaient pas à mon approche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière ses lunettes vers son amie. Elle avait un sourire léger posé aux coins des lèvres. Le silence s'installa entre eux d'eux mais il n'était pas oppressant.

- Hermione...

- Harry...

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps mais n'osaient pas continuer, invitant l'autre par une prière muette à poursuivre sa phrase. Ce fut Harry qui enchaîna.

- Je...je m'excuse Hermione. Pour tous les soucis que je t'ai amenés et...pour tes parents aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils sous la difficulté d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour l'introspection et il sentait qu'il devait ce soir faire un effort pour Hermione.

- Je..je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques mois mais j'ai l'impression – Merlin, que je déteste dire cela, on dirait Trelawney- j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé en...entre n..nous. Tu me sembles parfois si distante et parfois si proche que je n'y comprends plus rien.

Il leva les yeux pour scruter son visage. Elle avait, plus que jamais, besoin de sommeil mais ses yeux gardaient toujours cette lueur vive. Elle répondit à son regard en donnant l'impression d'évaluer ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ou pas.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, non plus, soupira-t-elle. Du moins, certains moments... Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, ajouta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour mes parents. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien.

- Mais, objecta-t-il, le parchemin m'implique dans l'agression de tes parents. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es retrouvé impliqué dans tous les mystères du monde sorcier de ces sept dernières années que tu dois tout voir par rapport à ta petite personne Monsieur Potter.

Harry serra les dents, outré des propos de sa meilleure amie. Il dut faire une moue amusante car Hermione se mit à rire. Puis en redevenant soudain sérieuse, elle dit :

- Mes parents n'ont pas été agressés par le simple fait de ton existence, insista-t-elle en regardant intensément Harry. C'est en cela que je diffère de l'opinion de Dumbledore. En s'attaquant à mes parents, l'agresseur ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : me déstabiliser et me pousser à te haïr.

- Et ? demanda anxieux Harry.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas évidemment, s'irrita Hermione. Quoi que...s'ils étaient morts, reprit-elle l'air soudain désemparé, je crois que, combiné à mon état actuel, j'aurais peut-être été aveugle un moment...

- En gros, l'agresseur a failli réussir son coup, rétorqua Harry d'une voix blanche.

La tension de sa voix fut sûrement palpable car Hermione releva la tête et eut un petit sourire à son égard. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle d'Harry.

- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu longtemps. L'adversaire a sous-estimé deux choses importantes.

- Qui sont ? demanda curieux Harry en dévisageant avec intérêt la lueur espiègle dans le regard d'Hermione.

- Notre profonde amitié et ma grande intelligence, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à résoudre pleins d'énigmes au cours de ces sept dernières années que tu dois te croire intellectuellement supérieure aux autres, Miss Granger.

Ravi de sa petite répartie, il afficha un sourire matois. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais elle dissimula mal un sourire en retour. Elle agrippa un coussin et fit mine de lui envoyer à la figure. Harry leva les bras aussitôt par réflexe mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui stoppa net tout élan belliqueux de la part d'Hermione.

La toux d'Harry était sèche mais un sifflement bizarre s'entendait de sa poitrine. Le toussotement ne sembla pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Hermione versa promptement un verre qu'elle tendit à Harry qui le but à vitesse grand V manquant de s'étouffer. La toux fit place à des petits toussotements nerveux et Hermione força Harry à s'allonger. Elle souleva doucement son haut de pyjama mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle les yeux brillant étrangement.

- Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-elle dans un timide sourire.

Il relâcha la pression de son poignet et la regarda faire en toussotant. Elle fit apparaître une petite boîte qui contenait des sortes de vieux parchemins racornis, imbibés d'une substance marron. Elle sortit un seul papier et le plaqua du plat de la main sur le torse d'Harry à l'endroit de ses poumons.

- Un cataplasme ? murmura-t-il se sentant aussitôt envahi par une chaleur magiquement rafraîchissante.

- Spécialité Granger, dit-elle dans un sourire en continuant d'appuyer avec sa main.

Harry se sentit profondément troublé de la voir ainsi penchée vers lui une main sur son torse. Il la dévisagea intensément, ne se lassant pas de l'avoir près de lui. La jeune femme rencontra son regard et le détourna aussitôt reportant son attention sur son torse. Une légère rougeur prit alors naissance sur les joues de la jeune femme et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer...

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? chuchota-t-il alors.

- Menti ? répéta-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, concernant les pierres de neige...

Elle se tendit aussitôt au point de retirer sa main de son torse. De toute façon, le cataplasme avait fait effet. Elle rangea sa boîte mais il vit que ses mains tremblaient quand elle remua sa baguette. De nouveau, il lui attrapa le poignet. Il était si frêle sous sa main d'homme.

- C'est précisément pour ce genre de choses, concéda-t-elle le regard voilé, fixé sur leur seul contact charnel.

Harry sentit encore cette immense culpabilité l'envahir. Il lâcha aussitôt son poignet :

- Je...je m'excuse Hermione, je...je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, répliqua-t-elle les paupières closes et le souffle court.

- Pourtant tu souffres, murmura-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne blanche.

- Hermione... dit-il d'un air désemparé, Hermione dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard. Le sien était insondable et Harry fut tenté d'essayer l'Occlumencie sur elle.

- N'y pense même pas, dit-elle dans un murmure menaçant.

Puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle répondit à la question d'Harry :

- Pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, je vais devoir aller chercher des réponses ailleurs.

- Ailleurs ? Mais où ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, fit-elle dans une moue gênée.

Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu de ne pas savoir répondre à cette simple question. Harry en ressentit un profond trouble, plus encore qu'à l'instant où elle s'était penchée vers lui pour soigner sa toux. Ses entrailles se contractèrent en un refus net et catégorique de ce que cela impliquait.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Elle planta son regard assombri dans les yeux vert émeraude.

- Non, reprit-il plus fort, je... je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais faire l'enfant capricieux à la Dudleynichou avait lamentablement échoué. D'autant plus qu'il sentait qu'Hermione faisait le bon choix pour elle comme pour lui...

- Harry...

- Non, reprit-il plus faiblement la vois cassée par une émotion étrange.

Il comprit avec horreur que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer devant _elle_ ! Il inspira rageusement en regardant obstinément le patchwork de sa couverture. Ce qu'il vit ensuite le déstabilisa encore plus. Hermione se rapprocha près de lui et tendit doucement ses bras vers lui pour venir l'enlacer, le visage lové dans son cou. Les bras tremblant, il referma son étreinte. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avec pour seul compagnon un feu qui ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre.

XXXXXXXXX

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Ron entra dans la chambre pour tenir compagnie à Harry, il le trouva en train de lire à voix haute _Mimi, la souris _à un Pattenrond attentif lové sur son estomac.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda mi-figue mi-raisin le rouquin.

- Je fais la lecture à Pattenrond, répondit Harry étonné, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Harry, ça va ? Tu n'as plus de fièvre ? fit Ron inquiet en s'approchant du jeune homme pour mieux l'examiner.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Ron. Merci. Je termine mon chapitre et je prends ma revanche aux échecs après.

- Mais Harry, il faut qu'on pa...

- Ma-Oouu ! fit autoritairement Pattenrond qui ne souffrait visiblement pas qu'on interrompe la lecture plus de deux minutes.

- Ce chat est vraiment bizarre, soupira Ron en prenant une chaise pour venir écouter la fin du chapitre.

Quand Harry referma le livre, Pattenrond poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher ses mâchoires de félin et il se cala un peu plus en boule contre le ventre de son lecteur.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda sérieusement Harry à Ron.

- Et bien le passage où Glurk le ratinou se fait égorger par Matinas Félinas est assez saisissant mais le moment où Mimi fait son entrée à dos de pigeon est un peu trop irréaliste.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je parlais de la conversation que tu as écoutée sous la cape.

- Je sais, répliqua Ron un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Quand je vais dire aux autres que tu fais la lecture à un chat avant qu'il ne s'endorme, je ne donne pas chère de ta réputation de héros...

Harry bougonna :

- C'est Hermione qui m'a demandé de le faire.

- Oooh, si c'est Hermione alors tout s'explique, fit Ron avec un sourire cette fois-ci jusqu'aux oreilles. Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que nous avons fait une brillante analyse de la situation puisque nous sommes arrivés aux même conclusions que Dumbledore et compagnie.

- Reste à savoir ce que veut cet Asmodeus, continua Harry songeur.

- Ou plutôt savoir qui il est exactement, rétorqua Ron.

Il porta un regard soucieux vers Harry.

- As-tu demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait de la raison pour laquelle ses parents ont été agressés ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, répondit faiblement Harry en posant son regard sur Pattenrond pour éviter celui de Ron.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, Hermione avait abordé le sujet toute seule sans qu'il intervienne.

Son meilleur ami soupira profondément.

- Bah je suppose que vous aviez mieux à faire tous les deux.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et le feu vrombit dans la cheminée.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ces allusions sur moi et Hermione, oui ?

Mais Ron ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, le regard fasciné fixé dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
- Alors comme ça, tu es un Elementarus de feu.

Harry haussa les épaules ne sachant trop comment réagir. Ron remarqua son air légèrement embarrassé. Impulsivement, il se mit à le taquiner en lui frottant énergiquement le cuir chevelu.

- Alors on fait tout cramer dans la baraque et on dit rien aux autres, hein !

Harry grogna et tenta d'arrêter son copain ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Pattenrond qui feula d'indignation en allant se mettre en boule plus loin sur le lit.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir l'impression que tes mains brûlent sans les voir se consumer, râla le brun qui avait désormais une tête plus que jamais ébouriffée.

Ron cessa de chahuter et regarda Harry avec une lueur étrange ressemblant à une sorte de fierté.

- Pffiou Survivant, Fourchelangue, héritier des Gryffondor, Survivant Bis et maintenant Elementarus. Avec tout ça on ne va plus savoir comment t'appeler, fit narquoisement Ron.

- Appelez-moi juste Harry, rétorqua ce dernier avec fausse condescendance.

L'expression d'Harry était tellement inaccoutumée que Ron éclata de rire rejoint plus discrètement par son ami qui avait peur de repartir dans une autre quinte de toux.

XXXXXXXXX

Galate Sprit et Leonus Bellicar avançaient de concert dans un couloir désert de l'ELFE des Aurors.

- Ce que tu me dis sur ce jeune homme est extraordinaire, commenta Mlle Sprit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un tournant menant à l'aile administrative.

- Il accumule les particularités c'est sûr. Outre son nouveau pouvoir, il n'a subi aucune séquelle magique suite à sa grippe cabalistique.

- Vraiment ? demanda étonnée Sprit, c'est très impressionnant mais c'est peut-être son développement magique qui a permis cela...

Le directeur adjoint la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Je vais dès la rentrée conseiller à notre étudiant de ne pas croiser ton chemin...

Sprit pinça les lèvres et lui balança un regard furieux.

- Tss... Je n'ai rien dit faisant allusion que je voulais en faire mon cobaye pour mes expériences!

- Oui mais tu en meurs d'envie... sourit-il.

- Peut-être..., admit le professeur d'Incantations avec un air mutin, mais de toute façon, j'espère le voir à la soirée du jour de l'an.

Leonus Bellicar eut un sourire plus franc encore.

- Tu vas être déçue, il a refusé l'invitation du Ministère pour se reposer. C'est Kingsley qui me l'a dit.

- Il n'est pas si résistant que cela finalement, soupira ennuyée Sprit.

Leonus partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui couvrit des pas feutrés qui s'éloignaient rapidement du tournant du couloir…

XXXXXXXX

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir chez Dean ? demanda pour la trois cent quarante septième fois Ron à Hermione. Harry a dit qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul ! Et puis ça te changera les idées, ajouta-t-il dans un dernier argument désespéré.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement en mastiquant son toast à la confiture de fraise. C'était le matin du trente et un décembre et Ron n'arrêtait pas de tancer Hermione depuis la veille, espérant la voir accepter l'invitation de leur ancien camarade. La jeune femme déglutit pour avaler sa bouchée et se leva brusquement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non, non et non, Ron ! Tu es lassant à la fin mais merci quand même de te préoccuper de moi !

Sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine après avoir effacé les reliefs de son petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette. Ron soupira bruyamment en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

- Et vous ? Vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider au lieu de rester comme des Veracrasses aphones ?

Neville, Ginny et Luna levèrent vers lui des yeux résignés.

- Á quoi bon ? Tu l'as entendue comme nous, non ? fit Neville d'un ton las. Elle veut rester avec Harry un point c'est tout.

- Et puis, cela pourra peut-être les rapprocher, suggéra Ginny avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. Cela leur laissera l'intimité suffisante pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments.

- Mais Neville et moi on essaye pourtant d'être discrets quand ils sont là ! Hein Neville qu'on les laisse seuls ? demanda Ron pour appui à l'intéressé.

Celui-ci grimaça un peu.

- Et bien si tu exclus les différents moments où on débarque dans une pièce pour les couper d'une conversation visiblement très importante pour eux, on peut dire qu'on _essaye_ de se faire discrets...

Ginny se prit la tête dans une main. Les mots 'discrétion', 'Ron' et 'antinomiques' se firent entendre de sa bouche mais personne n'y fit attention.

- Et toi Luna, qu'en penses-tu ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Il est des liens ténus dont seule la Source a le secret, murmura-t-elle alors comme dans un rêve.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec effarement.

- Hein ? fit Ron.

La jeune femme sembla sortie brutalement de son songe éveillé et regarda le jeune homme avec un tendre regard.

- Tu m'as parlé mon amour ?

Ginny pouffa de rire devant la mine toujours éberluée de son petit copain, Neville n'ayant pas le même entraînement que la benjamine des Weasley dans les phrases hors propos de Luna...

Ron mit court à toute moquerie de sa sœur vis-à-vis de son couple en proposant d'aller rejoindre Remus dans le salon. Ce dernier, en tant que représentant d'un service devenu majeur au sein du Ministère depuis ces quelques mois, avait été invité à la soirée donnée comme tous les ans par la Ministre au Palais des Néréides. Ce dernier était une célèbre bâtisse qui accueillait tous les événements mondains du monde sorcier. Remus était en train de lire des rapports de dernières minutes en ouvrant distraitement des paquets amoncelés autour de lui sur le canapé.

- C'est à vous tous ces paquets ? demanda Ginny surprise en s'avançant vers les boîtes, cartons et autres emballages.

- Je crains que oui, fit Remus dans un regard désespéré. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller me chercher une nouvelle tenue de soirée, j'ai commandé par Hibou express mais je n'arrive pas à me décider dans le choix de...

Il fut interrompu dans ses explications par les petits cris de ravissement que poussèrent Ginny et Luna en découvrant toutes les étoffes de luxe qui s'empilaient sur un accoudoir du canapé.

- Par Merlin, regarde Lu' ! De la soie sauvage !

(- Attention, elle peut mordre, grinça des dents Ron que toute cette agitation de blabla coquet exaspérait au plus au point)

- Ohhh, on dirait presque le velouté des peaux de jeunes Ronflacks ! s'extasia Luna avec des yeux encore plus gigantesques qu'à l'ordinaire.

(- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'en as jamais vu et encore moins touché ! grogna le rouquin)

- Et cette coupe de robe ! Il n'y a que _Vends et Harponne_ qui peut créer des costumes masculins aussi soignés ! N'est-ce pas Remus ? demanda Ginny les yeux brillants.

- Ah oui ? Peut-être, fit l'intéressé, d'ailleurs complètement désintéressé par l'étalage de fripes de luxe.

Le lycanthrope mettait la touche finale à un rapport concernant les revendications des Êtres de l'eau sur le droit de s'approprier le monopole des visites touristiques au monstre du Loch Ness. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se faire vieux et Remus expliqua aux jeunes gens que selon lui, ces Êtres de l'eau s'embarquaient dans un commerce qui prenait déjà l'eau…

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous noyez le poisson avant qu'ils ne mettent le bec dans l'eau, fit Luna sérieusement.

- Exactement, conclut ravi Remus.

Il ne se formalisa pas outre mesure quand Ginny le prit momentanément pour un mannequin. Elle appliquait fermement chaque robe tour à tour sur son torse et s'écartait le plus possible en plissant les yeux pour voir l'effet que cela faisait.

- Avec qui allez-vous à cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Remus haussa un sourcil, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Est-ce important pour la couleur de ma robe ?

La rouquine rougit violemment et se pencha aussitôt sur les différentes étoffes en bégayant des conseils vestimentaires. Son frère ricana ouvertement et la matinée se passa en palabres diverses sur les tenues de soirée des uns et des autres.

XXXXXXXX

Un chuintement se fit entendre dans la cheminée et Gallilus Narval se retourna brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. L'âtre devint bleu et le vieux sorcier soupira quand il vit la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparaître dans le feu.

- Albus ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler ? Préviens-moi avant d'arriver par poudre d'Anticheminette ! Je dois placer quelques roches antitelluriques avant ton arrivée !

- Oups, fut la seule réponse du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Bon que veux-tu cette fois ? questionna Narval en enroulant quelques parchemins annotés d'une écriture soigneuse.

- Te reparler du parchemin découvert chez les Granger.

- Encore ? s'étonna Narval en évitant soigneusement le regard acéré de son vieil ami.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire en tournant le dos à la cheminée. Il sortit posément quelques pierres grosses comme le poing. Il cherchait visiblement à gagner du temps. Dumbledore ne s'y laissa pas prendre et attendit sagement que Narval ait disposé les roches antitelluriques autour de l'âtre. Ceci fait, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la conversation :

- Peux-tu me rappeler déjà pourquoi le parchemin t'a fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'allusions faîtes aux Grogneurs ?

Le directeur de l'ELFE grogna un mot incompréhensible en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir confortablement en face de son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de tes petits jeux ? finit-il par dire.

Albus se contenta de le regarder d'un œil circonspect.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir _expliqué_ l'allusion aux Grogneurs. Et je ne compte pas te l'expliquer, ajouta-t-il devant l'air contrarié de Dumbledore.

Narval se permit même un petit rire rocailleux.

- Ah, Albus tu ne changeras décidément jamais.

Ce dernier retrouva un air serein et même une étincelle de malice était revenue dans son regard azuré.

- Tu ne me diras pas alors quel est le lien entre les Grogneurs et Miss Granger ?

Narval reprit un visage fermé.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Quelle tête de mule, soupira Narval tout bas.

- Ecoute, reprit-il plus haut, je souhaite convoquer Miss Granger à la rentrée pour un entretien _confidentiel_.

- Ah ! fit Albus triomphant, alors tu admets que si les Grogneurs s'intéressent à Herm…euh Miss Granger, c'est parce qu'elle a quelque chose de particulier que tu souhaites découvrir !

Narval eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, murmura-t-il. Au contraire.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mon ami, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, je sais combien ces créatures ont marqué ton esprit mais leur réapparition ne doit pas te faire perdre de vue qu'un de tes étudiants, je dirais même deux avec Harry, sont en danger.

- Je connais le danger, fit vivement Narval d'un air fâché.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour venir poser ses mains sur une table située non loin de la cheminée. Albus le regarda se déplacer, une lueur d'inquiétude ayant remplacée celle de malice dans son regard.

- Gall, murmura-t-il comme pour chercher à le faire parler.

- Tu le sais, Albus ! Tu sais à quel point ces créatures m'obsèdent… Jour et nuit. Je veux percer leur secret !

Devant l'air réprobateur de son ami, Narval poursuivit :

- Je t'ai écouté. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai orienté mes recherches vers d'autres créatures ! Mais celles-ci sont et resteront ma plus grande énigme.

Il rajouta d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-acerbe.

- Et tu devras me supporter encore longtemps : je ne quitterais pas ce monde tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses.

Albus afficha alors un sourire d'une rare tendresse.

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris, soupira-t-il en une fausse désolation.

Il s'attira le regard foudroyant de Narval mais ne s'en soucia pas.

- Toujours est-il, reprit Narval en arpentant la pièce, que c'est peut-être pour moi, ma dernière chance de percer le mystère des Grogneurs…

- Un mystère bien épais, en effet, murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même.

Une lueur s'éveilla dans le regard de Narval.

- Encore heureux que l'opinion publique ait été mise l'écart pour le moment de toute cette agitation, reprit Albus.

Narval eut un petit rire méprisant.

- Tous ces crétins se précipiteraient chez toi pour que tu les en débarrasses comme en 1945.

- Hum… Sauf qu'il n'y en avait qu'un à l'époque, répliqua Dumbledore le visage soucieux.

Néanmoins son regard restait braqué sur Narval, essayant de détecter une quelconque vérité derrière les profondes rides du vieux sorcier. Ce qui n'échappa pas au dit sorcier.

- Sauf que, rétorqua ce dernier en reprenant la même tournure de phrase que celle de Dumbledore, d'après mes hypothèses, les Grogneurs ne chercheront pas à s'atttaquer à la communauté sorcière avant d'avoir mené à bien leur premier projet.

- Qui est ?

Albus se reçut pour toute réponse un rire rocailleux. Le directeur de Poudlard afficha alors une si soudaine moue de désappointement que Narval consentit à lui répondre :

- Je ne le connais pas et c'est justement le but de mes recherches.

Le démonologue eut soudain un air si las qu'il s'affala brutalement sur la chaise.

- Gall ? interrogea aussitôt inquiet Albus.

- Ce…ce n'est rien…, balbutia Narval en portant ses mains tremblantes à son visage.

- Tu dois te reposer ! fit autoritairement Albus.

- Ce n'est rien, répéta Gallilus Narval, en tremblant toujours autant.

En un éclair de compréhension, Albus rompit la transmission magique non sans avoir ajouté :

- Je prendrais de tes nouvelles par Jadus !

Le petit chuintement caractéristique de la poudre d'Anticheminette s'entendit et quelques secondes plus tard, Narval s'effondra inconscient sur le dallage.

* * *

N/a : Merci à mes chères bêta-readers Loufoca et Le Saute de l'Ange ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! (Je donne de mes news bientôt, promis !)

Titre du prochain chapitre : « Préparatifs » Le tournent de cette histoire approche…Hummm. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour glisser ceci :  
**AVERTISSEMENT :** Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé dès le début de cette histoire (mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque) ; je risque d'élever le rating pour cause de scènes qui pourraient choquer. Disons le clairement, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour être lue par des personnes de moins de 13 ans (et encore…).  
Sinon, désolée pour le retard dans le postage (j'avais dis courant septembre pourtant…) mais j'espère maintenant pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Je posterais sûrement une autre petite histoire en parallèle (5 chapitres environ)

RAR :

Layone : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, je sais c'est pas sympa des fins de chapitre comme ça ! En tout cas, ce chapitre 15 est plus court. J'espère que tu te souviendras toujours de l'histoire…mdr Allez, j'espère sincèrement poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois (et puis de toute façon, il va bien falloir que je termine cette histoire…héhé)

Emma : héhé… Je sais, coupez comme ça c'est méssant…méssante Harana !Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Séléné : Aïe tu mets le doigt où ça fait mal toi ! lol : oui Albus est décevant dans sa légendaire perspicacité… mais bon c'est pour les besoins du scénario, tu t'en serais doutée…lol Merci d'avoir trouvé la scène avec Tonks et Marius en (grande) action drôle parce que je ne savais du tout comment retranscrire cette scène qui me laissait morte de rire à chaque fois que j'y pensais (bon bon ok j'ai un humour potache mais si on peut plus se faire plaisir…lol). Et puis, j'attends toujours avec impatience tes histoires ! Que veux-tu, tu as un style qui me plait énormément, c'est comme ça ! ;p Merci pour ta review, Miss ! Bisous-bisous !

Estelle : Ohlala-lala… rougit jusqu'aux gencives…lol Merci pour tous ces jolis mots, ça me touche beaucoup ! C'est dingue comme des commentaires comme les tiens redonnent le courage pour écrire ! j'ai des reviewers formidables ! Bref je suis comblée lol Enfin… on va espérer que la suite te convienne ; )

Lupinette : J'ai adoré ton calcul mental… Et oui tu sauras la fin quand tu seras mamie ! MDR Et puis ton doux commentaire tendre et aimant envers ce cher Harry me montre encore ton adoration pour ce perso… lol En tout cas, j'espère avoir plus de temps pour écrire sur cette histoire (j'ai du brouillon mais j'ai du taper 6 pages à tout casser depuis 6 mois… Heureusement que j'avais de l'avance…hum-hum). Merci pour ta review ! Bises !


	16. Préparatifs

_N/a : Merci pour vos commentaires, j'en ai bien besoin. Sinon voici un chapitre que beaucoup attendait… Désormais cette fic est classée T bien que je ne puisse juger personnellement et exactement du niveau de ma fic. Réponses aux reviews sur My forum dans ma bio.  
Un grand merci à mes correctrices adorées sans qui cette fic aurait piètre allure : Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca. Vos relectures sont grandement appréciées par Lullaby ! Bonne lecture !_

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Harry et compagnie ont entamé la première année à l'Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine (l'ELFE) des Aurors. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Hermione croise la route de créatures démoniaques Les Grogneurs qui poursuivent un but obscur en rapport avec le directeur de leur ELFE, Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier a un passé trouble qui intrigue nos amis. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs. Et quel est ce pacte qu'il a passé avec les enseignants de l'ELFE ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur. La dépouille de la créature laissa selon les dires d'Alastor Maugrey, témoin de la scène, un cœur et des yeux. Organes qu'Hermione faillit ôter à Harry lors d'un rêve érotique fait par ce dernier…

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'établit entre lui et la jeune femme…

Harry réussira-t-il à démêler ses sentiments et le mystère de sa meilleure amie ? Rien n'est moins sûr d'autant que dans l'ombre, un certain Asmodeus ne semble pas lui faciliter la tâche… Animé par de sombres desseins, cet homme semble prêt à tout pour assoiffer par le sang une haine obscure…  
Le réveillon du nouvel an arrive et une toile d'araignée invisible et inexorable se tisse autour d'Harry et d'Hermione…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Asmodeus **: Être mystérieux qui semble sérieusement avoir une dent contre Narval, entre autre… Complètement dingue.  
**Barbara** : Une camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle désire se spécialiser en Protecteur, a fait sa scolarité en Espagne. Son wardönis, la personne qu'elle doit protéger lors de son stage, n'est autre que Remus.  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Nèpe :** Espion à la solde d'Asmodeus.  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Thargal Marius :** directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potions. Très maladroit mais ça peut s'expliquer par son pouvoir d'Elementarus de l'eau. Petit ami de Tonks.  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Préparatifs**

L'après-midi arrivait à sa fin quand Luna mettait la dernière touche à son gâteau Arc-en-ciel qu'elle avait préparé pour la fête des Finnigan. Avec l'aide de son petit copain, elle avait entrepris de fabriquer les sept étages multicolores requis en les faisant tenir magiquement, à défaut d'avoir pu le réaliser manuellement… Ginny, pendant ce temps-là, s'était chargée de l'habillement de Remus de pied en cape en allant, si nécessaire, faire un tour en vitesse au Chemin de Traverse pour compléter la tenue. Le résultat fut très satisfaisant aux dires de la jeune Weasley. Quand Neville, Ron et Luna entrèrent dans le salon pour voir son œuvre, ils restèrent un instant saisis. Ils s'aperçurent alors que Remus avait changé physiquement. Avoir un lit douillet toutes les nuits et des repas copieux lui avait apparemment réussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment un bel homme, Remus, fit Luna avec toute la candeur que pouvaient exprimer ses grands yeux bleus.

Ron regarda brutalement sa dulcinée et eut le bon goût de prendre un air outré. Sa bouche formait une moue boudeuse tout à fait irrésistible pour les esprits appréciateurs de taquineries. L'esprit de Remus en faisait partie, malheureusement pour Ron.

- Merci Luna, ton compliment me va droit au cœur.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baisemain très élégant. Ron faillit s'étouffer dans le bruit de gorge étranglé qu'il laissa s'échapper. Tous les autres, Remus y compris, éclatèrent de rire. Et bientôt la bonne humeur générale reprit le dessus. Il était temps pour eux de partir à leurs fêtes respectives bien que le soupir de résignation que poussa Remus laissa entendre aux autres que sa fête à lui risquait d'être beaucoup moins drôle. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit alors.

- Tiens ? Quelqu'un attend une visite de dernière minute ? lança Ginny qui mettait son long manteau aidée par Neville.

Luna et Ron arrivaient de la cuisine après avoir pris le gâteau. Remus sortit du salon en s'exclamant :

- Ah ! Ce doit être pour moi, j'attends mon Protecteur stagiaire qui doit commencer ce soir au Palais des Nereides.

- Barbara est ici ? fit Ron alors que la porte s'ouvrait laissant place à la camarade des apprentis Aurors.

- Salut ! fit l'Espagnole en époussetant la neige de ses épaules avant de pénétrer dans le hall.

Il y eut alors un joyeux brouhaha pendant lequel Ron présenta Barbara. Puis celle-ci put enfin faire la connaissance de son futur Wardonis (R/a : 'La personne protégée') pour les longs mois de stage qui s'offraient à tous les Aurors en formation. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel l'étudiante et l'ancien professeur parurent gênés puis ils transplanèrent rapidement en souhaitant une bonne soirée au reste de la troupe.

- Pfiou…fit Ginny étonnée, je ne savais pas que tu côtoyais une fille aussi belle, Ron. Si j'étais Luna, je me ferais des cheveux blancs.

Ron se gratta le nez perplexe.

- Ben, j'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était bien foutue mais la voir en robe de soirée…hum oui, on peut dire qu'elle est pas mal.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais moi je préfère les blondes, ajouta-t-il en posant un bisou sur la joue de Luna.

Cette dernière rosit un peu.

- De toute façon, Zeus a fait son office ce soir, dit-elle de son habituelle voix lunaire.

Ginny ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que …

Apparemment seules les filles avaient compris la situation ; les garçons les regardaient l'air un peu hébété. Préférant sûrement couper court à toutes discutions de 'fiiiilles' qui avaient le don de l'agacer, Ron les pria de se diriger vers la cheminée sinon ils allaient être en retard chez les Finnigan. Ils s'apprêtèrent donc tous à partir par poudre de Cheminette quand Hermione fit son entrée dans le salon. Elle resta muette devant eux mais affichait un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et son regard parcourut les visages de ses amis.

- Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement l'air désemparé. Ginny s'avança vers elle.

- Pour quelqu'un qui reste à la maison, je te trouve bien attifée, lança-t-elle malicieusement.

Hermione était en effet vêtue d'un pull noir cintré avec un col en V relativement échancré et d'une jupe beige longue et ample.

- Quelle sorte de gâteau avez-vous donc fait ? demanda par diversion Hermione.

- Un gâteau Arc-en-ciel ! lança fièrement Ron. Á la fraise, au potiron, au citron, au thé vert, au curaçao, à la mûre et à la myrtille !

- Rien que ça, commenta discrètement Ginny en posant une main sur son estomac tout en grimaçant.

Ron ne s'étant aperçut de rien, félicitait Luna pour son merveilleux sens de l'imagination en matière culinaire. Neville quant à lui, louchait avec des yeux d'affamé sur le paquet enveloppant la pâtisserie.

- Profitez bien de la soirée, murmura Hermione d'un air légèrement attendri.

Ginny se tourna vers elle d'un regard perçant.

- Hermione, dit-elle soudain inquiète, tiens compagnie à Harry ce soir et ne sors pas dehors ! Les nuits sont froides en ce moment.

- Je n'ai pas l'attention de sortir dehors, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ginny s'avança un peu plus vers elle et l'enlaça spontanément.

- Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi, fit la rouquine d'une voix étouffée, j'ai simplement… l'impression que…que je ne te reverrais plus.

- Allons, allons, tu divagues ma chère, fit Hermione en tapotant gentiment son épaule.

- Maintenant, filez, reprit-elle plus fermement, filez avant que Neville ne bave sur le gâteau.

Les autres s'exclamèrent tous dans un vacarme plein de bonne humeur et quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione dans la pièce. Son maintien s'affaissa quelque peu. Elle sortit rapidement de sa poche un petit sachet noir pour placer dans sa paume un nombre impressionnant de petits cailloux blancs. Elle fit apparaître un grand verre d'eau et au moment où elles les avala avec une grande gorgée d'eau, elle surprit le regard réprobateur de son chat dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très rauque. Juste le temps d'être avec lui…pour ce dernier soir.

Pattenrond émit un drôle de feulement et partit vers les étages. Elle leva alors sa baguette en scrutant avec attention l'espace près de la cheminée.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit-elle les traits tirés.

XXXXXXXXX

- _Il_ ne viendra pas au Palais des Nereides, Maître Asmodeus.

- Très bien Nèpe, fit ce dernier assis près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la Tamise.

Il fit cliqueter ses doigts dans le crépuscule de ce dernier jour de l'année puis admira un instant le jeu de lumière sur la carapace luisante de sa main. Il fit signe d'approcher à deux hommes restés en retrait de Nèpe. Ils apportèrent une combinaison faîte d'une peau étrangement violacée et cuirassée avec d'énormes écailles reptiliennes.

- Hum, travail convenable, commenta-t-il puis il déchira d'un coup sec avec son bras armé d'une multitude de petits aiguillons le travail des deux hommes qui eurent un hoquet de surprise.

Puis Asmodeus se leva de son fauteuil de sa démarche féline et quasi hypnotique. Il lança un regard flamboyant vers un des deux hommes qui se recroquevilla, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front dégarni.

- Tu m'as déçu Nèpe. Beaucoup déçu, dit Asmodeus d'une voix ronronnante en se tournant vers son subordonné. Non seulement, tu n'as pas réussi à tuer les parents de la Source mais en plus, cette dernière est toujours près de _lui_…

Asmodeus eut un faux soupir d'apitoiement et des cliquetis fébriles se firent entendre le long de son corps. Nèpe porta instinctivement sa main à sa joue balafrée. Un bruissement sourd s'éleva en sourdine et emplit toute la salle faisant frissonner les trois hommes agenouillés devant leur Maître.

- Enfin, ceci ne faisait pas partie de notre plan à l'origine, heureusement pour toi. Tu sais que j'ai horreur du travail mal accompli…

Il susurra ses derniers mots en portant sa voix vers l'homme chauve qui était maintenant baigné d'une sueur glacée d'épouvante.

- Regard bien Nèpe ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas accomplir mes ordres comme il le faut.

Ce qu'il se passa par la suite paralysa Nèpe et l'autre homme. Ils regardèrent sans un mot, fascinés et terrorisés l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur. Des milliers de petits scorpions noirs comme la nuit descendirent du corps de leur Maître en un grondement terrifiant et glissèrent telle une marée noire vers l'homme chauve qui n'eut pas le temps de crier. Déjà des scorpions étaient sur son corps et s'engouffraient dans sa bouche. Il fut aussitôt recouvert par cette masse noire mortelle et affamée… Un affreux gargouillis d'entrailles broyées et lacérées se fit entendre et il ne resta en quelques secondes qu'une mare noire luisante qui revient promptement se glisser sur le corps d'Asmodeus. Là où se trouvait l'homme il y avait quelques instants, il ne restait plus…rien.

- C'est bien mes mignons, ronronna Asmodeus, avec vous je suis sûre d'avoir toujours un travail propre et sans bavure…

Puis se tournant vers le deuxième homme qui avait apporté la combinaison, il dit d'un ton cinglant :

- Faîtes en de même sinon voyez ce qu'il en coûte ! Trouvez-moi un autre tanneur du cuir de dragon, celui-ci faisait un travail trop grossier…

- …Quant à toi Nèpe, fit-il en se détournant de l'homme qui partit lentement en titubant pour aller certainement vomir hors de vue du Maître, je veux que tu me ramènes la tête de Potter ! Tu te feras accompagner des Grogneurs. Maintenant qu'ils sont cinq, il sera difficile de leur résister…

- Mais Maître, trembla Nèpe dans un effort désespéré pour garder son calme, ne voulez-vous pas attendre que nos armures soient prêtes avant de le tuer ? Souvenez-vous qu'avec Narval,..

- Silence, susurra d'une voix mielleuse Asmodeus en s'avançant lentement vers Nèpe.

Celui-ci ne retient plus ses tremblements et ses dents se mirent à claquer.

- Je reconnais qu'attaquer Narval dans son fief fut une erreur, fit-il d'une voix conciliante.

Sa main cuirassée qui serrait le col de la robe de Nèpe l'était en revanche beaucoup moins.

- Mais Potter n'est pas Narval. Je ne lui reconnais pas la même force.

Il relâcha son emprise et se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

- Son combat contre Voldemort n'est qu'une vaste mystification, grogna-t-il en faisant onduler sa sombre chevelure. Sans l'aide d'une Source, il n'y serait jamais arrivé.

- Ne craignez-vous pas justement que sa nouvelle source puisse là aussi l'aider ? fit Nèpe le plus calmement possible en massant douloureusement son cou mal mené.

- Et alors ? fit le Maître en se retournant, ses yeux luisant diaboliquement dans la pénombre qui s'était peu à peu installée. Qu'elle se sacrifie ! Potter n'en sera que plus affecté et puis… Tuer un mage noir est une chose complètement différente que s'attaquer à des créatures antimagiques.

Nèpe acquiesça fasciné par la masse ondulante sur le corps de l'homme.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette Source soit si résistante… Ce n'est probablement que sa jeunesse qui lui a permis de vivre jusqu'ici. Mais je doute fort qu'elle sache comment faire pour aider Potter…Soit elle devra s'écarter du monde magique, soit elle mourra…

Il finit ses mots en repliant ses doigts dans sa paume et un cliquetis surexcité s'entendit de nouveau.

- Va le tuer, Nèpe, reprit Asmodeus d'une voix doucereuse. Et ce soir un des trois piliers du monde sorcier tombera entraînant avec lui, la chute inexorable vers le chaos de ces gens méprisables.

XXXXXXXX

Quand Harry descendit en début de soirée les escaliers, il avait tout d'abord eu l'intention de se faire discret. Il se sentait légèrement mortifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul en compagnie d'Hermione. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Mais justement… Cela lui plaisait beaucoup trop à son goût. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient que deux, un plus un, pendant de longues heures faisait partir son imagination au triple galop dans des méandres de son esprit qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné jusque là… Il arriva les joues rouges dans la cuisine mais ne vit aucune trace d'Hermione. Il ne chercha pas à appeler Dobby, celui-ci ayant demandé un congé pour aller voir Winky à Poudlard. Il se décida donc à appeler Hermione du hall d'entrée. La voix étouffée de la jeune femme lui parvint alors du salon. Il s'y engouffra et resta sur le seuil, saisi d'étonnement.

Le salon avait été changé en une salle à manger où siégeaient près de la cheminée une table ronde et deux chaises. Les candélabres éclairaient chaque coin de la pièce, diffusant une lumière douce. Le feu crépitait gaiement dans la cheminée et des mets appétissants recouvraient chaque centimètre carré de la table. Sur un petit guéridon était posé un seau à champagne et Hermione était en train d'y ajouter deux flûtes vides.

- Je t'attendais pour ouvrir la bouteille, dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry resta bouche-bée quand il remarqua la tenue d'Hermione. L'éclairage de la cheminée découpait les formes arrondies de la jeune femme et Harry se sentit secrètement ravi et soulagé d'avoir pensé à s'habiller autrement qu'à l'habitude. Sa tenue restait certes classique avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir mais au moins il n'était pas vêtu de son vieux pull et son jean troué au genou gauche. Il ne quitta pas du regard Hermione en s'avançant vers elle. Il restait fasciné par sa silhouette et esquissa un sourire charmé.

- Et en quel honneur avons-nous droit au champagne ? demanda-t-il curieux en saisissant la bouteille pour la déboucher d'un coup de baguette magique.

- En l'honneur de déguster un bon repas avec toi, répliqua Hermione en levant les flûtes de champagnes pour qu'Harry verse à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Un 'bon' repas, dis-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait préparé mais le traiteur, grogna-t-elle en une moue contrariée.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Alors trinquons à ce charmant repas !

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent et un silence de dégustation s'en suivit sans que l'un ne quitte l'autre des yeux. Harry se sentait dans l'expectative, voir quelque peu fébrile mais étrangement cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

XXXXXXXX

La fête battait son plein. Enfin le mot fête était peut-être un peu exagéré… Les fêtes du Ministère n'avaient jamais été synonymes d'ambiance joyeuse, débonnaire et pleine d'éclats de rire. Ron aurait dit plutôt une réunion de vieux croulants tous décatis et passant leurs temps à lorgner sur le plateau de petits fours à la recherche du petit sandwich au fromage avec la tomate plantée dessus. Ceci étant, cette année était particulière puisqu'elle avait vu s'achever le règne de terreur d'un mage noir devenu particulièrement encombrant au fil du temps. Les huiles du Ministère allaient et venaient parmi les invités et les Elfes déambulaient avec leurs plateaux tantôt chargés tantôt vides. La salle de bal dans laquelle étaient réunis les invités était d'une taille respectable. Un orchestre jouait une agréable musique d'ambiance au fond de la salle sur une estrade. Les hautes fenêtres, entourées de lourdes draperies cramoisies, s'étendaient sur tout un côté et les lustres gigantesques illuminaient le parquet ciré d'un éclat surréel.

- Oh Monsieur l'ambassadeur ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Comment va Lisbeth ?

- C'est un charmant garçon, il ira loin, assurément !

- Mais, je vous assure ! Je le tiens de son secrétaire en personne !

- Comment ont-ils osé passer cette loi ?

- Saviez-vous que leurs succursales marchent très bien à l'étranger ?!

- Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Pas lui !

- Son procès passe en appel. Nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Ces petits fours sont absolument dé-li-cieux ! Surtout ceux avec une petite tomate au-dessus…

Barbara réprima un long soupir d'ennui. Postée près d'une fenêtre à quelques mètres de son Wârdonis, elle le scrutait discrètement. Un homme comme lui n'avait assurément pas besoin d'être protégé. Il devait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Pour l'heure, Barbara s'appliquait à suivre les règles de tout bon Protecteur (Observation – Anticipation – Réaction). Elle eut cependant un petit sourire désabusé. Son protégé était entouré par les plus grands sorciers actuels. Il était en effet en conversation avec le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shakelbot, le sous-directeur de son ELFE Leonus Bellicar, le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore et un grand homme roux qu'elle soupçonnait faire partie de la famille de Ron.

- Ça va ? demanda une voix sympathique près d'elle.

Barbara avait entendu arriver quelqu'un derrière elle mais elle n'avait pas réagi croyant que c'était encore un de ces pontes rasoirs qui venaient la draguer ouvertement. Sa tactique pour l'heure, à défaut de pouvoir leur envoyer ses poings dans leur figure était de feindre l'ignorance. Mais la voix cette fois-ci était féminine. Elle se tourna avec soulagement vers la personne et fut agréablement soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait de la même jeune femme qui leur avait présenté l'ELFE en début d'année.

- Nymphadora Tonks si je me rappelle bien ? fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Tonks lui fit un charmant sourire en la saluant puis lui présenta son compagnon, un professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard Marius Thargal. Ils discutèrent bientôt chaleureusement mais Barbara écoutait plus qu'elle ne parlait veillant toujours à être attentive aux déplacements douteux de personnes autour de son protégé. Nymphadora s'en amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup et la taquina sur différents scénarios rocambolesques qui pouvaient se produire dans cette salle. Barbara se sentit rougir au bout d'un moment car il était vrai que pour l'instant elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lieu, à part peut-être faire la potiche.

- J'espère que Nymphadora et Marius ne vous embêtent pas trop ? fit une voix grave à sa gauche.

Elle se retint de sursauter mais elle fut toute déconfite de constater qu'il s'agissait de son Wârdonis. Tonks éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

- Et oui ! Remus est difficile à surprendre et il est encore plus difficile de ne pas se faire surprendre par lui !

Le jeune couple les laissa alors seuls pour aller discuter avec le grand homme roux, que Barbara avait aperçu discutant un peu plus tôt, et une belle femme blonde qui devait être son épouse.

- Vous voulez une coupe de champagne ?

- Non merci…

Devant l'air légèrement désapprobateur de son protégé, elle s'expliqua un peu vivement mais elle tenait à se justifier pour ne pas le froisser.

- Je sais bien qu'entouré par tous ces gens vous ne risquez pas grand chose et je suis pour le moment plus une gêne pour vous qu'une aide mais comme je suis en service, je ne préfère pas boire d'alcool.

Elle avait débité sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle, trop gênée pour pouvoir lui laisser en placer une. Elle n'avait hélas pas fait attention à son accent espagnol qui ressurgissait toujours dans les instants les plus inopportuns.

- Vous venez d'Espagne, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Remus d'un air serein. Je l'ai lu dans votre dossier.

Elle hocha la tête de façon un peu trop raide. Incapable d'aligner trois mots devant lui sans s'emballer, elle se sentit aussitôt mortifiée. Elle le fut encore plus quand il eut ajouté :

- Et vous ne devriez pas juger les gens trop vite car vous êtes loin d'être une gêne.

Barbara, rouge de confusion, perçut alors un mouvement de foule anormal derrière l'épaule de Remus. Un sorcier au ventre proéminent et à la face rubiconde s'avançait d'un pas titubant vers Remus. Il avait l'air furieux. Barbara sortit sa baguette pour la diriger vers le sorcier…

XXXXXXXX

Hermione et Harry s'attablèrent dans la bonne humeur en commentant l'aspect délicieux de chaque plat. Ils commencèrent par du foie gras aux airelles et aux truffes. Harry n'en avait jamais mangé et fut ravi de constater qu'il aimait ça. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien entre chaque bouchée. Leur complicité ressurgissait à chaque phrase et Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur envahi par une agréable chaleur. Au fur et à mesure que les assiettes et leurs verres se vidaient, leurs éclats de rire devinrent plus francs. Après avoir fini leur filet mignon rôti aux pommes et aux poires, ils affichaient tous les deux des sourires qui semblaient ineffaçables. Hermione en était à sa troisième coupe de champagne et ses joues avaient pris une couleur intéressante. Harry le lui fit remarquer.

- Eh ! Je te signale que toi, tu entames ta quatrième coupe ! s'insurgea mollement la jeune femme.

Elle se leva en titubant légèrement pour servir tant bien que mal le dessert qui consistait en une mousse au chocolat au gingembre et un cake légèrement parfumé au rhum. Puis elle se rassit en titubant toujours un peu.

- Si ça continue comme ça, murmura Harry, on va finir sur le tapis…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- On n'est plus à ça près. Tiens, prends un peu de mousse.

- C'est que…Elle est au gingembre, souffla Harry gêné.

- Et ?

- Et … c'est aphrodisiaque, bredouilla-t-il.

- Et ? répéta un peu bêtement Hermione.

Harry se gratta la tête gauchement souhaitant soudain être à des kilomètres de là. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? » pensa-t-il horrifié. Un éclat de rire étouffé lui fit regarder dans la direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci cachait sa bouche derrière sa serviette mais elle se gondolait tellement de rire qu'elle bascula malgré elle … sur le tapis.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry en glissant à genoux également sur le tapis. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, Targhal m'a conseillé pour stabiliser mes pouvoirs d'Elementarus d'éviter les aliments épicés ou qui provoquent des réactions un peu…

- Chaudes ? demanda innocemment Hermione.

Mais son air fut grandement amoindri par une nouvelle crise de rire. Harry la regarda, fasciné par ses mèches de cheveux qui semblaient s'enflammer si près de l'âtre. Elle continuait à rire comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Harry la rejoint quelques instants plus tard, gagné par son rire communicatif.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'exclama-t-il entre deux hoquets.

- Je sais, répliqua Hermione les larmes aux yeux, mais si tu manges des huîtres, du gingembre, etc, tu risques de faire quoi ? Te jeter sur moi ?

Et la jeune femme repartit de plus bel dans une crise de fou rire en posant inconsciemment une main sur le bras d'Harry. Á dire vrai, ce dernier était bien au bord d'exécuter la dernière remarque d'Hermione. Á défaut de pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses envies, il la dévorait du regard tout en riant doucement avec elle. Elle finit par se calmer en soupirant joyeusement.

- Je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis…et bien depuis des lustres. Hum ça doit être le champagne, reprit-elle d'un air posé en regardant Harry.

Elle eut un léger rire en tentant de se relever mais des difficultés de motricité apparurent et elle plongea sans le vouloir droit dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci la réceptionna avec toute l'adresse d'une personne ayant bu une certaine quantité de champagne. Ils basculèrent maladroitement vers le sol. La tête d'Hermione reposait sur la chemise d'Harry et celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes mais le corps d'Hermione affalé sur le sien ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il l'entendit alors repartir dans un léger rire. Mais celui-ci semblait peut-être un peu plus nerveux.

- Tu sais Harry, lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Hermione, nous avions tous les deux raison : nous avons finis sur le tapis et tu t'es jeté sur moi.

- Non-non ! Rectification ! C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi !

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en serait plaint.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle étonnée en redressant la tête puis le reste de son corps.

Elle était à califourchon sur Harry et ses mains reposaient de part et d'autres de son torse. Une des mains d'Harry frôlait le genou de la jeune femme.

- Je prends peut-être mes désirs pour des réalités, dit-elle alors tout bas en plongeant son regard hypnotisé dans le regard émeraude.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il se redressa alors complètement pour finalement ne s'appuyer que sur une main, l'autre faisant le trajet vers la mèche de cheveux bouclés qui barrait la joue d'Hermione. Elle avait les joues rouges, le regard brillant et des lèvres, Merlin, des lèvres si appétissantes qu'Harry en resta pétrifié. Et ce qu'elle venait de dire n'arrangeait pas son état qui frôlait désormais la crise cardiaque.

- Tu aurais voulu que je me jette sur toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Fascinés par le regard de l'autre, ils n'osaient bouger. Harry oublia en un battement de cils, qui il était, ce qu'avait toujours représenté Hermione dans l'ordre bien établi de leur amitié, et les récents évènements. Rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que le visage désirable de la jeune femme. Une envie, un manque incommensurable s'empara alors de lui comme jamais auparavant. Un désir qu'il n'avait jamais voulu admettre ressurgit à la vitesse d'une flèche enflammée dans ses entrailles.

Il eut peur. Très peur. S'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait plus nier quoique se soit et Hermione n'aurait plus qu'à constater…

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Chut, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le contact léger électrisa Harry qui commença à s'enflammer. Le feu réagit aussitôt dans la cheminée et une bouffée de chaleur les envahit l'instant d'après, n'arrangeant en rien la situation d'Harry.

Hermione avança alors la tête tout doucement vers lui et effleura timidement ses lèvres avec les siennes…

Harry était aux anges. Et il n'avait plus peur. Il avait fermé les yeux et un sourire immense commença à s'afficher sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'elle aussi souriait.

- Merlin, faîtes que ce ne soit pas un rêve, murmura-t-il ensorcelé par ses sens.

Il se pencha à son tour vers la jeune femme et posa aussi doucement que possible ses lèvres sur les siennes. Attentif à ce si simple et délicieux contact, il caressa lentement sa bouche. Elle se laissait faire en fermant les yeux. Un petit soupir désappointé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Harry stoppa le contact pour la dévisager. Ses paupières se soulevèrent laissant voir ses yeux chocolats brillants comme jamais.

- Encore ! murmura-t-elle contrariée.

Harry éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux mais il était tout simplement incapable de faire ce simple constat. Il n'était accaparé pour l'instant que par des mains posées sur son torse et des jambes lui enserrant la taille. Il plaça alors ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et descendit lentement vers ses cuisses. Son cœur accéléra ses battements. Il ne pouvait hélas plus lui cacher qu'il la désirait. Terriblement.

Elle frissonna quand les mains d'Harry caressèrent dans un va-et-vient lancinant le haut des ses cuisses. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres dans une prière muette. L'image qu'elle offrait s'imprima dans la rétine du jeune homme. Ses pupilles s'élargirent et l'instant d'après il renversait Hermione contre le tapis brusquement et en même temps avec tendresse pour ne pas la blesser. Sa faim d'elle était telle qu'il eut peur à nouveau de perdre le contrôle.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle les traits tirés par il ne savait quel effort.

Il prit ses lèvres passionnément en un baiser qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le précédent. Il n'eut aucun mal à écarter ses lèvres déjà consentantes pour goûter sa langue avec la sienne. Elle avait un léger goût de rhum et Harry trouva cela délicieux. Il ne souhaita plus s'arrêter et en même temps il savait que cela ne pourrait durer ainsi. Un baiser si passionné fut-il ne comblerait pas le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Il se détacha une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Hermione poussa un gémissement qui faillit rendre fou Harry.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix qui le surprit, tellement elle était altérée par l'émotion lui étreignant la poitrine. Je ne peux pas continuer… comme ça.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit une moue adorable pour laquelle Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas résister.

- Alors continuons autrement, fit-elle en caressant la chemise d'Harry les yeux pudiquement baissés.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

Il vit nettement la rougeur s'afficher sur son visage quand elle hocha la tête.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux en réalisant à quel point le comportement de son amie semblait changé. Il ferma les yeux et les poings puis au prix d'un immense effort, il se détacha du contact des mains d'Hermione en se redressant. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de l'état d'Hermione. Non. Pas comme ça.

Il s'écarta complètement d'elle mais resta agenouillé sur le tapis, l'air perdu. Il avait besoin de temps pour réaliser les évènements de cette soirée. Hermione se mit en position assise en évitant son regard. Elle paraissait tout aussi perdue. Harry reprenait lentement sa respiration essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur mais il ne parvint qu'à les accélérer en pensant à la suite potentielle qu'auraient pris les événements s'il avait voulu continuer…

- Je ne suis pas assez soûle, Harry, pour ne pas savoir ce dont j'ai envie, finit par dire Hermione la voix basse mais ferme.

Il la regarda intensément. Un rideau de cheveux lui cachait une partie de son visage mais il devinait son expression. Elle était sûre d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Harry en manqua un battement de cœur. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et lui redressa le menton. Il voulait comprendre.

Agenouillés face à l'autre, ils se dévisageaient et semblaient défier l'autre de flancher dans sa propre détermination. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et Harry poussa un faible gémissement. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant même qu'une telle pensée les traverse. Là encore, ce baiser fut complètement différent. Ils représentaient tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient encore exprimer. Pleins de douce folie, ils restèrent un long moment à goûter les lèvres de l'autre. Puis finalement Hermione s'écarta doucement. Elle se leva sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Harry puis sans un mot, elle lui prit la main pour l'inciter à faire de même. Elle fit disparaître leur petit dîner puis ils quittèrent le salon main dans la main…

* * *

_N/a : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite s'annonce beaucoup plus euh-tendue…lol  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Un corps à corps puissant…  
Ce chapitre comprend l'ébauche d'une histoire que je compte peut-être mettre en place après MSDV concernant la protection de Lupin par Barbara._


	17. Un corps à corps puissant

N/a : Merci pour vos reviews ! Les réponses sont comme d'habitude dans MyForum. Merci à mes correctrices Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca. Bonne lecture !

**CONSEIL **: Parce que mes postages de chapitre sont espacés (:°p), je vous conseille de relire les derniers paragraphes du chapitre précédent ou bien de lire le résumé suivant…

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.  
En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre lui et la jeune femme pour finalement aboutir à un échange de baisers qui transporte Harry vers un monde extatique… Mais jusqu'à quand ?  
Le réveillon du nouvel an arrive et Remus se rend à la soirée du Ministère de la magie avec sa Protectrice, Barbara. Celle-ci voit venir sa première action pour protéger son Wardönis… Que lui réserve cette soirée ?

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Barbara** : Une camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle désire se spécialiser en Protecteur, a fait sa scolarité en Espagne. Son wardönis, la personne qu'elle doit protéger lors de son stage, n'est autre que Remus.  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Nèpe :** Espion à la solde d'Asmodeus.  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Thargal Marius :** directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potions. Très maladroit mais ça peut s'expliquer par son pouvoir d'Elementarus de l'eau. Petit ami de Tonks.  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Un corps à corps puissant…**

_En face de la maison des apprentis Aurors, tapis dans l'ombre d'une vieille maison, Nèpe distribuait ses instructions à six formes ténébreuses restées en retrait._

_- Vous trouverez peut-être avec lui sa Source. Essayez toujours de la ramener de notre côté, le Maître sera content si nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Attendez les douze coups de minuit avant d'agir. Avec un peu de chance, votre intrusion dans la maison sera cachée par les cloches des églises des quartiers moldus._

XXXXXXXXXX

Barbara sentit alors qu'il était à plus de trois mètres, le souffle lourd d'alcool du sorcier bedonnant. L'homme titubait légèrement mais son but était très clair : zigzaguer en droite courbe vers Remus Lupin. Elle sut que ce dernier était aussi tendu qu'elle mais la personne en première ligne pour recevoir sorts, postillons et haleine fétide, c'était elle et personne d'autre. Le gros sorcier s'arrêta en face d'elle mais il regardait Remus Lupin. Il grogna quelques phrases inintelligibles puis sortit finalement des mots relativement corrects.

- 'Spèce de monstre, zêtes qu'un horrib' déchet d'ssssorcier ! Blurp… Sortez d'là, d'vraient vous mett-hips en cage !

Barbara ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, elle avait envie d'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout du parquet ce gros tas imbibé d'alcool mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'une petite démonstration de ce genre en pleine fête ministérielle ne serait pas la bienvenue. Elle poussa un profond soupir et dit d'une voix claire :

- Monsieur, veuillez reculer ! Vous importunez mon _Wardônis_.

Par ce terme, elle comptait bien lui montrer qu'il avait à faire à un Protecteur. Mais elle craignait aussi que l'état d'ébriété du sorcier soit trop prononcé pour faire rentrer dans sa caboche une notion aussi simple que Protecteur Auror Gros-ennui-si-toi-pas-dégager-sur-le-champs.

- Nnnihein ?

Hum…Trop prononcé. L'homme leva sa baguette, geste qu'il devrait par la suite -et surtout après une longue cuvée- regretter. Parmi les brumes alcoolisées siégeant dans son esprit, il vit la salle disparaître en tendant le bras vers l'abomination lycanthropienne. Sa tête se retrouva à l'envers en deux temps trois mouvements et il fut projeté sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la salle via une porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrit magiquement. Si le sorcier mal embouché n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, une grande partie des personnes situées sur son trajet eut tout le loisir de le voir goûter aux statues de glace dans les jardins du palais. Les invités furent un instant quelque peu choqués puis ils reprirent bien vite le fil de leur conversation sans plus jeter un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Barbara s'en étonna mais resta tout de même tendue, la baguette brillant encore légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude dans ce genre de fête. Il y en a toujours deux ou trois pour faire des histoires comme ça.

Barbara fut moyennement rassurée par les paroles de Tonks qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. La jeune Protecteur se tourna alors vers son Wardônis les yeux baissés, trop mortifiée de s'être ainsi montrée en spectacle. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix âgée et joyeuse :

- Joli vol plané, Miss !

Le vieux sorcier qui venait de s'exprimer n'était autre que le Grand Dumbledore.

- Oui, enfin ce n'était pas une excuse pour expulser le malheureux ainsi. Quoique, il est tellement bourré qu'il ne se souviendra plus de rien.

Barbara crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle vit la personne qui avait parlé : le Grand Chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne.

- Votre tri-sort pour transporter l'importun, l'envelopper d'une couche protectrice de chaleur et ouvrir la fenêtre était absolument magnifique et très efficace, Barbara.

Là, Barbara allait être bonne pour l'apoplexie. Le très beau directeur-adjoint de l'ELFE des Aurors, le Grand Leonus Bellicar, venait de lui faire ce charmant compliment. Devant son air ahuri, le directeur de Poudlard se mit à rire et elle ne remarqua pas l'expression songeuse de Remus Lupin à son égard.

- Tenez Miss, prenez donc ce cocktail Fizz à base de citron. Il vous rafraîchira après toutes ces émotions.

Barbara regarda avec de grands yeux le verre tendu par Albus Dumbledore. Elle le prit maladroitement en tremblant un peu.

- Il est alcoolisé, Miss Heredia (2), précisa narquoisement Remus.

Elle lança à ce dernier un regard peu amène. En retour, le visage du lycanthrope prit une expression étrange.

- Allons, allons, Remus. Laissons notre jeune recrue profiter un peu de la soirée, fit Leonus Bellicar en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Remus haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Je suis rancunier, vois-tu. Elle m'a privé d'un petit moment de détente.

Leonus s'esclaffa pendant que Kingsley toussa discrètement dans son poing pour cacher son rire. Tonks, Marius et Albus absorbés par une conversation où ressurgissaient les mots 'Elementarus' et 'feu' ne prirent pas part aux rires mais ils leurs jetèrent néanmoins des regards intrigués.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, lança joyeusement une jeune femme magnifique.

- Galate ! s'exclama Leonus, nous n'attendions plus que toi !

- Encore une expérience qui mijotait que tu ne pouvais quitter décemment, c'est cela ? demanda Kingsley en lui plaçant d'office un verre dans les mains.

Barbara eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant la sorcière. C'était son professeur d'Incantations et d'Invocations mais jamais Barbara ne l'aurait reconnue telle quelle dans la rue. Elle portait une magnifique robe couleur miel qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux ambrés relevés en un chignon aux boucles tombantes. Barbara n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point son professeur était jolie.

- Et bien en partie seulement. Á vrai dire, deux choses m'ont retenue, répondit Galate Sprit.

- Ton expérience et Maëlus Torve, conclut rapidement Kingsley en jetant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Barbara intercepta le sourire en coin de son Wârdonis. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir à faire à une blague spéciale que seuls ceux présents autours d'elle pouvaient comprendre.

- Ma femme ne sera jamais retenue par Maëlus ! ronchonna Leonus en passant un bras possessif sur la taille de Galate.

Celle-ci parut agacée et s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle fut interrompue par l'étouffement de Barbara. Elle venait d'avaler de travers une gorgée de son cocktail Fizz et vira à l'écarlate aussitôt.

- Un souci, Miss Heredia ? demanda poliment Kingsley.

- Non-non, balbutia-t-elle, enfin j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

- Surprise ? fit Leonus en croisant le regard qu'elle porta sur lui et Galate Sprit. Ah, je vois. Et bien Barbara, continua fièrement le directeur-adjoint de son ELFE, vous êtes la première à savoir parmi mes élèves que Galate et moi-même allons bientôt nous marier.

La jeune femme les regarda d'un air ébahi mais très vite elle leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Toutes mes félicitations, professeurs !

Elle poursuivit innocemment en se tournant vers la future Mme Bellicar :

- Vous allez briser bien des cœurs d'étudiantes, Professeur.

Galate la regarda en levant les sourcils et Remus et Kingsley s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

- J'ai toujours su que Leo était un bourreau des cœurs, lança mine de rien le chef des Aurors en sirotant le fond de son verre avec une paille.

Remus soupira d'un air amusé pendant que Leonus paraissait à la fois gêné et flatté. Pour reprendre une certaine contenance, Galate reprit :

- J'en suis navrée mais la demande de célébration vient d'être envoyée au Ministère. C'est de cela dont je m'occupais avant de venir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son fiancé.

- Tu aurais dû t'en occuper plus tard ! s'exclama Leonus. Tu aurais pu profiter du petit divertissement que Barbara nous a si gentiment offert !

- Sur quelle expérience travaillez-vous ? demanda précipitamment Barbara à Galate pour se détourner de la pente dangereuse que prenait la conversation.

Elle restait encore excessivement gênée d'avoir dû balancer l'ivrogne par la fenêtre. Certes elle avait pris soin qu'il ne se fracasse pas la tête contre les vitres et elle l'avait enveloppé d'une couche de chaleur qui durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il dessoûle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que ce n'était pas sous les meilleurs auspices qu'elle commençait son stage de Protecteur.

Les trois sorciers présents rirent de la gêne de la jeune femme mais Galate vint à son aide dans un léger clin d'œil.

- Et bien à vrai dire, mes expériences actuelles ne nécessitaient pas que je m'attarde plus que de coutume à L'ELFE mais Maëlus a eut besoin d'aide pour finaliser un protocole de potion.

Bellicar bougonna un peu mais sous le regard impérieux de sa femme, il cessa rapidement ses simagrées.

- Mon collègue est en ce moment même incroyablement survolté, reprit-elle d'un regard songeur.

- Maëlus est toujours surlvolté quand il s'agit de ses potions, et qu'a-t-il inventé cette fois-ci ? fit nonchalemment Kingsley en prenant un petit four sur le plateau d'un elfe.

Galate Sprit se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

- Il n'a rien inventé, c'est Miss Granger qui lui a rendu ses travaux et à leur lecture, Maëlus était pressé de mettre l'expérimentation en marche !

- Vous parlez de la Neutraloupsation ! s'exclama Barbara faisant fi de toute convenance.

Elle n'avait que trop discuté du projet d'Hermione avec cette dernière pour ne pas se sentir concernée par les résultats de la potion. Elle ne vit pas le léger tressaillement de Remus. Galate sembla un instant surprise puis esquissa un léger sourire :

- Je vois que Miss Granger a su faire partager son projet d'étude. Reste à le concrétiser.

Barbara hocha la tête l'air soucieux. Elle ne remarqua pas que tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur elle. Elle était trop absorbée par le souvenir de la scène qu'elle avait surprise pendant leurs examens d'Aurors.

Elle avait découvert Hermione en train d'ingurgiter des petites pastilles blanches dans les toilettes de l'ELFE et la jeune femme avait paru tout bonnement mortifiée que Barbara la découvre ainsi. Celle-ci, sur le coup, lui avait confié gentiment qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre des vitamines surtout avec la période qu'Hermione traversait. La Gryffondor lui avait faiblement souri mais s'était ensuite littéralement échappée des toilettes. C'était là que Barbara avait réalisé qu'Hermione ne prenait aucune pastille pour la toux, les maux de tête ou une quelconque baisse de tension.

Quand Hermione était partie précipitamment des toilettes, Barbara avait remarqué les petites pastilles blanches qui s'étaient échappées de son sac. Alors que la porte se refermait sur les pas précipités de son amie, Barbara s'était penchée pour les ramasser et les avait immédiatement reconnus. Elle en avait déjà vu lors de ses cours de gemmologie dans son école de Sorcellerie en Andalousie. Il s'agissait de pierres de neige qui avaient le pouvoir de retenir toute sorte de magie en se désagrégeant lentement en poussière blanche.

Elle savait également qu'une grande concentration de ces cailloux, par exemple tenus dans le creux d'une main, pouvait engendrer des phénomènes de magiefugation. Barbara avait à l'époque était surprise d'apprendre qu'il existait une force opposée à la magie : l'anti-magie. Et d'après ce que lui avait appris son professeur gemmologiste, une pierre de neige était l'équivalent d'un petit trou noir pour la lumière : elle permettait de mieux réguler le caractère exubérant de la magie en absorbant ses effets. Tous ces phénomènes étaient encore assez flous et peu expliqués par le monde sorcier.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry se sentait littéralement flotter sur un nuage. Il ne contrôlait désormais plus ses pas et suivait machinalement ceux d'Hermione. Sentir sa main dans sa paume avait un avant-goût d'infini bonheur. Ils montèrent pas à pas les escaliers et arrivèrent finalement sur le palier du 2ième étage, face à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui ; elle avait les joues rouges et une fatigue étrange s'affichait sur ses traits. Harry aurait dû s'en inquiéter s'il n'avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux brillants. Il allait lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer.

Une sorte de décharge électrique venait de lui parcourir le corps. Hermione sursauta légèrement. Il lâcha sa main et sortit sa baguette. Quelque chose d'étrange lui parcourait les veines. Ce n'était pas franchement désagréable mais Harry sentait tout de même comme une légère tension dans l'étrange magie qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

- Harry ? questionna Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il leva la main pour demander à son amie un instant de silence. Il ressentait les ondes qui arrivaient sur lui par vagues régulières.

- C'est… c'est comme un appel, bredouilla-t-il décontenancé.

- Et cela vient de…de la porte du grenier, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de concentration.

- Le grenier ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais…

- Allons-y, fit Harry en s'y dirigeant aussitôt.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un _Alohomora_ vite expédié et commença à grimper les marches qui s'offraient à lui.

- Mais Harry ! S'agaça Hermione en le suivant avec réticence. Neville nous a dit que sa grand-mère avait condamné son grenier il y a des années, suite à une invasion particulièrement importante de…

- De Doxys, oui je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Mais, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle, si tu ressentais ce..cet sorte de flux magique qui coule en toi, crois-moi, tu n'hésiterais pas à écraser quelques Doxys pour voir ce que c'est.

Sur le coup, Hermione ne répliqua rien mais à son air réprobateur, on pouvait se douter qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de monter ces marches poussiéreuses et encombrées de vieilles caisses. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un tout petit palier où se trouvait une seule porte. Harry l'ouvrit rapidement et les deux apprentis Aurors pénétrèrent dans un espace suffisamment grand pour recouvrir toute la superficie de la maison.

Deux œils-de-bœuf se faisaient face sur les murs porteurs de la maison et plusieurs lucarnes s'étalaient sur les pentes de la toiture ; le tout conférait à la pièce une clarté nocturne relativement appréciable. De plus, une lune presque pleine éclairait une grande partie du grenier. Hermione sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche et se tint attentive près d'Harry. Celui-ci jetait un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, guettant un quelconque vrombissement, signe annonciateur d'une escouade de Doxys en furie. Mais au bout de quelques secondes qui finirent par devenir des minutes, force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de petites bestioles aux dents pointues en vue.

- Pff, Neville a du bien se moquer de nous, suggéra Harry en replaçant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon noir.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Hermione qui s'était avancée dans la pièce en circulant parmi les meubles recouverts de draps blancs. Il y a pleins de cadavres de Doxys partout dans les coins.

Harry haussa une épaule distraitement, il était bien trop occupé à se concentrer pour déterminer ce flux magique qui continuait à arriver vers lui par vague régulière. Pendant qu'Hermione farfouillait par curiosité dans de vieilles malles contenant des livres, il avança vers un râtelier de balais de course. Malgré la tension qu'il sentait grandir en lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer de ses doigts les antiques balais. Puis son œil fut attiré par une caisse située en dessous d'une lucarne. Un scintillement répétitif apparaissait sous la couverture qui recouvrait de moitié la grande boîte. De nouveau un léger courant électrique le traversa. Il dégagea aussitôt le plaid pour découvrir un assortiment détonant d'objets argentés ou en bois enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres.

- Harry ? l'appela Hermione. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop fascinée par les objets qu'il découvrait. On aurait dit l'intégral des objets siégeant sur les différentes étagères du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Un objet pourtant émettait un clignotement régulier et Harry l'extirpa maladroitement de l'enchevêtrement de bois et métal. Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui et tous deux penchés au-dessus de cette caisse, ils détaillèrent l'instrument sous les doux rayons de la lune.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Hermione, troublée malgré elle.

Harry mit du temps à répondre. Il ne remarquait pas les traits excessivement creusés d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne semblait plus vivre qu'au travers de ses yeux étrangement brillants.

Harry sentait pulser l'objet dans ses mains et était fasciné par l'éclat lumineux qui s'en dégageait à son extrémité pointue.

- Tu te souviens en juin dernier quand je vous ais parlé à Ron et toi de l'instrument qui m'avait intrigué dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Et bien, c'est cela, cette chose est un _Eroscope_.

Harry redécouvrait avec intérêt la forme en arbalète, le bois sculpté reprenant la forme de cette arme et enfin, le verre de cette étrange lunette astronomique. C'était ce dernier qui émettait la curieuse lumière. Hermione tendit une main et au moment où elle effleura le bois, la lunette émit un rayon de lumière plus intense embrasant l'objet tout entier d'une clarté bleuâtre. La jeune femme retira aussitôt sa main et la lumière cessa.

- Étrange… murmura-t-elle, vraiment très étrange…

Harry tourna l'Eroscope dans ses mains puis il porta la lunette à son œil pour voir ce qu'il avait à lui montrer. Il sentait que c'était ce qu'attendait l'objet.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit qu'un écran rond d'un blanc terne puis il bougea l'objet un peu dans tous les sens pour voir si l'angle de vue pouvait changer quelque chose. Il s'aperçut bientôt que quand il orientait la lunette vers une certaine direction, le verre était plus lumineux. Il tripota machinalement les boutons situés sur l'instrument et la silhouette d'une femme apparut dans l'écran rond. L'image était encore floue mais Harry était hypnotisé par l'aura que cette femme dégageait. Elle possédait une chevelure d'or flamboyante et quand Harry voulut détailler ses yeux, la silhouette de la femme, présentée de trois quart, se tourna face à lui. Harry lâcha un hoquet de surprise, les yeux de la femme étaient… blancs.

- Harry ? Harry ?! Que vois-tu ?!! Et arrête de regarder dans ma direction !

Le jeune homme retira vivement la lunette de son œil.

- Hein ?!! fit-il incrédule.

Mais Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, la femme qu'il avait vue dans l'instrument était… Hermione. Il resta interdit à dévisager la jeune femme. Tant et si bien d'ailleurs que celle-ci lui arracha l'appareil des mains et jeta, elle-aussi, un coup d'œil. Elle dut faire comme Harry quelques ajustements de vue pour finalement orienter la lunette vers… Harry.

- Oh, Merlin ! souffla-t-elle, sa bouche restant ouverte.

Elle retira le télescope de son œil pour le poser au sol et regarda interloquée le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas modifié d'un iota son expression du visage. Il restait figé dans la contemplation éperdue de la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassée, il y avait quelques minutes.

- Qu'as…qu'as-tu vu ? finit-il par bredouiller.

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent d'espièglerie.

- Non-non, fit-elle en secouant la tête, à toi de me dire d'abord ce que tu as vu !

Harry plissa les yeux, une lueur farouche se réveillant au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je t'ai vu toi… Toute nue.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- M…même pas vrai !!

- Oh si, dit-il d'une voix basse en se penchant vers elle lentement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis fixa subitement les lèvres d'Harry.

- Tu…tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai vu ? dit-elle dans un dernier effort.

Harry se redressa légèrement, décidant de jouer un peu.

- Ah tiens, c'est vrai. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté en zieutant toujours sur la bouche d'Harry. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et baissa les yeux, au prix de ce qui semblait être un suprême effort. Harry était fort amusé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir une attirance difficilement contrôlable envers l'autre. Voilé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne remarquait pas les cernes de la jeune femme, ni l'étrange pâleur quasi translucide de sa peau.

Hermione se releva et Harry l'imita intrigué par l'air décidé de la jeune femme.

- Et bien pour le savoir M. Potter, il faudra trouver le moyen de me faire parler.

Elle recula pas à pas, ne cachant pas un air triomphant. Elle avait deviné le petit jeu d'Harry.

- Mais le moyen que j'ai t'empêchera de parler, je le crains, fit ce dernier en avançant lentement, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.

Hermione émit un léger rire et pivota aussitôt pour s'élancer vers la sortie du grenier. Harry qui excellait dans le rôle du prédateur la rattrapa rapidement sur le palier du grenier. Il la coinça contre un mur en faisant barrage avec son corps si toute envie lui prenait de vouloir s'échapper. Mais Hermione ne semblait plus vouloir fuir.

- Alors qu'as-tu vu ? gronda-t-il doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

- Ce n'était pas le moyen pour me faire parler ça… dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un picotement voluptueux lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il glissa un bras sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre son corps et se redressa pour venir planter son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent tout naturellement et Harry fut emporté par un sentiment d'extase enivrant. Il goûtait encore et encore ces lèvres ensorcelantes. De sa main libre, il caressa le visage d'Hermione pour descendre un doigt le long de sa gorge palpitante. Il fit des arabesques pour finir par effleurer le sein de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à frémir dans ses bras et Harry dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements sur-le-champ. Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas continuer à exacerber ainsi leurs sens dans ce lieu insolite. Il redressa la tête à bout de souffle et de maîtrise de soi.

- Et bien…marmonna Hermione, tu as des moyens très persuasifs quand tu t'y mets.

Harry entraîna Hermione vers l'escalier et ils le dévalèrent rapidement. Harry, arrivé au bas des marches saisit Hermione par la taille pour lui faire descendre les dernières marches. Une fois posée sur ses pieds, la jeune femme lui planta un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Son sourire était la chose la plus belle qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. En cet instant, il était ivre, ivre de bonheur et tout ce qui s'était passé avant cette soirée n'avait plus d'importance…

- C'est toi que j'ai vu, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Et tu n'étais pas nu, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Ah bon ? fit ce dernier d'un air faussement déçu.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels mais reprit :

- Non mais tu étais époustouflant, dans le genre flamboyant tu vois ?

- Hu-hu, fit-il en se penchant pour venir respirer son parfum.

- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui-oui, dit-il en se mettant à mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille.

- Harry… tu es incorri…

Mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un baiser voluptueux.

_Les douze coups de minuits commencèrent soudain à sonner._

XXXXXXXXX

Barbara fronça un peu plus les sourcils, le regard porté sur son verre à moitié vide de cocktail Fizz. Perplexe, elle l'avait été suite à sa découverte dans les toilettes. Quels bénéfices pouvait tirer Hermione à vouloir avaler ces pierres de neige ?

- Et bien, Miss Heredia, l'évocation des études de Miss Granger vous laisse bien songeuse, commenta Albus Dumbledore en la dévisageant d'un air pénétrant.

Barbara sursauta légèrement en constatant que pas moins de sept paires de yeux étaient braquées sur elle. Elle se raidit aussitôt. L'attention qu'ils portaient à ses non-dits était palpable. « Ils s'intéressent à Hermione » pensa-t-elle immédiatement. « Est-ce à cause de l'agression chez ses parents ? » Barbara sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle avala une gorgée de son verre. Que devait-elle faire ? Faire part du comportement étrange d'Hermione et passer pour une commère ? Après tout, Hermione était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait… Néanmoins… Son attitude était assez étrange pour ne pas l'évoquer face à des personnes qui la connaissaient et qui l'estimaient autant que Barbara elle-même.

- Les projets de ma camarade semblent en effet parfois bien nébuleux, répondit-elle finalement en regardant attentivement le vieux sorcier.

Celui-ci gardait un visage impassible et Barbara se demanda un instant si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas fait son commentaire par pure politesse.

- Nébuleux ? lança Tonks, Hermione te paraît étrange dans son comportement ?

Barbara haussa les épaules signifiant par-là qu'elle ne savait trop quoi penser. Elle allait finalement décider de ne pas s'appesantir sur le cas d'Hermione quand Dumbledore capta son regard pour plonger ses yeux bleus clair dans ceux noirs de l'Espagnole.

- Vous savez comme nous, qu'Hermione a été indirectement atteinte par l'agression de ses parents. Tous ici, nous nous inquiétons pour elle alors si vous avez remarqué quoique se soit qui pourrait nous aider à la protéger, ce serait fort aimable de votre part de nous le faire savoir.

Barbara réalisa alors que le vieux sorcier s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son amie et en constatant le silence pesant qui l'entourait, il n'était pas le seul.

- Je ne la connais pas assez bien vous savez. Cependant… Au cours de ces quatre mois, j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord,…

Barbara se tourna vers Leonus Bellicar pour appuyer son propos.

- … Hermione m'a plusieurs fois surprise en somnolant parfois lors de certains cours.

Bellicar hocha la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle s'était à moitié endormie à un de mes cours. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait lors de mon cours.

Il termina sa remarque en portant un regard vers Remus qui hocha la tête.

- Qu'avez-vous remarqué d'autres ? demanda poliment Dumbledore à Barbara, son regard passant au dessus de ses lunettes demi-lune.

Barbara tressaillit un peu puis prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

- J'ai surpris, un soir après les examens, Hermione en train d'avaler des…des pierres de neige.

Un silence lourd tomba après ses propos. La salle continuait à bruisser de rires guindés, de paroles légères et de mots de bon ton mais à proximité de Barbara, les visages étaient trop graves pour participer à l'ambiance de fête.

- Des…des pierres de neige ? balbutia Galate Sprit.

- N'est-ce pas un interfact d'anti-magie ?

Mais personne ne répondit à la question de Tonks. Dumbledore venait de laisser tomber son verre par terre, les yeux écarquillés. Le bruit de bris de verre fut couvert par le premier gong des douze coups de minuit.

Les onze coups passèrent avant que Dumbledore et les autres ne recouvrent leurs esprits. Le directeur de Poudlard sembla alors prendre une autre dimension. Il se mit à dégager une aura impressionnante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil ver Galate Sprit et Leonus Bellicar.

- S'il vous plait, allez _le_ prévenir que je vais avoir besoin d'urgence de roches antitelluriques, demanda-t-il aux deux professeurs. Prenez la poudre à licorne qu'il vous reste et rejoignez-nous devant la maison de Mme Londubat.

- Kingsley, Nymphadora, poursuivit-il, il va falloir boucler le périmètre autour de la maison, le processus d'activation des roches va créer un joli feu d'artifice et tout le quartier risque d'être attiré par le spectacle.

- Remus, ajouta-t-il enfin, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Mais Albus que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Kingsley désemparé.

Il exprimait tout haut ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas.

- Hermione est en danger de mort, expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Et si mes suppositions s'avèrent exactes, la présence d'Harry la menace encore plus.

Plusieurs visages affichèrent une perplexité et surtout une peur des plus grandes. Puis les deux professeurs de l'ELFE semblèrent soudain changer de couleur. Le visage pâle, ils restèrent paralysés quelques secondes puis transplanèrent rapidement pour exécuter la demande de Dumbledore.

- Allons-y, fit ce dernier en se tournant vers les autres.

Une grande série de transplanage s'en suivit et des chuchotements retentirent dans toute la salle sur le départ précipité d'éminents sorciers.

XXXXXXXXX

Surpris par le son des cloches venant de l'extérieur de la maison, les deux amoureux se serrèrent étroitement l'un contre l'autre, figés aux bas des marches de l'escalier du grenier. Quand le dernier coup retentit, Harry eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits… Hermione était si étroitement collée à lui qu'il sentait sa poitrine menue pressée contre son torse. Sa tête reposait contre son épaule et Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le menton. Ses deux bras encerclaient son cou et une des mains de la jeune femme caressait sa nuque pendant que l'autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Devant l'abandon de la sorcière, Harry crut devenir fou. Il avait placer ses mains sur ses hanches et commençait à les caresser dans un va et vient pressant. « Merlin…pensa-t-il très fort, j'ai tellement envie d'elle… » Cette simple constatation lui fit venir une flambée de chaleur sur ses joues.

- Bonne année, Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix étouffée par sa chemise.

- Bonne année, 'Mione, souffla-t-il en portant les lèvres à ses cheveux.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils sentirent les effets de la distorsion importante de l'espace-temps. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit que déjà ils ressentirent les effets d'une telle distorsion dans un espace clos. Les tableaux et les tapis se mirent à onduler, la lumière des torches du palier du deuxième étage vrillèrent dans tous les sens et les murs semblèrent se tordre par d'improbables déformations. Aussitôt une forte tension parcourut le jeune couple. Hermione se mit instantanément à trembler et Harry sentit son sang bouillonner.

- Harry, s'étrangla Hermione, ils sont là!! Les Grogneurs ! Ils sont entrés dans la maison !!

- Viens ! Il faut transplaner ! répliqua-t-il vivement.

- C'est impossible, dit-elle d'une voix déformée par la terreur, la maison a des barrières anti-transplanage.

Harry poussa un juron ; il avait oublié ce léger détail.

- Ils montent les escaliers, je le sens… murmura Hermione en s'agrippant à la chemise d'Harry.

- Diminuons nos points d'énergie comme tu l'avais fait la dernière fois !

Il s'en voulut soudain de ne pas avoir demandé auparavant à Hermione comment il fallait faire. Il tenta de se rassurer en pensant que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que lui et Hermione et que celle-ci aurait donc moins de travail.

- Ça ne marchera pas, lui parvint la voix hachée d'Hermione, ils savent que nous sommes ici, ils nous ont déjà répérés !

- Mais… répliqua Harry pris de cours, comment…

- Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois Harry ! l'interrompit Hermione en reprenant presque sa voix agacée habituelle. Ils ont déjà senti nos présences…ou du moins ils t'ont déjà repéré…marmonna-t-elle.

Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, il gardait Hermione serrée tout contre lui. Un étrange sentiment de force le parcourut et Harry comprit en un éclair que c'était grâce à Hermione. Il l'écarta vivement de lui pour enfin constater les traits fatigués de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regardait, l'air éperdu.

- Non, Harry, ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie !

Il secoua la tête désespérément en regardant vers les escaliers du hall. Il se battrait sans l'aide d'Hermione.

- Je vais t'enfermer dans une bulle de protection, dit-il précipitamment.

- Non ! cria-t-elle presque. Tu auras besoin de moi ! Ils sont six ! Je sais comment faire pour les arrêter…ou du moins les retarder !!

- Co…comment sais-tu tout cela ? demanda-t-il effaré.

- On n'a pas le temps, ils _sont_ au premier étage !

Harry, malgré le danger imminent, malgré son instinct qui l'interdisait de s'approcher d'Hermione, regarda la jeune femme d'un air songeur. Il devait prendre une décision cruciale et ce que lui dictait son cœur était loin d'être le plus raisonnable. Il agrippa le poignet d'Hermione pour la reprendre aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lâcha ses lèvres et dit dans un murmure saccadé :

- Je t'écoute…

- Nous…nous devons combiner le pouvoir de nos baguettes pour créer une barrière de magie.

- Mais quel sort devons-nous lancer ?

- Peu importe, nous dev…

Mais Hermione se retourna vers le haut des marches du palier du deuxième étage, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Ils…ils arrivent, suffoqua-t-elle.

Harry serra les mâchoires. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'adonner à toute expérience combinatoire de magie mais il venait d'avoir une idée. Il n'était pas sûr que les sorts de vol des balais du grenier fonctionnaient encore mais c'était leur dernière chance pour s'échapper de la maison. Il referma la porte menant au grenier et remonta avec Hermione les marches qu'ils venaient de descendre quelques minutes auparavant. Ils refermèrent également la porte du grenier et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le râtelier à balais.

- Prends celui-ci, fit Harry en tendant un balai assez rustique, c'est un _Astrohit_, il devrait fonctionner. C'est le plus récent.

Mais au moment où il devait choisir à son tour son balai, le bruit sourd de l'Astrohit tombé au sol le fit se tourner vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air horrifié en regardant le balai à ses pieds.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'exclama Harry.

- Harry, murmura Hermione, les traits catastrophés, je…je ne peux pas monter sur un balai… Je…j'absorbe les sorts qu'il possède…

- Quoi ?!

Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, figée telle une statue puis lentement, elle releva la tête vers Harry.

- C'est à cause des pierres de neige, dit-elle posément.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse qui n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Le visage d'Hermione se fit soudain plus déterminé.

- Harry, va-t-en ! Prends un balai et quitte cette maison !

- Non ! rétorqua catégorique Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle doucement. C'est après toi qu'ils en veulent. Une fois que tu seras parti, ils quitteront la maison. Je resterais cachée pendant ce temps.

- Jamais je ne te laisserais en leur présence !! s'écria Harry le visage blanc.

Hermione parut touchée l'espace d'un instant mais elle secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répéta-t-elle dans un sourire triste.

Mais Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui d'Hermione.

- Jamais je ne te laisserais tombé, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Le déchirement sonore d'une porte en bois qui se fendille en morceaux retentit alors et bientôt dans un nuage de poussière, apparurent dans le grenier six ombres flottantes. Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Les cinq Grogneurs, tels de grands spectres encapuchonnés aux membres putrescents, se placèrent en arc de cercle à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils se balançaient de gauche à droite bercés par un vent imaginaire. Leurs capuchons ondulaient légèrement et les extrémités de leurs membres dépassaient de leur bure de moine pour laisser voir une peau calcinée et monstrueuse.

Harry sentit Hermione se dérobée sous ses jambes. Il la tint étroitement serrée contre lui en regardant le plus grand des Grogneurs entamer son chant grave et répétitif. Les cinq autres créatures l'imitèrent aussitôt et Hermione se mit à trembler comme une feuille sous un vent d'automne.

- Non, non, gémissait-elle, ils recommencent… Harry !

La litanie se poursuivit en s'intensifiant d'instant en instant enveloppant les jeunes gens d'ondes sonores insupportables. Harry voulut enfermer Hermione dans son sortilège de coffre-fort mais Hermione releva la tête au dernier moment.

- Non, souffla-t-elle les traits déformés par la souffrance, tu va avoir besoin de moi.

Harry reporta son regard sur les Grogneurs qui continuaient à s'agiter de manière répétitive. Leurs présences dans l'immense grenier éclairées par les faibles rayons de la lune accentuaient aux yeux d'Harry leurs aspects spectrales.

- Prépare-toi à lancer un _Protego offendere_ ! (2), dit-il rapidement.

Au moment où Hermione et lui levèrent leurs baguettes, le plus grand des Grogneurs leva sa main pour créer une sphère de feu. Harry accentua la pression de son bras sur la taille d'Hermione et cette dernière se blottit encore plus contre lui. La baguette d'Hermione vient se souder à la sienne et un tourbillon d'air les enveloppa aussitôt. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour les cinq créatures devant lui. Il ressentait un flux magique si puissant couler dans ses veines qu'il ne tarda pas à percevoir les picotements caractéristiques d'une décharge imminente de ce flux.

Comme lors de son combat contre Voldemort, Harry se laissa emporter et guidé par la magie, à la différence près qu'il avait avec lui la plus précieuse source de réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver : Hermione. Une immense chaleur les envahit et Harry sentit affluer en lui une énergie qu'il ne maîtrisait déjà plus. Une lumière éblouissante se développa du bout de leurs baguettes puis le jeune homme ne vit plus rien.

La dernière sensation qu'il perçut fut un corps glisser entre ses bras…

XXXXXXXXX

Albus, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Marius et Barbara avaient transplaner en plein milieu de la rue pour éviter d'encombrer le perron de la maison. Quand ils levèrent les yeux vers cette dernière, ils furent surpris de constater que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Ils s'élancèrent vers l'entrée en dégainant tous leurs baguettes. Mais leurs courses s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Outre un espace-temps qu'ils trouvèrent immédiatement déformé, une sensation de vide intense les saisirent tous à la gorge. Un phénomène étrange de néant, précurseur d'un évènement qui les terrifiaient, les envahit alors. D'instinct, ils levèrent tous la tête vers les étages de la maison. Quand les regards arrivèrent vers les fenêtres du toit, une lumière aveuglante les saisit soudain au fond même de leurs prunelles. Ils restèrent éblouis pendant quelques secondes et se protégèrent avec difficulté d'un vent qui les enveloppèrent alors avec fureur. La sensation de variation d'espace-temporel disparut peu à peu et un calme assourdissant prit la place du courant d'air, désormais apaisé.

Remus et Albus furent les plus rapides à se remettre de cette étrange phénomène de magie. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux à travers les étages et arrivèrent rapidement en haut des marches du grenier. Leurs yeux clignotaient encore un peu à cause de l'éblouissement passager dont ils avaient été les victimes mais ils découvrirent très vite une scène qui les laissa pétrifiés. Là sous les doux rayons de la lune, gisaient sur un parquet poussiéreux deux corps inanimés et exsangues. Harry, le visage tourné vers le ciel enlaçait étroitement d'un bras, le corps frêle d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait le teint cendreux ; des veinules bleuâtres striaient la peau de son visage et de ses mains. Les yeux noisette ressemblaient à deux billes grises, vidées de toute expression. Sa baguette n'était plus qu'un bout de bois noirâtre, entièrement calcinée comme si la magie s'en était allée… pour toujours.

* * *

(1) Le nom de famille de Barbara, Heredia, est le nom d'une femme de lettres française Marie de Heredia (pseudo Gérard d'Houville) en référence au nom d'une commune espagnole de la province d'Álava.  
(2) Offendere de _Protego_ _offendere _est la racine latine de 'offensive'. 

N/a : Je viens de me rendre compte que mes petites notes en fin de chaque chapitre peuvent en agacer certains… En fait, quand j'effectue des recherches pour MSDV, j'aime bien faire partager ce travail en l'ajoutant en fin de chapitre ! J'aime assez consulter le dictionnaire pour avoir les racines latines (ou autre) de mots dont la sonorité m'attirent. Et puis, j'ai un petit côté hermionesque qui me pousse à aller consulter mes bouquins de magie pour inspirer les noms de mes personnages… Si-si j'ai des bouquins de magie ! (achetés dans une boutique à Nantes près du château de la Duchesse Anne, pour ceux qui connaissent). Voici par exemple d'où me vient l'inspiration pour les noms de certains personnages :  
**Asmodeus :** vient d'Asmodée, démon des plaisirs impurs dans le livre de Tobie, appartenant à l'ancien Testament racontant l'histoire d'une famille juive déportée à Babylone. L'ange opposé à Asmodée se nomme Camael, ce nom m'a servi pour le prénom de Torve : Maëlus mais ce dernier n'a aucun lien avec Asmodeus, lol.  
Pour **Galilus Narval**, pas de référence obscure. Vient juste de Galilée, grand chercheur italien en physique et le narval est une licorne des mers, tout cela me faisant penser à l'exploration (marine donc caché du regard).

Voilà trève de blabla, le prochain chapitre sera posté très rapidement parce que techniquement je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça… Si ? lol ; Titre du prochain chapitre : _Magnimages…_


	18. Magnimages

N/a : Merci pour vos reviews ! Les réponses sont comme d'habitude dans MyForum. Merci à mes correctrices Le Saut de l'Ange et Loufoca. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
**Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi vit-il dans un lieu anti-magique ? Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.  
En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent étrangement coupable. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre lui et la jeune femme pour finalement aboutir à un échange de baisers qui transporte Harry vers un monde extatique… Mais plus pour longtemps… Le soir du réveillon, ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs ; les conséquences de cet affrontement vont s'avérer dramatiques pour leur avenir…

**Récapitulatif sur quelques personnages :**  
**Barbara** : Une camarade apprenti-Auror de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Elle désire se spécialiser en Protecteur, a fait sa scolarité en Espagne. Son wardönis, la personne qu'elle doit protéger lors de son stage, n'est autre que Remus.  
**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine mais fiancé à Sprit Galate.  
**Grogneur** : le grogneur est une espèce _rare_ et _très_ méchante. (héhé) (Cf. Chap6)  
**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques.  
**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Très peu de personnes peuvent témoigner l'avoir vu ces cinquante dernières années…  
**Nèpe :** Espion à la solde d'Asmodeus.  
**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges.  
**Thargal Marius :** directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potions. Très maladroit mais ça peut s'expliquer par son pouvoir d'Elementarus de l'eau. Petit ami de Tonks.  
**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Magnimages…**

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il reconnut le plafond du salon au vieux lustre bicentenaire qui pendait comme une vieille toile d'araignée qu'on aurait oublié de nettoyer. Il entendit également des chuchotements de voix mais il n'osait pas faire un geste. Un vide. Un vide immense l'avait saisi depuis son réveil. Incapable de déterminer son malaise, l'esprit cotonneux et fatigué, il se contentait de compter le nombre de bougies manquantes sur le lustre.

- Ça y est, il est réveillé, constata une voix féminine qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Barbara.

- Tonks, va prévenir Dumbledore, fit une voix d'homme qu'Harry par contre ne connaissait pas.

- Fais attention à lui Marius, n'oublie pas qu'il sort de convalescence, fit Tonks.

L'instant d'après, le bruit d'une porte doucement claquée se fit entendre. Un homme aux cheveux châtains et avec d'extraordinaires yeux bleus prit la place du lustre dans le champ de vision d'Harry.

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à situer la tête de cet inconnu dans sa mémoire. Puis il comprit qu'il avait à faire au professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, Marius Thargal.

- Harry ? Tu peux nous entendre ? s'inquiéta Barbara en se penchant également au dessus de lui.

Harry la trouva vraiment très jolie, habillée comme pour un bal. Il aurait bien aimé voir cette robe portée par… Mais l'esprit d'Harry se porta sur les incroyables yeux de Marius Thargal. Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux.

- Il a l'air d'être encore sonné. Je ne préfère pas lui lancer le sort _Enervatum _sans l'avis de Dumbledore.

Harry soupira légèrement. Il avait grand sommeil mais un besoin intense de combler ce vide était plus fort que tout. Il se redressa lentement sous le regard éberlué de Barbara et de Marius. Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur le divan. Il scruta un instant hébété les motifs torsadés du vieux tapis à ses pieds puis il leva doucement la tête essayant d'adapter sa vue à chaque horizon qu'il découvrait : les pieds d'une table basse, deux fauteuils, un buffet et le mur avec la porte au fond. Il tourna la tête lentement vers Marius et Barbara. La première question qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut d'instinct :

- Où sont les Grogneurs ?

Sa voix était basse et étrangement rauque. Barbara tressaillit un peu. Á son air, Harry devait ressembler à un zombie. Marius fronça les sourcils.

- Ils ont disparu. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Disparus ? fit Harry, ignorant la question. Comment cela ?

- Apparemment d'après Albus, vous avez réussi à les faire fuir.

- Qui ça 'vous' ? dit-il perdu.

Il manqua l'air stupéfait des deux autres et se leva brusquement. Son cœur l'oppressait et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sans vouloir entendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Remus, Tonks et Albus.

- Harry, intervint Marius, sois raisonnable, reste assis encore un peu.

- Harry ? interrogea Albus l'air grave.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'Elementarus d'Eau. Peut-être que si Marius lui expliquait comment il avait réussi à faire fuir les Grogneurs et surtout avec _qui_, il n'aurait plus cet affreux sentiment de vide au fond de lui.

- Qui ça 'vous' ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Toi…toi et Hermione, balbutia Marius l'air sidéré.

Harry se tourna alors vers la sortie pour réfléchir seul sur le nom de cette Hermione…

XXXXXXXXX

La respiration haletante, Nèpe courrait comme un dément dans les ruelles de ce maudit quartier sorcier de Londres. Il s'arrêta sous une petite arcade non loin d'un boulevard qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre les quais. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction ses bras trembler puis ses jambes et finalement tout son corps. Incapable du moindre contrôle sur son corps, il s'effondra contre le mur, envahi par les bouffées de vapeur qu'il exhalait par saccade.

Il avait _ressenti_ la magie.

Pour la première fois dans sa misérable vie de Cracmol, il avait ressenti la magie… C'était comme une décharge d'électricité statique qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Il avait bien fait de rester à l'écart de la maison de Potter car le phénomène qui s'était insinué en lui, l'avait laissé aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Incapable de s'échapper, il aurait été découvert par la bande de sorciers qui avaient transplané devant le perron de la maison. Et il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau face à eux…

Nèpe se releva lentement et rajusta ses vêtements moldus pour traverser le boulevard animé à cette heure de la nuit. Cette expérience magique avait ravivé en lui le fiel qu'il secrétait depuis son plus jeune âge. D'abord animé d'une joie malsaine d'avoir 'ressenti', il voulait désormais que tout cela cesse… Il n'aurait _jamais_ de pouvoir magique, il ne pourrait _jamais_ se servir d'une baguette… Il n'était bon qu'à vivre avec ces êtres qu'il bousculait sans ménagement en ce moment même sur le trottoir enneigé… Qu'il les détestait ! Oui, il les détestait tous : Moldus, Sorciers… et même ces Grogneurs qui n'étaient que des suppôts de Satan, bons à bouffer la magie et bons à rien au final…

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et partit dans un rire aigrelet, les passants s'écartant de ce fou à l'air échevelé. Oh oui, bons à rien au final ! Potter et sa source avaient été plus forts !! Et, à l'heure actuelle, les Grogneurs devaient digérer avec difficulté, quelque part dans leur trou, la décharge magique qui leur avaient été envoyée en guise d'accueil. Ah ça, ils en avaient bouffé de la magie… Jusqu'à l'indigestion… C'était décidément trop risible. Son rire redoubla d'intensité mais il dut bientôt se calmer car il venait de voir deux agents de police Moldus qui avançaient dans sa direction. Il reprit rapidement sa marche et les distança suffisamment pour reprendre le fil de ses sombres pensées.

L'alliance avec les Grogneurs s'avérait plus décevante que prévu… Il ne comprenait décidément pas ces créatures ni leurs motivations profondes. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient très âgées et leurs longues phases de sommeil au cours de l'Histoire avaient dû leur dérégler le peu de cervelle moisie qui siégeait dans leur crâne putride...

Nèpe repartit à nouveau dans un fou rire nerveux qui se mua rapidement en sanglot étouffé : il venait de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec un Grogneur… C'était en juin, peu après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La découverte d'une telle créature sur les lieux mêmes des affrontements, quelques heures après qu'ils aient cessé, avait plongé Nèpe dans une terreur indicible…

Asmodeus l'avait traîné sur ces lieux qui puaient l'horreur à trois kilomètres. Même des Cracmols comme eux avaient pu percevoir cette décharge de magie noire lâchée quelques heures auparavant. Puis, Nèpe avait été le premier à voir la créature grâce à des appareils de détection qu'il avait dérobés. Elle avançait parmi les débris de la végétation en s'arrêtant et reniflant l'air ambiant. Telle une charogne, elle captait alors avec ses mains les courants invisibles de la magie pour les avaler, tout en se balançant de gauche à droite. Quand, à son tour, elle les avait repérés, elle avait fondu sur eux à la vitesse du vent. Nèpe, à moitié caché derrière son maître, s'était rendu compte alors à quel point la créature était grande. Plus tard, Nèpe avait même appris qu'elle avait un nom : Eryiol…(1)

Si le Cracmol avait eu quelques difficultés à s'adapter à la vision du Grogneur, il ne s'habituerait jamais en revanche à sa voix…

Nèpe s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue, se faisant klaxonner au passage par tous les véhicules qui le frôlèrent dangereusement, puis il reprit sa marche en resserrant le col de son manteau. Oh non, jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire. Déjà, les Grogneurs éprouvaient de grandes difficultés à s'exprimer. Peut-être parce que leur langue était depuis longtemps tombée en putréfaction… De nouveau Nèpe repartit dans un petit rire nerveux. Il approchait maintenant des docks et là, personne n'entendrait plus ses marmonnements ponctués de petits rires de dément.

Ce jour-là, sur ce champ de bataille, il aurait bien donné n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de cette voix gutturale au point de lui laisser encore à ce jour de longs frissons dans la colonne vertébrale… Mais force avait été de constater que la petite discussion qui s'était alors engagée entre Asmodeus et Eriol s'était avérée fructueuse, tant par les précieux renseignements que la créature leur avait fournis, que par le pacte qu'ils avaient au final conclu.

Certes ces renseignements avaient été 'difficiles' à obtenir et si les petits 'chéris' de son Maître n'avaient pas été là, ce jour-là pour les protéger, Nèpe n'aurait pas donné cher de leurs peaux. Les petits scorpions noirs avaient fait bloc devant la boule de feu lancée par le Grogneur, agacé par les questions d'Asmodeus. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché et avait continué à lui poser des questions. La créature, semblant un instant décontenancé par l'absorption du feu par la cuirasse vivante, avait recommencé à se balancer de gauche à droite, par mouvements saccadés. Elle semblait très nerveuse. Aussi Asmodeus, à force de persuasion en lui promettant monts et merveilles, avait réussi à savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Et Nèpe, malgré la frousse viscérale qui l'avait saisi suite à la boule de feu, avait sur le moment été bouleversé par la révélation du Grogneur. Cela lui avait permis de comprendre, bien qu'il éprouvait encore à l'heure actuelle des difficultés à l'assimiler, que les Grogneurs avaient été auparavant des sorciers…

Le pacte qu'ils avaient ensuite conclu assurait à Asmodeus le soutien du Grogneur pour lui collecter les artefacts nécessaires à son vaste projet. En échange le Grogneur serait fourni en magie de premier choix le moment venu…

Nèpe arriva enfin devant l'entrepôt désaffecté. Il leva la tête vers la grande baie vitrée du seul bureau situé à l'étage. La quasi pleine lune se reflétait contre la vitre et Nèpe ne put distinguer si Asmodeus était derrière à guetter son rapport. Le Cracmol avança en titubant vers la porte métallique située sur le côté du vaste hangar. Avant de tourner la poignée, il sentit refluer en lui une vague de bile acide. Il vomit aussitôt toute l'amertume et le stress de cette mission ratée… Sa vie ne se jouait plus qu'à un fil… Il devait tout faire pour se racheter aux yeux de son maître. Et pour cela il avait une idée…

XXXXXXXX

Harry pila net devant les trois sorciers qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon. Ceux-ci purent alors voir tout le cheminement mental de la réponse de Marius dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

- Hermione, Hermione…murmura Harry pour lui-même, comme s'il cherchait une consonance particulière dans la prononciation.

Une déchirure lui traversa alors l'esprit à toute vitesse. Des flashs d'images et de sons ressurgirent avec force et souffrance dans sa tête. Harry tomba à genoux en criant de douleur et en serrant fort de ses deux mains, ses tempes douloureuses.

- Elle a voulu m'effacer la mémoire ! Elle a voulu que je l'oublie !! cria-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?!!

Les cinq autres personnes restèrent silencieuses. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait soudain avoir tout le poids de son âge sur les épaules. Tonks se serrait machinalement les mains. Remus regardait le sol, les poings serrés, le visage dur et fermé.

- Harry ? finit par dire Albus. Toi et Hermione avez subi un choc important. Tu devrais t'allonger encore un peu. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais avant il faut que tu répondes à certaines de mes questions.

Le vieil homme aida Harry à se relever. Celui-ci aurait volontiers envoyé paître ailleurs tous ces visages graves mais il se laissa docilement ramener vers le divan.

- Je veux la voir, marmonna-t-il pour la forme.

- Ce n'est… pas possible pour le moment, fit Albus d'une voix triste.

- Ouais et avec vous, les moments durent des éternités, répliqua vertement Harry en prenant le parti d'afficher son énervement.

S'il n'avait pas la force d'aller chercher lui-même où était Hermione, au moins il ferait savoir aux autres que la situation ne l'enchantait guère. Il ignora superbement les airs déstabilisés des autres et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

- Où est-elle ? grommela-t-il.

- …Entre de bonnes mains, fit Albus en soupirant. Harry, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Six Grogneurs ont pénétré dans la maison juste après que minuit ait sonné.

Harry ne réagit pas quand les autres furent saisis par le nombre de Grogneurs qu'il avait cité. Il poursuivit de la façon la plus neutre possible son récit.

- Nous sommes montés au grenier en espérant s'échapper avec les anciens balais mais… ils ne marchaient pas avec Hermione.

Harry s'interrompit en se remémorant ce que lui avait alors dit Hermione.

- Á cause des pierres de neige, comprit Albus.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête. Savoir comment Dumbledore connaissait l'existence des pierres de neige l'intéressait peu pour le moment.

- Le plus grand des Grogneurs, celui sur qui j'avais déjà lancé un sort en septembre, a créé une boule de feu et Hermione et moi avons répliqué par un _Protego offendere_ en combinant nos baguettes.

- L'idée de combiner vos baguettes vous est venue toute seule ? demanda posément Albus.

Cette fois-ci Harry releva la tête. Il savait que la question de son ancien directeur était loin d'être anodine. Il en eut soudain assez de devoir rester ainsi à répondre aux questions, il voulait aussi des vraies réponses.

- Non, finit par répondre Harry, c'est Hermione qui en a eu l'idée. Après je ne me souviens plus. Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Se sont-ils vraiment enfuis ? Et bon sang, où est Hermione ?!!

- Elle…elle est restée dans le grenier, répondit Remus.

Ce dernier regardait à travers la fenêtre du salon, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de soirée.

- Comment va-t-elle ? fit Harry, réalisant soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas _du tout_ dans leur attitude à tous.

Inquiet, il tourna la tête vers Remus. Quand au bout de quelques instants, personne ne répondit à sa question, Harry se mit à blêmir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? balbutia-t-il d'une voix hachée, que s'est-il passé ?! Remus ?!

Celui-ci détacha son regard de la rue enneigée et porta un regard lourd de reproches vers Harry.

- Elle est grièvement blessée, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et tu ne pourras _plus_ _jamais_ la voir.

- Remus ! intervint brusquement Albus. Si cela s'est déroulé comme je le pense, Harry ne peut pas comprendre !

Remus eut soudain l'air très las. Il coula un rapide regard d'excuse à l'égard d'Harry et quitta le salon aussitôt.

- Grièvement blessée ?! s'exclama Harry en se levant du canapé.

Le feu de la cheminée se mit à vrombir et des étincelles apparurent dans les lanternes murales.

- Harry ! Calme-toi ! s'inquiéta Tonks, tu ne dois pas te laisser dominer par tes sens d'Elementarus !

- Cela m'est égal ! répliqua Harry, acerbe. Je veux qu'on me dise une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'a Hermione !!

Les lanternes éclatèrent toutes en même temps en une gerbe d'étincelles pour ponctuer ses propos. Barbara sursauta en regardant avec effarement Harry. Des flammes se mirent à lécher le dallage devant l'âtre et Marius dut les éteindre d'un simple claquement de doigts en aspergeant d'eau au passage le vieux tapis. Albus soupira profondément.

- Harry, je te prierais de te calmer si tu veux que l'on discute avec toi normalement.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Maintenant que tu as récupéré tes esprits, il serait trop risqué pour la vie d'Hermione que tu restes ici.

Harry resta un instant saisi. Il mettait la vie d'Hermione en danger…

- Allons dans mon bureau, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers la cheminée et sortit du petit pot situé à côté de l'âtre, une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Harry serra les mâchoires et faisant un effort sur lui-même, il imita le directeur de Poudlard en tourbillonnant vers l'antique château.

XXXXXXXX

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Maëlus Torve à ses deux collègues en pénétrant dans le grenier.

Leonus Bellicar et Galate Sprit secouèrent la tête sinistrement. Le maître des potions avait rapporté tout son stock de fioles correspondant à la demande spécifique de son directeur. Il avait été fort surpris de voir débarquer ses deux amis et collègues à l'ELFE en cette nuit de la Saint Sylvestre. Rapidement mis au courant, il avait participé du mieux qu'il pouvait en rapportant ce que lui avait demandé Gallilus Narval. Ce dernier accusait une grande fatigue et Torve avait un instant eu peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse en le voyant arriver dans son bureau par poudre de d'Anticheminette bleue. Le directeur de l'ELFE lui avait rapidement donné ses instructions et était parti rejoindre Bellicar et Sprit dans le grenier de la maison Londubat.

Narval était actuellement entouré d'un cercle runique inversé doublé d'un lot impressionnant de roches antitelluriques. Leonus et Galate venaient juste de finir de disperser la poudre de corne de licorne autour du cercle. Les trois professeurs contemplaient maintenant avec respect, le travail de leur supérieur. Celui s'était isolé avec Hermione et appliquait au-dessus du corps de cette dernière différents instruments qui émettaient tous des sons plus ou moins différents.

- Comment ça se passe en bas ? demanda Galate à Maëlus en frissonnant dans sa robe de soirée.

Leonus s'en aperçut et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour réchauffer par un sort sa fiancée. Celle-ci l'arrêta vivement pendant que Maëlus le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Leo !

Le sous-directeur sembla tout-à-coup réaliser son erreur et rangea sa baguette, l'air mortifié. Il se défit néanmoins de sa veste d'apparat et couvrit les épaules de Galate.

- J'ai croisé Lupin, il sortait du salon, visiblement énervé, finit par répondre Maëlus Torve. Je parie que Potter s'est réveillé.

- Le pauvre…murmura Galate, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand il saura.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le halo de lumière que dégageaient les roches antitelluriques. C'était la seule source de lumière et le reste du grenier était plongé dans l'obscurité. Á quelques mètres d'eux béait le trou laissé par le passage des Grogneurs lors de leur fuite. Ils avaient littéralement arraché une fenêtre œil-de-bœuf et désormais un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

- Pourvu qu'elle se réveille, reprit Galate, les larmes aux yeux, en serrant la veste autour de ses épaules. Elle ne méritait pas cela…

XXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore s'assit rapidement dans son fauteuil et Fumseck vint aussitôt se percher sur son épaule. Harry s'affala également dans un fauteuil en face du bureau et scruta attentivement le sorcier qui fut son mentor pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Hermione est actuellement inconsciente. Gallilus Narval est en train de l'examiner et il est le plus à même de la faire revenir parmi nous.

Harry acquiesça, l'air sombre. Il avait des nausées depuis son arrivée par cheminée et il doutait fort que ce soit la poudre de Cheminette qui fasse cet effet. Le directeur de Poudlard le regardait à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. Le silence prolongé qui s'en suivit fut finalement rompu par le vieux sorcier.

- Tu es devenu un Magnimage, Harry.

- Un quoi !

- Un Magnimage est un sorcier de puissance magique supérieure aux autres.

- Vous m'avez déjà dit un truc de ce genre en juin, vous vous souvenez ?! lança durement Harry. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'état de santé d'Hermione, ajouta-t-il avec colère.

- Il y a un rapport, Harry et je vais te l'expliquer. Lors de ton dernier jour à Poudlard, je t'avais mis en garde pour contrôler ta magie. Je n'envisageais alors pas que ta puissance aurait pris une telle ampleur et mis en danger la vie d'Hermione.

Harry sentit une nausée plus forte que les précédentes remonter aux bords de ses lèvres. Dumbledore poursuivit son explication.

- En juin, tu as dû développer et pousser au maximum ton aura magique pour vaincre Jedusor. Le contre-coup de cette libération de magie est difficile à assimiler : cela rend le sorcier instable. Je savais qu'en détruisant Voldemort, tu subirais ce contre-coup, mais connaissant tes capacités, je pensais que tu arriverais à passer le cap. Je n'avais, hélas, pas prévu que Severus interviendrait dans ce fragile équilibre…

- Le professeur Rogue ?! l'interrompit Harry déstabilisé. Mais qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans ?

- Severus t'a donné ses derniers pouvoirs magiques. J'ai pourtant plusieurs fois essayé de le convaincre de ton potentiel. Il n'a jamais eu confiance en tes capacités, ajouta-t-il, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Harry écoutait, attentif aux explications du vieux sorcier. Ce dernier se leva de son bureau et Fumsek rejoignit son perchoir aussitôt. Le directeur marcha vers un tableau représentant un sorcier d'âge mûr aux yeux bleu pâle et à l'allure familière qui le scrutait paternellement.

- Quand Severus t'a transféré son aura : tu es devenu ce qu'on appelle un Magnimage, une sorte de récepteur de magie, et Severus, un Sorcier-source c'est à dire l'émetteur ; vous avez établi un lien particulier qui est dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Peu de sorciers ont établi ce type de liens au cours des siècles. C'est un lien de magie ancienne qui nécessite une grande maîtrise de soi et une bonne connaissance de son environnement : choses auxquelles tu n'étais pas formé… ainsi que Severus.

- Vous…vous voulez dire que c'est ce…ce transfert qui a tué le professeur Rogue ?

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça.

- Mais je pensais que c'était sa blessure qui l'avait…

Harry ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Se remémorer les derniers instants en compagnie du professeur Rogue lui était difficile. Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui permit pas pourtant cet instant de faiblesse.

- Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé quand Severus s'est éteint ?

- Son… son corps est redevenu poussière. Une poussière qui scintillait comme… comme des étoiles.

- Seul un Sorcier-source peut disparaître de la sorte. Le statut du sorcier émetteur est très risqué. Un canal qu'il ne contrôle pas, est ouvert entre son aura magique et son environnement. Le Sorcier-source est ainsi hautement fragilisé : il lui faut une santé physique irréprochable et la pratique de la magie le fatigue rapidement. Les sorciers qui ne sont pas préparés au lien meurent rapidement… Ce fut le cas du professeur Rogue… Je pensais que comme le lien était rompu avec la mort de Severus, tu ne pourrais pas en créer un autre. C'était une erreur et j'aurais dû mieux t'avertir…

Harry qui assimilait peu à peu les explications du vieux sorcier, ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que ce dernier s'était interrompu. Le jeune homme réfléchissait confusément et soudain, la réalité le rattrapa cruellement :

- Alors Hermione est…

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge : il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Je crains qu'Hermione soit devenue une Sorcière-source, Harry, dit doucement Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner. « Non ! Pas Hermione ! » hurlait son esprit. Dumbledore, implacable, lui dit alors la vérité, cette vérité qui faisait si mal :

- Tout contact avec la magie lui sera désormais dangereux ; elle devra apprendre à se protéger. Il ne faudra plus que tu l'approches, Harry, au risque de la tuer…

Le jeune homme porta alors ses mains à son visage, les coudes sur ses genoux. La douleur et la culpabilité ressurgirent dans ses paroles :

- Alors…alors à cause de moi, elle ne pourra plus jamais vivre comme les autres sorciers…

Désespéré, Harry regarda ses mains.

- Que va-t-elle devenir maintenant ? Que va-t-elle faire de sa vie ?

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix d'Harry se cassa. Glacé par l'amertume de ne pas avoir vu et su plus tôt ce qu'il leur arrivait, il sentit ses yeux le brûler.

- Elle le savait, dit-il d'une voix rauque en fixant toujours ses mains. Elle le savait et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Albus se contenta de le regarder, l'air grave.

- Et pourtant…. Et pourtant, maintenant que tout est clair dans mon esprit…Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas su voir ce qu'il lui arrivait !! se reprocha-t-il en redressant la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux Dumbledore. Professeur, j'aurais dû me rendre compte ! Être plus insistant quand je la sentais faiblir… J'aurais dû persister dans ma recherche sur son besoin de sommeil… Je n'ai pas su voir…

- Non, Harry tu te trompes, tu as su voir en elle des changements beaucoup plus insidieux que seul un Magnimage pouvait percevoir. Tu ne savais tout simplement pas ce que c'était. Et puis d'autres phénomènes entrent en compte, en particulier le fait que tu sois un Elementarus. Cela ne t'a pas permis d'avoir les idées très claires. C'était plutôt à nous, tous ceux en dehors de toi qui la côtoyaient, qui auraient dû être plus attentifs à tous ses changements…

Dumbledore soupira profondément et Fumseck inclina la tête sur le côté en poussant un tremolo de réconfort.

- Harry, il faut que tu récupères tes forces. Les évènements de cette nuit ont eu beaucoup plus d'impacts que tu ne l'imagines. Il faudra les affronter la tête reposée.

Harry ramena un regard effaré vers le visage du directeur de Poudlard l'air de dire « vous n'y pensez pas ! »

- Une chambre doit d'ors et déjà être préparée à ton attention. Harry, tu _dois_ te reposer. Dès qu'Hermione aura repris connaissance, je viendrai en personne te prévenir.

Harry acquiesça en guise de remerciement. Il savait que son esprit aurait du mal à se mettre au repos mais il sentait son corps courbaturé et à bout de force. Il se leva machinalement et suivi le directeur jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. Il sentit à peine la main du vieil homme se poser sur son épaule en signe d'au revoir.

S'allonger sur le lit lui paraissait une idée saugrenue mais il le fit quand même par automatisme. Étendu tout habillé sur le plaid, il laissa son esprit vagabonder… Quelque part, dans les méandres de son cerveau, des yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice ou s'emplissaient de tendresse… Harry murmura son prénom pour l'appeler et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes comme pour mieux la retrouver dans son sommeil.

XXXXXXXX

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Les souvenirs ressurgirent dans les pensées du Gryffondor. L'attaque des Grogneurs, la perte de connaissance de son amie et enfin son entretien avec Dumbledore, tous ces souvenirs lui serrèrent le cœur et il posa ses deux mains sur ses yeux. Les mêmes images d'une jeune femme tantôt riante, moralisatrice ou plongée dans ses pensées défilèrent sous ses paupières closes. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier…

« Hermione ». Le nom de la jeune femme qui avait si souvent occupée ses pensées ces derniers mois résonnait dans sa tête comme une douleur lancinante, s'insinuant dans chaque pore de sa peau. Beaucoup de questions avaient enfin leur réponse. L'envie de sommeil de la jeune femme avait commencé à partir du moment où Harry avait fait d'elle une Sorcière-source. Il remonta loin dans son esprit pour deviner à partir de quel moment le lien s'était créé. Pour cela, instinctivement, il se remémora les contacts charnels qu'il avait eus avec elle… Cela avait commencé quand elle lui avait pris la main dans la cuisine de Kaïus, cet été, puis la caresse sur son bras au marais de Querdditch avait accentué le processus ainsi que les baisers sur la joue, sa main dans la sienne à plusieurs reprises. Tout ce en quoi il avait trouvé du réconfort, tout n'avait fait que renforcer le lien.

Et enfin cette soirée incroyable où Harry était devenu l'espace d'un instant, l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Ils s'étaient embrassés… et il l'avait serré si étroitement contre lui…

Cela n'avait été que pure folie. Le pire était de savoir qu'Hermione l'avait su dès le début.

Elle savait que leurs baisers avaient été des fruits mortels pour ses lèvres. Elle savait que leurs caresses mutuelles n'étaient que les prémices de la fin, de _sa_ fin. Et quand elle s'était à plusieurs reprises blottie contre lui, avait-elle cherché à mourir dans ses bras ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu s'effacer de sa vie ? Mais elle avait présumé de ses propres capacités à lui faire oublier quelqu'un comme elle.

Harry se rappellerait désormais ces moments avec autant de souffrance, en pensant aux conséquences, que de bonheur car il garderait au fond de son cœur ces instants précieux à tout jamais révolus…

* * *

(1) : Eriol signifie en celtique (d'après les écrits de Tolkien aussi) : celui qui sommeil seul. Ok, vous voilà pas plus avancés mais je le mets parce que je trouve sa signification euh… significative ? D

(2) : Bon ce chapitre va peut-être vous paraître bizarre parce qu'en faite les ¾ ont été écrits dès les débuts de MSDV : j'ai comme cela des extraits qui ont été écrits à droite et à gauche, je vous explique pas pour les recouper avec le cours de l'histoire après (moi, compliquée ? jamais)

N/a: Parce que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera en fin de semaine. Promis.


	19. Et Sorciers Sources

**N/a :** voilà ! Comme promis, voici la suite de MSDV, ce chapitre étant le pendant du 18ième. Merci pour vos reviews et particulièrement à Bartimeus (18 reviews, chapeau bas !). Mes réponses à vos commentaires sont comme d'habitude dans MyForum dans ma page bio.  
Un grand merci à mes correctrices : Loufoca, Le Saut de L'ange et la dernière recrue : Lupinette !! Je vous assure qu'elles font un boulot terrible…lol. Bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'espère)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : … et Sorciers-sources**

En cette première matinée de la nouvelle année, Harry restait allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas faim et il n'éprouvait aucune envie d'améliorer son hygiène corporelle. Á vrai dire, il se sentait apathique et vide de tout entrain. Á quoi bon de toute façon ? Puisqu'elle ne serait plus là… Plus là pour lui dire d'aller se nourrir, plus là pour lui faire remarquer son rasage imparfait ou ses cheveux vraiment trop… ébouriffés.

Hermione ne devrait plus faire de magie.

Comment le destin avait-il pu être aussi cruel ? Elle, plus que n'importe qui, avait tous les mérites pour devenir une des plus grandes sorcières de son époque. Elle ne pourrait plus côtoyer ses amis, se servir de sa baguette…

Harry pensa subitement à Pattenrond. Le chat avait-il deviné avant tout le monde que sa maîtresse était en danger ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de lui prendre sa baguette à plusieurs reprises? Et ces pierres de neige, Harry aurait dû comprendre qu'elles ne servaient qu'à retenir le plus longtemps possible sa magie. Tous ces indices avaient été l'évidence même mais Harry n'avait pas su ou voulu les voir…

Harry, encore tout habillé, se leva et s'approcha de la grande et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il regarda sans le voir le parc enneigé du château baigné d'une douce lueur en cette fin de matinée. Il se pencha vers la vitre et sentit la fraîcheur bienfaitrice engourdir son front. Il avait si souvent fait ce geste quand Voldemort s'amusait à le faire souffrir par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice. Harry ferma les yeux et voulut s'arrêter de penser. Si une tierce personne avait pu le voir à cet instant, elle aurait pu croire qu'Harry était une statue, ou bien qu'il avait été stupéfixé.

Un scintillement, comme des milliers d'étoiles en plein jour plus brillantes que la lumière solaire, apparut alors dans le ciel. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu mais Harry le sentit et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. « Il doit bien y avoir une solution !! pensa-t-il soudain. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela, il doit y avoir un moyen de rompre ce lien… ». Harry se mit à arpenter la chambre en long et en large. Le temps de son insouciance à l'égard d'Hermione était révolu. Il allait assumer désormais ce qu'il avait refusé depuis tous ces mois. Oui, il assumerait cette culpabilité qu'il avait volontairement enfouie en lui… Il briserait ce lien et il réduirait à néant les projets, quels qu'ils soient, de cet Asmodeus.

On toqua soudain à la porte et Harry arrêta la course de ses pas, le cœur battant. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il vit Viktor Krum se découper dans l'encadrement. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer en le saluant d'un simple hochement de tête. Le nouveau professeur avait une carrure imposante mais sa démarche était toujours aussi chaloupée que celle d'un cowboy.

- Bonjourr Harrry. Le prrofesseurr Dumbledorre m'a charrgé de te dirre qu'Herrmione était toujourrs inconsciente mais que son trrransferrt à Sainte Mangouste s'était bien passé.

Harry ne savait trop quoi dire. Il était gêné de se trouver en face de l'attrapeur bulgare. Il murmura un vague merci mais sentait poindre en lui une nervosité due à l'inaction à laquelle il était confiné. Et se voir apporter des nouvelles d'Hermione par un ancien prétendant alors qu'il ne pouvait plus l'approcher lui-même avait de quoi lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

- Marrrius m'a expliqué dans les grrandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé hierr soirr…

Harry zieuta rapidement vers Krum. Celui-ci paraissait fâché mais Harry se souvint qu'il avait toujours cette expression. Cependant une lueur dans la prunelle des yeux du bulgare le mettait mal à l'aise.

- C'est un grrand honneurr qu'Herrmione t'a fait, Harrry.

Le jeune homme resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Elle t'a choisi pourr devenirr son Magnimage. Je… j'aurrais aimé êtrre à ta place.

Là encore, Harry ne saisissait pas où voulait en venir le bulgare.

- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ce qu'implique être le Magnimage d'Hermione, répliqua-t-il finalement. J'ai…j'ai failli la tuer hier-soir…

Krum redressa imperceptiblement le torse et lança un regard flamboyant vers Harry.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne comprrends pas ce que cela implique. Elle _t'_a choisi, répéta-t-il en avançant lentement vers Harry.

Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait désormais nier que Krum avait vraiment l'air fâché. Il osa néanmoins répliquer :

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il n'est même pas question de choix, je pense d'ailleurs que no…notre lien s'est créé inconsciemment. Il est plutôt question d'avenir. Elle n'a pas voulu devenir ce qu'elle est. Comment aurait-elle pu vouloir s'écarter volontairement de la magie ?!

- Elle ne pourrra plus fairre de magie ? s'exclama soudain Krum, l'air stupéfait.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

- Mais, reprit le professeur de potions, le lien Sacrré n'empêche pas de se serrvir de la magie !

- Dans le cas d'Hermione, si ! rétorqua Harry sèchement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, notre lien a été trop évolutif…

- Alorrs tu… tu as failli…

- Oui, fit Harry énervé, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai failli la tuer… Et pour ne plus que cela se reproduise, je dois… je dois m'éloigner d'elle… Je…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Outre le fait qu'Hermione semblait condamnée à être exclue du monde sorcier, il réalisa pleinement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher, la réconforter…

- Non !! cria-t-il soudain devant l'air éberlué de Krum.

Parti dans ses pensées, Harry ne faisait plus attention à l'attrapeur bulgare. Harry devait trouver un moyen et il n'allait pas perdre de temps. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et percuta pêle-mêle Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Un peu perdu de se retrouver parmi eux, il les regarda ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Oh ! Prrrofesseurrr Krrrrum ! Bonjourrrr ! fit Luna d'un charmant sourire.

Ron haussa un sourcil inquiet vers le 'prrrofesseurrr' en question.

- Bonjourrr Miss Lovegood, fit ce dernier sobrement.

Il passa devant les jeunes gens en lançant un regard indéchiffrable vers Harry puis il les salua en quittant les lieux rapidement.

Quatre paires d'yeux se retournèrent instantanément vers le Magnimage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Ginny.

- Me dire qu'Hermione m'a fait un 'grand honneur' en devenant ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Les poings serrés, il se sentait bizarre, là sous le regard de ses amis. Il régnait autour de lui comme une sorte d'instabilité.

- D'après Tonks, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait, finit par dire Ron de façon brutale.

Harry rencontra le regard dur de son ami. Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Je savais qu'il… qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre nous mais…mais jamais je…

- Tu veux dire, le coupa sèchement Ginny, que tu te doutais de quelque chose ?!

- Oui…non, enfin notre relation était assez étrange.

Neville s'éclaira d'un sourire :

- Tu veux dire que tes sentiments à son égard ne t'ont pas aidé à y voir clair.

Harry le regarda un instant, hébété. « Mes sentiments à son égard ? » pensa-t-il désemparé.

- Arrête ça Harry ! lança soudain Ron.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de te voiler la face ?! Tu n'as été qu'un lâche depuis le début de…de tout ce gâchis !!

Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise. Ron avait toujours fait une tête de plus qu'Harry, aussi celui-ci dut lever son regard troublé vers le rouquin.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remettre les yeux en face des trous, Harry. Mais par ta faute, que tu en aies eu conscience ou non, Hermione est condamnée à être exilée de notre monde !!

- Je ne me voile plus la face, fit Harry les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami.

Il posa une main sur le poignet de Ron pour essayer de se dégager mais ce dernier resserra sa prise, les yeux flamboyants.

- J'espère que tu vas te ressaisir, Harry ! Et vite ! Hermione est _aussi _notre amie !

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait rarement vu Ron comme cela. Et ses paroles eurent le don de l'électriser. Bien sûr, il allait se ressaisir mais si Ron continuait à lui serrer le col aussi étroitement, il n'était plus très sûr de ressaisir quoique ce soit.

Au moment où Luna enjoignait Ron de le lâcher, Harry posa son autre main sur le poignet du jeune homme. Une décharge de magie parcourut les occupants de la pièce et Ron poussa un cri de douleur en projetant Harry au sol.

Ginny poussa un hoquet de surprise en regardant les marques de doigts rouges sur le poignet de son frère. Ce dernier regarda durement Harry qui se redressait lentement sur les coudes.

- Sale petit vicieux, cracha Ron.

Puis il tendit une main vers Harry pour l'aider à se redresser.

- Il fallait bien que je me ressaisisse, se justifia Harry en attrapant la main pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Neville et Ginny poussèrent un soupir de soulagement pendant que Ron frottait violemment le cuir chevelu de son ami.

- T'as intérêt à être en forme, mec. On a une Miss-je-sais-tout à ramener parmi nous.

Harry lança un sourire de reconnaissance envers Ron. Son soutien lui serait des plus précieux.

- J'ai repéré à la bibliothèque quelques livres qui pourraient peut-être nous aider à devenir intarissables sur les Sources. Vous venez ? fit Luna que toute cette agitation indifférait presque.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie bientôt suivie par le reste de la troupe.

XXXXXXXXX

Ils croisèrent dans les couloirs quelques fantômes qui chuchotèrent sur leur passage et Marius Tharghal qui les salua en tournant vers eux un visage grave. Son air sobre fut cependant nettement amoindri une fois qu'il se fut pris le pommeau d'une épée d'une armure en pleine poitrine. S'ensuivit une série de bruits assourdissants signifiant l'éboulement sans concession de l'armure. La petite troupe le laissa réparer sa maladresse en entendant le heaume invectiver vertement le professeur sur son incompétence. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Rusard énoncer un chapelet impressionnant d'injures à son égard.

- C'est normal, fit Luna pour qui ce mot avait quelque chose d'incongru dans sa bouche. Le concierge a trois fois plus de boulot avec lui qu'avec les élèves. Il passe son temps à réparer ses maladresses. Et puis dès que Miss Teigne et Thargal sont ensemble dans la même pièce, tu peux être sûre que dans les secondes qui suivent, la chatte a eu la queue écrasée par l'Elementarus.

- Hum, commenta Ginny, ça, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit fait par maladresse.

Les deux jeunes filles esquissèrent un sourire en coin et poussèrent les portes de la bibliothèque suivies des garçons.

XXXXXXXX

Il était là, près d'elle. Debout. Sombre. Il la scrutait de son regard si impénétrable. Hermione, en le voyant, sentit son ventre se contracter. Etait-elle morte ? Sinon que faisait-elle en face de _lui_ ?

Elle était allongée sur ce qui lui semblait être du coton, elle ne vérifia pas et se leva en ne quittant pas des yeux cet homme qu'elle avait par le passé tellement détesté. Les mains derrière le dos, vêtu de son habituelle robe noire, il la regarda se lever et s'approcher si près qu'il put voir la pâleur de ses traits et les milles questions dansant dans ses yeux.

- Du calme, Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas encore morte !

Sa voie profonde, comme un murmure venant d'une source souterraine, la fit cependant sursauter.

- Vous êtes dans le coma et il ne tient qu'à vous de retourner vivre sur Terre.

- Je ne veux pas, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Surpris, Severus Rogue plissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je mourrai car je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire et la préparation suffisante pour être une sorcière-source. Je mourrai, reprit-elle dans un murmure, et je ferai souffrir Harry à un moment ou un autre. Je…je ne veux pas retourner survivre.

Hermione s'interrompit saisie par ses propres paroles. Le professeur Rogue l'observa et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

- Vos propos sont la preuve que vous devez justement retourner d'où vous venez.

Elle le regarda, l'ai encore plus confus.

- Que…que voulez-vous d…

- Je doute que vous soyez prête à entendre cette explication, l'interrompit-il dans un soupir d'exaspération.

- Quant à votre remarque à l'instant sur votre manque de puissance, reprit-il avec désinvolture, elle est complètement fausse. Vous avez assez de puissance pour assumer votre rôle de Sorcière-source car croyez-moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, avec un Magnimage comme Potter, vous seriez déjà un tas de poussière.

Hermione déglutit avec peine mais sembla se ressaisir :

- Á quoi bon assumer le rôle de sorcière-source puisque je suis condamnée à mourir?…

- Qui ne l'est pas ? l'interrompit-il de nouveau. Comme vous l'avez précisé, il vous manque simplement une bonne préparation pour retarder l'échéance…

- Mais jusqu'à quand ? Dix mois, cinq ans ? Je le répète : je ne veux pas survivre ou vivre en sursis…

Les yeux ébène de son ancien professeur étincelèrent dangereusement.

- Ah ces Gryffondor ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents, ils ont un exemple sous les yeux aussi visible qu'un dragon dans une armoire à babille et ils ne voient rien…

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants, trop saisie par les paroles de Rogue pour répliquer. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous… vous voulez dire qu'_il_ … qu'_il_ est un Sorcier-source…

- Un sorcier-source vivant, oui ! fit Rogue de plus en plus excédé. Et Gallilus Narval a près de 180 ans alors vous avez encore de beaux jours devant vous, non ?

- Alors Dumbledore serait…

Pour toute réponse, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et sembla se contrôler pour éviter une réplique à n'en pas douter cinglante.

Hermione, le regard lointain, fixait un point imaginaire derrière son ancien professeur. Elle avait toujours cru, à partir du moment où elle avait su qu'elle était une Sorcière-source, qu'elle serait condamnée à plus ou moins long terme à être exclue de son monde d'adoption. Puis son lien se renforçant au fil des mois, elle avait compris que sa vie s'acheminait vers une impasse. Ne voulant pas faire de peine à ses amis, elle avait pris le parti de leur dissimuler ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'en avait pas pour autant cessé de se battre. Elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à contourner l'inéluctabilité de son sort, puis finalement, à retarder le plus possible l'échéance... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un Sorcier-source pouvait résister autant de temps.

Et voilà que Rogue venait lui annoncer coup sur coup que son lien ne la détruirait pas et que Narval semblait supporter malgré son grand âge un Magnimage aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Hermione resta un long moment plongée dans ses pensées…

Tout autour d'eux était d'un blanc doux et cotonneux. Hermione portait une robe de sorcière blanche qui scintillait d'une pâle lueur argentée mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Par contraste, la tenue sombre de Severus Rogue attirait le regard.

- Qui vous a dit de me raconter tout ça ? dit-elle doucement. Et où sommes-nous ? ajouta-t-elle ramenant brusquement son regard sur son ancien professeur.

Le visage de ce dernier prit une expression contrariée.

- Je _les_ avais prévenues que vous me poseriez ce genre de questions embarrassantes mais de toute façon, vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

- Mais…

- Êtes-vous, oui ou non, d'accord pour revenir sur Terre ? dit-il froidement, ignorant la tentative de la jeune fille pour en savoir plus.

Elle regarda alors son professeur droit dans les yeux et lui répondit par une question qui le laissa décontenancé.

- Etes-vous un ange ?

Severus Rogue, spécialiste en occlumencie, mit un certain temps à reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il était flatté par la question de la Gryffondor. Sa plus brillante élève qui n'était pas du genre à sortir des absurdités, venait de suggérer que lui, ancien Mangemort et tortionnaire attitré de Potter pendant sept ans, était devenu une créature céleste.

- Je suis, disons plutôt, un esprit, répondit-il finalement.

- Vous reverrai-je ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je ne pense pas mais votre question me donne ma réponse. Vous êtes enfin prête à accomplir votre destinée.

Sur ces mots, un brouillard enveloppa la jeune femme qui ne put bientôt ni bouger, ni distinguer son professeur.

- Ma destinée ? Quelle est-elle ? cria-t-elle paniquée.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Qu'Avalon vous protège, vous et votre Magnimage.

_Avalon…_

**(1)**

XXXXXXXXX

- Tenez ! Prenez ceux-là et celui-ci ! Avec les trois autres, on devrait avoir de quoi faire.

Ginny venait d'indiquer à Neville et Ron une bonne dizaine de grimoires jaunis par les ans qui siégeaient sur toute une étagère. Les cinq jeunes gens prirent bientôt place dans une alcôve de la bibliothèque. Eclairés par la lumière filtrant à travers les vieux vitraux et par de grands candélabres dispersés autour de leur table ronde, ils compulsaient assidûment toute ligne pouvant se référer au lien de Magnimage à Sorcier-source.

- Si vous trouvez quelque chose sur les liens Sacrés, baragouina Harry plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'encyclopédie des 'Pouvoirs ancestraux', c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont a parlé Hermione, à Halloween quand nous étions aux Trois Balais ? fit Luna d'un air absent en feuilletant à l'envers le troisième tome sur 'Les sorts qui nous relient tous'.

- Si… bredouilla Harry. Elle avait un livre de chevet qui avait ce titre.

Le jeune homme vérifia rapidement du coin de l'œil qu'il était à distance respectable de Ron pour éviter une autre empoignade. Cependant, il calcula mal sa retraite sécuritaire : Ginny, qui était à côté de lui, lui balança une taloche à l'arrière du crâne qui résonna dans toute la salle.

- Crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu avais les indices sous les yeux et tu n'as rien vu ?!! Change de lunettes !

La rouquine finit sa tirade par un marmonnement rageur et reporta son regard sur son livre 'La magie oubliée : ce qu'on vous a toujours caché' en maudissant le Gryffondor sur sept générations. Harry se massa les cheveux en une grimace douloureuse… La poigne Weasley était décidément redoutable.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, fit Luna en retournant son livre à l'endroit, les liens ancestraux concernent au moins deux sorciers et mettent en jeu une sorte de métamorphose entre les concernés.

- Métamorphose qui peut aboutir à la mort… murmura Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Une taloche plus tard précédée d'un 'Idiot-lis-donc-ton-livre-au-lieu-de-déprimer !', Harry reprenait sa lecture en soupirant.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans 'La magie à plusieurs, c'est bien plus facile !' fit Neville un quart d'heure plus tard en reposant le dernier livre qu'il devait décrypter.

Harry venait de leur expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'il avait retenu des Sorciers-source dans le paragraphe qu'il avait lu dans le livre d'Hermione et ils s'étaient tous remis aux recherches avec détermination. Malheureusement les livres choisis s'avéraient décevants.

- Si seulement on avait des indices sur des liens qui ont déjà existés, continua Neville en soupirant.

Harry releva lentement le nez de son ouvrage. Il fixa un instant Neville et celui-ci s'en aperçut. Mal à l'aise, le futur botaniste se tortilla sur son siège, un air interrogateur et inquiet flottant dans ses yeux. Harry savait qu'il devait _tout_ leur dire sur les liens ancestraux, ce qui se résumait en fait aux révélations de Dumbledore faîtes la veille, mais cela impliquait qu'il leur raconte le lien qu'il avait eu avec Rogue…

Il soupira profondément. Il attrapa la main de Ginny, qui s'apprêtait à lui balancer une troisième claque derrière la tête, et la reposa doucement sur la table en maintenant son poignet.

- Je connais un autre lien qui a existé…

Sa phrase fit se relever instantanément Luna et Ron de leurs livres et Ginny sembla abandonner toute velléité de faire sonner creux le crâne d'Harry.

- Il n'existe plus ? questionna Neville.

- Non, fit Harry tout bas, le Sorcier-source est mort…

- Qui étaient concernés par ce lien ? fit Luna d'une voix éthérée.

- Le Sorcier-source était… Rogue et le Magnimage, c'était …moi.

Le silence qui suivit ses propos aurait pu faire entendre le vol d'un moucheron espion à l'autre bout du château.

- Tu…tu veux dire, articula avec difficulté Ron, que…que Rogue est mort parce qu'il était ton Sorcier-source ?!

Harry hocha la tête de façon un peu raide. Penser à son ancien professeur signifiait qu'il devait repenser à tout le reste… Et le reste impliquait le sort lancé par Voldemort sur Rogue et le don incroyable de ce dernier à Harry…

- Harry, murmura Ginny.

Elle dut l'appeler une deuxième fois avant que ce dernier tourne son regard.

- Harry, lâche mon poignet… tu me fais mal.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors avec stupéfaction que Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et que son poignet, qu'il venait de lâcher était tout rouge.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama-t-il, je…

-… C'est bon, l'interrompit la benjamine Weasley en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est rien et tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur depuis le mois de juin concernant notre cher Rogue…

Harry s'excusa à faible voix et prit sa respiration avant de rapporter brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort, il y avait six mois de cela. Quand il eut finit son récit, il sentit soudain un poids énorme se délester de son cœur. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait plongé le reste du groupe dans un silence de réflexion.

- En poussière d'étoiles…, murmurait tout bas Neville.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette expression, fit Luna rêveusement, c'était le nom de la cérémonie qui avait lieu chaque siècle au palais des Sultans Ben Arez.

Harry tiqua sur le nom des Sultans.

- Et ? fit Ginny, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

Luna haussa les épaules.

- Je ne me souviens pas des détails mais c'est un sujet qu'a traité mon père lors de ses débuts à la tête du Chicaneur. Il n'était même pas encore marié à ma mère.

- On pourrait alors le retrouver dans les archives du Chicaneur ? s'exclama Ron enthousiaste.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Poudlard ne reçoit pas le Chicaneur.

- Oui mais Madame Pince, si, répliqua Luna sur un ton chantant. Elle collectionne tous les exemplaires du Chicaneur. Je le sais parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pendant ma première année pour que je demande à mon père qu'il lui fournisse les exemplaires manquant à sa collection.

- Ok et elle est où, Mme Pince ? demanda Ron en se levant.

- En vacances, répliqua Luna en tendant un bras pour le faire se rasseoir. Je vais lui écrire pour qu'elle nous autorise à jeter un coup d'œil à sa collection. Elle la garde à Poudlard, nous ne serons pas obligés d'aller chez elle… Enfin, si elle veut bien qu'on lise ses magazines…

Luna paraissait soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Les quatre autres personnes autour de la table se jetèrent alors des coups d'œil en coin. Pour être plus précis, les quatre _Gryffondor_ se jetèrent des regards pleins de sous-entendus…

- Ok, soupira Harry, allons-y.

- Où ? fit Luna surprise.

- Devant la porte du bureau de Mme Pince.

- Mais… fit Luna l'air perdu.

- Chut, mon cœur, fit Ron en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa petite amie.

- Si je ne m'abuse, demanda Harry à la cantonade, son bureau donne aussi sur ses appartements, non ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête à l'exception de Luna qui semblait partie dans ses rêveries habituelles. La main de Ron posée quelques instants auparavant sur sa bouche devait y être pour beaucoup.

- Bien, reprit Harry, alors avec un peu de chance nous n'aurons qu'une seule ouverture de porte à effectuer.

- Hum, c'est combien de points en moins déjà une violation de porte fermée ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

- Zéro, rétorqua Ron d'un air narquois, nous, nous ne sommes plus étudiants à Poudlard…

* * *

(1) : Alors la Grande question : Vous doutiez-vous que Gallilus était une Source et avait pour Magnimage Albus ?? (Auteur qui trépigne d'impatience pour lire vos impressions ! lol ) 


	20. Songes des mille et une nuits

Petit résumé des chapitres précédents parce que ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté… (ouh la vilaine !) :

Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.  
En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent coupable. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre lui et la jeune femme pour finalement aboutir à un échange de baisers qui transporte Harry vers un monde extatique… Mais plus pour longtemps… Le soir du réveillon, ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance.  
Harry apprend par la suite de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger dans un coma mortel. Ces amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré à l'aide du Chicaneur…  
Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval...

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**** Songes des mille et une nuits**

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ Au cours de ces derniers mois, je me suis souvent posée la question. Il est vrai que ma relation avec lui est assez compliquée. Nous avons toujours été proches l'un et l'autre, aussi proches que peuvent l'être des personnes qui ne sont pas du même sang et qui ne sont pas amoureuses. Il a toujours été mon meilleur ami et le garçon à qui j'aurais confié volontiers mes doutes et mes peines si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé…

Tout d'abord avec Voldemort. Sa menace planant sur nos têtes au cours de nos études à Poudlard a empêché toute tentative de me confier un peu plus à lui. Il avait vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter. Je pense maintenant qu'il aurait été très mal à l'aise si je lui avais confié par exemple mes sentiments à l'égard de Ron. Ron… Je ne le dirai probablement jamais à ce dernier mais il a été mon premier amour (Lockhart ne comptait pas, bien évidemment…)

Et puis après la chute du mage noir, j'ai vu un avenir des plus radieux s'offrir à nous. J'avais toujours un doute sur ce que j'allais entreprendre comme études mais j'étais avec mes amis et avec lui… Je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. L'été que j'entamais en sa compagnie se révéla merveilleux. Mais ce fut là aussi que tout commença…

En remontant dans les souvenirs de mon séjour chez l'oncle de Neville, j'ai tout de suite su que le lien Sacré s'était ouvert quand il m'a pris la main dans la cuisine de Kaïus. Sa détresse était alors si perceptible qu'un élan incommensurable de réconfort s'est emparé de moi. Si j'avais su alors les conséquences, ma réaction aurait-elle été différente ? Je ne pense pas. Si c'était à refaire, mon comportement aurait été le même, tout simplement parce que je ne contrôlais pas mes sentiments. Quelle ironie, quand j'y repense… moi qu'on disait la tête pensante, qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop, je m'étais laissée aller à une déraisonnable aide envers lui…

Je ne compris bien sûr pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait. Mes nuits se sont révélées par la suite agitées et peuplées de songes oscillant entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Mais une certitude persistait à chacun de mes réveils : il avait besoin de moi.

J'ai évolué pendant un certain temps à travers une sorte de brouillard intellectuel. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais sûre et certaine qu'un événement magique avait eu lieu. Mon besoin de sommeil a commencé à se faire cruellement sentir. J'étais devenue une vrai marmotte, pire que mon chat. Je dissimulais tant bien que mal cette envie mais malgré mes potions énergisantes et mes sorts d'autoénervation, les personnes autour de moi avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Surtout lui… Le maquillage sorcier allait m'être utile par la suite…

La rentrée à l'ELFE des Aurors approchait alors et elle détourna leur attention pendant un moment. Mais le premier jour au sein de mon université marqua un tournant dans ce qui me rongeait intérieurement.

Je fis la découverte des Grogneurs. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur… Leur chant diabolique raisonne encore à mes oreilles et je ne pourrai jamais oublier leurs paroles. Ce qu'ils pouvaient dire importait peu au final… quoique… Mais les entendre était un acte inhumain en soi. Leur voix, ce son, Merlin… Ce n'était pas humain… c'était au-delà, c'était en-dehors de toute compréhension. La réaction de mon corps à leur écoute n'a été que pur rejet par tous les pores de ma peau. Ma chair, mes os, mon sang, tout ce qui me constituait réagissait… J'aurais pu trembler, suer tous les litres d'eau que mon corps contenait, cracher toute la bile que ne pouvait plus contenir mon foie. Tout ça à la fois, mon corps en aurait été capable.

Pour les rejeter.

Pour rejeter leur abominable chant qui s'insinuait dans ma tête comme un poison asphyxiant toutes mes pensées. Et s'ajoutaient à cela leurs paroles suggérant ces choses… Ces choses qui m'apparaissaient alors si simples, si faciles à exécuter pour qu'enfin cesse ce chant contre nature, pour qu'enfin mon corps trouve la paix. Ils voulaient que j'arrache ses yeux et son coeur. Comment ces choses pouvaient m'apparaîtrent si simples à réaliser ? Aurait-il fallu que je lacère son torse ? Que j'entaille ses côtes ? Aurait-il fallu aussi que je déchire ses nerfs optiques pour retirer ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux …

Ses yeux, ce fut la première chose que je vis après la transe que m'avaient faite subir les Grogneurs. J'ai compris, par la suite, qu'il m'avait enfermée dans une bulle de protection magique.

Il m'avait protégée et moi… et moi, j'avais failli…

Mes sentiments à son égard furent dès lors très troubles. J'étais partagée entre la honte de ne pas avoir su faire face à ces nouveaux ennemis et cette impression, ce frémissement qui éveillait mon esprit et mon cœur à son approche…

_Est-ce de l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui ? _C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à me poser cette question. J'aurais pu facilement répondre oui mais jusqu'à quel degré ? Je tenais à lui, c'était certain, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je découvris alors ce que j'avais été capable de faire inconsciemment et ce qui s'était créé entre nous deux quand je dénichais un livre très intéressant lors de mes recherches à la bibliothèque de l'ELFE. Suite à la découverte des Grogneurs, je voulus me référer aux livres cités lors de notre lecture la veille avec les garçons. Ma recherche bibliographique se poursuivit sur plusieurs ouvrages et je finis par tomber sur _Les Liens Sacrés_…

Au moment de la découverte de ce livre, j'étais à quelques heures de mon rendez-vous avec Narval et j'appréhendais beaucoup ses questions. J'eus alors le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas que je lise ce livre immédiatement. Bien m'en prit car après l'avoir feuilleté le soir même, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de supporter un entretien ou même de regarder Harry en face…

_Les Liens Sacrés_ m'apporta des réponses au-delà de mes espérances… Il changea le cours de ma vie qui se révéla être condamnée à s'achever très prochainement. L'espoir de s'en sortir, de vivre était encore là mais… Quand jour après jour, on constate que ce qui nous ronge est toujours là et accroché en nous aussi sûrement que la sangsue qui nous pompe notre vie, quand on voit son corps chaque jour s'affaiblir un peu plus, les doutes grandissent… Pour se rendre compte qu'on est définitivement condamné… Merde… J'aurais préféré crever d'une mort violente. Pas le temps de se poser des questions, d'espérer pour rien…

Cette période de ma vie qui suivit ma rencontre avec les Grogneurs fut la plus dure… Nous venions de quitter une époque de guerre particulièrement éprouvante et je ne voulais pas rajouter de la peine à mes amis… Je voulais qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et qu'ils ne subissent pas les affres de l'attente comme moi… Et pourtant je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu me confier à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? J'ai pensé plus d'une fois à en parler à Remus. Mais pourquoi lui ? Cet homme avait autant souffert qu'Harry ou les autres. Cependant, je me sentais suffisamment proche de lui pour vouloir épancher mes larmes sur son épaule. Je sentais également qu'une relation ambiguë s'était engagée entre lui et moi... Mêlée d'affections retenues, de respect pour nos travaux mutuels… Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je sais que Remus aurait été un homme fait pour moi… Mais ça, c'était sous la première condition de ne jamais rencontrer Harry… Je sentais que ce dernier s'inquiétait pour moi. Parfois son attitude se teintait de remords et de culpabilité. Je me suis souvent demandée s'il avait deviné mes tourments. Le connaissant, il serait aussitôt venu m'en parler et il aurait affronté l'épreuve à mes côtés. Mais là, seul son instinct devait l'avoir averti de son implication involontaire dans le devenir de ma vie…

J'ai souvent voulu le rassurer mais tout ce que j'aurais réussi à faire aurait été de l'impliquer un peu plus et ça, je ne le voulais surtout pas… Je voulais le protéger, par tous les moyens. Quitte à inventer des mensonges. Comme pour les pierres de neige. J'ai longtemps hésité à les utiliser. Je connaissais les effets secondaires et les risques que contenaient ces artefacts d'anti-magie. Mais bientôt leur utilisation me fut indispensable. Je voulais tenir le plus longtemps possible et seules les pierres de neige me le permettaient. Je savais bien que cela était risqué pour ma santé et parfois des sautes d'humeur me prenaient. Mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés…

Pattenrond chercha plusieurs fois à me dérober ces pierres de neige. Mon chat avait cette incroyable capacité à voir au-delà des apparences et il avait deviné rapidement que toute utilisation de la magie m'était dangereuse sous toutes ses formes. Comme ma baguette ou les pierres de neige. Il est vrai que j'utilisais la force positive et négative de la magie avec une telle désinvolture qu'en d'autres circonstances, on m'aurait traitée d'inconsciente. Mais le désir incontrôlable de rester le plus longtemps à ses côtés était plus fort que tout. Malgré le fait que mon état actuel était ce qu'il était à cause de lui.

Aurais-je dû lui en vouloir ? Aurais-je dû lui hurler toute ma peine de finir ma vie comme ça tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu besoin de stabilité magique, parce qu'il avait été profondément perturbé par son combat avec Voldemort ?

Non. Je n'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir… Ce n'était pas sa faute !… Ni la mienne. Le lien s'était déclenché sans que nous en ayons conscience…

J'ai bien cru un soir cependant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il nous arrivait… J'avais tout fait jusque là pour que cela ne se sache pas et il m'avait quasiment mise au pied du mur en me demandant ce qu'il se passait entre nous ou comment je faisais pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait parfois ou pour savoir toutes ces choses qui me liait à lui par le lien… Heureusement la venue de Ron et Neville m'empêcha de lui révéler la vérité.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ … Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime… Mais est-ce que le lien ne déforme pas mes pensées ? Jusqu'où suis-je prête à aller avec lui ? Notre relation est si particulière… Dois-je me considérer comme simplement une fille amoureuse d'un garçon ?… Au cours des mois qui suivirent la découverte sur mon état, je fis des songes étranges qui auraient pu me renseigner sur ma situation sentimentale à l'égard d'Harry s'ils ne se finissaient pas invariablement en cauchemars. Mon état m'empêchait de dormir, aussi je faisais ces songes éveillée ajoutant parfois à ces derniers une note troublante de réalisme.

Mes songes étaient érotiques… D'un érotisme à me laisser tremblante au fond de mon lit, la gorge sèche et les lèvres en feu. Je rêvais d'Harry m'embrassant, me caressant et plus encore… Le désir que j'avais de lui commença à s'éveiller à cette période. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans la même pièce sans penser à ses mains, ses yeux, sa voix, son souffle chaud dans mon cou…

Cependant, lors de mes songes, tous les gestes charnels qu'il opérait sur ma peau s'évanouissaient quand dans un élan incontrôlable, j'étais prise d'une furieuse envie de lui arracher ses yeux et son cœur… Ma peur des Grogneurs et des actes qu'ils suggéraient avait été telle que ce que je redoutais le plus m'arrivait dans mes cauchemars.

J'ai le souvenir d'un de ces cauchemars qui fut particulièrement violent. Je savais que Harry m'évitait lui aussi du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis notre discussion avortée grâce à Ron et Neville. Son instinct devait l'avoir averti qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être trop près l'un de l'autre. J'ai ainsi passé les révisions pour mes examens d'Auror les plus étranges de ma vie. Le week-end avant les examens, j'étais plongée dans mes notes quand l'envie subite me prit d'aller le voir, d'aller m'expliquer avec lui sur cette distance que nous avions établie suite à notre conversation seul à seule quelque jours auparavant.

J'arrivais donc dans sa chambre. Il feuilletait un magazine sur les balais et semblait mortifié de me voir entrer. Je résistais à l'envie d'aller me blottir dans ses bras. Je compris cependant rapidement qu'il était troublé au-delà du raisonnable par ma présence. Et ma main posée sur sa cuisse suffit à le laisser me prendre dans ses bras. Merlin cette étreinte je la croyais si réelle alors… Nous échangeâmes alors un baiser qui me laissa pantelante puis ne pouvant plus contenir ce qui couvait en moi depuis trop longtemps, je l'allongeais sur le dos en continuant à l'embrasser pendant qu'il me caressait. Ce fut là que je compris que ce n'était encore qu'un de ces songes éveillés : une rage incontrôlable venait de s'emparer de moi m'obligeant à vouloir l'étrangler puis à lui arracher les yeux.

Mon réveil fut brutal et je constatais avec ahurissement que je me trouvais dans ma chambre devant mes notes et mes livres. Je mis un certain temps à reprendre pied dans la réalité ; j'avais encore la sensation de brûlure qu'Harry avait excercée sur mes poignets…

Toutes ces nouvelles émotions suscitaient chez moi une vague de réactions toutes plus contraires les unes que les autres. J'étais particulièrement embrouillée dans mes réflexions le concernant et cela m'énervait au plus au point comme après ma visite chez le Professeur McGonagall. Les révélations de Maugrey FolOeil m'avait laissé une impression d'amertume coincée dans la gorge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée qu'un Grogneur détruit en 1945 avait laissé place à ces organes que je tentais d'ôter à Harry dans mes songes. Ce dernier a voulu ce même soir me réconforter se doutant de mon trouble mais celui-ci était trop grand, trop profond pour que l'attitude de soutien de Harry ne m'écoeure pas. Je l'envoyais balader alors et en refermant la porte ce soir-là, je sus que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps à vivre…

Pourrais-je passer les examens ? Aurais-je le temps de passer mes vacances de Noël avec lui ?… Et surtout éprouvais-je définitivement pour lui des sentiments amoureux ? C'était autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse…

Arriva ce jour qui faillit alors me faire basculer vers les méandres de la déraison… Mes parents s'étaient faits poignarder par une personne qui était liée aux Manticores… et aux Grogneurs. Mon désarroi fut tel que je sombrais dans une sorte d'inconscience toute la journée de l'annonce de l'agression. J'étais présente, mes yeux étaient ouverts mais je n'étais plus là. Je fus d'ailleurs bien incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Mes parents allaient peut-être mourir par ma faute. Et quand je lus le mot retrouvé sur les lieux de l'agression, la vague de culpabilité qui clapotait depuis le matin sur le rivage de mon esprit menaça d'engloutir tous mes fondements de raison et de logique.

Savoir que mes parents étaient tirés d'affaire me permit de m'accrocher et ma bouée de sauvetage fut Harry quand je croisais son regard ce même soir…

Et je compris enfin…

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione se redressa subitement : elle était dans une chambre qui ressemblait à celle qu'avait occupée, il y avait trois ans de cela, à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, Mr.Weasley. Elle était seule : tant mieux, cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il n'y avait aucun tableau ou artefact magique dans la pièce. Les médicomages et donc ses amis savaient de quoi elle souffrait.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas, ou plutôt, ne sentit pas l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se tenait dans la pénombre, seuls quelques rayons solaires filtraient à travers des rideaux mal tirés et éclairaient le lit de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha tout doucement et au moment où Hermione sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, elle se retrouva plaquée sur son lit, un mouchoir imbibé d'une forte odeur sous le nez. « C'est un Moldu…ou un Cracmol » eut-elle juste le temps de penser avant de s'évanouir…

XXXXXXXX

Harry releva brutalement la tête de la pile de magazines qu'il feuilletait rapidement. Une infime décharge l'avait saisi au ventre. « Hermione ! » pensa-t-il aussitôt. Non ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser… mais pourtant au fond de lui, Harry perçut comme un malaise qui s'amplifiait lentement. Il ôta ses lunettes un instant pour se masser l'arrête du nez.

- Harry ? fit Ginny inquiète. Ça ne va pas?

- C'est normal que ça n'aille pas ! Il n'a rien mangé depuis des heures et le déjeuner est passé depuis longtemps! répliqua catégoriquement Ron. Harry, tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à grignoter ?

Harry esquissa un faible sourire en secouant négativement la tête.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en train d'opérer une violation de domicile...

La remarque du jeune homme eut l'effet escompté. Ginny s'empressa de fermer l'exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un coup d'œil sur la couverture de ce numéro fit savoir à Harry que Ginny s'était momentanément interrompue dans sa recherche sur les Sources pour s'absorber sur un article (passionnant) sur le guitariste des Bizar'sister atteint d'éclabouillite purulante.

En pénétrant dans le bureau de la bibliothécaire, ils s'étaient vite aperçus que cette dernière avait un système de rangement de ses exemplaires du Chicaneur très particulier. Tellement particulier qu'ils étaient obligés de lire chaque couverture de magazine une par une.

Harry reprit son exploration en essayant de taire cette sourde inquiétude qui l'avait pris au ventre quelque instant auparavant. Son regard tomba sur un numéro ancien. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il lut une des en-têtes : « La gloire des Sultans Ben Arez à jamais révolue : le scandale de la Poussière d'étoiles »

- Je l'ai !! s'écria-t-il.

Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui et Ginny lui arracha presque l'exemplaire des mains. Elle lança un _Replicata_ sur les pages de l'article qui les intéressaient et tout le monde s'empressa de retourner dans l'alcôve de la bibliothèque non sans avoir correctement rangé et reverrouillé le bureau de Mme Pince. Pendant qu'ils lisaient tous une copie de l'article, Harry, lui, regarda par la fenêtre. « Ben Arez » Maintenant qu'il voyait ce mot écrit sur papier, une impression de déjà lu refit surface. Il lui falllut quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du nom lu sur l'article des _Liens ancestraux_, livre qu'avait si souvent feuilleté Hermione… Hermione… Harry, là encore, perçut un tortillement ténu dans son ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'agita sur son siège et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se concentrer sur ce nom Ben Arez et essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu dessus.

- 'Le lien Sacré, où les étoiles et le soleil ne font qu'un. Citation d'Az machin Sorcier-source de la n-ième génération du Pascha Ben Arez'. Un truc de ce genre, récita-t-il tout haut.

Les autres levèrent le nez de leur article et le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

- Tu peux la refaire, là ? demanda Ron le sourcil relevé.

- Il doit parler d'Az Manir, intervint Luna qui lisait toujours l'article du Chicaneur, c'était le Vizir du Padischah Ben Arez au Vième siècle après JC. Il est connu pour avoir découvert le Yéti des sables.

Les autres se replongèrent aussitôt dans l'article, Harry y compris.

_« On ne fait plus la réputation de la fête centenaire des Sultans Ben Arez connue dans le monde entier. Toutefois il semblerait que ce rituel festif datant de plus de quinze siècles ait pris fin défintiivement le mois dernier et ce dans un bain de sang._

_En effet, les somptueuses réjouissances qui accompagnent ce rite familial resté secret aux yeux du public depuis tout ce temps, se sont achevées par le meurtre horrible de l'héritier Ben Arez. Le Chicaneur a enquêté et sait désormais que ce rite est mêlé de magie noire. L'héritier en aurait payé de sa vie ! La famille Ben Arez possèderait la plus grande collection de lampes maléfiques au monde alors M. Le Ministre qu'attendez-vous pour faire appel à la Commission Internationale Magique pour enquêter ?!!_

_Voici ce que nous a rapporté notre envoyé spécial : Après le traditionnel lâché de Poussière d'étoiles au-dessus du dôme du palais, la foule était en liesse de voir là le plus beau spectacle du siècle. La vision qu'offre le scintillement de la poussière est paraît-il absolument fabuleux. Est-ce pour faire oublier toute l'horreur qui se trame dans les sombres salles du palais ? Après le lâché, la famille du Padischah __**Aslim Ben Arez**__ accueille les hauts dignitaires du pays pour introniser leur héritier dans les arcanes du pouvoir._

_Ce fut là, selon les dires de K.Ch'her homme d'affaire à la retraite participant à la réception, qu'aurait été aperçu pour la dernière fois __**Om'ra Ben Arez**__, le sorcier héritier de l'empire familial. Accompagné par ses multiples serviteurs et par sa conseillère __**Zora Az Yasin**__, le prince héritier aurait brièvement salué la foule d'invités avant de s'éclipser rapidement._

_L'absence remarquée du vieux __**Vizir Walid Al'Hassan**__ et fidèle ami du Padischah fut également très commenté. D'après Q. Dayir, une jeune servante travaillant au Palais, le vieux sorcier n'était plus au mieux de sa forme depuis quelques temps. Nous reviendrons plus loin sur le pseudo état de santé du Vizir…_

_Peu après, le Padichah annonçait la grande nouvelle de la soirée : le mariage de son fils avec la princesse __**Rajaa Al'Sandi**__ et héritière également de l'Émirat arabe voisin. Autant dire que la nouvelle d'une telle alliance a réjoui les dignitaires sur l'avenir du pays. Gageons seulement que les occidentauxs verront s'intensifier les bras de fer sur la reprise du commerce du tapis volant. L'alliance hymenique entre ces deux nations arabes cache à peine tous les trafics de Sable Charmeur que ces pays vont pouvoir entamer. Il faudra désormais ajouter à cela tout le savoir-faire de la famille Ben Arez en matière d'Arts Obscurs…_

_Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée que la terrible nouvelle nous parvint. Á ce stade de l'enquête, le Chicaneur a relevé les précieux témoignages de certains serviteurs dont nous tairons bien sûr les noms pour leur survie. Le cadavre sans vie du Prince a été découvert dans un état atrocement mutilé. Une scène insoutenable aux dires des serviteurs. Et pour cause, la poitrine d'Om'ra Ben Arez était ouverte sur tout le côté gauche et les côtes ressortaient de part et d'autre de sa chair abominablement tailladée. Son organe cardiaque avait disparu ! Et le pire selon un des serviteurs fut de voir le visage du mort : baigné de sang, la bouche entrouverte en un rictus d'effroyable douleur, le Prince héritier n'avait plus que des orbites noires de sang et vides de tout oeil ! Cela est sans conteste la preuve de la pratique de magie noire ! _

_Quant au vieux Vizir Walid Al'Hassan dont l'état de santé déficient fut plus haut mis en avant, il n'en était hélas rien. Un des serviteurs nous a en effet révélé que quelques heures avant la cérémonie, il avait assisté à une scène qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier dans ses pires cauchemars… Il a vu se faire enfermer Al'Hassan dans un grand sarcophage en verre. Puis le padischah Ben Arez en personne s'est approché de ce cercueil transparent et a prononcé d'étranges paroles devant son conseiller encore vivant !! Ce dernier s'est alors littéralement dissous en poussière dorée !! Voilà encore une preuve que des actes peu glorieux ont lieu en ces lieux. Nous savons désormais avec quoi les Sultans Ben Arez distraient leur peuple. La poussière d'étoiles n'est autre que les restes d'un corps affreusement torturé!_

_Messieurs les dirigeants, réagissez !!! Il faut arrêter cette famille meurtrière !! Faut-il attendre de retrouver le cadavre de Zora Az Yasin, la conseillère disparue après la mort de son Prince, pour que le carnage cesse ? Agissez ! »_

Le teint légèrement livide, le groupe garda le silence une fois la lecture achevée.

- Le style de mon père était beaucoup moins imposant à cette époque, commenta Luna. Heureusement qu'il a durci sa plume depuis pour dénoncer les abus de notre Ministère.

- Oui, enfin, bon. Il faut bien reconnaître que ton père s'est trompé, fit remarquer pragmatiquement Ginny qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Ce Vizir Al'Hassan n'a pas été assassiné, il était un Sorcier-source et il est mort sans doute d'épuisement.

Les trois garçons, restés silencieux, croisèrent leurs regards. Harry comme les deux autres savait à quoi ils pensaient : le cœur et les yeux du Prince avaient disparus du cadavre…

- Tu crois que c'est un Grogneur qui a fait le coup ? questionna Ron la mine sombre en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée et pour l'heure il était bien trop concentré sur ce qui était arrivé au prince héritier pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre… Serait-il devenu comme lui, la cage thoracique ouverte et les orbites vides, si Hermione avait écouté les Grogneurs la veille ?

Il se redressa sur son siège après avoir été penché pendant toute la durée de la lecture. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était qu'un prétexte à son malaise. Il éprouvait comme une sorte d'étouffement. Un grand fracas suivit d'un bruit de chutes de livres se fit entendre à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et les jeunes gens s'empressèrent de cacher l'article sous les vieux grimoires.

- Et bien que vous en êtes studieux à rester ici ! fit quelques instants plus tard Tonks.

Elle avait le visage essoufflé.

- Je vous ai cherché dans pratiquement tout le château ! leur reprocha-t-elle.

- Hermione ?! fit Harry en se levant brusquement de son siège. Elle s'est réveillée ?!

Tonks secoua la tête en un faible sourire.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous dire que l'Ordre du Phénix venait de se reformer et qu'une réunion extraordinaire se tiendra ce soir à 18 heures dans la salle des professeurs. Vous êtes conviés à y participer.

La nouvelle laissa les jeunes gens pantois. Harry plus que les autres avait le teint livide. Á moitié nauséeux, il avait un grand besoin de prendre l'air. Tonks s'aperçut de son état.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, Harry. Elle est dans un secteur magnifugé à Sainte Mangouste et les protections du château empêchent ton lien de se tendre vers elle.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne s'en sentit pas mieux pour autant. Il s'écarta de la table et murmura un vague 'je vais prendre l'air' avant de s'éclipser de la bibliothèque.

* * *

_N/a :__ Petite rétrospective en ce début de chapitre pour montrer le point de vue d'Hermione. Sinon l'article du Chicaneur peut paraître indigeste, je vous l'accorde mais que voulez-vous, je suis de la génération Aladin de WaltDisney…on ne se refait pas… Blague à part, cet article a son importance…  
Prochain chapitre posté rapidement, même si mes chères correctrices ne l'ont pas corrigé à temps ! lol  
Sinon, j'ai une petite story sur Hermione&Remus sous le coude ; je vous la réserve au chaud le temps d'avoir des corrections adéquates ou vous voulez vous écorchés tout de suite les yeux par mes fautes d'orthographes immondes? Lol. A plus…  
_


	21. Par delà l'espace

_N/a :__ Et voilà, j'ai encore posté avec plusieurs mois d'intervalle… grrmmlleu. Je remercie avant tout mes correctrices Le saut de l'Ange, Loufoca et Lupinette pour leurs yeux aiguisés devant tant de fautes de goûts et d'accords. Merci également à tous les reviewers, mes réponses à leurs commentaires se trouvent comme d'habitude sur mon forum (voir le lien sur la page biographie). __La narration de cette histoire a essentiellement était basée du point de vue de Harry sauf quand il n'était pas présent dans une scène. Il y aura au cours de ce prochain chapitre des petits passages où Harry sera présent mais ce seront d'autres personnes qui exprimeront leur point de vue.  
Sinon, le début de ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire et cela s'en ressent dans la narration…__Cette histoire avance malgré tout et j'ai déjà rédigé au brouillon jusqu'au chapitre 24 ! toute fière J'arrive sur la fin et rédiger une fin, en un mot, c'est : atroce ! lol. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !_

Petit résumé des chapitres précédents:

Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ?  
Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.  
En parallèle, la santé de Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent coupable. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre lui et la jeune femme pour finalement aboutir à un échange de baisers qui transporte Harry vers un monde extatique… Mais plus pour longtemps… Le soir du réveillon, ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance.  
Harry apprend par la suite de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger dans un coma mortel. Ses amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré. Ils découvrent une sombre histoire de Sorciers-source et de Magnimage au palais des Sultans Ben Arez…  
Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval... Mais au moment où Hermione reprend conscience et espoir, elle se fait enlever…

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**** Par delà l'espace**

Hermione se réveilla à nouveau sur un lit au détail près qu'elle avait les pieds et les poings liés, accrochés aux montants du lit. Un bâillon lui scindait la bouche et lui meurtrissait les commissures des lèvres. Elle poussa un faible gémissement sous l'effet de la douleur. Son sang tambourinait durement à ses tempes et le narcoleptique qu'elle avait aspiré quelques heures auparavant laissait pour effet secondaire, une migraine particulièrement forte. Sa difficulté à respirer correctement n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La jeune femme tourna difficilement la tête à gauche et à droite. Elle constata qu'elle était dans une pièce qui avait pour seuls mobiliers le lit, une table et une chaise. La fenêtre avait les volets clos et elle ne distinguait les formes que par la seule présence d'un rai de lumière qui filtrait en dessous de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et la carrure musclée d'un homme se découpa dans l'embrasure. Hermione sursauta et plissa les yeux, éblouie par la lumière vive. La voix grave de l'homme raisonna dans la pièce :

- Doucement mes chéris, il ne faudrait pas effrayer notre invitée.

Malgré elle, Hermione restait fascinée par l'allure de l'homme. Celui-ci s'avança vers un côté du lit. Sa démarche était comme celle d'un félin, souple et sans bruit. Hermione put alors distinguer l'étrange vêtement de son 'hôte'. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé d'horreur quand elle constata à qui elle avait à faire. Ce ne pouvait qu'être cet Asmodeus, cet homme aux scorpions, qui se faisait obéir d'une Manticore et des Grogneurs…

L'homme se pencha vers elle, sa chevelure ébène tombant légèrement de ses épaules. Il tendit une main vers elle et Hermione se raidit aussitôt, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Asmodeus posa alors un doigt sur un bras et caressa lentement sa peau.

- Quel dommage que cette jolie peau finisse carbonisée… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione ferma les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter le regard étrangement fiévreux posé sur sa poitrine. Un désespoir sans borne l'envahit toute entière. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Utiliser sa magie maintenant alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller de son coma la replongerait probablement aussitôt dans le même état. Privée de mouvements et de paroles, elle ne pouvait que subir. Un cri de révolte se souleva au fond d'elle si bien que son corps eut un violent soubresaut.

L'homme ricana et dévia son doigt vers sa clavicule puis il descendit plus bas…et saisit brutalement à pleine main un de ses seins. Des larmes de rage et de dégoût envahirent le regard d'Hermione qui avait le corps complètement tendu.

- Tss-tss, ma mignonne. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, voyons.

L'homme se pencha un peu plus vers elle et sa langue vint lécher lentement sa joue.

- Je serais d'ici peu ton meilleur ami...

Hermione essayait à toute vitesse de trouver un moyen pour sortir de là. Il devait y avoir un moyen !! Elle ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas… Sentant de nouveau le désespoir l'envelopper, elle détourna la tête pour l'empêcher de continuer à lui mouiller le visage…

Il lâcha son sein et remonta sa main vers son visage pour le tourner à nouveau vers lui puis il lui murmura des mots en langue étrangère. Ses yeux flamboyaient mais Hermione avait depuis longtemps fermé les siens pour ne plus supporter ce regard. Elle serrait les dents et se concentrait sur la douleur que son bâillon lui procurait. Elle décida dans une ultime tentative raisonnée de rester passive et de ne plus réagir aux gestes de l'homme. Avec le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, elle pensait que l'homme se lasserait…

Elle n'osa plus respirer ni même ouvrir les yeux quand finalement l'homme cessa tout contact avec elle. Elle l'entendit faire quelques pas vers la porte.

- Occupe-toi d'elle à ta guise, murmura-t-il suavement. Mais ne me l'abîme pas trop, je veux moi aussi pouvoir m'amuser un peu après…

Hermione se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil et écarquilla les yeux de terreur : un autre homme se tenait près d'Asmodeus…. Hermione se mit à trembler. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela ! Mais l'autre homme semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit. Debout près d'elle, il porta une main à sa ceinture et la déboucla. Une odeur rance émanait de l'homme et Hermione en eut un haut de cœur. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop endolorie pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

L'homme lâcha sa ceinture au sol. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa aussi tomber au sol.

Elle n'avait jamais été lâche mais affronter _ça_ sans pouvoir se battre, sans pouvoir répliquer, sans même pouvoir faire de la magie… tout cela était au-delà de son courage.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main moite sur sa chemise d'hôpital.

Hermione sentit un deuxième haut de cœur la saisir. Il y avait quelques heures à peine, elle avait eut l'immense espoir que son destin n'était peut-être pas voué à une mort prochaine et maintenant…

Il remonta la main en faisant glisser le tissu pour dévoiler les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Et maintenant, Hermione souhaitait mourir.

Le souffle de l'homme s'accéléra.

La mort était préférable… plutôt que subir ce que le monde magique ne permettait pas… Dans son monde, les hommes et les femmes étaient à égalité. La force ou la contrainte physique n'avait aucun poids.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la peau de son ventre et les fit glisser lentement vers le haut.

Dans son monde, Hermione aurait, même sans baguette, facilement détachée ses liens… Mais là, sa puissance magique était beaucoup trop faible…

Il agrippa la poitrine d'Hermione et poussa un grondement rauque.

- Tu es à moi, maintenant, grogna-t-il.

Dans son monde, ses amis auraient été là pour la protéger. Dans son monde…

L'homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura des obscénités qu'elle entendait de loin mais qu'elle n'écoutait déjà plus…

Dans son monde, il y avait Harry…

Il descendit brutalement ses mains jusqu'à sa culotte.

« Harry » pensa Hermione du fond de sa torpeur. « Harry… »

Quand il commença à faire glisser le vêtement, Hermione eut un déclic. « Harry !! » Elle bougea alors dans tous les sens, poussant des cris étouffés et tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui lui coupaient la peau. Oui ! Harry !!! Harry viendrait à son secours comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Le lit se mit à vibrer sous ses gesticulations et l'homme dut arrêter son geste. Il leva alors la main brusquement en l'air pour la frapper…

XXXXXXXXX

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry entendit des pas claquer derrière lui. Il fut soulagé de constater que c'était Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet, il incita Harry à le suivre dans les cuisines. Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de manger, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose pour le moment : pouvoir penser à Hermione en paix.

- Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier soir, tiens ça te fera du bien, dit Ron en plaçant devant lui une assiette composée de petits sandwichs.

Harry en prit un machinalement et le mastiqua sans envie. Il avait vaguement conscience que ne pas se sustanter ne ferait pas revenir sa Sorcière-source. Il se laissa absorbé par ses pensées pendant que Ron restait silencieux en piquant de temps en temps un sandwich dans l'assiette. Le rouquin jetait parfois un regard indéchiffrable vers son ami.

- Tu sais, Ron, fit Harry, je vais sûrement abandonner mes études d'Auror.

- Je m'en doutais, mec. Mais tu te rends compte que cela ne la fera pas revenir pour autant ?

Harry planta son regard vert dans celui de Ron.

- Oui, mais j'aurais plus de temps pour chercher le moyen de rompre ce lien.

Ron se câla contre sa chaise et croisa les bras en signe de profonde réflexion.

- Ok, finit-il pas dire alors qu'Harry finissait son dernier sandwich.

- Quoi Ok ? fit Harry la bouche pleine.

- Ok, je te suis.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux un instant et prit une rasade de jus de citrouille pour faire passer sa bouchée qui était restée coincée dans son œsophage.

- Qu…quoi ?! Mais Ron, je ne te demande rien ! Je veux dire, reprit-il plus vite en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils, que tu n'as pas à m'aider à réparer mon erreur. Tu dois poursuivre ta formation.

Ron haussa les épaules et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu ne saisis pas tout, mon pote. Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je te rappelle même que j'avais des vues sur elle, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le fait qu'elle disparaisse de mon champs de vision m'est tout bonnement insupportable. Par-dessus le marché, mon meilleur ami qui est raide dingue de ma meilleur amie part en croisade pour pouvoir la retrouver et il voudrait que je le laisse en plan en continuant ma vie pépère ?

- Et Luna ?

- Et bien justement, moi j'ai toujours Luna. Et je me mets à ta place…

Ron grimaça légèrement.

- En plus, rajouta-t-il peu après, elle serait du genre à m'encourager à partir par monts et par vaux.

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu par les arguments de Ron. Il se leva et assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Merci, Ron, réussit-il à dire la voix étrangement rauque.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie des cuisines, non sans envoyer un signe de la main à Dobby resté en retrait à s'occuper de Winky, près de l'âtre.

- Ron, se retourna-t-il au dernier moment, ça te dirait d'aller voir Hagrid ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air depuis tout à l'heure.

Ron acquiesça en se levant à son tour.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas te priver du temps passé avec ta dulcinée, ajouta Harry un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ron haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Tu sais qu'elle est partie pour faire un exposé sur l'histoire du Yéti des sables à Neville et Ginny, là ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement en cachant mal un sourire amusé. Avant de sortir par la grande porte, Ron invoqua des manteaux et des écharpes. Il tendit les vêtements à Harry en grognant :

- Dis-donc, tu viens de sortir d'une grippe particulièrement méchante alors pour éviter d'avoir ma mère à tes fesses pour le restant de tes jours, tu ferais bien de te couvrir correctement.

Harry remercia son ami et enfila machinalement le manteau sans prêter plus d'attention aux paroles de Ron. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

Ils avançèrent en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le jour commençait déjà à décliner et la neige scintillait d'une légère couleur rosâtre. Au loin, les hautes futaies des sapins de la forêt interdite s'agitaient sous une brise glaciale. Plongés dans leurs pensées, les garçons ne constatèrent les changements architecturaux de la cabane d'Hagrid que quand ils se retrouvèrent le nez quasiment dessus. La cabane ne portait plus son nom et le nom de cottage convenait désormais beaucoup mieux.

- Et bé, siffla Ron qui ne trouva que cela à dire.

Ils contournèrent l'édifice pour constater que la petite maison restait d'une superficie somme toute assez raisonnable, étant donnée la carrure de ses occupants.

- Héhé…constata Ron, fini le temps de la tanière du célibataire vieil ours.

Harry aurait voulu sourire à la remarque de son ami mais depuis qu'il avait quitté le château, il se sentait plus oppressé que jamais. Il eut peur un instant que son pouvoir d'Elementarus se manifeste un peu trop vivement. Cependant un nœud se tortillait dans le creux de son ventre et Harry n'avait qu'un nom en tête : Hermione.

- Tu sais Harry, fit Ron en avançant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison Hagrid, comme Mme. Maxime a rendu plus 'civilisé' Hagrid je vais croire à l'effet inverse pour toi.

- Je sais bien, reprit-il en frappant quelques coups à la porte, que tu n'as pas la tête à ça en ce moment mais un petit coup de peigne et de rasoir ne seraient pas de refus concernant ta figure.

Harry regarda un instant un peu hébété son copain.

- Tu…tu as peut-être raison, finit-il par murmurer.

Puis ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Mais force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Ron renifla, un peu désappointé.

- En remarque, il n'y avait pas de lumière quand on a fait le tour. Sont peut-être partis faire une promenade. Qu'est-ce qu'on…Harry ?! Où-tu va ?

- Du côté de Pré-au-lard. Je…je veux sortir de Poudlard, fit le jeune homme en avançant en titubant légèrement dans la neige fraîche.

Il pensait qu'en s'éloignant peut-être du château, il n'aurait plus cette impression d'étouffer, qu'il pourrait un instant oublier qui il était.

- Harry, il fait quasiment nuit et la réunion de l'Ordre va bientôt commencer ! s'exclama Ron. Harry ?

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus et descendait le chemin qui menait vers la sortie. Ron le suivit en pestant tout bas contre le caractère versatile d'un certain Gryffondor.

- Et si la distance entre l'Ecosse et Londres ne suffisait pas à oculter le pouvoir de votre lien, tu y a pensé ? tenta d'argumenter Ron en vain.

- Harry ! reprit-il exaspéré. Si les barrières de Poudlard ne font plus effet une fois que nous sommes sortis, comment expliqueras-tu que tu mets Hermione en danger !! Harry, tu m'écoutes ?!

Mais Harry était devenu sourd aux remarques de Ron. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vu des grilles du château. Les deux sangliers aîlés trônaient sur leurs piliers et ils étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau de neige. Seuls les oreilles et le groin dépassaient, atténuant fortement leur aspect inquiétant. Harry allait franchir les grilles quand des appels s'entendirent du château. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir Neville, Ginny et Luna cavaler vers eux. Harry pensa aussitôt qu'ils avaient des nouvelles d'Hermione. Une peur irraisonnée le saisit au ventre et il se précipita à leur rencontre.

Les joues rouges d'avoir tant couru, les trois arrivants durent reprendre leurs souffles quelques secondes avant de pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit.

- Vous…vous auriez pu nous avertir de votre ballade, leur reprocha alors Ginny.

- Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? demanda Harry en scrutant avidement leurs visages.

Les trois autres se regardèrent un instant gênés.

- Non, Harry, fit Ginny. Désolés…on n'aurait pas dû t'inquiéter en courant ainsi.

Harry secoua la tête le regard contrarié. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. « Et si… ? » Il fit demi-tour en courant et descendit en trébuchant presque vers les grilles.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent les autres en le suivant avec retard. Harry ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? ragea Ginny en pataugeant dans la neige pour tenter de suivre les garçons.

- Peut-être qu'il a une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur et qu'il va chercher de quoi se désaltérer aux Trois Balais ? proposa Luna en avançant tranquillement à côté de Ginny.

La Serdaigle avait sorti sa baguette et dégageait la neige devant elle par un sort de Repoussetout, de sorte qu'elle avançait au même rythme que sa camarade et ce sans effort. Ginny, obnubilée par ce qu'il se passait devant elle, finit cependant par s'en apercevoir. Son visage vira au rouge et elle sortit hargneusement sa baguette pour l'imiter.

Au loin, Harry avait stoppé quelques mètres juste après les grilles, là où s'arrêtaient précisément les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Il poussa un cri de fureur alors que Ron et Neville s'immobilisaient à ses côtés.

- Pas la peine de continuer à marcher, commenta Luna. Ils repartent vers le château. Et apparemment Harry est en tête de la course.

Ginny jeta à peine un regard exaspéré vers Luna et constata par elle-même qu'Harry revenait sur ses pas à toute allure.

- Il a définitivement un grain, conclut-elle en le voyant passer comme une flèche près d'elles.

- Mais quel Doxy l'a piqué ? s'exclama Neville le visage congestionné en arrivant à hauteur des filles. Il m'a coupé les pattes !

Le jeune homme qui n'était pas habitué à de tels efforts physiques ralentit le pas et s'arrêta à hauteur des filles. Ron était, quant à lui, quasiment sur les talons d'Harry.

- Ça aide les grandes jambes, grogna Ginny en voyant les deux garçons s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée du château.

Les trois jeunes gens repartirent néanmoins rapidement à la suite des deux autres, voulant absolument comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry avait le cœur qui allait exploser en milles morceaux. « Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione !! » Le peu d'images qu'il avait pu saisir dès qu'il était sorti du champs de protection de Poudlard lui avait soulevé le cœur. Le lien s'était aussitôt tendu et Harry avait reçu de plein fouet les appels au secours d'Hermione. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry avait vu à travers les yeux d'Hermione. Un homme au visage resté dans l'ombre, était penché vers elle et levait la main vers elle. Harry serra les machoîres et les poings. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Il déboula dans la salle des professeurs où tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient quasiment là. Harry chercha des yeux Dumbledore et le vit en pleine discussion avec Marius Thargal et Remus. Son arrivée brutale fit cesser immédiatement les conversations. Fol Œil se leva aussitôt de son siège.

- Hermione est en danger ! cria le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Tous les sorciers, Ron y comprit, leur regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Elle est en sécurité à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry, fit doucement Tonks.

-Elle n'est plus là-bas, hurla-t-il de rage en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas leur faire concevoir à temps ce qu'il se passait.

Il se rua vers Dumbledore et lui aggripa les bras pour que le vieux sorcier plonge son regard dans le sien. Il fallait que Dumbledore fasse de la légilimencie pour comprendre.

- Harry…Harry est sorti en dehors de Poudlard, cria Ron du pas de la porte pour tenter de faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! rugit Remus en tournant un regard furieux vers Harry. Imbécile !! Tu as dû renforcer le lien !!

- Elle est en danger !!! répliqua Harry tout aussi fortement. Elle…

Sa vois se cassa d'elle-même. Son lien ! Oui, il allait tendre son lien vers elle et il pourrait la rejoindre ! Il tenait toujours les manches de son ancien directeur. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, essayait de saisir de nouveau le regard d'Harry pour pouvoir continuer à comprendre ce qu'il avait vu. Mais l'arrivée de Kingsley par poudre de Cheminette empêcha toute tentative. Le grand sorcier à peine remis de son tourbillon lança de sa voix grave :

- Hermione a disparu !

Harry pâlit encore plus. Ils perdaient du temps, trop de temps ! Il ferma un instant les yeux et Dumbledore dut le retenir un instant en voyant le jeune homme vaciller. Instinctivement, Harry se concentra pour chercher Hermione. Comme pour l'ouverture d'un canal de transplanage, Harry reçut immédiatement les coordonnées géographiques. Il lâcha Dumbledore et s'écarta de lui suffisamment.

- Non ! Harry, ne fais pas ça !! s'écria Dumbledore.

Mais trop tard. Harry n'ayant que pour seul objectif celui de rejoindre Hermione, créa un cercle de flammes autour de lui. Son pouvoir de Magnimage se mêlait étroitement à celui d'Elementarus. Harry ne contrôlait désormais plus rien et se laissa guider vers son seul but…

Une formidable déchirure s'entendit dans la salle et l'instant d'après, Harry avait disparu dans un pop caractéristique. Le cercle de flamme cessa peu à peu d'exister.

- Mmmai-mais, iiil vient de-de faire quoi là ?! bégaya Marius Targhal le doigt pointé vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry quelques instants auparavant.

Le directeur, un instant interdit, se tourna finalement vers son collègue:

- Cela s'appelle transplaner, Marius, transplaner.

- Mais… s'exclama McGonagall qui était restée scotchée sur son siège depuis l'entrée de Potter dans la salle.

- Oui Minerva, l'interrompit Dumbledore, mais son lien semble plus fort que les barrières de Poudlard.

L'instant d'après Neville, Ginny et Luna arrivèrent la mine essouflée dans l'embrasure des portes de la salle.

- Où qu'il est ? s'exclama Ginny en écarquillant les yeux.

Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, tourna la tête vers la rouquine.

- Pfiou, fit-il légèrement en faisant virevolter sa main, envolé!

- Mais Hermione… tenta de répliquer Ron.

- Qui mieux qu'Harry pourra la retrouver et la soustraire au danger ? rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

- Et que faîtes-vous du Lien Sacrrré devenu trrrop dangerrrreux ? argua Krum en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore, le visage serein, répondit à Krum :

- Faisons leur confiance et souhaitons que le temps leur vienne en aide.

Sur ces paroles tout à fait édifiantes et compréhensibles, le vénérable sorcier se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la pièce non sans avoir ajouté :

- J'ai dans le regret de vous dire que la réunion est reportée à plus tard. Nous devons attendre qu'Harry revienne…

Sur ce, le directeur de Poudlard s'en alla de la salle en sifflotant laissant les autres personnes ébahies et muettes. Sauf Luna.

- Je vais alors pouvoir vous raconter comment mon père a rencontré le grand Yéti des sables.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'homme lui assena plusieurs gifles et Hermione se retrouva bientôt complètement sonnée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle sentait désormais un goût de sang dans la bouche. Les idées brumeuses, elle pensa vaguement que ses dents avaient dû mordre sa gencive sous les chocs répétés. L'homme agrippa le col de sa chemise et commença à déchirer cette dernière. « Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? » était la seule question qu'elle arrivait à maintenir consciemment dans son esprit. La déchirure sur toute la longueur de son vêtement donna à Hermione une terrible envie de vomir. Elle souhaita dans une dernière pensée sordide mourir étouffée par ses vomissures.

Une immense chaleur l'envahit soudain tel un espoir incommensurable. « Il arrive !! » hurla son esprit. Et comme muée par une force toute nouvelle, Hermione s'arqua le plus possible et la corde qui retenait son pied droit se déchira. Son genou vint aussitôt claquer contre le crâne de l'homme qui vacilla sous la douleur. Il poussa un juron et grommela :

- Sale garce ! Je vais te le faire payer !

Il joignit le geste à la parole en levant à nouveau sa main qui cette fois-ci était fermée… Le coup de poing allait s'abattre quand une voix masculine claqua dans la pièce :

- Ne la touche pas !!!

Le poing de l'homme fut alors saisi et tordu violemment dans son dos. L'homme hurla de douleur mais plus pour longtemps :

- Silencio !

Le Cracmol fut écarté brutalement du corps recroquevillé d'Hermione et projeté contre un mur. Á moitié sonné, il se releva tant bien que mal et mit ses poings en garde.

- Stupefix, fit presque nonchalamment la voix d'Harry.

Puis, sans plus s'occuper de l'homme qui s'était écroulé au sol, il se pencha vers le lit et ôta délicatement le baillon d'Hermione qui le regardait éperdument. Le corps à moitié dévêtu, elle tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres. Harry remarqua aussitôt le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il serra les mâchoires et défit les autres liens puis il rabattit pudiquement les pans de la chemise déchirée sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes de couler. Incapable de bouger, elle était à bout de force. Harry glissa doucement ses bras sous son dos et ses genoux et la souleva lentement contre son torse. Elle s'agrippa aussitôt à lui en reniflant dans son cou.

- Là, Hermione, tout va bien. C'est fini.

- Ha… Harry, hoqueta-t-elle sous l'effet de ses pleurs silencieux. J'ai… j'ai eu si peur.

- Je sais, fit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Puis il se concentra et murmura :

- Accroche-toi, je vais transplaner.

Si Hermione ressentit la vague d'appréhension d'Harry à l'idée de faire de la magie avec elle tout près de lui, elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

XXXXXXXX

Harry n'avait eu pour idée qu'un seul endroit où aller. En sachant l'état d'Hermione, il avait pensé la laisser aux soins d'un Cracmol et la seule personne Cracmol dont il connaissait l'adresse était Mme. Figgs. Il débarqua ainsi dans la cuisine de la vieille dame. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et l'air était glacial. Harry hésita à reposer Hermione, qui avait les pieds nus, sur le sol mais la jeune femme se dégagea doucement en restant néanmoins presque collée à lui.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chez Mme. Figgs, pas très loin de chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Hermione, étonnée, leva son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement d'elle et appela la vieille dame à voix haute. Personne ne répondit. Le jeune homme avisa un bout de papier resté sur la table. Il s'en empara et lut des consignes qu'avait laissées Mme. Figgs pendant son absence à une personne qui devait être sa voisine.

- D'après ce qui est écrit, Mme. Figgs ne reviendra que demain soir.

Il finit sa phrase en se tournant vers Hermione. Il remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait en resserrant maladroitement les pans de sa chemise sur sa poitrine. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle agrandit les yeux. Harry s'arrêta complètement tétanisé.

- Pa…pardonne-moi, Hermione.

Elle continuait à trembler de tous ses membres et Harry eut peur qu'elle ne perde connaissance en étant trop près de lui.

- Notre lien te…Je ferais bien de partir. Tu n'as qu'à rester dans cette maison, je préviendrais Dumbledore et peut-être que Mme. Figgs acceptera de t'héberger. Tu dois te reposer. Tu verras, Mme. Figgs est charmante bien qu'elle parle trop de ses chats…

Harry eut l'impression qu'il conversait uniquement pour combler le silence lourd qui menaçait de s'installer. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de trembloter ; Harry fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêta à partir pour éviter de lui faire plus de mal encore. Il vit soudain Hermione réagir à son départ ; elle s'élança vers lui en criant son nom pour finir sa course dans ses bras.

- Non ! Ne me quitte pas, pas maintenant !

- M…mais Hermione, balbutia Harry profondément troublé, si je reste, tu risques de…

- J'm'en fous !! cria-t-elle la voix étouffée dans son manteau. Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je t'en supplie…

Elle recommença aussitôt à trembler et Harry plaça ses mains sur ses épaules frêles.

- Mais regarde-toi, tu trembles, le lien est trop fort ! Tu ne pourras pas le supporter !

- Ce que je ne supporte pas, répliqua Hermione aussi sec, c'est de geler littéralement sur place si tu n'allumes pas le pôele de cette cuisine immédiatement !

Tout confus, Harry s'empressa d'allumer le vieux réchaud et une lampe. Bientôt une douce clarté vint éclairer la pièce. Il métamorphosa des chaussures usagées traînant près d'un placard en Charentaises bien moelleuses qu'il donna à Hermione. Celle-ci les enfila rapidement dans un soupir de satisfaction. Harry mit une bouilloire sur le feu et pendant que l'eau chauffait, il prit délicatement le bras d'Hermione pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. La jeune femme se laissa faire ; dans ses yeux dansaient les ombres de son agression. Elle avait toujours les marques de ses liens et son visage était légèrement tuméfié.

Harry sortit son mouchoir et le mouilla au robinet de l'évier. Il s'assit près d'Hermione et prit doucement son menton dans une main et tamponna délicatement les commissures des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il effaça ainsi les traces de sang séché puis il prit un des poignets d'Hermione et pointa sa baguette vers les hématomes qui encerclaient sa peau diaphane. Il leva les yeux vers elle, indécis quant à l'utilisation de magie sur elle. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait résisté au transplanage…

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers les flammes du réchaud. Elle dut sentir son regard car elle porta le sien aussitôt sur lui. Le silence s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques minutes. Hermione repoussa doucement la baguette d'Harry signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas de magie. La bouilloire se mit à siffler doucement mais Harry regardait avidement Hermione. Il détaillait les moindres traits de son visage. Lui qui pensait, il y avait à peine quelques heures, qu'il ne pourrait plus la revoir, qu'il devrait à jamais s'éloigner d'elle…

- Le lien doit s'être atténué pour le moment Harry, murmura Hermione en comprenant les questions qui dansaient dans les yeux verts.

Harry hocha la tête et son regard tomba sur l'échancrure de sa chemise d'hôpital déchirée. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer : il pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins et la couleur d'albâtre de sa peau. Il déglutit avec difficulté et détourna la tête. Son regard s'assombrit quand il pensa à ce qu'avait failli vivre Hermione quelques instants auparavant… S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps… Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment s'attirant l'air étonné d'Hermione puis il se leva pour aller verser du thé dans l'eau bouillante. Il tendit une tasse pleine à Hermione en pensant pour lui-même qu'il ferait bien de s'éloigner d'elle suffisamment pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie à quel point, il pouvait avoir envie de la toucher… de la caresser.

Harry tourna le dos à Hermione en scrutant le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avala rapidement le contenu de son mug au risque de se brûler la langue. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'agancement de la maison de la vieille Cracmol pour y avoir séjourné quelques temps quand les Dursleys partaient en vacances sans lui. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais parti en vacances avec eux. Il devait y avoir une chambre pour les invités ; la pièce, dans ses souvenirs, n'était pas grande mais cela devait suffir pour Hermione. Il se dirigea vers le petit escalier menant au premier étage en marmonnant :

- Je vais voir où tu peux dormir.

Quand Harry retrouva la petite chambre, il fit une petite moue contrariée : elle était vraiment exiguë. Néanmoins le lit était grand et suffisamment confortable. Harry fouilla rapidement dans la commode et trouva de quoi faire le lit. Á l'aide de quelques coups de baguette maladroits, il fit le lit ou ce qui y ressemblait à peu près. Il trouva des oreillers, des coussins et une nouvelle chemise de nuit qu'il déposa sur le lit puis il alluma le petit radiateur électrique qui se trouvait juste sous la fenêtre. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'utiliser ainsi la maison d'une personne sans le lui avoir demandé mais pour l'heure il n'avait qu'un seul souci en tête : le bien-être d'Hermione.

Il redescendit l'escalier et sans trop oser regarder Hermione, il lui indiqua que sa chambre était prête et que si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il serait sur le canapé du salon. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand la réponse d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter.

- Merci Harry, avait-elle murmuré.

Mais Harry s'inquiéta aussitôt du son de sa voix. Il était comme étouffé. Le jeune homme se précipita vers Hermione pour voir la tête de celle-ci penchée vers sa tasse l'empêchant de voir son visage.

- Hermione ? dit-il en effleurant son épaule.

Elle parut surprise par sa présence et recula un peu.

- Ça…ça va aller, Harry, bégaya-t-elle, je… je vais aller me coucher…

Mais elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un sanglot. Paniqué, Harry prit ses joues dans ses mains pour relever sa tête vers lui et constata qu'elle pleurait…abondamment.

- 'Mione, articula-t-il difficilement.

La voir ainsi lui fendillait le cœur en tous petits morceaux. Elle détourna cependant légèrement la tête et d'un geste rageur, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses yeux. Harry maintenait toujours son visage près de lui. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres au goût de sel.

- …'Mione. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…, murmura-t-il après avoir suffisamment sécher les lèvres de la jeune femme avec les siennes…

Poser ses mains de part et d'autre des joues d'Hermione donnait à cette dernière un charmant air boudeur.

- Je l'ai toujours pensé, crétin, bougonna-t-elle.

Harry sourit. Elle pouvait bien continuer à l'appeler par tous les noms qu'elle voulait, du moment qu'elle ne pleurait plus, cela lui était bien égal. Il évita soigneusement de regarder plus bas et dirigea Hermione vers sa chambre.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il indécis sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle en regardant d'un air sceptique la chemise de nuit à froufrou et possédant des kilomètres de dentelles.

Elle tourna un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin vers Harry.

- Hum… très joli, fit ce dernier le sourire en coin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais éclata néanmoins de rire. Elle pressa la chemise de nuit contre elle et des larmes recommencèrent à pointer au bout de ses cils.

- Oh… Harry, murmura-t-elle la voix étranglée.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Allons-allons, c'est fini, 'Mione.

- Je…je me suis sentie si faible face à eux…

- Eux ?

- Il y avait Asmodeus et ce… cet homme que tu as figé…

Harry serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui en repensant à l'homme qui avait frappé Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage mais dans l'urgence il avait préféré s'occuper d'Hermione.

- C'est donc Asmodeus qui t'a enlevée. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

- Je suis si lasse… Nous en reparlerons. Mais pas ce soir…

Elle se détacha d'Harry et lui tourna le dos.

- Je… je dois aller dans la salle de bain, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Bien…bien sûr, répliqua Harry qui écarquilla soudain les yeux.

Hermione venait d'abaisser son vêtement déchiré. Il put regarder à loisir la courbure de ses reins au point d'en laisser tomber ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il resta scotché un instant au sol puis ce ne fut que quand Hermione se retourna vers lui avec sa nouvelle chemise de nuit dans les bras qu'il redressa ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Je ne supportais plus ce vêtement, dit-elle la têta baissée vers la chemise déchirée tombée à ses pieds.

- Euh…euh, je…je…comprends, fit-il en reculant.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps nu et à moitié dissimulé par un morceau de tissu.

- Je…je vais aller manger un morceau en b…bas.

Il déguerpit en vitesse de la pièce n'osant croire à la vision de la jeune femme nue qui était à quelques mètres de lui.

Le repas du jeune homme bien que frugal prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, non pas qu'à Harry eut une quelconque aversion contre trois biscottes et une pomme toute ridée mais il oubliait de déglutir chacune de ses bouchées, trop occupé par des pensées plus ou moins… chaudes. Il finit par prendre un autre thé sans penser une seconde que cela n'arrangerait pas son état déjà … agité. Il décida de remonter voir si Hermione avait fini. Il ne remarqua pas dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre de la cuisine, la tête d'un oiseau orange et or qui l'observait de l'extérieur. L'oiseau disparut dans un claquement inaudible aux oreilles du Gryffondor.

XXXXXXXX

Harry trouva Hermione en train de tapoter des coussins, prête à aller se coucher. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il passa quelques secondes à la regarder. Il ne s'en lasserait pas. Étudiant la moindre courbe de son corps, il emplissait son esprit d'images d'elle. Et dire qu'il avait failli ne plus la revoir… Mettant de côté ses préoccupations concernant leur lien étrange, il ne pensait plus qu'au présent.

Et il y fut ramené brutalement quand il vit Hermione, qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, pousser un baillement retentissant. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et Harry était un peu déçu de ne pouvoir occuper le temps de la jeune femme autrement… Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne énergiquement estimant qu'il avait des pensées bien trop déplacées alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures Hermione avait frôlée le pire… Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce en silence quand Hermione l'interpella :

- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle paraissait attristée et son regard était porté vers le sol. Harry ne sut que dire. Il sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle sinon…sinon, il ne dormirait déjà pas. Puis le lit était peut-être grand pour une personne mais à deux c'était carrément étroit. Et ensuite…ensuite…il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la toucher, de la caresser…de…

- Argh…fit Harry pour toute réponse.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ? fit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Elle s'approcha près de lui et attrapa l'écharpe qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevée depuis que Ron la lui avait donnée. Elle la balança au travers de la pièce puis s'attaqua au manteau d'Harry qu'elle défit doucement de ses épaules. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, incapable de la moindre pensée raisonnable ou pensée tout court. Hermione opéra le même traitement au manteau qu'à l'écharpe. Puis elle remarqua alors qu'Harry avait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci glissa soudain une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser dura longtemps et ils durent bientôt reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu piques, constata Hermione le regard brillant.

Harry se massa le menton pour confirmer ses dires et il se rapella les paroles de Ron. L'idée d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain le tentait fortement mais d'un autre côté se détacher d'Hermione lui paraissait une idée absurde.

- Vas-y, fit-elle narquoisement, et puis ça te rafraîchira les…idées.

Elle finit sa phrase par un coup d'œil subjectif vers le bas.

- Hermione ! s'offusqua Harry, tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

Puis comprenant soudain l'allusion de la jeune femme, il rougit instantanément en se détournant pour sortir de la pièce. Il continua à grommeler pour la forme mais il était secrètement content de l'entendre rire derrière lui. Il posa une main sur l'embrasure de la porte sans se retourner vers elle.

- Dis-moi… Hier soir, si…si les Grogneurs n'étaient pas venus, tu aurais été jusqu'au bout avec moi ?

La réponse mit du temps à venir mais Harry ne voulait pas voir l'expression d'Hermione.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Harry sentit son corps parcouru par une décharge électrique. Il mourrait d'envie de venir la reprendre dans ses bras mais il résista (avec beaucoup de mal) et partit dans la salle de bain. Il resta un long moment sous le jet de la douche…

Quand quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre, celle-ci dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillée en position foetale. Harry se glissa silencieusement sous les couvertures et se blottit doucement contre elle. Sentir sa respiration régulière tout contre lui lui procura un bien-être ineffable et il s'endormit à son tour comme un bébé…

* * *

_N/a__ : Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais passablement déprimée : la tournure de mon histoire était telle que Harry et Hermione étaient partis pour ne plus se revoir sans que l'on ne puisse rien y changer… Et moi s'il n'y a pas un peu d'intrigue amoureuse, je dépéris ! J'ai donc décidé de changer cela… lol.  
_


	22. Quand le besoin rend coupable

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents (résumé qui commence à être long d'ailleurs...):**  
Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ? Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.  
En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit et Harry, par certains évènements, s'en sent coupable. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre lui et la jeune femme pour finalement aboutir à un échange de baisers qui transporte Harry vers un monde extatique… Mais plus pour longtemps… Le soir du réveillon, ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance.Harry apprend par la suite de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger dans un coma mortel. Ces amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré à l'aide du Chicaneur… Ils découvrent une étrange histoire sur une famille royale qui semble mêlée également aux Grogneurs…  
Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval... Elle échappe de peu à un viol grâce à Harry et tous deux se retrouvent à nouveau ensemble sans comprendre pourquoi leur lien Sacré ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur la santé d'Hermione… du moins, pour le moment…

**N/a:** Merci à ma chère Loufoca pour avoir corriger ce chapitre et tous les autres sans se lasser! (comment fait-elle? Mystère et boule de gnome…) Un clin d'œil à Lupinette et Le Saut de L'ange qui n'ont pas eu le temps de corriger cette fois-ci! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, les silencieux comme les bavards, mes réponses à ces derniers sont comme d'habitude placées dans MyForum. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 22:**** Quand le besoin rend coupable**

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever et déjà l'air scintillait d'humidité. Des volutes de brouillard se prélassaient lentement sous une légère brise matinale. La végétation abondante qui entourait l'allée de pierres brillait de milles petits éclats. En s'approchant de plus près, on pouvait voir que déjà les fées butineuses s'activaient pour récolter la rosée sacrée d'Avalon. Le léger bruit de pas qu'elles percevaient depuis quelques instants ne les affola pas et elles poursuivirent leur tâche. Elles avaient depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître la démarche de la Grande Mère. Celle-ci était accompagnée par un nouvel arrivant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était là et son aspect quelque peu austère laissait perplexe la plupart des êtres magiques de l'île.

La notion de jours était cependant très floue pour tous les habitants d'Avalon. Ici, le temps s'était arrêté. Figé pour l'éternité. Et ce n'était pas les corbeaux sacrés qui s'en plaindraient. Choyés depuis la nuit des temps par les prêtresses d'Avalon, ils étaient les gardiens de l'île et à l'époque des combats cabalistiques des Temps Anciens, ils avaient perdu la faculté de perpétuer leur race.

Ils planaient sans cesse autour de l'île et scrutaient avidement la nouvelle recrue des Prêtresses d'Avalon. Cet être était tellement…étrange. Par bien des aspects, il faisait penser à la tant regrettée Morgane. Tellement humaine et tellement vulnérable aux Ondes Noires…

- Non mais vous divaguez complètement, là!! Il est hors de question que je l'entraîne en quoi que ce soit! Et ce n'est pas votre statut de grand-mère-et-j'en-passe qui me fera changer d'avis!

L'homme reçut pour seule réponse un rire d'une légèreté surprenante.

- Allons, allons, Severus, réfléchissez un peu, fit calmement la prêtresse sans se départir de son sourire. Quel aurait été l'intérêt pour nous de venir vous réveiller de votre Grand Sommeilsi vous refusez ?

- Mais par Merlin! grogna le professeur de potion. Pourquoi moi?!

- Parce que vous avez été un Sorcier-source. Et puis votre ascendance astrale laisse présager que vous êtes de plus en plus attiré par les Ondes Claires. Vous êtes peut-être mûr pour une réincarnation supérieure? ajouta malicieusement la femme brune.

- Oh par pitié, grinça des dents Severus Rogue, on dirait les divagations de l'autre demi-mule qui enseignait à Poudlard!

Le rire clair de la femme aux longs cheveux retentit encore alors qu'ils gravissaient lentement le chemin dallé menant à la Source-mère. Le visage de l'ancien Mangemort se ferma mais une lueur restait dans le fond de son regard quand la Grande Mère continua à rire.

- Vous êtes une personne tout à fait charmante pour la monotonie de notre ordre, Severus, dit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

Severus marmonna encore quelques mots inintelligibles où seul un «j'peux pas reposer en paix, non mais?!» s'entendit clairement. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la butte. Un chêne y prenait racine et au regard de sa taille, son âge devait être important.

- Une des prêtresses de Vision m'a avertie ce matin que la nouvelle Sorcière Source de votre ancien Magnimage avait été agressée peu après votre conversation avec elle.

- Comment cela? fit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regardez par vous-même, dit alors la Grande Mère en jetant une poignée de feuilles de sauge dans la Source-mère.

Il s'agissait d'un bassin de pierre de forme oblongue qui retenait en son sein une eau des plus étranges. Surnommée la fontaine de Raven pour avoir été souvent utilisée en son temps par Raven, l'amie dévouée de Morgane, la Source mère permettait de voir dans ses eaux les évènements passés, présents et futurs et ce dans n'importe quel endroit imprégné de magie celtique. Bien sûr les évènements à venir étaient les plus troubles et les plus difficiles à comprendre dans le tourbillon liquide. De même, les faits passés étaient transmis à travers une eau calme et d'une grande limpidité.

Quand Severus se pencha au-dessus de la fontaine, son regard abyssal observa la scène sans laisser paraître une quelconque réaction. Ellandra, la Grande mère, resta fascinée par la maîtrise de soi que l'homme avait acquise au cours de sa vie.

- Et bien? questionna Rogue, quand le tourbillon d'eau ne refléta plus que le bleu pâle du ciel d'Avalon. En quoi cela doit-il me convaincre que je dois l'entraîner?

Ellandra le dévisagea de son sourire énigmatique et l'incita à la suivre sur le chemin du retour. Severus la suivit avec réticence. Cette femme avait le don prodigieux de l'agacer et de l'exhorter à ne plus le rendre maître de ses mouvements et ce, sans Imperium…

- Que savez-vous des Sorciers Sources, Severus? fit-elle en répondant par une question.

L'ancien professeur des potions exposa rapidement ce qu'il avait pu glaner ici et là comme information.

- Hum, cela est bien maigre comme renseignement. Si vous en aviez su un peu plus, peut-être que vous ne seriez pas là, à l'heure actuelle…

- Je ne regretterai jamais ma décision, Prêtresse, répliqua catégoriquement Rogue, le visage fermé.

La Grande-mère sourit encore mais ses yeux reflétèrent une légère tristesse.

- Et bien, Severus, le premier homme que vous avez vu dans la fontaine se nomme Asmodeus. Il met en ce moment la communauté aurorienne en ébullition. Comme vous vous en doutez, notre Ordre ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de problème. Nous n'intervenons dans le monde sorcier qu'à seule fin de détecter les nouveaux Sorciers Sources.

La Grande Mère fit une légère pause le temps de regarder virevolter un papillon doré. Ce qui fit pousser un soupir d'exaspération à l'homme marchant à ses côtés.

- Malheureusement, reprit-elle, cet Asmodeus perturbe l'équilibre des Ondes Noires et Claires en ce qui concerne le domaine qui seul nous intéresse: celui des Sorciers Sources.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela sur le simple fait qu'il ait fait enlever Miss Granger?

- Parce que si vous aviez écouté les paroles de cet homme, répliqua sèchement Ellandra, vous sauriez qu'Asmodeus veut 'carboniser' la Sorcière Source.

Rogue, chez qui la répartie cinglante de la Grande-mère avait éveillé une lueur dans le fond de ses yeux, osa cependant répliquer:

- J'attends toujours le rapport avec l'entraînement que je dois prodiguer à cette Je-sais… à Miss Granger.

La prêtresse d'Avalon s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel d'une pureté irréelle.

- Il est temps que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur les Sources, Severus, reprit-elle alors dans un charmant sourire.

XXXXXXXX

Le corbeau volait haut sous les courants aériens. Son œil noir remarqua la marche d'un homme et d'une femme se dirigeant vers une sorte de temple lunaire.

_Ils voulaient recueillir Hermione et le laisser seul._

Puis l'oiseau sacré d'un battement d'ailes gracieux se retrouva au-dessus de la fontaine de Raven. Il y plongea soudain en piquet. Il pénétra dans l'eau sans une seule éclaboussure et ondulation de l'eau. Puis des images défilèrent à toute allure.

_Une jeune femme ligotée sur un lit et un homme penché au-dessus d'elle._

_Un tourbillon de neige glacé enserrant un jeune homme dans un enfer étouffant._

_La même jeune femme qui hurlait en se prenant la tête dans les mains._

_La même encore qui tendait ses bras en réclamant un cœur et des yeux. Les siens étaient entièrement noirs._

_Et enfin cette jeune femme et ce jeune homme étroitement enlacés, leurs baguettes tournées vers des créatures démoniaques, hurlant un sort qu'ils n'entendaient déjà plus, plongés tous deux dans des abysses sans fond, vers un chemin sans retour…_

Le corbeau lança un croassement déchirant et Harry poussa un hurlement dans son sommeil.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fut aussitôt paniquée en entendant les cris de Harry à côté d'elle. Celui-ci se débattait dans les draps et poussait des gémissements étouffés. Hermione s'agenouilla immédiatement et le prit par les épaules en tentant de le réveiller de son cauchemar.

- Harry! Harry!

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il était frappant de voir à quel point ses beaux yeux verts reflétaient une détresse poignante.

- Harry! Tu faisais un cauchemar!

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et reprit un instant son souffle avant de regarder autour de lui pour réaliser où il était. Puis il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il déglutit alors avec difficulté. La tristesse était toujours présente au fond de ses prunelles.

Et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Hermione allait partir et lui… Lui se retrouverait tout seul. Sortant des brumes de son mauvais songe, Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait déjà cru être séparé d'elle pas plus tard que la veille. Hermione était toujours près de lui, une main posée sur son épaule et une autre sur son bras. Elle attendait des explications et ses yeux chocolat le dévisageaient avec attention.

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'en aller une fois de plus… Une fois de trop… Sentant une boule d'angoisse énorme lui monter à la gorge, Harry voulut se dégager du contact charnel avec Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien au point de ne plus savoir comment son corps allait réagir dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Allait-il enflammer tout le mobilier de la pièce? Allait-il se mettre à hurler à nouveau? Ou allait-il se mettre à pleurer?

- Harry? fit Hermione ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci s'écartait d'elle. Harry?! Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas!

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Quand il la vit seule au milieu du lit, peinée de le voir ainsi, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée prête à éclater en sanglot. J'ai… j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Quand il sentit toute la chaleur qu'elle lui fournissait, qui l'enveloppait de son aura bienveillante, il sut que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Son premier sanglot fut douloureux, bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu pleurer jusque là. Il avait besoin d'elle, aussi sûrement qu'il avait besoin de respirer et il savait fatalement qu'elle devrait bientôt partir pour se protéger de ces agresseurs et … de lui. Un autre sanglot le prit du plus profond de sa poitrine. Il serrait Hermione à l'étouffer presque. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Que le destin arrête de s'acharner sur lui et sur ceux qu'il aimait… Il sentit alors Hermione se redresser légèrement et poser ses lèvres dans son cou, sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, sur ses yeux mouillés et crispés sous les sanglots étouffés.

- Je serai là Harry, toujours et quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a montré ce rêve mais rien tu m'entends, rien ne m'éloignera de toi.

Les sanglots s'apaisèrent peu à peu et Harry gardait toujours les yeux fermés, profitant des baisers légers et frais que lui prodiguait Hermione pour tenter de le calmer.

Elle était sa vie, sa source de vie.

- Comment je vais faire sans toi, 'Mione?

- Tu vivras et nous ne serons jamais séparés, tu sais pourquoi?

Harry leva ses yeux verts et brillants vers elle.

- Parce que, reprit-elle, nous nous retrouverons toujours par l'esprit et les rêves.

- J'ai besoin de plus, répliqua Harry dans un murmure en posant délicatement sa paume sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Et bien tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment, fit-elle d'un air faussement sévère, et puis tes rêves ne semblent-ils pas plus réels ces derniers temps?

Harry parut stupéfait. Hermione savait-elle qu'il avait fait des rêves paraissant très 'vrais' les enlaçant elle et lui? La jeune femme lui sourit timidement:

- Les Magnimages et les Sorciers-Sources ont plus de difficultés que les autres sorciers à distinguer le réel du rêve.

Harry ne répondit rien et se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand au bout de quelques instants ils se détachèrent l'un et l'autre, Harry sentit qu'il devait à nouveau se contrôler pour ne pas faire peur à Hermione par ses réactions emportées. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Agenouillés tous les deux sur les couvertures, ils n'osaient se regarder en face, trop conscients de l'ardeur du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas fuir et laisser Hermione seule dans la pièce, la jeune femme ne le lui aurait pas pardonné. D'un autre côté, s'il restait là si près d'elle, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il choisit une solution intermédiaire en quittant le lit pour aller arpenter la chambre de long en large pour se calmer un peu. Et peu lui importait le regard étonné de Hermione qui le détaillait avec intérêt.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend? demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Harry pilla net et sentit la colère envahir son esprit. Il se contrôla tant bien que mal. Hermione n'y était pour rien après tout, enfin si indirectement… Il soupira un bon coup en frottant énergiquement sa tignasse à deux mains.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, Hermione. Voilà ce qui me prend, idiote!

Sur le coup, Hermione écarquilla les yeux en une belle imitation d'un poisson jeté hors de l'eau.

- Tu…tu, bégaya-t-elle ne trouvant pas ses mots.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la regarder narquoisement.

- Tu m'as traité d'idiote?!! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Non mais, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là!!

Elle sortit elle-aussi du lit en attrapant au passage un oreiller qu'elle balança à la tête d'Harry; Celui-ci l'évita de justesse d'un mouvement de bras, trop surpris pour pouvoir répliquer comme il se devait.

- Parce que vouloir te faire l'amour, on te l'a déjà dit? rétorqua-t-il finalement en évitant de nouveau de justesse un deuxième oreiller qui frôla son oreille. Oups, loupé, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione qui avait le bras levé pour l'amorçage d'un autre lancé, sembla réfléchir à la question.

- Euh…non plus, finit-elle par dire en reposant sagement un coussin.

Un silence _légèrement_ tendu s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Hermione avait l'air complètement perdue.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La voir ainsi, aussi désemparée, le troublait profondément. Hermione avait le don pour susciter chez lui une palette d'émotions en un temps record. Harry grogna en détournant son regard de la jeune femme.

- Ça dépend de toi, je te signale, fit-il en fixant furieusement la petite commode de la chambre.

- Mais…mais, recommença-t-elle à bégayer, mais tu…je…enfin…c'est pas que…mais tu ne crois pas que…que…Oh Harry! Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

- Ah? Parce que tu appelles ça parler? dit-il amusé en se retournant.

Il ne put éviter cette fois le coussin qui atterrit violemment en plein sur sa figure. Le regard émeraude s'enflamma et le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers Hermione.

- Il faut peut-être que j'argumente pour te convaincre? osa-t-il demander.

Hermione fixait fascinée, son regard. Elle déglutit rapidement quand Harry fut près d'elle, tout près d'elle, trop près d'elle…

XXXXXXXX

- Comment est-ce possible, Albus? s'étonna Minerva McGonagall, assise devant le bureau directorial de son ancien collègue.

Le vieux sorcier semblait, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, plongé dans des abîmes de réflexion tout en caressant distraitement son phénix. Quand Fumseck était venu l'avertir la veille au soir que Harry et Hermione logeaient chez Mme. Figgs, Albus était resté profondément perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien, Minerva, finit-il par dire. Je n'en sais absolument rien…

Au loin, l'aube soulignait l'arrête des montagnes d'une douce clarté rose. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Le directeur avait demandé la veille à son ancienne adjointe de venir dans son bureau peu avant l'aurore.

- Vous ne pourriez pas demander à Gallilus? demanda l'écossaise en lui jetant un regard perçant.

L'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor était une des rares personnes à connaître le lien qui unissait Dumbledore à Narval. Albus secoua la tête, un sourire amusé.

- Á l'heure actuelle, mon vieil ami doit être fort occupé à tracer des pictogrammes et à faire mijoter des potions dans des alambiques. Certes, la question l'intéressera fortement mais pour le moment, nous nous devons d'être prudents… Peut-être que Hermione subit une phase de réminiscence. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les pierres de neige sont un poison à plus ou moins long terme…

Minerva acquiesça, l'air sombre.

- Comment a-t-elle pu utiliser ces artefacts d'anti-magie sans en connaître les conséquences? se demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Hermione.

- Elle devait se savoir condamnée, répliqua Albus dans un quasi murmure.

Minerva pinça les lèvres fortement en signe de profonde contrariété puis finit par pousser un soupir:

- L'arrêt de l'influence des pierres de neige n'explique pas complètement le fait que Harry et Hermione peuvent rester aussi près l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, rétorqua Albus, c'est pourquoi comme le diraient ces charmants Moldus, ne tentons pas le diable.

Albus expliqua alors à Minerva ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Celle-ci connaissait assez Mme. Figgs pour pouvoir venir la chercher sur son lieu de villégiature afin de la ramener chez elle et lui expliquer la situation. Mme. Figgs était la personne toute désignée pour accueillir Hermione le temps que la Sorcière Source et son Magnimage maîtrisent leur lien sans mettre en danger la première.

XXXXXXXX

Harry rompit le baiser avec Hermione et redressa la tête légèrement:

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre lien ne te fatigue pas. Si je peux te…te toucher ainsi, nous pourrions rester ensemble encore longtemps, non?

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant et fit une petite moue:

- Á dire vrai, je ne comprends pas moi non plus pourquoi je n'éprouve pas de fatigue… Mais, reprit-elle peu après et Harry sut que ses propos n'allaient pas lui plaire, mais je sens que je dois m'éloigner de toi pour trouver des réponses à mes questions. J'ai…j'ai eu une vision la nuit dernière avant d'être enlevée à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Une vision?

- Oui…de Rogue.

- Quoi?! fit Harry en se crispant automatiquement. Mais…

Hermione le regarda curieusement. Harry ne savait plus que dire.

- Comment…comment était-il? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'était un fantôme?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, disons plutôt que c'était son esprit, qui plus est, égal à lui-même.

- Que t'a-t-il dit? questionna Harry en resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour du corps d'Hermione.

- Oh…il m'a démontré par a b que je ne mourrais pas de si tôt et qu'il me suffirait d'avoir une certaine préparation pour assumer mon rôle de Sorcière-Source.

Harry relâcha aussitôt son étreinte.

- Assumer ton rôle? murmura-t-il. Non, Hermione, nous allons trouver un moyen pour rompre ce lien!

Hermione écarquilla alors les yeux, muette de stupeur. Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, reprit avec plus de vigueur.

- Oui, nous romprons ce lien et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Mais Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix inaudible, un lien Sacré ne peut _jamais_ se rompre…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

- Tu pourras rester à l'écart du monde magique un certain temps pour te reposer…

- Mais…

- Pendant ce temps, je chercherai un moyen de _le_ détruire. Dumbledore pourra m'aider.

- Harry…

- Nous pourrons continuer à nous voir de temps en temps mais pas trop pour éviter de réveiller ce lien.

-…

- En parallèle, il faudra s'occuper de cet Asmodeus et de ses Grogneurs. L'Ordre a déjà pris la chose au sérieux. Je pourrai ainsi me consacrer un peu plus à la recherche pour savoir comment _le_ rompre…

Harry ne vit pas Hermione qui reculait lentement pour s'éloigner de lui. Le visage fermé, elle semblait désormais aussi lointaine que la lune.

- Ron s'est même proposé pour nous aider. Ce mec est formidable, n'est-ce pas?

Le silence se fit enfin et Harry avait maintenant les idées claires. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Hermione. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- Hermione?!!

- COMMENT oses-tu? fit alors la jeune femme d'une voix caverneuse, semblant sourde dans toute la pièce. C'est un grand honneur d'avoir été choisie pour être ta Sorcière Source!!

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry se rendant compte qu'il avait choqué la sorcière mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je ne voulais…

Mais tout se passa très vite. Elle tendit le bras vers lui, signifiant par-là qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Arrête! dit-elle de sa voix gutturale qui fit sentir à Harry de longues décharges électriques, désormais familières, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Mais… répliqua Harry.

Hermione poussa un son étranglé en posant soudain ses genoux sur le parquet.

- Le lien, fit-elle dans un soupir oppressé. Il se tend, il m'entoure…Non!

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de se pencher vers elle mais il se retint à temps et se retourna pour sortir aussitôt de la pièce. Il devait fuir et pour cela, mieux valait ne pas utiliser le transplanage près d'elle.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment et tomba nez à nez avec McGonagall et Figgs. Les deux vieilles femmes écarquillèrent les yeux et Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'être surpris. Il attrapa le poignet de son ancien professeur et la força à descendre les escaliers avec lui pour arriver dans la cuisine.

- Potter?!! s'exclama durement McGonagall. Mais?!!

- Pas maintenant! cria Harry qui sortit dehors entraînant toujours à sa suite la sorcière. Nous devons nous éloigner! Le lien s'est réveillé!

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt pour arriver devant les grilles du château de Poudlard. Harry qui avait laissé son manteau chez Mme. Figgs frissonna aussitôt. Il s'empressa de passer les barrières invisibles de Poudlard pour atténuer l'intensité de son lien. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le parc de Poudlard et la beauté du paysage enneigé en aurait coupé le souffle à plus d'un. Mais pour l'heure, Harry n'en avait fichtre rien à faire et McGonagall avait peut-être le souffle coupé mais pas par une quelconque observation de la neige, du beau temps, etc…

Harry débarqua dans le bureau du directeur alors que celui-ci recevait justement Kingsley, Remus et Marius Thargal. Devant l'air sérieux et alarmé des quatre hommes, Harry se sentit soudain très stupide. Mais pourquoi était-il resté si proche de Hermione alors que Albus et Remus l'avaient mis en garde contre les risques d'une éventuelle promiscuité? Anxieux et mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé la jeune femme évanouie, il serra les mâchoires.

- Harry? interrogea Dumbledore. Comment va Hermione?

- Elle s'est évanouie, lança McGonagall du seuil de la porte, la main sur la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme saccadé.

Une jolie teinte rosée apparaissait sur ses joues.

- Evanouie? s'exclama Remus en se levant de son siège.

Mais Albus coupa tout élan d'inquiétude.

- C'était prévisible. Minerva, avez-vous informé Arabella de ce qu'il fallait faire?

- Oui, je l'ai fort heureusement mise au courant juste avant de la ramener chez elle. Miss Granger est entre de bonnes mains.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta:

- Il serait de bon ton de remettre les pieds sur terre, M. Potter.

Elle continua sur sa lancée pendant que Harry affichait un air de contrition peu coutumier.

- Miss Granger sera désormais sous les soins de Mme Figgs et toute intrusion de votre part avant d'avoir pu former votre Sorcière-Source à toute intrusion dans son périmètre de sécurité pourra avoir des conséquences plus fâcheuses qu'un évanouissement dû à la fatigue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, M. Potter?

Harry hocha la tête brièvement, restant indécis quant à la suite des évènements. Il souhaitait ardemment parler seul à seul avec le directeur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à écourter son rendez-vous.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es revenu Harry, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer dans les détails ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Harry raconta rapidement ce qu'il avait découvert lors de son passage à l'extérieur de Poudlard puis ce qu'il avait réellement vu et fait une fois qu'il avait transplané sur le lieu de détention de Hermione. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil Remus devenir blanc, Kingsley tripoter nerveusement sa baguette et Minerva afficher un air horrifié. Seuls Dumbledore et Thargal gardèrent un semblant de calme.

Á la fin de son rapport, Harry se sentit mortifié. Sous le regard incrédule des autres, il comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas agi avec logique dans le feu de l'action. Il aurait dû aller trouver les Aurors pour arrêter l'homme qui avait violenté Hermione. Mais il repensa alors aux larmes de la jeune femme et il sut au fond de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule…

XXXXXXXX

Rapidement, Kingsley se leva de son siège et demanda à Harry de l'accompagner sur les lieux même de l'agression. Le jeune homme consentit aussitôt, trop soulagé de pouvoir peut-être rattraper son erreur. Pour devenir un Auror, il ne devrait plus réitérer ce genre de bavure. Puis il se souvint soudain que devenir chasseur de Mage noir n'était plus sa priorité. Le chef des Aurors et le jeune homme prirent la poudre de Cheminette du bureau de Dumbledore et arrivèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère pour aussitôt repartir par transplanage.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce miteuse qui avait 'accueilli' Hermione. Les sens en alerte et la baguette levée, ils retinrent leur souffle. Harry constata immédiatement que l'homme stupéfixé avait disparu.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en prenant toutes les précautions de procédure habituelle et Harry put mettre à profit ses cours de tapinois enseignés par Lagamel. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir du même acabit que la chambre: miteux, sale et nauséabond. Eclairé au plafond par des ampoules nues qui clignotaient par endroit, ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bout pour constater qu'il y avait trois portes portant toutes un numéro.

- Un hôtel? articula silencieusement Harry à l'adresse de Kingsley.

Celui-ci acquiesça en faisant demi-tour pour revenir sur leurs pas. Ils longèrent dans l'autre sens le couloir pour rencontrer deux autres portes. L'une avait aussi un numéro inscrit au scotch noir qui se décollait par endroit et l'autre portait le logo d'une petite baignoire indiquant par-là l'éventualité d'un lieu visant à une hygiène corporelle.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée pour déboucher sur un escalier en bois qui serpentait vers un étage inférieur. Ce fut là qu'ils entendirent des rires. Ils se figèrent sur place et Kingsley souleva sa cape du coude pour venir appuyer d'une main sur un écusson doré accroché à sa ceinture. En un coup d'œil, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'écusson d'alerte des Aurors. C'était un artefact de magie complexe que seul son possesseur pouvait utiliser. Harry resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Ils avaient pensé trouver un homme figé à ramener directement au bureau des Aurors pour l'interroger mais au lieu de cela, ils trouvaient une pièce vide et un hôtel plus que louche…

Kingsley lança un sort de Silence autour d'eux et dans les secondes qui suivirent, Harry vit six Aurors débarqués dans un transplanage silencieux. Il reconnut Tonks qui dévisageait son chef avec un sérieux peu coutumier. Harry comprit alors qu'il allait assister à une intervention aurorienne. Les six Aurors dépassèrent Harry dans les escaliers et Kingsley leur fit comprendre par des gestes ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Trois des Aurors remontèrent à l'étage pour inspecter les chambres. En bas des marches, Harry entendait toujours des petits rires sporadiques et en prêtant l'oreille un peu plus attentivement, il entendit le bruit d'une radio. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que déjà les Aurors intervenaient en prenant possession des lieux rapidement.

Harry descendit à leur suite les escaliers et il constata qu'en quelques secondes, les quatre autres sorciers avaient envahi l'espace et sécurisé le périmètre. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'accueil d'un hôtel avec un comptoir. Derrière était accroché de travers un tableau où pendait une dizaine de clés. Sur le comptoir, un vieux poste de radio grésillait une émission humoristique sorcière qui racontait l'histoire d'un troll atteint de pustulose. Kingsley tenait en joue avec sa baguette un vieil homme affalé dans un fauteuil près du comptoir. Celui-ci paraissait effaré de voir débarquer aussi soudainement une escouade d'Aurors. Tonks revint d'une porte double et la sorcière fit un bref rapport à son chef:

- Rien à signaler dans ce qui doit être la salle à manger.

- Rien à signaler non plus dans les cuisines, ajouta deux autres Aurors qui revenaient d'une porte située près du comptoir.

- Mais…mais enfin que signifie… ? bredouilla le vieil homme.

Il dévisagea alors Harry et resta un instant interdit. Un éclair de colère apparut dans ses yeux fatigués mais seul Harry s'en aperçut.

- Qui êtes-vous et quel est cet endroit? demanda impassible Kingsley.

L'homme grommela pour la forme.

- M'appelle Tiffus Courge, z'êtes dans mon hôtel.

- Qui est situé où? interrogea à nouveau le chef des Aurors.

- 23 allée des Embrumes, grogna Courge en louchant d'un air mauvais sur la baguette de Shacklebolt. S'en est-y pas des méthodes d'Aurors ça!! Non mais d'quel droit osez-vous débarquer chez moi?

Mais Kingsley ne l'écoutait pas, il interrogeait un des coéquipiers qui consultait un parchemin légèrement gris qui scintillait par à coup.

- Rien sur la base de données, chef, fit le sorcier en repliant le parchemin. Il n'est même pas référencé dans _l'__Identitera_.

Kingsley reporta son regard sur Courge qui ne comprenait visiblement pas les propos qu'ils venaient d'échanger. L'_Identira_ était le registre national sur le recensement des sorciers britanniques et Harry en déduisit que Courge était soit étranger soit un non-sorcier. Le jeune homme, resté en retrait, assistait à la scène avec un vif intérêt. Il mourrait d'envie d'interroger le bonhomme mais il eut un petit pincement au cœur lui rappelant qu'il avait décidé de ne plus poursuivre ses études d'Auror. Cependant après une courte hésitation, il osa demander devant l'air étonné des autres sorciers.

- Où est votre baguette?

Le gérant se renfrogna aussitôt et cette fois-ci personne ne put manquer le regard haineux qu'il envoya à Harry.

- N'ai pas.

- On vous l'a brisé? demanda Tonks aussitôt tandis que les trois autres Aurors descendaient l'étage signifiant d'un seul geste qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect dans les pièces du haut.

- Nan, répondit Courge d'un ton hargneux à la question de Tonks.

- Un Cracmol? fit alors Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Courge fut déformé par la haine. Il s'élança si soudainement sur Harry que personne ne put esquisser un geste.

- Et à qui la faute, petit con?! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Harry qui fit un pas de côté puis un croc-en-jambe pour déséquilibrer le Cracmol.

Harry braqua sa baguette aussitôt sur lui et le Cracmol, tombé à terre se retourna vers lui, un masque de fureur incroyable sur le visage.

- Serait-ce de ma faute? demanda Harry en sentant les Aurors tendus derrière lui.

- Oui! cracha Courge. Si vous ne preniez pas toute l'énergie magique qui existe en ce bas monde, on n'en s'rait pas là!!

Harry ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise mais n'en menait pas large pour autant.

- Qui vous a mis ces idées dans la tête? demanda alors Kingsley qui s'était approché près d'Harry.

Courge pâlit brusquement et serra les mâchoires comme pour les empêcher de parler par elles-même.

- Ce ne serait pas Asmodeus par hasard? lâcha Tonks en se redressant de derrière le comptoir où elle était partie fouiner.

Á la lueur de peur que Courge afficha brièvement dans son regard, Harry sut que Tonks avait visé juste. Celle-ci poursuivit en s'avançant vers son chef tout en lisant un bout de parchemin. Elle se mit à siffler en haussant les sourcils:

- Dites-donc c'est une somme assez rondelette que ce cher Asmodeus vous a refilé…

Elle tendit le bout de parchemin à Kingsley qui le parcourut rapidement du regard.

- C'est bon les gars, on en a assez pour l'embarquer au Bureau, lâcha-t-il.

- Co…comment? articula le Cracmol.

Mais Kingsley ne se soucia pas de ses récriminations.

- Malcom, Sylver et Cafi vous restez ici et vous surveillez en attendant que Tonks revienne avec un mandat de perquisition. Flitch et Bruce vous rammenez et vous l'interrogez sur l'affaire M-207.

Aux regards réjouis que les Aurors affichaient, Harry comprit que l'affaire 'M-207' devait être celle qui occupait tous les esprits auroriens depuis l'apparition de la Manticore.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard à Poudlard. Kingsley lui avait dit avant de le laisser devant une des Cheminées du Ministère qu'il valait mieux qu'il se mette sous la protection de Poudlard pour éviter de connecter par inadvertance son lien avec Hermione. Harry avait hoché la tête en signe de compréhension. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été question qu'il reste indéfiniment sur le lieu de l'agression d'Hermione. Il était trop conscient qu'il jouait avec la santé de la jeune femme.

Arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, il fit un rapport à Albus et Remus sur l'intervention des Aurors et sur le fait contrariant qu'aucune trace de l'agresseur de Hermione ne subsistait.

- Bien, soupira Albus, nous aurons les comptes-rendus des Aurors en fin de journée. Nous commencerons peut-être à y voir plus clair.

- Oui, renchérit Remus qui accusait des traits marqués, prémices d'une pleine lune imminente. Nous verrons peut-être un peu mieux qui sont exactement nos ennemis.

Albus conseilla à Remus et Harry d'aller se reposer. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent alors devant la gargouille avant même d'avoir réalisé que Dumbledore les avait virés de son bureau.

Harry voulut partir à la recherche de ses amis mais il marcha silencieusement aux côtés de Remus. Il savait que depuis que le lien Sacré s'était révélé aux yeux des autres, Remus semblait particulièrement remonté contre lui. Il risqua un bref regard vers ce dernier; celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il intercepta néanmoins le regard interrogateur du jeune homme. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses, Harry.

- Pou…pourquoi, bégaya ce dernier, je n'en attends pas de ta part.

Remus eut un petit rire amer.

- J'ai été ce qu'on appelle odieux Harry, finit-il par dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'avais remarqué que vous étiez assez fâché contre moi mais je pense que je l'ai également mérité, répondit en toute franchise Harry.

Remus le regarda d'un air scrutateur.

- Et pourquoil'aurais-tu mérité?

- Parce que j'_aurais dû_ comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

La gorge d'Harry se serra mais il continua à marcher aux côtés de son ancien professeur. Remus soupira bruyamment.

- Je crois que nous nous fourvoyons l'un comme l'autre. Nous nous sentons tous les deux coupables de ce lien créé alors que nous n'y sommes pour rien.

- Je suis tout de même responsable, marmonna Harry, c'est moi le Magnimage après tout.

- Oui, mais est-ce que tu l'as sincèrement voulu? répliqua Remus.

- Non! Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Harry.

Puis le jeune homme voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais il se retint. Remus le dévisagea attentivement.

- Mais quoi? questionna-t-il.

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

- Je…je pense qu'inconsciemment j'ai eu besoin de ce lien, lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

Remus haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Je te félicite Harry, tu viens de franchir les premiers pas vers l'acceptation de ce lien.

- Mais! s'insurgea ce dernier, comment pourrais-je jamais accepter ce lien qui empêche Hermione de vivre correctement, qui m'empêche de…de

Harry rougit fortement mais finit néanmoins sa phrase.

- de la voir.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent en haut des marches du hall et Remus s'arrêta pour regarder en face Harry.

- Si le lien s'est créé, c'est qu'il était nécessaire Harry, n'oublie jamais cela!

Harry garda pour lui l'idée qu'il voulait justement le détruire. Il ne préférait pas pour le moment faire part à Remus de son projet. Il sentait que Remus, Viktor ou d'autres auraient été choqués. Il y avait parmi ses connaissances plus âgées un profond respect pour le lien. Il se dit dans un coin de sa tête qu'il chercherait à comprendre la perception de la communauté sorcière à l'égard de ce lien.

- Il est clair que pour le moment Hermione court un risque à rester près de toi mais nous trouverons des solutions et Dumbledore s'y implique personnellement. Il est assez touché par ce qu'il vous arrive.

Remus s'interrompit pour reprendre après un temps de réflexion:

- Je crois que comme nous, il se sent coupable de ne pas t'avoir expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Rogue.

Harry secoua la tête comme pour rejeter cette idée. Depuis sa cinquième année, Harry avait découvert que Dumbledore n'était pas cet être surpuissant qui avait réponse à tout. Il avait appris à reconnaître les faiblesses du vieux sorcier. Il l'appréciait d'autant plus pour cela car il lui avait appris alors une chose essentiellepour son combat contre Voldemort : nul n'était parfait.

- Mais pourquoi vous, vous vous sentez coupable? demanda alors Harry. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher à l'égard d'Hermione!

Les propos du jeune homme eurent alors un drôle d'effet sur Remus. Celui-ci parut soudain extrêmement gêné puis sa peau si pâle s'assombrit un peu. Le lycanthrope recula d'un pas en détournant le regard.

- Je suis un loup-garou, Harry et à ce titre, j'aurais dû percevoir plus de choses que le commun des mortels.

- Comme quoi? demanda Harry de plus en plus étonné par l'attitude du Maraudeur.

Remus fuyait son regard mais lâcha néanmoins:

- Et bien…Je…J'ai côtoyé Hermione un petit moment quand nous avons travaillé sur le projet de la Neutraloupsation et je n'ai pas remarqué que son aura magique était déstabilisée.

Harry regardait attentivement le sorcier. Celui-ci était décidément très mal à l'aise et Harry sentit pour une raison inconnue son estomac se contracter légèrement. Incapable de trouver le réconfort nécessaire pour Remus, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Si nous continuons par là, alors toutes les personnes qui ont côtoyé Hermione sont coupables de leur aveuglement, fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour voir celui qui avait parlé. Ron se tenait devant eux le visage fermé. Remus en profita pour les quitter assez rapidement en leur disant qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir-même lors de la réunion de l'Ordre.

- Encore? s'étonna Harry.

- Celle d'hier a été ajournée par tes bons soins, répliqua Ron le sourire en coin.

Harry esquissa une grimace tout en suivant des yeux le lycanthrope qui dévalait les escaliers pour se diriger vers les cachots sans doute pour boire la potion Tueloup préparée par Krum. Le jeune homme resta songeur face à l'attitude de Remus. Ron le sortit de sa réflexion en lui demandant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il parte aussi précipitamment la veille.

Harry préféra attendre de retrouver Neville, Ginny et Luna, restés tous trois à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches afin de tout leur expliquer.

* * *

**N/a:** Très certainement, si Harry n'avait pas été là, Remus et Hermione auraient eu une relation toute autre… Et oui, on se refait pas… Sinon, titre du prochain chapitre: «Un départ vers le paradis»… Fan des légendes arthuriennes, ne vous attendez pas à des miracles mais plutôt à une interprétation particulière largement basée sur les écrits de Marion Zimmer Bradley… A très bientôt…. 


	23. Un départ vers le paradis

**N/a :** Et voilà, encore un délai trop long entre chaque postage mais si je vous dis que je piétine sur la fin de mon histoire vous comprendrez ? Bref, j'ai souffert et je continuerai jusqu'au dernier mot : ). Merci à tous mes lecteurs de continuer à suivre cette histoire (Merci à la review de Daistaf qui m'a rappelé de poster la suite…humhum) ! Exceptionnellement, pour aller plus vite, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par mes bétalectrices, Loufoca, tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Si mes fautes t'écorchent les yeux, je rectifierai aussitôt ! ^_^

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents **

Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ? Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre Harry et elle pour aboutir à un échange de baisers le soir du réveillon mais ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance. Harry apprend de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger dans un coma mortel. Ces amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré à l'aide du Chicaneur… Ils découvrent une étrange histoire sur une famille royale qui semble également victime des Grogneurs…

Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval... Elle échappe de peu à un viol orchestré par Nèpe le lieutenant d'Asmodeus grâce à Harry et tous deux se retrouvent à nouveau ensemble le temps d'une nuit. Mais la santé d'Hermione se détériore brusquement et elle part pour Avalon rejoindre Rogue pour se couper de son MagniMage. Son entraînement ainsi que celui d'Harry peut commencer… En parallèle, l'enquête des Aurors sur Asmodeus suit son cours…

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**** Un départ vers le paradis**

Narval marmonna des formules d'ultimes vérifications sur ses potions et ses cercles runiques. Cela ne pouvait être … Non, ce type d'aura n'était pas…possible. Oui c'était le mot. Il venait de finir ses dernières analyses sur la composition physicomagique de l'air ambiant du grenier de Mme. Londubat. Et ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où les Grogneurs avaient attaqué s'avérait tout bonnement …incroyable.

- Mais d'où puise-t-elle cette force ? Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-il une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir son armoire où se trouvaient normalement ses pierres antitelluriques pour appeler son Magnimage.

- Où sont-elles ? s'exclama-t-il colérique.

Il farfouilla un peu plus et ne trouva rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ses précieuses roches.

- Jadus !!! appela-t-il d'une voix forte. JADUS !!!!

Gallilus Narval n'avait jamais été très patient.

- Où est passé ce bougre d'imbécile ? grogna-t-il en sortant de son petit labo pour aller dans son bureau. Il arpenta alors les couloirs de l'aile magnifugée de l'ELFE des Auros mais il ne trouva aucune trace de son secrétaire.

- Va m'entendre, celui-là, grommela-t-il en retournant dans ses appartements. Je vais lui réduire sa pension de retraite et il pourra se foutre son augmentation de salaire où je pense…

Puis il claqua la porte. Gallilus Narval avait toujours été réputé pour avoir un caractère de cochon.

XXXXXXXXX

- Courge servait d'intermédiaire à Asmodeus, confia Kingsley lors de la réunion de l'Ordre le soir de l'arrestation du Cracmol. Il lui permettait de recruter des Cracmols pour une entreprise plus vaste.

- Là, Courge a été assez peu loquace, poursuivit Tonks, il s'est pourtant copieusement 'mis à table' cet après-midi mais Asmodeus ne lui a pas expliqué précisément pourquoi il cherchait du personnel Cracmol.

- Cet Asmodeus a décidément beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir recruter ainsi, constata Remus, qu'a donné l'enquête du côté de Gringott ? continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers Bill.

- Néant, fit ce dernier, les gobelins n'ont jamais vu ou entendu de personne du nom d'Asmodeus. Et ils n'ont reçu aucun nouveau client grec ou étranger depuis des lustres, excepté trois français et un japonais.

- Hum, fit Albus qui leva la tête de sa lecture du rapport sur l'interrogatoire de Courge. Si j'ai bien tout compris, il n'y a pas que des promesses d'argent dans les propos d'Asmodeus. Lors de son arrestation, Courge s'est jeté sur toi Harry ?

Harry qui écoutait poliment l'assemblée, avec Ginny, Neville, Luna et Ron, sursauta un peu.

- Euh-oui, il…il a tenu des propos sur ma soi-disant responsabilité dans son incapacité à faire de la magie.

- Voilà qui est inquiétant, fit posément Albus.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui attentifs à ses paroles.

- Si Asmodeus véhicule de tels propos, c'est qu'il a pour but de monter la population Cracmol contre les Sorciers, non ? intervint Tonks.

- Mais quel est son but exact ? pensa tout haut McGonagall.

- Ça… fit Marius Thargal en haussant une épaule signifiant qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Un silence s'établit dans la salle mais il fut rompu par un raclement de gorge. Tous tournèrent la tête alors vers Ron qui se ratatina un peu sur sa chaise.

- Et bien nous savons déjà que cet Asmodeus entretient des rapports amicaux avec les Grogneurs, non ?

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête pour l'inciter à continuer et d'autres restèrent silencieux attendant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

- Cela reste à prouver, malheureusement, fit Tonks. Le lien entre Asmodeus, la Manticore et les Grogneurs reste somme toute assez ténu.

Ron jeta un regard à Harry et celui-ci sut ce que voulait dire le rouquin. Il fit une moue signifiant « De toute façon, autant dire tout ce que nous savons »

- Et bien le soir, où la Manticore a tué le trafiquant Cracmol au bord de la Tamise, nous avons vu, Harry, Hermione et moi, la Manticore se …euh-diviser en pleins de petits scorpions.

La stupéfaction qui se peignait sur les visages des membres de l'Ordres permit à Ron de poursuivre.

- Les scorpions ont ensuite rejoint un homme que nous n'avons pas pu distinguer clairement.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ce soir là ? s'étonna Remus qui affichait une totale incompréhension.

- Et bien…reprit Ron en coulant un léger regard de reproche vers Harry, nous n'avons pas voulu vous inquiéter à cause de l'évanouissement d'Hermione.

- Comment ?! s'exclama McGonagall.

- Ben, après le passage des… Ron s'interrompit puis reprit son souffle pour éviter de s'embrouiller :

- Á peine avions-nous vu la Manticore et l'homme, que nous avons senti une distorsion de l'espace-temps…

- Des Grogneurs ? s'étrangla Tonks les yeux exorbités.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient bien en passe de ressembler à Tonks.

- Oui, quatre Grogneurs qui s'avançaient vers l'homme, fit Harry en prenant la relève. Ils portaient dans leurs euh-bras ce que nous avons deviné comme étant les peaux et les cornes des Grapcornes.

Devant le silence toujours aussi assourdissant de l'assemblée, Ron, Harry et Neville se lancèrent un regard légèrement gêné. Puis Neville inspira brièvement une goulée d'air et prit la parole :

- Nous pensons qu'Asmodeus veut créer des armures fabriquées par les différents euh-extraits des animaux magiques lui permettant ainsi de résister aux baguettes des sorciers. Il recrute peut-être des Cracmols en vue d'en faire des soldats.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Puis le Survivant s'avança dans sa chaise.

- Asmodeus semble avoir un plan plus vaste puisque si on récapitule, il a tenté par l'intermédiaire des Grogneurs de s'attaquer à Narval et moi-même.

- Et Hermione aussi, non ? chuchota Ginny à l'adresse d'Harry.

Le silence était si profond que sa phrase s'entendit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry secoua la tête.

- Non c'est moi qui était visé quand Hermione et moi avons été attaqués.

Son ton catégorique suffit à faire taire Ginny. Ron regardait les autres sorciers et en particulier Dumbledore.

- Narval a eu maille à partie avec des Manticores en Grèce au début des années 1900. L'idée peut paraître farfelue mais il se peut qu'Asmodeus soit là pour une histoire de vengeance envers Narval.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à Harry, intervint Thargal.

- Et bien si Asmodeus tient un discours vindicatif à l'égard des sorciers en montant les Cracmols contre nous, il peut très bien avoir pris Harry comme bouc émissaire surtout après son petit succès de l'année dernière.

Ron, Neville, Ginny et Harry tournèrent un regard estomaqué vers celle qui venait de parler. Luna n'avait jamais tenu des propos aussi sensés depuis… depuis euh… en fait jamais elle n'avait parlé ainsi.

- D'après vos dires, commenta alors Dumbledore, les Grogneurs semblent gagner en nombre. D'abord trois puis quatre et maintenant six. Leur accroissement ne peut être négligé et la théorie selon laquelle ces créatures s'éveillent à chaque forte décharge de magie ne tient plus. Un bien étrange recrutement semble s'être établi depuis l'arrivée de cet Asmodeus. J'en reférerai à un expert… En attendant, je suggère de renforcer les rondes dans le quartier des quais de la Tamise côté sorcier et bien-sûr côté moldu.

La séance s'acheva ainsi sur les paroles de Dumbledore et une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre put prendre le temps de digérer les différentes interventions des jeunes gens…

Harry fut pris à part par Thargal dans un coin de la salle.

- D'après Dumbledore, il est heureux qu'Hermione ait résisté à ton intervention hier, fit le directeur des Serpentard en plongeant un regard bleu glacé dans celui d'Harry. Le lien n'est peut-être pas aussi fort que nous le pensions. Avec le temps et la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs d'Elementarus, tu pourras continuer à la voir.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? suggéra Harry en scrutant d'un air farouche le professeur.

- Si tu ne veux pas quoi ? rétorqua un peu bêtement Thargal.

- Et si je ne veux pas de ce lien ? Si je décide de le détruire ?

- Le détruire !?! s'exclama Thargal d'un air incrédule. Mais…mais le lien Sacré ne se détruit pas !

- Qu'en savez-vous ? répliqua Harry aussitôt.

- Et bien-euh… c'est-à-dire que…

Le professeur fut un instant pris au dépourvu puis il croisa le regard plein de détermination du jeune homme et soupira.

- Je commence à comprendre Tonks quand elle me dit que tu es capable de déplacer des montagnes par ta simple volonté.

Harry préféra rester silencieux.

- Ok, finit par dire Thargal, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour inverser le processus du lien Sacré mais…

- Mais ? fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Mais cela prendra du temps. Les réponses se trouvent certainement dans les archives de l'ELFE de Métamorphose. Il me faudra des autorisations et Merlin sait que l'administration est lente…

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Mais votre statut de professeur de Métamorphose devrait largement faire accélérer les choses…

Marius Thargal le regarda un instant avec circonspection.

- Tu aurais eu largement ta place dans ma Maison, toi…

Harry grimaça légèrement.

- Cadeau de tonton Voldy, répondit-il avec une quasi désinvolture.

Marius plissa le nez, visiblement peu ravi de voir citer un représentant peu glorieux de sa Maison.

- Tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi deux heures par jour pour maîtriser tes pouvoirs d'Elementarus. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir eu le corps carbonisé lors de ton transplanage hier à travers les murs de Poudlard.

- Ce sont tout de même mes pouvoirs d'Elementarus qui m'ont permis de franchir les barrrières, non ? répliqua Harry une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Oh, la science Elementago te permet un tas d'autres choses mais sans maîtrise la puissance n'est rien (1). C'est le seul but de sauver Hermione qui t'a laissé dans le droit chemin sinon l'Elementago t'aurait enveloppé et brûlé de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur…

- Mais comment faut-il éviter de se laisser dominer par l'Ele..l'Elementago ? demanda Harry à brûle pourpoint.

- Ça tu le sauras demain, quand tu viendras prendre ton premier cours.

Sur ce, Marius le quitta pour aller rejoindre sa dulcinée qui papotait tranquillement avec Bill et Viktor.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut alpagé par le chef des Aurors.

- Tu feras officiellement ton stage à Poudlard, Harry, fit Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

- Officiellement ?

Kingsley répondit pendant qu'une lumière verte s'allumait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs :

- Oui, pour assister Dumbledore dans une enquête interne à l'école.

- Et officieusement, ce sera pour éviter d'aller à l'extérieur, je suppose, en déduisit Harry tout en se tournant légèrement pour mieux voir l'arrivant par poudre de Cheminette.

- Tu mèneras aussi une véritable enquête Harry, répliqua Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils devant le peu de concentration que manifestait l'étudiant pour sa conversation.

Ce dernier reporta son regard sur Kingsley devenant soudain un peu plus attentif.

- Que…que quoi ? finit-il par dire ayant quelques difficultés à formuler des phrases.

L'arrivée incongrue de son professeur d'Incantation, Melle Sprit, n'arrangeait pas son état de lucidité.

« Que fait-elle là ? » pensa-t-il en la voyant du coin de l'œil épousseter sa cape tout en serrant la main de Dumbledore.

- … auprès des élèves et du personnel de l'école pour savoir ce que sont devenus certains objets disons magiques qui sont propriétés de l'école… Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme fit un grand effort de concentration pour se répéter mentalement les derniers mots de Shacklebot.

- Quels…quels objets ? articula-t-il alors que Melle Sprit et Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers eux en quatrième vitesse.

- Des roches anti-telluriques.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, intervint Dumbledore d'un air concerné. Galate vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle fort regrettable. Des roches anti-telluriques ont aussi disparu de l'ELFE des Aurors.

- Tonks ira enquêter dès demain, réagit aussitôt Kingsley. Galate, d'autres informations ?

- Et bien il semblerait que Jadus Von Blatte ait également disparu, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil perçant sur Dumbledore.

Harry crispa les mâchoires. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien avec quelle concupiscence le secrétaire de Narval avait regardé Hermione.

Le chef des Aurors resta songeur mais échangea un regard avec Dumbledore et Galate.

- Cela confirmerait ce que nous soupçonnions déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est pourquoi maintenant ? rétorqua Galate Sprit.

La question resta sans réponse bien qu'Harry ait déjà une petite idée. L'association de ses pensées l'avait amené à comprendre que l'individu qui avait brutalisé Hermione la veille, devait être Von Blatte. Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Il est peut-être mort ou tout simplement en sale état, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

- Que dites-vous ? interrogea Galate.

Harry sortit de sa réflexion et prit une grande inspiration.

- Si comme nous le soupçonnons, Von Blatte est un espion à la solde d'Asmodeus, ce dernier ne doit pas lui pardonner ses erreurs… Professeur Sprit, aviez-vous remarqué la balafre sur la joue de Von Blatte après l'agression des parents d'Hermione ?

Sprit hocha la tête lentement comme pour mieux comprendre le cheminement mental du jeune homme.

- Il en va de même pour l'attaque des Grogneurs rue Edgar Clock. Pour une raison ou une autre, Asmodeus doit tenir responsable Von Blatte de leur échec dans le but de me tuer. Celui-ci pour se rattraper aux yeux de cet homme a enlevé Hermione. Or il a toujours eu un comportement euh-inconvenant avec Hermione et avec les filles en général. Ceci pourra vous être confirmé par Tonks. Il se pourrait donc que ce soit lui l'agresseur d'Hermione hier soir.

- Et ne supportant pas les échecs à répétition du Cracmol, Asmodeus a décidé de l'éliminer ou du moins de le mettre hors-course, compléta Kingsley naturellement. Ton hypothèse se tient Harry, mais pour l'heure la priorité numéro un est la récupération des roches anti-telluriques.

- Leur valeur est inestimable, renchérit Galate en échangeant un regard avec Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry à qui l'échange visuel n'avait pas échappé.

- Ces roches empêchent n'importe quelle magie de traverser le champ de force qu'elles génèrent, répondit posément Dumbledore. Elles sont issues de la même genèse que les pierres de neige.

- Pourquoi ces roches n'ont-elles pas été utilisées comme protection lors de la dernière guerre ? s'étonna Harry ébahi par le pouvoir de ces pierres.

- Ce sont des armes à double tranchant, répondit Kingsley. Si elles nous protègent de la magie, nous ne pouvons pas en contrepartie en produire à proximité.

- Mais si comme nous le pensons Asmodeus est mêlé à leur vol, quel usage voudrait-il en faire ?

- Ça, ce sera à vous de le découvrir, rétorqua Galate Sprit. Vous avez le suspect, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver le mobile.

XXXXXXXXX

- Choupinou ! Moulinette ! Loufic ! Chaussette ! Venez mes minets ! (2)

Mme Figgs n'eut pas à appeler plus longtemps ses sept chats que ceux-ci déboulèrent du jardin dans la cuisine comme s'ils avaient le feu aux derrières.

- Alors on a faim, hein ? marmonna Arabella en versant de copieuses parts de pâtée pour chat dans différentes gamelles La vieille Figgy intéresse encore ses vieux filous, hein ?

Le petit rire aigrelet de la vieille Cracmol vint couvrir le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la cuisine depuis que Hermione y était descendue.

Cette dernière avait son air des jours mal embouchés quand par exemple, le réveil avait été particulièrement difficile… Après le départ catastrophique de Harry, elle s'était allongée sous les conseils de Mme. Figgs et avait tenté de trouver le sommeil. Mais rien n'y fit, Morphée avait décidé de l'ignorer. Certes, Hermione avait eu l'habitude de ne pas dormir au cours de ces derniers mois mais elle avait espéré retrouver le sommeil comme la nuit précédente dans les bras de Harry.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se l'avouer, l'avait beaucoup choquée. Elle avait avancé à ses côtés durant toutes ces années en croyant le connaître mais là, c'était comme si un gouffre les séparait. Il avait voulu rompre le lien et même si Hermione ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue d'un lien tel que le leur, elle avait été blessée au plus profond de sa chair. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et cela la perturbait plus qu'autre chose. En découlaient des questions qui tournaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse : Comment allait évoluer le lien ? Comment ferait-elle pour atteindre la maîtrise de Narval ? Et plus que tout, que devait-elle faire pour échapper à cette sensation d'oppression et de lassitude grandissante ?

La jeune femme reconnaissait volontiers que l'usage des pierres de neige avait été une catastrophe. Si elle avait été un peu plus lucide, elle aurait été parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un comme Dumbledore et celui-ci l'aurait aidée à trouver une solution. Mais elle avait alors eu trop peur de quitter Harry… Ne plus utiliser les pierres de neige avait l'avantage de la stabiliser encore un peu mais jusqu'à quand ?

Hermione avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur en descendant rejoindre la vieille dame dans la cuisine. Á la sensation d'oppression, s'ajoutait une fébrilité qui parcourait tout son corps dans chacun de ses gestes. Ceux-ci étaient saccadés, comme décalés par rapport à sa volonté. Hermione sentait au fil des minutes un agacement grandissant l'envahir. L'agitation suscitée par le repas de sept chats ne faisait qu'amplifier cet état de fait et Hermione se sentait les nerfs en pelote. Elle décrispa ses mâchoires avec un certain effort et entreprit un semblant de conversation pour faire preuve de civilité.

- J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Pattenrond.

La vielle dame la regarda avec surprise et bougonna en réponse :

- Tu peux l'amener là si ça te dit, c'est pas mes minets qui lui feront mauvais accueil, hein ? S'il y a de la place pour sept, il y en a pour huit, hein ?

Puis elle se tourna vers ses chats qui semblaient s'agiter anormalement. Anormalement, dans le sens, où ils n'étaient pas tous vautrés sur les gamelles à engloutir à toute vitesse leur repas. Certains tournaient en rond en miaulant de temps à autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pitchoun'? Tu n'as pas faim, hein ? Ce n'est pas bon les pâtées à la vieille Figgy ?

Mais les chats semblèrent tous se résoudre à délaisser leurs gamelles pour aller rôder dans la cuisine dans une agitation inaccoutumée en poussant des petits miaulements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda abruptement Hermione ne se sentant pas rassurée.

Elle avait appris à se méfier des réactions inhabituelles des chats, surtout au contact de Pattenrond.

Soudain une ombre noire se dessinant derrière le carreau de la porte de la cuisine fit sursauter les deux femmes. Hermione voulut sortir d'instinct sa baguette mais celle-ci avait été détruite lors de l'attaque des Grogneurs et de toute façon son usage se serait avéré nocif pour elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise indécise quand on frappa trois coups secs derrière la porte. Hermione se détendit imperceptiblement et décida de se rasseoir. Si une personne mal attentionnée avait voulu pénétrer dans la maison, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper.

Mme. Figgs alla ouvrir en entrebâillant la porte si bien qu'Hermione ne put voir le visage du visiteur. En revanche, le visage de la vieille dame devint soudain blanc et elle lâcha la poignée de la porte comme si elle avait vu un revenant. Elle recula de quelques pas et la porte s'entrouvrit d'elle-même laissant voir à Hermione la raison de l'émoi de la vieille dame...

- Vous avez l'air d'être en forme pour une personne censée être morte, s'entendit-elle parler.

- Je ne vous retournerais pas le compliment, répondit la voix caverneuse de son ancien professeur de potions.

- Je suppose que faire mes bagages est inutile là où on va.

- En effet. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas de bien matériel dans cette maison si je ne m'abuse ? rétorqua Rogue en regardant la cuisine d'un œil circonspect sans toutefois pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Mme Figgs restait figée, la mine hagarde et incapable du moindre son. Ses chats étaient bien en passe de lui ressembler tellement la venue de cet être venu d'outre-tombe les paralysait sur place.

- Non mais j'ai un chat qui m'attend quelque part, répliqua du tac-au-tac Hermione décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Elle commençait à comprendre d'où lui venait cette fébrilité et les palpitations de son cœur. _Ils_ étaient enfin venus la chercher…

- Bien, fit la voix gutturale du trépassé, s'il n'y a que ça.

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et une légère lueur bleutée comme une petite luciole s'en échappa pour s'envoler dans le ciel à la recherche de son chat. Il opéra un demi-tour et sans un mot s'éloigna de la maison. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle se retourna vers , un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Madame…. Dites à Harry qu'il….qu'il dorme bien, il comprendra…

Elle partit sans un mot de plus laissant la pauvre vieille dame abasourdie par l'apparition de cet ancien membre de l'Ordre qui ne lui avait jamais apparu des plus sympathiques.

XXXXXXXXX

_Albus,_

_A cause de cet incapable décérébré de Von Blatte, je me vois contraint d'utiliser les méthodes d'antan en t'envoyant cette lettre. Cela me rappelle cette époque détestable où la poudre d'anti-cheminette n'avait pas été inventée par mes bons soins… Mais celle-ci est désormais inutilisable si les roches antitelluriques ne sont pas retrouvées rapidement…_

_J'ai analysé les résidus de particules magiques présents dans l'atmosphère du grenier et je dois absolument te voir pour t'en parler. Je fixerai une rencontre avec l'aide de Léonus et d'un cercle runique antépsyphasique…_

_Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les analyses ! Ces particules sont extraordinaires ! Albus, je crois que bien que j'ai trouvé de quoi intéresser notre vieil ami Ben Arez et peut-être arriverons-nous à le sortir enfin de sa catatonie…_

_Tiens toi prêt._

_G.N_

XXXXXXXXX

_Gallilus,_

_Jadus Von Blatte est loin d'être un 'incapable décérébré' et tu le sais. Le traiter ainsi, comme tu l'as toujours fait ne le ramènera pas, je le crains. Leonus est venu me voir ce matin et j'ai pris bonne note de notre prochaine rencontre. J'ai envoyé un ibis cendré à Ben Arez et j'espère que l'oiseau pourra traverser les tempêtes de sable du Sahel sans encombre. Malgré les nouvelles informations que j'ai pris soin de relater dans ma lettre, je doute que le Padishah ne puisse sortir de sa quasi-léthargie suite à la disparition de son fils et d'Al'Hassan… Serais-je comme cela quand tu me quitteras ?_

_Il me tarde de connaître le résultat de tes recherches. Ce qui m'amène à te demander ton avis concernant la recrudescence des Grogneurs. Pourquoi sont-ils de plus en plus nombreux ?_

_A.D_

XXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain du départ d'Hermione vers un monde hors du temps, Harry commençait son nouvel entraînement d'Elementarus dans une aile reculée du château tandis que Luna et Ginny reprenaient les cours. Ron était parti peu après leur réunion de la veille avec Neville pour réintégrer la maison rue Edgar Clock. Après un bref conciliabule, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Ron qu'il lui serait plus utile en poursuivant son stage d'Auror. Harry avait salué ses deux amis brièvement leur promettant de les tenir au courant de ses entraînements et de son enquête au sein de Poudlard. Le jeune Magnimage avait bien perçu la petite pointe d'envie dans le cœur de ses deux amis. Il allait en effet pouvoir rester au contact de leurs deux petites amies. Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa Sorcière Source comme le firent Ron et Neville avec leurs dulcinées au moment de leur départ.

Harry passa ainsi la nuit à s'agiter dans son lit, incapable de ne penser à personne d'autre qu'Hermione. Il avait vaguement perçu un vide l'étreindre comme la toute petite lueur d'une chandelle dans la nuit qu'on avait éteinte dans un soupir. Il ne sut que le lendemain ce que cela voulait dire.

Alors qu'il recevait les instructions d'un Marius particulièrement stressé par la reprise de ses cours, il vit arriver Dumbledore et Remus dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore soucieux, nous avons reçu la visite de Mme Figgs tôt ce matin.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione ? s'alarma aussitôt Harry en reposant le bâton de deux mètres que lui avait confié quelques instants plus tôt Marius.

- Il semblerait, poursuivit Remus d'un air tendu, qu'elles aient reçu tard dans la soirée la visite de…de Rogue.

- Rogue ? s'exclama Marius d'une voix aiguë, mais il-il il est sensé être…

- Mort, certes, continua Dumbledore, sauf que là il semblait bien vivant. Il est venu chercher Hermione et il est reparti avec elle.

- Et son chat, ajouta Remus, Pattenrond n'était plus à la maison quand nous sommes rentrés hier soir. Harry, sais-tu où il l'aurait emmenée ?

Harry resta sans voix, incapable de répondre. Il fixait sans le voir le pavé de cette grande salle qui lui parut soudain inconnu ainsi que les trois personnes en face de lui. Ainsi Hermione disait vrai l'autre nuit quand elle disait avoir vu Rogue dans son rêve. Il était revenu d'entre les morts pour venir la chercher. Et elle, elle était partie…

Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point, il…il l'aimait.

- Harry, l'appela de loin Dumbledore, Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme se ressaisit et plongea son regard émeraude dans le regard bleu saphir.

- As-tu ressenti quelque chose hier soir ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix posée.

Si Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards étonnés des deux autres envers le vieux sorcier, il fut surpris de voir à quel point Dumbledore semblait anticiper ses propres déductions.

- Oui… oui en effet j'ai ressenti comme une impression de vide. Ça n'avait rien de déstabilisant au point de vous en parler. J'ai pensé sur le moment à un contre-coup dû à l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs d'Elementarus comme me l'avait indiqué le soir même le professeur Thargal.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis son attitude se fit songeuse.

- Sais-tu où elle est ? redemanda Remus d'un ton pressant.

Harry remarqua alors à quel point le visage de son ancien professeur était défait et pâle. Une marque de griffure dépassait du col de sa robe pour remonter jusque derrière son oreille. Le pourtour de ses yeux mordorés était violacé contrastant violemment avec la pâleur du reste de sa peau. Le jeune homme réalisa en une fraction de seconde que Remus venait de passer la première fois depuis de longs mois une pleine lune éprouvante. Mais était-ce si étonnant qu'avec les évènements récents, il n'ait pu suivre correctement son traitement Tue-loup ?

- Elle est partie pour Avalon, répondit sobrement Harry.

- C'est…c'est une plaisanterie ! rétorqua Marius d'un air éberlué.

Devant l'air incrédule des trois autres sorciers, Harry consentit à en dire plus.

- Lors de son coma après l'attaque des Grogneurs, Rogue est venu lui rendre une petite visite. Puis la nuit suivante quand…quand je me suis endormi à ses côtés, j'ai fait un songe me révélant qu'une prêtresse d'Avalon et Rogue allaient venir la chercher.

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit Avalon ? insista Remus. Je veux dire, c'est quand même considéré par la plupart du monde sorcier comme une sorte d'Atlantide ou comme une sorte de paradis.

- J'ai vu les corbeaux sacrés et la fontaine de Raven, répondit Harry plongeant par la même occasion les autres dans un mutisme de stupéfaction.

- Bien, finit par dire Dumbledore. Alors Hermione est en sécurité. Cependant la seule implication du nom d'Avalon laisse à présager que l'affaire Asmodeus est bien plus importante que la lutte d'une classe de notre société magique.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers le lycanthrope en prenant le temps de répondre à sa question.

- Que si nous n'y prenons pas garde, la fin de ce cycle temporel commencé sous le règne de Grindelwald et poursuivi par Voldemort pourrait prendre une tournure bien plus funeste que ne le laissaient voir les évènements d'il y a quelques mois. Souvenez-vous de l'avertissement des Centaures.

Le directeur partit sur un sourire énigmatique mais ses yeux étaient froids et brillants comme les diamants des Argonautes.

Remus quelque peu décontenancé fit une moue dubitative puis il emboîta le pas sur ceux de Dumbledore. Il se retourna avant de quitter la salle.

- Dis-moi Harry, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre. Que penses-tu de Barbara, ma…ma Wardonis ?

Harry qui digérait encore les propos du vieux sorcier, ouvrit la bouche d'un air hébété.

- Euh… C'est quelqu'un de tout à fait euh-compétent, je pense. Enfin… elle est sympa. Pourquoi ?

Remus hocha la tête en signe de négation, un petit sourire en coin puis sans un mot et sur un signe de la main, il sortit de la pièce.

Marius, perplexe, était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Hum-hum ? fit poliment Harry.

Le professeur sursauta et le dévisagea d'un œil circonspect l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait à traîner encore dans le coin.

- Ah oui, ton entraînement. Bien. Repose ce bâton.

- Mais, protesta Harry, vous m'avez dit de…

- Tsss, fit Marius d'un geste de la main ne souffrant aucune réplique, j'ai changé d'avis. Nous allons passer à la méthode accélérée, reprit-il dans un sourire inquiétant.

Il plaça Harry au centre de la pièce en le dirigeant par les épaules.

- L'Elementago est en toi comme le sang dans tes veines. Et il n'est pas question de le maîtriser. Les Elements ne se maîtrisent pas ; ils s'allient à nous et se fondent en nous comme notre propre chair. Ton Elementago s'est réveillé suite à certains évènements mais maintenant qu'il est là, apprend à le reconnaître dans le flux magique qui t'entoure. Apprivoisez-vous tous les deux. La quête de l'équilibre entre l'Elementago et toi sera perpétuelle ; il m'arrive encore personnellement de ne plus savoir comment apprivoiser le mien. L'essentiel est qu'au moment voulu vous ne formiez qu'un. Que vos flux magiques convergent vers le seul et même but : celui que tu t'es fixé.

Harry garda pour lui la question qui lui piquait la langue : quel était le but de Harry Potter ? Marius avec toute sa bonne volonté aurait bien été en peine de répondre à cette question. Il fut un temps où son but était clair et sans équivoque : tuer Voldemort ou disparaître. Désormais il devait faire face à ses incertitudes de jeune adulte et pire que tout sans celle qui tenait désormais une place prépondérante dans son cœur.

- On m'a dit que tu avais pratiqué l'Occlumencie, poursuivit Marius sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. Sers-toi de ses méthodes de concentration pour mieux percevoir ton Elementago. Coupe-toi de tes sens le plus possible. Je te laisse avec un petit exercice pendant que je vais rejoindre mes classes.

Il tourna le dos à Harry et une fois éloigné de quelques mètres, il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt un pic de glace de deux mètres de haut apparut derrière Thargal qui continuait à s'éloigner lentement. Le pic se multiplia alors pour former une muraille de herses tout autour d'Harry en un cercle plus ou moins parfait.

- Le but du jeu… expliqua Marius.

Harry tiqua sur le mot 'jeu' tandis qu'un vent polaire commençait déjà se lever au milieu du cercle de glace.

- …est de faire fondre la glace. Et je te préviens, il ne sert à rien de tricher car mon Elementago me le dira aussitôt. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Il s'éclipsa avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe pendant quelques minutes. « Faire fondre la glace »

- Facile à dire, maugréa-t-il tout bas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un chalumeau au bout de chaque bras.

Harry fixa méchamment la muraille pendant encore quelques instants puis décidant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, il ferma les yeux et entreprit de se concentrer comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une leçon d'Occlumencie particulièrement ardue en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Il perçut alors ce feu sourdre en lui comme il l'avait perçu lorsque des émotions trop violentes ressurgissaient en lui. Il resta un long moment à s'accoutumer à son Elementago. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps jusqu'à maintenant de s'en imprégner et de comprendre exactement ce que c'était, avec quelle essence magique il cohabitait désormais.

Quand il voulut tendre ce flux vers la barrière de glace, Harry ne réussit qu'à augmenter sa température interne. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, il continuait à fermer les yeux tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient ici et là sur son visage et un observateur extérieur aurait été subjugué de voir ces gouttes s'évaporer dans de légères volutes de fumée. Les mains tendues de Harry rougeoyaient de façon inquiétante et une odeur de magnésite commença à se répandre autour du jeune homme. Celui–ci coupé de ses sens restait concentré, il lançait son envie de fondre la glace dans le flux de lave en fusion qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines. Un sentiment d'étouffement commença à l'étreindre ; Harry souhaita ardemment venir à bout de ce mur d'eau solide. Il avait bien eu trop de murs à abattre depuis son enfance pour que celui-là l'arrête. Plusieurs obstacles se dressaient entre lui et l'assouvissement de ses désirs les plus profonds. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dans un brouillard de fumée il tendit son esprit vers la barrière. Il avait trouvé un but, un but si évident qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Il voulait construire sa vie avec Hermione.

Et pour cela, il était prêt à détruire tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Asmodeus, les Grogneurs, le lien Sacré, Avalon, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ferait face à ces évènements pour mener son but à terme. Le voile qui l'entourait se dissipa soudain et Harry sentit monter en lui une énergie incroyable. Le reste lui parut si simple qu'il déchargea son Element comme on lancerait une poignée d'air dans le vent.

Le mur de glace reçut une coulée de feu vif en son cœur et la muraille fondit à vue d'œil pour laisser un trou béant en son flanc.

Harry ramena lentement ses bras le long de son corps et tituba jusqu'à l'ouverture. Il restait de la glace sur une hauteur de 50 cm mais Harry l'enjamba sans chercher à la faire fondre. Il reprit lentement son souffle en s'adossant contre un mur de la salle ; ses jambes se dérobèrent un instant sous lui et Harry dans un pouf peu gracieux posa rapidement son séant sur le sol froid.

Il lui tardait de savoir comment rompre son lien…

* * *

(1) : Vive Michelin ! (Une célèbre marque dont cette phrase a été l'un de ses slogans) mdr…

(2) : Je ne dirais qu 'un mot : Eurk !

N/a : Titre du prochain chapitre : « Un lien indestructible » avec un petit tour chez Asmodeus et les Grogneurs ! Sans oublier les tribulations respectives de notre petit couple…Postage dans 15 jours. (oui-oui, vous avez parfaitement lu…lol)


	24. Un Lien indestructible

**n/a : Comme promis, postage 15 jours après le chapitre 23 ! (toute fière…enfin beaucoup moins quand elle regarde les chapitres suivants)  
L'écriture se poursuit (pourquoi il y a-t-il toujours des paragraphes qui se rajoutent malgré soi avant d'arriver à la scène finale hein ?)  
Pour les fautes, faut vous en prendre qu'à moi ! Mes chères correctrices n'ont là encore pas été sollicitées… Elles vont l'être et pas qu'un peu pour la suite parce qu'il y aura du boulot pour la synthaxe, la grammaire, le sens même des mots…enfin bref…bon courage pour elles…**

Je tenais également à remercier ceux et celles qui m'encouragent par leurs petits mots. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour leur patience ! Mes réponses à vos commentaires vous sont directement renvoyées sinon, pour ceux sans email, mes réponses sont à la fin de ce chapitre !

Voilà pour mon blabla sur MSDV ! Ah oui, j'oubliais : Bonne lecture !! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :** **Un lien indestructible**

L'homme s'avança de sa démarche féline parmi ses ouvriers tournés vers lui dans un geste de soumission ou d'adoration pour certains. Cet homme était un dieu pour eux, un dieu terrible ou magnanime selon leurs points de vue. Mais cela aboutissait au même résultat : une obéissance sans faille. D'un geste de la main, Asmodeus leur fit signe de reprendre leur travail. Il continua à avancer entre les différents ateliers en regardant attentivement la fabrication de ses combinaisons. Le travail exigeait une grande attention et le nombre de combinaisons prêtes à l'emploi se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. La contrariété se lisait sur le visage d'Asmodeus et les Cracmols courbaient l'échine quand il s'approchait de leurs établi.

Il continua à avancer dans cet immense atelier qu'il avait fait remettre à neuf. Une ancienne fabrique de chaudrons qui avait périclité depuis la première guerre face à Voldemort. Autant dire qu'il avait fallu fournir un nombre relativement conséquent de pesticides en tout genre. Le pire ayant été l'éradication d'une colonie de Bandimons, l'odeur putride qui s'était dégagée de leurs entrailles avait rendu malade plus d'un de ses Cracmols. Mais Asmodeus avait choisi cet endroit et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait laissé tomber.

Situé idéalement près des quais de la Tamise, incartable pour des raisons d'espionnage industriel, l'ancienne fabrique était un endroit rêvé pour mener à bien son projet. Bien sûr, plus d'une fois, des Aurors étaient venus fouiner dans le coin. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour la simple et bonne raison que Nèpe avait disposé les puissants artefacts de magie créés par Narval aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Cet espace était invisible, indétectable…sauf par la légère odeur de moisi qui persistait encore plusieurs mois après l'extermination des Bandimons.

Asmodeus arriva devant une double porte qu'il poussa nonchalamment pour rentrer dans un immense gymnase amménagé. Son armure se mit à frémir d'excitation et des milliers de pinces cliquetèrent d'impatience. Il découvrit devant lui un spectacle qui le ravit au plus haut point. Ses chers Cracmols, entraînés depuis si lontemps, parachevaient leur apprentissage des combats asiatiques. Composé d'une trentaine d'hommes, le groupe qu'il avait sélectionné depuis plus d'un an était désormais à la pointe de ce que les Moldus appelaient des 'machines à tuer'.

Bien sûr, leur entraînement avait exigé des sacrifices. Ils étaient 45 au départ ; ils n'étaient désormais plus que 28. Les blessés, les plus faibles, les moins soumis à ses ordres étaient emportés loin de cette salle et subissaient des expériences qui laissaient de long frissons de béatitude sur la peau d'Asmodeus. Il se délectait toujours de trouver la faille parmi ses guerriers, de repérer celui qui était le plus fatigué, le plus exténué par les combats. Il fut quelque peu désappointé quand il comprit que ses propres guerriers avaient déjà fait le travail à sa place. Un des leurs gisait au sol, baignant dans une mare sombre qui se révèla être son propre sang quand Asmodeus s'approcha.

Celui-ci s'accroupit devant lui et constata les dégats pendant que le silence, qui était tombé lors de son arrivée, se prolongea. Tous les hommes se placèrent en rang, attendant les instructions de leur maître.

Asmodeus fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir faire des expériences sur l'homme gisant à ses pieds ; il avait été bien trop amoché par ses camarades. Un souffle saccadé sortait de son nez cassé ; les yeux mi-clos et boursouflés par les coups, il suppliait Asmodeus du regard pour l'achever. Mais ce dernier eut un sourire qui fit gémir le mourrant. Un sourire si cruel que le froid s'installa dans toute la salle.

- Bien, susurra-t-il en se relevant et en regardant ses hommes, c'est du très bon travail. Du très très bon travail. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Les derniers mots étaient sortis sur un ton métallique.

- Et nous allons y rémédier immédiatement.

Il tendit le bras vers l'homme gisant au sol et aussitôt la masse grouillante et cliquetante qui se mouvait sur son corps descendit au sol par son bras pour atterrir sur l'homme. Celui-ci commença à pousser des grognements de bête apeurée. Il comprit réellement ce qu'il allait lui arriver quand la masse des petits scorpions noirs comme l'abîme se glissèrent sous lui pour l'emporter hors de la salle, emmenant avec elle les hurlements de terreurs du Cracmol.

Asmodeus était à présent délesté de son armure biologique. Il ne portait qu'une fine chemise de lin beige et un corset de cuir souple enserrait ses jambes finement musclées. Il regarda ses hommes avec avidité. Ceux-ci, pour certains, avaient un regard équivalent. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer et les plus doués pour se battre et tuer y virent là l'occasion de se mesurer à celui qui leur avait tout enseigné.

- En garde, prévint Asmodeus en se positionnant au centre de la salle. Tous… ajouta-t-il dans un sourire suffisant.

Ses hommes se regardèrent un instant désastabilisés. Jamais, le maître n'avait daigné combattre contre plus de trois personnes à la fois. Et s'opposer à eux tous relevait de la folie pure… Certains s'attardèrent sur la démarche hypnotique d'Asmodeus. Leur maître était à bien des égards fascinant de par sa façon de se mouvoir mais aussi par sa voix qui savait distiller à quiconque l'écoutait le type de sentiment qu'Asmodeus désirait voir naître dans le cœur des hommes. Pour l'heure, son attitude n'était pas moins que provocatrice et les 27 guerriers restants encerclèrent aussitôt l'homme qui ne possédait plus son armure.

Asmodeus semblait serein. Seul son regard laissait couver un feu, une fièvre inhumaine. Mais quand ses guerriers se ruèrent sur lui d'une seule et même charge, ils ne virent pas ces flammes pas plus qu'ils ne virent les coups partir et les poings de leur maître s'abattre impitoyablement sur eux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quand quelques instants plus tard, Asmodeus sortit de la salle, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il continua sa visite en léchant consciencieusement ses doigts maculés. Il s'enfonça dans des couloirs plus sombres où la lumière naturelle passant par la verrière au plafond de l'immense batisse n'arrivait plus. Il se retrouva cette fois devant une grande porte métallique ; elle était entrouverte et Asmodeus vit son intendant Gaslin en sortir. Celui-ci sursauta en l'apercevant et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant les gouttes de sang disséminées sur la chemise d'Asmodeus. Son maître émit un rire léger.

- Mon cher Gaslin, il ne faut pas faire cette tête là. Je pourrais mal le prendre, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure de mauvais augure.

Gaslin s'empressa d'incliner la tête et fit son rapport :

- Il a supporté la dernière dose du traitement, Maître. Il semble prêt à rejoindre les 28 autres.

- 19.

- Pardon ? fit étonné Gaslin.

Asmodeus que la lenteur d'esprit de Gaslin exaspérait plus que tout le saisit par la gorge et le souleva sans effort à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Ils ne sont plus que 19 mon _cher_ Gaslin. Tu iras d'ailleurs ramasser les 8 cadavres qui polluent leur aire d'entraînement.

Il relâcha Gaslin au moment même où venait vers eux une marée à l'aspect goudronneux. Elle s'arrêta aux pieds d'Asmodeus.

- Venez mes mignons, allons rendre visite à notre cher Cracmol.

Aussitôt vêtu de son armure, il rentra la salle et referma la lourde porte métallique sur ses gonds plongeant Gaslin un peu plus dans le noir et dans le silence. Le petit Cracmol tituba jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement pour accomplir sa pénible tâche.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Par delà les terres habitées, sur un plateau venteux tombant à pic dans une mer déchaînée par les vents hivernaux, se dressait la Zone. Celle que le Ministère de la magie avait classée ZES pour Zone Eternellement Sinistrée. Une telle concentration de Magie noire ne pouvait qu'avoir des répercussions désastreuses sur la faune et la flore et même sur les Moldus.

Aussi la Ministre Bones avait contacté le Premier Ministre britannique pour lui faire part de cette situation délicate. L'excuse trouvée par les Oubliators avait été le déversement d'une substance chimique toxique au large de la côte par un cargo étranger : « Le produit s'étant infiltré le long des falaises, il est fortement interdit de circuler à l'intérieur du périmètre de sécurité pour cause de risque d'effondrement et d'émanations dangereuses du produit ayant filtré dans la terre. ». L'Oubliator qui avait trouvé l'excuse avait été élu, lors des Wizard-Stars Awards organisés par Sorcière Hebdo, l'Espoir Sorcier le plus prometteur.

Il faut dire que cacher cette zone n'avait pas été une mince affaire et pour cause l'origine de ce désastre était la mort du sorcier concentrant à lui seul toute la magie noire de la moitié du globe, Celui-dont-on-pouvait-prononcer-maintenant-le-nom-mais-dont-on-avait-encore-un-peu-peur-alors-on-préférait-l'appeler-comme-avant avait expié par son sang déversé sur ces terres arides. Comment la nature aurait-elle pu ne pas en porter la marque ?

Pas un être terrestre ne vivait sur ces terres. Seules les âmes en perdition y étaient autorisées… Les damnés pour l'éternité erraient sur ce chaos de pierre et de terre brûlée. Les Grogneurs, maudits parmi les maudits, se concentraient ici et inlassablement comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, ils tourmentaient leurs esprits pour y trouver des réponses à leur errance d'immortels.

_- Qui est-elle, Ery-iol ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils fait si mal elle et son Magnimage ?_

Les ombres se concentraient autour de la plus grande dans une danse lancinante et dans des murmures déchirants.

_- Il nous la faut !_

_- Mais elle n'est plus dans notre monde !_

_- Elle reviendra, je sais où elle se cache…_

_- Elle seule sera notre rédemption, quand elle sera des nôtres nous la sacrifierons sur l'autel du Satan._

_- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle reviendra ?_

_- Elle sera attirée vers son Magnimage._

_- Comment ?_

De profonds râles d'agacement se firent entendre.

_- N'oublions pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait !! Souvenez-vous !!_

De longs hurlements stridents se mêlèrent à ceux du vent. Il eut une agitation saccadée et une souffrance indicible se répercuta dans la plaine.

_- Ils ont toujours eu besoin de nous ! Je tuerai tous ceux qui existent encore !_

_- Moi aussi !_

_- Nous tuerons tous ceux qui ont symbolisé la ruine de nos vies !_

_- J'ai faim, je n'en peux plus… _

_- Patience Zora, patience…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un vent soufflait sans interruption dans la lande écossaise. Les massifs de bruyère pourtant courts et robustes ployaient sous les rafales du vent de février. Harry resserra tant bien que mal les pans de sa cape et essaya de suivre les grandes foulées dansantes du directeur de son ancienne école. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas si sûr qu'Harry le soupçonnait de venir régulièrement dans le coin. Le vieux sorcier se retourna vers lui quand ils arrivèrent sur une sorte de tertre culminant le plateau sur lequel ils s'étaient hissés.

- N'est-ce pas magnifique ?! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Et Harry dut constater qu'il n'avait pas tord. Le directeur avait voulu l'emmener faire une petite promenade pour se dégourdir après un de ses entraînements d'Elementarus particulièrement difficiles et Harry n'avait pu qu'accepter, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à l'invitation journalière d'Hagrid pour prendre le thé chez lui et sa femme.

Après une marche dynamique, ils dominaient de leur point de vue une grande partie de la vallée où se nichaient Poudlard et Pré-au-lard. Au loin les montagnes dégouttaient lentement les neiges accumulées les mois précédents. Bientôt leur fonte viendrait grossir la cru des torrents alentours. Les flans de montagnes les plus proches laissaient voir des entailles profondes que le temps avait creusées ; des rochers issus de ces blessures parsemaient en contrebas la terre pauvre et grisâtre encore emprisonnée dans les derniers méandres de l'hiver.

- Alors Harry où en est l'enquête sur les roches anti-telluriques disparues ? demanda Albus.

Harry plongea un regard émeraude scrutateur sur les traits du vieux sorcier.

- Au point mort et par tous les bouts que ce soit les vols à L'ELFE, à Poudlard ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois nous nous retrouvons face à des Cracmols muets comme des tombes.

Albus tapota son index contre ses lèvres tout en prenant le soin d'écouter Harry.

- Avez-vous retrouvé le Cracmol embauché par les gérants d'Honeyduke ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Suite à l'enquête interne d'Harry au sein de Poudlard, les Aurors avaient conclu que le vol des pierres s'était effectué via le souterrain menant de chez Honeyduke à Poudlard.

- Il faut croire que Courge n'était que le premier d'une longue série de Cracmols prêts à tout pour faire cesser leur humiliation, soupira Harry en titillant du bout de sa botte une motte d'herbes. Et les seuls Cracmols que je connaisse à l'heure actuelle qui n'aient pas vacillé face à l'appel d'Asmodeus sont ceux en qui vous avez déjà placé votre confiance.

- Alors Rusard ne te paraît plus soudain si 'vieux-jeu' ? demanda Albus d'un ton joueur.

- Si, répliqua franchement Harry, surtout depuis mon retour à Poudlard.

Ils se turent le temps qu'une volée bruyante d'oies sauvages passe au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Si nous avions eu un peu plus d'égard envers ces personnes, nous n'aurions pas actuellement tous ces soucis. Quand un Cracmol naît au sein d'une famille sorcière, cela est bien souvent considéré comme une tare. C'est pourquoi la plupart choisisse une vie de Moldu pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard du monde magique. Asmodeus a malheureusement su rallier à sa cause ceux qui étaient restés dans notre monde.

- La rancœur qu'il a su distiller en eux est pire que tout ; quand j'assiste aux interrogatoires de certains d'entre eux au bureau des Aurors, j'en ressors toujours avec un enrichissement personnel de mon répertoire de mots euh-familiers.

- Ton statut n'est certes pas à envier car Asmodeus te prend comme bouc émissaire et responsable de tous les maux des Cracmols. Cela équivaut aussi pour Narval et pour moi.

- Vous, je peux le comprendre car vous êtes une figure publique importante mais Narval ?

- La raison est fort simple : Narval a tué une grande partie de sa famille maternelle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais se tut conscient qu'il avait à faire à une nouvelle qu'avait réussi à glaner Dumbledore par son important réseau d'informateurs.

- Asmodeus est issu d'un croisement improbable mais pourtant réel entre un sorcier et une Manticore. Or, cette Manticore du nom d'Edora était la seule rescapée du massacre diligenté par le monde sorcier il y a plus de 90 ans. L'exécuteur comme tu le sais sûrement n'était autre que Narval.

- Alors Ron avait raison quand il disait que la haine d'une personne peut se transmettre sur plusieurs générations, commenta pour lui-même Harry.

- Asmodeus a fait bien pire, hélas, soupira Albus. Il a appris l'art du combat dans les pays orientaux puis il est revenu en Grèce massacrer la famille qu'avait réussi à reconstruire sa mère.

Harry resta abasourdi.

- Mais comment…

Dumbledore se méprit sur sa question inachevée.

- Je tiens ces informations du réseau d'espions le plus performant qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Leur chef se nomme Aslim mais le monde sorcier le connaît plus sous le nom du Padischah Ben Arez.

Harry évita soigneusement le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore et se fit la réflexion que décidément rien n'échappait à la surveillance du vieux sorcier, notamment concernant les agissements d'un groupe de jeunes gens en quête de Chicaneurs périmés…

- Comment a-t-il pu massacrer sa famille… murmura Harry. Cet homme est vraiment fou.

- Tu en doutais encore ? ironisa Dumbledore. Mais ce dont tu dois être sûr est de sa grande capacité à savoir rallier sous sa bannière de vengeance et de haine un grand nombre de personnes.

- Comme ce tanneur de peau de dragon disparu depuis 4 mois ou Von Blatte, disparu depuis 2 mois ?

- Von Blatte peut peut-être encore servir aux yeux d'Asmodeus.

- Hum. Fit Harry d'une moue dubitative.

Pour lui, ce Cracmol était mort le soir où il avait sauvé Hermione de ses griffes. Asmodeus ne supportait pas l'échec…

- Von Blatte a apporté une grande quantité d'informations à Asmodeus, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible. C'est lui qu'il lui a révélé toutes les avancées des travaux de Narval concernant les Grogneurs et Asmodeus savait qu'il ne pouvait associer que ce genre de créatures à son entreprise. T'ai-je dis que Narval s'était aussi fait dérober un grand nombre d'appareils de mesure magique fabriqués de sa main ? Je gage que cela leur a permis de détecter des Grogneurs bien avant Narval lui-même.

- Pourquoi Narval s'intéresse-t-il autant à ces créatures ? demanda Harry le regard curieux porté sur le vieil homme.

- Ça, fit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules, il faudra lui demander…

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous n'avez jamais su vous-même pourquoi ? demanda narquoisement Harry.

Dumbledore lui renvoya un regard perçant tandis que des bourrasques de vents faisaient voltiger des mèches argentées de sa longue chevelure.

- Disons que j'ai ma petite idée et que mes relations avec Narval n'ont jamais été simples.

Harry savait de toute façon qu'il ne pourrait pas aborder le sujet Narval avec son ancien directeur aussi facilement que pour celui de la pluie ou du beau temps. Il sentait une certaine pudeur se dégager de Dumbledore dès qu'il s'agissait de Gallilus Narval. Qui était cet homme pour lui ?

- Von Blatte n'est plus d'aucune utilité à Asmodeus, reprit Harry après un certain temps. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait rester en vie.

- Il sait se servir des instruments de Gallilus, rétorqua Dumbledore les yeux dans le vague.

Harry nota l'emploie du prénom.

- Et il connaît suffisamment le lien de Sorcier-source à Magnimage pour être un allié stratégique à Asmodeus, poursuivit Dumbledore dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

- C'est pour cela que Von Blatte a voulu tuer les parents d'Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Il savait que votre lien était tangible et encore mal assuré pour vouloir le détruire.

Harry se sentit glacé à l'évocation de son lien qu'il avait appris à détester depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Ses recherches pour le briser n'avaient rien donné. Il s'était allié l'aide de Ginny et Luna mais tous les trois n'avaient jamais trouvé dans la réserve de quoi rassasier leur soif de savoir. Thargal rechignait de son côté à glaner les informations à l'ELFE de Métamorphomagie mais sous l'insistance d'Harry, il avait à plusieurs reprises été chercher dans les grimoires ancestraux de son ancienne école les informations demandées. Mais là encore, la recherche s'était avérée infructueuse.

Aussi quand Harry comprit que Dumbledore venait de lui avouer qu'une personne comme Von Blatte connaissait peut-être les clés pour détruire son lien, il se précipita dans la brèche.

- Que sait …comment ce Cracmol pourrait connaître le lien Sacré ? bafouilla-t-il sous l'impatience.

Dumbledore courbé sous le vent se redressa lentement puis regarda droit dans les yeux son ancien élève.

- Parce qu'il avait un exemple sous la main. Pourquoi crois-tu que Narval s'entourait d'un Cracmol et évitait tout ce qui touchait directement à la magie ? Pourquoi ton directeur s'est fait discret depuis toutes ces années ?

Harry leva si haut ses sourcils qu'il faillit faire tomber ses lunettes. Il resta souffler sous le coup de la révélation.

- Vous…vous voulez dire que c'est un Sorcier-Source ? Mais alors qui…qui est son… ?

Les lunettes d'Harry ne purent résister au deuxième choc. Elles tombèrent souplement dans une touffe de graminée forte accommodante et le directeur donna un coup de baguette pour les ramasser. Une foule de questions monta à la tête d'Harry et il en eut le tournis. Il compris enfin à quoi servait ce serment demandé pour chaque professeur venant enseigner à l'ELFE des Aurors. Ils devaient garder le secret sur la condition de Narval pour éviter que la communauté sorcière approche le Sorcier-Source. Il remercia silencieusement son ancien mentor pour lui avoir ramasser ses lunettes.

- Je veux détruire le lien, avoua soudainement Harry d'une voix caverneuse.

Il attendit une réaction de Dumbledore mais elle ne vint pas. Celui-ci le dévisageait calmement sans rien dire. Harry se crut obligé de continuer à parler.

- Je ne veux pas de ce lien. Il empêche Hermione de vivre et…et je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme Narval !

- Hermione ne ressemblera jamais à Gallilus, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix affable.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? répliqua Harry amèrement.

- Parce qu'Hermione s'est reconnaître et accepter les émotions qu'elle ressent, dit-il dans un soupir.

Harry ne chercha pas à demander pourquoi Narval en aurait été incapable. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'heure actuelle était de dissoudre cette magie qui le liait à Hermione. Cette magie qui l'empêchait de vivre avec elle…

- Je veux détruire ce lien ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix métallique. Et après tout ce que nous avons traversé vous et moi, je vous demande de m'aider !

Le ton employé était tout aussi désespéré qu'autoritaire. Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête, les traits las.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Harry.

- Alors comment ça marche ?!! cria-t-il le visage devenant rouge sous l'effet de la colère. Vous, Remus ou même Viktor n'ont pas cessé de regarder ce lien comme quelque chose de…de divin auquel il faudrait vouer un véritable culte ad vitam eternam ! Mais je _refuse_ de considérer _ça_ comme quelque chose de sacré! Comment le pourrais-je quand on voit à quoi sont destinés les Sorciers-Sources !! L'isolement ou la mort ! Ah ! Vous parlez d'une destinée!

Dumbledore le regardait maintenant avec un visage grave.

- Harry, que sais-tu du lien Sacré ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Harry sur le coup en oublia de poursuivre ses vindictes colériques. Il bredouilla les quelques notions qu'il avait apprises dans le livre emprunté à Hermione un soir de novembre. Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête tout en regardant la vallée puis il reprit la marche pour revenir sur leurs pas.

- Il est temps que tu saches ce que représente le lien Sacré et les dangereuses dérives qu'il peut engendrer, finit-il par dire à Harry alors qu'ils dévalaient le chemin les ramenant à Poudlard.

- Quand vous parlez de dérives, vous faîtes allusion à ce qu'a fait Rogue ou Hermione avec ses pierres de neige.

- Hmm, oui, ce genre de choses, fit le Directeur songeur mais Harry voyait bien qu'il pensait à autre chose.

- Vous voulez parler de votre lien alors, dit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant et en scrutant les épaules du vieux sorcier s'affaisser.

Celui-ci se retourna alors vers lui, le regard douloureux.

- Oui, Harry. Je veux parler du lien qui m'unit à Gallilus. D'un lien qui n'aurait jamais dû être dans _ce_ sens…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Remus, il y a une nouvelle attaque de la Manticore! S'exclama Barbara en rentrant dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Le lycanthrope releva la tête brutalement de son rapport.

- Où, quand, comment ? demanda-t-il aussitôt à sa jeune protectrice qui jeta la Gazette sur le bureau devant ses yeux.

- Pour une fois, la presse a été prévenue avant la brigade des Aurors, commenta-t-il après une brève lecture. Allez viens, on y va.

Il attrapa son vieux pardessus et ferma son bureau magiquement, Barbara le talonnant de près.

- Et quelle excuse on va trouver pour se trouver sur place ? demanda-t-elle en faisant deux fois plus de pas pour rester à hauteur de Remus.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perçant.

- Aucune, en tant que consultant au bureau des Créatures magiques, nous avons le droit d'être là-bas.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur vide de personnes mais rempli de petits avions volants.

- Euh même si c'est un endroit Moldu ? rétorqua Barbara en lançant un regard suspicieux à son Wardonis.

Depuis deux mois qu'elle bossait avec, elle avait appris à se méfier de lui.

- Disons que les Oubliators n'ont qu'à faire leur boulot. Et ils ne pourront rien nous reprocher si nous venons correctement habillés.

Il déshabilla ouvertement Barbara du regard et celle-ci se sentit instantanément rougir sous ses yeux mordorés.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules puis écarta les bras.

- Allez-y, vous mourrez d'envie de vous amuser.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? dit-il d'un ton léger mais qui cachait mal son contentement.

Il opéra quelques tours de baguettes et se recula pour juger de son travail.

- Hum…fit-il satisfait.

Barbara se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels en réajustant son nouveau pull à col roulé et son jean taille basse à la dernière mode Moldu. Remus Lupin, qui lui se contentait de son vieil imperméable et de son costume défraîchi, ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux depuis le début de son stage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils déboulèrent dans le hall du Ministère. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt pour atterrir sur le Tower Bridge où la circulation avait été exceptionnellement coupée. Les lumières de la nuit diffusaient une clarté romantique sur le pont bleu mais l'heure n'était pas aux ballades de clair de lune. Kingsley Shakelbot les vit arriver de loin et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

- Remus, tu ne devrais pas être…

- J'ai amené Barbara avec moi, il faut bien qu'elle apprenne un peu le métier.

Remus ponctua sa phrase par un petit sourire provocateur. Kingsley soupira bruyamment en le regardant d'un air presque meurtrier. Barbara sentit cependant son ventre se contracter quand elle remarqua que le chef de la Brigade des Aurors avait le visage défait. Remus s'en aperçut également car il reprit immédiatement un visage sérieux.

- Sley, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Le grand Auror redressa un peu sa carrure et fit d'une voix professionnelle et dénouée de toute émotion.  
- Deux cadavres ont été retrouvés pendus à une corde et accrochés à la rambarde de ce pont. Les…les Léthomages ont confirmé ce que les journalistes ont déjà compris au regard des témoignages des badauds : c'est une Manticore qui a tué les…les personnes.

- Les viscères dévorés ou le cerveau dépecé ? questionna Barbara de façon neutre.

- Les viscères, répondit Kingsley brièvement.

- Les orbites révulsées ?

Un hochement de tête de l'Auror suffit à Barbara pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la même Manticore que celle qui avait attaqué en novembre. Elle avait étudié le comportement de ce genre de créatures lors de ses cours de Dressage des créatures magiques.

- As-t-on retrouvé des traces de lutte ?

- Pour le cadavre de l'homme seulement.

- L'autre corps est une femme ? en déduisit Remus. Les a-t-on identifé ?

Kingsley prit une brève inspiration en clignant des yeux.

- Nous ne savons pas qui est l'homme mais pour la femme, il s'agit de…

- Chef ! appela l'Auror Bruce en courant vers son supérieur. Nous venons d'arrêter une personne rodant près de la maison d'une des victimes !

- Emmenez-la au bureau, nous allons procéder à son interrogatoire d'ici une heure. En attendant, continuez à inspecter le secteur.

- Qui est la deuxième victime ? demanda Remus d'une voix tendue.

Le chef des Aurors reporta son regard soucieux vers le lycanthrope.

- Arrabella Figgs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue avançait de sa démarche austère et mesurée sous les arcades de pierres du temple Ancien. Le lierre avait envahi chaque centimètre carré de pierre si bien qu'on avait peine à deviner la couleur de la roche qui avait servi à bâtir l'édifice. Quand l'ancien maître des potions pénétra dans la rotonde illuminée par une voûte faite du plus pur cristal qu'il ne lui avait été donné de voir, il resta un instant ébloui par la clarté surnaturelle qui s'en dégageait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur. Une fois que ses yeux sombres se furent habitués à la lumière, il contempla le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Ellandra, la Grande Mère divulguait son savoir à sa jeune novice assises toutes les deux sur un sofa fait d'une toile de lin bleutée. Une desserte était située non loin d'elle et une carafe de verre bleu assortie de deux verres offrait des rafraîchissements aux deux femmes.

Rogue jeta un regard dédaigneux tout autour de lui et renifla de mépris. Toute la décoration de la salle était basée sur la couleur bleue. Bleu roi, ciel, indigo, outre-mer, etc. toute la gamme y passait et si Rogue en avait été par souci de contradiction complètement dégoûté, il n'aurait jamais avoué que le tout s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le marbre crème veiné de brun ou les gigantesques colonnes gris-claires supportant la voûte.

Rogue ramena son regard noir vers les deux femmes et plus précisément vers Hermione. La jeune femme l'avait beaucoup surpris depuis ces derniers temps ; il n'en avait fort heureusement rien laissé paraître mais chaque remarque ou commentaire d'Hermione sur son apprentissage lui laissait à penser que ce dernier n'était pas pour elle une fin en soi. Pourtant Rogue aurait pensé que la Gryffondor aurait été comblée de savoir maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir qu'elle avait développé mais elle ne s'attardait pas plus que nécessaire sur les exercices qu'Ellandra ou lui lui promulguaient. Elle semblait ailleurs. Comme si l'enjeu de sa présence ici même lui importait peu.

Une fois la surprise passée, Rogue était maintenant énervé. Non pas qu'il se soit impliqué dans la formation de cette Sorcière-Source. Il faisait le strict nécessaire et cela lui convenait. Mais il aurait voulu savoir ce qui laissait Hermione aussi indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Rogue détestait ne pas savoir ce genre de choses…

Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers elles et vint se poster à la droite d'Hermione près du sofa, attendant que la prêtresse finisse la leçon. La magicienne avait le pouvoir de captiver n'importe qui par sa voix et ce quel que soit le sujet dont elle parlait. Rogue posa ses yeux sur les lèvres pleines de la femme aux longs cheveux noires. Elles étaient naturellement carminées et elles laissaient dévoilé selon les syllabes de petites dents blanches. Rogue avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il était attiré par elle ; non, que son corps était attiré par elle. Et il savait aussi à quoi s'en tenir. Pas qu'il avait tenté quoique ce soit avec elle, de toute façon il n'aurait jamais tenté quoique ce soit. Il se savait beaucoup trop laid pour attirer n'importe quelle femme dans ses bras maigrelets. Non, il savait seulement qu'Ellandra appartenait à un autre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il se remémora la fois où il avait entendu les deux Petites Mères, les Secondes de la Grande Mère, quand elles avaient évoqué une ressemblance entre Hermione et Ellandra. Il avait suivi discrètement les deux prêtresses pour en savoir un peu plus sur le comportement étrange de leur disciple mais c'était sur Ellandra qu'il avait recueilli le plus d'informations.

- Avoir une tête aussi bien faite et se laisser distraire de la sorte par _eux_, maugréa Gwen la plus jeune des Secondes.

Son petit nez en trompette s'était retroussé de dégoût. Son homologue se mit à rire, du rire tendre qu'ont les aînées pour leurs filles. Lauryn finit par la gronder gentiment.

- Allons, Gwen, tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi insensibles qu'il n'y paraît.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel quand il comprit qu'il avait à faire à des conversations de bonnes femmes. Il faillit à cet instant repartir quand le nom d'Ellandra fut prononcer.

- Mouais, renifla Gwen, n'empêche qu'Ellandra pense toujours à _lui_.

- Il a été son Magnimage, Gwen, cela peut être compréhensible.

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle l'aimait aussi profondément !

- En effet, mais il n'est plus, répondit posément Lauryn.

- Hum, ça, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

- Gwen !

- Bah quoi ? bougonna la cadette. Quelle idée d'avoir pris pour Magnimage quelqu'un qui était déjà Sorcier-Source ! Le déséquilibre était trop important !

- Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorqua sèchement Lauryn. Eryndiol pouvait très bien assumer à la fois son rôle de Magnimage et de Sorcier-Source !

XXXXXXXXXX

Rogue n'avait pas cherché à en entendre plus. Déjà savoir qu'Ellandra avait eu de profonds sentiments envers son Magnimage lui avait laissé un étrange goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge. Quant à savoir qu'un Magnimage avait également la faculté d'être un Sorcier-Source, cela lui faisait une belle jambe… Retiré dans ses appartements, il avait reniflé de dégoûts devant ces histoires de bonnes femmes qui lui avait fait perdre un instant le sens des réalités. Et maintenant, il se tenait droit près de deux Sorcières-sources attendant avec pragmatisme qu'Ellandra finisse de prodiguer ses conseils.

- Bien, Hermione, fit la Grande Mère avec une certaine réserve, je te remercie pour ton attention. Tu réfléchiras à tête reposer aux 5 préceptes de Liliane d'Orpaldun mais sache que sa vision de la Source a été très bénéfique pour notre Ordre. Sinon, la Magie ne nous aurait pas laissés en vie…

Seul Rogue perçut l'ironie dans l'allusion à la concentration d'Hermione pour le cours de la Grande Mère.

- Professeur Rogue, je vous la confie, reprit Ellandra en se levant gracieusement.

Et tout en s'approchant près de lui pour sortir, elle ajouta dans un souffle.

- En espérant que vous saurez mieux que moi la divertir…

Rogue sentit son regard se voiler sous les stimuli sensoriels qu'attisait la Prêtresse quand elle passait près de lui. « Diablesse » maugréa-t-il dans sa tête. Cela lui suffit pour passer le reste de l'après-midi de forte méchante humeur.

Hermione fut forcée d'être plus attentive aux dires du professeur pour éviter des sanctions assez désagréables comme par exemple monter jusqu'à la fontaine de Raven au pas de course ou faire le tour du parc du temple Ancien, ce qui prenait grosso-modo trois bonnes heures. Rogue arguait pour se justifier de ce traitement qu'un esprit sain dans un corps sain ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. De plus, la fatigue physique était un très bon complément selon ses dires à l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie.

C'était pour ces deux disciplines que Rogue avait été ramené d'entre les morts. Seul un Sorcier-Source de sa trempe pouvait prodiguer un enseignement de qualité dans ces deux domaines et Rogue s'en était senti extrêmement flatté, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture.

Mais Rogue soupçonnait Ellandra de l'avoir aussi fait revenir parmi les Prêtres et Prêtresses d'Avalon dans le seul but de donner à Hermione un visage plus familier à l'apprentissage si particulier qu'elle recevait. Certes, Rogue et elle n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler les meilleurs amis du monde mais Rogue avait eu l'avantage d'avoir été le premier Sorcier-Source d'Harry et les points communs qui les reliaient, Hermione et lui, étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les deux concernés ne l'avaient soupçonné.

- Bien, reprenons, dit Rogue pour la nième fois après avoir envoyer valser Hermione les quatre fers en l'air après un échange d'Occlumencie.

Hermione ne protesta même pas et revint se placer en face de son professeur. Rogue était excédé par le comportement d'Hermione. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à pénétrer son esprit mais la jeune femme semblait refuser le duel malgré sa bonne volonté apparente. Si l'esprit d'Hermione avait accepté de combattre, le corps de cette dernière ne serait jamais retrouvé à valdinguer sur la pelouse du parc.

- Prête ? demanda Rogue.

Hermione ne hocha pas la tête, ses yeux dénués de toute expression fixait dans une sorte d'attente la baguette de son professeur.

- Je vous ais posé une question Granger, grogna-t-il.

Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité en regardant avec interrogation son professeur.

- Je vous demande pardon, professeur mais que m'avez-vous demandé ?

L'ancien directeur pinça fortement les lèvres et inspira brièvement.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, petite écervelée.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle dardant son regard flamboyant de colère dans les yeux de son élève.

- Cela fait un moment que j'observe un manque flagrant d'attention dans votre attitude. Alors je me fiche de savoir ce qui vous distrait ainsi mais sachez une chose, je ne tolèrerais pas une seconde de plus votre comportement ! Je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les morts pour enseigner une science noble à une petite sotte comme vous. Vous avez eu l'honneur de tisser un fil parmi la toile des Liens Sacrés et votre attitude désinvolte me montre combien votre stupidité est grande et votre intelligence surfaite ! Un Doloris vous remettrait sûrement dans le droit chemin et vous oublieriez peut-être cet imbécile qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes !

Quand Rogue eut fini sa tirade, il remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme et il comprit que ses allusions au sieur Potter avaient porté ses fruits. Il ne se priva pas d'ajouter d'un ton doucereux :

- Plus vite vous aurez appris les préceptes de la Source, plus vite vous pourrez servir votre idole comme l'amie dévouée que vous êtes. C'est bien ce que vous souhaitez n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas causer de soucis à Potter en vous comportant jusqu'au bout comme la Miss-Je-sais-tout-et-même-plus que vous êtes ?

Hermione restait interdite les traits tirés.

- Répondez, ordonna Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Répondre à quoi ? demanda Hermione d'une voix caverneuse qui donna des frissons à Rogue tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au fait que je sois une amie dévouée ou au fait que la Miss-je-sais-tout ne souhaite pas ennuyer Harry ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil et un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à comprendre, au ton qu'avait employé Hermione pour lui répondre, que la jeune femme n'assumait pas totalement le fait d'être le réservoir de puissance attitré de Potter.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes en contradiction avec vous-même… Tss, pauvre idiote.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent soudainement et Rogue se mit à jubiler intérieurement. Il obtenait enfin une réponse à ses sarcasmes.

- _Légilimens_ ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un corbeau qui passait par-là crut qu'un de ses semblables avait décidé de taper un brin de vol avec lui mais l'atterrissage fut plus douloureux pour son semblant de congénère…

* * *

**N/a :**

**Titre du prochain chapitre : « Le rêve s'éteint et l'espoir devient poussière » avec l'arrivée du Sultan Ben Arez et la grosse colère de Remus… Postage si possible pendant les vacances de Noël. **

Réponses aux personnes qui ont laissées des reviews du 23ième chapitre sans préciser leur adresse email :

Mamba :  
J'ai tenu ma promesse : postage 15 jours après !! Dans ce chapitre 24, tu as un bref aperçu du type d'entraînement que reçoit Hermione. Je me suis aussi attachée à décrire l'univers d'Avalon que je trouve très…reposant et paisible ! (^_^) Merci pour ta review !

Evane :  
Un énorme remerciement pour tes encouragements ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais c'est grâce à des reviews comme les tiennes qu'on se dit « Tiens, oui MSDV, où j'en suis ? Et si je rajoutais ça et ça ? » Et hop, ça marche, Harana se remet à écrire ! lol En tout, j'essaye maintenant de mettre des dead line pour publier la suite, ça me force à écrire et surtout à ne pas faire (trop) attendre les lecteurs…Merci encore pour tes 2 reviews !

Butterflied :  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu fais parti des lecteurs qui souhaitent que le lien se rompt pour que Harry et Hermione vivent enfin leur amour tranquillement ! Je pencherais aussi de ton côté mais comme j'ai contrarié beaucoup et longtemps les choses, tu remarqueras que notre Harry en bave ! lol Pour l'espace extra-temporel d'Avalon, j'ai voulu mettre cela en place pour justifier la longévité incroyable de certaines prêtresses d'Avalon (enfin surtout une). Cela s'expliquera d'ici quelques chapitres (Sa longévité remonte aux temps des chevaliers de la Table Ronde… c'est dire…) J'adore l'histoire du Sultan ! On le verra enfin dans le chap 25. En fait, je crois que j'ai trop baignée petite dans le disney Alladin… mdr… Bizzzz


	25. Le rêve s'éteint

**N/a ****: **Trois ans…3 ans que je n'avais pas publié sur MSDV. Et voilà un chapitre sortit des cartons. Merci à tous vos commentaires et aux derniers : Lil's C, Estelle, Dona 12 et lh42. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic (je me refuse à l'envisager). Evane, oui Asmodeus vient de là. Séléné, toujours à me faire rire avec tes petites histoire (merci !), Roze Potter, non j'ai inventé le mot Grogneur toute seule dans mon coin :-). Beaucoup ont trouvé Asmodeus écoeurant…attendez de lire la suite. Niark. Bonne lecture !

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents **

Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ? Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre Harry et elle pour aboutir à un échange de baisers le soir du réveillon mais ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance. Harry apprend de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger dans un coma mortel. Ces amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré à l'aide du Chicaneur… Ils découvrent une étrange histoire sur une famille royale qui semble également victime des Grogneurs…

Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval... Elle échappe de peu à un viol orchestré par Nèpe le lieutenant d'Asmodeus grâce à Harry et tous deux se retrouvent à nouveau ensemble le temps d'une nuit. Mais la santé d'Hermione se détériore brusquement et elle part pour Avalon rejoindre Rogue pour se couper de son MagniMage. Son entraînement ainsi que celui d'Harry peut commencer mais Hermione ne semble plus être motivée, quelque chose la perturbe. En parallèle, l'enquête sur Asmodeus suit son cours mais les Aurors découvrent une nouvelle victime des plans de ce Cracmol : Arabella Figgs…

**Récapitulatif sur certains personnages:**

**Bellicar Leonus** : Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.

**Ellandra **: La Grande prêtresse Mère d'Avalon. Sorcière source d'un sorcier, Eryndiol, qui fût jadis aussi le sorcier source du roi Arthur. Enseigne l'art du lien Sacré à Hermione.

**Narval Gallilus** : Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Il est le Sorcier Source de Dumbledore.

**Rogue Severus :** décédé lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort des suites des blessures du sort Sabaëlis infligé par Jedusor. A fait don de ses dernières ressources magiques à Harry et a disparu en poussière d'étoiles. Sert d'instructeur à Hermione à Avalon.

**Sprit Galate** : professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges et fiancée de Leonus Bellicar.

**Sultan (ou Padishah) Ben Arez de son prénom Aslim :** Souverain d'une terre lointaine du Moyen-Orient, il fut jadis Magnimage. Son Sorcier-source comme le veut la coutume disparut en poussière d'étoile lors d'une cérémonie ancestrale. Son fils héritier fut la victime, semble-t-il, d'un Grogneur…

**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.

**Von Blatte Jadus**: Cracmol et secrétaire particulier de Gallilus Narval. A fourni toutes les informations sur les recherches de Gallilus concernant les Grogneurs et l'anti-magie à Asmodeus. Harry l'a assommé quand il a tenté de violenter Hermione.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Le rêve s'éteint et l'espoir devient poussière**

Toutes les lampes à pétrole étaient allumées dans le bureau de Gallilus Narval. Et celui-ci faisait les cents pas comme un animal en cage. Cent pas étaient exagérés vu que l'espace vital du sorcier était réduit à deux malheureux petits mètres carré.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher, ce machin ? demanda-t-il en montrant du menton le cercle runique qui entourait son auguste personne.

Leonus Bellicar hocha la tête d'un signe bref laissant clairement voir la jeunesse militaire de l'homme.

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur. Les professeurs Torve, Sprit et moi-même avons vérifié trois fois les incantations et les enchantements. Nous-

- Vous êtes familiers avec la magie du Sang ? coupa Gallilus grossièrement.

Leonus eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre.

- Non, répondit Narval à sa place, alors ne me dites pas que vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher !

Il ponctua sa réplique cinglante en se massant le bras à l'endroit où le professeur Pimol avait prélevé plus tôt dans la matinée un bon demi-litre de son sang. Depuis la disparition des roches anti-telluriques, ils n'avaient trouvé que ce moyen pour que Dumbledore puisse converser convenablement avec Narval. Le directeur adjoint se retint pour ne pas pousser un soupir agacé. Son supérieur était dans un tel état de nervosité que s'il n'avait pas été une Source, avec pour Magnimage l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, Leonus lui aurait fait bouffer ses rapports de recherche par les oreilles.

- Je pars rejoindre Kingsley Shakelbot, Monsieur, s'excusa Leonus pour éviter de subir la vindicte du directeur grognon une minute de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? grommela le Sorcier Source.

- Me parler de l'entraînement de ses vétérans pour la capture de la Manticore et de leur erreur dans l'arrestation de la voisine de Mme Figgs.

- Pfff, bande d'incapables oui ! rétorqua la vieille peau qui était à la tête du pôle de formation des garants de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier britannique. Si je n'étais pas coincé là-

- Allons, allons Gal, rien ne t'empêche d'aller faire un tour du côté de la Tamise, l'interrompit Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer sans frapper dans le bureau.

- Les bonnes manières se perdent à ce que je vois, grinça des dents son Sorcier Source.

- Mettons cela sur le compte du grand âge, n'est-ce pas Gal ?

Dumbledore lança un regard bleu glacial à Narval lui laissant clairement entendre que son caractère de cochon, il pouvait se le mettre…quelque part.

Bellicar toussa prestement dans son poing, étouffant un rire devant la mine revancharde mais silencieuse d'un Narval mouché proprement.

- Bon, je vous laisse Messieurs. En espérant que votre euh-contact arrive bientôt.

Bellicar s'éclipsa à la vitesse éclaire pendant que Narval recommençait sa ronde des cents pas dans son espace qui exigeait un pivotement à 180° du corps tous les deux pas…

- Alors tu es au courant pour Mme Figgs ? demanda Dumbledore avec tristesse.

- Mouais, grommela Narval, et dire que c'est une bande d'incapables formés dans cette université qui s'occupe de cette affaire !

- Shakelbot et ses hommes font tout leur possible pour traquer la bête et tu le sais, Gallilus, répondit sobrement Dumbledore en faisant apparaître deux sièges en velours rouge.

Narval remarquant son geste s'emporta :

- Le vieil imbécile ne viendra sûrement pas, ses dromadaires auront tous rendus l'âme et ses notions en matière de portoloin sont largement absconses pour traiter ses capacités en matière de magie de défaillantes !

- Mes dromadaires vont bien et je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai encore toutes mes capacités, lui répondit une voix douce faisant sursauter Narval et sourire Dumbledore.

- Content d'entendre cela, Aslim, je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour tout le monde, ajouta Albus en venant serrer avec chaleur la main du sorcier en face de lui et en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers sa Source en signe d'avertissement.

Aslim, alias le Padischah Ben Arez, était un sorcier aussi silencieux et rapide que le vent s'engouffrant dans les moindres interstices. Malgré ses 103 ans de vie bien remplie, il affichait toujours un air enfantin et son sourire léger avait la douceur de l'air embaumant les fleurs d'orangers de son pays. La face burinée par le soleil, les cheveux et les yeux d'une chaude couleur acajou, il amena dans le bureau londonien une touche de liberté propre à son pays désertique.

- On en reparlera quand tu auras 190 ans et 7 mois, Al, ronchonna Gallilus en poussant un soupir de satisfaction en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Alors vieux chameau, tu t'es décidé à quitter ton oasis ?

- On peut dire cela comme ça, répondit Aslim en s'asseyant lui aussi avec approbation dans un fauteuil si confortable après un voyage si rude et long.

- Mes ibis vous ont finalement convaincu de venir nous rendre une petite visite.

- Je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose, Albus et vous le savez tous les deux.

Narval grogna :

- Les Grogneurs. Encore et toujours les Grogneurs. Là vous avez le choix, il y en a 6 qui se baladent par chez nous. Vous avez même deux Magnimages à votre disposition pour les trucider, si tant est que le deuxième Magnimage puisse agir correctement vu que sa Source est partie batifoler avec les corbeaux de Morgan.

- Je ne veux la peau que d'un seul, rétorqua simplement Aslim. Pour que mon fils et ma fille d'adoption reposent en paix.

Narval pour une fois depuis le début de la soirée sembla respecter le silence de rigueur. Ce fut Albus qui reprit la conversation :

- Aslim, nous savons ce à quoi tu aspires et ferons notre possible pour que tu y parviennes. (1) Ceci dit, que penses-tu des extraits d'analyse mécanimagique que nous t'avons envoyé suite à l'attaque de la nuit de la saint Sylvestre ?

Le Padischah leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage comme pour cacher le voile d'émotion qui avait étreint son visage.

- C'est elle. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Narval afficha un air satisfait et une ombre passa dans le regard de Dumbledore qui ajouta :

- Au regard de ce que suggère l'Eroscope, je dirais que ce sont eux deux et pas seulement Miss Granger.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, grommela Narval. C'est elle la sorcière Source et pas lui ! Et puis un autre aurait très bien pu convenir.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, répliqua Albus une étincelle s'allumant dans ses yeux bleus. Lui seul pouvait susciter un lien aussi fort. Le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi puissant et aboutit s'il n'avait pas été le Magnimage. Et cela a toujours été sa plus grande force.

- Pfff, fit Narval sourdement, balivernes de romantique décati que tu es, Al !

- Peu importe les mots, interrompit Aslim, les preuves sont là et l'implication d'Avalon le montre suffisamment : La Source de Vie capable de rétablir l'équilibre des forces magiques est née. Á nous de faire le nécessaire pour la convaincre d'agir.

- Les Liens Ancestraux ne parlent d'elle que comme d'une légende, Aslim, soupira Albus devant l'air exalté et déterminé de son ami. Quand bien même nous saurions comment l'inciter à éradiquer ces créatures, ce n'est peut-être pas à Hermione de le faire…

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas réfuter le fait qu'elle _est_ la Source de Vie ! gronda Narval.

- Non, rétorqua Albus, mais je réfute son rôle pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'en savons rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, une main fraîche posée sur son front lui procurant le plus grand bien.

- Que…que s'est-il passé ? articula-t-il avec difficulté en plongeant son regard trouble sur la femme qui se tenait près de lui.

- Je pensais que ce serait vous qui pourriez m'éclairer mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas plus avancer l'un et l'autre, ironisa Ellandra. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Hum… comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? grommela le maître des Potions en se redressant. Cette petite garce a dû m'envoyer un sort vicieux, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mes membres sont courbaturés comme si c'était moi qui avais gravi jusqu'à la fontaine de Raven en courant !

Le doux rire d'Ellandra s'échappa de sa bouche avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le contenir.

- Allons, allons Severus, vous ne devriez pas vous énerver ainsi sinon je vais finir par croire que vous avez un cœur et que vous vous inquiétez pour cette petite.

- Co…comment ? s'écria Rogue outré par les propos sidérants de la Prêtresse. Vous divaguez complètement !

Le rire d'Ellandra reprit de plus bel et Rogue se montra moins renfrogné surtout en laissant s'attarder son regard sur le visage radieux de la Prêtresse.

- Cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! grogna-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

- Ce doit être sa réponse à votre inquiétude, rétorqua calmement Ellandra. Vous seul étiez capable de la sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis plusieurs jours.

- Etait-ce une raison pour m'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout du parc ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Elle va voir ce qu'il l'attend cette petite péronnelle !

Il partit d'un pas énergique vers les bâtiments en foulant l'herbe ondoyante sous la lumière du crépuscule.

- Severus, l'appela Ellandra, Severus, je vous en prie attendez un peu avant d'exiger des excuses de sa part.

- Non ! répliqua farouchement Rogue en se dirigeant vers l'aile du bâtiment ouest qui abritait les appartements d'Hermione.

- Severus ! s'exclama la Grande Prêtresse en le suivant avec peine, elle n'est pas en état de vous recevoir !

- M'en fiche, grommela le professeur en ouvrant brutalement la porte de l'anti-chambre.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Moribon, l'un des gardes du Palais. Moribon avait ce pouvoir étrange d'en imposer par sa seule carrure et le plus grand Legilimens n'aurait pu le faire bouger d'un iota, encore moins avec un Imperium. Moribon appartenait à la race des Elfes des Montagnes, race que seule la magie pure pouvait atteindre. Son regard gris impénétrable força le Maître des potions à reculer de quelques pas tandis que la Grande Mère arrivait essoufflée derrière lui.

- Moribon, comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Rogue n'eut pas le plaisir d'entendre la voix du garde, Gwen venait de sortir de la chambre d'Hermione en portant un baquet plein d'une eau bleu phosphorescente.

- Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, Grande Mère, répondit la Seconde.

Ellandra hocha la tête, son beau visage devenant soudain grave.

- Peut-être avons-nous trop exigé de cette enfant, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir. Je repasserais plus tard dans la soirée. Merci Gwen. Severus, venez.

Et Rogue se sentant l'instant d'avant complètement ridicule face à Moribon, la suivit sans poser de problème. Pattenrond en profita pour se glisser subrepticement entre les jambes de tous les humains pour se réfugier dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour la nième fois depuis des jours, Asmodeus pénétra dans la cellule dont la porte était jalousement fermée à clé par Gaslin, l'intendant du quartier général de son maître. Ce dernier resta en retrait près de la porte attendant qu'Asmodeus refasse le même rituel depuis des jours. Le petit homme avait de très bonnes raisons de rester en arrière. Tout d'abord et avant tout, l'armure biologique de son maître le terrifiait puis le caractère versatile de son Maître le tétanisait au point de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Enfin, il évitait autant que faire se peut de s'approcher de la créature au fond de la pièce. Et pour cause…

Les petits scorpions venimeux faisaient la sarabande avec leurs pinces cliquetantes le long du corps d'Asmodeus. La vue d'un de leur potentiel congénère, cent fois plus gros qu'eux les ravissaient au plus au point. Que d'orgie, de bain de sang et de carnage douloureux il allait pouvoir infliger avec ses énormes pinces. Mais c'était son arme ultime qui faisait onduler l'armure vivante au paroxysme de l'excitation. Un appendice chitineux de plusieurs segments, imposant et luisant, prolongeait la colonne vertébrale et se recourbait jusqu'à atteindre pratiquement la même hauteur que la tête de ce quasi-scorpion. Un énorme dard empoisonné parachevait le tout, une seule de ses piqûres suffisant à tuer un Hippogriffe en quelques secondes.

- Bonsoir, Nèpe, minauda Asmodeus dans un grand sourire de folie pure. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Prêt à occire quelques sorciers ?

Nèpe ne répondit pas mais son maître ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Celui-ci se mit à marcher lentement autour des chaînes entravant son subordonné dans une danse mainte et mainte fois répétée au fil des jours. Il détaillait chaque partie de son anatomie sans dissimuler sa satisfaction.

-Les dosages étaient parfaits, n'est-ce pas mon désormais frère de sang ? Huhu, je vois que cela te laisse sans voix.

Là encore, Nèpe ne broncha pas. Que ce soit par ses orbites profondes ou son visage balafré et émacié, pas un frémissement d'expression ne s'en échappait. L'esclave gardait le silence et une expression neutre sur la figure.

- Oh, je sais ce que tu penses, poursuivit Asmodeus. Que fais-tu encore les mains et les pieds attachés ? Ne t'inquiète pas, très bientôt nous quitterons cet endroit pour le nord du pays…Oui, très bientôt tu pourras crier toute ta rage et ta haine face à _eux_. Oups, pardon, tu pourras _exalter_ toute ta rage et ta haine. Huhu.

L'autre homme ne tressaillit même pas quand son maître me mit à ricaner en passant sa main sur sa peau, ses écailles et …sa carapace.

- Tu es parfait, Nèpe, susurra Asmodeus en venant se presser contre le torse atrophié et remplacé en partie par des plaques de chitine. Toi, mes chéris et moi ferons de grandes choses, tu verras.

Asmodeus vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Nèpe dans une parodie grotesque de baiser. Puis il remonta sa main du torse jusqu'à la gorge atrophiée empêchant tout son de sortir de la bouche de Nèpe. Des tendons de chair mal cicatrisée reliaient le buste à la tête mais la peau semblait avoir été brûlée à l'acide dégageant une odeur rance de putréfaction.

- Hum, fronça du nez Asmodeus, il est temps que ta mutation s'achève complètement car je ne supporte plus cette odeur. Cela me fait penser aux Grogneurs.

Le Maître se recula de son cobaye pour admirer de nouveau l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Ses yeux devinrent songeurs.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs où ils sont… hum, encore en train de digérer leur défaite. Ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants.

Il ricana d'un air sinistre puis se détourna de Nèpe pour rejoindre de sa démarche légère et féline son intendant à la porte de la cellule.

- De toute façon, poursuivit-il cette fois-ci à l'adresse de Gaslin, à eux tous ils sont devenus désormais incontrôlables. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que leur espèce est vouée à rester éternellement esseulée.

Gaslin déglutit lentement et osa prendre part au monologue de son Maître. La curiosité était beaucoup trop grande pour tous les Cracmols de l'atelier qui restaient à la fois terrorisés et fascinés par ces étranges créatures. On disait d'elles que le grondement de leur voix était tel un torrent d'eau glaciale dévalant les grottes souterraines en se déversant dans chaque pore de la peau pour remonter dans les vertèbres jusqu'au crâne.

- Maî-maître, pourquoi les Grogneurs se regroupent-ils ? N'y avait-il pas seulement que ce…cet Eryol au début de notre quête ?

Asmodeus plongea son regard flamboyant et carnassier dans les yeux du pauvre Gaslin qui sentit sa vessie se contracter.

- Mon cher Gaslin, susurra-t-il, un Grogneur seul n'a que peu de souvenirs de sa vie passée, vois-tu. Mets-en quelques-uns à papoter ensemble et tout de suite, ils se monteront le bourrichon en rafistolant ici et là des bribes de leurs mémoires. Et crois-moi un Grogneur qui sait, c'est la mort assuré des sorciers…Enfin d'un certain type de sorciers…huhu…

Le maître s'éloigna dans un joyeux bruit de cliquetis grondant et de ricanement angoissant laissant avec ses interrogations, un Gaslin déconcerté et au pantalon humide…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry haletait en se relevant difficilement. Ses membres tremblaient et tout son corps chancelait sous la douleur sourde de l'effort physique soutenu depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Il avait l'avantage de la jeunesse sur son adversaire mais ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas comparables à un lycanthrope. Lycan qui était entré dans un âge développant sa pleine maturité. Que le mage qui avait dit un jour que les lycanthropes ne vivaient pas longtemps soit radié de l'ordre des chercheurs sorciers ! Remus Lupin était un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens et il venait de la prouver une fois de plus à Harry.

Merlin que son apprentissage au combat à mains nues était difficile, sans aucune commune mesure avec l'enseignement de la magie !

- Rappelle-rappelle-moi, haleta-t-il, pourquoi savoir me battre à mains nues me servira à quelque chose ?

Remus, le visage concentré et dur, se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Pour mieux appréhender un éventuel combat avec Asmodeus, dit-il de la même voix détachée qu'il aurait utilisée pour converser à l'heure du thé.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. L'Ordre restait persuadé qu'Harry était particulièrement en danger. Albus avait d'ailleurs gentiment essayé de le rassurer en lui confiant que lui-même était probablement visé par les plans du Cracmol fou.

- Je ne pourrais jamais tenir dans un combat sans magie face à cet homme et tu le sais Remus.

- Il n'y a pas que face à lui. Il est en train de monter une armée de Cracmols passablement remontés contre ta petite personne, ironisa Remus. Et si d'aventures, tu venais à les croiser, il te serait utile d'avoir d'autres atouts dans ta poche qu'une baguette.

Harry comprenait parfaitement les explications de Remus. Tout laissait à penser qu'Asmodeus ferait tout pour s'en prendre aux sorciers en les privant de leur principal moyen de défense : la magie. Il se souvint que lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre Maugrey avait suggéré de commencer à entraîner la population sorcières avec les armes à « flamme » des Moldus.

- Les armes à feu, avait rétorqué Albus, seront inefficaces face à aux armures des Cracmols d'Asmodeus.

Le pouvoir contenu dans la peau des Eruptifs, des Dragons ou des Grapcorns empêchait non seulement la magie élémentaire de pénétrer mais aussi les attaques physiques telles que les flèches, les poignards, les balles de revolver et autres objets sympathiques dépourvus de magie.

- Mais alors comment les atteindre ? avait demandé Tonks désemparée.

- Toute armure a sa faille, avait répliqué Kingsley.

- Ouais, mais le temps de la trouver, on se fera laminer…

La remarque légèrement ironique de Marius Thargal en avait excédé certains dans l'assemblée mais Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il était d'accord avec l'Elementarus d'eau. Ce fut à ce moment que la voix douce de Luna se fit entendre :

- Beaucoup de paramètres restent aléatoires dans les réalisations d'Asmodeus et sa méconnaissance du monde magique causera probablement sa perte.

- C'est-à-dire ? avait demandé Albus en dardant son regard brillant d'intérêt sur la Serdaigle.

Luna les avait alors tous regardés avec ses grands yeux étonnés.

- Et bien c'est évident. Les Grapcorns et les Eruptifs sont des créatures qui n'ont jamais pu se supporter. L'alchimie entre leurs deux peaux ne marchera pas convenablement. Par contre avec des Ronflacks…

Un coup de coude bien placé de la part de Ginny avait rétabli Luna dans le sujet de la conversation.

- En concentrant convenablement un sortilège de Trouage sur certaines parties de leurs armures, nous réussirons sûrement à les détruire complètement.

- Ils nous auront déjà probablement sauté à la gorge avant qu'on ait pu sortir nos baguettes, avait remarqué Thargal innocemment.

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait pu noter le soupir bruyamment exaspéré de McGonagall. Harry aimait bien Marius mais jamais il ne demanderait à ce dernier de lui remonter le moral si un jour il tombait en dépression.

Harry se plaça pour nième fois en position de défense face à Remus il tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais peu importait. Aux dires de Thargal, cela ne pouvait qu'apaiser son Elementago. En effet, quand Harry avait su que Mme Figgs était décédée et dans des conditions particulièrement atroces, il en avait eu des nausées. Une haine plus virulente encore l'avait aussitôt saisi aux tripes envers cet Asmodeus. Mais il avait été obligé de rapidement se calmer car ses émotions exacerbées avaient déclenché un incendie dans l'aile ouest du château. Thargal avait été dépêché en catastrophe pour déclencher un véritable déluge dans les pièces atteintes par le feu, alimentant cette fois-ci le feu rancunier d'un Rusard obligé de tout nettoyer par la suite. Thargal avait bien suggéré qu'Harry se charge de tout éponger mais ce dernier s'était évanoui et n'avait repris connaissance que quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme regarda droit dans les yeux le lycanthrope pour le mettre au défi de l'attaquer de nouveau. Remus comprit l'allusion car il s'avança souplement vers lui. Opérant un jeu de jambes qu'Harry avait appris à détester, l'homme lança son poing gauche vers la mâchoire d'Harry. Celui-ci parât le geste avec son avant-bras puis fit quelques pas de côté pour répliquer dans la foulée en balançant sa jambe dans les côtes de son adversaire. Le mouvement fut là encore arrêté par un coude et la danse reprit de plus belle où les coups pleuvaient sans jamais atteindre leur but. Harry semblait soutenir l'effort un peu mieux que les fois précédentes.

Il commençait à comprendre les propos de Thargal quand celui-ci affirmait que l'apprentissage était grandement amélioré quand il s'opérait dans la fatigue du corps. Les gestes se faisaient alors plus précis, plus économes et sans fioriture. L'aspirant Auror avait mis à profit ses cours de Sculptation corporelle dispensés par le survolté professeur Lafrite. Son entraînement de Quidditch et ses compétences naturelles avaient parachevé le tout : Harry pouvait désormais s'opposer à des adversaires tels que Remus ou Leonus.

Ce dernier devait venir le lendemain du présent combat pour mesurer l'étendue des progrès d'Harry. Remus qui avait été son entraîneur jusqu'ici mettait un point d'honneur à démontrer qu'il était un bon professeur…

Harry reçut un coup de poing magistral qui le fit pivoter à 45 degrés malgré qu'il soit sonné, il eut la présence d'esprit de se baisser pour 'ramasser' son corps distendu par le coup. Il évita ainsi de justesse l'autre poing de Remus. Celui-ci avait abaissé sa garde pour assener le deuxième coup. Ce fut son erreur, surtout avec un Harry meurtri à moitié recroquevillé sous son bras. Le jeune homme bascula aussitôt sur sa jambe avant pour balancer celle arrière dans le torse de Remus. Celui-ci qui avait anticipé le geste ne se recula pas assez, le pied d'Harry eut juste le temps d'atteindre le buste de Remus envoyant ce dernier deux mètres plus loin et les quatre fers en l'air.

Harry profita du répit pour reprendre son souffle pendant que Remus se relevait lentement une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Bravo, fit-il en gentleman. Bien joué.

Harry haussa les épaules en se taisant pour ne pas gaspiller son souffle.

- Décidément, tu apprends vite.

Remus se massa le ventre et se dirigea vers le banc de bois où les attendaient des serviettes éponges et des gourdes d'eau fraîche. Albus avait aménagé pour eux une salle de classe désaffectée et surtout dans une aile du château très peu fréquentée.

Harry méditait sur les paroles de Remus. Il apprenait vite certes mais la vie ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne savait plus qui avait dit cela mais ce n'était pas les plus forts ni les plus intelligents qui survivaient mais ceux qui étaient le plus capable de s'adapter au changement. (2) Et Harry ne s'appelait pas le Survivant pour rien…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, fit-il dans un murmure que l'ouïe fine du lycanthrope saisit parfaitement.

La vision fugitive des quatre étudiants rue Edgar Clock s'entraînant pour les examens de fin de semestre de leur ELFE revint à la mémoire de Remus. Harry avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance par rapport à ses camarades parce que les aléas de la vie l'avaient désigné pour des tâches bien plus contraignantes que celles attribuer aux communs des mortels.

- C'est vrai, tu as été choisi pour être un Magnimage. Il faut en être digne.

Harry inspira violemment ce qui là encore n'échappa pas à Remus. Celui-ci avait deviné qu'Harry ne supportait pas cette nouvelle condition parce que cela impliquait une autre personne qu'Harry lui-même.

- Tu ne souhaites pas ce rôle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre même si en cet instant Remus sentait poindre en lui une colère qu'il n'aurait pas encore soupçonnée jusqu'au soir de la saint Sylvestre.

Harry tourna la tête vers son mentor. Les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le banc et leurs torses chauffés par l'exercice exhalaient une légère vapeur. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la salle aussi Harry se leva pour faire quelques pas et éviter de laisser son corps près de la pierre froide contre laquelle était adossé le banc. Il ne savait également pas comment aborder le sujet délicat de son lien particulier avec Hermione.

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait parlé de son propre lien qui l'unissait à Narval, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de se poser des questions. Il avait tenté de comprendre toute la subtilité que pouvait engendrer ce genre de magie dans les relations qui le reliaient aux autres mais il n'avait fait que se perdre dans des conjonctures le laissant la plus part du temps désemparé ou nerveux. Il savait qu'en ces instants seule la présence de sa sorcière Source aurait pu l'apaiser.

Dumbledore lui avait dit en quelques mots simples que Narval et lui avaient tenté d'aborder logiquement et scientifiquement la notion de ce lien étrange pour la plus part des sorciers. En vue d'un affrontement imminent contre Grindelwald, ils avaient décidé que Narval serait le sorcier Source et lui le Magnimage. Or, avait confié Dumbledore à Harry, ils avaient laissé de côté un aspect fondamental pour appréhender la magie Ancienne et en l'occurrence le lien Sacré dans son ensemble : ils n'avaient pas écouté leur instinct et ce que leur cœur leur dictait depuis longtemps déjà.

« C'est moi qui aurait dû être une Source, Harry. Pas Narval » avait dit Dumbledore.

Harry avait essayé de comprendre les propos du vieil homme mais là encore, il ne savait que penser. Le propre instinct du jeune homme s'était émoussé depuis quelques temps et il aurait été bien en peine de pouvoir émettre un jugement sur le comportement de Narval et Dumbledore. Il savait que ces deux là avaient un passé commun et connu d'eux seuls.

- Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Hermione ne me permettent pas d'apprécier mon 'rôle', finit par répondre Harry à la question de Remus.

Remus se leva si brusquement qu'Harry en aurait sursauté si la fatigue de ses muscles ne l'en avait pas empêché.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il abruptement au jeune homme.

Harry resta décontenancé. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione était au-delà de l'entendement. Il ne vit pas l'éclair de fureur étincelé dans le regard de Remus.

- Je…tenta-t-il de répondre mais Remus l'interrompit violemment.

- L'amour n'existe pas entre un Magnimage et un Sorcier-source, Harry ! Le lien qui t'unit à Hermione n'ait qu'un échange de fluide magique avec tout ce que cela implique : détection de l'autre, de sa pensée et de ses actes passés.

Harry resta interloqué par ses paroles. La rage contenue dans ces dernières laissait à penser que Remus avait réfléchi sur son état et celui d'Hermione bien plus que lui.

- Aussi forte que pouvait être ton amitié avec elle, gronda Remus, il faut que tu ais désormais à l'esprit que ton lien pervertit tout, au sens noble du terme. Tu t'accapares les fonctions naturelles du Sorcier Source qui sont, je te le rappelle, de prodiguer équilibre et harmonie à son environnement par absorption des nœuds dans le fil de la magie. Ton statut de Magnimage fait donc de toi le débiteur de cette déviance !

- Mais je n'ai pas voulu ce statut et ce lien qui nous unit ! s'exclama Harry commençant à s'énerver. Je ne pourrais jamais plus prendre Hermione dans mes bras, l'embrasser ou simplement lui tenir la main ! Et ça, je ne peux le supporter !

Remus sembla surpris par les paroles d'Harry. D'une voix vibrante, il lui fit part de son ressentiment :

- Je pensais que tu aurais plus d'égard pour elle, Harry. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour elle, un ersatz peut-être mais pas de l'amour…

Remus prit rageusement une serviette et s'avança vers la sortie d'une démarche puissante.

- Et que sais-tu de l'amour ? répliqua Harry d'une voix rendue grave par l'émotion. Comment peux-tu avoir la prétention de savoir ce que je ressens ?

Remus se figea comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet dans le dos. Il pivota brusquement vers Harry. Son regard flamboyait de colère.

- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes Harry et ces derniers mois ont suffisamment prouvé que tu n'as jamais eu pour Hermione plus qu'une dévotion amicale, au pire une attirance physique !

Harry sentit son corps s'embraser sous les paroles assassines du lycanthrope.

- Tu as toujours considéré Hermione comme un réservoir ! fit Remus d'une voix mordante. Avant c'était un réservoir de connaissances maintenant tu lui pompes sa magie et ce, même si vous êtes séparés à des milliers de kilomètres ! Si tu as un temps soit peu de respect pour elle, assume ton rôle jusqu'au bout !

Remus partit d'un pas vif laissant Harry plongé dans une profonde culpabilité. D'une immense culpabilité qui, nourri des braises de sa négligence, entraînait son esprit dans un chaos incendiaire…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit mal. Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Remus sans pouvoir plonger dans les limbes d'un sommeil apaisant.

Un réservoir… Un vulgaire chaudron de magie…

Etait-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il considérait ce qui l'unissait à Hermione ? Harry osait espérer que non.

Depuis le départ de cette dernière pour Avalon, il avait pris l'habitude de la rejoindre dans ses rêves. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses songes mais la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient au réveil lui laissait supposer qu'il avait côtoyé l'esprit d'Hermione pour être suffisamment apaisé. Mais alors que s'effilaient les heures nocturnes, l'esprit d'Harry tentait d'approcher celui d'Hermione dans de vains efforts. Des pleures lui répondaient en écho. Quelque part au fond des ténèbres, des pleures de fillette se réverbéraient dans l'espace-temps.

Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil et geignit légèrement. La fièvre le prit aux heures précédant l'aube. Un corbeau noir battait l'air de ses ailes et Harry voulut le rejoindre, certain qu'il l'emporterait vers Hermione. Un croassement à feindre l'âme le réveilla en sursaut.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses tempes et son torse se soulevait de façon saccadée. Il se leva pour sortir sur le balcon de sa chambre. Quand il souleva la lourde teinture cachant la fenêtre, il resta saisi par la force des éléments qui se déchaînaient en dehors des entrailles du château. Une tempête éclatait dans toute sa force et sa folie dans les montagnes écossaises. Des rafales de grêles déferlaient sur la forêt interdite et le parc du château. Les éclairs zébraient les cieux gonflés de nuages opaques et menaçants.

Harry percevait la nature comme un écho à ses propres tourments. Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait tellement retrouver Hermione et détruire ce lien ! Harry redressa la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration en scrutant le plafond. Sa résolution était toujours aussi forte depuis ce 1er janvier où il avait compris toute la signification des chaînes qui les emprisonnaient Hermione et lui.

Il se rallongea et ferma les paupières laissant son subconscient prendre le dessus afin de rejoindre Hermione mais en vain… Les sanglots s'étaient tus.

Un miasme glacial s'infiltra dans son esprit et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise puis de terreur. Un grondement souterrain lui hérissa la peau et son échine fut parcourue par des décharges électriques telles des morsures d'une myriade d'insectes piqueurs. Le grondement se transforma en grognement sourd et des yeux rouges luisirent dans les ténèbres que ceux, aveugles, d'Harry tentaient de dissiper.

Tremblant, Harry se tourna sur le côté en serrant convulsivement ses draps. La respiration hachée et les poumons en feu, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits du cauchemar qu'il venait de subir en essayant d'atteindre sa Sorcière Source. Dans un râle de panique, il hoqueta le nom qu'il avait appris à détester :

- Les Grogneurs…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quelque part au fond d'une salle sans fenêtre sous le couvert d'un entrepôt désaffecté, hurla une créature qui n'était plus humaine. Les Cracmols encore présents dans le grand atelier se figèrent. Le hurlement de souffrance longtemps contenu se fit entendre durant la nuit terrorisant les Cracmols et mettant en alerte la garde d'Asmodeus.

Nèpe venait de se réveiller, la gorge en feu mais ses cordes vocales de nouveau ressoudées. L'arme était prête à l'emploi et Asmodeus avait parfaitement achevé son « œuvre » selon les plans tirés de son esprit détraqué.

Celui qui se considérait en l'instant comme un artiste était assis dans un fauteuil devant sa baie vitrée et battait la mesure avec son doigt à chaque reprise de la respiration de Nèpe.

- L'heure est venue mes chéris. L'heure est enfin venue…

Un rire glacial monta de sa gorge tel le froid d'une nuit sans fin. Il accompagna longtemps les hurlements de la créature. (3)

* * *

(1) Pour vous souvenir de l'histoire d'Aslim, vous pouvez relire l'article de journal du Chicaneur chapitre 20.

(2) Darwin pour ceux que ça intéresse.

(3) J'ai toujours voulu finir un chapitre ou un paragraphe au sujet du « méchant » de cette manière-là. J'imagine trop le rire sadique qui résonne en écho... mdr

Prochain chapitre : Conversations entre initiés, Publication : euh…dans 3 ans ? Nan pas tapé… :-))


	26. Conversations entre initiés

**N/a :** Bon… un an et quelques mois et me revoilà pour un autre chapitre… C'est long, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles : la fin approche ! J'ai réussi à rédiger le brouillon des chapitres restants (Chapitres 27, 28 et 29) ! Merci à tous vos commentaires : Laketi (non il ne faut pas désespérer…), Estelle (fidèle lectrice, merci !), lh42 (Harry avait besoin de se faire secouer les puces par Remus, reste à savoir si çà l'aidera… En tout cas, sache que c'est ta dernière review qui m'a secoué les puces… merci infiniment pour tes gentils mots…), AliceMalefoy, Dona12 (Es-tu sûre qu'Harry ait raison ?), Guest, Nico 2192 (Merci ! Tu as ta réponse, restent 4 chapitres avec celui-ci), nounours4 (merci pour ta confiance), Estelle 38340 (Désolée pour l'attente), Lil's C (pas trois ans…un an et demi…), Lyera. Bonne lecture !

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Le directeur de l'ELFE(Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors, Gallilus Narval a un passé trouble qui intrigue Harry&Co. Pourquoi semble-t-il axer ses recherches sur les Grogneurs, ces créatures démoniaques qui affolent tant Hermione ? Harry et Hermione enquêtent et découvrent qu'il a été mêlé à la bataille qui a opposé Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Celui-ci est le seul connu à ce jour pour avoir détruit un Grogneur.

En parallèle, la santé d'Hermione s'affaiblit. Un étrange rapport s'est établi entre Harry et elle pour aboutir à un échange de baisers le soir du réveillon mais ils se retrouvent assaillis par six Grogneurs et Hermione perd connaissance. Harry apprend de la bouche de Dumbledore que le lien Sacré l'unit désormais à Hermione et qu'il, le Magni-mage, ne doit plus l'approcher au risque de la plonger, elle la Sorcière-Cource, dans un coma mortel. Ces amis lui viennent en aide pour effectuer des recherches sur le lien Sacré à l'aide du Chicaneur… Ils découvrent une étrange histoire sur une famille royale arabe qui semble également victime des Grogneurs…

Pendant sa perte de connaissance, Hermione fait un songe où Rogue lui révèle que le lien Sacré peut perdurer entre deux sorciers pendant plusieurs années ; il prend pour exemple Dumbledore et Narval... Elle échappe grâce à Harry à un viol orchestré par l'ancien secrétaire de Narval, Jadus Von Blatte, rallié à la cause d'Asmodeus. La santé d'Hermione se détériorant, elle part pour Avalon rejoindre Rogue pour se couper de son MagniMage. Son entraînement ainsi que celui d'Harry peut commencer mais Hermione ne semble plus être motivée, quelque chose la perturbe. En parallèle, l'enquête sur Asmodeus suit son cours mais les Aurors découvrent une nouvelle victime des plans de ce Cracmol : Arabella Figgs. Asmodeus poursuit son plan de destruction du monde magique en se dotant d'une créature démoniaque à qui il a savamment donné vie. Son heure est enfin venu pour assouvir sa vengeance.

**Récapitulatif sur certains personnages:**

**Bellicar Leonus :** Sous-directeur de l'ELFE des Aurors. Professeur d'Attaques contre les Forces du Mal. Très apprécié par la gente féminine.

**Ellandra :** La Grande prêtresse Mère d'Avalon. Sorcière source d'un sorcier, Eryndiol, qui fût jadis aussi le sorcier source du roi Arthur. Enseigne l'art du lien Sacré à Hermione.

**Lupin Remus :** Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est devenu consultant au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Loup-garou. Travaille à ce que la condition de ces derniers s'améliore par la rédaction de textes de lois. De manière générale, s'occupe du très controversé service des Êtres magiques. Il enseigne à Harry l'art du combat magique. A eu une vive altercation avec ce dernier sur la condition de Sorcière Source de Hermione.

**Narval Gallilus :** Directeur de Lunicorne, l'ELFE (Ecole Libre de Formation Estudiantine) des Aurors. Spécialisé dans la démonologie. Il est le Sorcier Source de Dumbledore.

**Nèpe :** Sous-fifre d'Asmodeus ainsi surnommé par ce dernier qui a pratiqué une horrible expérience sur lui en lui injectant son sang issu de Manticore…

**Rogue Severus :** décédé lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort des suites des blessures du sort Sabaëlis infligé par Jedusor. A fait don de ses dernières ressources magiques à Harry et a disparu en poussière d'étoiles. Sert d'instructeur à Hermione à Avalon.

**Sprit Galate :** professeur-chercheur de l'ELFE des Aurors en Incantations et Sortilèges et fiancée de Leonus Bellicar.

Sultan (ou Padishah) Ben Arez de son prénom Aslim : Souverain d'une terre lointaine du Moyen-Orient, il fut jadis Magnimage. Son Sorcier-source comme le veut la coutume disparut en poussière d'étoile lors d'une cérémonie ancestrale. Son fils héritier fut la victime, semble-t-il, d'un Grogneur… Il est en contact avec Dumbledore et Narval pour venir à bout de ces Grogneurs et tous les trois semblent intéressés par la Source de Vie, qu'ils pensent être Hermione.

**Thargal Marius :** directeur des Serpentard, professeur de métamorphose. Très maladroit mais ça peut s'expliquer par son pouvoir d'Elementarus de l'eau. Petit ami de Tonks. Il enseigne à Harry la maîtrise de son Elemantago de feu.

**Torve Maëlus** : professeur-chercheur en potions, venins et antidotes de l'ELFE des Aurors.

**Von Blatte Jadus:** Cracmol et secrétaire particulier de Gallilus Narval. A fourni toutes les informations sur les recherches de Gallilus concernant les Grogneurs et l'anti-magie à Asmodeus. Harry l'a assommé quand il a tenté de violenter Hermione.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**** : Conversations entre initiés…**

De sa main diaphane, Ellandra souleva le rideau de la grande fenêtre de l'antichambre. Dehors, la nature d'Avalon respirait la tranquillité. Le parc encore endormi s'éclairait lentement avant l'arrivée de l'aube. La nuit avait été épouvantable. Jamais la Grande Mère n'avait ressenti autant d'incertitude et d'inquiètude dans les ondes. Elle en connaissait la cause : l'apprentissage de la Source de Vie avait été trop rapide et trop précoce. Comme un oisillon arraché trop rapidement à son nid, la petite Granger n'avait pas su voler de ses propres ailes et l'état d'apathie dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis quelques jours s'était accentué depuis son altercation avec Rogue. Ellandra avait bien essayé de comprendre les bouleversements intérieurs qu'avait subis la sorcière suite aux propos à n'en pas douter piquants de l'ancien Maître de potion. Mais cela n'avait fait que plonger la Grande Mère dans de profondes conjonctures. Devait-elle faire un parallèle avec sa propre histoire ? Devait-elle avouer sa défaite comme cela avait été le cas pour son Magnimage Eryndiol ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir en laissant retomber la draperie. La confiance, voilà ce qui avait manqué à Eryndiol et voilà ce qui manquait encore à Hermione. La confiance en soi et la confiance en l'autre.

Ellandra se passe une main glacée sur ses paupières fatiguées par le poids de sa tâche. Elle avait été la Sorcière-Source d'un homme bon et rêveur qui avait eu foi en son roi. Oui, le roi Arthur avait toujours su rallier la foi et le cœur des hommes. Seulement, voilà, le roi n'avait pas porté attention à cet être délicat, à cet homme passionné et dévoué. Eryndiol avait consenti à devenir à son tour Sorcier-Source en prenant le risque de déstabiliser son lien avec Ellandra pour faire du roi son Magnimage. Et Arthur dans sa quête du Graal, aveuglé par les trahisons et la mort de ses proches, avait piétiné ce lien jusqu'à l'épuisement de son Sorcier-Source. Avait commencé une lente descente aux enfers que les contes de la Table Ronde ne rapportaient sur aucun parchemin. Ellandra avait vécu des heures bien sombres en voyant la lente agonie de son Magnimage. Elle n'avait pu le soutenir dans ses dernières heures et n'avait compris que bien plus tard, ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre Arthur et Eryndiol.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses Secondes, endormies l'une contre l'autre sur le sofa de l'antichambre de Hermione. Ses petites sœurs comme elle aimait à les appeler avaient beaucoup contribué pour mettre Hermione en confiance et la laisser donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi… A moins que…

Ellandra jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Rogue assis sur une chaise, un Pattenrond ronronnant doucement sur ses genoux. L'air revêche, l'homme était plongé dans ses pensées depuis des heures sans être assoupi une seule fois. Il scrutait régulièrement la boule de poil assis impunément sur ses genoux semblant s'interroger sur la manière la plus efficace pour la virer définitivement de son coussin humain. Au final, Pattenrond dormait depuis des heures sans que Rogue n'ait réussi à prendre une décision sur cette étrange audace.

Ellandra révisa son jugement pour la centième fois depuis le début de la nuit. Rogue restait une énigme pour elle. Etait-il aussi bon que le prétendaient les prêtresses de Vision ? Avait-il fait la paix avec lui-même ? Ou était-il encore tombé dans les travers de son existence passée ? Elle avait pourtant eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour l'intégrer à l'Ordre des Prêtresses et des Prêtres d'Avalon mais devait-elle pour autant se fier complètement à lui ?

Elle scruta son visage anguleux avec attention. L'ancien Maître des Potions dût sentir son regard car il plongea son regard abyssal dans le sien. Ellandra ne broncha pas et continua à le dévisager. Elle lui faisait savoir qu'elle s'interrogeait sur lui et elle le testerait jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait.

Car au final, la Grande-Mère se demandait si l'influence de Rogue avait été une bonne chose et si par malheur, celui-ci avait failli à sa tâche, elle lui ferait subir les pires traitements que la Terre d'Avalon possédait…

Rogue sentit malgré lui sa pomme d'Adam déglutir toute seule. Il sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait qu'Ellandra ne l'estimait plus autant qu'à ses débuts au sein de l'Ordre. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement de sa démarche aérienne et, Rogue aurait été tenté de dire, féérique. Il la trouvait belle. Indéniablement. Il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de penser cela. Pas depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort.

Ellandra s'assit à la même table que Rogue.

- Répétez-moi encore les paroles que vous lui avez dites, demanda-t-elle posément en dardant son regard sur lui.

- Je lui ai suggéré de mettre un peu plus d'ardeur à la tâche pour pouvoir aider Potter rapidement. Je lui ai également précisé que son comportement était loin d'être exemplaire…

- Est-ce tout ? fit Ellandra posément.

Rogue se retint de soupirer et répondit pour la n-ième fois depuis le début de ce qui ressemblait selon lui à une veillée funèbre, que oui.

- Etes-vous sûr ? fit-elle sombrement.

Rogue ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait il s'était fait avoir par l'air relativement calme de la prêtresse. L'esprit de cette dernière s'engouffra en lui avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupconnée chez elle. Elle balaya tout sur son passage telle une tornade arrachant les lambeaux de ses souvenirs aussi facilement qu'une motte de terre.

Rogue voulut reprendre contenance et maîtrise de lui comme il savait si bien le faire mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle force dans la volonté de cette femme. Pour avoir subi la Legilimencie de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, Rogue pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'elle les surclassait et de loin. Il commença à haleter sous l'effort qu'il fournisssait pour lui résister.

_Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Ces questions lui vinrent à l'esprit et furent aussitôt engloutie par l'ouragan Ellandra.

Celle-ci ferma brusquement les yeux et se retira aussi soudainement de l'esprit de Rogue laissant ce dernier sonné et nauséeux.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle répétant la question de Rogue.

Elle leva un regard grandement troublé vers lui.

- Je m'excuse, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque propre aux Sources qui fit frissonner Rogue tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je me suis fourvoyée, Severus.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie du boudoir. Rogue voulut aussitôt la suivre et jeta sans ménagement Pattenrond à terre il sortit à sa suite et l'intercepta quelques mètres plus loin sous les arcades de pierres qui reliaient chaque bâtisse du parc sacré.

- Ellandra.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne fit pas un geste pour se retourner. Rogue était complètement décontenancé, il ne savait comment réagir. Il ne pouvait même pas affirmer avec certitude ce que Ellandra avait vu de lui dans son esprit. Mais étrangement, il était las de tout cacher. Le goût du secret et de la dissimulation n'avait plus voix au chapitre.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans mes relations sociales, commença Rogue pour excuser son comportement à l'égard d'Hermione. Et il est vrai que j'ai traité Granger de pauvre idiote mais je…j'ai toujours fonctionné comme cela avec elle et je…

- Je sais tout cela, fit Ellandra de sa voix sourde.

Rogue inspira brièvement il n'appréciait pas trop l'attitude de la prétresse pour lui tourner ainsi le dos. Déjà que son orgueil en prenait un coup à porter des excuses et des explications sur son comportement envers Hermione alors « Elle pourrait avoir au moins la décence de se tourner vers moi » grommella-t-il en pensée.

- Depuis quand ? questionna alors Ellandra.

Surpris, Severus resta muet. Que voulait-elle dire par…

- Depuis quand avez-vous de tels sentiments à mon égard ? s'exclama la prétresse en se tournant violement vers lui.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ce fut l'air triste et déçu de la Grande Mère qui l'arrêta.

- Depuis le début je pense, répondit-il tranquillement.

Il fut le premier étonné par le calme qu'il affichait. Ellandra se mit alors à trembler et Rogue fit un pas vers elle de peur qu'elle ne perde pied. Elle leva vers lui un regard chargé de désespoir et Rogue ne comprit pas immédiatement les mots qu'elle prononça :

- Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver surtout ici ! Et surtout pas depuis Eryndiol ! Mais vous et vos manières, cette façon désabusée que vous avez de…

Elle s'interrompit cherchant ses mots mais Rogue fut plus prompt qu'elle à trouver la réponse. Il glissa un bras sur sa taille pour l'enlacer et releva d'une main son visage fier et magnifique pour comtempler ses yeux en amande.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Taisez-vous donc, idote, lui suggéra-t-il en l'aidant grandement dans cette tâche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Secondes qui s'étaient réveillées suite aux feulements d'indignation du chat roux jetèrent un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre.

- C'est pas trop tôt, commenta Lauryn.

- Mais il est moche ! s'insurgea Gwen, la plus jeune, comment Grande Mère peut-elle être attirée par _ça_ ?

Lauryn éclata de rire devant la remarque de sa cadette.

- Oh Gwen, fit-elle avec tendresse, quand comprendras-tu que la beauté n'a rien de physique.

Gwen laissa échapper un long soupir de résignation. Elle devait bien reconnaître avec honnêté que ce Severus avait du charme.

- Et en attendant, on fait quoi avec Hermione ? demanda-t-elle pour garder une certaine contenance.

Le visage de Lauryn s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Allons la voir.

XXXXXXXXX

Rogue entendit les pas précipités des Secondes deux minutes avant qu'elles n'apparaissent au détour des colonnes de pierres bordant le chemin où Ellandra et lui s'étaient réfugiés le temps d'un baiser trop court à son goût. Il maudit d'ailleurs sur plusieurs millénaires les deux prêtresses qui arrivèrent essouflées devant eux.

- Lauryn ? interrogea Ellandra sans quitter les bras de Rogue à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier.

- Hermione est partie.

Rogue se figea. Comment…

- Bien.

La réponse de la Grande Mère laissa stupéfait les trois autres personnes. Ellandra se détacha de Rogue et fit quelques pas sur l'herbe humide de rosée matinale. Elle leva son regard soucieux vers le ciel teinté de rose. Plusieurs corbeaux volaient bas en un cercle uni.

- Le sort en est ainsi jeté, murmura-t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une aube grisâtre apparût dans les quartiers de Londres en ce jour du 20 mars. Des lambeaux de brouillard filtraient ici et là dans les mailles des rues et des boulevards. Une mantille de fines goutellettes suspendues semblait envelopper la ville comme un linceul.

Narval scrutait d'un air sombre la cour de son ELFE depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, une sensation d'oppression avait étreint sa poitrine et Narval plus que tout autre avait horreur des 'sensations', des 'pressentiments' ou des 'prémonitions' ou tout autre language de vieilles bonnes femmes. Tel un vieux lion en cage, il s'agitait attendant que son apothicaire lui livre ses produits. On toqua soudain à sa porte.

- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, imbécile ! grogna-t-il avec humeur.

L'apothicaire au visage affable entra en tenant à bout de bras une caisse de bouteilles de verre remplies d'un produit à la consistance et à la couleur faisant penser à du porridge moisi.

- Bonjour Monsieur, vos extraits d'Aleazard, annonça l'homme replet.

Il posa la caisse sur une déserte prévue à cet effet en soufflant sous le poids de son chargement. Il savait depuis 40 ans qu'il livrait ses caisses à Narval, que jamais au grand jamais il ne devait pénétrer dans son bureau avec sa baguette. Il devait tout faire à la Moldu et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Après tout Narval était un excellent client. Cependant, sa curiosité n'avait jamais été apaisée et depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait eu de cesse de se poser des questions sur son illustre client. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'Aleazard en aussi grande quantité ? Généralement utilisée par les sorciers suite à de grands bouleversements émotionnels mettant en jeu leur équilibre psychomagique, la plante Aleazard ne semblait pas avoir d'utilité pour ce grand sorcier célèbre. Il voyait mal le bonhomme soumit à une dépression nerveuse particulièrement tenace durant ces quarantes dernières années.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à toutes ces rumeurs de dispute avec Dumbledore mais depuis queques années, surtout depuis que la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort avait fait réapparaitre des anciens guerriers près à reprendre les armes, il s'était demandé pouquoi quelqu'un de la trempe de Narval n'était pas venu aider Dumbledore. Et les questions posées par les deux amis de son neveu l'été précédent n'avaient pas arrangé la curiosité déjà grandissante de Kaïus Londubat. L'apothicaire s'était abstenu alors de faire part de ses réfléxions aux jeunes gens mais que penser d'un homme comme Gallilus Narval ?

- Et bien ? fit Narval avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ?

Kaïus se ressaisit en sursautant et s'appréta à quitter la pièce docilement quand son regard fut attiré par les cercles au sol. Il y avait été habitué depuis longtemps déjà mais là, les motifs familiers avaient disparues. La poudre de corne de licorne n'était plus là, remplacée par des arabesques brûnatres peintes directement sur le tapis. Et fait remarquable, les demi-cercles et autres courbes n'entouraient pas la porte d'entrée et l'espace que lui Kaïus occupait, mais cette fois-ci c'était Narval qui était emprisonné par ces figures géométriques. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt qui n'échappa pas à Narval. Le vieux sorcier se tourna franchement vers l'apothicaire pour planter son regard d'aigue-marine dans le sien.

Kaïus croisa ce regard et manqua sa respiration. Narval avait été un grand guerrier et bien que Kaïus n'est jamais eu rien à se repprocher, il n'en menait en cet instant vraiment pas large sous le regard acéré de son vis-à-vis.

- Et bien ? répéta lentement Narval en faisant peser ses mots.

Londubat expira soudainement. Il crut apercevoir une lueur narquoise dans les yeux azurés et ce fut ce qui le décida enfin à parler :

- Depuis quarante ans que je vous livre ces bouteilles, Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'expliquer à quel usage vous les destinez ?

Narval garda un visage impénétrable.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si vous alliez me poser un jour la question, Londubat.

Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris que Narval connaisse son nom. Reprenant courage, Kaïus rétorqua :

- L'Aleazard est utilisée dans des cas très rares d'infections nerveuses, Monsieur, mais le principe actif de cette plante possède des effets secondaires qu'un traitement de plus d'un mois suffit à mettre en évidence…

- Et moi je l'utilise depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années sans aucun problème, répliqua ironiquement Narval.

- Comment faites-vous ?

Narval soupira mais Kaïus ne savait pas si c'était d'agacement ou de résignation.

- J'ai, disons une particularité qui me permet de supporter ces effets secondaires…

Kaïus perçut alors une tension parcourant toute la grande carcasse de l'ancien Auror. Quelques intants plus tard, un léger courant d'air fit frissonner l'apothicaire. Devinant que l'entretien allait prendre rapidement fin, il posa une dernière question précipitamment :

- A quoi vous servent ces plantes ?

Narval leva sa main pour le congédier, son corps sembla s'affaisser lentement. Kaïus recula indécis espérant une réponse.

- A quoi elles me servent ? reprit Narval d'une voix rauque qui fit venir à Kaïus de longs frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. A survivre…tout simplement à survivre…

Kaïus fut soudain épouvanté de voir l'aspect cadavérique apparaître sur les traits de Narval. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce non sans jeter un coup d'œil affolé aux traces brunâtres qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du sang…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques instants après que l'apothicaire soit parti, Narval se courba vers l'avant et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en agrippant violemment les accoudoirs.

- Que faites-vous là ? dit-il d'une voix sourde et essouflée.

L'ombre qui s'était glissée quelques instants plus tôt dans son bureau s'avança près de son bureau sans répondre à sa question. Une main grise veinée de bleu caressa lentement le grand bureau de bois.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Une réponse, répondit l'ombre d'une voix gutturale.

- Encore faudrait-il poser la question, tenta d'ironiser Narval en grimaçant.

- Qui sommes-nous ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah ! Kaïus ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Torve en croisant son meilleur apothicaire dans le hall de l'ELFE des Aurors.

Le chercheur en Potions serra chaleureusement la main de l'homme rondouillard mais il lui trouva aussitôt une mine épouvantable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit-il étonné.

Au même moment des éclats de voix se firent entendre à la sortie de la grande Salle de réception. Leonus et Galate tenaient visiblement une conversation tendue.

- Je te dis que je ne vois aucune différence avec son caractère habituel !

- Mais enfin Leo ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il a perdu du poids !

- C'est normal à son âge, ils passent leur temps à faire des caprices parce que leur plat favori n'est pas assez chaud ou trop salé !

- Leo ! s'exclama Galate rouge d'indignation, ce n'est pas parce que tu as remplacé Jadus dans les tâches que t'a confiées Gallilus que tu dois te montrer aussi rancunié !

Le directeur adjoint haussa ostensiblement les épaules, visiblement de mauvaise foi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kaïus et Maëlus et changea aussitôt d'expression, ravi d'avoir une diversion.

- M. Londubat ! Vous avez livré notre vénérable ancêtre à ce que je vois ?

Galate poussa un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de l'apothicaire et de son collègue pour les saluer. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant près d'eux qu'elle constata elle aussi les traits tirés de Kaïus.

- Vous sentez-vous bien ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

Londubat hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le sang étalé sur le tapis du Directeur de l'ELFE ne quittait pas son esprit. Leonus scruta avec attention son visage et sa percpicacité permit d'améliorer l'état de Kaïus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'attitude de Gallilus en ce moment, commença-t-il, s'il est plus odieux que d'habitude c'est parce que son secrétaire particulier l'a quitté. Et comme c'était Jadus qui commandait la Poudre de Licorne, il s'est retrouvé à court et a dû utiliser du lait de fourmi du Guatemala. Bref de quoi fournir en travail nos Elfes de maison…

Londubas haussa lentement les sourcils et un immense soulagement se lut sur ses traits.

- Ainsi donc Von Blatte a démissionné ? Je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendu avec lui…commenta-t-il ragaillardi par les paroles de Leonus.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard lourd de sous-entendus échangé entre Galate et Maëlus.

- Et oui, renchérit Leonus de son grand sourire de séducteur, je crois que personne ne le regrettera. Allez donc vous requinqué à notre cafétéria, un grand chocolat vous remettra de vos émotions.

Londubat, qu'une pause gourmande laissait toujours enthousiaste, répliqua avec conviction :

- Bonne idée ! Je pense avoir pris un léger refroidissement dans le bureau de votre supérieur, il y avait un de ces courants d'air !

Et pendant que Kaïus partait en sifflotant, Leonus se retourna vers Galate, étonné. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvir la bouche que sa future épouse partait en courant vers l'aile magnifugée de l'ELFE, les deux autres professeurs à ses trousses : les cercles runiques ne permettaient pas d'établir le moindre déplacement d'air à moins de faire partie de créatures maléfiques de degré 1, comme les Grogneurs…

Les trois professeurs déboulèrent dans le bureau du Directeur en gardant leurs baguettes à la main, chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient sous le Sceau du Secret. Ils sentirent très nettement un courant d'air à leur arrivée qui s'estompa presque instantanément.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites avec trois baguettes dans mon bureau ? grinça des dents Narval, debout derrière son bureau.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Galate que le caractère de cochon de son Directeur n'avait jamais impressionné. Quel était ce courant d'air ?

Narval soupira bruyamment puis se redressa un peu plus.

- Galate, vous m'exaspérez avec vos remarques débiles ! Maintenant que toute la cavalerie est là, vous allez pouvoir faire mes bagages et en quatrième vitesse.

- Pour aller où ? demanda Torve en haussant un sourcil.

- Revoir ma Maison !

Leo leva les yeux au ciel discrètement, leur cher et tendre supérieur leur avait demandé trois ans auparavant de vendre toutes ses propriétés terriennes et de faire don des sommes récoltées à l'ELFE.

- Pas la peine de me prendre pour un vieux débile, Leonus ! Je parle de ma première et vrai Maison.

Galate leva à son tour les yeux au ciel.

- C'est Albus qui va être content de votre visite, commenta-t-elle dans un ricanement désobligeant.

- Ne soyez pas insolente, ma petite et préparez-moi mon porte document rapidement.

Galate ne bougea pas d'un iota et Maëlus croisa les bras sur son torse pendant que Leonus joignit ses mains dans son dos en signe d'attente.

- Quoi ?! aboya Gallilus, une mutinerie ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, Professeur Narval, répliqua Leonus un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

Galate s'avança vers le Directeur et plissa les yeux, l'air revêche.

- Qui vient de vous rendre visite, Professeur ? Et non-non-non ne cherchez pas d'excuse, ne vous cachez pas derrière vos belles phrases bien fielleuses. Quelle créature a pu ainsi déjouer tous nos pièges et vous rendre visite ?

Le regard d'aigue-marine de Gallilus s'adoucit imperceptiblement. Ce serait faire injure à leur savoir que de leur mentir mais pour le moment, la visite de cette ombre le laissait bien trop bouleversé pour s'exprimer clairement sur le sujet.

- Vous aurez votre réponse tout à l'heure. Car bien évidemment, vous me suivez tous les trois à Poudlard.

Les trois autres professeurs se regardèrent surpris. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que le grand Narval sorte de sa tanière ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pourquoi devrions-nous rester ici à ne rien faire ?! s'exclama Gwen en tapant du pied.

- Gwen ! s'écria Lauryn choquée par son irrévérence envers l'autorité de la Grande Mère.

Tous les prêtes et les prêtresses d'Avalon étaient réunis dans l'ampithéatre des Anciens et jamais population d'ordinaire si calme ne fut si agitée.

- Nous devrions aller l'aider ! Les équilibres Magiques sont en jeu ! s'insurgea de nouveau Gwen.

Ellandra écoutait sur son trône de pierre, le visage fermé. Rogue debout à ses côtés tentait de comprendre le trouble qui agitait l'Ordre d'Avalon.

Moribon assit à côté de Gwen se leva et aussitôt le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. L'elfe des montagnes avait toujours su imposer facilement le silence. De sa voix grave et posée, il adressa à la Grande Mère une seule requête :

- Eryndiol a toujours été le plus grand Légilimens de tous les temps, ne le laissez pas accomplir la vengeance que sa folie a engendré sinon ce sera la fin de tout…

Ses propos firent leur petit effet et Ellandra se tendit imperceptiblement. Severus Rogue quant à lui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Eryndiol, le Sorcier-Source du roi Arthur en vie ? Et il était le plus …grand Legilimens ? Rogue se sentit parcouru par un grand froid. Il avait été le témoin de la puissance en Legilimencie d'Ellandra pas plus tard que le matin même et là, ce grand dadais d'elfe rappelait à tous que cet Eryndiol était encore plus puissant que la Grande Mère.

Et puis depuis quand un Sorcier Source du temps des légendes arthurienne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps ? Rogue cherchait à toute vitesse une explication dans son esprit quand il comprit soudain ce que cela signifiait. L'horreur se dessina alors sur son visage et il comprit enfin l'agitation de l'assemblée plénière. La voix de la Grande Mère résonna alors dans l'immense salle :

- Hermione est tout à fait capable de tenir tête à Eryndiol. Cependant…

La salle se tût attendant dans un souffle les paroles suivantes.

- Cependant, il n'est pas certain à l'heure actuelle qu'elle le souhaite.

La stupeur se lut sur tous les visages.

- C'est un scandale ! hurla alors une matriarche.

- Comment avez-vous pu la laissé douter ainsi ? se récria une autre plus loin.

- Silence, fit d'une voix basse et sourde Ellandra.

Le brouhaha s'étint, aussitôt figé sous les ordres de la Grande Mère. Rogue serra les machoires, l'autorité de la plus haute représentante de l'Ordre d'Avalon l'impressionnait toujours autant.

- Je vais m'y rendre dès maintenant et seule. L'existence d'Eryndiol est désormais comptée.

Les prêtes et prêtresses se figèrent terrifiés. La Grande Mère allait passer dans l'autre Monde pour venir chercher son ancien Magnimage. L'évènement était de taille et personne n'osa prendre la parole. Tous savaient ce que cela engendrerait : le risque de voir disparaître purement et simplement leur Grande Prêtresse.

- Non ! cria Gwen les larmes aux yeux, non ! Par pitié, n'y allez pas !

Son cri chargé de sanglot fut vite étouffé par l'épaule maternelle de Lauryn. Ainsi en avait décidé la Grande Mère et personne n'avait le pouvoir de revenir sur sa décision.

Quelques instants plus tard, après que la séance fut levée, Rogue parcourut à la hâte la distance qui le séparait des appartements des Secondes. Il rentra sans frapper et s'approcha aussitôt de Lauryn qui continuait de réconforter une Gwen sanglotante.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Lauryn leva vers lui un visage défait et résigné. Elle s'écarta doucement de sa petite sœur pour se lever.

- Venez.

Elle l'entraina à l'extérieur sous les arcades de pierres donnant sur le parc.

- Ellandra fait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà : tuer son Magnimage et risquer de … de disparaître avec lui.

Rogue refusa aussitôt cette vision des choses.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-elle prendre ce risque ?!

Lauryn le regarda d'une curieuse manière.

- Le lien Sacré est ainsi fait : tuer son propre Magnimage revient à disparaître soi-même.

- Mais si elle fait cela, elle deviendra...

L'ancien Mangemort ne pu finir sa phrase trop écoeurée parce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Non, intervint Lauryn qui avait deviné son désarroi. Si elle le tue de manière propre et sans équivoque, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Bien, alors je pars avec elle, rétorqua-t-il.

Lauryn écarquilla alors les yeux et le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus sortit précipitamment sur le perron de la grande Porte du château. Il savait les moyens de transport de son Sorcier-Source extrêmement rapide et une annonce par tableau interposé de la part d'un Leonus essouflé signifait qu'en un battement de cil plus tard, l'armada arrivait… Le padisha Ben Arez suivait derrière le Directeur silencieusement. Il avait été informé de l'arrivée du Sorcier Source alors qu'il se trouvait également dans le bureau d'Albus.

Un cercle runique se dessina bientôt sur les pavés du parvis du château et des faisceaux de lumières apparurent dans les reliefs ainsi tracés. L'instant d'après, dans la lumière bleutée, quatre silhouettes apparurent ou plutôt trois silhouettes apparurent pour soutenir une quatrième plus affaissée.

- Gallilus ! s'écria Albus pris d'une vive inquiétude, mais quelle inconscience !

Il voulut aller à sa rencontre quand Ben Arez lui aggrippa le bras.

- Attends Albus, il va s'en remettre.

Et en effet, quelques secondes passèrent puis le vieux sorcier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'avança à l'extérieur du cercle.

Dumbledore et les autres le regardèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'exposait ainsi à l'environnement magique. Un tourbillon d'air fit s'envoler quelques brindilles sous le silence des personnes présentes. Gallilus l'air grave s'avança vers son Magni-mage qui affichait un visage tourmenté.

- Al, mon vieil ami, le temps est venu de passer à l'action. Où est Potter ?

- A l'entrainement avec Thargal et Lupin, répondit Albus froidement. Gal, peut-on savoir quelle…

- Pas maintenant, le coupa Narval avec autorité. Je dois voir ce jeune imbécile !

- Gallilus ! s'exclama Albus. Tu nous dois des explications ! Maintenant !

Jamais Dumbledore n'avait paru perdre autant son sang froid et les autres personnes présentes, à part Narval, s'en inquiétèrent.

- Al, fit d'une voix moqueuse Narval, je vais mourir ce soir alors je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

Dumbledore sembla recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine et le regarda interdit. Les trois professeurs de l'ELFE poussèrent des exclamations étouffées.

- Allons, allons, vous allez vous en remettre, ça vous fera même des sacrés vacances, ricana Narval que sa mort supposée proche ne semblait pas affectée outre mesure.

- Des vacances, à condition que Potter puisse nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, grommela-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il partit d'une démarche altière malgré son grand âge. Une force insoupconnée semblait couler dans ses veines. Les cinq autres le suivirent sans ménagement et Dumbledore, le visage fermé, prit la tête du cortège pour les emmener dans la salle d'entrainement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien remarqué ? se récria Narval en répétant pour la n-ième fois la même question à Harry.

Celui-ci commençait à être exaspéré par le comportement de son Directeur. Il avait pratiquement fracassé la porte d'entrée de leur salle faisant sursauter ses occupants. Leur surprise avait été de taille en voyant débarqué Narval, Dumbledore, Bellicar, Sprit, Torve et un vieux sorcier qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Vous voulez une réponse plus explicite encore ? ironisa Harry en faisant surgir des flammes autour de Narval et lui.

Le jeune homme avait énormément progressé dans la compréhension de son Elementago. Le vieux sorcier haussa un sourcil vers le feu environnant et capitula en reculant.

- Ok-ok, pas de quoi s'énerver, bonhomme.

Harry fit cesser les flammes devant l'air ébahi des autres puis s'avançant vers Narval à son tour.

- Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour Hermione ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Il comprit à la tension qu'il sentait chez les autres qu'ils seraient 'éventuellement' intéressés par la réponse. Narval avait dû chambouler les principes établis pour venir ici et l'évènement devait être de taille.

- Gallilus, il serait peut-être temps de nous expliquer pourquoi tu comptes mourir ce soir.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil surpris vers le vieux sorcier qui venait de parler. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui qui mit en confiance le jeune homme.

- Ah, si tu crois, Aslim, que c'est ce que je _compte_ faire, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais bien encore un peu, rien que pour enquiquiner ce bon vieux Al.

Harry se sentit un peu déstabilisé de voir son mentor se faire surnommer ainsi mais étrangement Dumbledore ne semblait pas réagir. A vrai dire depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle, il était resté bien silencieux.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire cela ? rétorqua le dénommé Aslim.

- J'ai reçu une visite ce matin, annonça Gallilus Narval à toute la petite assemblée.

- Le genre de visite qui se ne refuse pas, ajouta-t-il tout bas et seul Harry le plus proche de lui l'entendit.

- Un Grogneur, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Gallaté Sprit. Seuls des créatures démoniaques de degré 1 peuvent pénétrer votre cercle runique.

Harry serra les poings. Il remarqua la pomme d'Adam de Narval déglutir ostensiblement.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Avec le petit Potter à côté de lui, comment pouvait-il annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ? Il avait compris que la Source de Vie courait un grand danger depuis la visite de cette ombre… Un grand danger ou n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Narval ferma les yeux, indécis et nerveux. Il repensa à la main veinée de bleue puis son regard remonta en pensée sur le bras qui tenait cette main et enfin le visage de la personne qui avait posé cette question dont il connaissait la réponse depuis bien trop longtemps déjà… Voilà pourquoi il y avait eu si peu de liens Sacrés au cours du temps. Le risque de le voir …_détruit_ de la sorte était si grand…

_- Qui sommes-nous ? avait demandé l'ombre._

_Narval avait parfaitement compris le sens de cette question mais il tergiversa à y répondre clairement._

_- Tout dépend de l'évolution qu'on souhaite donner au lien…_

_- Répondez, ordonna calmement l'ombre._

_Sa voix si sourde si caverneuse avait emprisonné la cage thoracique de Narval dans un miasme glacé et piquant. _

_- Nous sommes eux, souffla alors le vieil homme dans un sanglot étouffée._

_L'ombre reprit la parole à sa place semblant satisfaite du désespoir qui avait surgi de la bouche de Narval._

…_vous saviez au fond de vous que nous étions issus de la même essence : le pouvoir même des Sorciers-Sources. Vous n'avez jamais osé formuler tout haut ce que votre cœur vous disait : la peur même de ressembler un jour à eux. La peur de tuer son Magnimage en lui ôtant ses yeux et son cœur. Oui, vous l'avez toujours su : les Grogneurs ne sont que des Sources libérées de leurs chaînes ! Des Sorciers-Sources qui sont parvenus à rompre ce lien déshonorant !_

_L'ombre avait brusquement tourné la tête vers la porte d'entrée et s'était alors littéralement volatilisée avant que les professeurs arrivent._

Narval gardait encore au fond de sa mémoire la masse de boucles brunes et les yeux fiévreux et déments de sa visiteuse. Oui, la petite Granger n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois dans son bureau quelques mois plus tôt… La petite Granger était en passe de devenir comme eux… un Grogneur…

Narval frissonna et releva la tête, sentant sur lui le regard attentif de Potter. La plus grande bataille depuis des siècles était sur le point d'arriver et Narval ne se sentait pas la force d'annoncer la nouvelle au jeune Magnimage…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**** :** « Là où le retour est impossible », Publication : le plus tôt possible…ok, ça veut rien dire, je me mouille pas… -) En tout cas, les évènements vont s'accélérer... très vite…


End file.
